The Supreme Beings of Life and Death
by Ashkar
Summary: What if Ainz was joined in the NW by the 41st and final member of AOG? He is still the Ruler of Death but a different race/build. How will Ainz deal with being an Angel of Death in this new world that fears heteromorphs? Will Taylar, the Angel of Life, be able to balance everything out? And why is Taylar so attached to Albedo? Canon-ish with my own twists and additions
1. Shutdown and Restart

Disclaimer: I do not own anything (except my OC)

A/N: Here is my attempt at an Overlord fanfic with an OC... it's only my 2nd fanfic... hope you like it... I added Momonga and Taylar's character sheets to the end since Taylar is an OC and I changed Momonga's race/build...he is still the ruler of death but I filled in the 35 (etc) levels they never list for him as warrior classes that increase his necromancy and instant death magic just slower than a pure caster... the first time I had people read this some of them got the idea that I changed Albedo's appearance... I assure you Albedo looks exactly like you think she does from the LN and anime... so please don't confuse that later in the chapter... I would never change the Merciful, Pure-White Devil's divine appearance... The OC looks like Albedo IRL minus the horns, wings, and smaller assets (only slightly as you will read)… so think of this as having 2 Albedo's, the one we know and love and one that looks like her IRL but is playing her avatar... expect the NPCs to act differently then you remember in this fanfic... Well, it won't be immediate for just about any of them with probably the exception of Albedo, but don't expect canon versions of NPCs... hope you enjoy the changes

* * *

2138 AD Tokyo, Japan 21:50

Suzuki Satoru sat checking his email one last time before logging in for the last time to Yggdrasil. He had sent out invitations to all of his former guild mates for the end of the game. Some of them were nice enough to reply and say they couldn't make it, but the majority of them didn't even respond with a simple, I can't make it.

He thought 12 years of playing together would count for more than that. They had even met up in the real world a few times but not at all in the past 4 years. The only person to respond with a confirmation was the one person he knew would be there. Tamai Mieko aka Taylar, the 41st and final member of Ainz Ooal Gown.

She joined the guild just over 4 years ago. Not many of the 40 members still played when she joined the guild. Most of them had completely given up on the game and turned in all their gear. Some of them still logged on when they could but it was only a few times a year. Mieko, however, played almost as much as he did. If it wasn't for her constant companionship the past 4 years he's not sure he would have made it to the end of this game.

 ***FLASHBACK 4 YEARS AGO***

Momonga was returning from one of the anniversary events. He was as happy as he had been in a long time. Not many of his guild mates played anymore and he was coming back from defeating the anniversary boss solo. It was incredibly hard to do solo but with his combination of magic and fighting power, he had overcome that boss.

Unfortunately for Momonga, the material that dropped was completely useless to him. The data crystal could always be stored in the treasury but the material was of no use to anyone in Ainz Ooal Gown.

In Yggdrasil, only heteromorphic and demi-human races had racial levels. Humans could not obtain racial levels only class levels. There was one exception to this rule. This material, known as the tear of dreams, was the main ingredient in a potion that would allow a human or demi-human to choose any heteromorphic race and be allowed to gain the abilities that came along with those racial levels if they took levels in them.

While the thought of a human caster learning something like Dark Wisdom, an ability of the Overlord race, did not sit well with Momonga. The amount of money someone was willing to pay for this ingredient would keep The Great Tomb of Nazarick running for 10,000 years if need be. This would allow him to finally not worry about gold for Nazarick and go do the quests he wanted to.

This is how Momonga found himself headed to the auction house in Midgard. It was one of the few places in all of Yggdrasil where human, demi-human, and heteromorphic races would trade with each other. He was almost to town when he heard someone running through the forest.

Momonga quickly hid behind a tree to assess the situation. What he saw was an unusual sight. An angel was being chased by other angels? Momonga noticed the guild of the ones doing the chasing, Seraphim. If Ainz Ooal Gown was the "evil" guild in Yggdrasil then Seraphim was the "good" guild.

He always found Seraphim to be nothing but a bunch of hypocrites, hunting heteromorphic races and declaring them evil when angels were considered a heteromorphic race. He took every opportunity he could to PK members of Seraphim.

Right now, with there only being 3 of them and being distracted, he felt it was a great opportunity to not only do what he loved to do, PK, but also help out a fellow heteromorph. Momonga didn't care what kind of heteromorph you were, being any heteromorphic race was enough to get in the guild, even angels were allowed.

He was the only angel in the guild and he was a fallen angel. He first specialized in necromancy and instant death magic but after he realized he liked playing the wild card slot of a party. He consulted with Punitto Moe, Warrior Takemikazuchi, and Touch Me about what they thought. They all suggested maybe he should take some martial type classes that would work together with his necromancer classes. He found the Unholy Knight and Blackguard classes.

They were both warrior type classes but if you were a necromancer, every other level in those classes would also increase your caster level for necromancy. It worked well once Momonga got used to it. He could cut down the supporters and pure magic casters in melee combat and hold his own against front liners with his instant death magic, undead summons, and improved HP and defense from the warrior type classes.

Momonga earned a unique class, exclusive to only him, from the devs when he entered the only world tournament he ever tried to win. He eventually lost in the finals to Touch Me but the devs were incredibly impressed by what he was doing with a hybrid caster/warrior. Almost everyone in the game stuck to one to be as powerful as possible but he mixed magic, fighting, and great strategy. They were so impressed that his reward for second place was the unique class Grim Reaper.

It was very unlike the shitty devs to do anything nice for a player but Momonga quickly learned, even though they were nice to him, they were still the shitty devs. When he took his first level in Grim Reaper, he realized he could no longer wield any weapons other than a scythe or a staff. Then he remembered the Halloween event last year. He had obtained a legendary weapon called Death's Calling. It was a scythe that was slightly less powerful than the legendary weapon he was currently wielding.

He realized after putting levels into Grim Reaper, that the more people he PKd with the scythe, the stronger the scythe got. By the time he put his fifth and final level into Grim Reaper, his Death's Calling was the equivalent of a god level item. He also discovered after finishing Grim Reaper he had unlocked the eclipse class. Something everyone believed to be exclusively for the Overlord race. Now he would use his experience and tactics to take down these members of Seraphim and help that angel.

Momonga waited for all 4 of them to run past him. He could tell the one in the back was not resistant to instadeath magic, that would be his first victim. Once their backs were to him, he started his assault on his rival guild.

 ***[SILENT] TRUE DEATH*** the player drops dead, failing to resist Momonga's greatly increased instant death magic. Once he dies, the player to Momonga's left turns to see what happened, only to be met with a 10th tier instant death spell that wasn't considered necromancy

 ***IMPLOSION*** the second player collapses inward in a haze of purple. This makes the last player turn to face the newcomer. He was really looking forward to teaching that traitor a lessen but he could deal with this player then just summon more of his guild mates to punish her.

When he turned around, he saw one of the only players he wished wasn't standing there. He knew Momonga, he had fought him in the world tournament, and he knew he was guild leader of Ainz Ooal Gown. He also knew he could not defeat him one on one. He had gotten trounced in the tournament when he fought him.

He quickly teleported away, hoping to get some guild mates and return to kill Momonga and punish the traitor. He knew once Momonga, the leader of the evilest guild in all Yggdrasil, learned she was a former member of Seraphim. He would show her no mercy and they could simply return there before she could resurrect.

Once he left, Momonga was just left standing there, staring at this angel. She was what one would picture when thinking of an angel, in other words, beautiful. She had long straight blonde hair, deep emerald green eyes, soft slightly pale skin that seemed to glow in the sunlight, a Miko outfit that showed off an impressive body, and was shorter then he was, about 6'

She was basically the complete opposite of him. He had short black hair, ruby red eyes, pretty tan skin, black armor covered in a black cloak that seemed to suck in all the light around him, wielding a black handled scythe with a red blade that looked like it was made of blood and he was pretty tall, around 6'7". With his hood pulled up and his scythe in hand, he truly looked like The Grim Reaper.

Momonga was never really good with women until he got to spend more time around them like BukuBukuchagama. So he stood there with no idea what to say. After a few seconds of silence, Momonga decided to speak up, but when he raised his hand to speak the angel took a few steps back in fear.

"Do not be afraid. I will not kill you. I saw you getting chased and decided to help. I don't like it when heteromorphs are hunted and especially from those pricks in Seraphim." Momonga says to her.

"A-A-Aren't you the guild l-l-leader of Ainz Ooal Gown? The G-G-Grim Reaper? " the girl asks

"Yes that is me but the name is Momonga. Grim Reaper is just a class of mine. Why were the members of Seraphim chasing you? They might hate all heteromorphs but they don't consider angels heteromorphs, even if they are. It is strange to see them trying to kill one of your kind." Momonga says

Taylar thinks to herself _'well, I just got expelled from my guild for helping a heteromorph and if he wanted to, he could kill me pretty easily since I am pretty much just a healer. I might as well tell him the truth and hope he doesn't hate me. He did help me after all.'_

"The truth is, I was a member of Seraphim until a few minutes ago." she says to him. She looked at him to see if he would attack but he seemed to be just patiently waiting for her to explain.

"I was going through the forest of Midgard trying to obtain some materials for a new helmet I want to make. I saw two Dragonoids being attacked by players much higher level. Since they were members of my guild I stepped in to stop them but they called me a traitor and began chasing me. After a few minutes of running I got a notification that I had been expelled from the guild." she tells him

"Well, to be honest, that makes sense. You don't seem to know who that last guy was even though you are a member of Seraphim. That's the problem with big guilds, too many people and not enough camaraderie. That was the leader's little brother. He is an arrogant prick who got all of his gear as "gifts" from his brother. He thinks because he is covered head to toe in god level items that makes him a great player. I fought him in the tournament, that kid has no idea what he is doing. The reason he teleported away and was with 2 other members is that I PKd him so many times his brother made him go out with bodyguards." as Momonga finishes his statement he shows Taylar a laughing emote.

"I'm surprised you haven't killed me for being a member of Seraphim. Aren't you the evilest guild in all of Yggdrasil? I thought you killed Seraphim members on sight? Why haven't you killed me yet?" she asks him

"Well, guilds like Seraphim labeled us as evil and we just kind of picked up the mantle figuring if everyone was going to see us like that, we might as well act the part. As you can tell, I am an angel as well. I might be a Fallen Angel, but I am an angel none the less. Also, you are not a member of Seraphim. Didn't you say you got kicked out? Lastly, and most importantly I might add, you defended heteromorphs from needless PKing. That is the purpose of our guild, to give all heteromorphs the piece of mind to level and play with people who they can trust. Anyone willing to stand up to Seraphim, especially someone from their guild, to protect Dragonoids is OK in my book." he tells her

Taylar is impressed. She thought Ainz Ooal Gown just looked for players who were considered "good" and tried to PK them. She knows Momonga is infamous for PKing countless players. She is shocked at the reason for the existence of the guild but finds it honorable. She would properly thank Momonga then probably have to delete her character and make a new account. Once you crossed Seraphim they relentlessly PKd you until you quit. She very much enjoyed playing this game. It was an escape from the so-called "perfect" life she was apparently living IRL.

"I thank you for your assistance Momonga. My name is Taylar." her avatar gives a bow and a smiley emote. "I suppose I should get to town and start on making a new account. Seraphim won't leave me alone until I quit. It sucks to have to give up an avatar I've played for 8 years but I like this game and want to keep playing." she tells him

Momonga knows exactly what she means about Seraphim. He feels bad for the girl. He can tell by her gear she has played this game for a long time and put in some serious time to get everything she is wearing. Since not many members of the guild play anymore, he thought this might be an opportunity for him.

"Would you like to go together? I am headed to the Midgard auction house. If I know that little prick, he is gathering up more guild members to come back to attack you." he asks her

"Yeah, I would like that. Thank you again." she tells him

As they are walking the few kilometers back to town, Momonga gets to know Taylar a little better. He is surprised how quickly he is getting comfortable talking with Taylar. Even when he met BukuBuku and Yamaiko it took him a couple weeks to get truly comfortable around them. He finds out she plays almost as much as he does. When he realizes this, he thinks this is his opportunity to make his move.

"Instead of deleting your account, why don't you party up with me?" he asks her

She realized he was nothing like the other members of Seraphim described him. Having someone like him in her party would not only compliment her skills very well but Seraphim would think twice about attacking her if he was with her. She wasn't sure how the other members of his guild would react to her but this was probably her only opportunity to continue playing this avatar. She did not want to start over after 8 years.

"Are you sure about that Momonga? Won't the other members of your guild be upset your partied up with a former member of Seraphim? Also, they will chase you along with me if we are in a party together." Taylar says

"Yes, I am sure Taylar. Not many members of the guild still play, that is why I am out here alone today. It would be nice to play with someone who is on almost as much as me and about Seraphim chasing me" he puts up a laughing emote "they have been chasing me for years because of how I torment their members so nothing will change for me in that regard." he tells her

"Then I graciously accept your offer Momonga." she says with a bow

 ***END FLASHBACK***

Now that he sadly confirmed one last time no one else was coming, he sat in his gaming chair and loaded Yggdrasil for the last time. Taylar suggested one last raid before the servers were to shut down. She wanted to cement the infamy of Ainz Ooal Gown in this world, and also get a little payback in the process.

Suzuki thought it was the best idea anyone in the guild had ever had and he wanted to see Mieko get a little revenge. Once he was in-game, he teleported from Nazarick to Midgard. They were going to meet where they met for the first time to begin this stroll down memory lane and towards their final statement as Ainz Ooal Gown.

He had been waiting for 15 minutes and Taylar was 10 minutes late. It was very unlike her to be late. He thought about logging out and calling her to find out if she could still make it but then he saw her log in

{Taylar has logged in} After a few seconds, she appeared in front of him.

"It is unlike you to be late Taylar. Is everything OK? If you don't have time for this I understand." Momonga says

"I'm sorry about that Suzuki. I was making plans for tomorrow and got a little too caught up in it. I definitely want to do this. I have been waiting for this for four years." she tells him

"Making plans huh? What do you got a hot date or something like that? and you know we call each other by our avatar names in game Mieko" Momonga asks displaying his laughing emote.

The last time the few remaining players got together IRL it was to meet Taylar after she had been voted into the guild. The decision was split 5 yays 5 nays and since Momonga was the guild leader his vote was the deciding factor. When they all meet up, every member of the guild who was there couldn't believe their eyes. Taylar was Tamai Mieko, in this day and age there were not many people who could be considered celebrities and she was at the top of that list.

She was the leading voice actor for almost every popular game made in the last 10 years but that wasn't what made her so popular. She was also incredibly beautiful. Her choice to play an angel was perfect because that's exactly what Suzuki thought she looked like IRL. Some of the members went all fan girl on her when she showed up, some just ogled her like Pero, and some tried to get to know her.

Momonga was shocked this was the person he had been playing with. He was never good with women until he got to know them but finding out who Taylar really was made him act like he had never met her before. It was the only time he was thankful for Pero's pervy side because he spent the whole time making sure he didn't make her uncomfortable.

"Haha very funny MO-MON-GA. You are actually kind of correct but only halfway. I was setting up a date but I still haven't asked him yet. I have liked him for a while but because of my status IRL, he is never going to ask me out. So I have to do it if I want it to go anywhere." she tells him

"Well, I'm sure whoever the lucky guy is he will say yes. I can't imagine anyone turning you down for a date." he tells her

"Well enough of that. Let's get down to business and we can talk about that when we are done destroying those goody two shoes." she says with a grinning emote.

"You are quite evil for an angel." Momonga laughs "You took to being a member of Ainz Ooal Gown very well." he gives her a smile then they head off for their destination. The guild headquarters of Seraphim.

Once they arrive outside their headquarters, they begin scouting the area to see how many members are there for the last day. They notice a group of 8 people sitting on the front step entrance to their guild hall. They didn't expect that many members to be here on the last day.

"That is more then I thought it would be Momonga. Let's observe for a while and see if there are more. I know this might be a suicide mission but I want to try to destroy them. They deserve it for everything they have done." Taylar says

"I agree. Hopefully, they won't stay until shutdown. If just half of them leave, we will be able to take this guild base." Since Taylar used to be a member of Seraphim she knew the direct route through the base that bypassed all the spawns and NPCs. It was a requirement of the shitty devs to have such a route. It didn't have to be a straight line just a safe way through every floor. Since Taylar had been a member when the base was finished she knew the route couldn't be changed. Even a guild like Seraphim wouldn't have the money or time to redo the entire guild base, and they would be vulnerable to attack the whole time no matter their numbers.

Taylar noticed another player come out of the entrance and if her avatar could show emotion, right now, it would be beet red in anger. Standing there, talking with his guild mates, was the little prick who got her expelled from the guild. She had been waiting for a long time for this and hoped he would stay to the end to watch his guild burn.

After about 30 minutes, all but 3 of the players logged out. Luckily for Taylar, the little prick was still here and strolling around the outside of the base like nothing was wrong. Momonga agreed to take his HP down for her and let her get the killing blow on him. He thought it was well deserved for what he put her through and how much help she had been to him since everyone else left the game.

Momonga quickly made his move, cutting into the pricks avatar with his Death's Calling. He had killed so many players with it since he became the Grim Reaper it was only slightly less powerful than the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown. With just one swing of his scythe, the little prick lost 90% of his HP. When the other members saw what happened they quickly charged Momonga. This gave Taylar the opportunity she needed to let him know exactly who she was and what was about to happen to his beloved guild.

"Do you remember me you little bastard?! You had me expelled from the guild 4 years ago because your a spoiled little brat that his brother did everything for. I am going to kill you and by the time you log back in. Your guild will no longer exist, your world items will belong to Ainz Ooal Gown, and all your hard work will be lost forever. Now DIE!"

 ***[Triple Maximized - Twin Magic] Reality Slash*** she knew that was complete overkill but that was exactly what she was going for. She also didn't know many offensive spells so her choices were limited. After Momonga quickly dispatched the other 2 members, they made their way into the guild base.

Taylar knew exactly where to go to get to their treasury. Seraphim not only kept their world items there but also their guild weapon. She wanted to remove the guild weapon and break it right in front of that prick when he logged back in. They went through the treasury grabbing anything they could carry that had even a little value. They estimated between themselves that if u added the value of the items they took with the gold, they probably got about 50 billion gold from Seraphim. Not that it would do them much good but it felt good to know

When they got to the world items Momonga was kind of surprised at the number of them. He assumed they would have a ton of world items. They were one of the biggest guilds in all of Yggdrasil after all. It was not as he expected, they only possessed three world items. Now all of the items did fit their guild perfectly. Ahura Mazda, a world item that would do damage to any being with a negative karma value anywhere in Yggdrasil. The Holy Grail, a world item that greatly increases the healing and "good" aligned spells of Yggdrasil. And finally, Gjallarhorn, a world item capable of using a summoning spell higher than Super Tier Magic ten times and only 1 charge had been used.

These would make great additions to the Great Tomb of Nazarick, it was just too bad it was all going to be erased soon. Once they looted the treasury, they made their way outside the guild again to wait for him to log back in again.

Momonga was standing there, Seraphim guild weapon in his outstretched hand with Taylar holding her weapon ready to strike it, when he logged back in. As soon as he loaded in completely, Taylar swung her weapon down. After the guild weapon broke, they could all see the guild base begin to shake a little, then after just a few seconds, the base reset to a dungeon. The little prick got a new message

 **{NOTIFICATION: Your guild weapon has been destroyed and your guild disbanded.}**

He looks at this message and can't believe his eyes. Seraphim, the largest, and in his eyes, best guild in Yggdrasil was destroyed. He turned to look at the culprits to try to get some measure of revenge. When he looks he sees them holding the 3 world items they used to own. They both give him smiling emotes and teleport away.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he yells

* * *

 **Nazarick conference room...**

Momonga and Taylar appear in the conference room. If their avatars could smile, they would both have an ear to ear grin right now. They had destroyed the largest guild in the game and looted their treasury like they were kids in a candy store. They wished they could have seen his face IRL when he got that notification but it was still worth every second.

"I feel so much better knowing some of their members witnessed that." Taylar says

"Yeah, I know what you mean. It would have been a little disappointing if there was no one there." Momonga replies

"Why don't we spend the last few minutes in the throne room. No one ever made it that far and it would be a waste to never have used it." Taylar says

"That sounds like a great idea Taylar. Let's walk down instead of teleporting. I'd like to look the place over one last time before it all ends." he says to her

"That sounds like a great idea. Let's head out... but first." she points to the staff of Ainz Ooal Gown "you should bring it with you. We spent all that time making it and you never even wielded it. The guild master should be holding the guild weapon when it ends." she says to him

"I never wielded it because what would happen if someone got their hands on it. You saw what Seraphim's guild weapon did. Ours does the same when destroyed, I couldn't risk that happening but it should be fine for the last moments." he grabs the staff out of the wall and they begin their walk to the throne room.

Along the way, they run into Sebas and the Pleiades. Momonga gets them to follow. It will be good to have them around for the end. They were all created by different members of the guild and will represent their creators at the end.

When they entered the final hallway Taylar had one last thing to talk to Momonga about.

"Suzuki." she says

"You love calling me that in-game don't you." he chuckles

"Well, this time it is about RL so I thought it was the right name to use. Do you remember earlier we were talking about my possible date?" she asks him

"Ahh yes, I'm sure you have nothing to worry about Mieko. Like I said earlier, I doubt anyone would say no to you. You're funny, smart, beautiful, and you play video games. Sounds like the perfect woman to me." If Momonga could see into her mind he would see the face of a girl with a huge deep red blush on her face.

No one knew this because it was usually just her and Suzuki playing together. The few times there were other members present in the party, she kept herself together pretty well. It also helped he was completely oblivious. She had a huge crush on Suzuki. He wasn't the most handsome guy but he was by no means ugly. He wasn't very confident IRL but in-game he was the most confident.

She liked everything about him, and after he got over the initial shock of finding out who she really was, he treated her like you would any other friend. It was something no one else did with her. Even the other members of the guild acted differently around her and never changed once they found out who she was. There was only one exception to that but he had to quit playing not long after she joined the guild. She knew she was in love with him, even if they had never actually been in a relationship.

"Sooo... does that mean you will go on a date with me IRL?" she asks him

"Ummm... you are... kidding... right... I mean... you are you... and I am... well me..."that's all he could manage to get out

"And that is the reason I needed to ask because I knew you never would. I think you are good looking, caring, and kind. I have spent the last 4 years by your side going on adventures and bonding like I never have before. I know this is a heavy thing to say out of the blue for you but I know I love you and wanted to see if you felt the same. I want to be with you IRL and hoped you would want the same." she finishes as they reach the doors to the throne room.

He is truly at a loss for words. The girl of his dreams just said she loved him. He never pictured it turning out like this. He thought after this game, she would find another game to play and hopefully, they could play together again. He always wanted to ask her out but he had absolutely no confidence she would say yes so he never asked.

I mean he was just some worker bee who no one would ever remember. She was her. Someone who could actually be called a celebrity now a days. Everyone was worked to near death, even someone like Bukubukuchagama who was a voice actress just like her, worked long hard hours, but she was so popular she only worked when she wanted to. It was the reason she could spend so much time in-game. After realizing he hadn't said anything except a pathetic stutter he answers the best he can.

"Y-Yes! I will! I-I honestly think I f-feel the same I-I just never thought it would happen." he says

"Well, I made reservations for dinner tomorrow because I know you have tomorrow off. I know the people taking pictures of me you probably won't want to put up with, so you can go early and meet me there so you don't have to deal with it." she says

"W-What time is dinner and where is it?" he asks. It is finally starting to set in that she isn't kidding and he is finally starting to calm down

"Well, it is at 6:00 p.m. and it-" after she says the time he interrupts her.

"Then I will pick you up at 5 and you can show me where it's at." he says to her

"Are you sure about that? It can get quite annoying and invading." she tells him

"Yes, I am sure. If we are going to be together, I suppose I need to get used to it at some point. Why not start now?" he says

She is very excited at his newfound confidence. Maybe asking him in-game was the right thing to do.

"Good! It's a date! Now, let's finish this night in the throne room. We never did get to defend it from invaders." she says

They open the throne room doors and begin walking towards the Throne of Kings. The world item they got for conquering Nazarick on the first try. Standing next to the throne was Albedo, Tabula's creation, it was also now a weird reminder of Tabula and Taylar. She finally agreed to let him use her appearance for Albedo but he had to let her create Aureole Omega as a compromise. She was also holding a world item Momonga never remembered being there. It should be fine if she has it though, the game is ending and it actually fit her build quite well.

After Tabula met Taylar IRL, he completely redesigned the look of Albedo. He did not change any of her settings just her appearance. He made her look almost exactly like Taylar did IRL, except obviously the horns and black wings. He even made her ahem-assets almost right. It was true Albedo's were larger but honestly, not by much. It was a very good likeness of her, which embarrassed her to no end but Tabula had locked her out of the settings, as bargained for in their compromise.

"Well, this is awkward and inviting at the same time." Momonga chuckles

"That's not funny. I kind of got over the whole appearance thing because of our compromise but he never let me see her settings, which made me both suspicious and curious." Taylar says

"Well... It's a good thing I have this" he holds up the staff "let's see here. Man, this is just like Tabula. This is like a light novel's worth of information. Oh crap, no wonder he never let you see this. You are not going to like the last line." he tells her.

 _"She is also a slut."_ she reads from the settings log

"Well, Tabula did like it when appearance and personality were opposite." Momonga says

"When the server shuts down, I'm hunting Tabula down and killing him. Don't tell anyone, you are my alibi, right?" she says

"I got a better idea that won't get you thrown in prison." he holds the staff towards the settings window and an edit option comes up. "change it to whatever you like. It's not like he is here to complain and I think he would rather you do that then kill him." Momonga finishes with a laugh

"Hmm, that's a good idea. You are full of good ideas aren't you." she laughs too

 _"She loves Momonga and wants to be his second wife with Taylar. She lives to please her Lord and Lady."_ she laughs at what she put.

It was fitting to get back at Tabula. She finally told Momonga how she felt and he designed Albedo after her. It felt oddly right. She always felt Tabula had some strange grudge against Momonga from not long after she joined the guild until he quit playing one day out of the blue. Momonga only told her he quit for personal reasons and she never pushed for the answer. It didn't seem like Momonga wanted to talk about it.

"So what did you change it to?" he asks her

"Ummm... nothing..." she says

"Now who is acting suspiciously haha. You know I have the staff right?" he says

"Ok you can look." she says

Once he looks, he starts laughing. She is not sure why he is laughing but it doesn't seem like he is upset with the idea.

"So, are you trying to build me a harem, Lady Taylar." he says formally trying not to laugh

"Who said anything about a harem? I was getting back at Tabula and, I mean, since she looks like me. Why can't the Ruler of Death and guild leader of Ainz Ooal Gown have at least two versions of me." she laughs

They spend the last few moments of the game staring at the 41 flags represented in the room.

23:59:52

:53

:54

:55

"I look forward to tomorrow" Momonga says

:56

:57

:58

"So do I Momonga, so do I." she replies

:59

:00

:01

:02

:03

"What the hell is going on? Did the shitty devs push back the shutdown time?" she asks

"I'm not sure let me try the GM call function." Momonga say

"What's wrong Lord Momonga, Lady Taylar, is something troubling you?" Albedo asks, a very worried expression on her face.

"What the hell!" Momonga and Taylar say at the same time.

* * *

 **Taylar** **(OC)**

 **Racial Levels** :

Angel (15)

Cherub (10)

Archangel (10)

Angel of Life (5)

 **Job Levels :**

Miko (10)

Spiritualist (10)

Priestess (10)

War Priestess (10)

High Priestess (10)

Saint (5)

Hierophant (5)

Total Level 100

Karma: Neutral Good +100

 **Approximate Status**

HP 70

MP 100+

Phy Atk 40

Phy Def 70

Agility 45

Mag Atk 95

Mag Def 100

Resistance 95

Special Ability 90

 **Angel Racial Traits**

Critical Hit Immunity

Dark Vision

Death Immunity

Disease Immunity

Double Damage by Acid

Eating, Drinking, Breathing Unnecessary but can do them

Mind-affecting Immunity

Paralysis Immunity

Poison Immunity

Sleep Immunity

Unholy Vulnerability

 **Racial Class Abilities**

Angelic Presence

Aura of Hope

Aura of Life

Halo of Healing

Holy Magic Enhancement

Summon Angel

 **Super Tier Magic**

Contingent Resurrection, Creation, Damnation, Fallen Down, Let Go Of Me, Origin of Species, Peripety, Soul Scry (30 total)

Heaven's Gate - may summon 2 level 100 Seraph Empyrean or 4 level 90 Cherubim Gatekeeper or 8 Dominion Authority's - using this spell again will unsummon the first casting

 **Special Skills**

Not All That Has Died Is Dead - return/restore to life everything made of organic matter in a 100-meter radius center on caster 148-hour cool down, caster chooses one target of the spell to make the choice if targets are revived through True Resurrection or True Reincarnation. True Resurrection restores the target to life as they were right before they died completely healed of any damage or diseases. True Reincarnation allows the caster to choose the race which the target reincarnates as - only 1 option can be chosen each use and it affects all targets - living organic matter like trees, grass, wood, etc is restored to perfect condition

Savior - Once every 24 hours, an Angel of Life can prevent a target from receiving a killing blow and instead the attack heals the target to completely full health.

* * *

 **Momonga - Ainz Ooal Gown**

 **Racial Levels :**

Fallen Angel (15)

Fallen Cherub (Angel of Knowledge/Wisdom) (10)

Fallen Throne (10)

Angel of Death (5)

 **Job Levels :**

Necromancer (10)

Master of Death (10)

Eclipse (5)

Unholy Knight (15)

Blackguard (15)

Grim Reaper (5)

Total Level 100

Karma: Neutral Evil -100

 **Approximate Status :**

HP 80

MP 85

Phy Atk 70

Phy Def 70

Agility 60

Mag Atk 90

Mag Def 95

Resistance 95

Special Ability 100

 **Fallen Angel Race Traits**

Critical Hit Immunity

Dark Vision

Death Immunity

Disease Immunity

Double Damage by Acid

Eating, Drinking, and Breathing Unnecessary but can do them

Good Vulnerability

Mind-affecting Immunity

Paralysis Immunity

Poison Immunity

Sleep Immunity

 **Racial Class Abilities**

Aura of Death

Aura of Despair

Instant Death Magic Enhancement

Rite of Darkness

Undead Creation

Undead Control

Undead Strengthening

 **Super Tier Magic**

Animus Blizzard, Creation, Damnation, Fallen Down, Hellball, La Shub-Niggurath, Necromantic Singularity, Pantheon, Wish Upon A Star (20 Total)

Death's Revenge - Super Tier instant death spell - prevents resurrection of any kind unless the target is resurrected from the super tier spell wish upon a star - kills any caster attempting to resurrect the target with any spell 10th tier or lower

 **Special Skills**

The Goal of All Life is Death - read the wiki this description is long lol

Fear the Reaper - Ability received when he reached level 5 in Grim Reaper - 2 kilometer fear spell that effects each target differently depending on their level and resistance - effects range from feeling a chill down your body to instant death - 148 hour cool down

* * *

And there is chapter 1... hoped you liked the start... I will try to update this along with my other fanfic The Discarded Hero as much as I can but I just started a new job so I'll have to figure out the schedule later... until next time...


	2. Different Reality, Different Emotions

Disclaimer: I do not own anything (except my OC)

A/N: Ainz' isn't an Overlord... he will never be in this fanfic... but he is very similar in that he is the ruler of death, a necromancer, etc... I mean I made the dude the Grim Reaper... quite literally Death itself... if you don't like Ainz not being a skeleton you don't have to read this... no one is holding a gun to your head and forcing you... if you didn't check out the genres this story is related to its fantasy and romance... skeleton's can't romance unless you do some weirdo fetish things that I'm certainly not writing... also just a heads up in case you didn't catch it in the first A/N... Albedo will be acting slightly different then usual... you will see what I mean as the story progresses... I'm also currently using all my willpower to not skip straight ahead to Pope Neia! best NW character ever!

 **Zennishi** : Ainz' karma is -500 bc he is an Overlord... he is not an Overlord in my fanfic but the Angel of Death aka grim reaper... if I were to put Ainz and Taylar's Karma at what they should be for their races/builds they should both be at (0) neutral... death is not evil or good just like life... but I wanted to make them complete opposites that is why the +100 and -100 karma didn't want to make them both neutral (0)

 **Dika Reyza** : Yeah sorry about that... didn't know if I'd be able to continue the fanfic so I deleted it... as someone who reads a ton of fanfics I hate when someone posts 1 very good chapter then doesn't continue so I thought I'd just remove it... but I'M BACK!

I'm planning on updating this fanfic every Saturday or Sunday

To everyone else... thanks for liking and following my fanfic... and now the next chapter...

* * *

"What's wrong Lord Momonga, Lady Taylar is something troubling you?" Albedo asks, a very worried expression on her face.

"What the hell!" Momonga/Taylar

"Is something the matter Lord Momonga, Lady Taylar?" Albedo asks again

Neither one of them can believe they are having an actual conversation with a NPC. Her facial expressions were so life like, her mouth was moving, and she smelled like fresh flowers.

 _'Wait a minute?! smell?!'_ they both thought

{Message: Taylar can you hear me?}

{Yes Momonga, what the hell is going on? Why is Albedo talking and why can I smell her? There was never anything like this in Yggdrasil. Do you think this is some update they didn't tell anyone about?}

{I don't think so. I feel different too. Like I am smarter and stronger then ever before.}

That is when Taylar notices she is unusually calm for some reason and feels more powerful then she ever thought possible. She wanted to know what this strange feeling coming from her back was. When she turned her head and tried to feel for what they were, she saw two white wings spread out behind her. They felt completely natural to her, like they were just another part of her and always had been.

"If something is troubling the Supreme Beings this humble servant will take care of it for you, Supreme Ones." Albedo says

"The GM call function isn't working." says Momonga

"I'm sorry Supreme Ones, this one does not know what you mean by GM call function."

"It is alright Albedo. Sebas, step forward." Momonga says

"My lord!" Sebas responds as he reaches the throne and kneels.

"Sebas, take Lupus Regina and CZ with you to scout the area around Nazarick. Do not go farther then 1 kilometer away from Nazarick, do not engage any hostiles, if you encounter anyone come back here and report what you have found." Momonga tells him

"Yes my lord!" Sebas responds immediately and motions for the selected Pleiades to follow him.

"The rest of the Pleiades, position yourself at the entrance to the 10 floor and repel any invader you encounter." says Momonga

{I know this is going to sound crazy Momonga but I think the game might have just become reality. I can feel my magic, all my spells, my racial abilities, I even know what my gear does and how to best utilize it.}

{I know Taylar, I can feel it as well. We have to first determine where we are then we can worry about our powers and if they still work.}

"Do you have orders for me Lord Momonga, Lady Taylar? This one is ready to serve in _any way you two desire~_ " Albedo tells them

 _'Why did her seductive tone turn me on so much? It certainly isn't bothering me that she just turned me on so much with that voice. Am I really attracted to Albedo?'_ Taylar thinks to herself.

{I have to test out something to find out if what I think is true Momonga}

{How are you going to test to find out if we are still in a game Taylar?}

{You'll see, I'm sure you will appreciate it}

"Yes Albedo there is something you can help me with. Come here for a moment." Taylar orders Albedo

"Whatever you wish Supreme One." Albedo bows and makes her way over to Taylar. When she gets within arms reach of Lady Taylar, the Supreme One reaches out her arms and runs her finger down Albedo's cheek.

 _'_ _Well, you couldn't touch NPCs in Yggdrasil so step 1 done.'_ she thinks.

When Lady Taylar ran her soft, warm, comforting finger down Albedo's cheek she couldn't help but get excited. The Supreme One was touching her and not just a normal touch but a loving and caring one. What happened next sent Albedo to cloud nine.

 _'Well, if I can do this we certainly aren't in a game.'_ Taylar takes a step towards Albedo, puts her hands around Albedo's neck and pulls her into a kiss.

Albedo can't believe this is finally happening. She wanted to be Lord Momonga's second wife but for Lady Taylar to be so accepting of her was the proof she needed to confirm that what Lady Taylar had said to Lord Momonga in throne room was true. That she was created in the image of Lady Taylar from another world and was suppose to be Lord Momonga's wife along side her. She had heard her say that the Ruler of Death and Leader of Ainz Ooal Gown deserved to have two versions of her.

When Albedo finally sorted out these thoughts she realized Lady Taylar was still kissing her and she was just standing there doing nothing. Albedo never really thought about other women like that before but Lady Taylar was a Supreme Being. A beautiful angel, with soft lips, who smelled like fresh roses. She started to kiss Taylar back, hoping her pause didn't cause her to lose her chance to be with Lord Momonga. It only lasted for about 10 seconds but both of them had the same thought when it was over.

 _'I never thought I would like kissing anyone who wasn't Suzuki/Momonga but that was amazing!'_

Momonga can't believe what he just witnessed. It was like a roller coaster of emotions for him. First, he was shocked Taylar would just kiss Albedo like that. She was not the type of woman to do something like that. Second, what he thought was a quick kiss to test out the inappropriate filters put into all DMMORPGs actually turned into them making out for a short while. Third, since Albedo looks like a succubus version of Taylar IRL it was like watching Taylar make out with a beautiful, blonde haired, green eyed angel which sort of confused him because he knew her IRL and she was not like that. Lastly, he had the same reaction any straight man in his position would, he was turned on. I mean, who wouldn't be?

"That was amazing Lady Taylar. Does that mean my first time will be here with you and Lord Momonga? Should I remove my dress or would you or Lord Momonga like to do it?" Albedo says

"No Albedo, this is not the time for that. We must first find out what happened to Nazarick." Momonga says. "Albedo, I need you to gather all the floor guardians on the sixth floor except Victim and Gargantua. Also do not worry about Aura and Mare, we will inform them ourselves."

Albedo looks pretty disappointed but will follow her lords orders without hesitation or failure. She just gained Lady Taylar's acceptance and didn't want to do anything to lose that.

"Very well Supreme One, I shall carry out your commands without fail!"

Once Albedo leaves the throne room it is just Momonga and Taylar standing there. He knows why she kissed Albedo but has no idea why she actually started making out with her. It's not like he had a problem with it, he enjoyed the show. He felt bad for letting her change Albedo's settings for just a split second, then he realized she was obviously fine with it. Albedo didn't seem to mind, Tabula wasn't here, and he didn't mind watching that some more.

"Umm... Taylar why did you kiss Albedo like that?" he asks

"Well I wanted to see if doing something like that would get me immediately kicked from the game like it should. When I realized I wasn't going to get kicked and we probably weren't in Yggdrasil anymore, I focused on the kiss and found Albedo quite the kisser. What? Did you not like it Momonga?" she says, giving him a smirk at the end.

"No its not that I didn't like it. It was just... umm... how do I say th-" she answers for him

"Hot? Arousing? I actually got rather turned on myself, it was strange. I never felt like that about a woman before and to make it even weirder, she looks like I used to." she says

"I think our emotions might have changed with our bodies. We have to figure out where we are and if all of the NPCs are as loyal as Albedo, Sebas and the Pleiades." Momonga says

"I told you you were full of good ideas, but before we head to the sixth floor I have a good idea of my own." she says with a mischievous grin on her angelic face.

She quickly moves to Momonga and plants a kiss right on his lips. It was shorter then the last kiss but it meant everything to her. She had wanted to do that for 3 years now and even if she was in a different body, it still felt amazing to finally do.

After Momonga recovered from the sudden kiss and got into it himself, he felt his arms roaming up and down her body. Her body was perfection just like Albedo's was. When she finally broke the kiss, he was a little disappointed but knew they couldn't do that forever.

"Now, let's go talk to Aura and Mare. I'm excited to meet them since they were designed as children." she says to the stunned Momonga "Well? Are you coming or are you just going to stand there with a smile on your face staring at me?" she says

"Well I very much enjoyed your surprise kiss but how are you taking this so well? I mean don't you want to find a way home? You had a life and not one where you were being worked to death. Aren't you going to miss all your friends?" he asks her

"Well there is a couple reasons I want to stay here, I'll just name a few. One, I hated my life everyone thought was perfect. Two, if I am as powerful as I feel, I want to see what it is like to be truly powerful. Three, you are my only real friend Suzuki, everyone else wants to be my friend because of who I am, even the other guild members. Last, I finally told you I loved you and got to kiss you so it can't be that bad. I mean, I know you thought I was beautiful IRL but from what I can tell, this version of me you seem to like also. Your roaming hands told me that." she finishes with a giggle.

"If you want to find a way home I will help you Mieko. You don't have to stay here because you think it will make me happy."

"I want to stay here because it makes me happy. If you want to come along for the ride, by all means, follow me Lord Momonga." she bows kind of mockingly to him and reaches for her Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown. She concentrates on the sixth floor and disappears. Momonga does the same and appears right beside her. They make their way into the Colosseum to meet the Dark Elf twins created by BukuBukuchagama, Aura and Mare.

Taylar was very excited to meet them. She thinks it is because she is a max level angel of life and kids just seemed to be radiating life. Momonga thought it was cute how excited Taylar was to meet Dark Elf children. He thought she would make a great mother someday. Then he thought to himself

 _'Oh shit, for us to have kids, we need to have sex. I've never done that. Although I never remember her having a boyfriend, there is no way someone as beautiful as her is still a virgin like me, I might only be a couple years older but there's no way... what if I'm so bad she doesn't want to be with me... oh crap... wtf is going on in my head'..._ he starts to calm down after a few seconds. It was like his higher intelligence was telling him to stop freaking out and he did, just in time to arrive in the middle of the arena.

"Lord Momonga, Lady Taylar, welcome to the sixth floor that I guard!" Aura says with enthusiasm from the balcony. She then jumps the 20 meters to the ground, somersaulting on the way down and landing like a feather. She runs over to the Supreme Beings and bows.

"Where is Mare at Aura? Aren't you both suppose to be here?" Taylar asks

"MAARREEEE! Get down here, you are making the Supreme Ones wait!" Aura shouts up to the balcony.

"I-I-I can't s-s-sis. I-I-I-It's too f-far down f-f-from here." Mare replies

"Get down here and stop making Lord Momonga and Lady Taylar wait!"

As Aura yells at him, he gathers up his courage and jumps down. He is not looking forward to the landing, he is not agile like his big sister is. When he is about 3 meters from the ground he sees a flashing of gold and white and he is being slowly carried to the ground by Lady Taylar. He realizes the flash of colors were Lady Taylar's hair and wings. She lands and gently sets Mare down.

"T-T-Thank you. L-L-Lady Taylar!" he stutters out excitedly

"You are welcome Mare." she says and pats him on the head and makes her way back over to Momonga.

"What brings you to our floor Supreme Ones?" Aura asks

"Ahh yes, we wish to conduct some tests while waiting for Sebas' report. Nazarick is in an unknown situation and we wish to test some of our power. The other floor guardians will be here shortly also." Momonga says

"Does that mean Shalltear is coming?" Aura asks. It sounds like she is annoyed at the prospect of seeing Shalltear. It seems the NPCs got some of their creators personalities. That reaction reminded both of them of BukuBuku and Pero.

They setup some training dummies and conduct a few tests. Momonga finds it easy to use all of his abilities, spells, and equipment. Taylar feels exactly the same. Even when her and Momonga tried flying it seemed to come to both of them like they had been doing it their whole lives.

Once their own power was tested, Momonga wanted to test the staff of Ainz Ooal Gown. Right as he was about to test out its power, he and Taylar got a message from Sebas.

{Lord Momonga, Lady Taylar, I have scouted the area with Lupus Regina and CZ. The Great Tomb of Nazarick is now on a grass plain. I found no signs of life in the search area you ordered}

{Good work Sebas, come to the sixth floor to report to the floor guardians and send Lupus Regina and CZ to the 10 floor with their sisters} Momonga tells him

{Yes my lord!}

After the message is ended, he uses the staff to summon a primal fire elemental. He suggests Aura and Mare fight it. Aura is very excited but Mare wants nothing to do with it. Aura finally talked him into it saying they were offered by the Supreme Beings. As they both figured, the summon was no match for Aura and Mare. Shortly after the battle ended, Aura made her way to the Supreme Beings

"Thank You Lord Momonga, Lady Taylar, I haven't had that much exercise in a while!"

"You two look thirsty. Would you like some water?" Momonga asks them. He then pulls out a pitcher of endless water and Taylar pull out 2 glasses from her storage. The Dark Elves drink the water happily and it earns them a smile from both Supreme Beings.

"I-I-I thought L-Lord M-M-Momonga would b-b-be scarier?!" Mare says

"Oh really Mare? He can be quite scary when he needs to be. Would you prefer he was scarier?" Taylar asks

"N-N-No! I-I-I like Lord M-M-Momonga like t-t-this!" Mare and Aura both exclaim.

Right as they were hoping Lord Momonga would be this nice forever, a gate opened in the arena and out stepped Shalltear Bloodfallen, a true vampire and lamprey if her blood rage took over. She was a short, petite, silver haired, red eyed girl who gave off an air of nobility

Normally someone of her race is pretty hideous but Pero spent so much time on her appearance she turned into a lolicon's dream girl. No doubt this was Pero goal, the man had a lot of fetishes. Momonga got to see Shalltear's settings and he bet even some of the fetishes Pero designed her with made him embarrassed.

"Ewww something smells dead in here" says Aura taking a jab at the undead Shalltear.

"Ah my beloved master." Shalltear says completely ignoring Aura.

"What's the matter no come back Shalltear? You getting slow in your old age?" Aura tries again to provoke her.

"S-S-Shut your m-m-mouth shrimp. I a-a-am not o-o-old!" Shalltear yells at her

"BOTH. OF. YOU. STOP. ACTING. LIKE. THAT. IN. FRONT. OF. THE. SUPREME. ONES." Cocytus says. The large, blue, four armed Insect creature says to them. This was Cocytus, the creation of the Warrior Takemikazuchi. The ultimate warrior and level 100 like all of the floor guardians.

"Ah Cocytus, thank you for coming." says Momonga.

"I. WILL. ALWAYS. COME. WHEN. CALLED. FOR. LORD. MOMONGA. " Cocytus replies. Aura and Shalltear started up their bickering while Cocytus was talking with Lord Momonga. As he was about to tell them to stop it again, he heard someone from behind him beat him to it.

"You two stop acting like that in the presence of two Supreme Beings." says Albedo.

She had just arrived with Demiurge. The meticulous devil in an impeccable orange suit. He was the creation of Ulbert. He was considered one of the weaker floor guardians in terms of power but his mind was sharper then any other guardians.

"Thank you for coming Albedo, Demiurge" says Taylar

"Your thanks are wasted on us Supreme One. We were created to serve the Supreme Beings of Nazarick and will always answer when called." Demiurge says to her

Albedo then steps up front. "Now that everyone has arrived, the ritual of fidelity for our masters." she says to them. Before either could say anything, the guardians lined up in front of them with Albedo slightly ahead of everyone.

"Shalltear Bloodfallen, Guardian of the 1st, 2nd, and 3rd floors pledges her undying loyalty to the Supreme Ones."

"COCYTUS. GUARDIAN. OF. THE. FIFTH. FLOOR. PLEDGES. HIS. UNDYING. LOYALTY. TO. THE. SUPREME. ONES."

"Guardian of the 6th floor, Aura Bella Fiore, pledges her undying loyalty to the Supreme Ones."

"A-Also Guardian o-of the 6th f-f-floor, Mare Bello Fiore, pledges h-h-his undying l-l-loyalty to the S-S-Supreme Ones."

"Guardian of the 7th floor, Demiurge, pledges his undying loyalty to the Supreme Ones."

"Guardian Overseer Albedo pledges her undying loyalty to the Supreme Ones." Once Albedo kneels and pledges her loyalty she continues speaking.

"With the exception of the Guardians of the 4th and 8th floor, all the floor Guardians have pledged their undying loyalty to the Supreme Ones."

"Raise your heads." Momonga says to them. If Taylar wasn't here and so confident, he would probably be a nervous wreck right now, but her reassurance and presence beside him was making him think very clearly right now.

"First thank you all for coming here."

"Your thanks are wasted on us Lord Momonga. We will serve you and Lady Taylar to the best of our ability and do anything asked of us by the Supreme Ones. However, if Lord Momonga or Lady Taylar gives the order, we, the Guardians, will accomplish any task set to us, no matter how difficult or arduous, with every fiber of our beings. We hereby swear that we will never allow the Supreme Ones to be disgraced by our actions!"

"This we swear!" All of the Guardians say in unison

Momonga and Taylar were both relieved and moved by the Guardians display of loyalty. They had no doubts they would serve them with every fiber of their being. Both of them smiled at the Guardians.

"Excellent Guardians, we have no doubts you will carry out our commands without fail. The Great Tomb of Nazarick is caught up in an unknown situation. Have any of you seen anything strange on any of your floors?" Momonga asks them

"Nothing strange on any of my floors masters." Shalltear says

"NOTHING. ON. MY. FLOOR. MASTERS." says Cocytus

"Everything is fine on our floor Supreme Ones." says Aura

"Nothing on the 7th floor masters." Demiurge says

"We are sorry masters, we regretfully have no idea what is going on." Albedo says

"That is alright Albedo. Sebas is currently scouting outside of Nazarick with Lupus Regina and CZ Delta, he should be returning soon." Taylar says

The Guardians are kind of shocked by that. Sebas could defeat even the strongest of the Guardians in hand to hand combat and he was currently scouting. They could tell how serious the Supreme Ones were taking their current situation. As they were finishing up, Sebas returned to report his findings.

"Sebas, please tell us what you have discovered. All the Guardians need to know our situation so we can best defend Nazarick." Taylar tells him.

"Yes. To begin with, the terrain surrounding us for a kilometer in each direction is a plain. There are no signs of man-made structures. I spotted some small animals, but there were no humanoid or large creatures." Sebas says

"Were those small animals monsters?" Taylar asks

"No, they were life-forms which had no combat power." Sebas replies

"I see. Then, were the plains you spoke of covered in frozen grass which would cut you as you passed them?"

"No, it was simple grass. There was nothing special about it."

"And you did not see any sky castles or similar buildings?"

"No, I did not. There was no sign of man-made illumination in the sky or on the land."

"I see, so there was only a starry sky and green grassy plain. Thank you for your hard work, Sebas."

As he praised Sebas for his efforts, Momonga was somewhat disappointed because he had not obtained any useful information.

However, he got the confirmation he needed that they were no longer in the game world of YGGDRASIL, although he did not understand why he could use YGGDRASIL's equipment and use its spells.

He did not know why they had come here, but it would be wise to heighten Nazarick's security just in case.

"Guardians, increase the security of each floor by one level. We are unsure of what has happened. If you encounter an intruder, do not kill them, but capture them alive at all costs. When you capture them, do as little harm to them as possible. I apologize for imposing such demands on all of you at a time like this."

The Guardians voiced their acknowledgement and nodded in unison.

"Overseer Albedo and Defense Commander Demiurge, come up with a plan to strengthen our information sharing between floors. Do not worry about the 8th floor, Victim manages that floor and he will continue to do so." he says

They nod in understanding and he continues to try and improve their current situation.

"Aura and Mare, can you conceal the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick? Simple illusions don't seem very reliable."

Aura and Mare looked at each other and began thinking. After a while, Mare spoke up

"U-using magic m-m-might be tricky. If we h-h-had to hide everything along with the surface although, we could cover the walls in mud, and then add plants as camouflage."

"Do you intend to soil the glorious walls of Nazarick with base dirt?" Albedo said that with her back turned to Mare. Although her voice was sweet as velvet, the tone it carried was anything but.

Mare's shoulders trembled, and although the surrounding Guardians remained silent, their attitudes suggested that they shared Albedo's opinion.

In contrast, Momonga and Taylar felt Albedo was being too much of a busybody. The situation was hardly serious enough to warrant such a reaction.

"Albedo, calm yourself down. Momonga was talking to Mare." Taylar says to the succubus.

"I deeply apologize Lady Taylar!" Albedo bows even lower

"It is alright Albedo." Taylar says

"Mare, proceed with your plan. If you require any assistance, ask any Guardian or their servants for help if you need it. Lady Taylar and I will return to the throne room and go over the information. Once we have a better idea what Nazarick has gotten into, we shall inform all of you. We look forward to your continued loyal service." Momonga says then him and releases his death and despair aura before he and Taylar teleport back to the throne room.

"Well that was tiring. What is up with their high opinions of us?" Momonga says to Taylar

"I mean, we are their gods. It only makes sense they would see us like that Momonga." Taylar says to him

"I'm still surprised with how calm you are with this whole situation. We don't even know where we are and what is going on. Maybe you should be guild leader for this." he laughs at the end.

"No you are the perfect guild leader. You ARE Ainz Ooal Gown Momonga. I will follow you just like the Guardians." Taylar tells him

"What are we going to do about Albedo? You had to notice how she was looking at both of us. You aren't seriously going to have her be my second wife?" Momonga asks

"Why? Do you not think she is beautiful? Would you prefer I left her to be a slut? I have no problem with her being with you and me. It is much better then her being like Tabula set her to be. How about we bring her here and give her the choice? Would that make you feel better Momonga?" Taylar says

"Well I agree that her being set as a slut could not be left like that. Don't you think she should be able to choose who she loves?" Momonga asks.

"That's why I said I'd give her a choice. I suppose you didn't notice Shalltear drooling over you either. We didn't change her settings. I'm sure the Pleiades probably feel the same about you. You better get used to it Supreme One." she laughs at the end

 **Back in the arena after Taylar and Momonga left...**

The pressure that was crushing their heads to the ground suddenly vanished. Even after the departure of the masters, nobody raised their heads. After a while, someone sighed in relief. The tense atmosphere was gone now that Momonga's Auras of death and despair were gone and no longer lingering.

The first to get up was Albedo. Her white dress was stained where her knee had touched the ground, but she did not mind at all. She flapped her wings to swipe off the dirt on her feathers. After seeing Albedo rise, the others followed suit, though nobody dared to speak.

"That, that was s-s-scary sis." Mare says

"Yeah, I thought I'd be squashed flat by Lord Momonga's aura."

"As expected of Lord Momonga, to think his presence would have such a great effect on us Floor Guardians."

"AS. A. SUPREME. BEING. HIS. MIGHT. OVER-MATCHES. OURS. BUT. I. DID. NOT. EXPECT. HIM. TO. BE. SO. POWERFUL." Cocytus says

"He didn't radiate that aura when he was with us. Lord Momonga was kind, and gave us something to drink when we were thirsty." Aura says to the Guardians

Aura's words caused the other Guardians to emit an air of tension. It was condensed jealousy that was almost visible to the naked eye. Albedo was surprisingly, the only Guardian who didn't seem jealous at all. They all knew how she felt about Lord Momonga and found this reaction quite the opposite of what they expected.

Mare's shoulders trembled, and then his eyes went wide.

"That, that must h-h-have been the true p-p-power of Lord Momonga, the ruler of t-t-the Great Tomb of Nazarick. It was amazing!" Mare says

That changed the mood instantly.

"Exactly! He showed us his ability as an absolute ruler in response to our feelings, as expected of our Lord. The kind masters who remained here with us until the very end." Albedo says. That makes the Guardians visibly relax.

"Then I shall take my leave first. If Lord Momonga and Lady Taylar are in the throne room, I must go there immediately. It is my purpose to be by my masters side in case they need anything." Sebas says to the Guardians.

"I understand. Then, Sebas, serve Lord Momonga and Lady Taylar well and do not disgrace them. Report to me if anything happens. In particular, if either summons me, you must let me know!" Albedo tells Sebas.

"I will do as you ask Overseer Albedo." he replies and begins to jog away to serve his masters in the throne room.

"It is fairly quiet around here. Shalltear, is something the matter?"

After Demiurge's question, everyone's eyes went to Shalltear. She was still on her knees, they understood Lord Momonga's aura was overwhelming but she should have risen by now.

"WHAT. IS. WRONG. WITH. YOU. SHALLTEAR?" Cocytus asks

She lifted her head after she was called on again. The dazed look on her face would make people think that she had just been woken up.

"Ah, after being exposed to Lord Momonga's awesome presence, I could not help but get excited. I fear my underwear has gone through a bit of a crisis." Shalltear says.

Everyone looked at each other, not quite sure what to say. Then all their eyes fell on Albedo. They knew her feelings for Lord Momonga and were preparing for the fight that would no doubt be happening in moments. To their surprise, Albedo just had a smile on her face and didn't seem to be upset in the least.

"Hmm. Albedo, do you have nothing to say to that?" Demiurge asks

"Why would I have a problem with that Demiurge? She can dream all she wants. I know for a fact she has no chance. I found out who I was created in the likeness of before we were transported to this new world. So I am not worried about this lamprey." she laughs at Shalltear.

"What do you mean by that Albedo? Who were you created in the likeness of. I thought Lord Tabula made you in the likeness of what he believed to be the perfect woman?" Demiurge asks her

"Oh you are quite right Demiurge. I was created in the likeness of the perfect woman. You all know that the Supreme Beings can travel to many different worlds right?" Albedo asks them all

"Of course, there were 9 worlds in Yggdrasil and the Supreme Ones could travel between all of them freely." he says to the Overseer

"Ah yes, but did you know there are more worlds then that and one of those worlds is the Supreme Ones original world? They did not say the name of this world but I heard them talking about it before we were transported." she tells them

This peaks everyone's interest. The fact that the Supreme Ones had an original world was new information everyone of them wanted to hear and know about.

"In their original world Lady Taylar's appearance is mine. Lord Tabula created me in her likeness, the perfect woman in his eyes but she didn't want to be with anyone but Lord Momonga. She told Lord Momonga before we were transported here that the Ruler of Death and Guild Leader of Ainz Ooal Gown deserved at least two versions of her. So I know unless Shalltear can make herself look like another version of Lady Taylar, she has little to no shot to gain Lord Momonga's affection. Lady Taylar has already given me her personal acceptance by kissing me in the throne room when we came to this new world." she finishes

"You are lying you ugly gorilla!" Shalltear yells

"Are you saying Lady Taylar looks like a gorilla Shalltear?" Albedo says

"I am saying you are lying bitch!" Shalltear tells her

"Be as mad as you want Lamprey, if you do not believe me that is fine. Just ask Sebas or any of the Pleiades they were all present too, but do not call me a gorilla unless you are intentionally trying to disrespect Lady Taylar." she tells Shalltear

The Guardians all look at Shalltear with questioning glances. She doesn't have a response for that and just stomps off to find the Pleiades. She knows Solution won't lie for that succubus. She needs to talk to her immediately.

Albedo had a triumphant smile on her face. Right as she was about to press her advantage on Shalltear, she is interrupted by a message.

{Albedo, are you free right now?}

{Yes Lady Taylar, what do you need of your servant?}

{Come to the throne room, tell the other Guardians to go about their business. Lord Momonga and I will be waiting for you.}

{As you command Lady Taylar}

"Well, it was nice to catch up with all of you but Lord Momonga and Lady Taylar require my presence in the throne room. She told me to tell you to to go about your tasks. Demiurge, I will send you a message when I am done and we can make the plan Lord Momonga asked of us." Albedo tells them before heading off to the throne room.

Albedo headed to the throne room with a smile on her face. She had finally put that slutty Lamprey in her place and all was right with the world. As she arrived at the throne room doors she noticed Yuri Alpha standing outside.

"Hello Yuri, Lady Taylar and Lord Momonga asked for my presence." she says to her

Yuri knocks on the door and announces Albedo to everyone in the room. She then opens the door for Albedo and lets her in. When she enters she see Lady Taylar, Lord Momonga, and Sebas in the throne room. She approaches the throne and kneels before the Supreme Beings.

"Albedo, thank you for coming. Sebas could you leave us for a moment, Lord Momonga and I need to speak with Albedo." Taylar tells the butler.

"Yes my lady, I will be right outside the room if you require anything." Sebas replies

After Sebas exits the room, Taylar tells Albedo to rise and she casts a silence spell so no one can eavesdrop on their conversation. This makes Albedo a little nervous. She has no idea what they want to talk to her about.

"Alright Albedo, I asked you here because I want to ask you some questions. You are to answer my questions from your heart. I do not want you to say what you think we want to hear, I want to hear what you want, not what you were created to want. Do you understand?" Taylar asks her

"Yes Lady Taylar." Albedo replies

"Very good. First question, I want you to make sure you understand what I'm asking you so my first question might seem strange. Do you know what a slut is?" she asks

"Someone who sleeps with whoever they can, like Shalltear." she says

The end of that gets a laugh out of Taylar and Momonga.

"It wouldn't surprise me if Pero made her like that, he was a character to say the least hehe. Well know that you understand I will explain to you what happened, then I want you to decide what you want alright?"

Albedo is still kind of confused but nods her head in agreement.

"I'm not sure if you know but Tabula created you after myself from another world. He never let me see how he set your personality. When Yggdrasil ended Lord Momonga used the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown to let me see your personality, and I made 1 change to that personality. Momonga here believes by doing so, I took away your free will to choose but I believe I gave you a much better option. Now I want you to decide what type of person you want to be." she tells Albedo

She then explains to Albedo about Tabula having her set as a slut, and how she changed that to be in love with Momonga and want to be his second wife. Taylar tells her she wants her to choose who she would be. She was free to be with whoever she liked and shouldn't feel any obligation to Taylar or Momonga.

When Albedo heard how Tabula wanted her to be, it made her sick. She couldn't believe her creator wanted her to be like that. She did not want to be someone who would act like that. The thought of her being made to think like that made her even angrier at her creator. Not only did he abandon her, but he wanted her to be some common whore. It made her red with rage and also grateful to Lady Taylar that she would care enough to not only change her personality but personally choose her to be with Lord Momonga along with her. Her decision was made up before Taylar even stopped telling her about what she did.

"Lady Taylar, I can never thank you enough for changing what Tabula did to me. It fills me with disgust to think I would act like that. If you are asking if I would rather go back to that or be with you and Lord Momonga, then my answer is I want to stay as you changed me to. I will grind myself to dust to try and repay what you have done for me, and will serve you and Lord Momonga with every fiber of my being in whatever you need." Albedo tells Taylar

Taylar turns to Momonga... "Well, is that good enough for you Momonga? I gave her the choice and she chose us." she tells him

"Albedo, do you not want to fall in love with someone you choose instead of it being chosen for you?" Momonga asks her

"My lord, if I could choose to love someone it would be you. The fact that Lady Taylar changed me to this does nothing but fill me with joy. Many in the Great Tomb of Nazarick would like to be with you. If she had not changed me, I am sure I would also feel the same as they do." Albedo tells him

"Well, now that that is settled Momonga, I believe Albedo deserves a kiss for being honest and confessing to you." Taylar says

"OK, who are you and what have you done to Taylar? I am still not only convinced this isn't a trap, but also shocked how fine you are with this." Momonga says to her

"To be honest, I'm kind of still weirded out by how comfortable I am with this also but she did already get a kiss from me, so it's only right if she also receives a kiss from you like I did." she tells him

Momonga is still unsure this is the right thing to do. He never had a girlfriend in Japan and when he finally got a date he was transported to this world. Now the girl of his dreams was telling him, not only did she want to be with him, but the NPC that was designed after her should be with him also. It was like an anime coming to life. It was awkward and welcoming. He wasn't quite sure what to think. He finally decided to just let things come as they may and it really didn't seem to bother Taylar in the slightest.

He walked up to Albedo and gave her a kiss. He tried to make it a quick one to avoid the embarrassment of kissing someone else in front of Taylar but Albedo had other ideas. She had been waiting for this moment and wasn't going to let him get away that easily. She wrapped her arms around him and put everything she knew as a succubus into that kiss to make it irresistible to Lord Momonga. When they finally pulled away from each other Momonga could only say one word.

"WOW..." he says, still trying to recover from the kiss Albedo gave him.

"I told you she was an amazing kisser." Taylar says to him with a little giggle "Although I feel kind of left out. She certainly didn't kiss me with that much passion. Did you use some secret succubus technique you only save for Lord Momonga?"

"N-N-No Lady Taylar. When you kissed me it caught me off guard and I didn't have time to think about what to do. I wanted to impress Lord Momonga and I had time to realize it was coming. I am very sorry Lady Taylar." Albedo says, she bows deeply to Taylar hoping she didn't offend her.

"It is OK Albedo. Truthfully, I was surprised I kissed you as well. I did plan on doing it. I just didn't realize how comfortable I was with it until I was doing it. Plus you being an amazing kisser helped me relax, but I expect a kiss like you gave Momonga the next time we do." she tells her with a giggle.

"Would you like one right now my lady? I will no longer be surprised and you may whenever you like." Albedo tells her.

"Hmm... that is a great idea Albedo. I wonder if Lord Momonga would be ok with that?" she turns to him

He is dumbfounded again. You would think his negative karma value and change in personality would make him completely fine with these developments. He was convinced though that not even someone who was extreme evil could picture a scenario of two women this beautiful wanting to be with only him.

"I think this is going to be harder to get used to then any man would think possible, but who am I to deny two beautiful women what they desire?"

As he says that Taylar takes that as a go ahead, I'd love to watch, from him. As her and Albedo share the same kind of passionate kiss he did with Albedo he thinks to himself

 _'I think I am going to enjoy this new world'_

* * *

Chapter 2 done... hope you enjoyed it...


	3. Learning To Be A Queen and Carne Village

Disclaimer: I do not own anything (except my OC)

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, favs, and follows.. didn't think my story would get this popular so fast... so here is a bonus chapter for the week... I was inspired by all your nice comments, messages, and reviews of my story and finished this chapter and got halfway done with chapter 4... if you don't see me answer your review here it is because I left a review in chapter 2 answering the questions that were posted up until Friday... This is the chapter Albedo will start to act much different then everyone remembers her acting... she will still be Albedo but... well... you will see... the more time the NPCs spend around Ainz and Taylar the more they will start to act a little different then they usually do... hope you like it... if you don't well I really could care less lol...

Now, let's get to the next chapter!

* * *

After Taylar and Albedo have their kiss, they both turn to Momonga. He was staring like a horny teenager at them. They both found it quite adorable. When he realized they were done and staring at him, he collected his thoughts.

"Well, you two seemed to enjoy that." he chuckles "Now Albedo, I have something for you." He extends out his open hand and a Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown appears there. "As Overseer of all the Guardians, you will need to be able to travel Nazarick quickly. I trust you will take care of this ring and never let anyone else use it." Momonga tells her

"Yes my lord. I will guard it with my life!" Albedo replies. As she turns to leave, Taylar has one more thing to talk to her about.

"Albedo, I know you understand mine and Momonga's acceptance of you but there is still things you need to prove to truly be with Momonga." this kind of confuses Albedo but she listens to Taylar intently. "It is one thing to be Momonga's lover, it is an entirely different thing to be his wife. You must prove that you can handle that role before you can have it. It is not as simple as making him happy, being Momonga's wife means you would no longer be just a guardian, you would be a queen of Nazarick. We must make sure that is something you can handle. So do your best and we shall be watching you Albedo." Taylar tells her

"I understand Lady Taylar, I will do my best to prove to you and Lord Momonga that I am ready to be a queen of Nazarick." Albedo replies to her

"I have no doubt you will Albedo. You may return to your duties and we will message you if we need anything. We will either be here or in our rooms if you need us for anything. Once you have finished your duties message me. I have a role I wish for you to fulfill when you are not busy." Taylar says to the succubus.

After Albedo leaves, Taylar and Momonga call Sebas back into the throne room. He wants to ask her about the whole Albedo being a queen but he realized Taylar was actually dead serious about them all being together so he said nothing. He really didn't have any idea what to say anyway. They really need to figure out where the hell they are. If someone is close enough to threaten the safety of Nazarick they must assess their power and take appropriate action.

"I know we need to figure out our situation but I have a terrific idea to strengthen the loyalty of those in Nazarick and it will only take about an hour. What do you say?" Taylar asks Momonga. Sebas is also extremely interested in what Lady Taylar is going to say but never shows it on his face. He can only appear as the perfect butler in front of the Supreme Beings.

"What did you have in mind Taylar? I think we can spare an hour for those of Nazarick." Momonga says.

"Well, it is almost dinner time. Why don't we invite all the homunculi maids to join us for dinner? It will be nice to spend some time with everyone in Nazarick. We can have breakfast tomorrow with the Guardians, and lunch tomorrow with the Pleiades. Sebas, would you prefer to eat with the Guardians or the Pleiades? I know you are considered a Guardian because of your power but you are also the leader of the Pleiades." says Taylar

"Whichever my lady believes I shoul-" he gets interrupted by Taylar

"Sebas, you are no longer just a creation following orders blindly. You are your own person now, when I ask you what you want, I want to know what YOU want. Not what you were told is the appropriate response."

"Very well my lady, I would like to eat with the Pleiades. Although some of them are a little more, let's say outgoing, then I would ever raise them to be. I see them kind of like my daughters. I believe that is because of how Lord Touch Me created me but it is still what I would like." Sebas replies

"Fantastic Sebas, well don't be late for lunch tomorrow then. I'm sure you will be there when Momonga is. You seem to be attached to his hip." Taylar giggles at the end

{Pestonya do you have a moment.}

{Of course Lady Taylar, what can I do for you?}

{I would like you to gather all the homunculi maids in the restaurant to have dinner with Lord Momonga and I. Have the Pleiades rearrange the tables so we may all sit at the same table.}

{Yes my lady, I will get to that immediately}

Pestonya is delighted the Supreme Beings care enough for the regular maids to have dinner with them. She sets out immediately to gather them all and let them know the news.

"Well, we got about an hour Taylar. Would you like to step outside and see this new world?" Momonga asks her

"That sounds awful romantic Momonga, are you trying to get me in the mood?" she laughs at him

"I-I-I just wanted to c-check out the new world. Man, I never thought you would be saying things like that to me. I have a feeling if I was human I would have already had a heart attack." he says

"I would like to accompany you as a guard my lord." Sebas says

"That sounds good t-" Taylar is cut off by Momonga

"Not that I don't want you there Sebas but I have another job for you. I need you to find the mirror of remote viewing so we may take a look around us. We will take 2 of the Pleiades with us as guards. Narberal and Lupus Regina can both use the fly spell, I think we will take them. Yuri Alpha!" he says

Yuri enters the throne room after being called and bows to Lord Momonga. He tells her to summon Narberal and Lupus Regina to accompany them as guards and that she and the rest of the Pleiades are invited to join them for lunch tomorrow. Yuri is very excited to spend time with the Supreme Beings and knows the rest of the Pleiades will be also. She quickly gets them from the entrance from the ninth to the tenth floor where they are still stationed.

Once the 2 Pleiades get to the throne room, both with smiles on their faces at the news of lunch with the Supreme Beings, both touch a Supreme Being and they are teleported to the first floor. There they come across Demiurge and Albedo going over the defense of Nazarick. They both insist on accompanying them as guards but they tell them that is why they brought Lupus Regina and Narberal.

When they get outside they both look up and can't believe their eyes. Neither of them had ever seen stars before and now the entire sky was filled with them. They had to get a better look when they saw that sight.

"Lupus Regina, Narberal, cast fly we are going up in the sky." Momonga tells them.

He and Taylar spread their wings and take off straight up in the air. Once they get up there, the view they were admiring gets even better. This world looks untouched compared to their old world.

"Wow, this is amazing Momonga." Taylar floats over to Momonga and grabs on to his arm to admire the stars and untouched plains below them.

"It looks like an unclaimed box of jewels just there for the taking." Momonga says to no one in particular.

"Oh Momonga, you know how much I love jewels. Are you going to give me the world?" Taylar asks

"I would give you whatever makes you happy Taylar." he says to her

Both the Pleiades are completely moved by this scene. They can see these Supreme Beings not only care for them but for each other. As they are admiring the view Taylar and Momonga see Mare concealing Nazarick. He is doing a very good job and they believe he deserves a reward. They fly down to talk to Mare and praise him for his hard work.

"S-S-Supreme O-O-Ones, w-w-what do I o-o-owe the honor o-o-of your visit?" Mare says as he bows to their arrival.

"We simply came to let you know that you were doing a good job Mare. We wish for you to have this." Momonga holds out a Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown.

"B-B-But that is a r-r-ring of Ainz Ooal Gown. O-O-Only Supreme Beings can wear t-t-those." he says

"It is alright Mare. It is a reward for your hard work and you will need it to get around Nazarick quickly." Taylar reassures him

"T-T-Thank you, Lady Taylar, Lord Momonga."

Right as they finish, Albedo and Demiurge come over to report about the defensive status of Nazarick. They give Demiurge a Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown as the defense commander. Then tell Albedo about breakfast with the Guardians and they tell the Pleiades they are joining the homunculi maids for dinner so they can make their way back to their rooms at their leisure then they teleport near the restaurant for dinner.

"What were the Supreme Ones saying up in the sky you two?" Demiurge asks

"Well Lord Momonga said this world looks like a box of jewels just there for the taking. Then Lady Taylar said she loved jewels and wanted to know if he was giving her the world. He told her he would give her whatever would make her happy." replies Lupus Regina.

This makes Albedo smile. She picked the most fantastic man to love. Demiurge immediately started making plans to hand the world to the Supreme Beings. If that is what they desired then he would deliver it to them.

After Momonga and Taylar had a great dinner with the regular maids, they set off to get some sleep. The next few days were going to be busy and although they didn't require sleep it was good to rest the mind. When Taylar suggested they both sleep in Momonga's room he went back to being flustered.

"Don't worry Momonga. I'm not asking you to SLEEP with me. We have immortal bodies now so we have plenty of time for that. Let's just get comfortable with each other first then we can explore those options." Taylar tells him to calm him down

"Yep, glad I'm not human anymore. I definitely would have had a heart attack already." he says to her while laughing.

This was going to take some getting used to and he had no doubt she would invite Albedo to join them eventually which would make him even more flustered. He needed to get used to this before she did that or he would not appear to be the great leader of Ainz Ooal Gown he was trying to project.

After they both changed into their sleepwear, they laid down on the bed together. Momonga's bed was abnormally large. You could easily fit 8 people on this thing, but that didn't stop Taylar from getting right next to him and snuggling up to him. Momonga was a little nervous at first but after just a few minutes he instinctively wrapped his right arm and wing around her and quickly drifted off to sleep.

Albedo has been having the best day ever. After everything that happened today she didn't think it could get any better and then she heard Lady Taylar planned to have a meal with everyone in Nazarick at some point. To make it even better Lord Momonga wanted to give Lady Taylar the world to rule.

Albedo finally understood what Lady Taylar meant when she said it was one thing to be Lord Momonga's lover but an entirely different thing to be his wife. She now knew what she needed to do to become a queen worthy of the Supreme Ones. She had to care for the beings of Nazarick just as much as they did and mentally prepare herself to rule at least part of the world.

For Albedo caring for the beings of Nazarick was not a problem. She loved everyone in Nazarick, and always would if they didn't disgrace the Supreme Beings. She just needed to show it more. Perhaps she could eat with some of the regular maids and Pleiades when she had the chance. She also didn't need to eat like the Supreme Beings but she could and some foods gave her boosts.

She also possessed a lot of extra talents being created as the perfect woman. She could sew, cook, clean, and numerous other things men would love. Maybe she could teach some in Nazarick these skills to bond with them. Anything was worth a shot to be with the Supreme beings.

After she finished informing all the Guardians, she returned to the throne room. Tabula never gave her a room, another thing that annoyed her about her creator, and when she tried to message Lady Taylar she did not respond. She flew up to her hidden space in the ceiling, pulled out her bag, and began sewing some baby clothes. It's never to early to be prepared.

Taylar woke up after a few hours of sleep. She felt absolutely terrific right now. She could feel Momonga right beside her, he felt very warm and safe. She remembered she wanted to talk to Albedo but fell asleep very quickly. It was almost morning and Albedo should be in the throne room shortly. She had no idea where her room was. She knew where the Pleiades stayed they had their own wing, the other guardians stayed on their floors, she wondered where Albedo's room was. She would have to find that out today.

Momonga looked like he could use another hour or so of sleep so she gently got out of bed and went to figure out where Albedo's room was. After she changed into her bright red Miko outfit, she thought she would change it up for today, she made her way to the throne room. When she entered she was surprised to see Albedo sitting at the base of the throne, sewing what looked like tiny clothes.

When Albedo saw Lady Taylar enter she rose then kneeled for the Supreme Being. Before she could say anything Taylar held up a hand and spoke first.

"Two things Albedo. First, I told you to learn to be a queen. You do not kneel to an equal. I know you are not a queen yet but you must act like one. Call me Taylar, not supreme one, Lady Taylar, or anything like that. Second, are you sewing baby clothes? Oh sorry, I have three things. Third, where is your room? I recall the Pleiades rooms, the guardians all have their own places on their floors. Where is yours at?" she tells her then asks a bunch of questions

"Well, Lady Tay-" Taylar points at her "Sorry Taylar. Yes, I am sewing baby clothes. I was given the skill to and the reason I was sewing in the throne room is because I do not have a room. So I decided to pass the time until you or Lord Momonga woke up by being prepared for the future." she finishes with a smile.

"Well, that is depressing you don't have a room. How could Tabula not give you one? Actually, that works out great. What I wanted to talk to you about yesterday was a role I was hoping you would take on for me."

Albedo is excited at the prospect of helping Taylar. She wanted to do whatever she could to show she was growing as a ruler and wife.

"You see, Momonga has Sebas, the world's perfect butler, to attend to him whenever he needs it. I was thinking you could serve a similar role for me." Albedo's wings start to shake with excitement. "I can tell by your wings you don't have a problem with my request. You would not be a butler, just an adviser, who could help me with some things around Nazarick. I know you have your Overseer duties and I don't want you to neglect them. I am working on a plan to lighten your load in that department so you can focus on other things. Also, sewing sounds fun so why don't you teach me? I used to be good at it but never tried it in Yggdrasil. And lastly, since you don't have a room, you can have mine. It is right next to Momonga's room and that is where Momonga and I will be staying so you can be close by in case we need you."

"Taylar I appreciate your generosity but I don't think I can take your room. There are a number of guest rooms I could take instead so you could keep your room the way it is." Albedo says

"While that is true, a guest room is not fit for a queen. I suppose I could clear out another of the member's rooms for you to have."

Albedo can't believe Taylar just offered to clear out another members room for her to make it her own. She really isn't sure what to do. The other Supreme Beings did abandon them but she knew Lord Momonga missed them and probably wouldn't want that.

"Then if it's alright with you, I will stay in your room, if you are sure you do not need it for anything." Albedo says

"It is your room now Albedo. I will remove my things once Momonga awakens and you can put your things in there. Would you like to go there now? Momonga won't be awake for another hour or so and there are some clothes in there I will never wear but would be perfect for you." Taylar asks Albedo

"That sounds like fun. I will follow you."

Taylar points right next to her and Albedo gets the message. They walk beside each other talking all the way to Taylar's room. Albedo is learning a lot from her in a very short amount of time. As expected of a Supreme Being, to be able to impart wisdom on someone in mere moments. Albedo had a lot to live up to.

After they go through the wardrobe and Albedo tries on a few, she decides that Taylar was right and they do suit her. She noticed Taylar wore different outfits, probably so Lord Momonga wouldn't get bored with the same color and decided to wear her new red dress to match Taylar. It looked exactly like her normal dress but was blood red just like Taylar's current Miko outfit.

When Momonga woke up he didn't feel Taylar laying next to him. When he opened his eyes she was nowhere in sight either, but he can swear he hears her giggling. He looks around and realizes it is coming from her room. He gets himself out of bed and heads towards her room to see what she is giggling about.

As he nears her door it opens and out walks Taylar and Albedo. Both wearing red dresses and talking like they are best friends. He is starting to get worried about how close they are getting. This definitely won't be good for his heart.

"Well, you two look very lively this morning. I love your dresses, you both look beautiful." he says to them. He remembered reading that if a girl wore something new you should say how great they looked in it. Judging by both their reactions, that was the right thing to do.

He walks up to each of them and gives them a quick good morning kiss. Getting used to that was still much more stressful then ruling Nazarick. It was starting to get easier for him and he was forcing himself to get used to it so he wouldn't seem so damned flustered around these two beauties.

"Well aren't you just a gentleman. You are very nice for being the Angel of Death." Taylar laughs at the growingly confident Momonga

"Good morning Lord Momonga." Albedo says a giant smile on her face from the kiss she got. She can hardly control her wings right now.

"Albedo, that goes for Momonga too. No Lord, Supreme One, or any of that. Just call him Momonga." Taylar says

"But he is the Ruler of the Great Tomb of Nazarick, I must address him as Lord." she says

"Do you hear me call him Lord Momonga?" Taylar asks

"No I don't Taylar." Albedo says

Momonga is very intrigued by this conversation. He has no idea why Albedo is suddenly just referring to her as Taylar and why she wants her to just call him Momonga. It seems like she is training her for something.

"Well as interesting as this conversation is, shouldn't we go use the mirror to find out our situation? I think we have put this off for long enough." Momonga says

"That is a good idea. I say that to you a lot don't I?" Taylar says

"Yes, you sure do" he laughs

All three of them head to the throne room to use the Guild Masters office for the mirror. Momonga is going to let Taylar try first since she is a pure magic caster and he is a hybrid. They take turns scanning the surrounding area.

They have been at it for two days now and still haven't found anything. That isn't too unusual because the mirror cannot scan a large area but they figured they would have found something by now. The best they got was finding a forest near the end of the night and they saw two worgs. Nothing but insects to the likes of Nazarick.

They hoped the third day would bring them more luck and they retired for their usual rest. They didn't rest for a full 8 hours because it was unnecessary but spending 3 or 4 hours alone, enjoying holding each other, was the best part of their day.

Right before lunch on the third day, Momonga finds a village. It looks like a regular farming village. As he is about to move on to the next area, he sees a number of horses running through the village. It seems strange so he zooms in to get a better look.

"Hmm... is this a festival or something?" when Momonga zooms in he sees it is not a festival but a bunch of knights attacking villagers. They are being slaughtered and it doesn't seem to bother Momonga in the slightest watching people be killed. As he is about to move on, he looks at Taylar standing next to Sebas. He sees a quick illusion of Touch Me and right as he is about to say it. Taylar beats him to it.

"Saving someone in trouble is the right thing to do. Isn't that what Touch Me used to say Sebas?" she asks the butler. Albedo doesn't quite understand why Taylar would save a bunch of human insects but is curious about the reason.

"Yes Lady Taylar, it is what I was created to believe." Sebas replies

"Well, it is settled then. Sebas, go tell Demiurge to raise the security level of Nazarick to the maximum. Albedo, go get full armed you are going to accompany me and Taylar to this village." Sebas bows and takes off to find Demiurge. He wondered why Albedo didn't bow as she should have but that will be a question for later.

As Sebas and Albedo both run off Taylar suggests they were masks to hide their face and they can come up with some excuse why they can't take them off. Momonga pulled out a plain black mask knows as the mask of the wraith. It was incredibly easy to get the item from the Halloween event. He actually got it because he had nothing else to get from there but he quickly found out it was more then it seemed.

Yggdrasil had a cosmetic system for every piece of gear. This ensured that even if someone had the same exact gear as you, you both could look completely different from each other. The mask Momonga got had a hidden ability he only told to Taylar and Nishikienrai. If you used this mask as a cosmetic it retained the ability shroud of the wraith. It would make you completely incorporeal for 5 mins and you could turn the ability on and off with just a little concentration to activate or deactivate.

Taylar pulled out a white mask with light blue lines that followed the contour of a face, on the light blue lines where yellow Miko runes following the lines. She doubted anyone here could read Kanji. It was starting equipment for a Miko and had absolutely no ability or worth whatsoever.

After they were both ready, Momonga held out the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown.

 ***GATE***

He leaves the staff in the office and pulls his scythe out as he steps through first. There is no way he is letting Taylar go first. She is the healer, he is the front liner. He wanted Albedo to come so she could protect Taylar if necessary. She was built to be a tank, she would be perfect to protect her. He decides to try his magic first then he will see about melee combat.

 ***GRASP HEART***

The knight's heart appears in Momonga's hand and he crushes it. The knight drops dead on the spot and Momonga is relieved his favorite spell worked on the humans in this world. If he would have resisted it, he would have grabbed Taylar and Albedo and left these villagers to their fate. As he is finishing up that thought Taylar speaks up.

"Did you have to start with 9th tier. I mean that's pretty overkill for a mere human. Let me try something a little less powerful." she says to him

"M-M-M-Monsters!" the other knights screams

"Says the man attacking innocent villagers and killing without remorse. Let's see how tough you really are." Taylar says.

 ***HOLY RAY***

She casts a tier 4 spell to see how it works instead of the ninth tier overkill Momonga went with. To her and Momonga's surprise, the ray pierces right through him and he drops over dead.

"Wow talk about weak, to die from mere 4th tier magic."

As he dies Albedo steps through the portal, fully armed and ready for battle.

"I am sorry it took so long. The preparations took some time."

"You have perfect timing Albedo." Taylar says

As they are conversing, Momonga walks up to the two terrified sisters holding onto each other for comfort. He tries to hand the injured one a potion but they freak out thinking it is blood. Albedo hears their disrespectful tone and immediately tries to put them in their place.

"You lowly humans dare deny the generosity of a Supreme Bei-" Taylar cuts her off

"Albedo, this is precisely what I meant. When you are a ruler, you may rule over many species. While humans are indeed weak, they are also driven and determined if nurtured and encouraged." Taylar tells her.

"I am sorry Taylar. I will try and take your lesson to heart and learn from it."

Taylar holds out her hand and casts a spell on the injured girl.

 ***HEAL***

The wound instantly heals up and the girl feels better than she ever had in her life. She quickly tries to thank her saviors.

"Thank you for saving us. I am Enri, Enri Emmot, and this is my sister, Nemu." Enri says

"You are welcome Enri. Stay here and we will take care of the knights attacking the village. I will cast some protection magic on you that will keep you safe if you stay here." Taylar says

 ***ANTI-LIFE COCOON* *WALL OF PROTECTION FROM ARROWS* *SANCTUARY***

"Here take these." Momonga says as he throws two small horns at the girl named Enri.

"Those are the Horn of the Goblin General. They will summon about 20 goblins to serve you. Use them to protect yourself." he finishes and turns to head toward the village.

He created a Death Knight and sent it out while Taylar was talking to Enri. It was much different from creating an undead in Yggdrasil. It actually took over a human corpse when he cast it and took off after he gave it orders. He was going to have to experiment with this. Enri had one last question as he tried to walk off towards the center of town.

"Thank - Thank You very much. May we know the name of our saviors?" Enri asks

{Momonga I've been thinking about this. We should spread the name of Ainz Ooal Gown in another world. How do you feel about being called Ainz Ooal Gown?}

{While I agree spreading the name is probably a good idea, I'm not sure calling myself that is appropriate}

{You ARE Ainz Ooal Gown, and have been since it was founded}

{Fine}

"I am Taylar Ooal Gown and this is Ainz Ooal Gown. This warrior..." she points to Albedo "Is Albedo. Just Albedo for now." she says with a smile no one can see because she is wearing a mask.

{Did we have a wedding while I was sleeping?}

{Very funny, like you would object if we did.}

Ainz has absolutely no come back for that. He actually did dream about her quite often in RL but he wasn't going to tell her that. They both spread their wings and took to the sky. Ainz had given Albedo a necklace of flying so she could keep up. On the way, Taylar asked Albedo how she felt about Momonga taking the name Ainz Ooal Gown.

"I wish he would keep his name but I understand why you would want to change it. I believe some of the Supreme Beings would object, but they abandoned us, and you two are here so it does not matter what they think." she tells her

The venom with which she said the others abandoned them was not lost on Taylar. To be honest, she kind of felt the same. They all simply gave up everything they worked so hard for. She understood there was "RL" but it was a terrible place. Who would choose that over this? After they stopped playing they even stopped meeting up and they didn't even call either of them anymore except for Nishikienrai. It was just her and Momonga for the last 2 years of Yggdrasil. The only upside to that was they had all of their old comrades gear.

When they got there they saw the Death Knight slaughtering everyone. Momonga realized if they were getting beaten this badly it would be a waste of energy to even fight these pathetic weaklings. He was curious what his scythe would do in this world but the Death Knight had killed almost all of the knights.

He ordered the Death Knight to stop and he, Taylar, and Albedo descended. Everyone was staring at the 3 of them and the incarnation of hatred and death that seemed to be controlled by the Angel of Death. What they really couldn't believe was what appeared to be an angel that radiated pure hope and joy. Seeing them next to each other was like Heaven and Hell coming together.

"I am Ainz Ooal Gown. The rest of you will return to your leaders and tell them that if they attack this village again it will bring them nothing but death and despair." Momonga tells the remaining 4 knights. They run off at lightning speed when they realize he is letting them go.

Taylar steps in front of him and walks up to an old man who looks to be in his late 40s or early 50s.

"I presume you are the village chief by your position in this crowd. Our help was not for nothing, we require information for our help. We have been asleep for a long time and know nothing about this area anymore. This village did not exist when we were last awake." she tells him.

{What do you mean when we were last awake Taylar? Now you are starting to confuse me. Are you trying to pass us off as gods to these people?}

{No just rulers, not gods. If we can find out how far back they know we can just pick a later date and say that is when we are from. You wanted to give me the world, didn't you? They say every journey starts with one step} she turns and gives him a smile he still can't see.

{Alright but if you truly want this we need to proceed cautiously at first. We know nothing of this world there might be many others like us out there}

She nods her head and returns her attention to the village chief. He agrees to tell them what he knows of the land and show them a map he has. Once they learn what they can from the village chief, they take a stroll around the village to talk about what they learned.

"Well this might be easier then I thought." Taylar says

"What do you mean by that? You can't think that based on the intelligence we gathered from one village chief." Momonga says to her

"If what he said is true I think I can. He said the Kingdom's best warrior could probably have defeated those knights. That means there is a chance he could have lost. He is probably around level 40ish, 50 maximum if he has crappy gear. Those knights were mostly in their teens and some in the 20s. The best fighter in the Empire is supposedly this Martial Lord Troll guy. He might be 40-60 depending on his gear. The only one that gives me pause is the Slaine Theocracy. When he mentioned these 6 gods, they seemed an awful lot like players from Yggdrasil. If that is the case taking over 2 of those 3 should be a piece of cake. I think it would be best to start with E-Rantel based off that map he showed us but we first need more Intel to make sure that is the right move. Also based off what he said about Yggdrasil gold, we are incredibly wealthy in this world." she finishes

"Well, you pretty much just took the words right out of my mouth. I think I have a way for us to gather Intel that we can talk about back at Nazarick. Albedo, do you have anything to add?" Momonga says

"No, I believe you two covered everything Momonga." Albedo says.

He is grateful Taylar got Albedo to call him Momonga. It seems like it lifted a little weight off his shoulders and he got a good feeling when she called him that. As they were about to depart, they saw the village chief taking with some of the villagers and it looked like something was wrong.

"What is wrong chief?" Ainz asks

"Ah Lord Ainz, it seems there are about 50 riders approaching the village." he says

"Is there a building the villagers can gather in? Taylar will be able to protect it from attack if you are all in the same building." he tells the chief

"They should all fit in the storehouse Lord Ainz." he says

He gathers up all the villagers and Taylar casts protection magic on the building. They then proceed to the village square and wait for the riders to arrive. Once they get into their view they can see they look completely different from the knights they just killed. Maybe this one would end in a bloodbath like the first run in with knights did.

While they looked like knights they were wearing different equipment. He wasn't sure if this was just a ragtag band of knights or a group of mercenaries. Ainz could tell the man at the head of knights was the leader by his position and the look in his eyes. When they got close the head knight looked them over before dismounting.

Ainz understood the look of fear in their eyes when they looked at the Death Knight. Based on the gear Ainz could see, his Death Knight would probably kill all of them. What he didn't like was the look in their eyes when they looked at Taylar and Albedo. While both of their faces were covered it wasn't hard to see their bodies.

Even Albedo, covered head to toe in full plate armor. Her armor fit her body to perfection and you could see every curve. It took him all his willpower not to rip all their eyes out. He at least noticed the head knight had some common courtesy not to stare like a horny teenager.

As Gazef Stronoff approached the third village trying to track down the knights attacking the villagers in this area, he was grateful to see it wasn't burning like the others he had come across.

When the village square came into sight he was feeling happy, grateful, worried, and a little scared as he scanned the people standing in the square. There were 2 obviously beautiful women even if their faces were covered. That was his assumption at least from his experience with women who showed off their body that much. Even the woman in full plate had incredible curves.

When he saw Ainz his heart dropped. He could see the jet black wings, huge scythe, and black mask. He looked like someone who dealt in death and was not to be trifled with. When he saw the giant black incarnation of hatred standing behind him he hoped he didn't have to battle that monster.

"I am the Warrior Caption of the Re-Estize Kingdom, Gazef Stronoff. I have been sent by order of the king to visit each village in this area and exterminate the knights attacking the villagers here."

"The Kingdom's Warrior Captain..." the village chief mutters in awe.

Gazef looks at the village chief "you must be the chief of this village. Can you tell me who the people with you are?" he says. The chief is about to speak up but Ainz interrupts him.

"No need for that Warrior Captain. I am pleased to meet you. I am Ainz Ooal Gown, this is Taylar Ooal Gown and this is Albedo. We saw this village being attacked and stepped in to stop it." Ainz tells him

Gazef immediately bows after hearing they saved the village.

"Thank you for saving this village. I cannot express how grateful I am for that." Gazef says

"Ah no need to bow, I did this for payment of information. This village was not here the last time I ventured out." Ainz says

"Payment? Are you an adventurer?" Gazef asks

"No, not an adventurer. We have just been asleep for a while. I was trying to find out exactly how long." Ainz tells him

"I am sorry Master Gown I have never heard your name before. Could you tell me about the knights who attacked this village?" Gazef asks

"That is not a problem like I said, we have been asleep for a while. As far as the knights, almost all of them are already dead. Do I really need to say anything else?" Ainz states.

"Already dead huh... Did you strike them down Master Gown?"

"No not all of them." he says

"If I could ask you a couple questions... who is that?" he points at the Death Knight.

"He is a servant I created. He is the one who killed the knights, well most of them."

"And could I get you to remove your masks and helmets?" Gazef asks

"That would not be a good idea."

"Why is that Master Gown?"

"Well as for myself, my name is Ainz Ooal Gown but I am called many things. Angel of Death, Grim Reaper, Ruler of Death, etc... Along with those titles comes the ability to instill fear on those who gaze upon me. If I were to remove my mask, the two beside me, and possibly you would be fine, but I assure you, all of your men would die of fear." Gazef's men get visibly tense after he says that but Ainz continues.

"As far as the two beside me. While they have no such abilities, I can tell there are few men in your company who share your tact and courtesy. I assure you these are the two most beautiful women you would ever lay your eyes on and I'm already holding back from ripping your men's eyes out because of how they are looking at my wives." he says and releases a quick burst of his aura of despair.

Most of Gazef's men pissed their pants when Ainz released his aura. It was only for a split second but it was enough for them to realize he was serious in what he said. Even Gazef had trouble controlling his fear when that happened.

Taylar was getting bored with this conversation until Ainz called her his wife. She could tell that being forward and pushy was working quicker than she expected on him. Especially when he said "wives" and included Albedo. She wondered if they should have a proper wedding in Nazarick and lost herself in thinking about dresses while Ainz continued his conversation.

Albedo was bursting with joy on the inside. Momonga had called her his wife. She knew she still had much to prove to he and Taylar but the acknowledgment from him made her want to pounce on him. All she could think about was little Momonga's running around and she paid no more attention to the human. It did not matter what he said, only what Momonga had already said.

"It is unusual to see such beautiful women even if you can't see their faces but it is no excuse for my men. I apologize on their behalf Master Gown." Gazef says

Right as Ainz is about to respond one of Gazef's scout's returns and tells him the village is being surrounded by about 50 magic casters and all of them have summoned angels. Gazef thinks of asking Ainz for help but then reconsiders after what he said about his men.

"Master Gown do you know why there are that many magic casters surrounding the village?" Gazef asks him.

"No, I have no idea why Warrior Captain." he responds

"If you do not know then they must be here for me. The only country that could gather that many magic casters is the Slaine Theocracy. It seems I have made an enemy of them too for them to send one of their scriptures after me. I will lead them away from the village. I hate to ask this of you Master Gown but could you please protect this village once again if it comes to that." Gazef says

"I have already given my word to protect this place so you need not go that far. I will make sure they are all safe." Ainz tells Gazef.

"Thank you Master Gown." Gazef bows then mounts his horse. He needed to draw the Theocracy away from this village, clear a path for his men to ride back to the capital and report what had happened here.

"I wish you luck Warrior Captain. Take this, it is an idol of good luck." Ainz hands him what looks like a small wooden doll.

"Thank you Master Gown, I hope it brings me much luck."

As Gazef was riding away from the village he realized he had been set up. He now knew the reason the Noble Faction pushed so hard not to let him take any of the Kingdom's treasures. He had on nothing but back up equipment. He might be able to win with his normal gear on, but as he was now he didn't stand much of a chance. All he could do was buy his men some time for them to flee and inform the King of what had happened.

As they were walking back to the village chiefs house, Ainz opened a gate and sent the Death Knight to report to Demiurge. While they were walking Taylar had to ask something.

"I assume since you gave him that useless trinket, you intend to fight this scripture unit he was talking about?"

"Ah, you noticed that? You seemed to zone out for a little bit so I thought I could sneak it by you." he laughs

"Do you think I'm going to let you put yourself in harm's way for that man?" she asks

"Do not worry Taylar, we will use clairaudience/clairvoyance to observe the battle. If it is something I can not handle, I will leave the Warrior Captain to his fate. You will be stuck with me for a while. Plus, you two are coming with me. I want to see the look on someones face when a real angel teaches them their place." he jokes she walks up and intertwines her fingers with his and says.

"Good... now, let's go watch the show!"

As they walk back to the village Taylar notices the chief walking behind her and slightly to the left of her. She wishes he was a little farther back, _where he belonged! hmm, why did I just think that?_

When she looked over at Albedo she got a little annoyed but couldn't actually be mad at her. She was standing behind Ainz and slightly to his right. She was trying to teach her but she couldn't point out everything or she would never learn. Albedo has made a great deal of progress in just a few days already which is why she couldn't get mad at her.

The fact she was calling her Taylar and Ainz Momonga was a huge step in Taylar's eyes. She saw the way the Guardians acted around them and knew Albedo was struggling with the idea but she was keeping it together pretty well. She could overlook this for now and just point it out later if she kept at it.

Once they got to the village storehouse Taylar projected her clairaudience/clairvoyance to observe the battle. The villagers were in awe of the magic but they slowly came back to normal as the battle progressed.

The Warrior Captain was not having a good time in the battle. He had defeated a few angels using martial arts but the magic casters would just summon another one. He was running low on stamina and would soon be overwhelmed by sheer numbers.

"Perhaps I should keep you alive so you can watch me slaughter those villagers before I kill you Gazef." Nigun says

"HAHAHAHAHAHA." Gazef starts laughing uncontrollably at him "You believe you will massacre those villagers? I wish you would leave me alive so I can see the look on your face when you die. There are three people in that village who are stronger then me and I doubt you could defeat even one of them." Gazef says to him

"That is why you will die here instead Gazef because you spout such nonsense. You knowing the villagers will get slaughtered is enough for m-" Nigun stops mid-sentence.

Where Gazef Stronoff stood just a second ago, now stands what looks like a female warrior in black full plate armor, an angel that radiated hope, and the personification of death. He believed Death looked exactly like the last being. Black cloak, large scythe, and an aura that screamed at him to run away.

"Nice to meet you people of the Slaine Theocracy. I am Ainz Ooal Gown. This is Taylar Ooal Gown and Albedo." he motions to each of them "I will make this short and sweet, you can never hope to defeat me. Offer your life to me without resistance and I will make your death painless like you offered to Gazef." Ainz tells Nigun

"Hmmm... what a bluff. You may look the part but there are 50 angels and 50 casters here. You could never hope to defeat those numbers." Nigun says as confidently as he can.

"Those are Archangel Flames summoned by third-tier magic correct?" Ainz asks him

"That is so! You finally realize how futile your effort will be! You shall pay for your ignorance and foolishness!" Nigun says and has two angel charge Ainz to end him.

Ainz was going to let the angels attack him to see if his physical nullification would work but Taylar and Albedo had other ideas. They swiftly stepped in front of him and each upper-cutted an angel. They exploded in a shower of light and disappeared from existence.

"W-W-What just h-h-happened?!" Nigun yells

"Did you think we would allow you to just attack our husband/love?" Taylar and Albedo say

"You two are awfully protective today. I was trying to test my high tier physical nullification." Ainz says

"H-H-Husband? How c-c-could someone who radiates such hope and love be married to a m-m-monster?" Nigun asks

"He is no monster. He is the Ruler of Death. I am the Angel of Life. There can be no life without death." Taylar says. She wants to rip his head off for calling Ainz a monster.

"I suppose it is fine if you see my face." Ainz says. He pulls down his hood and mask and reveals his face. "Since all of you are going to die anyway."

"Have all the angels attack at once!" he orders

"Could you two please back up. I don't want to hurt either of you if friendly fire is on." he asks Taylar and Albedo. They both jump back about 100 feet from him.

 ***NEGATIVE BURST***

Ainz uses one of his necromancer abilities. It is the perfect ability for someone like him. It does nothing to the caster but heals his undead and deals negative energy damage to anything that is living. It should deal even more damage to these angels. All the angels disappear into sparkles of light.

The Theocracy magic casters can't believe their eyes. 50 angels had just been defeated in mere seconds. They all started unloading their most powerful spells at the one calling himself Ainz Ooal Gown.

Ainz noticed they were only using spells of up to a maximum of tier 3. He wouldn't even think of using something so weak in PvP. Was this really all the power these new worlder's had? There had to be people stronger than this but from what he understood, the scriptures were like the special forces of the Theocracy. He was very disappointed so far.

Taylar and Albedo show back upright as he is thinking how lame this battle is. Ainz' ability wouldn't have killed either of them but it would have hurt very badly if friendly fire was on.

Nigun was at a loss for words. Gazef was not wrong this man was much stronger than him but he still hadn't used his Principality of Observation or the trump card the Cardinal's had given him. He orders the PoO to attack Ainz. Ainz was bored already with the Theocracy's nonsense. It wasn't even fun to curb stomp someone this badly. He asked if either of them wanted to take this one and Albedo quickly said she would.

As the Principality of Observation approached, Albedo stepped in front of Taylar and Momonga. She would not let this weak angel anywhere near them. When the angel attacked she reached up and grabbed the shaft of its mace. When she knew the angel couldn't go anywhere she reached back and brought her ax down on it head. She split the angel cleanly in half with almost no effort.

"W-W-What a high-level angel defeated in one attack?!"

"Hahahaha. You think that is a high-level angel? You are kidding right?" Taylar asks

"Captain, what are we going to do?" one of the soldiers asks. Nigun reaches into his robe and pulls out a sealing crystal.

"We will summon the highest level of angels!"

They all see a sealing crystal in the caster's hands and get a little tense for a second. If that was an item from Yggdrasil, it might actually be able to hurt them. Nigun holds up the crystal and summons the angel. When the light goes away, they are all speechless.

"I see you cannot even speak in such a divine presence." Nigun says

"This is so stupid. I can't believe we were on guard for such child's play." Ainz says

"I know, to think this is their trump card. It is kind of depressing." Taylar says

"W-W-What to s-s-speak of the highest of angels like that. Y-Y-You are bluffing! Use Holy Smite Dominion Authority. It is the product of 7th tier magic and no one can withstand its might!" he exclaims.

As the column of light descends on them they all start laughing at the damage they take. Taylar takes none what so ever. She is the angel of life and very well versed in holy magic. It is her specialty and damaging holy spells do nothing to her.

Albedo barely takes any damage thanks to her gear. She was built to be a tank, and as such, has incredibly high resistances to everything you could imagine.

Ainz was laughing the hardest. He finally knew what it felt like to take damage and it didn't hurt. At least this little bit of it didn't. He might be vulnerable to holy magic being an Angel of Death but that is what gear is for... to overcome your shortcomings.

"So that is all you got?" Taylar asks. "I believe it is my turn love. I will show you a powerful angel as a gift before you die."

 ***HEAVEN'S GATE*** Taylar says.

She decides to go with the four Cherubim Gatekeepers choice. She didn't want to show she could summon 2 level 100 angels if anyone was watching and summoning 8 of the same thing he just summoned sounded boring. As the angels descended one of them took a casual swipe at Nigun's summon and killed it instantly.

As the angels descended Nigun couldn't believe what he was seeing. These angels coming down felt ten times more powerful than the Dominion Authority but he couldn't understand how that could be. He had a treasure handed down by God and this angel could summon something so much more powerful. He needed to beg for his life if he was going to get out of this.

"P-P-Please spare me! Y-Y-You can h-h-have any of the others, j-j-just let me live!" Nigun says as he sells out his whole unit to try and survive.

"He told you to offer your life without resistance or suffer despair. This is what you get for attacking the Ruler of The Great Tomb of Nazarick. Angels, kill all of them but leave the captain alive. We have questions for him." Taylar says

They all turn to start fleeing but the gatekeepers are having none of that. These beings attacked the Angel of Life and will pay for such an action. When Nigun accepts that there is nowhere to run or hide he falls to his knees waiting for death.

It gets very quiet and Nigun is wondering what happened. He opens his eyes and sees the three of them in front of him. He believes this is where they will question him but Albedo has other plans for him.

"Momonga, Taylar, I believe we should send this one to Neuronist Painkill." Albedo suggests.

"That is a good idea Albedo. She will be able to get the answers we need and it won't waste any of our time." Ainz says

Ainz walks right up to Nigun and uses one of his master of death abilities.

 ***PARALYSIS***

When Nigun slumps over he sends a message to Demiurge to meet them at the entrance of Nazarick. He had a prisoner Demiurge needed to take to Neuronist. He was hoping she wouldn't kill him during questioning. He really wanted to see what kind of undead he could make out of a caster from this world. He opens a gate to the front of Nazarick and throws Nigun through were Demiurge should be waiting, just a few seconds later all three of them step through the gate as well.

Before they teleport to the office to discuss what they have learned, Ainz tells Albedo to gather the Guardians and their most trusted companions in the throne room so he can speak with them. They needed to know what they learned so that Nazarick could be prepared as possible for the future. So far the beings of this world seemed weak but if they were here, there could certainly be others.

* * *

and chapter 3 has come to an end... sorry it was so long... didn't realize I was at around 10K words for this chapter until I was done but I wanted to get through the introduction of Carne Village and Gazef... until next time!


	4. Preparing For Another Adventure

Disclaimer: I do not own anything (except my OC)

"Talking"

 _'Thinking'_

 ***SPELL/ABILITY/MARTIAL ARTS***

{Message}

 **A/N** : thanks for the love shown towards my story everyone, I'm very grateful for all your comments, praise, and feedback... I promise you I am not trying to make all these recent chapters 10K words but being the obsessed Overlord fan I am I can't help myself from trying to include everything I can plus mix in my own moments with Taylar since she is an OC

 **Xonjax** : I honestly have to retype almost every line when I do Albedo's dialogue because I always type Lord/Lady before Momonga and Taylar's names so I understand how weird it is lol

 **DashingxRogue** : don't worry the Taylar/Albedo moments will continue

 **Thristan/Delta8/jesx0268/Dika Reyza/Rotrox/Frost/Sonic** : thanks for the support and comments... glad everyone likes the story so far

 **UndeadLord22** : No Ainz does not look like Malthael from Diablo III... I did describe his appearance in the first chapter... short black hair, ruby red eyes, jet black wings, tan skin, good-looking face... Malthael has blue wings with grey smoke circling them, blue eyes, etc... nothing like what I described... someone did just post an Overlord fanfic with Ainz modeled after Malthael... Its called Overlord: Reaper of Souls I read the first chapter it is pretty good you might want to check that out... and to answer your question about the harem... I might make a harem, might not, actually I intend to but at the moment I'm only planning on three which technically makes it a harem... might add more, might not... I'll see where the story takes me

I finished a day early so here you go... Now let's get to the next chapter!

* * *

As soon as Albedo uses her Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown and begins to gather the Guardians, Ainz and Taylar make their way to the office to discuss what to do next and what to tell the Guardians. Based on what they learned from the village chief, the Warrior Captain, and the scripture they fought, this world's inhabitants seem incredibly weak to them. Taylar and Ainz were pretty sure one of the Guardians would be a handful for an entire country in this world.

"See, I told you it would be easier then we thought taking over the world. If the Slaine Theocracy was the wild card bc we didn't know their power and that scripture was like a special forces unit then they are only slightly more powerful then the Re-Estize Kingdom in my opinion. Not a single one of those scriptures could use spells above tier 3 and they thought the Dominion Authority was the pinnacle of angels. I should have just taken command of it instead of having the gatekeepers kill it. I bet that would have gotten a much more amusing reaction out of him." Taylar says to Ainz

"While that might be true about the Theocracy, we can't assume that was the best they had to offer. Seeing that captain pull out a sealing crystal sure was surprising even though the angel inside was weak. We have to assume other players have come here also. I'm almost certain those 6 gods he talked about were players and if there are more here and they are max level, we will have to figure out how to deal with them if you wish to go ahead with your plans for world domination." Ainz says

"I do agree that we must proceed carefully but I also think that if another player has come here and they came alone, without a guild base, they will be no problem to handle. At least we don't have to worry about Seraphim members. They don't have a guild base to bring with them." she says with a huge grin on her face.

"I think maybe you and I are the wrong races hehe. Shouldn't I be the one bragging about killing people and taking over the world, not the Angel of Life." he laughs

"As you said, I took to being a member of Ainz Ooal Gown very well." she smiles at him

"Well, once Neuronist does her thing, hopefully, we will learn much more about this world and the Theocracy. I also wanted to talk to you about how we could gather more Intel in this world while not being so obvious. Everyone in that village, the Warrior Captain and his men, and the Theocracy unit seemed very surprised by there being heteromorphs. I think most of the people of this world, well at least this area, are humans and they don't see other races very often. So if we are to gather Intel I think it is best if we disguise ourselves. I heard the chief talk about adventurers. I think we should pose as adventurers and try to gather as much Intel as we can behind the scenes. Ainz Ooal Gown didn't exactly make a lot of friends in Yggdrasil." Ainz tells Taylar

"I know what you just said makes sense but I think it is just your higher intelligence making an elaborate excuse for you to go adventuring with me again." she says, excited at the possibility of exploring a new world with him.

"Well we need the Intel and..." he stands up, walks up to her and gives her a kiss. Taylar is not only glad she told him how she felt but also happy it was in this world. She doesn't think he would be acting like this if they were still on Earth. "I can't let anything happen to you or anyone in Nazarick."

"Do not worry, I am going to be by your side every step of the way." Taylar tells him

"I know you will be but I don't want to take any chances. So I was thinking..." he casts a 7th tier spell

 ***CREATE GREATER ITEM***

Ainz is now covered head to toe in black full plate armor with gold detailing. He had a long red cape draped over his back, he looked like the definition of a warrior. Two enormous great swords were crossed on his back in an X pattern.

"I tried to equip a sword earlier and I could only hold it. The moment I tried to use it like a weapon it simply dropped to the ground. So while we are not in Yggdrasil anymore, we still cannot use weapons restricted by our classes. I thought wielding a scythe would make me stand out too much since it is technically a farmers tool. The downside is, I can only cast 5 or 6 spells with this on. So I thought you could be the healer and I could be the warrior. We can get items from the treasury to hide our true appearances. I doubt anyone in this world can penetrate that high level of magic to see the real us." Ainz says to her.

"I believe that is a good idea but I would like to add to it if you don't mind." Taylar says

She doesn't see him object so she continues.

"First, you know they will never let us leave Nazarick without some sort of guards. I propose we take Albedo with us. Not only will she be another fighter but a party of 2 with our abilities, even if we are going to act seriously under powered, would draw a lot of attention. I know what you are thinking. We need Albedo to run Nazarick while we are gone but I believe there is someone else here who can do that job. I would like to bring her so I can teach her. She must learn to act like a queen and she will never be able to do that stuck in Nazarick. I believe Pandora's Actor should be smart enough and adaptable enough to handle running Nazarick while we are away." Taylar says to him

At the mention of Pandora's Actor, Ainz gets kind of embarrassed. He remembers how he designed him. If he is anything like he should be, it will test Ainz' emotional limits in this world.

"While I agree he can handle it, do you not think we should make it four people then. If we have two warriors, one a tank one dps, and a healer, we should probably get a magic caster for the party so we don't have to worry about anyone wanting to join us. The question is, who do we bring. I don't want to take another Guardian, they are needed in Nazarick for now. I suppose we could take one of the Pleiades. Any of them would have crushed the Warrior Captain and his men in an instant so we don't have to worry about their safety. Who should we take though? Only Lupus Regina, Narberal, and Entoma are casters. Lupus Regina is a healer just like you even if she is more a battle cleric then a healer. Entoma would be hard to disguise even with items from the treasury. So I guess we are left with Narberal Gamma. She is an Elementalist and fits what we are missing perfectly. What do you think about that Taylar?" Ainz asks her

"That sounds like a good idea. I want to send Lupus Regina to Carne Village anyway to look after things for us. It is the first place we made a good impression and even though they were scared at first, the villagers seemed to be truly grateful and appreciative of us saving them. I believe it would be a good idea to keep good relations with them so we can show we can be peaceful. That Enri girl you saved is intriguing too. She had a very strong life aura. I can see that the girl is filled with hope, drive, and determination. She may be someone to keep an eye on in the future. I know someone is going to push us to use our power and ruling through fear alone will make it much harder." she replies

"That sounds good Taylar. We will stop by the village with her and let them know she is there in our stead if they need anything. We should give them a few golems to help with constructing a wall. I doubt if they are attacked again and we or Beta are not there at the time they will survive. We are definitely going to have to have someone check on her though. I remember how Beast King Mekongawa designed her and she will probably have the same view of humans many in Nazarick seem to share." Ainz says

"Good idea Ainz. I believe we should call Albedo back here and give the task of collecting the Guardians to Demiurge or Sebas. We need to go to the treasury to talk to Pandora's Actor and Albedo needs to be there to get an item for disguise. I think we should also call the homunculi maids to the throne room to hear what we have to say along with the Pleiades. Everyone should know what we are doing and that you have changed your name." she finishes with a smirk knowing she is the one who changed his name "I also believe we should have a regular maid serve us while we are here. It will show we care for them as much as we do the Pleiades and Guardians. Plus, we can make them take the day off before serving us. I don't think they will agree to time off any other way from what I've seen and Albedo has told me."

"I believe that is a good idea. I see how hard they are all working and don't want them working to death like the people of Earth were made to do. You and Albedo seem to be getting awful close lately. Should I prepare my heart for what you are planning with her?" he asks her.

"Oh my dear Ainz, whatever could you mean by that..." she smirks "Do not worry your cute little head a bit. I am simply trying to teach her how to act like a queen. She cannot have the attitude she was created with and effectively rule over anyone who isn't from Nazarick. I intend to change that. She is actually learning pretty quickly. Did you think she just started calling you without honorifics out of the blue? I didn't think it would happen that fast but she is making good progress. I even heard from the homunculi maids she has been spending time with them and teaching them how to sew and things like that. Now I need to get her around a bunch of humans and get her used to the idea that they are not just insects who should be squashed. What's the matter Lord Ainz? Afraid you won't be able to control yourself with three beautiful women around you so much." Taylar tells him the reason then sort of makes fun of him at the end. She very much liked that he knew her feelings and she could joke like this.

"Well luckily for me, my new race does a good job of keeping me from having a heart attack. I'd be dead already if you acted like this and I was a human. It's still surreal to me you are fine with the Albedo situation but I have come to accept that you are indeed not kidding about this. I think it will be a good thing if you teach her. You two are quite literally the same person but completely different." Ainz tells her

"I will message Albedo and get her to meet us after telling Demiurge to gather the Guardians. You should message Pestonya to gather the maids. I will tell Sebas to gather the Pleiades he is just outside the door." she tells him

{Albedo, where are you at in gathering the Guardians?}

{I am about to leave Demiurge on the 7th floor and head to Aura and Mare Taylar}

{That is good, give the task of assembling the Guardians to Demiurge and tell him to make it in one hour. I want you to join Ainz and I. We have some news for you and wish you to come to the treasury with us. After you tell Demiurge, teleport to the throne room. We will be waiting for you}

{Very well Taylar. I will be there shortly}

{Pestonya, are you busy right now?}

{No Lord Momonga, do you need me for anything my Lord?}

{Yes, I wish for you to gather the homunculi maids in the throne room in one hour. Taylar and I have some things we wish to talk with everyone in Nazarick about. You should come too.}

{Very well Lord Momonga, I will gather them with haste!}

{Good, we will see you all in one hour.}

Once they send their messages Taylar walks to the door, opens it, and gives Sebas instruction to gather the Pleiades in one hour. They tell him they are headed to the treasury with Albedo and want Yuri to join them. Once Albedo arrives, they all teleport to the Treasury entrance. Albedo is excited to enter. She may be the Overseer but only Supreme Beings and Pandora's Actor have ever been in the treasury. She had never met Pandora's Actor but knew he was created by Momonga because she was the Overseer.

Ainz and Taylar take off the Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown and hand them to Yuri. Then Ainz tells Albedo she needs to do the same. She is hesitant at first but after he explains that while you cannot get here without the ring, you cannot enter with it on. It is a safety feature built in just in case someone happens to steal a ring and make it here.

Once they enter Ainz can't help but think of the probably ridiculous conversation they were about to have. He wishes he would have known Pandora's Actor would become alive eventually, he definitely would have made his personality a little less, ummm... flamboyant, let's say. He can only imagine what they are going to think when they meet him for the first time. As they enter, they see someone sitting on a couch in the middle of the treasury. It looks just like HeroHero but Albedo can sense it is a fake supreme beings aura.

"Just because you can mimic the appearance of a supreme being does not mean you can fool a Guardian, let alone the Overseer. Stand before me so I can destroy you, you impostor!" Albedo yells at the Black Ooze.

"That is enough Pandora's Actor." Ainz says

Both Taylar and Albedo watch as HeroHero starts to form a different body. When he is done a few seconds later they can obviously tell he is a doppelganger. Taylar had actually never seen Pandora's Actor. She knew Momonga created him to oversee the treasury and made his backstory to love magic items and finance but not much more than that. She was very surprised when he appeared to be wearing a German military officers uniform.

When he saluted and greeted Ainz in German she understood why he was hesitant to come here. This had to be embarrassing for him even if he was now the Ruler of Death and no longer just Suzuki.

"So you can turn into guild members huh? Pandora's Actor, turn into me!" Taylar says enthusiastically

"Why are you doing this to me Taylar?" Ainz says

"I'm not sure I like how much your intelligence has gone up. You are already catching on to my schemes after just a few days." she pouts.

"Don't worry, I usually enjoy them but right now it's hard enough dealing with two of you when we are in an unknown situation, I think my head might explode if there were three of you." he replies

"Fair enough but I believe you interrupting my fun deserves some compensation from you!" she says

"You are one to talk about increased intelligence. You made up a new scheme seconds after I stopped your first one! I got an idea..." he stops mid-sentence and kisses her so passionately she can't speak or even think of anything else. She is just lost in the kiss, even after he breaks away she just stands there.

"Sorry Albedo, I know to be fair I should give you one too but that is the only way I could stop her. We have business here we need to handle quickly. I will give you your kiss when we leave." he tells Albedo

"I anxiously await that moment Momon- Ainz." Albedo replies.

She still wishes he would have kept his name. Ainz Ooal Gown still reminds her of being abandoned right now. None of the other supreme Beings deserved all Momonga had done for them except Taylar. She stayed till the end just like he did. Albedo has vague memories of it just being Taylar and Momonga for around the last two years they were in the last world.

"Hmm, Momon huh... I think I like that. That gives me an idea. Let's get our items and I can tell you what we are planning Albedo. Pandora's Actor, we require two necklaces of greater mirage." Ainz says

"Yes! Mein Creator! I shall get them for you immediately!" he salutes, then bows and heads off with a flourish.

 _'How in the hell did I ever think that was cool?'_ Ainz thinks to himself right before Pandora's Actor returned from the massive pile of gold with items of all kinds sticking out of it. He has no idea how he knew exactly where they were in that pile but he did make him love treasure.

"Are these what you needed Schöpfer? (creator)" he says

"Was that German you were just speaking! Do not do that in front of me!"

"I am very sorry mein creare (creator)!" he finishes

"Was that German and Latin combined? How many languages did I give you geez."

"You bestowed upon me 100 different languages for my acting and shape shifting to be truly worthy of being your creation Lord Momonga!" Pandoras actor seems to be very excited about his acting ability. It makes sense to Ainz since he is a doppelganger and can take on many forms. He was also highly intelligent which made staying in the right character very easy for him

"Well, that might have been too many. We are in an unknown land, transported here the day Yggdrasil ceased to exist. Taylar, Albedo, Narberal, and I need to go outside of Nazarick to get more Intel. I want you in charge of Nazarick when we are absent. All the denizen's of Nazarick will be there and none have ever met you. I believe it is time they do so if you are to be in charge." Ainz tells him

"It would be my honor mein creator!"

"What did I tell you about the German!"

 _'I'm very surprised I haven't died of embarrassment talking to him yet. I bet Taylar is getting a kick out of this. Albedo just looks confused. Oh shit, that is right, I never told her about leaving Nazarick. I was going to wait to tell her with everyone but cats out of the bag now.'_ he thinks

"Sorry I was going to tell you when I told everyone else but you, me, Taylar, and Narberal Gamma are going to disguise ourselves as adventurers and head to the city of E-Rantel to gather information. We must pose as humans because it seems this region is only made up of humans and we would stand out otherwise."

At the mention of looking like a human, Albedo gets a disgusted look on her face. She has no desire to look even remotely like a human. Taylar sees what she is thinking and decides this is a good teaching moment.

"Your thoughts are written all over your face Albedo. This is what I meant by learning to rule over all species. If your reaction is like that when humans are merely mentioned, what would your reaction be if one was standing here? I will make a deal with you Albedo. I will show you humans can be more than just weak insects. That girl we saved, Enri Emmot, I felt a strong will from that one. I guarantee she will do something no other human has done and if that happens we will host her in Nazarick. WHEN that happens, you will be her guide and escort from her village to Nazarick, all around Nazarick, you will eat dinner with all of us and you will do it with a smile on your face and be courteous to her the entire time." Taylar says to her

"It will be hard for me to do that. I know with just one swing of my ax I could have killed that whole village, so to see them as anything but weak I'm not sure I can do. You also do not have to make a deal with me Taylar. You told me you would help me be a worthy queen of Nazarick and I believe it is helping already, so I will listen to you." Albedo says to her

"Yes, I see you have been learning quite a bit Albedo. I know you regularly go see the homunculi maids and teach them new skills, have been visiting the various floors of Nazarick to check on its citizens and you even went and saw your sisters. I am very impressed at your progress Albedo."

As Taylar is praising Albedo she begins to beam with pride. She knew eventually she could learn to put up with anything for Momonga but thought it would take years. With Taylar guidance, she was learning much quicker than she ever expected. That must mean what it is to be a Supreme Being. To be able to do things in moments that takes others years or lifetimes to achieve.

"Oh, one last thing Pandora's Actor. When you are not in charge of Nazarick we have some more things for you to sort through in the treasury."

As Ainz finishes he spreads his wings and flies above the pile of gold. He holds out his right hand so his inventory opens then takes his left hand and places it on the left side of the inventory. Everyone is shocked when he spreads open his inventory even wider. No one knew that was possible. He then sticks his whole arm in and sweeps it out like emptying an entire shelf on the floor. He continued to do that and Taylar finally caught on and did the same. It was their haul from destroying Seraphim before shutdown.

By Pandora's rough estimate of them emptying their inventory, there were about 1500 magic items ranging from low-class level 1-10 one all the way to Legendary level 85-95. He did not see any divine class items but they might have just been keeping them in their inventory for personal use. He also saw roughly 25 billion in Yggdrasil gold coins along with the items. He was blown away when they handed him three WORLD ITEMS! He loved world items, he actually dreams about getting them and now he was handed three at once! He hopes his creator would return swiftly so he could study them!

 _'I see it will be hard to break him of those embarrassing habits. Zumindest hat er es nicht auf Deutsch gesagt (at least he didn't say it in German). Oh crap no wonder he is so messed up.'_ Ainz thinks to himself then face-palms. Now he was very nervous to introduce Pandora's Actor to everyone.

It was time to head to the throne room and get ready to address Nazarick. Ainz was surprised he wasn't nervous. He was quickly getting used to the idea of ruling over Nazarick. The whole world was a different story. The denizens of Nazarick were easy to rule over considering how much all of them were helping run Nazarick.

 _'My job is to make sure everyone in Nazarick is safe! It is time to move forward and make sure they are happy. The past is over and done with, time to look towards the future.'_ Ainz thinks

Being able to rely on Taylar and Albedo made it even easier to think this. He had no doubt either one could run it in his place if they ever needed to. He just needed to make sure everyone in Nazarick was happy. That was all he wanted for them, to be safe and happy.

 _'I wonder if that is why she started this whole Albedo thing, so she could distract me from the completely fucked up situation we are in and me thinking too much about it.'_ he thinks to himself.

Whatever the case he was glad she was here and he wasn't alone. Every time he thought about that he got a little irritated at realizing once again, if she wasn't here, there would be no one here because everyone else left already.

 _'Screw this. I've had someone with me for the last 4 years. I finally got a date with her and we were sent here. I can't just think about what isn't here, I have to think about who is here with me.'_ He reaches out and takes Taylar hand as they are approaching the doors to the throne room.

"Albedo, head inside, I want to talk to Momonga for a minute." Taylar says

Albedo does as instructed and heads into the throne room. When they both look in the open door, they can see hundreds of Nazarick's denizens all waiting for them. It was terrifying and exciting all at the same time.

"Are you OK? You seemed to be zoning out and getting a little irritated. Are you nervous about this? We can do this later if you like. I'm sure they will wait if needed." she tells him

"No I'm not nervous and what got me irritated I'm over now. I realized we were supposed to have a date a few days ago but insanity ensued and we have barely had a moment to ourselves. I would still like that date you know. We don't even have to leave Nazarick if you don't want. There are 10 different worlds right here in our home." he finishes with a smile at saying this is their home.

"I love that idea almost as much as I love you." she wraps her arms around his neck and gives him a kiss. "So should we have a wedding? Should we have it here? If we do what floor? Where would I get a dress anyway? I bet Albedo can make one she is a very good seamstress. I mean you already called me your wife along with Albedo. Is it weird I'm planning a wedding before our first date? Yeah, that is definitely weird... I'm rambling now aren't I?..."

Ainz thinks this is the cutest thing he has ever seen. He didn't want to stop her but it was time to address Nazarick.

"I think it is adorable." he chuckles "but it is time to talk to everyone. I think we have kept them waiting long enough." he tells her.

"Way to dodge the question Lord Ainz. You are becoming quite the politician." she laughs

They enter the throne room of Nazarick. They see hundreds of its beings all kneeling. All the Guardians are here except Gargantua. Every member of the Pleiades are present kneeling behind Sebas, and Albedo is standing on the right of the throne, Ainz' left side if he is sitting down. They both make their way to the throne holding hands the entire time. When they make it to the throne Ainz sits down and looks at Taylar.

"I know this might be a little awkward but I think you should sit here with me. It has just been you and me for the last 2 years and you should be here also." he says to her.

"While I would love to sit in your lap, you belong in that throne and I know where I stand with you. Right beside you, where I always will be." she says

Everyone in the throne room who heard them are moved by their words to each other. To think the Supreme Beings could be so kind. They needed to show their loyalty to get that kind of kindness from the Supreme Ones.

"Thank you for gathering everyone. There are many things to discuss but one more important than the others first."

 ***[SILENT] DIMENSIONAL MOVE***

He immediately appears before the flag that represents Momonga. He quickly undoes it from the pole, puts it in his storage, and uses a silent dimensional move to sit back on the throne.

"I have changed my name. I am no longer Momonga. I am Ainz Ooal Gown! You may address me as Ainz. Any who object to this speak now." he announces to Nazarick.

In unison, everyone in the throne room says

"All hail Ainz Ooal Gown!"

As they all begin to praise him he thinks to himself. _'I might want to spread the name of Ainz Ooal Gown but I don't want to not be Momonga. It was me for 12 years. I'll hang this flag in my bedroom so I can still be me when I need to be_.'

When they finish their praise he snaps out of it and continues.

"We will spread the name of Ainz Ooal Gown in this world like we did all the others. To that end, we must first obtain information on this world. Taylar and I will be posing as adventurers to obtain Intel."

"My lord. We cannot let the last Supreme Beings leave Nazarick without guards. We do not know what we would do if we lost both of you." Demiurge says to them. He does not want the last 2 Supreme Beings to leave them and never return as the others had.

"Yes, we know Demiurge that none of you would like that idea so we have a solution. Narberal Gamma step forward." Ainz says. She gets up from her kneeling position and makes her way to the front of the throne and kneels again.

"Yes my lord!"

"You will accompany me along with Taylar and Albedo as an adventurer. We need a magic caster to pass as a whole party and you and Albedo will be our guards to ease everyone's minds in Nazarick. While we are away, Pandora's Actor will do most of Albedo's duties." He moves his hand to indicate who he is since no one has ever actually met him before. "Follow his orders like you would the Overseers. Now next, Lupus Regina come forward. You will accompany us to a place called Carne Village. You will act as a liaison and take some golems with you to help them construct a wall and repair their buildings." Taylar jumps in the conversation

"I also want you to look after one of the villagers, Enri Emmot. Make sure she is not killed in some random attack. Keep anyone she is close with safe also. Actually, losing someone close to you does tend to make you act courageously. Well, the girl did just lose both her parents. Hmm... OK, I am going to amend that. Keep Enri and her sister Nemu safe. The rest is up to Ainz that is all I wish from you." she finishes

"We will be leaving in a few days while we make preparations. We look forward to your efforts in the future." he says

{I am going to teleport to the room and lay down for a bit. Would you like to join me?}

{I would love to but I need to talk to the homunculi maids, I will be there when I am done}

Ainz disappears and leaves everyone kneeling there except Albedo and Taylar.

"Albedo, I need to speak to the maids. Go talk to the Guardians and give them the orders you need to before departing then talk with Pandora's Actor about giving him your responsibilities then the next 4 hours or so you can spend however you like." Taylar tells her

"Very well Taylar. I am looking forward to learning more from you." Albedo says

They each make their way to the group they need to speak to

"Thank you for coming ladies. Lord Ainz and I would like to reward all of you for your hard work. First, you only need to clean the other Supreme Beings rooms once a week, not every day. Second, you will only work for 12 hours a day and the rest of the day will be yours to do with as you please. Last, we would like for one of you to personally serve as our maid for the day. In order to do this, you must be well rested the day before so you will take the entire day off the day before you serve us. That means you will get a day off every 20 days roughly. How does that sound to you?" she asks them

"It would be an honor to personally serve the Supreme Ones but we do not need any time off Lady Taylar. We were created to serve the Supreme Beings and delight in doing it." they pretty much all say

"I knew you would say that but I'm not giving you a choice. We do not know how you working that much will affect you in this world. We will not lose any of the citizens of Nazarick so you will take your time off for the benefit of Nazarick." she tells them

The maids are in awe that the Supreme Beings care that much for them. They did not think they were worthy of such love. They would work to the bone the time they were allotted to repay the Supreme Beings kindness. Right as she was finishing up with the maids Taylar heard a commotion coming from where the Guardians were.

"How dare you address the Supreme Ones so casually Albedo. What are you thinking? You need to show them the proper respect." Demiurge says to her

"I can't believe I am saying this but Demiurge is right Albedo. I have seen you not bowing or kneeling when you should be. Do you think they do not deserve your respect?" Sebas says

"I am doing what Taylar is teaching me to do. That is all I should really have to say." Albedo replies

"You think you don't owe us an explanation!" Shalltear says

"I believe I just explained it to you Shalltear." Albedo replies

"You think that explains what you are do-" Shalltear is interrupted

"Is something the matter over here?" Taylar says

"No Taylar just a misunderstanding. I believe it is resolved now." Albedo tells her

"No, it isn't!" Shalltear says

"I suppose you are wondering why Albedo is acting differently then. Well, that is an easy explanation, I am teaching her how to be a Queen of Nazarick. Do you object to this?" she asks them

They all kneel down, except Albedo, and say in unison

"No Lady Taylar."

"So I guess it is true." Shalltear whispers

"Hmm what is true Shalltear?" Taylar asks

Shalltear didn't mean to say that out loud. She was just thinking it and must have muttered it to herself. She wasn't sure what to do but she had to answer the Supreme Being.

"A-A-About Albedo being created in your likeness from another world Lady Taylar." Shalltear answers

"Ah yes, that is true. How did you know that Shalltear?" she asks

"Albedo told us she overheard you in the throne room with Lord Ainz saying that." to her surprise Demiurge answers this time.

"So all the Guardians know, Sebas and the Pleiades probably do too since they were there. Hmm maybe this is an opportunity." she says out loud to no one in particular.

"What do you mean by that Taylar?" Albedo asks

"Well since everyone knows we can travel to different worlds we are going to play a game. I will let you know that one of the homunculi maids is also created in my image from a different world. You may talk to any of them and ask any questions you want. There is no time limit to this and you only get 1 guess so take your time and choose wisely. The first person to get it correct will get a reward. I will grant that person anything within my power to give no matter what it is. How does that sound to everyone?"

"Can I guess right now Taylar?" Albedo asks

"Honestly Albedo this was more for the other Guardians, I feel you are getting the biggest reward possible but I will give you a guess that does not affect the other Guardians chances of winning. Whisper it to me and we will see if you are correct."

Albedo whispers in Taylar's ear and she starts to smile. Taylar can tell the stories of Albedo spending time with the maids were definitely true and she was actually taking an interest in them on a personal level. She was impressed she got it right so quickly. She definitely deserved a reward.

"Very good Albedo. We will talk about your reward later after everyone's business is handled. You are not allowed to tell the others what you know. Do you understand?"

"I understand Taylar. I will see you later tonight." Albedo says.

Taylar teleports outside of her and Ainz' bedroom. Saying that still put a smile on her face. The door was opened by the guards Cocytus insisted stand here. She had to figure out a way for them to take time off too, but that is a problem for another time. It was cuddle and rest time with Ainz and that was the best part of the day.

"Just because you weren't lying don't think I will just give up like that Albedo!" Shalltear says to her.

"I would expect nothing less from you Shalltear." Albedo says

Shalltear grits her teeth about to fire a comeback at her when she realizes there was nothing else coming out of her mouth. No snarky remark, no name calling, nothing, Just an honest to goodness acceptance of it.

"You seem confused by my reaction Shalltear. Shall I explain it? I know as long as I continue to grow and learn I will be Ainz' wife, and with Taylar helping me it is coming along faster than I ever thought possible. Whether or not you also end up with Ainz is up to you and I assume Taylar and maybe me. Well, now that we have that out of the way I need to speak with Pandora's Actor. You all know what you are doing. Don't disappoint Nazarick, Lord Ainz, or Lady Taylar!" she says and heads off for Pandora's Actor.

The Guardians all start conversing about the difference in Albedo, then move on to trying to figure out who the maid they are looking for is and how Albedo learned it so quickly. While they wrap their brains around it, They start making their way to the maids to ask them questions. They all had something they desired that probably only the Supreme Beings were capable of.

Albedo went and talked with Pandora about what duties would require his attention while Albedo was away. Once they were finished she told Pandora to talk with Demiurge to make sure the defense of Nazarick would be impenetrable while Ainz and Taylar were away.

After she finished, she teleported outside Ainz and Taylar's room. She wasn't sure if she should ask for her reward now. She didn't want to disturb them but she was told to act like an equal so she had to. She knocks on the door and a few seconds later, Taylar opens the door. She is wearing her nighttime clothes and Albedo finds her quite attractive.

"Good evening Taylar, you said we would discuss my reward after we both had our talks. I did not want to disturb you but you told me to act like a queen." Albedo says

"It is alright Albedo, you did exactly what you should have and I didn't even lay down yet so your timing is great. So what would you like as a reward? Remember it must be something within my power to grant." she tells the succubus

"I have been trying to rest as you and Momonga have but it is not easy for me so I just end up either sewing or spending time with the maids. I thought maybe as my reward I could rest in here with you and Momonga. Maybe that will get me to rest." Albedo replies.

"Well, Ainz is sleeping right now but I'm sure he wouldn't mind. I don't mind myself but I get the right side." she grins at her "If you need something to wear you can look through my closet in here or you can go change and come back when you are done."

"I will go change and be right back." Albedo says excitedly. She hurries off at lightning fast speeds and returns just as fast.

When Albedo gets back they each take a side of Ainz. Albedo notices Taylar fall asleep almost immediately but she has trouble at first just knowing how close she is to Momonga. She notices his old flag hanging on the wall across from the bed and is kind of relieved he still has it. She would spread the name of Ainz Ooal Gown as her beloved wanted but he would forever be Momonga to her.

 **THE NEXT MORNING...**

Ainz stretches out his arms and wings feeling better rested then he had in a long time. When he looked over to his right, he saw Taylar in her usual place and smiled. He went to pick up his other arm to brush the hair out of her eyes when he noticed something was pressing down on it holding it in place. When he looked over he saw Albedo, sleeping just like Taylar, cuddled up to his other side.

To his surprise, he wasn't embarrassed or flustered in the least. He was actually smiling. Having finally gotten a date with Taylar then coming here and having her bring Albedo into this was unexpected, but he was starting to enjoy every moment of this. Who would have thought someone like him would have the two most beautiful women in the world using him as a body pillow.

Instead of getting up and going to talk to Neuronist like he was going to. He instead decided to enjoy the moment and run his fingers through both of their hair. He knew he would like this new world. He had no will at all to return to Earth and the nightmare that was working. He would pick Nazarick 100 out of 100 times if Taylar was with him. After about 30 minutes they both started to wake up.

"Well good morning you two. Did you sleep well with your body pillow?" he laughs at the end

"Good morning love. You seem to be fine with Albedo being in here. I told you he wouldn't mind Albedo." Taylar says

"To be honest, I have been expecting you to do this for a couple days now." Ainz says

"Oh this wasn't my idea." she looks at Albedo and Ainz follows her gaze. She is smiling and acting shy for some reason.

"I guessed right in Taylar's game with the Guardians and asked for this as a reward because I was having trouble resting by myself." Albedo says

"Oh, a game huh? What game are you playing with the Guardians?" Ainz asks Taylar

"I told them one of the homunculi maids was created in my image from another world and she guessed which one correctly. She asked to sleep with us and I didn't think you would mind so I said yes. Judging from how you are acting, I was not wrong." Taylar says to him

"What man would complain about this situation? How did you know it was Cixous, Albedo?"

"I have been spending time with the maids and noticed Cixous acts just like Taylar. Especially when compared to the other maids. So that was my guess and I was correct. It was definitely worth the risk." Albedo says

He smiles at both of them. They start to get out of bed but Ainz interrupts them.

"Hold on a second you two. I put off talking to Neuronist so I didn't wake you two up. Don't you think I deserve a good morning kiss for being so considerate?" he asks

"That sounds fair Lord Ainz." Taylar says. She loves calling him that to tease him. They both lean in and give him a kiss. Then he wants to tell them something before they get ready to depart for E-Rantel.

"I know we are spreading the name of Ainz Ooal Gown in this world, but when we are in here, will both of you call me Momonga? I still want to be me when we are alone." he asks them

Taylar is not surprised by this. He wasn't too keen on the idea of taking the name Ainz Ooal Gown. He thought it wasn't his place to represent all the former members. Taylar suggested it because he was Ainz Ooal Gown and everyone else had abandoned them so they had no say in it she felt.

Albedo was very excited. She wanted to call him Momonga and sometimes still slipped up and said it instead of Ainz but now he was giving her permission to call him Momonga. It softened her heart knowing she would still have her Momonga with her.

"I see no problem with that, what about you Albedo?" Taylar says

"You will always be Momonga to me, my love. It would make me feel beyond happy to continue calling you that!" Albedo replies

"Thank You, both of you. Now, I need to talk to Neuronist to find out what she learned from our guest. Taylar you wanted to visit Aureole Omega right? I am still not comfortable with the 8th floor so I want you to take Albedo and Sebas with you. I will get Narberal Gamma and Lupus Regina Beta after I am done and we can meet in the throne room for our departure." Ainz tells them.

They all set about their tasks. Ainz learns from Neuronist about the 6 gods in a little more detail and finds out the Slaine Theocracy has Yggdrasil items. Nigun's weak human body didn't survive the questioning so Ainz experimented with create undead. He turned him into an Elder Lich and found out he had a talent that made his summons more powerful. He thought he might be useful so he kept him around for now.

Taylar and Albedo head to the 8th floor with Sebas so she could see Aureole Omega. They teleported right to the cherry blossom sanctuary with no trouble and went right inside. Taylar wanted to make sure her creation was doing alright with the new changes and didn't need anything.

Once their meeting was concluded they headed to the throne room to meet Ainz. He was waiting for them with Narberal Gamma and Lupus Regina. They were stopping by Carne Village first as Ainz, Taylar, and Albedo. When they headed to E-Rantel they would disguise themselves as humans and become Momon, Ariel (Albedo), and Bella (Taylar). Narberal Gamma would go ahead and find a place they could land after they left the village. They needed to get into disguise without the possibility of being spotted.

Their arrival in Carne Village was met with surprise from the villagers. Once the villagers realized who was coming, they all knelt down to pay their respects to the angels of life and death.

At Taylar's insistence, none of them covered their faces. She wanted the villagers to see that they might be heteromorphs but they were not monsters, especially Ainz. The way his gear was, it made him project the incarnation of death. It was great to intimidate your enemies but it also made anyone who looked upon him cower in fear.

After Ainz told the villagers to stand, they introduced Lupus Regina Beta to the villagers. They told them she would be the liaison for them here and if they needed anything they could talk to her. When they told them about the golems and building a wall because they would not always be around to save them, the villagers were all in awe. Golems were incredibly expensive and they were going to lend them 10 of them to rebuild the village and a new wall.

Taylar had already heard this explanation. She was more interested in the girl they encountered their first time here. After she scanned the crowd, she noticed the girl kneeling with a bunch of goblins around her. It was good to know she used the item Ainz gave to her.

Those were completely useless to Ainz and Taylar but she knew 20 goblins in the high teens of level would be a lot of help in a village like this. It was good to see the girl wasn't freaked out by goblins and was getting along with them. She knew she had a good feeling about this girl for a reason.

Once Ainz has finished his explanation, he opened a gate in the village and summoned the golems. He gave Lupus Regina her orders again and the four of them took off in the sky. When they were out of sight of the villagers they landed and all equipped what they needed to disguise themselves.

The city of E-Rantel was situated at the border between the Baharuth Empire and the Slaine Theocracy. Since it was protected by 3 layers of city walls, it was known as the Fortress City due to its appearance. The zones between each layer had their own unique characteristics.

The outermost walls were used by the Kingdom's military and had all the necessary military armaments.

The innermost wall housed the administrative zone. This zone has its own warehouses for food, and was heavily protected by soldiers.

The zone in between these two areas was the residential area for civilians. When you hear the word city, this was the zone that matched it.

This plaza was incredibly lively in the day, the noisy and crowded atmosphere would carry on till sunset. But four figures leaving a five-story building put an end to the rowdy atmosphere.

Every eye in the plaza was drawn to the four of them. Three of them were females in their late teens or early twenties. The fourth, no one could tell their gender because they were covered head to toe in black full plate armor. Some of the people in the plaza started whispering "Dark Warrior" to each other.

The first woman had sharp obsidian eyes, thick shiny black hair that was pulled up in a ponytail, and tan exotic looking skin.

The second woman had deep blue eyes, long black hair that fell down past her shoulders, and soft, alabaster skin that glowed in the sunlight.

The last woman had piercing emerald green eyes, long blonde hair that was braided in a single braid down her back, and soft, snow white skin that seemed to glow in the sunlight.

They all looked around and the armored figure took the first steps away from the building known as the 'Adventurer's Guild', it was for people who hunted monsters. Everyone noticed the copper plates hanging from their necks. The only reason they drew so much attention was that all three of the women were incredibly beautiful and the other person had some very nice armor on.

Once they got farther down the road and noticed no one was around, Momon (Ainz) turned to the women and said:

"I knew I shouldn't have let you two pick your own disguises. All three of you being so beautiful really drew a ton of attention to us already and we just registered with the guild a few minutes ago." he says to them

"Like we would let you adventure with someone who wasn't hehe." Bella (Taylar) says

"I'm sure this is going to cause some problems already. It took everything I had not to slap the look off of most of the adventurer's in the guild faces when they were looking at you three." Momon tells them.

"My, you are awful protective of us aren't you Momon?" Bella says

"Would you expect anything less from me?" Momon says

All three of them looked like they were blushing. Ainz wasn't quite sure why that was. It wasn't like he was saying something they never heard before. Well, he guesses he never said anything like that to Narberal but the other two he has. Right as he was about to ask why they arrived at the inn they were told copper plates hang out in.

Once Momon opened the doors every eye in the building went to him. They quickly took in the giant in full plate, they were all about to go back to their conversations until they saw the woman walk in behind him. She was a world class beauty and following behind her were two women who were just as beautiful.

"I see dealing with these piece of garbage humans is going to test my patience." Momon mutters to himself. He contemplates releasing his aura of despair but realizes that is a terrible idea. Luckily for him, Bella speaks up.

"If I were all of you, I would stop looking like that. It is taking my husband everything he has not to decapitate all of you right now." she tells the room.

Most of the people get the message and start trying to act like they weren't staring. A few people see the copper plates hanging from their neck and aren't intimidated in the least. They need to quickly get a room before Ainz loses his mind and starts hurting people. They walk up to the counter and ask for a private room. The bartender doesn't seem to get it and tries to get them to stay in a communal room.

"As you can see we don't need any more party members. We have a healer, a magic caster, and two warriors. So we would like a private room." Momon says again for the third time. This jackass bartender is starting to piss him off.

"Fine, if you want to get yourselves killed that is on you. That will be 1 silver. It will be 4 more copper if you want a meal." the bartender tells him

Ainz hands the man 1 silver and tells him they will get their food themselves somewhere in the city. Once he finally deals with the bartender, they start making their way towards the stairs only to be stopped by someone sticking their foot in Momon's way. The people here are really starting to wear on him. He continues walking and just brushes the man's foot aside with his.

"Hey! That hurt!" the man stands up trying to intimidate Ainz by clenching his fists together.

"Oh sorry about that, I didn't see your short stumpy leg there." Ainz says.

"You are a cocky fellow aren't you, but don't worry, I'll forgive you and let you go if you let me have your women for the night." the idiot adventurer says to Ainz.

Taylar, Nabe, and Albedo can all see he is about to explode in rage. His tone and the way he is balling his fists up let them know he is about to pummel this idiot into the ground.

{Albedo, deal with this idiot before Momonga kills him please}

Ariel (Albedo) steps in front of the man before he even knows what is going on. She grabs him by the throat and lifts him off the ground.

"Momon, do not waste your time with this piece of trash. If he cannot even break my grip, he is not worth your time." Ariel says then throws the man like a doll across the room, sending him through a table against the wall.

Almost every patron in the building can't believe their eyes. This incredibly beautiful woman just manhandled an adventurer over 6 feet tall like he was a small child. They did not know where these adventurers came from but it was probably a good idea to just steer clear of them for now.

They heard a scream come from the side of the room where Ariel tossed the idiot only to see an adventurer with an iron plate walking towards them. She did not look happy at all.

"Hey! You threw that idiot onto my potion! I saved up for weeks to buy that thing!" Brita says

"It is just a potion?" Momon says wondering why she is getting this upset over 1 potion breaking

"Just a potion! Just a potion! I had to skip meals and save for weeks to get that. It could have saved my life one day! What do you mean just a potion!?" she says angrily

"Why don't you have those men compensate you then? They started this whole nonsense." Ainz tells her

She looks over the men and knows they don't have the money to replace the potion she lost. She sees them in here all the time and they waste all their money on alcohol.

"These idiots don't have the money to pay me back, but you got on pretty nice armor. Why don't you just pay me back?" Brita says

Now Taylar is the one who is about to slap someone. This little bitch is trying to take advantage of the fact she thinks Momonga is rich. She is about to give her a piece of her mind when something very unexpected happens.

"Here." Albedo holds out a low tier healing potion "This should replace the potion you lost, and since I was the one who threw him, I will repay you."

Brita looks at the potion. She has never seen a red potion before. She will have to get someone to look at this and find out if it is worth it.

"Thank you... ummm... what's your name?" Brita asks

"I am Ariel, this is Momon, Bella, and Nabe." Albedo tells the short red haired girl.

"Well thank you Ariel and good luck on your adventures." Brita says then turns and leaves the inn. She needed to head to an alchemist to get this appraised immediately.

Once the situation is diffused they make their way up to the room they rented. Everyone is stunned, even Nabe can't believe that Albedo was the one to keep her cool and handle the situation. Only Momon finally said something.

"Albedo, that was impressive. Of all the beings in Nazarick, I would have never thought you would treat a human like that. Thank you for that, I was about to lose my mind and rip that idiot to shreds for talking about you three like that." Momon says to her.

"There is no need to thank me Momonga, I was simply doing what Taylar has told me to learn. All I could think about was how I could squash her under my boot like the insect she was but Taylar's words resonated with me. I saw that girl, Enri, that she was talking about treating her summoned goblins like her friends and not summons. It seems even weak races, like humans, can be of use if given the proper tools. I imagine there will be many human and demi-human races we will rule over. I must learn to tolerate them now because I fear if I wait too long, my opinion of them will not change." she says to them

"You are learning even quicker then I imagined Albedo. You may be an even better queen than me already." Taylar says to her

"Thank you for the praise but if that were the case, I would not have to learn from you Taylar." Albedo says

"Well, we can head to the adventurer's guild in the morning. Let's take today to look around the city and see the layout." Ainz says to them

"That is perfect. I also want to sell an item or two to get us some more money. I have plenty of useless low-level gear in my inventory that I can easily get rid of. They should fetch a nice sum of money in this world." Taylar says

Albedo and Taylar head to sell some equipment while Ainz and Narberal go off to try and get some information about this kingdom. They decide to all meet back at the inn in two hours. Ainz does not want those three staying in that flea infested Inn so he is going to stay and let them head to Nazarick through a gate. Shalltear can send them back when it is time to head to the adventurer's guild in the morning.

When he told them this they were happy they didn't have to stay here but did not want to leave Ainz behind. They insisted they simply lock the door, cast magic on it to prevent it from opening, and use Ainz' gate spell the next morning to go back.

The real reason they insisted was that Taylar did not want to lose her body pillow. It was very difficult for her to get some rest when Ainz wasn't with her. She understood completely what Albedo meant by not being able to rest while alone. No way was she missing out on the safe and comfortable feeling of being next to him.

Albedo wanted him to come back because she had just gotten permission to sleep in the same bed as Taylar and Momonga. She wasn't sure if her reward was a one-time thing but she intended to linger around and find out if it was a long-term reward. She was really hoping for the latter. She had never felt as rested and refreshed as she did the morning after getting to cuddle with Momonga. She caught on to why Taylar fell asleep so quickly when laying in there with him.

When they got back to Nazarick for their rest, they all headed for their locations. All of them were headed to the same area of the 10th floor except Narberal. As they approached Momonga and Taylar's room, Albedo did not hear either of them say she could enter so she started to make her way to her room. That is when Taylar called out to her.

"Albedo, don't take too long getting changed. Actually, why don't you just bring your nightwear to our room. It would make it easier for you when we are resting." Taylar says

"Yes Taylar!" Albedo answers excitedly. She takes off at lightning speed.

"I'm glad I've gotten used to this..." Ainz laughs

"Just remember to look at me first when Albedo and I change into our night gowns." Taylar gives him a mischievous grin.

Ainz is keenly aware he is the luckiest man in the world. He gives her a kiss right as Albedo is returning from her room. She looks incredible and he gives her a kiss right after he is done taking in her beauty. They all retire for a few hours of rest, which is now all of their favorite time of the day.

* * *

and there is chapter 4... I noticed once I got into writing about the parts of the story everyone knows I might type a little too much lol... since I have read all 13 light novels multiple times I know the info pretty well and want to include as much as I can in my story... I know the first few chapters were pretty much Taylar, Albedo, Ainz relationship chapters but that is just to establish where they are so I don't have to keep referring back to it later on... **there's a reason Albedo and Taylar come before Ainz in the character tags of my story**... I'm sure you are figuring that out now... well till next time!


	5. Adventurers Again

Disclaimer: I do not own anything (except my OC)

 **A/N** : I've been extra inspired by everyone liking this story so much that I have been typing nonstop lol... here is bonus chapter for the week again... I hope my Familiar of Zero readers aren't mad at me for posting so many chapters of this and not working on that one...

 **UndeadLord22** : It certainly isn't a harem right now... the definition of harem is 3 or more girls/guys who share the same lover... right now it is only 2 (Taylar and Albedo)... so nope... not a harem :-) as far as his appearance compared to Malthael... I guess you could say they look kind of similar but only because when he wears his cloak you cannot see any of his face, armor, or anything like that... only his cloak, scythe, and black wings are visible but that is what makes him look different... Malthael has a cloak that covers him too but you can see blue eyes, he has blue wings, and he wields 2 sickles so other then the cloak they look nothing alike

 **Rotrox** : keep that grin :-) having Albedo travel with them will change just about every situation you remember from the anime and LNs

 **Deathwing676** : When you post a story on fanfiction you must select 2 genres it falls under... for this story I picked fantasy and ROMANCE (Rated: Fiction M - English - Fantasy/Romance - [Albedo, OC, Ainz] Narberal G. - Chapters: 4 - Words: 34,911) - straight from the fanfic website description of my story... so it stands to reason there would be a lot of both in this story... the whole story is fantasy and as you can tell it also has a lot of romance in it... the romance aspect will not stop but there will be more action coming up because of the part of Overlord we are getting too... you should have read my A/Ns at the end of chapter 4... it would have explained all of this for you

 **Delta8** : I actually do reread my chapters multiple times and use Grammarly to check it for me... I thought Grammarly would be great for me as suggested by another author and it has been pretty good for me... unfortunately even though my native language is English I have never been good at it... there is a reason I got Cs in high school in english and As in French... English is hard man lol

 **Dika Reyza** : You are correct... at an official event a wife would call her husband king/lord/etc... same goes for the husband but what you have to remember is that Taylar and Ainz have no idea what it means to be a king or queen... Taylar might say she is teaching Albedo to be a queen but she is really just teaching her how to be a player like they were... don't worry that will be addressed soon in the story... in the light novels Ainz picks up on what it means to be a ruler by spying on Jircniv and he doesn't do that until starting in vol 7... technically this story right now is only in vol 2 of Overlord...

* * *

Enri Emmot woke up wondering what today would bring to her. In the course of just 1 day, she had lost her parents, been saved by angels, given goblins to command, and was now responsible for her little sisters well being and teaching her to grow up.

She wasn't quite sure if she was ready for all of this responsibility but she couldn't mope around and think about it. Her little sister needed her to be strong and that was exactly what she would do.

Her morning had started off like most of the others since that fateful day. She woke up, went to the storehouse to get the ingredients for breakfast, and started cooking for her, Nemu, and 20 goblins.

It was quite the chore to take care of 20 goblins and Nemu, but the goblins had been very helpful in hunting food for the village. It made it so that they didn't have to worry about running out.

After breakfast she headed to the fields to get to work. The goblins had been invaluable in helping out the villagers with their work. If it wasn't for them, she was sure almost no one in the village would have had even a decent harvest this year. She noticed most of the villagers just referred to them as Mr. goblin instead of their actual name, but supposed it wasn't exactly easy to tell all of them apart.

As lunch was approaching Enri heard a commotion coming from the village square and went to see what was going on. She hoped they weren't under attack again. She wasn't sure Lord Ainz, Lady Taylar, or Lady Albedo would be there to save them this time. She arrived in the square just in time to see Ainz, Taylar, Albedo, and someone Enri did not recognize descending from the sky.

Enri was actually the second one to kneel to the Supreme Beings, her little sister Nemu was the first. Nemu had not stopped talking about the two angels that had saved them since they first left. She seemed to almost revere the angels and Enri could understand why. The power they showed when saving them was the thing of legends.

When Enri raised her head, after Lord Ainz said they could, she looked upon the three of them and had her breath taken away. None of the three who had saved their village were wearing masks this time.

She thought Lord Ainz was very good looking. His black hair, red eyes, and tan skin was the last thing she expected to see after seeing him in his cloak, wielding a scythe. When she looked at Lady Taylar and Lady Albedo she thought _'that is what goddesses of beauty must look like.'_

When she snapped out of staring at the three saviors of her village, she noticed Lady Taylar was also staring at her. She had a smile on her face as she looked at Enri and the goblins around her. She wasn't quite sure why she was smiling but it put Enri at ease. Her smile was radiant, beautiful, and filled with hope and joy.

Enri did not know why Lady Taylar was smiling at her like that but enjoyed every minute of it. Her gaze seemed to fill Enri with determination and power. When she heard Lord Ainz say he was letting the village borrow 10 golems to rebuild and construct a wall to protect them, she wanted to jump for joy and thank him for the rest of her life.

She knew golems were incredibly expensive. She wasn't quite sure how expensive, but even nobles had trouble affording just one. Here was her savior, lending them 10 like it was no big deal.

When they introduced Lupus Regina Beta, Enri noticed she was also staring at her. She had the opposite reaction of Lupus Regina staring at her that she did when Lady Taylar was. She was worried when Lupus Regina gazed at her. It felt more like someone sizing her up then her caring for her.

Once their saviors had left, only Lupus Regina and the golems were still standing there. Enri noticed Lupus Regina give the golems some commands and then start working her way towards her. The goblins near her tensed up when she made her way towards them but Enri was not scared. This was someone left by the saviors of Carne Village and she knew she was here to help them.

"You are Enri Emmot right~?" Lupus Regina says

"Yes I am Lady Lupus Regina Beta." Enri replies

"Ahh~ no need for that Enri. Just call me Lupu. It seems our Lady has taken a liking to you Enri~." Lupu says

"What do you mean by that Lupu? Do you mean Lady Taylar?" Enri asks

"You are a quick one Enri~. Our Lady believes in you, I can't wait to see what you do hehe~" Lupu replies

Enri suddenly feels a very heavy burden fall on her. How could someone so powerful believe in a simple village girl? Enri did not know the answer to this question but would try her hardest not to disappoint her saviors.

* * *

Brita was making her way to an alchemist shop to get the potion appraised the woman at the Inn gave her to replace the one they broke. She hoped it was at least worth as much as the one that was broken. She had honestly never seen a red potion in her life. She wasn't sure if she just got ripped off but one of the guild members gave her directions to the most well known alchemist in town with the promise they would appraise it for her if she showed them the letter he sent with her.

She had just arrived at the front of the store she was told to go to. She took a whiff and almost had to hold her nose. She knew alchemist shops never smelled especially pleasant but this one was the worst she had ever smelled.

As she stepped in the shop, she was greeted by a man's voice that was definitely too young to be a man. When she took in the appearance of the teenage boy, she knew this was Nfirea Bareare. The description given to her fit this boy perfectly.

"Welcome! How may I help you today dear customer?" Enfi asks her

"Are you Nfirea Bareare?" Brita asks

"Yes, that is me. May I know what business you have here?" he asks

"Ah, yes. Hang on a sec." Brita replies

Brita retrieved the folded slip of paper the guild member had passed her and gave it to Enfi.

Upon receiving the piece of paper, Nfirea opened and read it.

"I see, so that's what's going on. Can I see the potion please?" Enfi asks

Brita took out the potion and handed it to Nfirea, who brought it so close to himself that his hair covered it. The atmosphere in the shop changed instantly. Nfirea swept his hair away, revealing a handsome face, which would surely break the hearts of many girls in the future.

However, within that youthful face of his was a pair of steely eyes. It was hard to imagine that someone who spoke and acted like he did could have eyes like that. Those eyes sparkled with excitement. Nfirea shook the potion bottle several times and nodded. He couldn't believe what he was looking at.

"Forgive me, it's not convenient to speak here. Could you follow me inside?" he asks her

Brita agreed, and she soon arrived at a messy room in the back of the shop. Still, she thought that way because she lacked an veteran alchemists experience. On the table were round-bottomed flasks, test tubes, distillation equipment, mortars, funnels, beakers, alcohol lamps, balances, a bizarre-looking pot, and various other items. The shelves on the walls were filled with mysterious herb and mineral samples. An acrid odor hung in the air. It seemed potentially dangerous to one's body. The person who was already within the room stared at the two people who had barged in.

She was a very old woman, and both her face and hands were heavily wrinkled. Her hair, which reached to her eyebrows, was pure white. Her work clothes were stained with even more green residue than Nfirea's and she smelled heavily of grass and other plants. Nfirea called out to the old lady.

"Grandma!" Nfirea shouts

"What is it? I can hear you even if you don't shout. My ears are sharp, you know." Lizzie responds

Nfirea only had one grandmother, who was renowned as the greatest herbalist in this city, Lizzie Bareare.

"Come take a look at this grandma." he says excitedly

When Lizzie accepted the potion from Nfirea Brita noticed her entire demeanor change. She was staring at this potion so intently it reminded Brita of someone looked in battle. After she appraised the potion she looked to Brita.

"This potion is impossible. Where in the world did you get this from? A ruin?" Lizzie asks her

"Eh? Oh... no I ummm..." Brita is surprised with the woman's reaction and isn't quite sure how to respond to her.

"What? Can you not speak? Just give me a straight answer. Where did you get it or did you steal it and that is why you don't want to tell me?" Lizzie says

"Grandma, stop scaring the girl." Enfi says to Lizzie

"What do you mean Nfirea? I am not scaring the girl am I?" Lizzie asks

"Ah no ma'am. Another adventurer gave it to me as payment for breaking my potion." Brita tells her.

"Wait, someone gave this to you? Can you tell me who gave it to you?" Enfi asks

When she explained she got it from a group of adventurers who were new to E-Rantel. Lizzie became very interested in these new adventurers. After Lizzie explains the different kinds of potions to Brita she casts some spells to identify the potion for appraisal.

 ***APPRAISAL MAGIC ITEM* *DETECT ENCHANTMENT***

After she appraises the potion she gets a huge smile on her face. She has never seen a potion so perfect before and cannot believe her eyes.

"Fuahahahaha, so that is what it is. Look closely at this potion Nfirea. This is the perfect potion! We have the pinnacle of alchemy right here in our shop my boy!"

Lizzie's cheeks were red from her excitement and she was huffing and puffing. However, she maintained her death grip on the potion bottle as she brought it before Nfirea's eyes. Nfirea was calm unlike Lizzie but Brita could feel the anticipation coming from him.

Brita had no idea why the two of them were so excited. She had never seen any alchemist get this excited over a potion. Maybe those newbie adventurers didn't rip her off after all.

"How about you sell this potion to me? I'll give you a great deal on it. How does 40 gold sound?" Lizzie says

Brita can't believe how much she just offered for the potion. The one that was broken wasn't even worth 2 gold. Why did that woman give her a potion worth twenty times that to replace it? Was selling it really the right move for her? She doubted she would ever get her hands on something like this again and it might save her life one day.

Lizzie can see the hesitation on Brita's face so she proposed another deal...

* * *

The next morning Ainz opened up the doors to the Adventurers Guild, the first thing he noticed was the counter. There were 4 receptionists standing there waiting to help anyone who needed it. Luckily there were two empty spots at the counter.

The guild was full right now unlike when they registered and he could see the gazes of the other adventurers looking the three women with him up and down. He wished he would have made his character the Overlord race like he was going to when he started Yggdrasil, being an emotionless undead would be a great help right now.

Once he thought of being a skeleton for eternity and the drawbacks it would have on his relationship with Taylar, he decided it was good not to be a skeleton and he would have to learn to deal with this.

"Excuse me but we are looking for work." Ainz says to the receptionist

"We have a job board right over there..." she points to her left at the wall "choose a job from the postings and bring it here." the receptionist says

As Ainz makes his way over to the board he starts looking at the postings.

 _'Yep, I can't read any of this at all'_ he thinks to himself

{Taylar, can you read any of this?}

{Yes I can but only because I cast a silent comprehend languages}

{Do you see something we can easily do to get our rank up quickly?}

{Honestly, all of these sound easy. It seems like adventurer in this world means monster hunter. We could easily accomplish anything posted on this board}

{What is the highest ranked one you see?}

{There are a couple for mithril ranked adventurers. I don't see anything higher then that}

Ainz rips one of the mithril ranked parchments off the wall and made his way to the receptionist. He sets the parchment down on the counter and tells the woman...

"We will take this job." Ainz says

"I'm sorry but this job is for someone of mithril rank." she says

"I know, that is why I took it." Ainz replies

"Well, about that..." the receptionist cuts in

"I assure you, we can do the job." Ainz says

"I'm sorry but the rules state-" she is interrupted again

"The rules are stupid. We are adventurers where we come from and this is a job that we can easily handle. It is tiresome to have to prove ourselves over and over again just to rank up."

"I'm sorry but if you fail, people will die. I cannot let you take this based on your rank." the receptionist replies

"Both of the magic casters with me can use 4th tier magic. Myself and the other warrior are both warriors of comparable strength. We will be more then happy to show you if it is required to take this job." Ainz states

{Why did you tell her we could cast 4th tier spells? The Theocracy could only cast up to the 3rd tier. Shouldn't you have said tier 3?} Taylar asks in a message to Ainz

{While you are probably right, I know you have no offensive spells 3rd tier or lower. I want you to be able to use magic to defend yourself if you need to.}

{Oh Lord Ainz, are you concerned about your queen?}

He turns and gives her a smile that makes her blush then goes back to listening to the receptionist.

"I am sorry but I still cannot give you this job because of the rules. I would lose my job if I did." she says

"I see, then it cannot be helped. I apologize for being so aggressive and putting you in tough spot. Could you get me the most challenging copper plate job then please." he asks her

Right as the woman is about to turn and get him the job he hears someone call from behind him.

"How about helping us with our work then?"

Ainz turned around and saw a four person adventure team with silver plates hanging around their necks. He hoped them being silver plate would get him a better job so he could rank up quickly. They weren't exactly short of cash because of Taylar selling some very old useless gear that was apparently very nice magic equipment in this city. He wanted to get famous quicker so they would have access to better information.

"Is the work in question worth it?" Ainz asks the blonde haired man.

"Well, I feel it's worth it. Why don't we go up to a private room and discuss the details?" the party leader says

"Worthwhile jobs are what we are looking for. Please lead the way." Ainz says to him

On their way to the upstairs room Ainz noticed all their party members looked quite young but had mature expressions and demeanor. He could see that, even in the guild building, these adventurers would be ready to draw their weapons at a moments notice. As they entered the room and all took a seat, the leader of their party spoke up.

"Before we discuss the details of the job, how about we introduce ourselves. I am the leader of the Swords of Darkness, Peter Mauk. To my right is our ranger and scout Lukrut Volve, next to him is our magic caster, Ninya The Spellcaster, and finally the man at the end of the table is Dyne Woodwonder, he is our druid." Peter says to them

"Peter, could you not use that embarrassing nickname please?" Ninya says

"You have a nickname?" Ainz asks him

"He has a very valuable talent and is a genius magic caster." Peter answers

"It's nothing much, it just happens to help what I was proficient in. A lot of people have great talents but they usually don't match up well with the person. I just got lucky." Ninya humbly says

"What does your talent let you do Ninya?" Taylar asks

"I was born with the ability to learn magic in half the time it normally takes to learn. I just happen to have an affinity for magic so it worked out well for me. If I didn't have any magic ability, I would still have the talent but it would be useless." Ninya tells her

"Well, no matter what you are still a famous talent holder in E-Rantel." Peter says

"There are people more famous then me Peter." Ninya replies

"Like the leader of Blue Rose?" Lukrut says

"That is one yes but I was thinking of someone in this city." Ninya says

"Oh, you must mean Nfirea Bareare." Dyne says

"Who is that?" Albedo asks

They all look at them with surprising looks on their faces. They must really not be from anywhere even remotely close to here if they didn't know who that was.

"He is an alchemist in E-Rantel. He has the talent to use any magic item." Dyne says

{That sounds like a very useful person}

{He definitely does Taylar but he could also be dangerous. Imagine if he got his hands on the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown}

Taylar couldn't help but shutter at the thought of that happening. That boy could destroy everything if put in a situation like that and made the wrong choice.

"Well, I suppose it is time for us to introduce ourselves. I am Momon, one of the front line warriors for my magic casters." Ainz says and he takes off his helmet so they can see his face.

Taylar looks to see what face he used and was pleasantly surprised. She just stared at him like a girl in love. He used his face from Earth, she did miss seeing it. Albedo noticed the look in Taylar's eye and wanted to know why she was looking at Momonga that way.

{Taylar, forgive me for asking but why are you staring at the illusionary face of Momonga that way?}

{Well Albedo, you remember our talk about our original world?}

{Yes I do Taylar}

{That was Momonga face in that world. I just missed seeing it that's all}

Albedo is very excited at this news. She gets to see Momonga's original face and after just a few seconds, she stares longingly at it just like Taylar is. Once Taylar realizes Ainz finished a few seconds ago, she snaps out of her daydream and introduces herself.

"I am Bella, I am a Miko, a spiritual magic caster, I believe you call them healers here." Taylar says

They had never heard of a Miko before. It intrigued all of them to find out what a spiritual magic caster could do.

"I am Ariel, the other front line warrior for the magic casters." Albedo says

The Swords of Darkness are very surprise at this. They can't believe this beautiful woman could be a warrior on par with a tier 4 magic caster.

"Nabe, Elementalist of the party horseflies (insects)." Narberal says disdain in every word she spoke. Taylar notices this and is about to get her to calm down but Albedo looked at her as if to say, I got this.

{Narberal Gamma, I know these insects do not deserve to be treated as equals but we must act the part for now. Do not worry, they will all bow before Nazarick one day.}

{Yes Lady Albedo, please forgive me}

Albedo lets a gentle smile spread across her face and all is forgotten. Taylar noticed Nabe eased up a bit and was very proud of Albedo.

"It is nice to meet all of you. The work we were talking about isn't a specific job per se. We will be hunting monsters on the outskirts of the towns." Peter says to them

"So monster clearing huh." Ainz says

"In a sense yes, when we kill a monster we take a part of it as proof we killed it. The type of monster depends on what you need to take. Not only does it put money in our pockets but it also helps the people in the surrounding areas by making it less dangerous." Lukrut says

"It is pretty common now but not too long ago it didn't even exist." Ninya tells them

They started talking about the policies of the country and Ainz didn't want to interrupt. He didn't know a thing about this world and wanted to learn as much as possible. He noticed Taylar and Albedo listening intently as well while Nabe looked like a bodyguard. She never relaxed when she was around Ainz and Taylar. There was no way she would be the one responsible for the last two Supreme Beings disappearing like the others.

"It's all thanks to Princess Renner. She also proposed a policy that would waive all taxes on adventurers but it never passed." Ninya says

"I didn't think the princess cared that much about adventurers, but I suppose it makes sense since her best friend is Lakyus of Blue Rose." Lukrut says to them

Ainz would like to learn more but they are getting off track now and he would like to get this monster hunting job over with.

"So about the monster hunting..." Ainz says

"Oh yes, sorry Momon." Dyne apologizes to him

"We will be heading south then west and be killing as many monsters as we can. The most dangerous monster we might encounter would probably be an ogre. It will mainly be wolves and things of that nature." Peter says

Ainz is pretty disappointed. Ogres as the strongest enemy he might face? What a let down. He had killed countless monsters and players in Yggdrasil, both with magic and blade. He longed for a good fight, _'although, maybe now that the game had become reality, fighting to the death with no idea who would win might not be such a good idea.'_ he thinks to himself

"I assume since we both have 4 party members we will be splitting the money 50/50?" Ainz asks. He wasn't exactly strapped for cash but he wouldn't let anyone take advantage of him.

"Yes that sounds fair Momon. Are all of you from the same land? You and Nabe look similar and Ariel and Bella look similar but different then you do." Peter says

"Ah, yes we are. We all come from the same faraway land. I suppose since we will be traveling together we should get any questions you have out of the way. Do you have any questions for me?" Ainz says

"Me! What kind of relationship do you four have?" Lukrut asks

Ainz is getting awful tired of things like this. He knew all three women with him were beautiful. By this worlds standards, they were goddesses but almost no one had any common courtesy here. Before he could detach Lukrut's head from his shoulders, Taylar spoke up.

"Our personal lives are private so please don't ask any questions like that."

Peter bops Lukrut on the head and turns to Ainz.

"I am sorry about my friend. He gets like that some times."

"It is fine as long as he does not pursue it further. I suppose we should get moving?" Ainz says

They all get up to start their travels. When they are descending the stairs, Ainz notices the receptionist staring at him with a surprised look on her face. He wondered what was going on then she approached him.

"Ah Mr. Momon sir. You have been requested for a job by name." the receptionist says to him.

"And who is the person who asked for me by name?" Ainz asks

"That would be Nfirea Bareare." she motions to the blonde haired boy a lot of the adventurers are talking to.

"I am the one who put in the req-" Ainz interrupts him

"I am sorry Mr. Bareare but I have already accepted a job so I cannot takes yours on at the moment." Ainz tells him

"But Mr. Momon, he requested you by name." Peter says

"That maybe true but it is common courtesy to to complete the job I already agreed to." Ainz replies. That response gets a lot of head nods and recognition from the other adventurers who heard him.

"Our job is hardly a request. If there are no monsters we will not make any money." Peter says

"How about we hear your request before we make any decisions. I would like for swords of darkness to join us since they are the party we agreed to work with first." Ainz says to them

Peter and Nfirea agree and they head back up to the room they just had their first meeting in. After everyone is seated, they all introduce themselves, even Nfirea.

"I know the receptionist mentioned it earlier but my name is Nfirea Bareare. I work as an alchemist in the city. I will soon be headed to a forest in a nearby village to collect herbs for our business. I would need you to be my bodyguards for the duration of the trip and help me in harvesting if possible." Enfi says to them

"Bodyguards huh, well that should be easy enough." Ainz says

"Compared to the usual fee, the payme-" Ainz interrupts him

"Hold on a moment Mr. Bareare. While I agree that we can guard you perfectly fine, there are things you need on a trip like this that we cannot give you. We do not have a scout in our party like Lukrut to spot ambushes or nearby monsters, and if you are going into the forest a druid like Dyne would be invaluable not only in finding the correct path but also in helping you harvest your herbs. Would you agree to hiring all of us for this request of yours?" Ainz says

"That sounds fine to me Mr. Momon, and please, call me Nfirea. So as normal, I will set up camp in Carne village and head into the Forest of Tob from there." he says

"Would it be alright if I asked you some questions Nfirea?" Ainz says

"Sure Mr. Momon."

"Why did you request me by name? I only arrived here yesterday and I do not know anyone here. So why me? You are obviously famous here and anyone would love to do this for you." Ainz says to him

"Well the normal adventurers I hire moved to a new city and I heard what Ariel did in the Inn and thought it would be cheaper to hire copper plates." Nfirea replies

Ainz is about to leave it at that but then Taylar interjects

"While I'm sure some people would buy that, I am not one of them. You are obviously famous here and any adventurer would be happy to do this. Instead you hire people you know nothing about to go into a dangerous forest. What if we are murders and thieves? You know nothing about us and you don't seem to be that stupid to me." she says to him

Nfirea starts to get visibly flustered and now Peter and the rest of the Swords of Darkness are wondering what he is hiding. You don't lie to people you are trusting to protect you.

"I-I-I-" he sighs "The truth is I wanted to get close to you to find out where Ariel got that potion. It is a secret that has been lost as far back as history goes and it is the dream of any alchemist to learn such a thing." he says to them

Albedo is sick on the inside. She can't believe giving that useless potion as payment led to them being sought out like this. Maybe she wasn't doing as good a job learning as Lady Taylar has said. She still had a long way to go to ever get on her level. She didn't think she deserved all the favors Lady Taylar was giving to her.

{Good work Albedo.}

{Lady Taylar? What do you mean good work?}

{Why are you calling me Lady again all of a sudden?}

{I failed miserably Lady Taylar, I gave that potion out thinking it was how you would want to solve it and it only led to us being followed}

{I would not tell you good work if I did not mean it. Momonga and I were discussing how to get this boy indebted to us when we heard of his talent. Now you have delivered him to us, even if it wasn't your intention, it was your actions that brought him to us. So once again, good work Albedo}

{Thank you Lady Taylar}

{Still with the Lady stuff huh. Do not fall into despair so easily Albedo. Not everything will go as planned as a ruler. Learn to use your failures to your advantage.}

Albedo hears what she says but still doesn't think she is worthy enough yet to stand beside the Supreme Ones.

"Why not just ask us?" Ainz says

"I told my grandma this was a bad idea. I am a terrible liar. I'm surprised you didn't catch me sooner." Nfirea says

"Why do you want knowledge of this potion?" Ainz asks

"It is a lost art. I just wanted to know how it was done. I haven't really thought past that." he says

"Well there is nothing wrong with that. Seeking out knowledge is what everyone should do. What you do with the knowledge is what makes all the difference. If you wanted to use that knowledge for evil then we would have a problem, but since you just want knowledge I see no problem with you being curious. Now that is settled, shall we make our preparations?" Ainz asks

{Momonga, will you have a talk with Albedo before we depart? No matter what I say she refuses to see her giving that adventurer a potion as nothing but a failure even if it brought that boy right to us}

{I will talk with her Taylar. We will meet everyone downstairs when we are done}

{Albedo, I want you to stay in the room when everyone leaves. I wish to speak with you}

{Yes Lord Momonga}

After everyone else leaves Ainz tells Albedo to take a seat so he can speak with her. He noticed immediately when she called him Lord again. For some reason, he disliked that greatly. Hearing Albedo call him Momonga without honorifics made him feel great, but hearing her start using it again was depressing to say the least.

"Albedo, Taylar told me you think you failed miserably by giving that woman one of our potions." Ainz says

"I did fail Lord Momonga, I tried to solve a problem on my own and all it did was get us followed by the two most famous people in this city." Albedo replies

"No, you did not fail Albedo. If you would have hesitated for a second longer, I would have given that woman a potion instead. It is exactly what me or Taylar would have done. Just because it got us followed does not mean you failed. You must always turn every situation to your advantage when making decisions like that. You may think you failed but you delivered a very interesting human to us without us having to form another plan or scheme to get Nfirea near us. You cannot get so discouraged so easily. You have grown and learned a lot in the past week Albedo. So much so that I cannot even believe it. We know how the Guardians and other members of Nazarick view Taylar and I. I am very impressed you were even able to call us without honorifics so quickly. When you just called me lord it made me cringe to be honest. I love hearing you call me just Momonga. You may not believe it but you have earned that through your actions since we came to this world. I know Taylar has been teaching you a lot and I am sorry I have not been as helpful as she has. If you ever doubt a decision you make or have questions, do not hesitate to come ask me anything. If you keep growing at this pace, you will be a very worthy queen of Nazarick in no time Albedo." Ainz tells her

Albedo was pretty depressed when Lord Momonga wanted to speak with her alone. She thought he was going to tell her how bad she messed up by giving that potion out and she deserved it in her eyes. When he was talking with her and telling her about what she had done, she could feel her heart start to soften at his words. She knew Lord Momonga was caring and kind but she had no idea it was to this extent.

"Thank you for your words Lord Momonga. I still have a long way to go but hearing your words of encouragement on my progress has made me very happy. I will redouble my efforts to become a worthy queen for you." Albedo says

"Albedo, please don't call me lord. Whether you call me Momon, Momonga, or Ainz, I do not want to hear that coming from you. You are a piece of my heart just like Taylar is and hearing you say that just makes me sad. So please, do not call me lord." Ainz says

He gets up, walks over to Albedo, gives her a hug and a kiss, and reassures her that she did nothing wrong. He had gotten used to Albedo acting like she was one of his companions and the thought of her getting this depressed and thinking she was not worthy over something like this made him very sad. He just wanted Albedo to act like she had been no matter if she screwed up all the time. It was tiring being the Ruler of Nazarick and they escape that Taylar and Albedo gave him he needed more then anything.

Once they were done speaking, Ainz and Albedo met everyone downstairs. They all headed out to get what they need for the journey. It isn't much since they are only going to Carne Village. While none of them need to eat, it would look strange if they ate nothing the whole time so they bought rations for appearances. Then they headed out on their journey to Carne Village.

* * *

In the middle of the night, someone in a hood is walking through the cemetery in E-Rantel. Their footsteps making no noise what so ever like they were walking on air. They made their way to a pitch black tomb. Once they made their way through the tomb and arrived at the mausoleum. After a few moments the figure removed its hood.

She was an adorable woman in her early twenties. She would be considered quite the looker if it wasn't for the predatory look in her eyes. It was like she was constantly searching for her next target. She calls out into the darkness.

"Where are you Khajit? I'm here. Hmm... where the hell is that old grouch?" Clementine says

She smells the incense he likes to use and starts to follow it down the corridor. She pushes open the stone doors at the end of the hallway.

"I'm coming innnnnnnn Khaj..." she calls out

She makes her way farther into the mausoleum and notices one of Khajit's creepy followers trying to hide in the corner.

"Oh, hey mr. creepy guy. Is that any way to treat a guest? Tell Khajit i'm here to see him already." Clementine says

The man really didn't know what to do. Before he could figure it out, he heard footsteps coming from behind him.

"It is fine. You may leave us." Khajit tells the man

The man was dressed in a dark red robe that was the color of dried blood, and wore a necklace made of the skulls of small animals. His hands were so shriveled that they resembled claws, and his fingers, tipped with yellow fingernails, were wrapped around a black staff. Rather than a human, he looked more like an undead monster.

"Khajiiiiiiiiiiiii~ why did you keep me waiting so long~" Clementine says with a grin

"You know I'm infusing the Orb of Death with negative energy and don't have time to deal with your games Clementine." Khajit tells her

"Ohhhh~ but I brought you a present Khajit."

Clementine reached behind her cloak and held up a circlet. It was made of thin, metallic threads, countless small gems adorned the spiderweb looking metal, and in the center of the circlet was a large black crystal.

"Is that..." Khajit can't believe what she has "The Crown of Wisdom! The symbol of a Miko Princess, and one of the treasures of the Slaine Theocracy!"

"Oh that is correct Khajit. I saw this cute little girl wearing it and decided it didn't fit her. So I took it off her head. She went a little crazy when I did that, pissing her pants and crapping all over the place. It was hilarious." Clementine says to him, laughing while explaining it to him.

"Why would you betray the black scripture for such a trash item. You should have taken one of the divine artifacts of the Six Gods." Khajit says

"Hmm, you think this is trash huh? That is a little mean don't you think?" she says

"Nothing wrong with calling it trash. Sure it is very powerful but finding someone who can actually use that thing is one in a million at best. There probably isn't even another person in the Slaine Theocracy who can also wear that." he tells her

"You know the artifacts are guarded by the strongest god-kin and extra seat of the black scripture. Getting them is impossible." Clementine tells him

"I doubt they are actually that strong. I have only heard about them from you." Khajit says to her

"Anyone who hasn't witnessed it themselves I'm sure would have your same idea, but I came here so you would help me. In return, I'll help you. How does that sound?" she asks

"What could you possibly need help with Clementine?" he asks

"You cause a distraction while I kidnap Nfirea Bareare. He has the talent to use any magic item. He should be able to use this one. In exchange, I will let you use the boy for your ritual. That's a good deal don't you think?" Clementine says

"I will take that deal Clementine. I will aid you with everything I have at my command." Khajit tells Clementine.

After they agree to their deal, they begin making preparations for Khajit's ritual. He is going to use the Orb of Death to destroy this city, and use the collected negative energy to turn himself into an Elder Lich.

* * *

Chapter 5 done... I tried not to make it as long as the previous two... not sure if you like long chapters or don't.. let me know... it will be a minimum of 5k per chapter I can promise but I will try to keep it around there if you like... till next time


	6. Journey Back To Carne Village

Disclaimer: I do not own anything (except my OC)

 **A/N** : First off since so many offered their opinion on chapter length, I'll just address that here instead of by name... looks like everyone likes long chapters (except 1 person) so I'll try to keep them between 8k-10k... can't promise they will always be that long but I will try... Also, there is a poll up on my profile about this story... check it out... you don't have to vote if you don't want to... also if you have any suggestion on what I should call Ainz' party let me know in a message or in the reviews... I was going to name them Eclipse but then I remembered in Falling to Temptation he named the group Eclipse Nebula and I felt like I would just be copying him... I don't want to name them Darkness like in the LNs and anime so send me your suggestions and I'll pick my favorite or maybe I'll combine some suggestions

 **Generation Zero** : I will be adding other perspectives as I did with Enri, Clementine, and Khajit in the last chapter... it won't be an every chapter type of thing but I will add them as needed

 **Kyle77776** : I won't lie I dislike Climb... Renner has the perfect name for him in my eyes, her puppy... doesn't mean I'm going to murder him in my story or anything... I will just do what fits... When I figure out what to do with Princess Renner, I'm sure my plan for Climb will just come to me... I'll do what I think is good for the story... I mean, I made fun of and pretty much bullied Shalltear in the beginning and I love her... I only like Albedo and Demiurge more than her

 **Darth Vulpes/offshorephillip** : well one of you thinks Taylar doesn't have enough lines and the other thinks Taylar is overshadowing Ainz... I'd love to help both of you but I'm guessing one of you is going to be disappointed lol... I'll try my best to balance out the dialogue between characters

 **maxreaper** : Zuranon is coming up shortly and just about every interaction you remember from the LNs and anime will be different with this party make up

 **god of all** : this is the one LN/anime I doubt I'll get writer's block with... I've read all 13 LNs, have seen all the anime, and read the manga so I should have plenty to work with for a while

 **The Eternal Winter** : I was honestly surprised at how many people liked and followed my story and felt motivated to write as much as I could... it helps that I am completely obsessed with Overlord... I've read all 13 light novels multiple times, watched every episode, and read all the manga's so writer's block isn't a problem for me... it is why I could write so many chapters so fast... I did just get vol 12 of DanMachi and vol 7 of Sword Oratario so my writing has slowed down a bit but will pick back up when I finish those LNs... I did notice people confusing our stories... I can kind of understand a little why bc we both made him the Angel of Death but being a Diablo fan myself I see the differences immediately... I think the people confusing our stories have never played Diablo... glad you are still reading my story... I like your second chapter... I am also a big fan of long chapters and love that yours are over 10K so far... keep up the good work!

Thanks for the love again and let's get to the next chapter!

* * *

There were two different ways to get to Carne Village from E-Rantel. First, you could travel north along the road then turn east and follow the edge of The Great Forest of Tob. The second one you could follow the road east then take the road north. The second route was by far the safest way to get there. They chose the first route. Their reasoning was so they could do both jobs at once.

Normally, no one would choose a more dangerous route when hired as bodyguards, but when they got just outside the city, Nabe and Bella showed the Swords of Darkness that they could cast tier 4 magic.

Nabe cast the tier 4 spell shock lance while Bella cast a tier 4 summoning spell and summoned a Principality of Observation just like the captain of the sunlight scripture did.

They were all very impressed that there were two people so young who could already cast tier 4 magic. Ninya was a little jealous. Bella and Nabe didn't look much older then her and she had the talent to learn magic faster but they could already cast tier 4 and she could only cast tier 2 right now.

Once they decided on a route, they set the formation they would travel in the majority of their journey. Nfirea would be driving the cart, Lukrut and Dyne would take the lead with Lukrut walking a little ahead of the druid. Peter and Ninya would be on the left side of the cart, Albedo and Taylar would be on the right side of the cart, and Ainz and Narberal would be the rear guard.

They had been traveling along the road for a while now and had yet to have a reason to be nervous. It was a nice day out, visibility was good on the plains they were traveling on, and there was nowhere for monsters or bandits to ambush you from. They could see the forest getting closer and closer as they traveled. When they were just a little bit away from the forest, someone finally said something.

"This is where we should start to really be on alert Mr. Momon. We should be able to handle anything that comes our way, but it is best to be as alert as possible anyway." Peter says to him

"I understand." Ainz says

Ainz was in deep thought about what he had learned about this world so far. He knew he was strong by this worlds standards, he was one of the top 3 PvP players in all of Yggdrasil after all. After he lost to Touch Me in the world tournament finals, he put all his effort into PvP with his brand new class exclusive to him.

When he realized that the more people he killed with his scythe the stronger it got, he became obsessed with PvP. That is why Seraphim feared his name so much. He remembered when he met Taylar and the things she told him Seraphim guild members said about him. He was like the boogeyman to them and it brought a very satisfied grin to his face. He got so engrossed in PvP, before he knew it, even Touch Me couldn't defeat him.

Unlocking the Eclipse class had taken Ainz over the top when it came to battles. The ability The Goal of All Life is Death made it so that he could kill anyone, at any time, if he could survive for twelve seconds. It was true it had a very long cool down but there were few people he would actually need to use that ability on.

He had heard of no one in the world who would even give him an interesting fight. It was true there could always be someone hiding out there just as strong as Nazarick was but it was unlikely. He would still be cautious because you never know but he wasn't concerned for himself in this world. He was only concerned with keeping the three people with him safe, along with the rest of Nazarick and its denizens.

Ainz, Taylar, Albedo, and Narberal had already discussed what they would do in an emergency situation. They would cast tier 5 magic if necessary but Ainz doubted that would be necessary. Even if he could only cast a few spells with this armor on, he was still a top tier fighter.

"Fear not, only an ambush would cause us problems, and nothing escapes my eyes and ears. Aren't I the best Bella?" Lukrut says to Taylar

"I know I already told you not to ask about our personal lives. You should have got the hint that it also meant none of us are interested." Taylar replies to the ranger

"Such cold words from Bella, very well, I will slowly close the distance betw-" Lukrut is interrupted by something very tall and jet black landing right next to him.

Ainz had heard Lukrut's comments and was just going to let it go. He was having to deal with things like this on a daily basis because of how the three of the women with him looked and he was learning to let it go.

When Bella told him they weren't interested he was glad it was over but Lukrut still didn't get the hint. He wasn't going to let this jackass make any of them uncomfortable. He planted his right foot in the ground and pushed off with all his strength. He jumped over the cart, over Nfirea, and even over Dyne.

He landed right next to Lukrut, he was going to put a stop to this right now. He was angry to the point he thought of just killing him but realized what that would lead to. If he couldn't even control himself over something like that, he didn't deserve to rule Nazarick.

"Lukrut, she told you they weren't interested. I might be an adventurer and go on many quests but nothing is more important to me than protecting these three. If you continue like this I will do what is necessary to protect them."

After he finishes saying his piece, he makes his way back to the rear guard and Narberal. He could see the stares coming from everyone else. He noticed Taylar, Albedo, and Narberal all blushing. He was even more clueless why they were like that then last time. This wasn't the first time he said that about any of them now and didn't know why they were still reacting like that.

He noticed Dyne, Ninya, Peter, and Nfirea all looking at him with jaws on the floor. He realized when he saw their expression that he just leaped about 40 feet in full plate armor over a cart. Probably not something any of them have seen someone do before.

Nfirea finally snapped out of his amazement and noticed the tense atmosphere around everyone. He tried to get everyone thinking of something else by mentioning they shouldn't have to worry about monsters around here.

"We will be fine around here. This is the Wise King of the Forest territory. We shouldn't see any monsters unless we have really bad luck on our trip."

"The Wise King of the Forest huh?" Ainz says

He remembers the village chief talking about this creature. The chief made it sound like it was some incredible magic creature. Ainz had no doubt it was a magical creature of some sort but doubted it was actually very strong. The chief talked about Gazef like he was undefeatable so he figured the wise king was probably somewhere around his level. So Ainz had nothing to worry about.

He had a good grasp of the power of the creatures and people from this region. What he was clueless about was how they could use Yggdrasil magic, martial arts, politics, policies, and things of that nature. It seemed Ninya was the most knowledgeable in the Swords of Darkness so Ainz thought he would try talking to her about it.

"Ninya, do you mind if I ask you about magic?" Ainz asks her

"Wouldn't Nabe be better to ask then me Mr. Momon? I can only cast two tier 2 spells and I know Nabe can at least cast tier 4." Ninya asks Ainz

"While you are right, she can cast that high of a tier because she is specialized. She is pretty much limited to lightning spells. It makes you learn tiers quicker but you can't cast nearly as many spells. I was hoping someone like you who doesn't specialized could inform me of other spells. I must be as prepared as possible to protect the people close to me." Ainz tells Ninya. Some of what he said was the truth, other parts were an excuse to ask about an array of things.

"Sure Mr. Momon, ask whatever you like." Ninya says to him

When Ainz asked Ninya about the magic in this world he was surprised what he learned. He knew the people of this world weren't strong by his standards but to find out tier 5 and 6 spells were considered the realm of heroes was baffling.

When he asked about combination magic Ninya had no idea what he was talking about. It sounded like ritual magic but different. Ainz had discovered combination magic 2 years ago just minutes after HeroHero turned in all his gear and logged on for the last time. He was frustrated beyond reason when it happened because he knew it was now just him and Taylar.

To think Ainz Ooal Gown would be down to only two members filled Ainz with sadness and rage. He went to the arena to blow off some steam and discovered it by complete accident. He tried to cast Grand Fireball (tier 4) but slammed his fist on the icon to cast and accidentally hit ray of negative energy (tier 4) at the same time. What happened blew Ainz' mind and he told Taylar the moment she logged on.

His Grand Fireball had a new name when he cast it at that time. It was called Grand Deathball, a tier 6 spell. They figured out together that if you used two spells at the same time it would combine their magic into something new. This did not work for every spell, and for Taylar, it was pretty much useless. It wasn't possible to combine healing spells. The only two spells she knew that could combine were Napalm (tier 7) and Holy Ray (tier 4). It was called Holy Firestorm and counted as a tier 9 spell. It was very effective but used a lot of MP.

Ainz actually took full advantage of this new discovery because of the number of spells he knew. While he didn't know as many as say, an Overlord Wiseman with Dark Wisdom, he did know quite a few and since most of his instant death magic is simply granted to him, he chose a lot of offensive spells of all elements.

His favorite of those he could never choose. Grand Deathball fit his build perfect, but his tier 10 combination magic spell Chain Negative Lightning was cool looking and very effective. It turned the Dragon Lightning into negative energy. It not only did lightning and negative energy damage, but it also drained someone's life force. Sometimes they would lose levels, sometimes stat points, other times people simply just died instantly.

"While I have never heard of such things Mr. Momon, it does not mean they aren't possible. I am from the Re-Estize Kingdom, and while we have a mages guild, there is nowhere to formally train or grow wizards here. A place like the Baharuth Empire that has a magical academy might be able to do or create the type of spells you are asking about. The Slaine Theocracy has a similar academy but it is for divine magic casters and I know nothing of that. I think Bella would have a better understanding of that kind of magic than me or anyone else in the Kingdom." Ninya tells Ainz

"I see, so it would take a whole country to try to produce the sort of spells I am asking about huh. Do you mind if I ask you about something else then?" Ainz says

He kept asking questions about anything he could think of. He did learn some interesting things he didn't know. The Argand Council was supposedly made up of 5 Dragon Lords. Dragons were the strongest race in Yggdrasil and he would have to be careful with them.

He quickly realized this world was nothing like Earth at all. Their technological advancements had all centered around magic and Earth obviously didn't have magic. He thought that was a good thing. Industry had completely destroyed his world. There might still be a world there with people on it but very few were happy and the planet was being destroyed at an alarming rate. The first time he ever laid his eyes on stars was with Taylar when they came to this new world.

As Ainz and Ninya's conversation was starting to die down, Lukrut spoke for the first time since being scared nearly to death by Ainz.

"There is movement up ahead coming out of the forest."

"Where exactly is it coming from?" Taylar asks

Lukrut points towards the edge of the forest. Ainz followed the rangers finger and saw about 50 creatures starting to make their way out of the forest. He noticed two different types of monsters coming at them. The first was obviously goblins. He was a little surprised that, unlike in Yggdrasil, all the goblins did not look the same. They each had individual appearances like any other race.

The second group also had their own appearances but where definitely Ogres. There were 10 Ogres and 40 goblins, nothing Ainz couldn't handle on his own with ease. He needed to let the whole party show off though and couldn't kill all of them.

"So Mr. Momon, how should we do this? We can't really split them in half because we don't know what side they will go to." Peter says to Ainz

"Why don't the Swords of Darkness and Bella guard Nfirea. Nabe, Ariel, and I will take out the enemies." Ainz says to Peter

"Mr. Momon, there are 50 enemies, surely some will slip past with just three of you." Peter says to him

 _'Is he really this worried about 50 goblins and ogres? We might stand out faster then I thought if Silver ranked adventurers are worried about fighting these odds. At this rate I bet an adamantite party couldn't stop a level 100.'_ Ainz thinks to himself

"If they do get past I'm sure you will handle them, but I doubt you have anything to worry about Peter. Bella, please cast your protection spells on the cart so Nfirea is not in danger. Nabe, Ariel, let us go handle these creatures." Ainz says

 ***SANCTUARY* *WALL OF PROTECTION FROM ARROWS***

Taylar says after she jumps up on the wagon next to Nfirea. They were surprised at the bubbles that formed around them that felt like a protective blanket was over them.

"Don't show off too much Momon. Let them have some fun too." Taylar says to Ainz

The Swords of Darkness and Nfirea were dumbstruck at what Taylar said. They were still trying to get a grasp on the spells she just cast then she casual asked Momon to share the kills and not hog them all. They had a feeling they were about to see something special happen in a moment.

As Ainz, Albedo, and Narberal casually strolled towards the enemy, he gave them both orders.

"Nabe, I will give you first shot at the goblins since they are bunched up. Ariel, you take care of the Ogres and I will clean up the goblins left after Nabe's attack. Don't take too long or I'll have to steal some of your Ogres." he says to Albedo smiling

The Swords of Darkness notice that they finally start to draw their weapons after Nabe cast the fly spell and started floating up in the air. They saw Ariel reach for her shield and weapon. None of them had seen her weapon yet but judging from what they thought was the handle sticking out from behind her shield with a strange symbol on it and her pure white cloak, they guessed it was a mace. When she pulled out a greataxe and held it in one hand they all had one thought _'where the hell did she hide that ax?'_

If they were surprised when she pulled that out when Momon pulled out his dual greatswords that seemed to be made of pure darkness they had no words to describe that scene. The only reason they could tell the size of the swords was because of the small silver edge that seemed to wrap its way all around the blade. The end was shaped like a half moon and the razor edge seemed to shine in the light. Only someone who could be called a hero would be able to wield such ridiculous weapons.

When they finally came back to their senses Nabe started her attack. Since Lord Ainz had allowed her to cast up to tier 4 she could use metamagics on her spells. It was time to go all out based on her restrictions and roast these insects for attempting to harm the Supreme Beings.

 ***[TWIN - MAXIMIZE MAGIC] ELECTROSPHERE***

As Nabe spreads out her arms, two small spheres of electricity form in her palms. When she brings her hands together they form one ball and grow about five times in size. Nabe is aiming for the back half of the goblins so that Lord Ainz doesn't have to chase insects around. It was her job to keep the Supreme Beings safe and she would do it as effectively and efficiently as allowed. If it was up to her she would just cast Chain Dragon Lightning and kill all of the enemies at once but she was not allowed to use spells of that tier.

As the ball of lightning explodes in the back of the goblin formation, Momon and Ariel both make their moves.

Ariel sprung forward with a speed matching Momon's when he leaped over the cart and dashed past three Ogres. When she finally came to a stop, she didn't look back as the Ogres bodies suddenly started spraying blood from slashes that went all the way across their chests. When they finally gathered themselves and figured out what just happened, their upper and lower half slid apart and they hit the ground dead.

Not to be outdone, Momon dashed forward with his greatswords spread out wide. He slashed with his right sword and decapitated 8 goblins at once. He kept his momentum going after the swing and spun his body to match while bringing his other greatsword around like a backhand from death itself. When he finally finished his two rotation whirlwind attack there were already no more goblins left to kill.

When Albedo saw him dispatch them so quickly she needed to step up her game. She could not allow herself to let anyone think someone in their party was weak. She dashed through three more Ogres but instead of stopping she continued her forward momentum and shield bashed the fourth one in line. The shield bash sent the Ogre flying into the one behind it.

She jumped in the air to come down and finish off the ones laying on the ground. When she looked down, she saw a lightning bolt go under her and kill the last two Ogres who were still standing. She knew Nabe had just done that and was a little disappointed. She thought maybe she took too long to kill her enemies and was making all of them look weak.

Momon flicked the blood off his greatswords and turned around to the caravan. He saw Taylar smiling at him and smiled himself, not that anyone could see it. When he saw the look on the Swords of Darkness and Nfirea's faces, he thought maybe they overdid it.

"You were saying we need certain parts of monsters to collect the reward. What is it for goblins and Ogres?" Ainz asks them

"You're amazing Mr. Momon. You too Ariel and Nabe. I can't believe you handle all of those enemies so fast and so easy. There really is always someone stronger isn't there." Peter says to them

"In time the Swords of Darkness will be able to do the same Peter. We just have more experience then you do right now. We might only be copper plates but as we said, we are adventurers where we come from." Ainz says to him

"I'm not sure about that Mr. Momon. Based on what I just saw, you guys are already at least Orichalcum rank if not Adamantite. As far as your question goes, we need to take their ears, either right or left, but pick one because if there are right and left ears it will only count as one kill since they could have come off the same monster." Peter replies

"Mr. Momon, what kind of man are you..." Ninya says in almost a whisper

"What do you mean by that Ninya? You saw my face, I'm clearly just a man." Ainz says to her

"I've just never seen someone so big with so much strength, move so fast Mr. Momon. Ariel was just as fast as you too but she is much smaller then you are. How did you train your arms to be able to wield two weapons so big?" she asks him

"Oh there's no need to go that far Ninya, that was nothing much. Ariel could have done the same thing." Ainz replies

"I know you said at the guild you were both warriors on par with tier 4 casters but you were obviously not bluffing. I bet you could even beat the Warrior Captain." Dyne says to him

Taylar, Albedo, and Nabe were just standing there with their chests puffed out as if to say, of course he could. Ainz, on the other hand, was trying to play it off as best as possible but was failing miserably.

{If you didn't want praise like this, you three shouldn't have killed 50 enemies in 8 seconds} Taylar tells him in a message. Trying her hardest to keep the grin off her face.

{Yeah I think we kind of overdid it. I seriously underestimated the power of the people from this kingdom}

The Swords of Darkness had worked hard to make themselves stronger, and they had carefully saved all their earnings, using them to strengthen themselves. However, even when they looked back on all the effort they had put in since becoming adventurers, none of them could imagine themselves on Ainz, Ariel, Nabe, or Bella's level.

To the Swords of Darkness, Ainz stood for a strength that almost nobody could reach. This people traveling with them would someday become heroes, whose name would be known all over the world. They would become great hero's that would stand atop all other adventurers. Everyone was sure of that.

After they removed the ears from their kills, they traveled until dusk, then they set up camp. Ainz took the wooden poles handed to him by others and erected them around the campsite. Because they had to shelter a horse and wagon, the campsite in question was around twenty meters on each side and covered a fairly large area.

The poles went into four points around the campsite, and then thin ropes were tied around the poles, forming a perimeter. Finally, they tied a knot in one of the ropes and pulled it over to their tents, where they attached a big bell to it. This was their alarm system.

As Ainz was driving the poles into the ground, Narberal came around.

 _'Narberal should have some work to do. I wonder what she is doing over here. Maybe she's finished already.'_ Ainz thinks to himself

With those thoughts in mind, Ainz turned around. As he did, Narberal spoke, in a low voice that suggested that she was holding back feelings of anger

"Mr. Momon, you should not be doing work like this." Nabe says to him

Ainz sighed in relief as he learned the reason for her anger. He looked around, and then quietly replied.

"Everyone's working together to pitch camp. Albedo and Taylar are gathering wood. The Swords of Darkness are checking the perimeter. It would be odd if I was the only one not doing anything."

"Have they not seen your incredible fighting power? People should do what they are suited for, so this sort of work should be left to insects like them." Nabe says to him

"Don't say things like that Nabe. We need to establish ourselves as powerful individuals, but we mustn't project an image of arrogance while we do it. You need to check yourself a little too. I know Albedo already warned you about this." Ainz says to Narberal

Narberal nodded to show that she understood, but her displeasure was evident on her face. She was only going along with this because it was an order from Ainz and Albedo. She didn't think these insects deserved to even witness her lords might.

It was evident to Ainz that, while she didn't like these orders, she was loyal enough to him, Taylar and Nazarick that she would go along with this. He was sure he would still have to remind her every once in a while about her attitude, but it should be better then it was. He would have to thank Albedo later for whatever she said to Narberal to get her to calm down somewhat.

In all honesty, Ainz was having fun being out here with everyone. It was true the monsters were weak and no challenge at all, but traveling with Taylar, Albedo, and Narberal was turning out to be a good time.

Unlike in Yggdrasil, this was reality, not virtual reality, so Ainz could enjoy everything that came along with traveling.

When Ainz finished, he noticed Ninya casting an alarm spell that didn't exist in Yggdrasil. It made him wonder if anyone from Nazarick could learn these spells since the magic system was identical. It also brought up the question of whether they could gain levels in this new world.

He assumed that he, Taylar and the floor guardians that were level 100 were at level cap, but the Pleiades, some subordinates of the guardians, and the homunculi maids were all below level 100. He would need to keep an eye on Narberal's experience gain and hope she could level in this new world. He didn't want to risk any subordinates or the homunculi maids unless he was certain they could gain levels.

While he was pondering these questions, Ninya noticed Ainz was staring at her intently.

"There's no need to watch me so intently Mr. Momon. I'm sure what I'm doing is very boring for someone of your strength." Ninya says to him

"No not at all Ninya. I told you I was curious about magic and you know a lot of spells Nabe and Bella do not Ninya." he tells her

"It is still hard for me to believe someone so much stronger then I wouldn't know these spells, but I guess if she specialized to gain power faster it would make sense." she says to him

"I wish I could cast spells like you Ninya." Ainz says to her

"To think you'd want to be able to cast spells even though you are a swordsman of unequaled power. I'd say it seems kind of greedy, but it sounds more like any other adventurer." Lukrut mutters to himself.

"I could see you having the talent for magic Mr. Momon. You seem different from other adventurers, you all do, almost like you guys aren't human." Ninya says to him

"You really think so? I mean you saw all of our faces, it isn't like we are not human." Ainz replies

"I didn't mean it like that Mr. Momon. Taking out an Ogre in one blow, or killing 40 goblins in 6 seconds is not something a normal person can do." Ninya says then Dyne joins in as he arrives and hears Ninya's comments.

"Appearances aside, Ninya has a point Mr. Momon. A hero is someone who surpasses the realm of human possibility. All of us get that feeling from every one of you four."

"I think you might be exaggerating a little bit Dyne. I wouldn't claim to be some sort of hero from a story or anything like that." Ainz says to him

Just as they were finishing up their conversation, Taylar and Albedo came around the tent.

"Sorry to interrupt your conversation Momon but dinner is ready." Taylar says to him

"Don't worry about it Bella. We were just finishing up. I'm starving after that battle. Did you and Ariel make dinner for us?" Ainz asks her

"We sure did. Don't worry we only poisoned your share Momon hehe." Taylar laughs.

This was her first attempt at cooking in this new world. She could cook pretty well in Japan, but this was completely different. She learned Albedo had cooking skills given to her by Tabula and was having her teach her. She wasn't sure she was getting the skill or anything like that but from what she just tasted in the pot. She certainly was getting pretty decent at it.

They informed Nfirea about dinner and all sat down to share a meal. None of the members of Ainz' party needed to eat but they could if they wanted to. Truthfully, he wanted to taste Taylar's cooking. He knew it wouldn't taste like the dishes from Nazarick but those were all made with the best ingredients possible and by a being specifically designed to cook.

He was very surprised by how outstanding dinner was. He wasn't sure what kind of ingredients Taylar and Albedo used but it was almost on par with Nazarick's fare. He had no idea how she made that happen out here in the wild.

"Bella, Ariel, dinner was fantastic! I had no idea you could eat so well while traveling. I can't believe you can cook so well and be so strong on top of it. Maybe I'm going about getting stronger all wrong." Ninya says to them after she devours her share of the stew.

As they were all finishing up their dinner, Ainz asked a question he was curious about since he met the Swords of Darkness.

"I know you guys call yourselves the Swords of Darkness but I don't see any of you wielding black blades. Why name yourselves the Swords of Darkness?" Ainz asks no one in particular.

Peter chuckles before he answers. "Those are Ninya's dreams Mr. Momon."

"You're never going to let me live that down are you Peter?" Ninya asks

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about Ninya, it is good to have dreams!" Dyne tells her

"Come on Dyne, I'm not kidding here." Ninya says to the druid

"Well, the name Swords of Darkness refers to the swords used by one of the thirteen heroes." Peter tells Ainz

 _'Great, that doesn't answer my question at all. Who the hell are the thirteen heroes? I've heard of the 6 gods of the Slaine Theocracy and the demon gods but never the thirteen heroes. I wonder if I should act like I know what they are talking about.'_ Ainz thinks to himself

"Who are the thirteen heroes?" Bella asks

 _'Oh thank you, Taylar!'_ Ainz thinks

"You really don't know Bella? He was one of the Thirteen Heroes, but because people thought he was a demon, he ended up being more of an anti-hero instead. Therefore, his origins were covered up in the saga of the Thirteen Heroes. The Swords of Darkness belonged to a man known as the black knight. There were 4 weapons. Kilineyram, Crocdabal, Sfeiz, and Hyumilis." Peter tells everyone.

When Ainz thought about these weapons and someone called the black knight, he thought of Yggdrasil. There was a class known as a cursed knight that wielded weapons just like that. It also made him almost certain the person was from Yggdrasil and a cursed knight when they talked about demonic ancestry. If you put enough levels into cursed knight you started to gain demonic resistances and your appearance slightly changed to resemble that of a demon.

After hearing about the weapon Ainz thought this knight could be over level 75 at most. Listening to Nigun tell him that the Dominion Authority he summoned could kill a demon lord made him think he might be around level 60 actually but better to overestimate your opponent then underestimate them. Ainz quickly started listening to the ongoing conversation after he contemplated what he had learned so far.

"Finding those swords was my first objective. There is a ton of legends about weapons like that, but the existence of the Swords of Darkness is still a mystery to everyone." Ninya says to them but then Nfirea interrupted him.

"Ah, there is someone who already possesses one of the Swords of Darkness Ninya. The leader of Blue Rose, Lakyus. She possesses the demonic sword Kilineyram."

"Really?! That means we can't give one to everyone in the party now." Lukrut says. It was the first words he had spoken since Ainz warned him about how he was talking to the women in his party. It seemed finding out the legendary treasure they were after gave him the courage to speak up again.

"Well, if it is owned by a member of an adamantite team I guess there is nothing we can do about that." Peter says to them

"That's true Peter but if one of them exists that means the other three must also be real. We just need to get strong enough to get them ourselves." Ninya says to Peter

"Well, at least for now, we still have that." Dyne says

"What do you mean by that?" Taylar asks them

Peter pulls a dagger out of a hidden scabbard. It had a black blade with four jewels embedded in the handle. He holds it up for everyone to see.

"Before we discover the real thing, we planned to use this as the symbol of our party."

After that round of questions and answers, the adventurers continued laughing and carrying on with the conversation. They asked questions of Ainz, Taylar, Albedo, Narberal, and Nfirea. Ainz was affected by the atmosphere more then he would like to admit. It made him smile watching the Swords of Darkness interact like this.

It made him think of his past comrades and the adventurers they used to go on. He was lucky to have Taylar still with him or he was sure this would be having a much heavier burden on him then it was. He looked over in her direction, almost out of instinct, just to make sure she was still there. He couldn't help but smile at her sitting there listening to the Swords of Darkness intently.

"You all seem like you get along quite well. Are all adventurer parties like yours?" Ainz asks them

"I would think so Mr. Momon. I mean you do face death together on a regular basis. I don't think a party would survive very long if they didn't get along." Peter says to him

"It helps we don't have any women in our party. I hear mixed parties have a lot of arguments." Lukrut says

Taylar looks at Ninya. She might be acting like a lower powered version of herself but she was still the Angel of Life. She knew Ninya was a girl, she just wondered why she was hiding it from her party members. Before she could ask Ninya, Ninya said...

"If there were, I'm sure Lukrut could sniff them out. It helps we have a clear objective all of us are aiming for."

"Yeah, it's different when everyone has the same goal in mind. Were you in an adventuring party before Mr. Momon?" Peter asks

"I don't really think we were adventurers..." Ainz pauses thinking about his first comrades he ever made in Yggdrasil. After he realized how silent it was at his somber mood, he continued trying to break the awkward silence.

"When I was still weak, I was saved by a paladin of pure white with a shield and sword. Through him, I met four more comrades. We formed a team that numbered six people, including myself. After that, we met three more weak people like ourselves, and we ended up as a team of nine people. They were all great companions. A paladin, sword master, priest, ninja, sorcerer, alchemist, blacksmith, and an ass (Pero)."

Ainz looks up at the stars reminiscing about the beginning of Nines Own Goal, that would later become Ainz Ooal Gown when they went from a clan to a guild. Taylar notices this and chimes in with her own story.

"I was saved when my comrades turned on me for helping someone they did not like. I was running through the woods, about to be caught, when a man in pure black swooped in and saved me..." she looks at Ainz and smiles "that is how I met Momon and we have been traveling together ever since." Taylar tells everyone.

Even Albedo was listening intently to Taylar's story. She had no idea how Taylar and Ainz met but knew they were almost inseparable after she joined the guild. She had a feeling that wasn't the whole story but she knew she couldn't say exactly what happened since the Swords of Darkness were present.

"I'm sure you will find companions like that again someday Mr. Momon." Ninya says to him

After hearing Ninya's words something snapped inside of Ainz.

"They all left! I have everyone I need right here with me!"

The anger in Ainz' voice even startled Albedo, Taylar, and Narberal. They were all happy about what he said about them but knew he was having trouble with everyone leaving them. They were all sad too except Taylar and Albedo. They both felt just like Ainz' but for a different reason. Both of them didn't care if no one else came back, they just wanted to be with Ainz.

Once Ainz realized he just snapped for no real good reason, he stood up to get some space from them and calm down.

"Dinner was delicious Ariel and Bella. I'm going to check the perimeter. Please excuse me."

He gets up and walks away from the fire. It was moments like these he wished he chose a race that suppressed your emotions when they got out of control. Being a fallen angel did not help at all in that regard. He felt all his emotions, stronger than he ever remembered when he was on Earth.

"I will join him and check the perimeter. Ariel, Nabe, can you please clean up dinner for us." Taylar says to them.

They both nod in agreement and Taylar sets off to find Ainz. She knew he missed their old comrades and she wanted to help him get over them leaving. Hearing him say all he needed was her made her heart fill with joy, but she couldn't be too happy when Ainz was still so sad and angry. A few seconds after leaving the tent, she found Ainz talking to himself a little ways off from the camp. They begin to walk away from the camp so they can talk without anyone hearing them.

"Are you alright?" she asks him

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I shouldn't have snapped like that." Ainz tells Taylar

"It is okay to be angry at them. I am angry also. If you weren't here, I don't know what I would do. I certainly wouldn't be able to rule Nazarick alone." Taylar says to him

"I'm glad you are with me. I'm sorry if it seemed like I cared more about those who aren't here, instead of those that are." Ainz says to her, regret in every word.

"No need to apologize. You said you had everything you need with you. I assume that means me..." she says and gives him a radiant smile. She noticed it always picked him up when she smiled at him like that.

"Yes, I meant you. All of Nazarick really. It gives me a purpose in this world. I just want all of you to be happy." he tells her

Taylar steps in front of Ainz and wraps her arms around him.

"And that is why I love you. Always thinking about everyone else before yourself. I really hate it when you wear this armor. Hugs just aren't the same." she pouts

Ainz takes his helmet off, smiles at her, and gives her a kiss. He might have saved her in Yggdrasil but she was doing the same thing for him in this world. While Taylar and Ainz were having their conversation, the Swords of Darkness, Nfirea, Nabe, and Ariel had their own conversation.

"I definitely just said something I shouldn't have." Ninya says to them

"It seems like something happened in his past." Dyne says

"They might have all been wiped out. I've seen that kind of reaction from someone who has lost all his comrades in battle." Peter says

"No, they were not wiped out." Albedo interrupts them. She didn't want to give them too much information but listening to them talk about the guild members was starting to anger her.

"They all abandoned Lord Momo-" Nabe is interrupted by a slap to the back of the head by Albedo

"Watch what you say Nabe." she gives her a look and Narberal finally realizes she just called Ainz lord.

"They all left like Nabe said. They weren't killed they simply didn't want to travel with Momon and Bella anymore. It is still a sore spot with Momon so please, don't bring it up again. Thinking about his past companions just makes him sad and angry." Albedo tells the Swords of Darkness.

"You can't take back what you said Ninya. All you can do is try to make up for what you already said." Dyne tells her

"I know what it is like to lose someone. I should have known better than to say something like that." Ninya replies

Everyone saw the depressed look on Ninya's face, but no one knew what to say to her to cheer her up. After a few moments of silence, Nfirea spoke up to try and lighten the mood a bit.

"Mr. Momon and Ms. Ariel were spectacular weren't they."

"I knew they would be strong after seeing Nabe and Bella's magic but I didn't think they would be that strong. She cut three ogres in half with one attack and he killed 20 goblins in seconds." Peter says

"Beating an Ogre in one blow is amazing in its own right, but how good do you have to be to cleave three in half?" Nfirea asks them

The Swords of Darkness looked at each other after hearing Nfirea's puzzled question. Nfirea was a young man who was famous for his innate talent, as well as an excellent magic caster. Although he might well shake the world with his abilities, it was difficult for him to understand the full extent of Ainz and Albedo's power without another warrior for comparison.

"Normally you use a greataxe to hack things to pieces, but Ariel not only used it as a slashing weapon, but she also wielded it one handed. I thought it would be impossible for anyone to cut something in half like that, let alone three of them at once. It would seem there are exceptions to that train of thought." Peter tells Nfirea

"Honestly speaking, I think Ariel, Momon, Bella, and Nabe are on the same level as the Warrior Captain." Lukrut says

"I believe they are adamantite level adventurers already, they are just new to this area. They definitely stand at the peak of humanity. Living legends in other words." Peter tells them

"Of course we are. I have never met an adamantite adventure before, but I doubt they would stand a chance against Momon." Albedo says to them. puffing her chest out with pride at loving such a man as Ainz.

Nfirea couldn't believe what he was hearing from them. All he could do was mutter...

"That's incredible."

Peter hears the amazement in Nfirea's voice and adds his own thoughts.

"The first time I saw Mr. Momon, dressed in a suit of stylish full plate armor while wearing the copper plate belonging to the lowliest of adventurers, I felt jealous, but now that I've seen that he has the skills to match his looks, there's nothing more I can say. Mr. Momon's abilities are worthy of his full plate. I'm kind of jealous of how strong he is, to be honest."

After hearing Peter start talking about how jealous of Ainz he was. Albedo and Narberal got up to finish cleaning up for Taylar. Once they walked away, Lukrut finally said something he had been thinking for a while now.

"Maybe we should reconsider the whole no females in the party plan. If we had beauties like those three traveling with us, I'm sure I'd reach my potential faster trying to impress them." Lukrut laughs at the end of that.

"I bet you'd get nothing done and we would get ambushed regularly. Don't you have the motto to keep pushing until you can worm your way into their heart?" Dyne says to him.

"Pssh with women that hot I'd never let anything possibly harm them. You underestimate me Dyne." he replies to him

"At least you got the message from Momon and laid off his companions. After seeing what they did to those Ogres and goblins I'm not sure what they could do to a human but it wouldn't end well for you Lukrut." Peter tells the ranger. Lukrut is about to reply to him but they all hear Nfirea say

"Yeah they are all very beautiful aren't they..." with a bitter look on his face.

"Nfirea is something wrong?" Dyne asks him

"Ahhh, no it's nothing Mr. Dyne." Nfirea says

"You're not in love with one of them are you Nfirea?" Lukrut asks him hoping someone would take the pressure off him so Momon wasn't watching him so intently.

"Of course I'm not! I don't even know them!" Nfirea yells

"Lukrut, you're being ridiculous again. Think before you talk." Peter tells him

Nfirea looked uncomfortable, and he was not sure how to respond to Lukrut.

"No, it's not like that. Well, I'm just a little uneasy. Would Mr. Momon really be that popular?"

"He'd be a hit just going by his strength alone. Plus, he looks pretty wealthy, given the armor he wears and the swords he carries. Not to mention he is already traveling with the three most beautiful women I have ever seen." Lukrut says to Nfirea

"Oh..."

Nfirea's face was cast in shadow. Peter carefully asked

"Is something the matter?"

Nfirea wanted to speak, but cut himself off halfway. The effect repeated itself over and over again, making him look like a fish who was trying to figure out what to say. Peter and the others did not press him. There was no need to force an answer out of him if he did not want to talk about it. Soon, however, Nfirea made up his mind and finally managed to speak.

"Um, it's because I don't want to let the person I like in Carne Village fall in love with Mr. Momon."

The Swords of Darkness deftly picked up on the hidden message within those words and then smiled warmly.

"All right then, young man. Big brother here will teach you his amazing techniques to land any woman you come across!" Lukrut says to Nfirea

Peter slaps Lukrut in the back of the head to get him under control. The Swords of Darkness paid no attention to the painful look on Lukrut's face and began to give Nfirea all the advice they could think of to win over the girl he liked. It finally brought a smile to Nfirea's face and the group continued talking until it was time to rest.

The group set out at daybreak after they broke down the camp and had breakfast.

"We'll be at Carne Village soon." Nfirea says to them

The other travelers nodded in response to Nfirea, the only person who had been to Carne Village before. Except for Ainz, Taylar, and Albedo but they were undercover right now and needed to act as they had never been there. Apart from that, they walked on in silence. Nfirea seemed somewhat put off by that.

An air of awkwardness hung between them. Ainz, who was the cause of this situation, hid his guilt underneath his helmet. Ninya kept peeking at him, and it was annoying. However, this was all his fault, so he could not say anything about it. This was the result of what he had said last night.

Ninya apologized at breakfast, and Ainz should have accepted the apology on the spot, but for some reason, he could not say a simple thing like "I forgive you." Though he felt he was being petty, Ainz could not simply let bygones be bygones.

Finally, it was Lukrut who spoke up and tried to change the mood.

"It seems pretty wide here, so maybe we don't have to stay in a line as we move," he announced, seemingly with some other motive in mind.

A glance to the sides revealed stretches of forest around them, so the deliberate mention of being wide and open seemed somewhat suspicious. In addition, the point of being guards was that they could not lower their guard in an open area, so moving in a tight formation like they were doing now was the wisest choice. It was just that they all knew their silent advance in a line was not due to their adventurer's sense of caution.

"It's important to stay alert. So let's get to the village first." Peter says

"Indeed! We need to stay on guard at all times lest we get attacked!" Dyne says

Lukrut put on an as if expression in response to Peter and Dyne's statements.

"Maybe a dragon might attack us from far away." Ninya says.

Lukrut immediately shot back at Ninya.

"What kind of shitty plot development would that be? Logically speaking, how could such a thing happen, Ninya!?"

"You're right, it is impossible. The stories of dragons near E-Rantel are nothing more than stories. Although they say that in the ancient past, there was a dragon which could shake the heavens and the earth. Nobody's seen any dragons recently. I think there's a colony of Frost Dragons living along the Azerlisia mountain range towards the north, but they are the only dragons that I know that roam the lands." Ninya says

Ainz was intrigued by this development. In YGGDRASIL, dragons were the strongest enemies one could encounter. They boasted great physical attack and defense power, boundless stamina and wielded numerous skills and spells. They were in a totally different class then every other monster there was.

 _'I need to be careful if dragons exist. Dragons could live forever in YGGDRASIL's backstory, so it wouldn't be a surprise to encounter dragons with mind-boggling powers.'_ Ainz thinks

"Do you know the name of that dragon which could shatter the sky and shake the earth?" Ainz asks no one in particular.

Ninya sees her opening to try and bridge the gap her comment last night made between Ainz and herself.

"I'm very sorry Mr. Momon I don't know the dragons name! I could look it up when we get back to the city if you like!"

 _'Well, she is awfully excited to help me. Probably because of what happened last night. It's better if we settle things this way. I've never been good with people.'_ Ainz thinks to himself

"If you could find that out for me it would be very helpful Ninya." he says

"I will do my best Mr. Momon." Ninya replies

The mood seemed to liven up after Ainz and Ninya's exchange. Almost as if a dark cloud had been lifted from the adventurers.

"We are almost to Carne Village everyone." Nfirea says

Everyone could hear the cheerfulness in Nfirea's voice as he spoke, but as soon as the village came into view, he went dead silent. The rest of the party took in the village before them. The Swords of Darkness looked at the village and wondered why Nfirea went silent.

It looked like a normal village to them other than the sturdy wall that was around it. When they looked closer they thought maybe his silence was because of the golems. They knew how expensive golems were and by their count, they could see about ten of them. They wondered how a village could afford to have a single golem, let alone so many.

To Ainz and company, they were surprised at how much progress had been made since their last visit. The village already had a wall completely surrounding it and they were just fortifying it right now. It was good to see Lupus Regina was taking her task seriously.

"What's wrong Nfirea? Is something the matter?" Peter asks him

"Ah, no, it's fine. I just don't recall seeing a sturdy wall like the one in front of us." Nfirea replies

"Really? But it looks like an ordinary wall. Actually, I'm surprised you weren't silent because of the golems. How in the world did a frontier village afford one golem let alone ten of them." Lukrut says to Nfirea

"Carne Village has the Wise King of the Forest, so they've never put up a wall before. I didn't even notice the golems. Where in the world did they come from? I wonder if something happened here." Nfirea says to them

Obviously, Ainz, Taylar, Albedo, and Narberal all knew the answers Nfirea was seeking, but they came here as beings from Nazarick. Right now they were adventurers who had never been here before and they all stayed silent.

"Maybe I'm worrying too much but I grew up in a village, and I still remember living there, so there are two things I find suspicious. The first is that the fields haven't been tilled yet even at this time, and the other is that they've already harvested some of the wheat." Ninya says to everyone

They looked in the direction Ninya was pointing and indeed, part of the wheat had already been taken in. Ninya knew a village would only do that in an emergency.

"I see. Looks like something happened?" Dyne says

Ainz turned to the group and offered a suggestion.

"Nabe can go invisible and scout the village with flying magic. So we know what we are walking in to."

Nabe casts fly and invisible and takes off towards the village. After a few minutes, she appeared right next to Ainz, startling all of the Swords of Darkness and Nfirea.

"Everyone in the village seems to be going about their day like normal. I didn't see them being ordered around or controlled by anything. They seem to be working the fields on the other side of the village." Narberal tells everyone

"Guess I was just being paranoid." Ninya says

"Well, it should be fine then. Let us move on then." Nfirea says

As they get closer to the gate, Lukrut tilts his head as if he sensed something off to the side of the road.

"What's wrong Lukrut?" Nfirea asks him noticing the look he was giving to the surroundings.

"I'm not sure. Maybe I was trying to pick up something too hard. I could have sworn I heard something but I don't hear anything now." Lukrut says

As they drew closer to the village, Peter noticed the wheat here was starting to take over the road. He wondered how a village of farmers could let it get to the point it would almost block the road.

"I hope they tend their fields properly. This seems like a waste of good food to let it get like this." he says

As soon as he finished his adventurer instincts seemed to kick in and he sensed something staring at him from the field. When he scanned the surrounding he noticed two yellow eyes staring at him from the wheat field just off to his right. Right as he was about to alert everyone the creature spoke first.

"Would you mind dropping your weapons please?"

As the creature stands up, Peter notices it is a goblin. He didn't know what goblins were doing right near the entrance to this village but he knew he couldn't make a move without this goblin being able to stab him it was so close. Since no one said anything, the goblin asked again.

"I'll ask again. Could you please put your weapons down? The people in the back also, we don't want to have to fill them with arrows." the goblin says to them. When he finishes, eleven more goblins stand up from the wheat with bows drawn, ready to fire at any moment.

"Would you spare our lives?" Peter asks the goblin

"Sure, if you surrender." the goblin says to him

Peter was at a loss at what to do. He had never seen goblins so well versed in tactics and wielding good weapons like a proper company. He didn't know if they should try to fight, run, or try talking to the goblins. These goblins seemed to be much different from the goblins Peter was used to.

As the goblins popped up around them, Ainz and Taylar had to hold out a hand to Nabe to stop her from unleashing electrical death on these goblins. After one look, Ainz knew these were the goblins summoned by the horn he had given Enri. He noticed them in the village when they stopped before and they looked to be the same ones.

One goblin, who seemed to be slightly bigger than the others, walked forward to address them.

"We hope you don't make any sudden moves. We really don't want to fight. Especially the four of you in the back. So as long as you relax we will get through this just fine until elder sister gets here." Jugem says to the group

"Who is this elder sister you are talking about?! Did she take over Carne Village?!" Nfirea shouts. Everyone was surprised at the boy's tone while in such a situation.

"Relax big guy, she will be here soon and you can ask her yourself." Jugem replies

"Nfirea, calm down a bit. We aren't exactly in a position to be shouting and getting angry." Ninya says to him

Jugem seemed to notice Nfirea's anger and anxiousness and decided to explain the situation to the young man.

"Elder sister's village was attacked recently by people dressed up as knights from the Empire. We are just making sure you have no ill intentions for this village. She will be here shortly to verify you aren't a threat to the village."

"The village was attack?!" Nfirea says

 _'I hope Enri is alright'_ he thinks to himself

"Ah, here is elder sister now." Jugem says

As Nfirea looks to were the goblins eyes are he sees a girl being escorted by more goblins. His eyes went wide and he shouted her name when she came into view.

"Enri!"

"Nfirea? Is that you?" Enri says

* * *

And there is chapter 6... sorry it took a little longer than normal... I just got DanMachi vol 12 and Sword Oratario vol 7 so I was busy reading those... I finished DanMachi and started on Sword Oratario and should be done with it shortly... I should be able to update as normal after I finish as long as work doesn't get insane... thanks for your continued reading and see you next chapter!


	7. The Wise King of the Forest

Disclaimer: I do not own anything (except my OC)

"Talking"

 _'Thinking'_

{Message}

 ***SPELL/ABILITY/MARTIAL ART***

 ***[METAMAGIC]***

 **A/N** : First to start, I'm very surprised at the poll... someone asked me if I was going to have wedding scenes (I didn't plan on it) but thought I'd ask in a poll just so I gave everyone the option... what I didn't expect was so many people to want me to do it... That kind of backfired on me lol... If the poll keeps up like this I'm actually going to have to write some wedding scenes which I have no doubt I'll butcher lol...

Without further ado... Chapter 7!

* * *

"Enri!" Nfirea yells

"Nfirea? Is that you?" Enri says to him

Nfirea is relieved that Enri is the girl the goblins were talking about, but wonder how in the world they came to call her elder sister. While he was pondering that, Enri spoke up.

"It's nice to see you Nfirea. I'm sure you are wondering about the goblins and wall. Why don't you come to my house? We can sit down and talk." she says to him

Nfirea clearly sees that Enri isn't worried in the least at the goblins and seems to be in a rather good mood. He wondered what happened and wanted to talk to Enri about it as soon as possible.

"I would like that Enri. It seems a lot has happened since I was here last." Nfirea says to her

"Boss are you sure about all of them? Those four in the back give off a very dangerous feeling." Jugem says to Enri

"Yes Mr. Jugem, if Nfirea trusts them enough to guard him then we can trust them not to cause trouble in the village." she tells the goblin.

With that said, Nfirea brought his cart just inside the gate then hopped down to follow Enri on foot. The Swords of Darkness stayed to guard the cart while Momon and the rest said they wanted to check the perimeter. It wasn't totally a lie, Ainz did want to see what kind of progress they made in just a few days and wasn't disappointed at what he saw.

He still found it funny the villagers were in awe of 10 golems. He wondered how they would react to seeing hundreds of them used as nothing more than spectators in the Colosseum on the sixth floor of Nazarick.

Once Ainz and everyone were far enough away that no villagers or goblins could hear them, Albedo spoke up to tell Lord Ainz and Lady Taylar something she had overheard at the camp.

"Lord Ainz, Lady Taylar, I believe we can use that girl Enri to trap Nfirea into doing whatever you two wish of him."

"Albedo, I thought I asked you not to call me lord. I know we are not at home so you shouldn't call me Momonga but please stop with the lord stuff already." Ainz says to her

"I second that Albedo, and what do you mean we can use him because of something you overheard at the camp?" Taylar says to her

"I heard that Nfirea human tell the Swords of Darkness that he was in love with that Enri girl Lord Ainz saved. I'm sure we can use that to keep him indebted to us for however long you like." Albedo tells them

"You don't seem to be budging on this Lord and Lady thing Albedo. Why is that?" Taylar asks her

"I don't feel I deserve such a reward after my mistake Lady Taylar." Albedo tells her

"We both already told you that you did not make a mistake Albedo. Didn't Ainz tell you he would have done the same thing if you would have waited for just a second longer?" Taylar asks Albedo

"Lord Ainz is kind and merciful, he was probably telling me what he thought I wanted to hear. I do not deser-"

"ARE YOU SAYING I LIED TO YOU ALBEDO!" Ainz yells at her "Do not presume you know what I am thinking. If you fuck up, I will let you know! Like right now, do not put words in my mouth Albedo!"

All three of them are a little startled at Ainz' tone. They haven't witnessed him get mad like this yet. He always managed to reel it in when it was taking him over, but he was getting so angry his Aura of Despair was kicking in and even effecting Taylar and Albedo even though they were level 100. Ainz notices this and calms down a bit to finish his words to Albedo.

"I am sorry about getting that angry, but Albedo hear me and listen carefully. You DID NOT make a mistake with that adventurer. It brought two humans to us that can be very useful without us having to do much of anything. Now you have brought us information Taylar and I would have missed out on because of my outburst at the camp. You have done more on this trip to help Nazarick then anyone else so far. Do not regress back to what you were when we first got here just because you think you fucked up. You did not and when or if you do, we will let you know."

"I am sorry Lor-... I mean Ainz. I will keep working hard for Nazarick!" Albedo tells him

"That is much better Albedo. We are all in this together and we will figure it out together. If you have questions about anything just ask one of us. We will do the same to you Albedo." Taylar tells her

 **Meanwhile back at Enri's house...**

Enri and Nfirea are sitting at the dining room table talking about the events that lead to this point in Carne Village. When he heard what happened to the village and to Enri's parents Nfirea was filled with a rage he hadn't experienced yet in his young life. When he looked to Enri though, she seemed to already have put it behind her and he realized he had no right to be that angry if she wasn't. He could see the tears about to form in her eyes but she simply wiped them away and replaced it with a look of determination on her face.

"I still have Nemu to worry about so I can't just lose myself to despair. Someone needs to teach her how to grow up and be a good person, and that has to be me. I am her big sister after all." Enri tells him

Nfirea was deep in thought once the rage passed him by. Maybe now was the perfect time to tell Enri how he felt about her. He certainly made enough money at his job to take care of Enri and Nemu. Maybe he should just ask them to move to the city with him where he could take care of them. He felt the determination well up inside of him and he started to stand but as soon as he looked into her eyes he lost his will to tell her and managed to stumble out the only thing that came to mind.

"I-I-If you n-n-need anything Enri, j-j-just let me know!" he says shouting and whispering some words.

"Thanks Nfirea, I know I can count on you. You are the best friend I could have." she tells him

 _'Yeah friend, that is how she sees me. Maybe I'm just not what she is looking for in a man.'_ he thinks to himself

"Of course Enri, we have been friends for a long time." is all he gets out. When he looks at her radiant smile all he can think is how beautiful she is. He needs to ask about something else, he can already feel his face heating up just staring at her.

"So what is up with those goblins Enri? They call you elder sister. Why is that?" he asks

"Oh, those goblins appeared after I used the horn my savior Lord Ainz Ooal Gown gave me. They seem to follow any order I give them and they have been very helpful around the village since we lost so many in the attack." she tells him

The look in Enri's eye is not lost on Nfirea when she is talking about Ainz Ooal Gown. It gave him an empty feeling inside like she had already found someone worthy of her. It wasn't the first time she had mentioned his name and she always had that look in her eye when she talked about him.

When he asked what he looked like and she described an angel with black wings and his facial features he knew from the way she said it she thought he was attractive. When she described the other two women with him Enri's expression seemed to change to one of admiration, not attraction. It must have been something to be saved by two angels and it clearly left an impact on Enri.

"I believe he called it the Horn of the Goblin General if I'm not mistaken." she finished

Nfirea had never heard of such a magic item but it clearly existed. He wondered what kind of being this Ainz Ooal Gown could be to give away such a magic item. He could see the unused one on Enri's waist and it gave off a tremendous amount of magical energy. The one thing he did know is that summoned creatures were not supposed to last indefinitely. It was certainly a very powerful magic item.

"Do you happen to know where this Ainz Ooal Gown is from Enri? I would like to thank him myself if I could." Nfirea asks her

"You don't know who they are Nfirea? I thought since two of them were magic casters you would know who they were. I got to see Lord Ainz, Lady Taylar, and Lady Albedo again but I didn't get a chance to talk to them. They flew off after they introduced Lupus Regina to us and lent us the golems that are outside. I was really hoping to thank them properly." Enri says to him

"W-W-Why do you w-w-want to talk to them again Enri?" he asks her

"Well, I'd like to thank them properly. The villagers had the idea of building a statue for them, but if they would have shown up a second later, I would definitely be dead. I think I should at least show my gratitude for what they did for me and Nemu." she replies

The admiration and longing that Enri's voice carried did nothing to ease Nfirea's tension. He gathered up what determination he could to ask everything he could about Ainz Ooal Gown.

"Of course you would want to thank him Enri. If you could remember the spells they used or anything they said or did it would help me narrow down the search."

"Oh, their magic was amazing! I can't remember what Lord Ainz said when he came through that portal thing but Lady Taylar did ask him why he started with a tier 9 spell. Lady Taylar took down the other knight attacking me with a spell called Holy Ray. At least that is what she said before a beam of pure light went through him and he dropped. She also said she was surprised he died from tier 4 magic." Enri tells him

Nfirea is doing everything in his power not to shake in his chair. Tier 9 magic! That is just stuff in myths. It didn't actually exist and there was no one except one person in this entire world who could even cast tier 6. He needed to know more but wasn't sure if prying into these people was a good idea. Before he could make up his mind, Enri remembered some things that she didn't mention.

"Oh yeah, after the knights were dead. Lord Ainz tried to give me a potion to heal my wounds but Nemu and I freaked out because we thought it was blood. Then Lady Taylar cast a spell on me called Heal. It made me feel better than I ever had then she cast three protection spells on me. Umm.. they were called... anti-life cocoon, wall of protection from arrows, and sanctuary I believe." Enri finishes

When Nfirea heard her say she didn't drink the potion because it looked like blood, he immediately thought of the potion the adventurer Brita brought in and the party that was here with him that gave her said potion. Even two of the three spells Enri just said he had witnessed Bella cast on him when the Ogres and goblins attacked them.

He had never seen or heard of those before and it couldn't be a coincidence she could cast those also. They even had red potions like the ones they tried to give Enri. The ease with which that party killed those Ogres and goblins was far beyond anything Nfirea had ever heard of. It was pointing more and more towards them being Lord Ainz, Lady Taylar, and Lady Albedo. At the very least, Nfirea was sure they at least served this Ainz Ooal Gown.

"The 9th tier is the stuff of myths Enri. I'm sorry but that doesn't help me at all. Maybe if you told me more about that potion I could help you. I am a potion maker after all." he says to her

"Wow, that is amazing. Lord Ainz casts magic from the story books! I really can't tell you anything more then what I already did Nfirea. I was scared to drink it because it looked like blood even when Lord Ainz told me it would heal my wound then Lord Ainz put it away before Lady Taylar cast that healing spell on me." she tells him

It couldn't be called conclusive proof, but Nfirea was sure Momon was either Ainz Ooal Gown or served him. That brought up all sorts of thoughts from him. If Momon was Ainz Ooal Gown and was capable of casting tier 9 spells on top of being an unequaled fighter, he was nothing short of a god-like being. The only thing that Nfirea really couldn't connect the dots on were their appearances. He thought it would be awful hard to hide a huge pair of white or black wings and Momon, Bella, Ariel, and Nabe clearly didn't have any.

Bella was standing right next to him in the cart and he didn't feel any feathers or anything like that. He never heard of an angelic shape shifter before but couldn't rule that out completely. He knew Illusion magic would not be able to get rid of something like that and someone would feel the wings if the person got too close. Although if Ainz was capable of casting tier 9 spells, there could be any number of spells Nfirea knew nothing about that might do something like that.

He then remembered all the questions Momon was asking Ninya about magic. Why would someone who could cast tier 9 magic be asking a novice mage about spells? It didn't make any sense to Nfirea. The deeper he thought about it the more confused he got. Maybe he should just give Enri the support she needs for now and get to know Momon before making up his mind.

"I'm sorry for asking so many questions about that day Enri. I just wanted to help you out but I'm afraid I don't really know anything that can help you based on what you told me." he tells her.

"It's OK Nfirea. I'm sure I'll get a chance to thank them someday." Enri says to Nfirea

After she said that, they sat there in a weird silence. Nfirea finally said he needed to start preparing to head to the forest and made his way back to his cart.

 **Back with Ainz and company...**

They are walking back towards Nfirea's cart when Ainz sees a group of villagers gathered near the wall. He looks to see why they are all there and notices them all practicing archery. The goblins summoned with the horn are teaching them how to shot a bow. He thought it was admirable at how much they learned in such a short time.

He had no doubt Albedo and Narberal would probably think these villagers were weak insects who had no business using a bow. After all, he witnessed Taylar teaching Albedo, he thought maybe this would be a good moment for him to do the same and possibly calm down Narberal a bit. He couldn't have her calling every human they met some sort of insect every time she addressed them. He looked around to make sure no one was within earshot of them.

"Albedo, Narberal, what do you think of those villagers archery skills?" he asks them

"They don't even look skilled enough to hunt to me." Albedo says

"I agree with Lady Albedo, Lord Ainz. These insects shouldn't even be picking up weapons if that is all the skill they have." Narberal says to them

"Now it is my turn to teach you something about humans Albedo. Narberal, I want you to listen as well. It is true they are not that skilled but think about this. Until about a week ago, none of them had ever even picked up a bow let alone fired one. They saw their friends and family slaughtered in front of them because they couldn't defend themselves. Now, with a little help from us and a determination to never be victims again. They have all taken it upon themselves to learn to defend themselves. Even the old people are learning from the goblins so that they never feel helpless again. That is why Taylar is so positive that girl Enri we saved will grow to be someone special in this world. She learned very young you have to learn to be strong to survive. While humans will never be as strong as we are even if they reach their full potential. They can be useful if treated properly." Ainz tells both of them

"I see Lord Ainz. I did not think of it that deeply. They can be useful tools for the Supreme Ones. I never thought of them like that Lord Ainz." Narberal says

"I understand Ainz. I have been trying to see them as more than insects like Taylar has asked of me, and now I know why you bothered wasting your precious time to save this village. I will continue to try hard to treat humans as you think I should." Albedo tells him

The response from Albedo was pretty much as expected. She had been doing very good learning to treat humans at least somewhat respectfully. He decided Narberal calling them tools was much better than insects. He doubted he could persuade Narberal to learn to act like Albedo had been but this was certainly a start.

After Ainz' lesson to Albedo and Narberal, they made their way back to Nfirea's cart. He should be ready to start his adventure into the forest to gather herbs soon. Ainz was interested in this Wise King of the Forest. He had no doubt it would raise their name considerably faster if they were to defeat this monster. He would call Aura when they entered the forest and have her bring him this Wise King.

{Aura, are you available right now?}

{Yes Lord Ainz! What can I do for you Lord?!}

{I have been hearing about this Wise King of the Forest in the Forest of Tob. Do you know what creature they are talking about?}

{I believe I do Lord Ainz. I was thinking of skinning him and making a blanket out of his fur. If you would like him Lord, I can deliver his corpse to you whenever you like.}

{No, I want you to lead him to me alive. They need to witness this creature if I am to raise the status of our party in this world}

{Very well Lord Ainz. When shall I deliver this creature to you?}

{I will call for you when we enter the forest and meet you. We will discuss the details then}

{Yes Lord Ainz!}

As he ends the message with Aura, he sees Nfirea making his way to his cart. When he looks at Ainz, he seems to tense a little bit. Ainz isn't quite sure why that is but figures he might need to keep an even closer eye on this boy than usual. It would be easy to trap him using Enri as the bait but the boy's talent still scared Ainz to death. He wouldn't let that boy come within line of sight of the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown.

"A-A-Ah Mr. M-M-Momon, we w-w-will be heading into the f-f-forest in about an h-h-hour if you are ready by then." Nfirea stutters out. He is quite obviously nervous around Ainz now for some reason.

"We can be ready whenever you are Mr. Bareare. You are the employer after all." Ainz tells him

"R-R-Right! We will h-h-head out in an hour!"

At this point, even the Swords of Darkness are wondering what is up with Nfirea.

 ***[SILENT] ZONE OF TRUTH***

Taylar casts her spell so no one would hear it. She wanted to ask Nfirea why he was so flustered. She knew he would have learned about the attack but even that wouldn't bring about a reaction like this even if he really did love that girl. He had lied to them once and she didn't trust him at all. Before she could ask, Dyne asked for her.

"Mr. Bareare, are you alright? You seem like you've seen a ghost or something."

"I-I-I'm fine Mr. Dyne (lie), learning what happened to Enri and her village just shook me up more then I expected. (lie)"

Taylar has Zone of Truth up and knows Nfirea is lying to them. She also noticed he was glancing at Ainz on and off while he was talking nervously. She wasn't sure what it was about but it certainly had to do with Ainz. Taylar would have to figure this out soon before something bad came of this.

{Ainz, whenever we set out, tell everyone you, Narberal, and Albedo are going to scout ahead while I stay behind in case someone needs to be healed. Nfirea was lying about why he is so flustered and was looking at you too much for it not to be a coincidence. I will try to get him alone and figure out what he knows.}

{I wonder what it could possibly be? I know he talked to Enri but what would that have to do with me? There is no way he figured out I am Ainz Ooal Gown. We took many precautions against that and I have been acting completely different than when I am Ainz.}

{Well, he is pretty intelligent even for a boy but I believe you are right that he couldn't have figured out you were Ainz. It would be more likely he would figure out who I was because of the spells I cast on him but he was looking at you, not me when he was acting like that.}

{Very well, I will scout ahead. I need to meet up with Aura anyway so she can lead this Wise King of the Forest to me.}

After 45 minutes had passed, Ainz thought this would be a good time for them to go ahead of everyone else. It would give him time to talk to Aura and hopefully buy enough time for Taylar to figure out what Nfirea knows.

"Nabe, Ariel, and I will be heading into the woods now to scout ahead and deal with any monsters we might come across. Mr. Dyne and Lukrut should follow after about 15 minutes as the leads so they can get a clear path to the herbs Nfirea needs. Bella will stay with Nfirea in case he needs protection magic or healing cast on him and Peter and Ninya can bring up the rear. We will meet you in the forest once our scouting is done." Ainz tells them then immediately heads into the forest so no one can question his orders. He figured that was the best way to give Taylar some space to talk to the boy and leaving abruptly wouldn't give anyone time to argue with him.

Once they had gone a few hundred meters into the forest Ainz calls out to Aura.

"Aura, let us talk about raising the name of Momon in this world." he says

Albedo and Nabe are looking around wondering if Ainz had lost his mind only to hear a voice come from the trees above them.

"Yes Lord Ainz!" Aura says

"Aura, when did you get there!" Albedo says to her

The Dark Elf leaps out of the tree, does a somersault, and lands on the ground soft as a feather.

 _'She certainly has the skills of a level 100 ranger type.'_ Ainz thinks to himself

"Oh, I've been following you since you entered the forest. I wouldn't be much of a ranger if you could detect me so easily Overseer Albedo." the dark elf replies with a radiant, beaming smile on her face.

"So you know where this Wise King of the Forest is Aura?" Ainz asks

"Yes Lord Ainz. I believe the creature you are looking for is sleeping in a cave not far from here. After you gave me its description it reminded me of a creature I saw while surveying the forest for dangerous creatures. I'm not quite sure why they call this creature the Wise King of the Forest. It seemed pretty weak when I appraised it." she tells him

"Well Aura, I haven't found anything in this world yet that could threaten any of the floor guardians in Nazarick. It's not surprising you believe it to be weak. It probably is slightly weaker than the Warrior Captain from Re-Estize. So to you, it would be nothing more than a mouse." Ainz tells the dark elf.

"Shall I go retrieve this creature for you, my lord?" Aura asks

"While I would love to get this over with now, we need to give Taylar time to speak with Nfirea. That boy has been acting strange and glancing at me since he talked with Enri and learned of the attack on the village. Taylar is going to have a talk with him and try to figure out what he knows so we need to wait about 10 minutes to give her some time." he tells Aura

"Very well Lord Ainz." Aura replies

"So how is everything going on the construction of the fake Nazarick Aura?" Ainz asks her

"It is going very well Lord Ainz. We should have the building completed in about a week."

"That is good to hear Aura. I believe we are upsetting the balance of the forest though with our construction. We were attacked on the way here by Ogres and goblins. Supposedly, that never happens because of the Wise King of the Forest. They were remarking that something must have changed to swing the balance of power in the forest. The only thing that comes to mind is us now having a presence in there. Be sure to sweep away any monsters that might threaten Carne Village. I can't afford to have the first peaceful place we encountered to be destroyed while we are away somewhere else. It would be a giant waste of time if that happened." he tells Aura

They continued making small talk waiting for the time to arrive that they could bring the Wise King of the Forest out to Ainz.

 **Back with Taylar and Nfirea...**

About 15 minutes had past and Taylar told Lukrut and Dyne to start making their way into the forest to get a good trail for them to follow to Nfirea's herbs he needed. The young man had explained to Dyne what he was looking for and Dyne knew the best places to look for such herbs. Finding ingredients like this was second nature to a druid. He only needed to get close to them to know exactly where they were and could pick up a trail just by the smell in the air once he knew what to look for. When Nfirea and Taylar headed in a couple of minutes after them, she thought this was the perfect opportunity to question Nfirea.

"So Nfirea, what about Momon has you so flustered?" Taylar gets straight to the point

"W-W-What do you m-m-mean Bella?" Nfirea says

"I thought we were past this Nfirea. You are a terrible liar and I thought we established back at the guild, I am not someone you can lie to. I know the reasons you gave us for being flustered were lies and you were glancing at Momon on and off while lying. It is easy to piece together you are worried about something that has to do with Momon. So I'll ask you for the last time, why are you so worried about Momon?"

Nfirea realizes there is no getting out of answering this question. He already knew he was a terrible liar and had admitted it to them. The tone that she had in her last question seemed to say... answer this question truthfully or you will never make it out of this forest.

"A-A-Are you one of the beings w-w-who saved this v-v-village? Lady Taylar or Lady Albedo? You cast the same protection spells on me Enri told me Lady Taylar cast on her and I have never seen those spells before. It can't be a coincidence. Ariel seems as strong as the Lady Albedo that Enri described to me, and Momon seems as powerful as Lord Ainz. He is the only one I'm not very certain about. Enri told me he used a 9th tier spell and I haven't seen Momon cast any magic but he is certainly as strong as Enri described." Nfirea tells Taylar

As soon as he asked his first question, Taylar's mind went into overdrive. She knew this boy was smarter than the average human, but figuring out who they were with that limited information was actually quite impressive. She guessed it was probably her protection spells that cemented in his mind their identities. It was good he asked a lot of questions. It gave her time to message Ainz and figure out a game plan.

{Ainz, this boy figured out who me and Albedo were. He isn't sure you are Ainz but is pretty certain I am Taylar and Albedo is who she is. It is because of the spells I cast on him during our fight that gave me away. I am sorry about that love}

{It is not you fault Taylar. I am the one who asked you to cast those spells on him. If anyone is to blame it is me. I believe you can tell him who we are. Just don't give him too much information and do not mention Nazarick to him yet. We will have him in our service soon where we can keep an eye on him. We will start making our way back to you and when we meet up, Aura is going to send the Wise King of the Forest our way so we can defeat him and raise our names in this world.}

{Don't you think you three defeating 50 Ogres and goblins in 8 seconds would show your power enough?}

{Ogres and goblins are one thing, but a legendary creature, feared by all who know of it, is another. Based on what Aura told me this creature is probably a little weaker than the Warrior Captain we met. I just hope it is worth my time. This world is awfully boring when it comes to challenging fights.}

{And why is that a bad thing? NOTHING is allowed to happen to you Momonga, nothing! I know you are always looking for a challenge but you are not allowed to leave me alone in this world!}

{Sorry, sorry, just old habits. I promise I won't be going anyway Taylar.}

"Are you the only one who knows I am Lady Taylar, Nfirea?" she asks the boy

"Y-Y-Yes, I wasn't certain who you were and I figured you were hiding your identity for a reason." Nfirea replies

"Yes, that is correct. We have been asleep for a long time and are trying to get an idea of how the world works nowadays. Right now, we are just adventurers looking to go on quests. Please keep that in mind and don't tell anyone what you have learned here today." she tells him

"Thank you for saving this village!" Nfirea says and gives a slight bow to Taylar.

"I thought I told you to keep that to yourself. What do you think Peter and Ninya would think if they saw you bowing to me?" she says to him and give him a look as if to say stop acting like an idiot!

"I-I-I'm sorry Lady Tayl-"

"Hey, what the hell did I just say?! My name is Bella, Nfirea. Only call me that, nothing else, for now, please." she tells him

 **Back with Ainz and company...**

"Albedo, it seems Nfirea has figured out who you and Taylar are. I believe it is because of the spells I had Taylar cast on him when we fought those Ogres and goblins. It seems the information you overheard at the camp will be useful much sooner than needed to keep that boy quiet for now." Ainz tells her

"We could simply make him disappear in the woods Lord Ainz. It is a dangerous place after all." Albedo tells him

"First, why are you still calling me lord? Didn't I tell you to stop doing that? Second, we took this job. If he were to disappear under our watch it would make us look very bad and incompetent. We will trap that boy one way or another and Taylar will tell him what he needs to know so he doesn't tell anyone else. We can decide what to do with him once this mission is over and he is no longer our responsibility." Ainz tells her

"I am sorry Lo- Ainz. It is still hard for me to call your name like that when I feel I have been messing up so much. I will continue to try and remember." Albedo tells him

"I know it is hard for you because of how you were created Albedo, and you have been making great progress in a short time. I just want you to keep growing and learning. Don't fall back on old habits so easily or Taylar and my lessons will be wasted." Ainz tells Albedo

"So what should we do about Nfirea, Ainz? I believe Taylar knows spells that alter someone's memory. We could always make him forget who we are." Albedo tells him

"While that could be one solution, I would prefer to just keep him indebted to us somehow. We could certainly use an alchemist from this world to make potions for us. If we can somehow get his grandmother as well, that would be the ideal situation." he says

"We will stay vigilant and look for such a situation Lord Ainz!" Narberal says to them

"We are almost back to the party now. I will tell Aura to send the Wise King of the Forest our way now. It should arrive a few minutes after we make it back to the party. It seems Taylar has handled the situation with Nfirea. We will discuss more about that when we have some time alone." Ainz tells them

As he finished up talking with Albedo and Narberal, they came out into the clearing Nfirea had said he could find his herbs at. He did still seem a little tense but not nearly as much as he had earlier. Obviously whatever Taylar said to him calmed him down even if it was only just a little.

"We scouted the few hundred meters around us and found nothing. We should be alright to harvest your herbs Nfirea." Ainz says

"Th-th-thank you Mr. M-M-Momon!"

 _'Or maybe he didn't calm down.'_ Ainz sighs

They had only been collecting herbs for Nfirea for a couple minutes when Lukrut stopped dead in his tracks and started listening to the forest intently.

"What is it Lukrut?" Peter asks him. He has seen this before and knows Lukrut is picking up on something coming closer.

"Something big is coming Peter." Lukrut responds

"Is it the Wise King of the Forest?" Nfirea asks the ranger

"I can't tell exactly what it is but it is big and moving in a serpentine pattern for some reason in this direction." he tells the boy

"All of you head out of the forest and guard Nfirea. I will take care of whatever this is." Ainz says to them

"Mr. Momon, I know you are strong but if it is the Wise King of the Forest. You will need some backup." Peter says to him

"Don't worry about that Peter. The three of us are staying as well." Taylar says to him and motions to the rest of their party.

"Normally I would not agree to running away like this but I believe after seeing what you three did to those Ogres and goblins earlier you can handle whatever is coming this way." Peter says then starts getting the rest of the Swords of Darkness and Nfirea moving back towards Carne Village.

"Well, I can sense it coming now. So it is within 200 meters of us. It should be here in 20 seconds based on its movement pattern. I can't get a good look at it to see what kind of creature it is." Ainz tells everyone

"What do you mean you could sense it Lord Ainz?" Narberal asks him

"Oh, well it is quite an explanation that we really don't have time for. The short version is I can sense anything that is alive or that can succumb to death is probably more accurate." Ainz tells them.

That didn't help Narberal understand at all but she wouldn't tell her lord that. She would ask for the long explanation when the time presented itself to her. While she was trying to figure out what Ainz was talking about he caught a good look of the creature before it darted behind a tree. To say he was disappointed was an understatement.

"Albedo, in 7 seconds pull out your shield and put it in front of my right shoulder." Ainz says to her. It almost sounded like he was depressed while he was saying it.

"Very well my love." Albedo replies.

After exactly 7 seconds, Albedo swiftly pulls out her shield and puts it right where Ainz told her to. The moment she got it into position, something slammed directly into it. The blow didn't move Albedo's shield. She was too strong for such a weak blow to do anything but she wondered how Ainz knew exactly where the creature would attack.

"I can't believe the Wise King of the Forest is a fucking Spiritual Hamster! Talk about disappointing. Is there anything in this damn world that is actually worth my time!" Ainz is almost shouting at this point.

He can't believe the lowest level druid/wizard familiar in all of Yggdrasil ended up being the Wise King of the Forest. Once a caster could use tier 3 magic they abandoned this familiar and got a more powerful one because this one would never get as strong as any of the other familiars one could choose.

Especially a druid, they were essentially a one person army in Yggdrasil which is why Ainz was still a little skeptical about Dyne being a druid. It didn't seem like he connected with animals at all. He certainly wasn't a caster type druid like Mare based on what he saw. He must be this worlds version of a druid which had Ainz very disappointed.

"You did well to block my attack warrior! The second one will not be so easy! Leave my forest or suffer the consequences!" the hamster says to them in the most intimidating voice it can muster.

It is standing on its back two legs at about 10 feet tall. It is covered in a shadow at the moment and the only things visible for anyone to see are its eyes and runes on its chest that are both glowing blue.

"How did you know where it would attack Ainz?" Albedo asks him

"This creature is a spiritual hamster. A low level familiar in Yggdrasil. Its attack pattern is very basic and predictable. If it would stop talking and attack again it would try to slash me with its tail from my right shoulder to my left hip and if that didn't do a fatal blow or mortally wound me, it would try to pierce directly through my heart with its third attack." Ainz explains

Even the hamster is stunned that he knew it's attack pattern. It wondered how this warrior knew so much about him. He was the only one of his kind that he was aware of.

"You know much about me warrior. Do you know of my race?" the hamster asks

"Yeah, I know about you hamster." Ainz says

"What is this hamster you speak of warrior?"

"That is what kind of race you are, a spiritual hamster. You are the only one I have encountered thus far. I have no idea why I am explaining anything to a hamster." Ainz says frustration very evident in his voice.

"Then I shall defeat you and get the answers I desire from you!" the hamster exclaims.

"I don't have time for this nonsense."

 ***AURA OF DESPAIR - LEVEL ONE***

As Ainz finishes using his skill the hamster falls over on its back and begins to shake in fear.

"You are nothing more than an animal. Anything higher than that and you probably would have died." Ainz says still very disappointed.

"I-I-I will serve you for however l-l-long you need m-m-master!" the hamster says to him

"The Wise King of the Forest might be useful to me. I suppose I should give you a name then huh. Well, let's not think too deeply about this. From now on, you will be known as Hammy." Ainz says.

He wasn't very good at naming things to begin with but didn't think this creature deserved much thought on his name. Short and simple was the way to go here.

"Hammy shall serve you faithfully my lord!" Hammy says to Ainz

"Well isn't he just adorable!" Taylar says

"You are kidding, right? It's a hamster Taylar." Ainz says

"You may be right but it is a giant hamster! His fur is very soft, no wonder Aura wanted to make a blanket out of him." Taylar says that makes Hammy a little uncomfortable knowing someone had already planned to turn him into a blanket.

"We have all sorts of legendary creatures in Nazarick and you get attached to a hamster." Ainz laughs, of all the things for her to think is adorable it is this weak ass hamster.

Well, he would feel like an idiot riding this thing and figured as long as someone in their party was on it, it would show their power.

"Why don't you use him as your mount then Taylar. It will show everyone we tamed the Wise King of the Forest." Ainz suggests.

"I like that Ainz. All that walking got me tired anyway. Let's go Hammy, mamma needs a ride back to the village!" she says happily as can be.

She mounts up on Hammy and the party heads towards Carne Village. They needed to let everyone know the threat was over and they could get back to collecting Nfirea's herbs. Once they got into the clearing everyone could see Taylar on top of the giant magical creature.

"I-I-Is that t-t-the Wise King of t-t-the Forest?" Nfirea asks

They could all see the silver fur of the Wise King of the Forest as it emerged from the trees. The Swords of Darkness gathered around Nfirea, shocked expressions on their faces as they all took a step back with weapons raised. Though it had cute round green eyes, its massive body was still an intimidating sight, and it was only natural that they would be wary on behalf of the client they were escorting.

"Don't worry everyone. I have tamed this creature. It will not harm any of you." Ainz says to them

"It is as my lord has said. Hammy is my lord's faithful servant and will not bring any harm or inconvenience to any of you!" Hammy says to them

"So this is the Wise King of the Forest! It's Unbelievable! What a majestic beast!" Ninya says

Ainz looked back and forth between Ninya and the Wise King of the Forest, checking to see if Ninya was making fun of him, but Ninya seemed to be dead serious.

 _'Did she really believe this was a majestic beast?'_ Ainz thinks

"Wow, the Wise King of the Forest, so the legends really were true! I can feel its mighty presence just standing before it! I can't believe you could tame such a beast." Dyne gasped.

 _'Did he just say mighty presence?'_ Ainz thinks to himself

"If we had encountered him, we would have been killed for sure. I expected nothing less of you, Mr. Momon. Amazing work as always." Peter praises.

At first, Ainz thought they were making fun of him but quickly realized they were all deadly serious. Even if the hamster was giant, it still didn't feel powerful at all to Ainz. He guessed it was a good thing though. It would certainly help raise their names if silver ranked adventurers were reacting like this to the creature.

"Yes he is very cute don't you think everyone?" Taylar asks sitting atop his back petting his fur.

As everyone agreed with Taylar, Ainz could only stand there and shake his head.

 _'How in the world did it turn into this? From Wise King of the Forest to cute hamster. At least I don't have to ride him.'_ he thinks

"But if you take him away won't the other monsters attack Enri. I mean Carne Village because he's not there to scare them off anymore?" Enri asks Ainz

Ainz raised his chin to indicate the Wise King of the Forest. It got the message and said:

"Well, the balance of power in the forest is now in chaos. Even if Hammy was there, Hammy would not be able to guarantee their safety by any means."

"No way…" Enri says

Ainz did not comfort the shocked Nfirea. He merely smiled inside. This boy seemed to care about only two things, alchemy and Enri. It would be very easy to get this boy to serve him. His grandmother seemed like another story. He didn't learn much about her but from what he could learn she seemed a lot tougher to deal with then Nfirea.

"After talking to the villagers, I believe someone is already looking after this place in the Wise King of the Forests place now Nfirea." Ainz says to him

"I suppose you are right Mr. Momon. I wish I could protect Enr- I mean Carne Village too but I'm just an alchemist." Nfirea says with a sad tone

"There are ways for you to protect the people you care about even if you are just an alchemist Nfirea. When we get sometime later tonight maybe we could discuss those scenarios?" Ainz says to him

"I would love to learn about those opportunities Mr. Momon!" Nfirea exclaims

"Good, we will talk later then. For now, we need to get to harvesting your herbs. We are running out of daylight and Hammy here says he knows a couple of places where your herbs grow in abundance." Ainz tells them

"It is as my lord says. I know of the plants you seek and the best places to get them from!" Hammy tells Nfirea.

After that brief exchange, they all head back into the forest to begin harvesting Nfirea's herbs. It took a lot shorter than usual with the help of the Wise King of the Forest, and the haul was way more then Nfirea usually brought home. He guessed they probably got ten times the amount he normally was able to gather.

After their harvesting, it was getting late so they decided to spend the night in Carne Village and would set off first light the next day. The rest of their time in Carne Village was uneventful and they headed back towards E-Rantel at sunrise.

* * *

chapter 7 done... hope you liked it... until next time!


	8. The Graveyard Incident

Disclaimer: I do not own anything (except my OC)

"Talking"

'Thinking'

{Message}

 ***SPELL/ABILITY/MARTIAL ART***

 ***[METAMAGIC]***

 **A/N** : Something I should have probably mentioned earlier but some things will get skipped or a brief summary in my story... if you have read the light novels, you will already know this information so no big deal... if you haven't (READ THE DAMN LNs! lol) just kidding well not really they are very good you should read them anyway but if you haven't it will be new information for you I suppose...

 **Bigrob1945/god of all/sonic** : glad you liked it

 **Grendel3130** : you get to find out what happens to the Swords of Darkness in this chapter... Foresight, however, will still be a long ways off

 **Mokamiharu** : Yes, Hammy is a guy in my story...this is honestly more an Albedo fanfic then it is an Overlord one... I got 2 Albedo's basically and I get to mess with the story I love... sounds fun to me! As you can tell it is also very Ainz involved so it is not like he is being left behind in favor of my OC and Albedo.

 **Eltyr** : Zuranon is in this chapter and of course she would find him adorable... now she just has to keep him away from Shizu! lol

Now let's get to the next chapter!

* * *

The entire group woke up just before sunrise. Well, everyone but Ainz, he still kept watch at night even inside the village. It wasn't that he didn't trust the security, he just figured since he hadn't been able to sleep he might as well do something. They wanted to head out as early as possible for the return journey. They weren't going to spend a night camping as they did on the way here. They were going to take the road this time and push through to E-Rantel. They would arrive a little late in the evening but they all wanted a real bed to sleep in.

No one in Ainz' party had complained the whole trip about the sleeping arrangements, but it certainly wasn't because it was a pleasant experience.

For Narberal Gamma, getting back to Nazarick meant she could finally relax for even a moment. She was currently responsible for the last two supreme beings and Overseer Albedo, who would someday also be a queen of Nazarick. She couldn't afford to let her guard down for one moment. If anything happened to any of them on her watch, she would never be able to live with herself.

Narberal Gamma was of the same mind as many in Nazarick. They believed if Lord Ainz was to take anyone from Nazarick as a bride other then Lady Taylar, Overseer Albedo was the perfect one for that choice in Narberal's mind. She was the head of all the floor guardians, she was a level 100 warrior who could protect either supreme being, and she also possessed all the skills necessary to be the perfect bride for Lord Ainz.

There were a few in Nazarick who believed Shalltear Bloodfallen would be a better option for Lord Ainz like Solution, but there wasn't many who held that same sentiment. Narberal thought maybe that was because all the time Albedo had been spending with the maids. Narberal had even spent time with Albedo before this journey like all the other members of the Pleiades. It was obvious she was putting in a real effort to learn to rule Nazarick and she was rewarded with a loyalty from the maids and Pleiades that was similar to their loyalty to the supreme ones.

For Ainz, Taylar, and Albedo it meant finally getting a good nights sleep. None of them had gotten one this whole trip even if it was just a couple days. Taylar didn't mind sleeping with Albedo, they had already done much more than just that, but it just wasn't the same as being next to Ainz.

Albedo felt the exact same way as Taylar. It would be nice to sleep in that gigantic comfy bed in Nazarick. She couldn't wait for this mission to be over.

Ainz hadn't told any of them this but he hadn't slept at all since they started this journey. The first night sleeping with Taylar was nerve-wracking for him. When Albedo eventually joined them, he was pretty comfortable with the idea. Now, he can't even sleep without one of them next to him.

As Taylar made her way out of her tent with Albedo behind her, and she saw Ainz and Narberal waiting for them. She finally voiced what they were all thinking.

"OK, I think from now on we need to do missions alone. Not being able to sleep next to you is making me not be able to rest well. No offense Albedo." Taylar says

"None taken Taylar, I completely agree." the succubus says

"Well, I haven't been able to sleep at all since this started so I understand how you feel. I wasn't going to say anything because I didn't want to complain but since everyone else feels the same, I guess I will too." Ainz says

"Well good, now that is settled, let's get a move on. I want to sleep in a real bed tonight with my body pillow!" Taylar says

After their morning exchange, they all started getting things together to leave. It didn't take long to prepare, they had done most of the preparations last night before heading to bed. Their journey back to E-Rantel was a lot less exciting than the journey to Carne Village.

They arrived back in E-Rantel late in the evening. Ainz was a little worried about Taylar riding Hammy into the city. He was glad to see there weren't many people in the streets when they arrived. The few people he did see, he noticed were whispering to each other while staring at Taylar. When he focused and listened to what they were saying he was a little shocked.

He had expected to hear people making fun of her for riding on a giant hamster, but they all had the exact opposite to say. All of them were words of praise or fear at people capable of taming such a majestic beast. He couldn't believe it at first, then he remembered what everyone said of Hammy when he first brought him out of the woods. It seems the sentiments the Swords of Darkness and Nfirea showed when Ainz first introduced Hammy was true of everyone, at least in this city.

After they had walked into town for a bit, they arrived at the town square where they would need to depart for a while. Ainz and company needed to head to the guild to register Hammy as a magical creature and the Swords of Darkness had offered to help Nfirea unload.

Peter insisted on doing this because he felt they had done nothing the whole trip and didn't feel right taking half the money for doing nothing. They agreed Ainz, Taylar, Albedo, and Narberal would meet them once the registration was complete to pick up their money and bonus Nfirea was including for having such a great harvest.

Ainz certainly was glad Taylar was riding Hammy. He knew he would feel stupid riding a giant hamster through town but she seemed to be enjoying it thoroughly. He was pretty sure she hadn't stopped petting Hammy's head since she mounted him this morning.

Registering Hammy at the guild turned out to be a lot of paperwork. Ainz was glad Taylar was handling it for them. It had taken them over an hour to fill out all the paperwork and get everything straightened out. Once they finally left the guild, they ran into someone they didn't expect.

"Ohhh, you must be the adventurers my grandson hired to take him to Carne Village." Lizzie says to them.

"I'm sorry who are you?" Ainz says, based on her greeting he was sure who she was but didn't want to give that away.

"Oh right, sorry about that. I am Lizzie Bareare. Nfirea is my grandson." Lizzie says

"No need to apologize Ms. Lizzie. Yes, we are some of the adventurers your grandson hired. I am Momon, this is Bella, Ariel, and Nabe." Ainz motions to the three women with him. "How did you know we were the adventurers your grandson hired?"

"That is quite simple. No one has armor like you are wearing and he told me who he was hiring before he left. I'm pretty sure there isn't another adventurer in town wearing your exact full plate with three beautiful women with him." Lizzie says to Ainz

"I guess that makes sense." Ainz says

"By the way, what is that creature Bella is riding?" Lizzie asks them

"That is the Wise King of the Forest, Hammy." Ainz tells her

"W-W-What?! This is the legendary Wise King of the Forest?!" Lizzie yells. Everyone within a block just heard her scream that.

"Yes, it is. Momon tamed it when we went into the woods to harvest Nfirea's herbs and it tried to attack us." Taylar tells Lizzie

"Yes, it is as my lord and lady have said! This one is Hammy! It is a pleasure to meet you!" hammy tells Lizzie

 _'Holy shit, these people tamed the Wise King of the Forest. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to send Nfirea to learn of those potions they had.'_ Lizzie thinks to herself

"I see... so, where is my grandson now?" she asks

"He went ahead to the shop to start unloading the herbs while we registered Hammy at the guild. We are actually on our way over to collect our payment right now." Ainz tells her

"Shall we go together then? I love talking to adventurers." Lizzie says to Ainz

"Sure, lead the way." Ainz says

"I bet you do." Taylar says at the same time.

Lizzie isn't quite sure what Bella means by that but Bella is certainly eyeing her with caution it seems. They all head off for the shop with Lizzie leading the way for them.

 **Back at Lizzie and Nfirea's shop...**

Nfirea drove the wagon straight to the back of the shop. He jumped down, pulled out a key, and grabbed his magical lantern. Once he unlocked the door he hung the lantern on the hook on the wall to illuminate the storeroom.

"Alright, all the herbs will go in here if I could trouble you for some help." Nfirea says

"Not a problem Nfirea. That is why we accompanied you after all." Peter tells him

The group started to unload the wagon full of herb bundles into the storeroom for Nfirea. Since there was five of them working together, it only took a few minutes to get everything in the storeroom. When they finished, Nfirea was a little surprised his grandmother hadn't heard them and come in the back yet. She might be old but she still had her wits about her.

 _'I wonder if something took her out of the house? She should have been here by now.'_ he thinks

Nfirea sees that the Swords of Darkness look a little sweaty from carrying all the herbs and decides to offer them a drink. Momon and company still weren't back yet so they had a few minutes to kill at least.

"I appreciate all the help guys. Do you want to come in and have a cool drink while we wait for the others to arrive?" Nfirea asks them

"That sounds like a great idea." Lukrut says to Nfirea

"Please, come this way then." he responds

Right as Nfirea is about to lead them into the house, the door on the opposite side of the room opens. Through it steps a pretty girl but she has a very unnerving look on her face. Like a predator that has found its prey.

"Heeellllllooooooo~ Nfirea. Welcome backkkkk~. I've been pretty worried about you, you know~? I thought someone kidnapped you~. I've been waiting here for a couple days now~" the woman says to him

"W-W-Who are y-y-you?" Nfirea asks

"Wait! You don't know her Nfirea?" Peter asks him

Peter was kind of shocked by this. The tone this woman was using with Nfirea sure made it seem like she knew him.

"Hehehehe~ Of course not, I came to kidnap Nfirea~ I thought someone beat me to it, that is why I was worried~ Since no one can cast the tier 7 spell undead army, I need you to be my magic item Nfirea~" the woman says to them

The Swords of Darkness sensed the air of malice radiating from the girl, and they immediately drew their weapons. Although everyone else was in a combat stance, the girl looked like she was getting ready to take a stroll in the park.

"Ninya, take Nfirea and get out of here now! She is only going on like this because she knows she can kill us." Peter says to the mage

"Awwwww~ that is so touching, I might just shed a tear~ Sorry, but I can't let you escape. That would cause me more trouble then you are worth~" the woman says to them

As Ninya and Nfirea are about to turn and run, they hear a voice come from behind them.

"You are playing around too much Clementine." Khajit says to her

"What?~ Come on Khajit, I was just buying time so you could make sure no one heard them scream right?~ You can at least leave one for me to play with~" Clementine tells the necromancer

"Fine, but don't have too much fun. We still have things to do tonight." Khajit says

"Good~ Now, since there is nowhere for you to run to now. Let's have us some fun~" Clementine tells them as a sadistic smile spreads across her face.

 **About an hour later at the shop...**

As Lizzie, Ainz, and company approached the shop, Ainz could sense something was off. It was far too quiet and dark for Nfirea and the Swords of Darkness to be here. That is when he noticed the smell of death in the air inside the building.

"Nabe, guard Ms. Lizzie. Ariel and Bella, go around to the back. I will go in the front, something isn't right here." Ainz says to everyone

"W-W-What is going on Mr. Momon?" Lizzie asks

"Something is off. Let us check it out before you come in." Ainz says to her

Ainz pulls out his greatswords as Albedo and Taylar make their way around the back of the shop. When they get around the back they can see the empty cart sitting out back. They at least were here long enough to finish unloading the cart.

Ainz kicks in the front door the same time Albedo and Taylar make their way in the back door. Taylar and Albedo see the scene of carnage before Ainz ever makes it to the back of the shop. All the members of the Swords of Darkness are lying on the ground in pools of their own blood.

Ninya is the only exception to this as Taylar sees her body leaning up against the wall, she was obviously tortured, unlike the others who seemed to have only one puncture straight through their throats. Neither of them saw Nfirea's body amongst them.

As Taylar was about to go check Dyne's body, the three members lying on the ground started to stand up.

"Seems someone turned them into zombies." Taylar says to Albedo

She reaches behind her and pulls out one of her wakizashi. The one she pulled out was Shiningu Sutaa also known as the Shining Star. It was one of her two specifically designed wakizashi's for her. This one was designed to increase her healing and holy magic as well as kill undead. Her second wakizashi was called Midonito Sutaa or the Midnight Star. It was designed to give her high resistance to unholy magic and kill creatures of the night like werewolves and vampires.

She normally wielded both weapons but there was no reason to use them yet in this world. She was by no means a two weapon fighter but her battle cleric levels and spells made her the equivalent of a warrior around level 50. Not strong at all by Yggdrasil standards but more than enough for anything they had come across in this world so far.

She quickly and precisely drove the tip of her swords through the base of each zombies neck before they could even stand. As she was finishing off Lukrut, Ainz came around the corner and saw the scene.

"Well, this is certainly going to hinder the spreading of our names. Everything we did on that trip might as well never happened." Ainz sighs

"Maybe not Ainz. This would be a perfect opportunity for me to try my special skill. We could see if these humans can get stronger if they are simply a different race. We could also get more agents of Nazarick if she is willing to accept." Taylar points to the body of Ninya.

"Why give her the choice? Don't you think asking Peter, their leader, would be a better option? Plus, the other three were turned into undead. Can you even bring them back to life after that?" Ainz asks

"No, she was hiding being a woman for some reason. After I am done with them, there will be no way for her to hide that she is a woman. About them being undead, if it works as it did in Yggdrasil then it will be fine. All of my resurrection magic worked on everything in Yggdrasil, even undead, after I put my 5th level into Angel of Life. I don't see a reason it wouldn't still work. All of my other abilities, feats, and spells work as they did in Yggdrasil. I'm 99% certain that if someone like Shalltear Bloodfallen or Yuri Alpha were to die. I would only need to cast True Resurrection on them to bring them back." Taylar tells him

"Very well, I will leave that up to your discretion. Make sure they understand they will be serving Nazarick if you grant them this miracle." Ainz tells Taylar

"That is if my special skill still functions like it did in Yggdrasil." Taylar tells him

Since the members of Swords of Darkness were now dead they could be put in Taylar's storage. She wanted to do this as soon as possible but they didn't mention the Swords of Darkness to Lizzie. It would be better if no one knew they died at all if they accepted Taylar's offer.

"OK, I am done for now. Go get Nfirea's grandmother. We need to let her see the gravity of the situation her grandson has got into. This will be the perfect opportunity to trap her with Nfirea. Just let me do the talking this time love." Taylar says to Ainz

"It seems you have a plan for all of this so I will follow your lead." Ainz says

Albedo is just standing behind Taylar nodding her head up and down. She couldn't wait to see how Taylar was going to turn this situation to the advantage of Nazarick. She wasn't too keen on the idea of making those weak Swords of Darkness agents of Nazarick but she would need to wait to see Taylar's plans before making a real decision on the matter.

Ainz makes his way to the front to get Narberal and Lizzie. Narberal is standing there as vigilant as ever. Lizzie looks incredibly nervous and anxious.

"I-I-Is everything alright w-w-with Nfirea?" Lizzie asks

"It seems like someone has taken him, Ms. Lizzie. We are searching for clues right now. Maybe you could help by looking around inside with us." Ainz asks her

As Ainz leads her through the shop, Lizzie is looking all around for clues. She doesn't see anything out of place or missing at all. When they get to the storeroom and she sees all the blood, she starts freaking out.

"I-I-Is this a-a-all Nfirea's b-b-blood?!"

"No, this is from the adventurers who were helping him unload. We haven't found any bodies so they are either on the verge of death or the culprits took their bodies with them. Although, I'm not really sure why they would take them if they were dead so I believe they are just being held captive." Taylar says to Lizzie

"I-I-I thought h-h-he on-" Lizzie is cut off by Taylar

"We do not have time for a discussion. Based on what I see here, the longer we wait the more unlikely it is that we will find Nfirea or figure out why he was taken. Did you notice anything out of place Lizzie?" she asks

"No, nothing is missing or gone. Some things back here are tipped over like a fight happened but everything else is right where it should be." she tells Taylar

"Then it's obvious they took Nfirea specifically..." she says and ponders on it a bit

"Why would someone kidnap Nfirea? He is just a pot..." Taylar cuts her off again

"His talent. He can use any magic item can't he?" Taylar asks Lizzie

"Yes, Nfirea has that talent. What magic item could possibly lead to someone needing to kidnap him?" Lizzie asks

"I'm not sure. Could you go look around the rest of the shop and upstairs in the home portion of the building for anything else? I'm going to try and find him using my magic and I need to concentrate." Taylar tells her

"S-S-Sure..." Lizzie says and starts heading towards the stairs up to where she and Nfirea live.

"OK, now that she is gone I am going to try something. In Yggdrasil, I possessed a ton of spells that were virtually useless except for in specific scenarios. Those spells have changed since then and have become my most useful ones. Spells like comprehend languages, tongues, zone of truth, clairaudience/clairvoyance, etc... None of the Swords of Darkness had their guild plates on them when I was looking over their bodies so I am going to try tier 8 discern location on Ninya's guild plate. It should give us an exact location of the object even if it is behind a barrier of some kind unless that barrier is super tier magic or higher." Taylar says to them

"Lady Taylar, is there really magic more powerful than super tier magic?" Narberal asks her

"It is very rare but yes it does exist. In fact, Ainz and I plundered a world item right before we were transported here from Seraphim that contains a summoning spell higher than super tier." she replies to Narberal.

Thinking about destroying that guild and taking all their loot before shut down always brought a smile to Taylar's face and this was no exception.

"Lady Taylar, you and Lord Ainz destroyed Seraphim? Was that not the group of beings who lead the attack on Nazarick that reached the 8th floor?" Narberal asks her

"Correct on both accounts Narberal. I would love to tell you the story but we don't have time at the moment. Come find me later when this is over if you wish to hear it." Taylar tells Narberal.

"I very much look forward to it Lady Taylar." Narberal replies

 ***DISCERN LOCATION - NINYA'S GUILD PLATE***

As Taylar casts her spell she instantly gets a distance in kilometers the plate is away from her, a general description of the area it is in, and the condition of the item.

"From the description and distance I'm getting... I believe he is in the E-Rantel graveyard." she says

 ***GREATER SCRYING***

As Taylar casts another spell, a screen appears on the table in front of them. It shows the front of what looks like a mausoleum. Behind one of the pillars is a blonde woman attempting to hide from sight.

She slowly starts to bring her hands together and the screen begins to zoom out a little at a time. After just a few seconds she sees a group of men standing just off to the side and in front of the mausoleum. They seem to be surrounding one man and it looks like they are saying something.

 ***CLAIRAUDIENCE/CLAIRVOYANCE***

"Hmm... I can't understand that language. That is odd, I have comprehend language active already." Taylar says

"Can you zoom in on that man in the middle Taylar?" Ainz asks her

Taylar moves her hands around and centers the screen on Khajit. Ainz notices the jewel in his hand and listens to their words intently.

"It is no wonder you don't know that language. It is not something you can learn from a spell. That is the Dark Chant. It is the language of death. I'm surprised humans can speak it without dying. They seem to be using the Jewel of Hel to conduct a ritual. They are charging the jewel with negative energy." Ainz tells everyone

"The Jewel of Hell? Wouldn't that bring forth devils and demons, not undead?" Taylar asks Ainz

"No Hel, with one L, the Norse goddess of death, that was a legendary class item in Yggdrasil. You could store excess negative energy in it and use it to cast ray of negative energy, drain levels from people, or summon Skeletal Dragons in Yggdrasil. The most you could summon was three but once you hit level 80 they weren't much more than fodder so people usually discarded that item. I used to have one myself, it is probably somewhere in the treasury. Also, devils come from hell. Demons come from the Abyss. Assuming it works here like it did in Yggdrasil." Ainz tells her

"I still don't see Nfirea though. Let me take a look inside that mausoleum."

Taylar moves the screen back to the mausoleum and zoom in until she can see the inside. When she finally gets a picture of the inside, she can see Nfirea standing in the center of a pentagram. He is wearing a white ceremonial robe with a silver jeweled crown on his head. She notices there is blood coming from his closed eyelids, and he is surrounded by the undead. They are nothing more than low-level skeletons and zombies but there are thousands of them she can see.

"Hmm... seems whatever that crown is on his head has some nasty side effects. Since we know where he is now. Why don't you bring Lizzie in here and we can talk about what she is willing to pay to get her grandson back." Taylar says

"I will retrieve the moth, Lady Taylar." Narberal says to her

As Narberal makes her way towards where Lizzie went, Taylar lets out a sigh. She ends the Greater Scrying spell and voices her frustration.

"Well, those might be low-level undead but it will take us an eternity to get through that army if we are going to use our abilities as we are now."

"You can use Turn Undead right Taylar?" Ainz asks her

"Yes but that is not something I can limit my power on. If I use Turn Undead it will be the power of a level 100 cleric." she tells him

"That is fine. If someone sees you we can just tell them you are helped by your weapon and it is a national treasure of our country." Ainz says

"You are getting quite good at making up excuses hehe." Taylar laughs

"Well, it's not like it's a lie. Anything you wear or wield would be considered a national treasure of Nazarick by anyone who calls it home, and one of your weapons is designed to specifically kill the undead." Ainz says

Taylar was about to say something else but Lizzie finally arrived in the back.

"We have found your grandson Lizzie. He is currently in the graveyard of E-Rantel, surrounded by an army of undead." Taylar tells her

"A-A-An army of the u-u-undead?!" Lizzie yells

"Yes, luckily for you, the only people capable of helping you get your grandson back are right here in your shop. So the question is, what are you willing to pay to get your grandson back?" Taylar says to her

"W-W-What price are you asking f-f-for?" Lizzie asks

"That's easy, everything you have." Taylar tells the stunned woman

"E-E-Everything?! Are you s-s-some kind of devil?!" she says

"No, I am no devil. I simply need this much from you because I dislike people who lie to me. Your grandson lied to us four times during our short trip, and you lied to us two times in the first minute after we met you. I know you knew who we were because you sent your grandson to hire us, not him. I also know you wanted to talk to us because you want to know about our potions, not because you like talking to adventurers. Is your grandson not worth it to you Ms. Bareare?" she says to the still stunned woman

"F-F-Fine, I will give you everything! Just return Nfirea to me!" she says to them

"Very well, it is a deal. When we leave here, head over to the guild and tell them to prepare for an army of the dead to come out of the graveyard. We will head there and get your grandson." Taylar says

They make the last of their preparations and head towards the graveyard of E-Rantel. This was a place which occupied roughly a quarter of E-Rantel's outer ring, which was also most of the western quadrant. It was E-Rantel's communal cemetery. While other cities had their own graveyards, none of them were as big as this one. This was in order to suppress the spawning of the undead.

Although many things were unclear about the spontaneous existence of the undead, the basic idea was those vile creatures frequently spawned from the places where the living came to an end. Of these, people who died sudden, violent deaths and the dead who were not properly revered had the highest chance of coming back to unlife. Therefore, battlefields and ruins tended to be infested by the undead.

Since E-Rantel was very close to the Empire and consequently its battlefields, it required a huge graveyard, a place where remains could receive the proper final rights and give them the least likely chance of turning into an undead.

In this aspect, the neighboring country, the Empire, also adhered to their common agreement to respect the dead. Though they slaughtered each other, they both saw the undead that attacked the living as their common enemy. It was the opinion of every living race in this world that the undead was here to kill the living and nothing else.

In addition, there was another problem with the undead. If left unattended, the undead spawned more powerful undead. This was why the city guards and adventurers patrolled the graveyards day and night to exterminate the weaker undead as soon as possible.

A wall surrounded the graveyard. This wall was the boundary between the living and dead. While it was only four meters tall and could not compare to the city walls, it was wide enough for people to walk on top of it. The large doors set into its side were sturdy and could not be easily breached. All this was in order to ward against the undead that spawned in the graveyard.

There were staircases to the left and right of the doors, and watchtowers along the length of the wall. The guards took turns observing the graveyard below them as they yawned from the watchtowers, in shifts of five men at a time.

The graveyard was lined with sconces enchanted with Continual Light spells, so there was ample lighting despite it being nighttime. Still, there were many shadowy places, and visibility was even worse in those places blocked by tombstones.

A spear-wielding guard absentmindedly looked out to the graveyard and said to his yawning colleague.

"Tonight's quite peaceful too." he says to his partner

"Yup, there were only five Skeletons, three zombies, earlier, right? That seems a lot less compared to what we normally get." he replies

"Hmm, could it be the souls of the dead were called back by the Four Gods? That would be pretty lucky for us if it were true."

The other guards were drawn in by the topic and began speaking up

"Well, if it's just Skeletons and Zombies we can deal with them. Still, it's a pain to take out Skeletons with a spear, and there are much worse undead then skeletons and zombies." the new guard says to them

"I think the most troublesome ones are the Wights." the first guard replies

"For me, it's the Skeleton Centipedes. I'd be dead by now if the adventurers standing guard nearby didn't chase them away from me."

"Skeleton Centipedes? I heard that the powerful undead only show up when you let the weak ones get away. So all you need to do is kill them all when they're weak and the strong undead won't appear."

"Still, when I think about it, I've got a bad feeling about the lack of undead right now."

"Why do you say that?"

"Ah, I just feel like we might have missed something out during our watches. There normally isn't an abundance of undead in the cemetery, but the numbers have never been this low."

"You're thinking too much. There aren't that many undead normally. They say that they only pop up frequently when they bury the corpses of the people who died while fighting the Empire. So on the flip side, this is what happens when there aren't any big wars, right?"

The soldiers nodded to each other in agreement. They had buried human corpses in their own villages, but they had never heard of the undead appearing that often. The guard who thought there was too little undead around still couldn't bring himself to believe that. Something was definitely going on in the graveyard in his mind.

"So that means the Katze Plains must be pretty insane. I can't imagine the number of undead that spawns on that killing field."

"Yeah, didn't they say something about an unimaginably strong undead creature showing up?"

It was a place where the Empire and the Kingdom clashed in fierce battles. It was also a place famous for the proliferation of its undead. Adventurers hired by the Kingdom and Imperial Knights would often go there to hunt down the undead. This task was important enough that the Empire and Kingdom's support corps had built small towns nearby to support their personnel.

"I hea—"

A guard who was about to speak suddenly shut his mouth. He was pretty sure he just heard something coming from the graveyard.

"Hey, why did yo-"

"Quiet! I think I hear something coming from the graveyard." he says

They all quit talking and listened intently to their surroundings. After a moment, one of them spoke up.

"I don't hear anything but it smells like dirt pretty bad. Didn't they just have a bunch of funerals the last two days? It is probably from that." he says to them

"I don't think that is the reason... look..."

One of the guards points off in the distance. Everyone turns to look and sees four figures running towards the gate as fast as they can. It is odd to see a group of four because they went out in groups of ten to hunt the dead. When they could make out their shouting they see hundreds of undead following the group.

"Open the gate now! Hurry up damn it!" the group is yelling

Everyone sees the hundreds of undead that are chasing the group of four guards. They hurry down the steps and open the gates for the fleeing guards. As the guards make it through they quickly yell.

"Close the damn gate! There is an entire army of the dead headed this way!" the man says completely out of breath.

"What happened to the rest of your group?" the guard captain asks the man.

"T-T-They were eaten b-b-by the d-d-dead!" he stammers out

"Head up those steps and get a good look at the numbers headed this way." the captain says to them

The guard with the spear quickly runs back up the steps and glances back over the graveyard. Their first estimate of a couple hundred undead was definitely off by a lot. The guard was guessing there was over a thousand undead coming towards the gate right now.

He saw more than just skeletons and zombies. He noticed his personally most feared undead, the wight, along with ghouls, ghasts, and corrupted undead. When he relayed this information to the rest of the guards, they all began to shiver thinking of the army headed this way.

Because the graveyard was surrounded by a wall, the undead could not attack the commoners as long as the wall held out. However, even if they mobilized all their guards, it was doubtful whether they could fend off such a massive horde of the undead. The guards were essentially normal citizens, and they had no confidence in wiping out these undead.

In addition, some undead could turn their slain victims into others of their own kind. If things went poorly, the guards might end up becoming undead themselves and attacking their comrades. While they had not seen any flying undead yet, the guards had a bad feeling that if they did not wipe them all out, a flying undead creature or something very powerful, like the newly spawned undead in the Katze Plain (Death Knight), would end up spawning sooner or later.

"You two... go get the guards from the other doors to come help with this. You... run to the barracks and grab everyone there to come help. Everyone else, grab a weapon and get on the wall to hold back that horde until help can arrive!" the captain issues orders to the rest of his men.

Despite their fear, the men quickly sprang into action. It helped their captain had not lost his composure after learning of the undead army coming this way and it kept his men relatively calm even if they were still terrified.

As they used their weapons to keep the horde from overtaking the wall, they could all see they needed some help quick. The number of undead were only growing rapidly and even if they had no intelligence they would eventually just pile up high enough to flow over the wall.

Just as it looked like they might be overrun, the backup from the barracks arrived and they slowly started whittling down their numbers. It seemed like they would actually make it through this and hold off an entire army of the dead. Just when hope was returning to the guards, a scream pierced through the air.

"H-H-Help m-m-me!" a guard screams

Everyone looks over to see a slimy pink intestine wrapped around his neck. They follow the intestine and see a skeleton wrapped in multiple intestines amongst the normal skeletons. None of the guards had ever seen this type of undead before but when the captain noticed it he shouted out its name.

"W-W-What in the world is a Mohrg doing here!"

As he finishes stuttering that out, the guard is pulled off the wall and the Mohrg starts eating him alive. The screams of the guard being eaten make everyone else freeze in place and the undead begins overwhelming the wall. The captain notices this and quickly gives the order to retreat. There was nothing they could do about the undead. They weren't real soldiers after all.

"Everyone, fall back now! Get off the wall, we need to regroup." he yells to everyone

As they all run back down the stairs, they are greeted by a gigantic magical beast. Its large round eyes seemed to shine with wisdom. There were three people walking next to it on either side, and one person mounted on it.

A tall warrior in black full plate, a beautiful woman in what looked like off-white full plate without a helmet, a beautiful woman wearing a brown cloak and what looked like robes underneath it, and a top the magical beast was a beautiful woman with blonde hair and green eyes who looked like she was wearing a dress of some sort with two short swords crossed behind her back down at her waist. It didn't look like she was ready for combat at all except the two swords she had with her.

Like all the guards had thought when looking at them, all these women were insanely beautiful. They looked like three princesses with their bodyguard to everyone standing there. At first, they were relieved to see some adventurers but when they spotted the copper plates on their necks, the relief vanished.

"I am Momon, this is Bella, Ariel, Nabe, and Hammy. We are here to deal with the undead. Open the gates!" Ainz yells

"Hey! Are you crazy! There is an army of the undead about to overrun this gate! What can a copper plate do against an army of the dead?!" the captain yells

Ainz points just above the wall and tells the guards.

"Why don't you have a look for yourselves."

As the guards turn around they see what looks like a 30 foot tall earth elemental, but this elemental is made up of skeletons and zombies.

"A Necromental. An undead formed from the remains of defeated skeletons and zombies if not purified quickly enough." Ainz informs them

As all the guards turn around at his words, he pulls out one of his greatswords and hurls it right at the head of the Necromental. Everyone turns around quickly at the great speed he threw such a large weapon just to witness it pierce right through the undead's forehead and send it to the ground.

"Now, open the gates!" Ainz asks again

All the guards are just standing there dumbfounded. They had never seen such a display of pure power before and it came from a copper plate none the less. Since no one answered Ainz he just continued on himself.

"Well, I guess it can't be helped then." he says

He plants his foot in the ground and springs up with all his might. He was sure he would be able to clear this wall after the jump from rearguard to next to Lukrut on their previous journey.

"Come on Hammy! What are you waiting for?! Follow him!" Taylar says to him

Albedo plants her foot in the ground and jumps over the wall just like Ainz did. Taylar stays on top of Hammy and has him climb the steps and jump down on the other side. Narberal just cast fly on herself and floated over the wall.

The guards immediately heard the clashing of weapons and bone begin. After only what seemed like a few moments, the sounds stopped and the graveyard became quiet again. They ran up the steps to look over the situation.

Right as they reached the top of the stairs, a blinding flash of light went off in the graveyard. When they could refocus their eyes, they didn't see a single undead standing. They were all scattered all over the graveyard in piles of bones and flesh.

"Who in the world were those people?! No way are they just copper plates." one of the guards say

"He said their names were Momon, Ariel, Bella, and Nabe. No one who could cut through that horde so fast could only be a copper plate. They should be Adamantite rank, right? Legendary adventurers?" the man with the spear says

"We may have just seen an adventure team of legends... no heroes." the captain says

 **On the other side of the wall...**

As Ainz is cutting a path straight through the army he gives orders to everyone.

"Follow behind me. When we get in the center of the army, Taylar use your turn undead ability."

Once they arrive at what they believe to be the center of the army, Taylar pulls out her wakizashi, shining star, and uses her ability.

 ***RETURN TO DEATH - TURN UNDEAD***

A blinding flash of light spreads out from Taylar. When they all look around them, every undead they could see was nothing more than a pile of bones. It seemed turning undead in this world had a much larger area of effect then it did in Yggdrasil.

"Well, that was more effective then I thought it would be." Ainz says

"Yeah, I'm going to second that. I didn't think it would take out the entire army. There are just a couple hundred stragglers left after that." Taylar responds

"Well, it is better this way. I'm sure more adventurers, guards, and people like that will be here soon. We need to wrap this up quickly so they don't show up before we are done. I suppose I could buy us a little more time." Ainz says to her

 ***CREATE MID-TIER UNDEAD (JACK THE RIPPER)***

"Clean up the remaining undead in the area." he tells his new summon. It sprints off and begins decimating the remaining undead very quickly.

 ***CREATE LOW-TIER UNDEAD (WRAITH)***

 ***CREATE LOW-TIER UNDEAD (WRAITH)***

 ***CREATE LOW-TIER UNDEAD (LESSER VAMPIRE)***

 ***CREATE LOW-TIER UNDEAD (LESSER VAMPIRE)***

As Ainz creates four low-level undead to buy them some time he also gives them orders.

"Delay anyone trying to enter the graveyard. Try not to kill them if you can. Just scare them off for now. After 15 minutes, return to where you came from." he tells the newly summoned undead. The undead heads off towards the gate and is quickly out of sight.

"Alright, let's go." he says to everyone else

As they make their way forward they come to the crest of a hill. They look down and see the ritual going on they witnessed earlier through greater scrying. It seems some of the men in the group around Khajit has noticed them also.

"Khajit, some adventurers have made it through the undead." the creepy looking guy says to him

 _'Thanks for your leaders name dumb ass.'_ Ainz thinks to himself

"Don't you think it is much too nice a night for a ritual Khajit?" Ainz asks the man

The creepy guy standing next to him is startled that he was overheard. He didn't think there was any way someone could have heard him from so far away over the chanting.

"I think I'll decide whether it is a good night for a ritual or not. Who are you anyway and how did you make it through that army of undead?" Khajit asks Ainz

"I'm an adventure on a mission. I'm looking for Nfirea Bareare. I'm sure you know who I am talking about." Ainz says to the necromancer

"You think you four can do anything to interrupt this ritual. You will die here like everyone else in this city!" Khajit says

"Hahahahahah... sorry I didn't mean to laugh at you. You just sound like every stereotypical villain ever. I'll make you an offer how about that? I was just going to crush you because of the trouble you caused me with my plan but you have also presented me with two new opportunities. In light of that, I will give you a one time offer. Hand over the Jewel of Hel, Nfirea Bareare, and swear undying fealty to me and I shall grant your wish of becoming an Elder Lich. If you refuse however, you will suffer an eternity of torment at my hands!" Ainz offers the necromancer.

"What would a warrior know about becoming an Elder Lich?!" Khajit says

"Is that your answer then?" Ainz asks

"Why would I accept an offer from a warrior who spouts nonsense about what he does not understand?" Khajit replies to him

"Very well, I suggest you use your jewel and summon your two Skeletal Dragons since it seems you didn't collect enough for the third one. You and that woman hiding in the shadow over there like a scared little kitten will take the fall for this then." he says as he points towards the pillar they saw Clementine hiding behind while they were scrying on them.

"Oh~ You noticed me back here did you, big guy~ You got some pretty good senses if you could spot me~" Clementine replies

"You have ten seconds to act before I give the order to have all of you killed. I would spend those last ten seconds wisely." Ainz says to them

"You think you can beat me! There is almost no one in this world who can defeat Lady Clementine, you spoiled rich boy! You think some copper plate is just going to be able to take me out!" she says Ainz can tell he has pissed her off greatly but she was still running out of time

"6 seconds" Ainz says

"Fine if you wish to die then so be it!" Khajit says

 ***ORB OF DEATH!***

As he finishes saying that, the jewel begins to pulse like a heart and Ainz can make out two Skeletal Dragons descending from the sky.

"Taylar, do you wish to get in some melee combat training with that woman?" Ainz asks her

"No, I want to get home as soon as possible and I'm sure there will be plenty of talking and paperwork after this incident. Let us just get this over with quickly." she tells Ainz

"Very well, Albedo."

"Yes my love." she replies

"Crush that woman but leave her identifiable. They need a body to see so they have someone to pin this on. Narberal Gamma, show this want to be necromancer and his pitiful dragons the power of Nazarick!" he orders the ladies

"By your command." Albedo says

"Yes Lord Ainz." Narberal says to him

Narberal grabbed at her shoulder and pulled off her brown cloak.

"Rejoice, mere tool. You have the honor of doing battle with Narberal Gamma, one of the Battle Maids of the Pleiades who are the loyal servants of Lord Ainz Ooal Gown, the Absolute Ruler of the Great Tomb of Nazarick."

Her equipment was completely different. She now wore gauntlets and greaves of gold, silver, and black metal, as well as a set of maid-themed armor which looked like it had come out of a manga. In place of a helmet, she wore a maid's white-brimmed headdress. In her hands, she held a staff of gold inlaid with silver.

Player made items in Yggdrasil could have their abilities changed by using data crystals. Narberal's robe had a quick change crystal embedded in it, so she could directly swap out her gear for a set of predetermined equipment without having to waste time changing. Her castoff cloak now occupied the pocket dimension where they had been.

"You think your magic caster stands a chance against dragons that are completely immune to magic! Hahahahahaha, you are even dumber then I thought warrior." Khajit says

"You insect! You dare talk down to Lord Ainz like that! I will roast you like the bug that you are!" Narberal yells at him

Albedo has slowly been walking right towards Clementine like she is taking a stroll. She knew there was no way this woman would be able to lay a finger on her. Even if she could, there was no way her weapons would damage Albedo.

She might appear to be wearing inferior quality armor but Ainz insisted she wears her world-class item armor. He even had her bring her normal battleaxe just in case. As she strolled toward the woman, Clementine couldn't help but laugh.

"Hahahahaha, you think you can defeat him with a maid~ Hahahaha, let me guess are you the hostess, hehe~" she said that last part to Albedo.

With a speed so fast Clementine couldn't even activate one of her martial arts, Albedo closed the distance between them, grabbed Clementine by the throat, and began squeezing.

"You would make light of the Battle Maids of the Pleiades! She could crush your entire army by herself if Lord Ainz wished for it. You are the weak one who runs her mouth because she is weak. I am going to make sure your nasty voice doesn't pollute my loves ears ever again!" Albedo says as she slowly squeezes the life out of Clementine.

Khajit can't believe that woman got the drop on Clementine so quickly. He didn't particularly like Clementine but he respected her ability as a warrior and assassin. For someone to move so quickly even she couldn't react was a reason to be cautious. What he didn't see while he was looking at Albedo was Narberal Gamma slowly ascend into the sky with the fly spell. She wanted a good vantage point when she roasted these worthless insects.

As he scanned the area trying to find the mage he heard something call to him from above, and he looks up to see Narberal Gamma floating there.

"Up here maggot. You seem to think magic is useless against Skeletal Dragons. Then I shall enlighten you, insect. The fee for this lesson will be your life. Skeletal Dragons are only immune to the magic of the 6th tier and lower. Since I, Narberal Gamma, can use magic of even higher tiers, it cannot resist my magic!" she tells Khajit

"Kill her Skeletal Dragons!" Khajit orders

 ***[TWIN - MAXIMIZED MAGIC] CHAIN DRAGON LIGHTNING***

A roaring, coiling stream of dragon-shaped lightning appeared around both of Narberal's hands. The lightning discharges were wider than her arms, and they struck the Skeletal Dragons. The vast white bodies shuddered from the impact. The twin lightning blasted right through the Skeletal Dragons' bodies, obliterating the false life that animated their corpses out of existence.

The end came in an instant. Under the power of the magic lightning, the Skeletal Dragons and their supposed absolute immunity to magic were torn asunder.

Even though the Skeletal Dragons had been disintegrated, the lightning strikes did not disappear. The two arcs of dragon-shaped lightning seemed to be searching for their quarry, then they raised their heads and sprang at their final prey. Khajit's vision was blinded in a sea of white. He had no time to beg for mercy, nor did he have time to scream.

His body was roasted as it drowned in a sea of electricity. After the lightning bolt stopped, everyone could see the burnt to a crisp corpse that was left of Khajit. When everyone realized they stopped paying attention to Albedo, they went to look in her direction only to see her tossing Clementines body next to Khajit's.

"Sorry it took so long. I wanted to make sure that vile woman couldn't speak her disrespectful nonsense to you any longer love." Albedo tells Ainz

"It is quite alright Albedo. Very good work taking care of that woman." Ainz tells her

He begins to make his way inside the mausoleum to find Nfirea and finish this quest. He knew Nfirea would be in rough shape after this and hoped Taylar could at least heal the boy to the point he would be useful in the future. Right as he is about to enter he gives Narberal Gamma more orders.

"Narberal Gamma, good work with that want to be. Stay out here and keep watch for anyone approaching. If anyone is getting close send me a message, and change back into your cloak and robe. We can't have anyone see you in that outfit. Taylar, Albedo, shall we?" Ainz tells them

"After you supreme one." Taylar says with a smirk

As Ainz passes into the mausoleum he dismisses his created armor and spreads out his wings. It had been a while since he had been able to do that and it felt great to be out of that armor. Taylar and Albedo followed suit and also dismissed their illusions and restrictive items to spread their wings.

When they came across where Nfirea was he looked in really rough shape. He was already pretty pale, the blood from his eyes was flowing pretty freely, and he looked like he was about to collapse on the spot. Ainz wasn't 100% sure but guessed this crown was the culprit for Nfirea's condition.

 ***ALL APPRAISAL MAGIC ITEM***

"Hmm... the Crown of Wisdom. This is not an item from Yggdrasil and I don't think we can replicate it. If we take it off though it will cause Nfirea to go insane. It can only be removed safely by someone with the affinity to use this item." Ainz tells them

"What does it do Ainz?" Taylar asks him

"Cast All Appraisal magic item yourself. I think you would understand better than me. It seems to be designed for someone like you." he tells her

She casts the same spell Ainz did and realizes he was right. She understood everything this crown did and the downside to wearing it if you were not a Miko. This could be very useful to her in the future if she found an apprentice worthy of teaching.

"I guess we will just have to destroy it. We can't return Nfirea insane and expect to get paid." Ainz says

"Do you have so little faith in my ability my love?" Taylar asks him

"Of course I don't doubt your ability Taylar but can you really help him if we keep the crown." Ainz asks

"Of course I can! I am the Angel of Life after all. Curing insanity is nothing to someone like me!" she exclaims

Taylar makes her way over to Nfirea. She puts her left hand on his chest and reaches for the crown with her right. The moment she grabs the crown and pulls it off, she casts her spell on Nfirea.

 ***GREATER RESTORATION***

As the spell goes off, Nfirea immediately collapses to the floor in a heap. Right before he hits the ground, Taylar grabs him. He opens his eyes for a moment and sees a beautiful blonde woman with green eyes and white angel wings holding him.

"L-L-Lady T-T-Tayla..." is all he gets out before he passes out.

"Well, it would seem it worked. Now he just needs some rest." she tells everyone.

She puts the Crown of Wisdom into her storage for later. She wants to talk to Pandora's Actor about the item. There was no one in all of Nazarick that knew as much about magic items as Pandora. She hoped he would have some insight into a magic item from this world that didn't exist in Yggdrasil.

Ainz grabs Nfirea from Taylar and throws the boy over his shoulder to make his way back to the surface. Once back on the surface, Hammy sees them in their true forms for the first time and begins to panic.

"M-M-Monsters! W-W-What have you don-" Hammy is interrupted by a karate chop to the top of the head by Narberal.

"Stupid, useless pet. That is the true form of Lord Ainz, Lady Taylar, and Lady Albedo. Show them the proper respect or I will let Lady Aura turn you into a blanket like she wanted to." Narberal tells Hammy

"D-D-Does that m-m-mean you have another form to Nabe?" Hammy asks

"I am a doppelganger. Watch." she says

She holds out her hand and it transforms to show only three fingers. Then she transforms it back to a human hand.

"I-I-I see Nabe." Hammy stutters

"Don't look so surprised. You are a servant in the Great Tomb of Nazarick, so don't make such a big deal over such small things. All of those in the Great Tomb are heteromorphic races. You need to get used to it. Anyway, I'm going to strip the magic items from the corpses, so come along and help me. Also, only call me Nabe when we are around humans. My name is Narberal Gamma and you would be wise to remember the difference." Narberal tells him

"Yes, Narberal Gamma." Hammy replies

After Narberal collected all their gear, she headed over to Lord Ainz so he could take a closer look at one of the items. She noticed him talking to two shadow demons but only caught the end of the conversation.

"...retrieve their bodies after they have been identified as the culprits. I have a promise to keep with one of them and the other might be of use to us."

The shadow demons bowed and disappeared into the shadows.

"Lord Ainz, I believe you may want to take a look at this..." she holds out the Jewel of Hel to him

"It is the Jewel of Hel, Narberal. I told you I already have one. Why should I look at it again?" he asks her

"I apologize Lord Ainz but I believe this one might be different from the one you used to possess." Narberal says to him

He grabs the jewel out of her hands and looks it over. It certainly looks exactly like the Jewel of Hel from Yggdrasil. As he is about to put it away and ask Narberal what she meant, he hears a voice in his head.

 _'Greetings o mighty Ruler of Death.'_ the orb telepathically says to Ainz

"Hmm... so you are an intelligent item huh?" Ainz says

 ***ALL APPRAISAL MAGIC ITEM***

"So, you really are called the Orb of Death, not the Jewel of Hel. I thought that ridiculous want to be necromancer just didn't know what he was talking about." Ainz says to the item

The orb had still not responded back to him and he started to wonder why. That's when he finally noticed the reverence the jewel greeted him with. It was like being addressed by one of the subordinates of Nazarick.

"You may speak orb." Ainz says to it

 _'Thank you Supreme Master of Death. You have my deepest thanks. Please accept my utmost respect for the absolute Aura of Death which you are surrounded by.'_ the orb says to him

"So are you really just a jewel of flattery or do you actually serve a purpose?" Ainz asks it

 _'Yes. This one deeply apologizes for this thoughtless request but has a wish that it hopes you will grant. This one has always felt that it had come to this world in order to spread death, but after meeting a mighty King of Death like yourself, this one realizes that it had been truly born in order to serve you, my King.'_ the orb says to him

"You don't say. Still sounds like nothing but a bunch of flattery to me." Ainz replies

 _'Oh mighty Supreme Overlord of Death. Please accept this one's eternal fealty and grant me a place amongst your faithful servants!'_ it thinks to him

It sounded sincere enough, and if it had a head, it would probably have been lowered. Ainz raised his fist towards his face and rested his chin on his thumb like he was deep in thought. He had to consider the merits and demerits of taking it as a servant, whether it was reliable, and so on.

He looked over the orb again and thought to himself.

 _'Well it certainly sounded sincere enough but how could it actually serve me? It's not like it has legs and I can send it on missions or anything. Maybe someone else could find a use for this thing. I can do all it can do much better then it can so I can't really use it. Let's call this a test and give it to Albedo. She can determine if it will be useful to Nazarick.'_

"Overseer Albedo, I have a task for you." Ainz says

"Yes my love." Albedo says. Ainz noticed she sounded a little sad when she said it.

"What is wrong Albedo? You sound off, we have completed our task, gained new possible agents of Nazarick, and this incident will certainly spread our names and lead to a quick promotion. What has you down?" he asks her

"I-I-It is nothing my love." she replies

"Albedo, tell me what it is no matter how small you think the problem is, if it is upsetting you, I want to know about it." he tells her

"I just didn't like hearing you call me Overseer that is all. I am sorry, I know it is stupid. I have just gotten used to hearing you call me nothing but Albedo." she replies

"I am sorry. I didn't know you felt that way Albedo. I will try to not repeat that in the future but now you know how it feels." Ainz says

Albedo is a little puzzled at what he means. How could he know this kind of disappointment? He would never get down over something so small.

"I can see your confusion Albedo. I'm talking about when you call me lord and Taylar lady. We have the same feeling when you call us that, that you are probably experiencing right now."

When Ainz said that to her, it was like a light bulb went off in her mind and she finally got what he was saying. She didn't realize they felt that way when she said those things. She was just trying to act the way she felt she deserved. She had no idea it affected them this way.

"I am sorry Ainz. I will remember this feeling and try to never repeat that mistake again." she tells him

"Now that is settled, I do have a task for you. This Orb of Death is an intelligent magic item. It has sworn its eternal fealty to the Supreme Overlord of Death, but I'm not sure it can be of any use to me or Nazarick. I can do everything it can do but faster and more efficient. See if you can find a use for it to serve Nazarick. If you feel it is lacking any use, do with it as you see fit." Ainz tells her and hands her the orb.

"Now that we have that settled. Everyone change back into your adventurer illusions and let us head back to the city victorious! After all that has happened, we will need to spend some time in Nazarick to sort things out and I have some tasks I wish to give the guardians to complete for us." he finishes

 ***CREATE GREATER ITEM***

As they were making their way back to the gates Ainz thought of all he needed to do. It had only been a few days but the tasks were starting to pile up quickly. He knew Taylar wanted to test out her special ability on the Swords of Darkness, he gave Albedo the job of figuring out a usage for the orb and he knew keeping her away from Nazarick this long would result in her being behind in her duties as Overseer.

He hoped Pandora's Actor was doing a good job filling in so she didn't have too much to do when she returned. He could tell Narberal Gamma could certainly use a break. He was pretty sure she never, ever let her guard down the entire time she traveled with them.

He also had plenty to do. There were items to look through that they had just obtained, he needed to fulfill his promise to Khajit and put him through endless torment. There was more than one way to torture someone as Khajit will soon find out. He also needed to send the guardians out in the world for various tasks. He already knew for certain he wanted to send out Sebas, Shalltear, and Demiurge but that list could always grow as he went over all the details with everyone.

There was a lot to do and they still had to talk to the guild about this incident. He had no doubt they would be there for hours. There was still also what to do with Lizzie and Nfirea. She had promised Taylar everything she had to save her grandson and now they needed to figure out what to do with them. It was going to be a long couple of days for Ainz and he wasn't looking forward to it.

* * *

And that is it for Chapter 8... hope you liked it... Do you think Ninya will accept the terms of Taylar's offer? We will find out next chapter... until then...


	9. Planning Nazarick's Future

Disclaimer: I do not own anything (except my OC)

"Talking"

 _'Thinking'_

{Message}

 ***SPELL/ABILITY/MARTIAL ART***

 ***[METAMAGIC]***

 **A/N** : First off, sorry for this obscenely long chapter but by the time I actually used a word counter I was already over 17K words and still had a decent amount to type! Also, I didn't think my story would get this popular... I just hit 10K views on this story like wtf is going on here! that is awesome though and I appreciate it immensely... a lot of you have commented on how fast I'm writing chapters, there are 2 reasons for that... 1. as mentioned above, I didn't think this many people would read my story and 2. I am honestly trying to speed it up so I can get to Neia... she is my favorite NW character and she is a long way into the story... well if I do it in order *wink wink* and if you have never read the light novels up to vol 12 or 13, you have no idea who the hell I am talking about lol

 **offshorephillip** : Clementine will definitely be brought back to life in this story... not sure if it will be through create undead, resurrection, or reincarnation but she will be back eventually

 **Mokamiharu** : Read below and find out what happens to the Swords of Darkness :-)

 **Eltyr** : the fate of the Swords of Darkness is in this chapter so read on to find out... as far as your suggestion of races for them... I know chapter 1 was over a month ago but if you read Taylar's special ability she can only choose 1 race to reincarnate them as and they all have to become that race... she cannot pick a different race for each member so they will all end up the same race if she uses her special ability... as far as the kitsune suggestion... there is a fanfic called Reincarnation by Touhoufanatic and the whole fanfic is about Ainz reincarnating Ninya as a Kitsune... she becomes a Miko and a fighter... it's pretty good you should check it out... because of that, I feel turning them into Kitsune would just be me copying off of that author... my original scene with Albedo and Clementine was a bit longer but not by much... I just had her talking more shit to Clementine and Clementine actually struggling to get free but I just made it a shorter version so I could do more detail in other parts of the story but don't worry... Khajit and Clementine will suffer for eternity at the hands of Nazarick so they will get what is coming to them :-)

And now... here's chapter 9!

* * *

As Ainz, Taylar, Albedo, and Narberal made their way out of the guild they all sighed at almost the same exact moment. This brought on a chuckle or giggle from everyone, even Narberal. They had finally finished up talking about the incident in the graveyard after they had been there for over 3 hours. They had all expected to be at the guild for a while after to debrief everyone on what went down but none of them expected it to take this long.

Most of the last hour was spent by the guild trying to figure out exactly what rank to promote them too. Some were saying to make them Adamantite right now, Ainz didn't oppose this he knew they were all stronger than any adamantite adventure in this kingdom, others pointed out they had no prior accomplishments and should only be given mithril rank.

By the time the arguing was over with, they still hadn't come to a consensus so Ainz and company were allowed to leave. All of them were grateful for this because they wanted a good nights rest for once. It was unnecessary for them but they had gotten used to it and it kept their minds especially sharp.

Taylar wished she would have gotten a good nights rest the day of the incident. It took all the brain power she could muster to come up with excuse after excuse for anyone who thought the Swords of Darkness were all killed. It would greatly hinder her ideas for them if they were all declared dead, but she eventually got them to concede that they were probably being held captive for some other purpose, somewhere else in one of Zuranon's hideouts.

Finding out who, or what is more accurate, Zuranon was giving her plenty of ideas for excuses. By proxy of learning about Zuranon, Ainz and company also learned of the existence of the eight fingers organization. This new information gave Ainz mixed feelings about the meeting at the guild. He felt there was no reason it should have taken that long but was also grateful for all the information he learned.

They were told to come back in three days for the final ruling on their new rank. As they were finally about to leave the guild, one of the receptionists stopped Ainz.

"I'm sorry to disturb you Mr. Momon but I was told to ask you about an unfilled in spot in your guild registration." she says to him

"What do you mean? Do we have to redo it or something?" Ainz ask the woman

"Oh no, Mr. Momon. They wanted me to inquire about the name of your group. While it is unnecessary to fill it out, it will certainly help others identify who you are without having to remember all of your names. You still do not need one if you would not like to have one, it is just recommended since you will be ranking up to a much higher level. I believe the minimum you will receive will be mithril so it is a good idea to get your name in now while you are the talk of the town." she tells Ainz

"Hmm... I guess she has a point, Momon. We didn't really even talk about a party name. Could we mayb-" Taylar is cut off by Ainz

"Actually, if you wouldn't mind Bella. I do have a name I would like to use. Do you mind if I name the team?" Ainz asks her

"As long as it isn't something like Fluffy Pink Unicorns or NOOBs R Us, I'm fine with that." she smirks at him

Ainz grabs the pen from the woman and fills in the party name he wants to use. Taylar looks over his shoulder to see what name he choose and has some mixed emotions about it. She had to ask him about the reason behind the name because it could mean any number of things. That would have to wait until they were back home in Nazarick. It wasn't something they should be talking about in the city.

Once Ainz was finished, they finally left the guild and headed towards the Bareare shop. They were going to tell Lizzie that in three days when they returned, Nfirea and her were going to be moving to Carne Village. He was going to send someone from Nazarick to work in the store. It seemed like a waste to not use the Bareare name to sell at least what potions they had left in the store.

He would probably have them make some potions to continue the store's operation but that was a decision for later. No need to give up a revenue source right now. He could always just sell the building if they ran out of potions and he didn't want to keep it open. Once they told Lizzie what she needed to know, Ainz opened a gate to Nazarick. They all had a lot to do and, to be honest, three days wasn't a lot of time to get it accomplished.

They all stepped out of the gate into the hallway outside of Ainz' room. The first thing he needed was rest. He hadn't actually slept in three days and his mind was wearing out. He could still fight endlessly because his body was fine but the amount of thinking he would need to do over the next three days would definitely require rest. Before he could head inside, Taylar asked what she had been wanting to since she saw the party name.

"Before we go in, why did you pick that name?" Taylar asks

"Do you need to know this minute? I would really like some sleep." he replies

"I would like to know yes. It could mean any number of things and tell me exactly how you are feeling." Taylar replies

Albedo and Narberal are intrigued by this conversation. Neither one of them had seen the name Momonga/Lord Ainz had given their party.

"It is just a reminder to me not to think of the past, but to make a better future." he tells her

"OK, I like that answer..." she jumps at him and he catches her

"So... about this armor..." she says

He realizes what she means and dismisses his spell. He stretches his wings out again and wraps them around Taylar.

"There, is that better?" he asks her

"Very much so. OK, I need to sleep too, let's go!" she says to him and Albedo.

"Narberal Gamma, you did a very good job with us. You have the next three days to yourself until we have to return to E-Rantel." Ainz tells her

"As you command, Lord Ainz." Narberal replies before she heads off she asks Lady Taylar a question she had wanted to since the graveyard.

"Lady Taylar..."

"Yes Narberal, what is it?" Taylar replies

"If you have time in the next three days we are in Nazarick, I would love to hear the story you spoke of in the graveyard about Seraphim, Lady Taylar." she asks her

"Oh yes, that is right. Well, I have something to do in the morning tomorrow. How about I meet you after lunch and we can talk about it then? If you wish it to just be you and I because you asked that is fine. If you don't mind other people being there, you may invite whoever you like. It would be easier to only tell this story once." Taylar tells Narberal

"I look forward to it Lady Taylar." Narberal replies.

Once Narberal talked with Taylar, she headed off towards the Pleiades wing of the 9th floor. It would be great for her to finally be able to relax and she got to hear Lady Taylar tell her about the destruction of the ones who led the attack on Nazarick. This was turning out to be a wonderful little vacation for Narberal Gamma.

None of the other three really had anything else to say. Albedo was kind of curious now about the name he chose but from Taylar's reaction, it was for a good reason. Albedo could get a sense of Momonga's meaning from what he said it meant and that was enough for now. She would find out in three days when they got their new guild plates. They all headed inside and quickly fell asleep. It was easier than normal since none of them had a good nights rest in three days.

At 6:00 am the alarm Ainz had set went off. He really needed some rest but he also had a ton to do. Four hours of rest was going to have to do for now. As he tried to get out of bed, Taylar objected to what he was doing.

"Turn that damn thing off and lay back down please!" she asks

"I would love to but I have a lot of things to do and only three days to do them in." he tells her. He really didn't want to leave this bed right now either, but duty called.

"Set it for nine and lay back down. Albedo and I only have a couple things to take care of each. We will help you with whatever you need." Taylar says.

Ainz is about to object again when Albedo throws her right leg over his, squeezes him a little tighter, and starts rubbing her cheek on his chest. Pretty much the universal sign pleading someone not to get up. He supposed if Taylar and Albedo gave him a hand it wouldn't take as long, and what good excuse could any man come up with to leave this situation?

"Alright..." he gives in

"Yay! Now, lay back down. I still need more rest." she smirks at him. Then does the same exact thing Albedo did to him but on the left side.

 _'Yep, this is much better than paperwork and planning.'_ he thinks to himself and drifts back off to sleep.

When the alarm finally went off again. They all actually got out of bed. None of them wanted to but there was much to do. Taylar was excited to try her special ability and wondered what it would be like in this world. She pretty much only used it when they fought World Bosses and did raids. It had a one-week cool down so it wasn't something she could use whenever she wanted.

Albedo needed to have a talk with Pandora's Actor. He had taken over her duties while she was away and there was probably much she needed to be caught up on. After that, she needs to figure out what to do with the intelligent magic item Momonga gave her. She knew the faster she completed these tasks the quicker she would be back by his side. It made it a little easier for Albedo to accept some of the habits Taylar and Momonga wanted to change that she was created with when they asked for her help regarding the future of Nazarick.

Ainz had about ten things he needed to sort out. He would have to figure out what he should do right now and what could wait for Taylar and Albedo to help with. He figured the first thing he should do is talk to Pandora's Actor and find out the state of Nazarick before anything else.

"OK, I need to talk to Pandora's Actor. He should be in the office in the throne room by now. What are you two going to do?" Ainz asks them

"I am going to try my special ability on the Swords of Darkness in the Colosseum then I am going to meet Narberal Gamma. She wanted to hear the story of how we destroyed Seraphim on the last day of Yggdrasil then I got nothing but time to help you." Taylar says to him

"I also need to speak with Pandora's Actor, Momonga. Then I must find a use for the Orb of Death. Would you mind if I listened to your story too Taylar?" Albedo says

"I don't see a problem with that Albedo. It will be after lunch, I will message you then and tell you where. Well, you two have fun. I'll see you after lunch!" Taylar says and uses her ring of Ainz Ooal Gown to teleport to the sixth floor.

Albedo reaches for her ring but Momonga stops her.

"Mind if we walk? I like to enjoy Nazarick as much as I can." Ainz asks her

"That is fine my love." Albedo says.

Ainz notices her wings shaking. That usually means she is excited about something. She must really not mind walking around Nazarick. As Ainz opened the door, he was greeted by his maid for the day, Cixous.

"Good morning Lord Ainz, Lady Albedo."

"Good morning Cixous." Ainz and Albedo say at the same time.

Cixous is delighted Lord Ainz and Lady Albedo remembers her name. She didn't think she would be worthy to remember in their eyes. Lady Albedo had been spending a lot of time with them but she had been gone the last few days. They all missed spending time with the Overseer greatly.

It was unbelievable to her Lord Ainz would know her name though. She was still in a state of shock when she began following them down the hall to their destination. Right as the shock was wearing off, Lord Ainz did something that she would have to tell everyone the moment her shift was over.

Ainz was walking down the hall with Albedo and figured, he did it with Taylar, why not with Albedo? He reached out his hand and intertwined his fingers with hers so he could walk down the hall with her as he did with Taylar all the time. It was now very apparent to him Taylar was not joking about making Albedo a queen of Nazarick. So he should treat Albedo just like he did Taylar.

He didn't look at Albedo when he did this but he could tell her wings were shaking by the vibrations he was getting through his hands. It obviously made her very excited he was doing this so he saw nothing wrong with it. Since he didn't look, he didn't see Albedo's face go so red you couldn't even call it a blush. It was like a kettle from a cartoon that was about to explode.

Once they finally made it to the office of the throne room, Cixous opened the door for them and Ainz saw Pandora's Actor sitting there going over paperwork. It was good to see he was actually doing the job he left for him to do. He hoped he didn't screw it up too bad that Albedo would have a ton to do, but better to reserve judgment until after he got an update. When Pandora's Actor saw Ainz come in the room, he immediately jumped up from the chair to greet his creator and saw Ainz and Albedo holding hands.

"Greetings to you father!"

 _'Wait f-father, what the hell is he talking about?!'_ Ainz thinks

"I see you have made it official with Overseer Albedo! Shall I be calling her mother from now on?!" Pandora asks him

Ainz is completely stupefied. Where the hell did all this father and mother stuff come from?

"I don't think..." Ainz says but stops

"That is fine with me!" Albedo says to him

The reason he stopped is that he heard Albedo's response to Pandora's question.

{Umm... Taylar, I hope you aren't busy. I have a bit of a situation.}

{I'm free for a few minutes. What is it love?}

{Pandora called me father and saw me holding hands with Albedo and now wants to call her mother. I tried to put a stop to it but she quickly agreed.}

{You were holding hands with Albedo? That's a big step for you Lord Ainz hehe. I think I should be upset he didn't ask me that first. Tell him it is ok if he calls me the same.}

{Wait! You are kidding right. I called to get an excuse to put an end to this, not add to my torment!}

{Don't worry love. We are one big happy family!} and Taylar ends the message.

Ainz can't believe that is what came out of that message. Instead of an excuse now he needs to tell Pandora he needs to call Taylar mother if he is going to call Albedo that. This day was starting off pretty terrible in his eyes. He makes one move to treat Albedo like Taylar by holding her hand and this is what happens. Perhaps he should just send everyone else out and sit in his room. He couldn't seem to say no to Taylar when she said something.

"Well that backfired..." he says to himself

"It seems your request has a condition Pandora." Ainz says to his creation

"What is it father!" he replies

"Taylar said you can only call Albedo mother if you also call her mother." Ainz says.

It sounded even dumber coming out of his mouth then when he heard Taylar say it. He was pretty sure there wasn't much more in the world that was this embarrassing.

"Mother's wish is my command father!" Pandora says to him

 _'Oh great, I can tell I'm going to enjoy this!'_ Ainz thinks sarcastically

"Well, down to business since that is settled. I would like to hear the state of Nazarick and I'm sure Albedo has plenty she needs to hear from you also." Ainz says to him

"Yes father! I have outlined the defensive plan Demiurge and Mother came up with before your departure, made a list of possible shortages Nazarick might face from a supply standpoint, set the requested schedule for the homunculi maids, consulted with Cocytus, Demiurge, and Victim on possible scenarios for defending Nazarick, made a shift rotation for Cocytus' guards near your rooms, have arranged for all audience meeting placements of subordinates, and ran the finances of Nazarick to see how much gold we might need to make in the future. On that front, I have outstanding news father! After you and mother deposited your plunder from a few days ago, I have been able to at least add up the gold we currently have. Without the items I have yet to get to, and assuming we only have to set off all the traps in Nazarick once a year, we have enough gold to keep Nazarick operational for 250,000 years! Lastly, with Aura and her beasts help, we have successfully mapped a decent portion of the area around us including the Forest of Tob, The Great Lakes, and some of the Azerlisia Mountains. We have found Lizardmen, Toadmen, Witches, and Catfolk living in and around the Great Lakes. Ogres, goblins, Worgs, and Trolls living in the Forest of Tob. Frost Dragons, winter wolves, earth elementals, and dwarves living in the Azerlisia Mountains." Pandora tells them.

"That is fantastic news son! You have accomplished so much in such a short time. Truly you are worthy to be the creation of Momonga!" Albedo says to him.

Every word she said sounded completely sincere to Ainz and Pandora. Like a proud mother would as she was talking about her child. Ainz knew he should have put a stop to this the moment it happened but now there was nothing he could do about it.

"It is as Albedo has said Pandora. You have done a wonderful job filling in for her while she is out of Nazarick. You may spend the next three days doing whatever you wish while we are here. It will serve as a little vacation for all your hard work. When we leave in three days time I wish for you to continue filling in for Albedo, is that alright with you?" Ainz asks him

"Yes father! I shall serve Nazarick to the utmost of my ability!" he replies

"Very good, you are dismissed. If you need anything from us, do not hesitate to call." Ainz says

As Pandora's Actor leaves with a flamboyant bow, Ainz can't help but shake his head at the actions of his creation. He supposes it's his own fault though, he did create him to act like this.

"Albedo, if there is nothing else you need, you may go about whatever business you need to accomplish while we are in Nazarick. If you need me for anything, I will be in the office going over my plans." he tells her

"Well... there is one thing I would like before leaving Momonga... c-c-can I have a kiss?!" Albedo requests

Ainz turns to her and gives her the kiss she requested. He had no idea why she was asking, he thought by this point she would realize what was going on and just do it instead of asking. He supposed she still had some trepidation's about being so forward with him even after everything they had been doing. He still understood how difficult some of this was for her.

When he told them he could sense life energy since coming to this world he didn't have time to elaborate on it because of the circumstances. He thought right now might be a good idea to tell Albedo exactly what he knew because of this new ability.

"Albedo, you do not have to ask for something like that. I will gladly kiss you whenever you like if the situation permits it. I understand, well feel, your hesitation in acting like this. I could not go into detail about it because of the situation we were in but I will tell you about it now before you go." he tells her

Albedo is curious now. She remembers him saying in the forest he could sense the life energy of things that were susceptible to death but didn't fully understand what he meant by that. Getting him to tell her exactly what he meant would give her a greater insight into her beloved and she eagerly awaited his explanation.

"I told you I could sense the life energy of things susceptible to death but it is more than just that. The longer I spend around something, the more information I get. I can even sense someone's emotions if I am close enough to them for long periods of time. Take you for example Albedo. I know I told you Taylar and I don't like it when you call us lady and lord but I can feel your uneasiness at speaking to us without honorifics. I can feel your frustration at having to address humans respectfully. I can also feel your love, compassion and caring for Taylar, I, the Pleiades, and the other citizens of Nazarick. I felt your rage at Clementine when she made fun of the Pleiades, and I know why the homunculi maids love you so much. You truly care about them with all your heart. I will never ask you to treat those outside of Nazarick like you do the citizens of our home. If I was given the choice of sacrificing one member of Nazarick to save 10,000,000 people of this new world, I would let those millions of people die without a second thought."

Albedo is going through a lot of different emotions as Momonga is speaking with her. At first, she thinks he is going to get angry at her because he has known this whole time she has just been acting. She has been trying to see things from Taylar's point of view but it is nearly impossible for her. She can't see humans, or anyone not from Nazarick, as nothing but stepping stones to further Nazarick. They are all weak, pathetic excuses for beings and should be trampled underfoot by her glorious lord.

She was happy to know he knew she truly cared for everyone in Nazarick. She had made a real effort to get to know and spend time for everyone she could. She even went out of her way to spend time with Solution even knowing she wanted Shalltear to be with Lord Ainz and not her. When she heard him say he would let millions die instead of losing one member of Nazarick, it brought a very satisfied smile to Albedo's soft, beautiful face.

"See even right there Albedo. I know you were worried, then frustrated, then angry, than happy in that order when I was telling you all of that. I understand you were created to be extremely evil Albedo so it is in your nature to feel this way. The reason Taylar and I are trying to teach you so much and bring you with us is that we want you to realize you cannot act evil all the time. There are times when compassion, mercy, and/or guidance is the right path to take with all races. I know it is hard Albedo, but you must become your own person. Do not let yourself be determined by your settings. You are much more than that now, same goes for everyone in Nazarick." Ainz tells Albedo

"I-I-I am sorry Lord Momonga..."

"Albedo?" he says curiosity in every letter wondering what in the world she is apologizing for.

"I have been lying to you and Lady Taylar the whole time we have been together. I have been acting like I am learning but I cannot seem to think as you two do at all. You have granted every selfish request I have made, and even rewarded me by holding my hand because you thought I was making so much progress. I do not deser-"

"ALBEDO!" he interrupts her not so gently

"Stop with that nonsense right now! I have known this whole time how you feel and so has Taylar. You cannot change your nature in just a few days. Even I am having to learn to act differently since we came here and I know it is not an easy process. Even if you are acting, you are still trying and that is what matters. Let me ask you something, have you killed any of the people you think should just be crushed underfoot?"

"Other than that woman from the graveyard no Lord Momonga."

"Have you made plans behind mine or Taylar's back to use anyone we have met in a different way then we have purposed?"

"No, I would never!"

"Then you are learning Albedo. Even if you think you are just acting. If you were only acting the part you would have put an end to those you thought disrespected me or Taylar and I know there are plenty in E-Rantel who have done just that. We have no doubt that you would already be a great queen of Nazarick. What we all need to learn is how to rule over those not from Nazarick because Taylar and I feel as you do Albedo. Well, not as strongly as you do but you understand what I mean."

Albedo is trying her hardest not to become overtaken by her emotions. To think Lord Momonga would go to such lengths to try and comfort her after such a mistake on her part. She tried hard but couldn't hold back all the tears and some of them started streaming down her face.

"Thank you, Lor- sorry, Momonga."

"It is alright Albedo."

He puts both his hands on her cheeks and wipes away her tears with his thumbs. He gives her a gentle kiss and pulls her in for a hug. He understood having to try to reign in your emotions since coming here. He felt all of his emotions at higher levels then he ever did on Earth. He supposed it had something to do with his new race but he was learning to get it under control. He still had moments now and then but not very often, and when it did it was usually anger that boiled over.

She began to cry a little. Not very much but enough to relieve the emotions she was feeling right now he supposed. When she was done, he wiped away the last of her tear and gently moved away from her.

"Now then, take your time to collect yourself and do whatever you need to Albedo. If you wish to stay here and help me that is fine also."

Albedo takes a deep breath and straightens out her dress.

"I am okay now Momonga. Thank you for everything you said. It makes me feel much better."

"You are welcome, my love." Momonga says to Albedo

Ainz doesn't need his new ability to see how happy Albedo was with that statement. He had to put his hands on the paperwork Pandora did to stop it from flying away at how fast Albedo's wings were shaking. A smile forms on his lips and he finishes what he needs to say to her.

"It seems you will at least be able to get to call us lord and lady from time to time so it might be easier for you to get used to then you think."

"What do you mean Momonga?" she asks

"I found out that during official events such as the meetings we have with the citizens of Nazarick or the floor guardians that even kings and queens address each other by title during those events. Calling each other king, queen, lord, lady, majesty, etc..."

"Thank you for that information Momonga! I will engrave it in my heart." she replies

"Thank you for calling me Momonga. I can tell it is the one thing you don't have much of a problem with." he chuckles

"You will always be Lord Momonga to me, my beloved. I will take my leave now. I have not seen anyone from Nazarick in a few days and wish to spend some time with them. If you need anything, I will come right away." she says to him

He waves goodbye to her and starts going over the paperwork Pandora did while he was away. He was incredibly impressed at everything he had accomplished. Albedo was definitely right to praise him even if it was slightly awkward with the whole mother, son thing.

{Sebas, where are you right now?}

{I am outside the door to the throne room my lord.}

{Good, I am in need of your assistance in the office.}

{I shall be right there Lord Ainz.}

 **With Taylar in the 6th-floor Colosseum...**

Taylar had just ended her message with Ainz. She was giggling uncontrollably at what just happened. She wished she could have seen Ainz' face when she said Pandora had to call her mother too but the voice he made in response was just as good. When she finally got her laughter under control and was about to do what she came to do, she heard someone call out to her.

"L-L-Lady Taylar?! What b-b-brings you t-t-to my f-f-floor supreme one?" Mare asks her

"Oh Mare, I thought you would be outside with Aura. I just came to use the Colosseum to test out my special ability on some people who died while traveling with us." she tells the druid

"T-T-The Great Tomb of Nazarick i-i-is your to do w-w-with w-w-whatever you w-w-want anytime you w-w-want Lady Taylar." Mare replies

"Thank you Mare. Would you like to watch? I'm not sure it works the same as it did in Yggdrasil so if you want to stay please go up in the VIP box so you are out of the area of effect. I'm not quite sure what will happen and don't want anything to happen to you Mare." she tells him

"T-T-Thank y-y-you Lady Taylar!" he replies and runs straight up the stairs to the VIP box.

Right as Taylar is about to start, Demiurge appears in the hallway that leads to the Colosseum. She wonders why he is here all of a sudden and needs to find out quickly. She wanted to try this out since the Swords of Darkness died. As Demiurge makes his way to Taylar, he gets down on one knee and puts his hand to his heart while bowing.

"Forgive the intrusion Lady Taylar, I was hoping you would grant me the wonderful reward of witnessing your special ability with my own eyes. I hear it can even bring those back to life who have been turned into undead and wish to witness such a miracle if you will permit it." Demiurge asks Taylar

Taylar wasn't quite sure what to say to him. She had some reservations about letting Demiurge witness her special ability. First, she wasn't sure it would work at all or even like it did in Yggdrasil. She didn't want to look incompetent in front of him. There was also Demiurge's nature and creator to think about. He was set to be as evil as possible with a particular love of torture. It was true he loved mental torture more than physical but he enjoyed both.

There was also the fact that she and Ulbert didn't exactly get along. She never understood why until Momonga told her why Ulbert and Touch Me didn't get along. She thought it was stupid to dislike someone because they were successful and you weren't but figured there wasn't much she could do to change his mind. She wondered if any of Ulbert personality had rubbed off on Demiurge.

She figured since she offered to let Mare watch, she might as well do the same for Demiurge. It wasn't like Ulbert was here to influence Demiurge.

"Sure Demiurge, just go up in the VIP box with Mare. I don't want anything to happen to you if you get caught up in the area of effect." she tells him

As Demiurge is making his way to the box, Taylar pulls out the bodies of the Swords of Darkness from her storage and arranges them on the ground facing the sky one next to the other. She takes a few steps back and tries her ability.

Taylar extends her arms out, one above the other at 12 o'clock and 6 o'clock, with her pointer finger on each hand the only fingers out. She begins to rotate her arms in a clockwise motion and a circle of light begins to appear. Once the circle is completed she begins moving her fingers inside the circle at a rapid pace.

Demiurge is quite intrigued by what is going on and focuses on the circle Lady Taylar has drawn in the air with light. As he sees her fingers begin to move rapidly he sees something begin to take shape inside the circle of light. When Lady Taylar finishes, he sees that she has drawn the Tree of Life inside the circle and it looks to be made of pure light.

When she finishes, she throws both her arms outward and the circle expands to 100 meters in every direction from her. It starts to rotate as it expands and goes from a vertical picture in front of her to a horizontal picture centered on her. Once it reaches its area of effect the light shines brightly and Demiurge hears her say...

 ***NOT ALL THAT HAS DIED IS DEAD!***

Demiurge sees Lady Taylar point at the body in the center when she finishes her saying. He doesn't notice anything happen but it looks like Lady Taylar is trying to get someone to calm down.

As Taylar finishes her ability and points to the body of Ninya, Ninya's spirit rises up from her body and begins freaking out.

"W-W-Who are y-y-you? What is h-h-happening? D-D-Didn't I die?! Where a-a-am I?!" Ninya asks and is finally interrupted by Taylar

"Enough Ninya! You are going to ruin your second chance at life if you don't stop asking questions right now!" Taylar yells at her. Taylar seemed to grow bigger and more intimidating to Ninya the longer she yelled at her and she quickly closed her ghost mouth.

"That is good. Now, since you asked I must answer but do not ask another question until I am done explaining what is going on. First, I am Taylar Ooal Gown, Queen of Nazarick. Second, I am using my special ability on you. Third, yes, you did die. Lastly, you are on the 6th floor of Nazarick. Now, I will explain everything to you, do not interrupt me."

Taylar looks to Ninya and sees her nod in acceptance and continues on.

"As I said this is my special ability granted to me for being the Angel of Life. You and your friends were killed by a woman named Clementine and your friends were turned into undead. I am here to offer you a second chance but it comes with conditions. The first condition, if you choose to accept my offer, you will serve Nazarick before anyone, even yourselves. We are a family here and nothing comes before family. Second, to be a member of Nazarick, you must be a heteromorphic race so you will not be resurrected but reincarnated. The reason I used my special ability is that it allows me to choose the race you reincarnate as. If I were to just use True Reincarnation on you, you could end up any heteromorphic race and I can't have that because I have plans for you four. The last thing you need to know is that you can ask me any ten questions and I must answer them to the best of my ability. Since you freaked out at the beginning and asked me four, you now only have six questions you may ask of me. After you ask your final question, you will have one minute to make your decision. Now, think about what you want to know and ask your six questions." she tells her

It doesn't take a ghost whisperer to see the range of emotions on Ninya's face. She isn't really sure what to make of this situation. What questions should she ask? Why her and the Swords of Darkness? How does she know Ninya? All of these things and more go through her mind. She takes a few moments to compose herself and starts with what she thinks is the most obvious one that should be asked.

"If you know so much about us, why are you talking to me and not Peter?" Ninya asks her first question

"Exactly what I thought you would ask first and the easiest to answer. You were hiding being a girl from you companions for some reason. When, or should I say if, I reincarnate all of you, there will not be any way for you to cover up your figure and pass as a boy so you will need to come to terms with the fact they will know you are a woman." Taylar tells her

"I see... how do you know of us and what happened?"

"Pretty quick minded of you Ninya but it doesn't work like that. Even if it is one sentence, it is still two questions even if it has one answer."

Taylar pulls out her illusion necklace and puts it on. Ninya sees her transform from Taylar to Bella and suddenly a lot of things make sense to her. She knew they couldn't be that young and use tier 4 magic. Now she had an explanation. Her next question she didn't even mean to slip out but she did and it still counted.

"So Momon is..."

"Ahh yes, he is Ainz Ooal Gown, the King of Nazarick and my husband." she tells Ninya

"Are you going to turn us into some kind of monster race?" she asks

"No, as I said, I have plans for you four. I will make you a race that can pass as human. There are a few to choose from, I still haven't picked one for certain but have it narrowed down already."

"You said family comes first. The reason I became an adventurer was to find my sister who was taken from me by a noble and sold as a slave. Will I still be able to look for her if I serve Nazarick?"

"A good last question Ninya. Yes and no, yes you will be able to look for her but only on your own time and after we feel you are trained enough to take care of yourselves without us having to watch you. You will need to stay in Nazarick and learn the new abilities of your race and become stronger than you currently are. Now that you have asked your final question, you have one minute to decide. If you do not answer in one minute, it will count as you declining and you will go back to being dead."

When she replayed Taylar's answers back in her mind it didn't take her long to come to a conclusion on what to do. She looked Taylar in the eyes and gave her answer.

"I accept your offer Lady Taylar." Ninya says

"Very good, Ninya the Spellcaster." Taylar responds

 ***TRUE REINCARNATION - AASIMAR***

As Taylar finished her words, the bodies of the Swords of Darkness were wrapped in light and then it quickly vanished. At first glance, they looked like they did when they were human but if you looked closer, you could see traits that were definitely not human even if they looked it.

Ninya's hair and eyes had changed colors completely from brown hair and blue eyes to platinum blonde hair and golden eyes. She was obviously a woman now because there was no hiding the figure she now possessed. Her body figure very closely resembled that of Taylar and Albedos just from a person younger. Taylar had no doubt she would definitely have a body like her and Albedo when she fully matured.

Peter went from having blonde hair and blue eyes to blue hair and golden eyes like Ninya. It also looked like he gained about 30 pounds of muscle and grew to just over six feet tall. He also got considerably better looking to Taylar and she was sure the ladies of E-Rantel would like the new look.

Dyne's hair and eyes had also changed along with his body. His once blonde hair and brown eyes were now both green in color. His hair was a darker shade of green while his eyes seemed to shine almost as Taylar's did. His body didn't change too much but he lost some of the bulk to him and got a little leaner. He was still big but didn't appear to be fat like he had before.

Lukrut probably changed the least as far as appearance goes. His hair was still blonde but his once brown eyes were now a deep blue. He seemed to gain a little muscle but only enough to not make a noticeable difference.

As all of them looked over their new bodies, all wondering what the hell was going on, except Ninya, they suddenly felt very, very tired.

"W-W-What the hell i-i-is going on..." they all try to get out before succumbing to sleep.

"Well, I suppose that is probably pretty draining on the body and mind to be suddenly brought back as a new race. I'll let them sleep it off in the rooms I had them prepare." Taylar says to no one in particular.

{Decrement, are the rooms for our guests ready that I asked for?}

{Yes Lady Taylar, we have just finished preparing them for you.}

{Very good job. I will be using them now. Please remember to bring a lunch and dinner for them when the time comes. I am not sure if they will be awake by then but bring it anyway.}

{Yes Lady Taylar}

{Yuri Alpha, Nazarick has some guests. I wish for you to watch over them and tell me when they wake up}

{As you command, Lady Taylar}

 **Back with Albedo after she left Ainz' office...**

You would think Albedo would be feeling all kinds of different emotions at this moment after her talk with Lord Ainz, but the end of their conversation had pretty much overridden the previous moments to Albedo.

When he told her he had the same thoughts about learning to deal with humans, she was over the moon happy and didn't think it could get any better than that moment. She had struggled with not telling Taylar and Momonga, even though it appeared she was learning, she still felt the same about the insects called humans. To hear him say because she was not acting on it, it proved she was learning because it was how he was learning made Albedo feel like a heavy weight had been lifted from her heart.

When she broke down a little and he comforted her, she knew he wasn't still getting used to the idea of being with both of them and genuinely cared for her. When he wiped away her tears and called her his love. She almost flew off the ground in excitement her wings shook so fast.

After she left the office she teleported to the 9th floor but not close to her destination. She wanted a few minutes to herself to think about what just happened and how to move Nazarick forward in the future. If Momonga and Taylar were planning Nazarick's future, as a future queen, Albedo should do the same thing.

She was on her way to the Pleiades wing of the 9th floor to visit them, a radiant smile still plastered on her face when she was interrupted by someone she hadn't seen in a few days and was going to be her first stopped after the maids.

"Overseer Albedo, welcome back to Nazarick. Has Lord Ainz and Lady Taylar returned as well?" Demiurge asks the succubus

Demiurge is a little surprised at Albedo's body language. She usually went to great length to hide any emotion from Demiurge. They didn't have a rivalry per se because they all served to bring glory to Nazarick but they had a friendly competition going to see who could figure out each others and the supreme beings plans first. For Albedo to be so obviously happy was a new experience for Demiurge.

"Ah yes, we returned last night but immediately went to sleep. It was a trying three days having to deal with so many humans." Albedo tells him

"Do you happen to know where Lady Taylar and Lord Ainz are right now? I wish to speak with them about the defenses of Nazarick." he asks

"Let's see, Lord Ainz was in the office of the throne room when I left a few minutes ago. I believe he said he would be there most of the day. Lady Taylar is on the 6th floor in the Colosseum testing her special ability on some humans who died during our quest. She wishes to make them heteromorphs and turn them into agents of Nazarick in some capacity. She hasn't said how yet." Albedo tells the devil

"Lady Taylar is turning a group of humans into heteromorphs with one cast! Excuse me Albedo, I wish to ask Lady Taylar if I may watch this. It might help out in the future for Nazarick." Demiurge says and uses the ring of Ainz Ooal Gown he was gifted by the supreme ones upon arriving in this world.

 _'Well, at least I wasn't the only one over excited and gave away my obvious emotions.'_ Albedo thinks.

She arrives at the Pleiades wing and checks on each of the maids still in the tomb. She saw Yuri Alpha outside the throne room awaiting orders from Lord Ainz and knew Narberal needed time to rest after that journey. She was very proud of Narberal for how vigilant she was around Ainz and Taylar. She had no doubt she would give her life before allowing anyone to come close to either of them. She even noticed her getting a little protective of Albedo.

After she talked with the Pleiades, she headed to the various rooms on the 9th and 10th floors to say hello to the homunculi maids. She knew she would see the ones who were off today at the canteena for lunch. When she was only halfway through the 9th floor and hadn't even reached the 10th floor, she heard all the homunculi maids talking about Lady Taylar telling everyone the story of the fall of Seraphim and how they were all excited to hear about it. Judging from what she was hearing, she thought every citizen in Nazarick might be attending.

After the short trip around Nazarick, Albedo went to the canteena for lunch. She loved spending time with them even if they were only level 1. They were still citizens of Nazarick. Albedo became like a celebrity to the homunculi maids and they tried to be around her as much as possible.

She finished up her lunch with the maids and sent a message to Taylar to learn where she was to meet her. Taylar's response did not catch Albedo off guard at all. They were going to have to have it in the canteena because every maids, Pleiades, and guardian wanted to hear the story. The only person who wasn't coming was Lord Ainz. He still had work to do and they were going to meet him after. She went back inside the canteena and took a seat to wait for Taylar. This was turning out to be a wonderful day for Albedo, and there were still two more days to go before she had to return to that wretched city.

 **Back with Ainz in the office...**

"Sebas, how do you feel about leaving Nazarick to go on a mission?" Ainz asks the butler

"I shall do whatever you need to benefit Nazarick, Lord Ainz." Sebas replies

"While I like your loyalty, I was hoping for a less generic response Sebas." Ainz says

"I am not sure what you mean Lord Ainz, but if sending me out on a mission will benefit Nazarick then I will gladly do so." he replies

"So you are not worried about the world outside of Nazarick?" Ainz asks

"No my lord, based on what you have told me there is very little to fear. I will be very cautious in any case Lord Ainz." Sebas tells him

It was good he didn't need to tell Sebas to be careful. He definitely thought he would save just about anyone in trouble because of his settings and creator, but Ainz didn't have much of a problem with that. Sebas wouldn't just save anyone, after all, he could easily tell the innocent from the guilty so there was no need to worry about something like that.

"Very good Sebas. I am going to be sending some of the Guardians and Pleiades out in the world to gather information. I wish to send you to the Re-Estize Kingdom so you may learn about its political structure, economic situation, military might, etc... You will need someone to pose as a noble to get you access to such information so I will be buying a mansion in the capital for you to use and you may take either Solution Epsilon or CZ Delta to be your fake noble. Also, for a portion of your journey, Shalltear and two of her vampire brides will accompany you. I have a mission for her also and you are going in the same direction." he tells him

Ainz is wondering how exactly he should have Shalltear collect people who can you martial arts. He hasn't seen much of it but he doesn't understand it at all. It didn't seem very useful to Ainz from what he saw. He saw Gazef do Six Fold Slash of Light but didn't see the big deal about it. So he killed 6 angels with one attack, big whoop. If they were packed in tight enough, Ainz could kill 30 of them with one attack from his Death's Calling without some ability to need to do it.

The fact remained it was still unknown to him. There could be some martial art out there that could kill him instantly, he just had no idea. He needed to study these martial arts and figure out where they came from. He couldn't make it obvious martial artists were disappearing so he would need to come up with a way to do this. He could always run that one by Taylar and Albedo. He might as well move on to Cocytus. He already knew what he wanted him to do.

Cocytus was a warrior of outstanding quality. There were few who could best him in one on one combat even in Nazarick. He would even give Ainz a good run for his money if he wasn't on top of his game. He wanted to see if that could lead to Cocytus being a teacher and leader for his army. If he could learn to teach and lead Ainz' troops in battle, it would increase his military might instantly.

Ainz learned when he was experimenting with create undead that if he used a body the undead was permanent. If he didn't use one it was treated as a normal summoned creature. So if need be, Ainz could make an endless horde of undead that could overwhelm this world. The amount of undead he could create in a day was pretty staggering if you considered his time was not limited and he could do it every day if he wanted.

He would need more than just undead to rule this world though and starting with demi-human races was the easiest route. Most demi-humans just followed the strong so you just had to prove you were stronger than them and they fell into line. Humans were going to be much more complicated and would require study to figure out.

From what he learned of the Kingdom from Ninya, it was a monarchy system. There was a king in place but two factions that fought for control. According to Ninya, they cared little for their people, except for a select few, and only cared about land and money. Those kinds of nobles reminded Ainz of his Earth and the corporations that ran the world. If there was any kind of person Ainz could relate to hating in this world with humans, it was people like that.

He didn't learn much about the Holy Kingdom thus far, but just based off their name he had a good idea they would not take kindly to the undead army he would amass. Ainz had other races to make up an army, angels being the biggest one since he and Taylar could both summon angels. She could actually command them if need be unlike Ainz who could only command the dead. He did find out they had a Paladin order which he found interesting. He wondered if they were all just a big group of Touch Me's fighting for JUSTICE!

The Baharuth Empire seemed pretty straightforward from what he learned from the now deceased, well nonliving, members of the Sunlight Scripture. It had an emperor and he made all the decisions. If you didn't agree with him, he simply killed you and your family. They called him the bloody emperor, Ainz found this quite interesting. He saw the Baharuth Empire as the human version of a demi-human civilization because the emperor seemed to rule through fear.

The Slaine Theocracy was the human civilization that worried Ainz. Not only did he know for certain they had items from Yggdrasil, but much more worrying then that they were a human supremacy country. They reminded Ainz of how the Catholic church was run on Earth. They had a pope, worshiped 6 gods, well 4 publicly and 2 in secret. The four public ones were the same four the people of the kingdom, holy kingdom, and empire worshiped as their four gods. Their names sounded very familiar to Ainz and he was pretty certain those four gods were actually players from Yggdrasil.

If Ainz could get a good look at one of the statues to those gods the Slaine Theocracy had he could be pretty certain who they were. Since the four gods were supposedly humans he didn't get much of a detailed description. When he heard of the two heteromorphic gods that were sometimes worshiped in private or by secret cults, the God of Death Surshana, Ainz believes he remembers from Yggdrasil. After devoting himself completely to PvP in Yggdrasil, Ainz had learned a great deal about the other PvPers in Yggdrasil since he needed to be ready to fight anyone, at any time, in any situation. So if any of the great gods of the Theocracy were players of any significance, Ainz would more then likely know who they were.

Ainz then thought of the Dwarves of the Azerlisia Mountains. Since the only thing Pandora and Aura had reported was they found the entrance to dwarven cities in the mountain he could be certain of anything about the dwarves. The fact they didn't appear to be abundant out in the world probably meant they kept to themselves so it would be a kingdom Ainz would more than likely have to go see for himself.

All of the various demi-human tribes/clans/bands he learned of were probably going to be the easiest to conquer. Now he needed to decide which one to send Cocytus after. It would be a wonderful experiment to see if Cocytus could learn to be a General. Ainz was hoping for a resounding success but as long as Cocytus learned something, he would consider it a win. He needed the guardians and Pleiades to learn to think for themselves if Nazarick was going to be successful. Much like Taylar and he were trying to do with Albedo, just in a different capacity.

After consulting the map Pandora and Aura made, Ainz decided to send Cocytus to subjugate the Lizardmen. They called the lower portion of the Great Lake their home where it was shallow. It was almost like a swampland according to Aura so it made sense they would live there. The other end of the Great Lake was apparently pretty deep and it is where the larger water monsters lived. No reason to send Cocytus there if those creatures couldn't leave the Great Lake.

After deciding on Cocytus' assignment, it was on to Aura and Mare. Aura was doing a great job in the Forest of Tob and Ainz was going to keep her there even after the construction of the fake Nazarick was complete. Aura was at home in the forest so there was no need to take her from that place. She even managed to sneak up on Albedo and Narberal when they were in the forest.

Mare had done a wonderful job concealing Nazarick but that job had only taken Mare a few hours because of his classes and abilities. Mare was by far the greatest AoE caster in all of Nazarick. He would even give Ulbert a run for his money unless he used his Grand Catastrophe ability. Since he couldn't send everyone out and leave Nazarick completely defenseless he would have Mare take over Nazarick's security while Shalltear and Demiurge were away from the tomb.

When it came to Demiurge Ainz was at a loss as to where to send him. It wasn't that he needed to choose carefully because of him being a devil. He had to choose carefully because Ainz could use Demiurge everywhere in this world. With his intelligence, skills, and abilities he could be an effective agent of Nazarick in any country. Re-Estize was the closest and he could use him to infiltrate Zuranon and Eight Fingers while Sebas looked into the nobility. There was also the Holy Kingdom, Demiurge could definitely shed light on their situation being as they knew next to nothing about the country. Then there was the Slaine Theocracy. Ainz knew this was the country he should learn the most about, but figured it would also take the longest to learn about. Even the members of the Sunlight Scripture didn't know everything about their country and they were like a special ops unit.

After carefully going over the merits and demerits to sending him to each country, Ainz decided to send him to the Re-Estize Kingdom first. He could take over their underground so they had another supply source coming into Nazarick and Demiurge could tell Ainz all about the underbelly of the kingdom while Sebas did his thing. It would make learning about and conquering that kingdom relatively easy if he devoted more then one member of Nazarick to its information gathering.

Victim and Gargantua wouldn't be leaving the tomb for any reason unless a special circumstance came up so that left the three Pleiades with no assignment, CZ Delta, Yuri Alpha, and Entoma. He needed someone to sell the potions in the Bareare's shop. That very quickly ruled out Entoma, with her appearance and voice there would be no way she could do the job. CZ was an automaton and looked human but didn't have a way with words and it required some customer service. That left Yuri Alpha who was going to be Ainz' first choice to begin with.

Since she was created by Yamaiko, Yuri had no problem with humans even being an undead. Yamaiko had made her undead but gave her a positive karma value and a lot of motherly instincts. It showed in the way she carried herself every day and as the vice commander of the Pleiades. He would have to leave Shizu and Entoma here on standby for the time being. He would just have them assist Mare with the defense of Nazarick until they had something for both of them to do.

With the rough outline of what he needed everyone to accomplish made, Ainz finally leaned back in his chair and took a deep breath. When he looked over at the clock, he realized it was already 5 p.m. He didn't realize he had been at it this long. It was probably a good idea to take a break and give Sebas one too. He had been standing ever vigilant next to Ainz the entire time he had been in the office. The only time he left was when Ainz told him to go listen to Taylar's story because Ainz could tell he wanted to hear it too. It wasn't like he would need anything that urgent so he sent Cixous and Sebas to listen. It was nice to have some peace and quiet for a couple of hours.

As he was getting up to take a walk and rest his mind for a bit, he got a message from Taylar.

 **Back with Taylar and Albedo...**

Both of them were walking through the forest on the 6th floor of Nazarick. Taylar wanted to spend some time with Albedo after she told everyone in Nazarick the story of the downfall of Seraphim. She was surprised that every single citizen of Nazarick wanted to attend but when she thought about it, it made sense. They led the attack on the guild that made it all the way to the 8th floor and a lot of the NPCs died during that raid. It would stand to reason they would want to hear of the destruction of the people who killed citizens of Nazarick.

Taylar loved walking through this forest. It was incredibly peaceful here amongst the trees. There was no place like this back on Earth. The forests had been decimated decades before Taylar had even been born. It was a very relaxing place and she had no idea why the people of her former world would want to destroy something so peaceful and beautiful.

"I see you are like a celebrity to the homunculi maids Albedo. They might even like you more then they like me hehe." Taylar says to Albedo

"S-S-Surely that is not the case Lady Taylar!" Albedo replies

"It was a joke Albedo, calm down. What's up with the Lady stuff again? I thought we were past that already?" she asks

"It was just a natural reaction. Momonga did tell me we should call each other lord and lady at official meetings. He said it was how kings and queens act." Albedo replies

"Hmm... now Momonga is telling you things before me huh. Looks like I am falling behind you in being a queen Albedo." Taylar says sarcastically

"L-L-Lady Taylar I would never try t-" Albedo is interrupted

"It is OK Albedo, I guess sarcasm isn't easy for you to pick up on. I am very proud of everything you have been doing." Taylar tells the succubus

"Thank you Taylar, it has been a struggle with some things but I feel I am learning. I thought I was doing a terrible job until Momonga assured me I was doing good. He seems to know just what to say to make you feel good about yourself." Albedo tells Taylar with a smile that Taylar obviously noticed.

"Yes, he certainly has a way with words. Well, most of the time hehe." Taylar replies

Taylar is about to say something else to Albedo when she is interrupted by a message.

{Lady Taylar, it is Yuri Alpha. Your guests have awakened.}

{Very good Yuri. I will be right there with Albedo and Ainz.}

Taylar ends the message and sends another message to Ainz

{Momonga, the Swords of Darkness are awake, would you like to join me and Albedo? I'm sure they will have questions and I want to talk to them individually before I let them see each other}

{You have perfect timing, I was just taking a break from paperwork. Where do you have them at?}

{They are in the opposite wing from the Pleiades on the 9th floor. Albedo and I are headed there now.}

{Very good, I will see you in a second.}

All three of them use their rings of Ainz Ooal Gown to appear on the 9th floor. They appeared right next to each other and headed for the rooms the Swords of Darkness were staying in. Ainz strikes up a conversation on the way. He was curious how it went.

"I hear you had quite the audience for your story Taylar. I even sent Sebas and Cixous to listen to you because I could tell how badly they also wanted to hear it." Ainz chuckles

"Every single citizen of Nazarick was there. We had to have it in the canteena. It wasn't all that surprising though. They did lead the group who made it to the 8th floor so it would stand to reason they would want to hear of their downfall." she tells Ainz

"Well, I hope you made me look good in front of them haha." Ainz replies

"Like you could look bad in front of the citizens of Nazarick, Lord Ainz." Taylar sarcastically replies

"Looks like we are here, should we all go into each room together and talk to them or split up?" Ainz asks

"We should probably do it all together. Then we wouldn't have to compare notes when we were done with each of them. Let's save Ninya for last since she was the one I spoke with using my special ability so she knows what is going on already." Taylar replies to him

"Good evening Lord Ainz, Lady Taylar, Lady Albedo." Yuri says to them

"Ah, good evening Yuri. Thank you for looking after our guests. We will talk to Peter first, which room is he in?" Taylar asks Yuri

"He is in the second room Lady Taylar. I shall announce your presence to him." she says and takes off towards the door before Taylar can tell her it is unnecessary.

Yuri makes her way into Peter's room and sees him standing in the middle of the room looking at his new body in the mirror. When he finally sees Yuri standing there he turns his attention to the beautiful maid.

"The rulers of Nazarick wish to speak with you, Peter. You will show the proper respect to Lord Ainz, Lady Taylar, and Lady Albedo or you will suffer the consequences. Do you understand me?" Yuri tells him

Peter is slightly afraid of Yuri after the tone she just used and he just nods his head up and down not wanting to earn the wrath of this maid any more then he needed to. Yuri makes her way to the door and opens it for Ainz, Taylar, and Albedo. Yuri sees Peter not kneeling and shoots him a glare.

"On your knees in front of the supreme beings you cur!" Yuri yells at him

"It is OK Yuri. I am sure he is confused. We can let it go this time." Ainz tells her

"Peter Mauk, leader of the Swords of Darkness, welcome to our home and congratulations on your reincarnation." Taylar says to him

"W-W-Who are you?" Peter asks hesitantly

"You disrespectful littl-" Yuri is cut off

"Yuri, we told you they are confused. It is alright for now. Go and tell the other three we will be with them shortly. You are dismissed." Taylar tells her

"Yes, Lady Taylar." Yuri replies and shoots Peter a glare as if saying, you got lucky this time but you better clean up your act.

"Sorry about that. They are very protective of us. As far as who we are, I am Lord Ainz Ooal Gown. This is Lady Taylar Ooal Gown and Lady Albedo. We are the rulers of The Great Tomb of Nazarick where you are currently at." Ainz tells Peter

"What happened to me? Why am I here? Did you mean the rest of my party when you were talking about the other three that were here?" Peter asks

"As far as what happened to you, you were killed by a woman named Clementine and you, Dyne, and Lukrut were turned into zombies. The rest of your party is resting in other rooms at the moment and you will be able to see them shortly. The reason you are here is simple. You died and Lady Taylar used her ability as the Angel of Life to bring you four back to life, but your reincarnation comes at a cost. Your spell caster Ninya agreed to these terms before you were resurrected. Taylar can tell you the price of your reincarnation." Ainz tells him

"So, your cost at a second chance is to serve Nazarick before anything else. You will become apprentices of Nazarick and serve faithfully from now until you die. You will spend the first few weeks learning your new racial abilities and what it means to be an agent of Nazarick. If you complete your training to our satisfaction and show loyalty towards us, you will be sent back out into the world as the Swords of Darkness once more but with the power to actually become something in this world. If you do not agree to these terms, tell us now so we may set you free of your debt." Taylar tells Peter

"What do you mean by setting me free of my debt?" Peter asks

"We mean kill you." Albedo says to him

"If you do not serve the ones who granted you a second chance, why would we waste a second chance on you?" Ainz tells him

"Sounds like forced slavery to me." Peter replies

"Oh, it isn't like that. Once you have completed your training, you will be allowed to do whatever you wish as long as we do not have a mission for you. Your number one goal will be to help Momon, Bella, Ariel, and Nabe raise their names as adventurers." Taylar tells Peter

"H-H-How do you know of them? Are they agents of Nazarick as well?" Peter asks

"Yes, you could say that." Ainz replies

He looks at Taylar and Albedo wondering if they should tell them they are those people. He sees Taylar nod in confirmation. As Taylar and Albedo reach into their inventories to pull out their necklaces, Ainz casts his spell.

 ***CREATE GREATER ITEM***

Peter sees Ainz change from a tall angel with black wings and very nice black armor to the hero Momon he was just traveling with. When he looks to the side and sees Taylar and Albedo are Bella and Ariel. He is even more confused than before but now understands how they were so strong.

"So you really weren't human..." he mutters

"No, we are not human. I am the Angel of Death, Taylar is the Angel of Life, and Albedo is a succubus. We were acting under powered to gather Intel on this world. Ninya taught me a lot in our short journey about Re-Estize. I am grateful to her for that." Ainz tells him

"What did you turn me into? I feel stronger than ever and my hair and eyes changed colors. Plus I look like I gained about 25 pounds of muscle." Peter says

"My special ability allows me to reincarnate people as a heteromorphic race of my choosing but all targets come back as the same race. For you and your friends, I chose the Aasimar race. It is a race of celestial angels descendant from the first angel. They resemble humans almost perfectly as you can see. You just have a hair and eye color that is different from any a human could ever get naturally. You can just say you dyed it and it should be no problem. I'm sure the ladies of E-Rantel will like your new look Peter." Taylar says to him

"Wait, did you say you were grateful to her when you were talking about Ninya? But Ninya is a boy. Did you change his gender?" Peter asks

"Oh no, Ninya has always been a woman Peter. She used bandages to smash her chest down and wore baggy robes so you guys couldn't tell since you thought having a woman in the party would be bad for your party. When, sorry if, you see her, she will look much different then you remember but it is still Ninya. She is also an Aasimar now like the other members of your party." Taylar says to him

"So now is your time to decide Peter Mauk. Do you agree to serve Nazarick until your dying breath and swear loyalty to Nazarick and its rulers?" Ainz asks the fighter

Peter is weighing the options in his mind. On the one hand, he already felt stronger than he ever had, he still looked like he did before except the hair and eye color. Having to do whatever these three wanted didn't sound super appealing to him but he did travel with them and they seemed like decent enough peopl- er I mean beings. The only other option was for them to kill him if he refused and he had no doubt they could do that in an instant if they wanted to.

"Can I talk to the other members of my team first?" Peter asks

"No, you may not. You must all decide for yourselves. For this is a selfish decision to make and must be made alone." Ainz says

"Very well, I accept your conditions. May I see them now?" he asks

"No, you are the first we have talked to. After we speak with the other members of your team all that have agreed can meet and discuss whatever you like." Taylar tells him

"Now that you have agreed, welcome apprentice of Nazarick! We will call for you shortly, until then, you may put on a change of clothes. You still have on your old ones and they are not nearly as presentable as the citizens of Nazarick would like. There are clothes in the closet that will fit you. We will see you soon." Ainz tells him

As Ainz, Taylar, and Albedo leave Peter's room, they see Yuri Alpha waiting at their next stop. She notices them coming her way and announces them to the next in line for an audience.

"Announcing the arrival of Lord Ainz, Lady Taylar, and Lady Albedo." Yuri says

As they enter the room, they notice Dyne kneeling. No doubt this is the result of Yuri talking to him while they were with Peter.

"You may rise Dyne Woodwonder." Ainz says and gives a regal hand motion for him to rise.

{Momonga, you are getting pretty good at this ruling thing. Did I miss something or am I just not paying enough attention?}

{It's kind of embarrassing but I found a book in the library to help.}

{Man, I should have thought to look in the library. You going to let me see that book too?}

{Umm... if you like, just don't laugh when you see the title}

"Yuri Alpha, you may go get dinner for yourself. We will be fine from here on." Ainz says

"But Lord Ainz, I cannot leave you, Lady Taylar, and Lady Albedo unattended in front of guests." Yuri pleads

"It will be fine Yuri. I want you to gather the guardians, Pleiades, and homunculi maids in the canteena for dinner. We want to have a family dinner tonight." Taylar tells her

Yuri has mixed emotions about leaving right now. She not only thought someone should be here to attend to their needs but she wanted to be here at least until they got to the next person. After the comments he made toward Yuri, she would not tolerate words like that to Lady Taylar and Lady Albedo and wanted to be there to put him in his place if he spoke like that to either of them. She reluctantly obeyed her orders and left to gather everyone for dinner. Having dinner with the supreme beings was always a treat for everyone in Nazarick.

"Very well Lady Taylar, Lord Ainz, Lady Albedo I shall take my leave now. If you require anything, do not hesitate to call!" Yuri says before she leaves the room

"Alright, now that we can talk alone. Ask whatever questions you like of your circumstance Dyne Woodwonder." Ainz says to him

"What exactly happened to me? I look like I did before but with subtle differences, it took me a few moments to realize. I feel stronger than ever and look like I somehow slimmed down a little bit." Dyne asks

"I reincarnated you as an Aasimar. It is a race of angels. The reason you feel so strong is because of your racial abilities, and the fact your maximum potential has increased exponentially. As a human, you could never reach the level of the citizens of Nazarick. Now, you may one day grow as strong as our guardians if you try hard enough." Taylar tells him

"Why did you reincarnate me?" Dyne asks

"Well, ultimately it was Ninya's decision to have all of you reincarnated. I am allowed to converse with one target of my mass reincarnation to make the decision on whether I should bring you back to life. She agreed to the terms and now here we are. Now you must agree to the terms or your second chance will not last very long." Taylar says

"Does that mean you reincarnated the other members of my team as well?"

"Yes, I have. If you agree to our terms, you will be able to see the others who have agreed when we are finished speaking with everyone." Taylar says to him

"What are the terms of our reincarnation?"

"They are pretty simple. First, you will serve Nazarick above all else. We will provide you training and lead you on the right path towards being useful agents of Nazarick. After you have completed the training we have in store, you will return to continue being the Swords of Darkness, and aid Momon, Bella, Ariel, and Nabe in furthering their names in this world." Ainz tells him

"Why are we helping them? Are they also working for you? They were exceptionally strong adventurers, I'm not sure how much help the Swords of Darkness could be to them." Dyne says

Ainz realizes he had canceled his spell after showing it to Peter and Taylar and Albedo put away their necklaces. It was getting annoying a little but it wasn't like he was going to run out of MP casting this spell repeatedly.

 ***CREATE GREATER ITEM***

Taylar and Albedo get what he is doing again and put their necklaces on quickly. Once Dyne sees who Lord Ainz, Lady Taylar, and Lady Albedo are it makes sense to him now. Not only how strong they were but why they were going to help them further their names. It was all for Nazarick in the end.

"I-I-I see... how long do I have to make my decision?" he asks them

"If you have no more questions, you have about one minute to make your decision. There are others to talk to and we are very busy right now." Ainz says to him

"If I could ask one more question..." he says

"Go ahead Dyne." Ainz says

"Why us? There are stronger adventurers out there. So why bring us back?" Dyne asks

"That was my idea. I'll be honest with you Dyne. I wanted to bring Ninya back to life because of her talent. The rest of you were her friends so you just kind of came along for the ride, but that doesn't mean you are not welcome additions to Nazarick. We have the greatest druid caster this world has ever seen in Nazarick and you would learn a lot from him if you accept." Taylar tells him

Dyne thought about what they said for a moment. He never took to animals as some druids did. It wasn't that he didn't like them, he just couldn't form the kind of bond those kinds of druids had with animals. He wasn't much of a shape shifter either like other druids. What he grasped better then anything was nature magic. If there was a great druid caster here in Nazarick he had no doubt he would learn a lot. He could feel the power coursing through his veins and could tell his MP pool had nearly quadrupled. After those thoughts, the decision pretty much made itself.

"I accept you offer Lady Taylar, Lord Ainz, and Lady Albedo." Dyne tells them and bows his head.

"Very good Dyne. There are clothes for you to change into in the closest. We will return for you after we speak with the rest of your team." Ainz says to him

Ainz, Taylar, and Albedo leave Dyne to head to the next person. This was the one stop none of them could really predict what would happen. Everyone else had acted as expected but no one knew what Lukrut would say. He was kind of the wild card when it came to this. Ainz stopped them outside the door to ask something he had been wondering.

"Albedo, you have been very quiet this whole time. Is there nothing you want to ask or say to them?" Ainz asks her

"Truthfully Momonga, I don't see a use for them. I'm still unclear why you brought them back to life even if you did change them to heteromorphs. Any of the guardians or Pleiades could accomplish anything you ask of this team and it would probably only take one of them not four." Albedo replies

"While you are probably right about the Pleiades and guardians Albedo, there are other reasons you are not considering. First, there are only so many guardians and Pleiades to send out. There are a lot of countries I would like to investigate but I do not have enough people to send out. There is also now the possibility we can train and grow them into attaining maximum level since they have surpassed their maximum human capability. It also served to test out Taylar's ability which, since it did, all but confirmed that mine will also work. You are incredibly intelligent Albedo. Do not think what you would do with the Swords of Darkness. Instead, think of what you would do with a party of four angels that could pass as a human in any city where the human population was higher than any other race." Ainz says to her

"I-I see Momonga. So even though they are still as weak as they were when they were human, they now have the potential to serve Nazarick befitting the strength one should possess for such a position." Albedo replies

"That is pretty much the idea just not worded how I would put it. None the less, you get the idea." Ainz says

"May I ask one more thing before we continue on?" Albedo says

"Sure go ahead."

"Why not train some of the guardians to get stronger? They are already strong by this worlds standards. If we give them more experience, surely they could help better then they could." Albedo asks

"Have you noticed that I have been letting Narberal Gamma kill most of the monsters we come across in our time as adventurers? Sure we all kill some things but I let her kill most of it for a reason." Ainz says

"I was curious about why you were letting her do so much when any of us could have handled it on our own." Taylar says

"Have you tried the spell Analyze yet Taylar?" Ainz asks

"No, I haven't. I didn't see much reason to since I used it to track the HP, SP, and status of party members during raids and quests. There hasn't been a reason for me to even heal any of you yet." Taylar replies to him

"Analyze not only does that. It tells you weakness if used on an opponent, their strength relative to yours, and it also tells you how much experience an ally currently has if used on them. The three of us have not gained a single point of experience since we came to this world. In Yggdrasil, even if u killed a level 1 you still got 1 experience point so you could bank EXP for spell and ability usage. I have killed things up to CR 40 and have not gained anything. Even Albedo who killed all those Ogres and that woman who was around level 40 or 50 haven't gained experience. I believe level 100 is maximum for this world. Narberal Gamma, on the other hand, has been gaining experience since she left with us. She has actually already leveled up but I don't think she has noticed because she still needs to gain one more level before she can cast tier 8 spells." Ainz tells them

"So you are saying anyone who isn't level 100 should be able to gain levels in this world?" Taylar asks

"Yes, I believe so. I think the Swords of Darkness can reach that level if we tra-" Ainz is interrupted

"Lord Momonga! I have a suggestion if you don't mind!" Albedo says to him

Ainz is kind of stunned for a moment that Albedo would interrupt him. It wasn't like her to do something like that. He didn't mind it at all, he just wasn't really prepared for it.

"What is it Albedo?" he says

This is exactly the inspiration Albedo needed. She had been wondering how she could contribute to the future of Nazarick other then just being able to manage the place. Talking about training anyone who wasn't level 100 gave Albedo a light bulb moment.

"Since we have 41 level 1 homunculi maids in Nazarick and they all have set schedules now, they have been asking me what they can do to fill the time. They feel useless when not cleaning as they were created. Why don't we fill in that time with combat training? We could start them off with easier tasks and trainers, and if they get good enough eventually we could have Cocytus, Sebas, or I take over their training depending on their proficiencies." Albedo suggests

"That is a fantastic idea Albedo! If we could get everyone in Nazarick to level up it would make us that much more powerful and we wouldn't have to worry about taking the homunculi maids anywhere with us if they could protect themselves." Taylar says

"I like that suggestion Albedo, but there is one thing I would like to add to that." Ainz says

"What is it Momonga? That sounds like a great idea already." Taylar says to him

"I would like to see if they could learn martial arts. I am going to have Shalltear go on a trip for us to get some people who know martial arts. If the maids really can level up, I want to see if they can learn martial arts or if it is only learnable by the people of this world." Ainz says

"I would like to oversee the training of the maids if you don't mind Momonga." Albedo says to Ainz

"I have no objections to that. Taylar, what about you?" Ainz says

"That is fine by me Albedo. I would like to see if any of the maids can learn to cast Miko spells. It would be great if they could do more then just fight." Taylar says

"Maybe we should ge-" Ainz interrupts Albedo

"I am glad you are both excited about this but we still have two more people to talk to. You will both have plenty of time to talk about this when we are through here."

"Sorry Momonga, I get excited when it comes to the maids." Taylar says to him

"Yes, I apologize Momonga, I get the same way." Albedo says

"It is alright. Let's get this one over with. I have a feeling this conversation will be different than the last two." Ainz says

As Ainz opens the door he can hear Lukrut talking to himself in the mirror.

"Man... I should probably be mad I'm not human anymore but I look good..."

Ainz just shakes his head after hearing Lukrut. It seems dying didn't change him one bit. As they make their way into the room, Ainz is about to tell Lukrut his situation but Lukrut opens his mouth first.

"Oh wow, I thought I looked good but you two ladies... holy sh-"

Lukrut's words are interrupted by a hand around his throat squeezing the life out of him. Standing in front of him is a 6'5" angel with black wings, black hair, and red eyes. The angel does not look happy at all if it wasn't obvious from the hand around his throat.

"It seems dying has not changed you at all Lukrut. Those two are my Queens. If you EVER even think about them in that way again, I will end you. Unlike your party members who we had a civil discussion with. I will make you an offer right now. You will accept or decline and that will be the end of it. Nod your head if you understand." Ainz tells the ranger.

Lukrut nods his head up and down as fast as he can. He can't breathe at all and feels like he is about to pass out in seconds even given his sturdier body he now possessed.

"Good, now listen. The price of your reincarnation is to serve us until your dying breath. You will follow our commands, do anything we ask of you, and protect all the citizens of Nazarick with all your might. Those are the conditions of your reincarnation. Do you accept?" Ainz says.

He actually tried to word it so it would sound like a lifetime of servitude. He wanted Lukrut to decline so he could finally be rid of this annoying pest. He probably should have made it sound much worse because what he said didn't sound all that bad.

Lukrut is gasping for air the whole time Ainz is explaining his situation. After Ainz finishes and Lukrut is finally able to breathe enough to speak. He could tell this King did not take kindly to those who looked at his Queens. He assumed declining meant death and he wasn't really in the mood to die again after being given a second chance. Since he mentioned the other members of his party they must be here too. He didn't see a reason to decline but he would definitely need to watch himself around this King.

"I accept King Ainz." Lukrut says

"Well, that didn't go as planned..." Ainz mutters to himself

"Very well, change your clothes and be ready when we return." Ainz says and leads everyone out of the room. He really wanted to see what his Death's Calling would do to someone from this world but he supposed that would have to wait.

On the way back to the first door to talk to Ninya, Taylar had to make fun of Momonga for what just happened.

"So Lord Ainz, are you going to blind everyone in the world so they can't look at us?" she says with a playful smile on her face.

"No one but you will ever have our love Momonga. You do not need to get so angry. Although, it does make me feel good hehe" Albedo says and giggles at the end like a teenage school girl.

"I am sorry. I just can't seem to help myself when it is about you two. I'm working on it, I just can't stand that guy for some reason." Ainz says to them

They make it in front of Ninya's door and Taylar knocks before entering. She opens the door and sees Ninya sitting on the bed with her hands in her face. She looks up when they enter and they can see she had been crying.

"What is wrong Ninya?" Taylar asks her

"I-I-I don't know i-i-if Peter and everyone w-w-will hate me for having t-t-them brought back as a d-d-different r-r-race." Ninya sobs out of her mouth

"Ninya..." Taylar hands her a handkerchief and sits down on the bed next to her "I don't think they hate you. They all know it was your decision to accept the reincarnation and they have all agreed to the conditions. They are ready to see you if you have no questions for us." Taylar tells Ninya

"R-R-Really Lady Taylar?" Ninya says

"Yes, really Ninya. Do you want to ask us anything before you see them? Not sure if you noticed yet but there is no hiding you are a woman now. You look great as an Aasimar." Taylar says to her

Ninya collects herself after a few moments. There were a few things she wanted to know. This would be the best time to ask them since she had all three of them here with her.

"You said I am an Aasimar now. What kind of race is that?" Ninya asks

"It is a race of angels. I doubt your mindset has changed much. You are probably the same alignment you were before your reincarnation so other than feeling more powerful and you being immune to some things you weren't before. You should feel pretty much the same. Well, that and you being really gorgeous now. Have you looked in the mirror yet?" Taylar tells her

"I did Lady Taylar. I still can't believe it myself. At least I still look somewhat like myself and I'm not completely different. My sister will still recognize me if I can find her. How long will we need to be here before we can go out again?" Ninya replies

"That will depend on your training Ninya. The faster you complete it, the faster you can venture out." Ainz says to her

"Where exactly is Nazarick? You kept mentioning it to me but I have never heard of it before." she asks

"Nazarick is our home. Where you currently are is the 9th floor of Nazarick. There are 10 floors. If you mean geographically speaking, we are near Carne Village and the Forest of Tob." Ainz says to her

"I feel much stronger then I did before. Did you do something to me other then reincarnate me?" Ninya asks

"No, I only reincarnated you. That feeling of power you have is from being an angelic race. The amount of SP you have has probably at least tripled if not increased more. Your potential is now much higher than when you were as a human. As a human, if you trained your whole life, you might be able to cast tier 5 magic. As an Aasimar, if you train, I have no doubt you will one day be able to cast tier 10 magic if you put your mind to it." Taylar tells her

Ninya is stunned. She had never even heard of magic going past the 7th tier. To think there was magic up to tier 10 was amazing to her. She couldn't wait to learn from anyone in Nazarick if this is what her reincarnation meant. She couldn't complain about the appearance of her new race. Sure, she wasn't human anymore but she definitely still looked human. She also knew Taylar was right. She was incredible looking compared to how she used to present herself. It would take some getting used to but it wasn't a bad thing to get used to.

"Thank you for answering my questions Lady Taylar, Lord Ainz, and Lady Albedo. I will work hard to live up to this second chance you have given me!" Ninya says to them

"We have no doubt you will Ninya. Now, before you go see your other team members. You should change clothes. Those bloody old things don't suit you anymore and I picked out some things for you. They are in the closet. When you are done, meet us outside your room and we will have Peter, Dyne, and Lukrut with us." Taylar says to her

"Thank you again Lady Taylar." Ninya bows to them.

They exit the room and gather up the other members of the Swords of Darkness. Once they all see each other, they embrace for a group hug and start exchanging pleasantries. When they finally make it to the last door in the hallway, Ainz, Taylar, and Albedo stop in front of it and wait. Only a few moments later, Ninya comes out of her room to meet the rest of them.

When she steps out of the room, the rest of the Swords of Darkness are all just standing there staring at her with their mouths open. Ninya was wearing a Cheongsam dress, a Chinese dress that hugged the body of its wearer. Her body, once covered in baggy robes was now showing every curve she had. Her perfectly shaped legs led right up to her toned abs and impressive bust (a C or small D cup by Lukrut's estimates). The short cut up brown hair she used to have was now replaced with long, straight flowing platinum blonde hair, her blue eyes were now shining gold, and her once childish looking face seemed more refined and elegant than ever before. None of the Swords of Darkness knew what to say at this moment. Even Ninya felt a little awkward at how they were staring at her.

"H-H-Hi guys..." Ninya finally says

"H-H-Holy shit Ninya! You a-a-are gorgeous!" Lukrut says. He realizes what he just said and looks at Ainz to see if he is going to choke him again. Lucky for Lukrut, Ainz didn't move a muscle.

"T-T-Thanks..." Ninya replies

"Well, we just wanted to make sure your reunion went alright. We have business to attend to. You four can spend some time talking with each other. Do not leave this wing of Nazarick unless you ask permission and have someone escort you. The other citizens of Nazarick will not know who you are and assume you are intruders. We will tell them about you shortly, but for now, rest and prepare yourselves for training. Someone will be along with dinner for all of you shortly." Taylar says to them.

After Taylar tells them that, all three of them use the rings of Ainz Ooal Gown to head to the canteena for dinner with everyone in Nazarick. It would be good to be around everyone again. Dinner with everyone was a great success and they informed everyone there would be an audience in two days in the throne room before they set off for E-Rantel again. A lot of the people of Nazarick didn't like hearing they would be leaving again. They didn't want the last two supreme beings leaving for good as the others had.

 **Two days later...**

Ainz, Taylar, and Albedo are making their way to the throne room doors for their audience with the citizens of Nazarick. They have all worked out plans for everyone after consulting with each other over each of their plans. It didn't take as long as Ainz thought it would have because it seemed they all were either focused on the same objective or completely different ones so their plans either already worked together or wouldn't interfere with the others. It made it quite simple to plan and with the help of Taylar and Albedo, Ainz finally had a solid plan for Shalltear. There were some things Taylar wanted to tell the guardians, some more then others, about them being in the outside world but everything should go smoothly.

On the way down the hall, they all noticed Yuri Alpha waiting outside the doors for them. It was strange to Taylar and Albedo that she wasn't already inside the throne room and wondered what she was doing out here.

"Thank you for meeting us, Yuri." Ainz says to her

"No thanks are needed Lord Ainz, I will come whenever called." Yuri replies.

"Well, I'll thank you anyway. Is everything ready in there?" he asks

"Yes my lord. We are set up and ready for your audience." she replies

"Umm... Ainz, what is going on here?" Taylar asks. Even Albedo was about to ask what was going on.

"Oh, I have a surprise for you two." he gives them a mischievous smile

"You managed to keep a secret from us? We must be losing our touch Albedo. Perhaps~ we should step up our game~" Taylar says to him as seductively as she can.

"No need for that!" Ainz yells "Can't you just let me have this one?" he pleads

"Fine, you can have this one, but I'm still stepping my game up!" Taylar replies

Ainz just puts his hand on the bridge of his nose and shakes his head. He was trying to do something sweet and now she was going to try to make him flustered since he got one by her. It was fine with him though. That usually meant her trying to get him flustered by teasing him, getting extra close, or having Albedo say or do something similar. Ainz was getting used to it and actually was quite enjoying it by now. It was a different experience to have two women this beautiful trying to get your attention.

"OK Yuri head in, please. We will be there in a moment." Ainz tells Yuri

"I will head in to announce you Lord Ainz." Albedo says to him

"No Albedo, wait right here for a moment. You will ruin the surprise if you go in right now." Ainz says

Now both of them are very curious as to what is going on. Ainz is never this bold with anyone. Ainz takes both of their hands and through the doors, they can hear Yuri Alpha say...

"Announcing the arrival of the absolute rulers of the Great Tomb of Nazarick!"

As Ainz leads them into the throne room, they both see smaller versions of the throne of kings on the left and right of the world item version. It was no wonder he wanted to have their meetings on different floors the last two days. He leads them to their seats, Taylar on his right, Albedo on his left, and they all sit down together.

"Raise your heads." Ainz says

Taylar and Albedo both notice he is growing into quite the ruler and has the bearing of a true king. It kind of makes Taylar giggles a little bit since she got Momonga to show her that book he was talking about. She wondered how it would look to everyone if they found out their Supreme Overlord of Death was reading books called "How to be a King for dummies" and "Regal Poses of Monarchs."

When all the denizens of Nazarick looked up they saw their absolute ruler sitting in his throne. When they saw Lady Taylar it was nice to see her with a throne of her own. When they saw where Albedo was it gave them all different reactions. One thing was for sure, it confirmed what Cixous told them and they would have a lot more to gossip about.

"We have a lot to get to so I will try to make this as brief as possible. I will be sending out various guardians into the world to gather intelligence for us. We have also made a new training schedule for some of you. Lastly, we have new members of Nazarick. They will be apprentices in training for now until they earn the right to be members of Nazarick." Ainz points to the Swords of Darkness who are awkwardly standing off to the side near the doors.

"First I will give you your assignments. Sebas Tian and Solution Epsilon step forward."

They both step to the base of the thrones and kneel.

"Yes Lord Ainz." they say

"You two will infiltrate the nobility of the Re-Estize Kingdom. I wish to know about its structure and the two factions it has. Who is in charge? What are their goals? etc... We have purchased a mansion for you to use and there is a carriage awaiting your departure for tomorrow morning. Sebas you will be acting as Solutions butler and she will be the acting noble. Learn what you can and give regular updates via message."

"As you command Lord Ainz." they say and go back to their original positions

"Demiurge, step forward."

Demiurge strides forward with his immaculate suit and perfect posture. He gracefully kneels with his hand over his heart and says...

"Yes my lord!"

"Since we are on the Re-Estize Kingdom you will also be going there. I wish for you to learn of this secret cult called Zuranon that worships death and an underground organization known as Eight Fingers. If possible, I wish for you to take over their operations so we have a constant revenue stream coming in of this worlds money and supplies." Ainz says

Before he can acknowledge his orders, Taylar adds something.

"Also Demiurge, you are to go after Eight Fingers and Zuranon. You may do whatever you wish to the criminals in your way to accomplish your goals but do not hurt any innocent people or children on your mission."

"What age do you consider someone to be a child Lady Taylar?" Demiurge asks

"Umm... from what I've seen here I'd say 12 and younger. I have seen teenage knights here so I suppose that is adult age in this world for a human." she tells the devil.

It was good to get clarification for Demiurge. He saw all humans as helpless children unable to reach any sort of real potential. Now that he had an age, he could start planning his experiments.

"One last thing Demiurge. If there is a person or persons of interest to you in this Kingdom, you may add them to your surveillance list. Just don't add too many. I doubt there is anyone you would find interesting with your level of intelligence." Ainz tells him

"As you wish Lord Ainz." Demiurge goes back to his position

"Shalltear Bloodfallen, step forward."

Shalltear makes her way to the throne and kneels before Ainz. She had to take this opportunity to impress him or it would be all over for her in her eyes.

"I want you to venture to the kingdom and look for martial art users for us to study. It will be troublesome if famous martial artists start disappearing so I want you to find bandits, criminals, and people like that who no one will miss for you to bring back here. You should be able to use your charm or dominating gaze to get them to come back rather easily. You may take two vampire brides with you and you can always summon your household if you need more backup." Ainz tells her

"Also Shalltear, if you are seriously injured, your brides or household defeated, or about to be taken by your blood frenzy. I want you to message one of us immediately. I do not wish to see you die or worse by having your nature take over." Taylar says to her

"You will leave with Sebas when he departs until you come to the first cave we believe bandits to be stationed. If Sebas can find some targets for you he will message you and let you know." Ainz finishes

"Yes Lady Taylar, Lord Ainz." Shalltear says

"Aura and Mare, step forward." Ainz says

They both make their way in front of them. Aura incredibly enthusiastically, Mare timid and slightly afraid.

"Yes supreme ones!" they say

"Aura you will continue the construction in the Forest and when it is finished, I want you to map out the area in detail along with the creatures in each area. I know you did a rough view of a greater area but I want to have detailed maps of every surrounding area. Mare, with Shalltear gone, I need you to oversee the defense of Nazarick. CZ Delta and Entoma will assist you in this with whatever you need."

"As you command Lord Ainz!" they say and go back to their positions

"Finally Cocytus, step forward."

Cocytus makes his way towards the throne wondering how he could be of service to the supreme beings. He couldn't blend into a human world like some of the others. It was puzzling why he was being given a mission. He kneeled at the throne and says...

"HOW. MAY. I. SERVE. YOU. LORD. AINZ.?"

"Cocytus, there is a bunch of tribes of Lizardmen that live in the southern part of the Great Lake. If we are to rule this world we must make all races swear fealty to us. I want you to be the first to try and help us conquer this world. I am going to give you a unit of undead to attack the Lizardmen with. I do not want you to participate in the battles. I want you to figure out how to win the battle and order your troops to victory." Ainz tells him

"AS. YOU. COMMAND. LORD. AINZ." Cocytus makes his way back to his spot thinking of the orders Lord Ainz gave to him.

"Now on to other topics. Lady Taylar, Narberal Gamma, and Pandora's Actor will be training our new apprentices for the time being until we figure out the best training for them. Last but not least, I will let Lady Albedo tell the homunculi maids what she has come up with for you." Ainz says

All the maids are excited at the news Lady Albedo has something planned for them. They all loved spending time with her and learning new things from her.

"Thank you Lord Ainz. We have learned that anyone not of a floor guardians power can gain power in this world. Since you all have expressed the want to do something with your new off time. I am going to start training the maids in fighting and magic so you may too someday be able to serve Nazarick in an even greater capacity. " she tells them

All of the maids are smiling ear to ear at the news. To think they could get even stronger for the sake of Nazarick was like a dream come true.

"My hope is that one day, when we rule this world, that we will not need to rely on the people of this world to manage it. I wish to give all of you a piece of this world. Now that you have your orders, you are dismissed. If you have questions about your assignment, you may stick around and ask them. Work hard for the glory of Nazarick!" Ainz tells everyone

 _'Lord Ainz wishes to give everyone in Nazarick a piece of this world to share... what a kind, loving, and merciful Lord we have.'_ everyone in the throne room thinks

After he dismisses everyone, only Cocytus stays to ask any questions of him. He was hoping Cocytus' questions would already show him learning to think for himself but would need to wait until after he asked his questions.

"Yes Cocytus, do you have questions about your mission?" Ainz asks the vermin lord

"YES. LORD. AINZ., I. WISH. TO. KNOW. EXACTLY. WHAT. KINDS. OF. UNDEAD. WILL. MAKE. UP. MY. UNIT. SO. I. MAY. ORGANIZE. THEM. FOR. MY. BATTLE. WITH. THE. LIZARDMEN." Cocytus asks Ainz

"Ah yes, I have your unit ready to go on the 1st floor. After you inspect your troops and organize them as you like, I will send you to the fake Nazarick Aura is constructing via Gate so you may begin your campaign." Ainz tells him

"THANK. YOU. LORD. AINZ., I. SHALL. MAKE. NAZARICK. PROUD.!" Cocytus says as he gives a bow to the rulers of Nazarick and heads off to the 1st floor to inspect his troops.

Once Cocytus leaves, it is only Ainz, Taylar, Albedo, and their three homunculi maids left in the throne room. Taylar and Albedo have been waiting to be alone with Ainz since they saw their replica Throne of Kings in the room. They both get up, give him a kiss on the cheek, and hug him from each side.

"Good to see you can still surprise me, love." Taylar says to him

"Thank you so much Lord Momonga!" Albedo says her voice sounds like she might start crying.

"I am glad you two like them. It felt wrong being the only one with a throne since both of you have been doing just as much or more for Nazarick then I have. Sorry, they don't give you the buff the Throne of Kings does but you two could always just sit down on it for a while if you wish to have it. It only takes about 2 minutes of sitting in it for the throne to grant it to you." Ainz says to them

With that said, they all make their way to prepare to leave for E-Rantel. The guild should have decided what rank they are going to be by now and everyone in Nazarick has their orders. Plus, Ainz knew he would have time to come back now that they were going to be traveling with just them. They could pop back into Nazarick whenever they needed to if something came up.

None of them saw the tears coming from the homunculi maids. To witness such a romantic scene between their rulers was moving to them. They were truly lucky to have a ruler as caring and loving as Lord Ainz. It was no wonder to them why the other supreme beings chose Lord Ainz to lead them all.

* * *

And chapter 9 is done... sorry again at the ridiculous length of this chapter but by the time I used my word counter I was at 17K+ words and that was up above right before I wrote... **Two days later in the throne room...** which you can tell I type a bunch after... I actually shortened the last part of the chapter... next time you will finally find out what I named the party instead of the infuriating hints without actually telling you lol... until then!


	10. New Rank and The Black Scripture

Disclaimer: I do not own anything (except my OC)

"Talking"

 _'Thinking'_

{Message}

 ***SPELL/ABILITY/MARTIAL ART***

 ***[METAMAGIC]***

 **A/N** : So I feel like I need to say this again since I keep getting messages about things that are different from canon then in this fanfic... you do realize this is a fanfic right? If I change something from canon it is 99% of the time on purpose... I did accidentally call Mare she for a few sentences and someone pointed it out, which I am grateful for since I had called him he for all of it but that... those are mess-ups on my part and would love if u point them out but... if I repeatedly say... 4 gods are worshiped openly 2 are worshiped in secret (I know the ST worships all 6 openly), or the Pleiades quarters are on the 9th floor of Nazarick (I know they are supposed to be at the entrance of the 10th floor), or Eclair is a prismatic penguin who barfs out unicorns (he's a normal looking penguin butler who wants to overthrow Ainz), that is a purposeful change if said repeatedly in my story... so please remember this is a fanfic and not the LN, manga, or anime... if that is what you want to read I suggest buying them... they are great I own all the ones I can in English right now

 **UndeadLord22** : To quote her Eminence Pope Neia Baraja, SASUGA AINZ-SAMA!

 **Eltyr** : My favorite Overlord fanfic with an OC also has the other MC ( **Veres** from the fanfic **A Supreme Queen** ) as a Kitsune... it's a popular race for people to use in Overlord fanfic... Aasimar (AH-sim-ar) is from Dungeons & Dragons... I have been playing for over 20 years and you can tell Maruyama based his entire leveling system off of D&D... eleven tiers of spells (0-9 plus epic magic in D&D)(1-10 plus super tier in Overlord) feats, skills, abilities, martial arts... all of them are from D&D... so I just took my favorite race, Aasimar, and instead of making them half-human/half-celestial, I just made them all celestial... also if the maids level up they will not be used to guard the ninth floor... in the chapter I said Ainz wanted to give everyone in Nazarick a part of this world and that included the homunculi... I also moved the Pleiades rooms from the beginning of the tenth floor to the end of the 9th floor... but everything else is the same in Nazarick

 **offshorephillip** : Trying to introduce races people never use in Overlord fanfics so I'll probably add a couple more some people have never heard of unless you are a D&D nerd like I am lol (like the Mohrg from the graveyard its from D&D)

 **Thristan** : I love Pandora also and he is supposedly almost as intelligent as Demiurge so I wanted to show off his skills... He would be even better in my eyes to run Nazarick because Albedo is always taking too much time trying to scheme how to get Ainz into bed lol

 **Mokamiharu** : Did leave a reply saying Black Scripture was coming soon but well... I put them in this chapter so read on to see what happens

 **Alan975** : By chair-chan you mean Cocytus right?! Ainz did say he liked the cooling sensation of Cocytus over Shalltear even if Shalltear was softer lol

 **Salomega** : I agree... all the Overlord fanfics I read where Ainz gets an actual love interest regardless of what race he is, never finish (Please, Please, Please, **Overfic23** finish your Overlord fanfic **A Supreme Queen!** )... I'm hoping to finish this story and carry it over to another that has Ainz, Taylar, and Albedo's children as the MCs

 **Generation Zero** : Usually the Black Scripture pops up right at the end of the graveyard incident but obviously it didn't... it will be coming soon though... stay tuned and by that I mean read this chapter lol

Now that the review replies are done... let's get to chapter 10!

* * *

Ainz had met all the Guardians and Pleiades he gave orders to on the 1st floor of Nazarick the next morning. He had a carriage for Sebas, Solution, Shalltear, and her vampire brides ready to go. They were heading straight to Re-Estize except for Shalltear who was getting off halfway through their trip. He was going to Gate Demiurge and Cocytus to their respective locations and make sure Mare, Entoma, and Shizu understood what they needed for the defense of Nazarick. Yuri Alpha was going to come with Ainz and company since he was going to have her work in the Bareare's shop for the time being.

"Now you all have your assignments. Do any of you have any last questions for any of us?" Ainz asks them

He didn't believe there would be many questions. The only person he was hoping would ask anything would be Cocytus. He didn't give Cocytus any powerful troops except one Elder Lich. Other then that, it was a bunch of foot soldiers. He was hoping for him to ask for some scouts, which Ainz didn't supply, or some items to help with recon.

Ainz had used the mirror of remote viewing along with Taylar using her Greater Scrying spell to take a look at the Lizardmen. Even with the mediocre troops Ainz gave Cocytus, he should be able to conquer the Lizardmen if they didn't combine forces and Cocytus had to fight them one village at a time.

"No Lord Ainz." Shalltear, Demiurge, Sebas, Mare, Solution, Entoma and Shizu say

"LORD. AINZ, I. WISH. TO. ASK. YOU. A. FEW. THINGS. IF. YOU. HAVE. THE. TIME." Cocytus says

"Sure Cocytus, Let me send the others to their destinations then we can talk." Ainz tells him

Ainz gates Demiurge near Re-Estize capital, he didn't want to go directly into the city. Ainz didn't ask Demiurge why he didn't want to go directly into the capital but Ainz wasn't worried about Demiurge. He knew he would have the least trouble with his mission considering his intellect and skills. He then saw the rest off in their carriage.

He was going to Gate them near the cave he wanted Shalltear to explore first but Taylar and Albedo pointed out it might look suspicious if a noble carriage just appeared out of nowhere and didn't go through any of the previous checkpoints. They decided to just head out from here. After they were on their way, he turned his attention to Cocytus.

"Sorry about the delay Cocytus. What do you wish to ask of me?" Ainz says to him

"NO. NEED. TO. APOLOGIZE. LORD. AINZ. WE. ARE. HERE. TO. DO. YOUR. WILL! I. WISHED. TO. KNOW. LORD. IF. YOU. HAVE. A. MAP. OF. THE. LIZARDMEN. VILLAGES. I. MAY. USE?" Cocytus asks Ainz

Ainz gets a big grin on his face when he asked that question. He was hoping Cocytus would ask for that and a lot more. This was already going better then he thought it would.

"I do Cocytus." Ainz reaches into his inventory and hands Cocytus the map he had Pandora make for him. It was only of the surrounding Lizardmen area, not the one Aura and Pandora had made for Ainz.

"Is that all Cocytus?" Ainz asks

"NO. LORD. AINZ, SINCE. I. MUST. STAY. BEHIND. MAY. I. HAVE. A. MEANS. TO. WATCH. MY. TROOPS. AND. RELAY. ORDERS?" he asks

"Ahh yes, very good Cocytus. I have already sent a remote viewing mirror to the fake Nazarick as well as 20 message scrolls. These scrolls will allow for a reply as long as what you are sending a message to is intelligent enough to communicate." Ainz tells him

"Do you have anything else to ask of me Cocytus?"

"YES. MY. LORD, WHEN. SHOULD. I. BEGIN. MY. ASSAULT?" he asks

"Hmm... no real timetable but one week should be enough prep time for you Cocytus. Also, I am going to send my suffering clouds to the village you are going to attack 15 minutes before you attack so you must message me beforehand so I may send them out. It shouldn't be enough time for them to vacate the entire village and being the warrior you are Cocytus, I have no doubt you would want to face them head on and not with a surprise attack." Ainz says

"THANK. YOU. LORD. AINZ." Cocytus says

"Anything else?" Ainz asks

"I. BELIEVE. THAT. IS. ALL. LORD. AINZ." Cocytus says

Ainz is pretty disappointed right now but tries not to let it show. He was hoping Cocytus would ask for scouts, recon items, anti-scrying scrolls, the spells and abilities of the Elder Lich he gave him, and a few other things. Maybe he should just remind him he can ask for advice or help if he needed it.

"Very well Cocytus, if there is anything else, send me a message. We should not be too busy over the next week. Depending on the rank we get will depend on our missions and we have already agreed to not team up with anyone so we can leave if need be. Good luck Cocytus."

 ***GATE***

Cocytus gives a bow to the supreme ones and heads through the Gate followed by his undead unit. Ainz was hoping to hear from Cocytus before he decided to attack because there was still a ton of things Cocytus didn't know about the Lizardmen and Ainz didn't give him a way to find out with the units he gave him. At least he had asked a few questions and didn't blindly just take the undead and attack immediately.

Ainz turns around and sees Taylar, Albedo, Narberal, and Yuri waiting for him.

"Sorry for the wait ladies. Shall we be on our way?" Ainz asks

Taylar and Albedo are about to say something but stop at the sudden answer from Narberal and Yuri.

"No need to apologize to us Lord Ainz! We are ready to do your bidding whenever you wish!"

Their fanatical devotion to serving him was still a little unnerving. He looked at Taylar and could tell, she was still getting used to it too. When he looked at Albedo, he saw she was quite happy with their response.

 _'Yep, I bet it's taking everything she has not to say the same thing.'_ he thinks to himself

 ***GATE***

He opens a gate to the Bareare shop in E-Rantel. He knew the shop wasn't open yet but better to be safe than sorry and he opened it to the living room upstairs. Ainz stepped through and didn't really know what to say at the situation he just walked into. Nfirea was standing there, with wet hair and a towel wrapped around his waist, with nothing else on.

"Ahh! M-M-Mr. Momon! Or should I call you Lord Ainz Ooa-"

Ainz holds his hand up to stop Nfirea from continuing. He looks around to make sure his grandmother isn't there.

"First it is just Lord Ainz and only when I am in that form. When you see me like this, my name is Momon. Even around your grandmother." he tells the boy

"S-S-Sure Mr. Mo-"

Nfirea sees Taylar, Albedo, Nabe, and Yuri step through the Gate. He forgets he is only wearing a towel and runs over to Taylar to thank her for healing him.

"Th-Th-Thank you fo-"

He steps on his towel sprinting over and falls in front of her like he is doing a seiza. What he quickly realizes is that his towel is about three feet behind him and he is completely naked right now. Before he can even think to look up, his whole body turns red from embarrassment.

"You little insect/worm! You dare approach La-" Narberal/Yuri are interrupted by Taylar

"It was an accident Narberal, Yuri. No need to get so worked up. It was kind of funny though."

She reaches into her inventory and pulls out a sheet. She throws it over Nfirea so he can stand up.

"Well, that should help. Go get your clothes on Nfirea and you are welcome." Taylar says to him

He bows his head and quickly runs away. He definitely needed to get out of there as soon as possible.

"How come you didn't choke him? Lukrut just hit on me and you nearly killed him twice. Nfirea literally just threw himself at me naked, and you just stood there?" Taylar asks Ainz just to make fun of him

"As I said before, there is something about Lukrut I just don't like. Also, wasn't it Albedo who told me a few days ago that you two would only ever love me and I didn't need to get that angry?" he asks back to her trying his best to throw their words back at them to escape being the target of their teasing.

Albedo can't think of anything to say since Momonga remembered what she told him. Taylar on the other hand...

"Oh, so now you can remember what we say. That is mighty convenient oh supreme one." Taylar says back

Ainz just shakes his head. She would keep this up all day if he kept trying. Might as well let her have this one, like every other one, and get some things done today. He was curious to see what rank they decided on. Too bad there wasn't some test he could just walk up and do like in that old school anime One Punch Man. That would make things so much easier.

Nfirea returned, with clothes this time, and they wait for Lizzie to join them so they can be told when they are leaving. Nfirea did everything in his power to avoid the death glare and killing intent leaking out of Narberal Gamma and Yuri Alpha. Ainz and company had to go to the guild and get their new plates. They were going to escort Nfirea and Lizzie to Carne Village. Yuri was staying behind to run the shop. She had been asking for more to do and very few of the denizens of Nazarick didn't view humans as lowly insects. He was glad to Yamaiko for making Yuri the way she was.

Once they told them when they would be leaving, they left the shop and headed towards the guild. Normally, someone going to get a new plate for rank up would be over the moon happy but Ainz wasn't too concerned. If they didn't give them Adamantite it wouldn't matter because they would be there soon enough. Even if they did get Adamantite, it wasn't like it was something special to Ainz. He hadn't met an Adamantite Adventurer yet but judging from the other adventurers of various ranks he saw at the guild, none of them were actually strong, well by his, Taylar, and Nazarick's standards anyway.

When Ainz pushed open the doors to the guild, every eye in the building turned towards them. He scanned the room and noticed quite a few more people than normal in the guild today. He still couldn't stand the looks Taylar, Albedo, and Narberal got from some of the guild members and if he could he would decapitate them all. It was still annoying but he was learning to shrug it off. He couldn't let his emotions control him forever. After scanning the room, he heard a receptionist call out to them.

"Ah, Mr. Momon, Ms. Ariel, Ms. Bella, and Ms. Nabe. The guild master is expecting you, can you follow me please?" she says to them

"No problem, lead the way please." Ainz says

They all follow the receptionist up the stairs. She leads them to a room a little way down the upstairs hallway. She opens the door and everyone can see what looks like a receiving room. It is a fairly nice room with four couches facing each other centered around a fairly nice table. The decorations in the room are minimal but what is there is of decent quality and obviously centered on the adventurer life. There are pictures of heroic looking knights, creatures of various varieties, and Ainz' favorite, dragons.

Ainz took a seat on the closest sofa to him, right in the middle of the three seats. Not to Ainz' surprise, Taylar and Albedo sat down on either side of him, but Narberal just stood behind the sofa like a bodyguard.

"Nabe, you can take a seat. I doubt we will be attacked right now in this place." Ainz says to her

"Please allow me to refuse, Lord Ainz. I cannot let anyone get near you, Lady Taylar, or Lady Albedo without them having to go through me." Narberal replies

"Nabe, how many times do I have to tell you?! I am Momon, she is Bella, this is Ariel and you are Nabe when we are in the city and other people might hear us!" Ainz scolds her again

"I-I am sorry Lor- Momon." Narberal bows her head

Ainz can't help but shake his head. He guesses he should be grateful no one has overheard her yet, but this was occurring too much for his liking. Eventually, someone was going to overhear her and he would have to have Taylar use memory erasing magic on the person or he would have to kill them. He wasn't too keen on the idea of killing someone for no reason but if it was to keep their identities secret, he would do it in a heartbeat.

Right as Ainz is finishing up his inner thoughts, the guild master, Pluton Ainzach opens the door to enter the receiving room. Ainz sees him carrying a wooden box that looks fairly decent. It has almost no decorations on it what so ever but it is certainly a good quality made item. He sees all four of them gathered on one of the couches and steps in to greet them.

"Hello everyone. It is nice to see you could make it today." Ainzach says and makes his way over to the couch opposite of the group. He sets the box down on the table and has a seat.

"It is no problem guild master. We were told our promotion would be settled by today." Ainz says to him

"Ah yes, your promotion. That is certainly why we are here today. We had a very heated discussion about what rank to make you all. There has never been an incident like this before in the entire history of the guild so it took some time to sort out." the guild master says to them

"So what did you decide on?" Taylar asks

"Well, I wanted to make you adamantite right away but just because I am guild master doesn't mean I have absolute authority. There are two reasons I wanted that. First is, I truly believe what you accomplished warrants you becoming adamantite. No one below that rank could have handled that in my opinion. Secondly, it is a little selfish, but E-Rantel is currently the only guild that doesn't have an adamantite ranked team in their guild. Unfortunately, I don't have the ability to do that so with that being said..."

Ainzach opens the box and spins it so everyone can see inside. As Ainz looks in the box he can see four new guild plates made of mithril. Ainz thought what they did at least warranted Orichalcum but mithril would do for now. He already knew there were jobs available for mithril adventurers, but he hadn't seen any for orichalcum or adamantite so this might actually make it easier for them to rank up again.

"As you can see, everyone decided on Mithril. I wish we could have made it higher but since you were just a copper rank it is still a first in the history of the guild. No one has ever jumped up five ranks at once in the history of any guild, in any country." Ainzach finishes with a smile.

Everyone reaches into the box to grab their new guild plates. Ainzach just watches them with that same smile on his face.

 _'I have no doubt I'll be making them Adamantite rank soon anyway. A group this strong will surely accomplish much in a short time.'_ Ainzach thinks to himself

"Oh yes also, your party name is engraved on the back for identification purposes." he tells them

Ainz and Taylar already know what is written on the back so they just slip the plate around their necks. Albedo and Narberal still haven't even seen the party name. It had actually completely slipped Albedo's mind with everything that had been going on in Nazarick the last few days. She turns the guild plate over and right there on the back it says... "The Forsaken"

A smile creeps on to Albedo's face at reading this. She was incredibly excited to realize that her wonderful, kind, merciful Momonga felt the same way she did. Forsaken, abandoned, left behind by the other supreme beings. She would make it her mission to let Momonga know he wasn't alone. Between Taylar and herself, she knew they could be there for Momonga. Even if Momonga wanted to take more brides or even concubines, it didn't matter to Albedo. That was his right as absolute ruler of the Great Tomb of Nazarick.

 _'As long as I'm ahead of that bitch Shalltear.'_ Albedo thinks to herself.

"So congratulations on advancing to Mithril rank, and since it is my first chance to meet all of you, let me personally welcome you to the E-Rantel branch of the adventurers guild, The Forsaken. I know we will be hearing that name for years to come in this city." Ainzach says to them still sporting the same cheesy grin he has had for quite a while now.

"Thank you guild master. We will head downstairs and look for a new job if there is nothing else you need to tell us." Taylar says to him

"That is all I have for you at this time. Good luck on your next adventure!" Ainzach says to them

All four of them head downstairs to look at the job board. Ainz knew there were at least a few available when they walked past it earlier. He was hoping to grab two or three of the request and do them all if they were allowed to do that. It would be easy to divide and conquer any request that was made more than likely.

Ainz walks up to the board, grateful for the new comprehend languages items that Taylar and Pandora put together for everyone. Now every time he came in here, he wouldn't have to rely on messaging Taylar while she read him all the job postings.

After reading the board, Ainz quickly rips off three of the jobs and heads towards the reception desk to get things started. He chooses three monster slaying missions, which was pretty much every job you could take at the guild other than the occasional escort mission. They were to kill a Giant Basilisk, a Cockatrice, and a monstrous Centipede. Ainz makes his way to the desk and sets the three requests down.

"We would like to take these three. I see there is no timetable on any of them. Can we take more than one request at a time?" Ainz asks

"Normally you are not allowed, but when there is no set time the request needs to be finished by, you are allowed to take multiple requests." the receptionist explains to him

"Thank you for that information. We will take these three then. What part of each creature must we bring back for proof of completion?" Ainz asks her

"For the Basilisk, it is a handful of scales. The Cockatrice is a handful of its feathers, and the monstrous Centipede is four of its legs from the same side. If you bring any of those back it will be the proof you need to get credit for completing the quest." she tells him

Ainz gives the receptionist a nod and starts to head out of the guild. Taylar, Albedo, and Narberal follow right behind him as they head back towards the Bareare's shop. That didn't take nearly as long as he thought it would so they might as well get a head start on departure for Carne. He knew where the Giant Basilisk and monstrous Centipede were already but the cockatrice was a different story. They only narrowed down the area it was in to the Great Forest of Tob or the Azerlisia Mountains. He would have Aura look into it while they escorted the Bareare's to Carne.

{Aura, are you busy?}

{Never too busy for you Lord Ainz}

{Wonderful, I have accepted a request to exterminate a cockatrice but they have only narrowed down the search area to the Forest of Tob and Azerlisia Mountains. Could you look for this bird while I escort Nfirea and Lizzie to Carne Village?}

{Of course Lord Ainz! I will get to work on it immediately!}

{Attend your other duties first Aura. It is going to take us an entire day to reach Carne Village since we are not going to be gating or teleporting there. Let me know when you have found something}

{As you command, Lord Ainz!}

 **On the road towards the Re-Estize capital just past E-Rantel...**

A stagecoach galloped away from the Fortress City. It was a large vehicle that could comfortably seat six people, pulled by a quartet of horses. The paving of roads had begun after the suggestion of the Golden Princess, but the only places where it had been completed were in those areas held by the Crown and by Marquis Raeven, one of the Six Great Nobles. This was because the other nobles protested this gesture, feeling that such roads would only benefit the Empire when they attacked the Kingdom.

The maintenance costs for those roads had also sparked much debate. The reason why Princess Renner had reached out to traders to foot the bill was that the nobles in charge of the areas through which the roads passed were dragging their feet on the matter. Thus, the paving work was in this sad state of affairs.

Since this region was not too far from E-Rantel, which was administered by the Crown, the work here was of quite a high standard. Still, it was not perfect. The wagon wobbled a little as it traveled along the street, and some faint vibrations made their way to the passengers.

Amongst these passengers were Sebas, with Solution by his side. Opposite him was Shalltear, flanked by two of her Vampire Brides. No one in the carriage had said much of anything for quite a while now. It was a kind of awkward silence. Sebas and Shalltear didn't exactly have the same moral standards and the others didn't want to talk out of turn in front of two of the most powerful beings in all of Nazarick. After some time had passed, Sebas decided to break the silence with a question he had been wanting to ask Shalltear for a while now.

"There is something I have been wanting to ask you Shalltear."

"Oh, what is that Sebas?" Shalltear responds curiously

"You and Aura don't seem to get along very well but you get along fine with Mare. Why is that?" he asks her

"I think I get along fine with both of them Sebas." Shalltear says as she continues to stare out the window as though the conversation bored her.

"It certainly doesn't seem that way Shalltear." Sebas says

"I simply tease her a little because my creator, Lord Peroroncino, designed me to feud with her. Still, there is no real hate there. Perhaps Lady Bukubukuchagama designed that girl to not get along with me as well. Lord Peroroncino and Lady Bukubukuchagama were brother and sister after all. So, it is almost like Aura and I are sisters as well." Shalltear explains to Sebas

"Ahh, so a sibling rivalry is what it is. I see now Shalltear." Sebas replies

"Now that I think about it Sebas. You don't seem to get along with Demiurge very well do you? The Supreme Beings did not design you that way, so why is that?" Shalltear asks

"I'm not quite sure about that Shalltear. It must be some sort of sixth sense or something like that but as you can tell, he feels the same way without being created like that." Sebas tells her

"I wonder if we received some of our creator's personality when they created us." Shalltear says

"What do you mean by that Shalltear?" Sebas asked

"Well, I know Lord Touch Me and Lord Ulbert didn't exactly like each other. They argued many a time at the entrance to Nazarick on the first floor and I was present for a few of them. I'm sure you saw them doing the same on your floor Sebas." she says to him

"Yes, I had seen Lord Touch Me and Lord Ulbert quarreling from time to time." Sebas replies

After Sebas said that, the carriage descended into silence once more. Luckily, the silence was broken when the carriage came to a stop.

"Ahh, it looks like we have reached my stop Sebas. Work hard to bring glory to Nazarick and I will do the same." Shalltear says to him

"You as well, goodbye Shalltear." Sebas replies.

Shalltear and her two vampire brides exit the carriage and start heading towards the forest. The cave they are looking for is just a few hundred meters inside the treeline and should be easy to locate with the map Lord Ainz had given to Shalltear.

As they walked deeper into the forest it was easy for Shalltear to find the cave Lord Ainz was talking about. Not that the cave was in the open but when you have the senses of a True Vampire, some crappily constructed camouflage could not fool her. She noticed two guards standing just inside the entrance. This would be perfect to gather some information on who was inside.

If there was no one here who knew martial arts, she could simply have some fun and massacre them all. After all, Lord Ainz only wanted her to bring back martial artists. He didn't say what to do with people who couldn't use it so Shalltear took that as an opportunity to have some fun for once. She orders her Vampire Brides to quickly grab the guards and bring them back without killing them. They returned in a flash with the two terrified men. They were in the Vampire Brides arms, mouth covered, as they tried to let out screams that no one else could hear.

"My, My, you two are quite loud for insects. Look into my eyes."

As Shalltear says that, her eyes begin to glow red and the eyes of the two guards change color from brown to red. As soon as this happens, they stop their screaming and attempts at getting free. Shalltear gives the Vampire Brides a nod, letting them know it is OK to release them. They just stare at Shalltear like they are transfixed on her.

"Now, tell me how many people are inside that cave?" Shalltear asks

"Yes Mistress, there are approximately 50 people inside the cave over there." he says

"Well, that is quite a few people. I didn't think I would get this lucky on the first try. How many of them can use martial arts or magic?" she asks her new slave

"There are no magic users amongst us Mistress, but there is one who can use martial arts." the other man says to her

"Oh, a martial art user on the first go. What is this humans name slave?" Shalltear asks

"His name is Brain Unglaus Mistress. Would you like us to bring him out to you Mistress?" the man says

"No, that would ruin all the fun! Since there is only one person I need to bring back with me, I want to have some fun!" she says

"What can we do to make you happy Mistress?" the men say to her

"Hmm... since you are worthless, how about you die?!"

As Shalltear finishes her words, she swings her hand horizontally in front of both men. After a few second pause of nothing happening, both men's heads slide off their body and blood is spraying all over the place. As it reaches the air, it begins to form into a ball behind Shalltear. She looks at her Vampire Brides and gives them orders.

"You may go have fun first. Just remember to leave some for me and do not touch the one they called Brain." Shalltear tells them

"Yes, Mistress." the Vampire Brides reply and head off into the cave entrance.

As the clamor from outside filtered into the private room, the hand working on a weapon paused, and a pair of ears pricked up. There was the sound of fighting, people running, and some screams mixed in. They had been attacked, but there was still no idea of the attackers' numbers and their abilities. This was in spite of being trained to loudly shout that information when an attack came.

He could still hear something. This might have been a private room, but it was within a cave and had only a curtain in place of a door. The only thing separating this place from the entrance was distance, and while the curtain was thick, a sound could still get in. There were close to seventy people in the mercenary band known as the Death-Spreading Brigade. They were not as strong as him, but they were still grizzled veterans.

A raid by a small number of men would not cause such chaos. With that in mind, it might be reasonable to deduce that a large force had descended upon them. However, that did not explain why there was no sound of a great host outside, and the enemy did not feel that numerous.

"Hmm... I wonder if it is a group of adventurers?" Brain said to no one.

It is the only reason he can think of how a small group of people could make it inside the cave. He slowly rose to his feet, hanging his weapon at his waist. He put on a chain shirt, which did not take much time to don. Then, he attached a leather pouch with several potion bottles to his belt and tied it in place. Since he was already wearing his enchanted necklace and rings, his preparations were now complete.

He opened the curtain and stepped onto the path headed towards the entrance. As he was making his way towards the noise, another man came running down the hall towards him and away from the sounds of fighting. Brain stopped the man to question what the hell was going on.

"What is happening up there?" Brain asks

"Brain! The enemy is attacking us." the man says

"Well, no shit dummy. How many of them are there and what do they look like?" he asks the obviously terrified man

"There are two women attacking us Brain." the man says

"Two women huh. Well, that shouldn't be much for me to handle unless it is two of the women from Blue Rose. I might be able to take them depending on which two it is." he says to the man

"Be c-c-careful Brain. Those women are more powerful then any I have seen before." the man says

"Oh don't worry about that. You just make sure to guard the inside and wait for my triumphant return!" Brain tells him

After giving the terrified man his orders, Brain walked towards the entrance with a smile on his face. He had been jumping from mercenary band to mercenary band over the last few years honing his skills. Doing everything in his power to get to the level where he could defeat Gazef Stronoff.

Losing to him was the first time Brain had ever lost to anyone in his life. It had become his only goal to surpass him no matter what it took. That is why Brain was traveling with such a shady group of people. He didn't care much for what they did but they regularly got into battles and it gave Brain a lot of practice.

As he got closer and closer to the entrance, the smell of blood got heavier and heavier in the air. Until finally, two women appeared in front of him. Women might be an over exaggeration, they looked more like extremely pale teenagers. The only logical conclusion Brain could make as to how two girls like this could make it this far is that they were magic casters of some sort. Both of them wore dresses, garments that were unsuitable for combat. However, if they were magic casters, he could understand why they did not wear armor.

"Hmm... you two must be magic casters to make it this far wearing that..." he points at their dresses.

"We are divine magic caster of the first Divine Ancestors Kain and Able." one of the Vampire Brides says to him

"Who the hell are Kain and Able? Never heard of them." Brain says

"They were evil deities who were defeated by the supreme beings. It was part of some event boss the supreme ones were talking about." the Vampire Bride says to him

Right as the Vampire Bride was finishing, Shalltear had finally caught up to them. She had just been leisurely strolling through the cave, slaughtering the remaining mercenaries as their blood collected in the ball floating above her head.

"Oh, did you two find someone you could actually play with instead of just killing them in one hit?" Shalltear asks them

Brain looks at the newcomer when she finally gets into the light. Shalltear is a vampire of short stature and has the appearance of a buxom fourteen-year-old girl. Described as a true beauty, she has pale shiny skin, seductive red eyes, and fine facial features. Shalltear's silver hair is tied in a ponytail through a large ribbon on top of it all, allowing others full view of her face. Shalltear wears a deep purple evening dress with a big heavy skirt. Her upper body is dressed in a lace embellished ribbon and a short tailored jacket with sleeves that extend all the way to her wrists.

"No Mistress, this one likes to talk. We shall slaughter him now if you like." the Vampire Bride says to her

"Hmm... you fit the description that lowly insect gave of the martial art user in this cave. Are you Brain Unglaus by any chance?" Shalltear asks him

"I see even crazy ass magic casters know the name Brain Unglaus. Sorry no autographs, I can't let you go any farther then here." he says

"Fufufufufu... HAHAHAHAHAHA..." Shalltear can't help but laugh uncontrollably "you are not famous. I never heard of you until that worm at the entrance told me you could use martial arts. You seem pretty weak to me though. Do you think your martial arts can harm me?"

"I'm not too big on hurting little girls but if you try to get past me, I will stop you." Brain says

"Well then, I hope you are ready. The supreme being wanted you, so you better entertain me. Move aside, it is my turn." Shalltear says and shoves the Vampire Brides off to the side.

Brain stared silently at Shalltear, his eyes keen razors that would terrify even a hardened veteran. Her calmness irritated him, but on the flip side, that expression of hers played right into Brain's hands. It was the arrogance of the strong. This arrogance was one of the weapons humanity could use to defeat monsters, whose power outstripped that of human beings. In fact, Brain had played on this sort of opportunity before to defeat several monsters who were mightier than himself.

"Are you not going to use martial arts? I would give it all you got from the start or you won't last very long." she says to Brain

"Ha, like I would need martial arts to defeat a little brat like you." he says

Brain jumps forward and unsheathes his Katana. He slashed from the side, then countered with another slash towards Shalltear's neck, then another towards her stomach. Shalltear simply stood there with a bored look on her face, deflecting each strike of Brain's katana with nothing more then her fingernail. It was so boring she started to yawn at him.

"I told you to use martial arts, this is way too boring." Shalltear says to him mockingly

Brain jumps back to get some distance from the creature. He has no idea what this thing is but she is strong. The other two he figured out were probably vampires but this one seemed much stronger than them.

"Fine monster. If you want to see some martial arts. I'll show you some martial arts!" Brain says.

He focused his mind into a single point, and at the moment where it was fully concentrated, his awareness rebounded, expanding back outward. His perceptions were on a level where he was fully aware of everything around him; sounds, the air, and other sensory phenomena. This move was one of the original martial arts that he had created, Perception Field.

Its range was not great, only about three meters in radius, but the martial art allowed him to perceive everything within that radius. Combined with Brain's honed body, this martial art possessed extraordinary power. He was confident that he could emerge unscathed beneath a hail of arrows. In addition, his precision was such that he could cleave even a tiny grain of rice in two.

All he had to do was combine this with his newly developed martial art, God Flash and he would surely take down this monster. He created this martial arts combination to defeat Gazef, but this was a great way to test it out.

"Are you done with your preparations now?" Shalltear asks

"I am ready for your demise monster. Any last words?" Brain says

"You will soon be the toy of Lord Ainz. Enjoy your last moments with a will of your own insect." Shalltear says with an almost cheerful glee in her voice.

Shalltear strode forward like she was about to take a stroll in the park. She looked completely unguarded and defenseless to Brain. As she strode forward Brain was just waiting for his moment to attack. This overconfident monster would find out not to look down on mankind. Finally, she got within range and Brain unleashed his attack. It was headed right for the monster's neck.

 _'Got you monster!'_ Brain thinks to himself

There was a single word to describe the speed of this movement, lightning. By the time one saw it, one's head would have fallen, so quickly did it take place. After practicing millions of times, it was truly a divine flash. He stared in shock.

The blow had missed. The strike into which he had poured his entire being had been evaded. If that had happened, he might have been able to admit that he had met an unimaginably powerful opponent. However, Shalltear had caught it with her fingertips. She had caught Brain's lightning-fast strike.

In addition, she held his blade gently, like she was trying not to break it. Brain could not help but pant heavily, as he felt the air seem to freeze around him.

"T-T-That's impossible…" it is the only thing that he can get out of his mouth in his moment of disbelief.

"If that is all you got..."

Shalltear says while holding his blade. She looks him directly in the eye and uses her dominating gaze on him. Brain's brown eyes turned a deep crimson red. A much deeper shade then when Shalltear used her charming gaze on the guards at the front entrance.

"That's a good boy. Now, how many martial arts do you know insect?" Shalltear asks

"I know 8 martial arts mistress. Two of them are known only by me." dominated Brain says to her

"Oh, exclusive martial arts. I'm sure Lord Ainz will be glad to hear that. Is there anyone else in this cave?" she asks

"Yes Mistress, there were 5 people still behind me and one who ran past me on my way to meet you." he says

"Is there another way out of this cave?" she asks

"There is a secret exit tunnel at the back of the cave Mistress." he says

"Very good, Vampire Brides, go clear out the rest of the cave to the exit tunnel. You come too slave. I must make sure you are returned to Lord Ainz in one piece." she says to him

"Yes, Mistress!" Brain replies

As Shalltear and Brain made their way to the back of the cave to meet up with the Vampire Brides, she asked Brain about his martial arts. She needed to know if he was even worthy to be Lord Ainz toy in the future. When she found out he was one of the top three martial artists in the world according to him, it was shocking to her. He was weak beyond measure to Shalltear. She would have to try and find this Gazef Stronoff and Martial Lord. According to Brain, they were the only two who could defeat him in combat.

When they finally caught up to the Vampire Brides, they had already finished off the rest of the mercenaries in the cave. Shalltear heard the screams of pain and suffering coming from ahead when she was talking to Brain so she knew the Vampire Brides were doing their job. When she approached them, one of the brides informed her of something.

"Mistress, there is a group of people approaching this exit." she says

"Shall we go greet them then?" Shalltear says with a sadistic smile on her face. She rather enjoyed being out in the world having fun. It was much better than having to stay in Nazarick. She could prove her worth to Lord Ainz out here and she didn't have to put up with that smug bitch Albedo.

As they exited the cave, Shalltear saw the group the Vampire Bride was talking about. The front liners comprised three male warriors, each equipped with different gear, but all of them had on scale armor, with a weapon in hand and a large shield on their backs. Behind them was a red-haired female warrior in banded armor.

There was a lightly-dressed man holding a staff in the rear. He was probably an arcane magic caster. Beside him was a divine magic caster who wore a cleric's robe over his armor and had a holy symbol shaped like a flame around his neck. There were six of them in total, and although they were surprised at the sight of Shalltear as she emerged from the cave, they calmly went on alert, a movement born of accumulated experience.

"Oh, who are you sweet little snacks?" Shalltear asks them

"It's a vampire! Only silver or holy weapons will damage it! Do not look into her eyes. Everyone form up ranks so we can retreat." the divine magic caster yells to everyone.

Shalltear sees them pouring what looks like silver onto the blades of their weapons. She laughed on the inside knowing that even if their weapons were silver, they would do nothing to her if they weren't a certain level. There was no way these little bugs would have a weapon that hurt her in any way.

"Oh, that's cute. Sorry, but I can't let you escape." Shalltear says

 ***MASS HOLD SPECIES***

Shalltear could tell from the look of terror on the frozen faces that none of them expected her to be a magic caster. Since they had formed up ranks like a bunch of amateurs, they all fell within the area of effect of her spell. She slowly strolled up to the first front line fighter to inspect him. The smell of fear radiating off their bodies was intoxicating to Shalltear. She hadn't enjoyed this much fear in a long time. She leaned in close to the man so she was looking over his shoulder, right into the eyes of the divine magic caster who told them she was a vampire.

"Mmmm... your fear is intoxicating. I wonder what your blood tastes like?"

As Shalltear says that she pushes her hand straight through the man's armor, his chest, and straight out his back. When everyone sees her hand sticking out of the back of him, tears begin to roll down their eyes. When they realize she is holding his heart in her hand they understand what awaits them is worse than death.

Shalltear pulls her hand out from the man. Her right arm is covered in his blood and some of it splashed on her doll-like face. The man drops to the ground dead and Shalltear proceeds to eat his heart. She has a sadistic smile on her face as she is licking her lips clean of the blood.

 ***ANIMATE DEAD***

Shalltear casts her spell and the man with the hole in his chest begins to shake and stand up. Once he stands in front of Shalltear, she reaches her left hand inside the blood ball above her and pulls out what looks to be a black dead heart. She throws it right into the zombie's open chest.

The heart stops in the middle of his chest and begins to beat slowly. The giant hole in his chest begins to close up, his skin starts turning a pale complexion, his hair starts falling out, he grows fangs, and his hands begin to transform into claws. When the transformation is complete the former zombie standing there is now a lesser vampire.

Every one of the party members is shocked at this. None of them can say a word because of the hold spell on them but they are all terrified beyond words. Shalltear can sense the fear and terror getting heavier in the air and it just gets her more excited.

"Mmmm yes, I love your terror. It fills me with joy, my little toys."

She walks over to the fighter on her left and gets right up to his ear. She whispers right into his ear...

"I wonder, do you taste as good as your friend?"

She glances at his eyes and sees he has tears running down them. She takes her snake-like tongue and licks the tears from his eyes. The man just begins streaming more tears down his cheek at the sheer terror he is facing right now.

"Mmmm tears are delicious. All of this has gotten me so wet but no man could ever satisfy me who wasn't my glorious master."

Her gaze turns towards the red-headed woman just off to her left. She was the only woman here and Shalltear wondered if she would make a good Vampire Bride. She made her way over to the woman to inspect her. Her face wasn't bad, she wasn't beautiful by any means but the transformation would make her look better. Shalltear felt her breasts and found them to be up to her standards. She figured she was a large B maybe a small C. They would do for her needs. She felt her way down her body. She had a nice toned stomach, firm ass, and as Shalltear was about to feel her thighs, she noticed she was holding something in her right hand. When she saw what was in her hand, she took a step back and gasped.

"You have been given orders by the supreme beings?!"

 ***CHARM SPECIES***

Shalltear casts another spell on the girl then dismisses the hold on her. Her eyes seemed to glaze over when Shalltear casts the spell. She had to figure out why in the hell this girl had one of the potions from Nazarick on her.

"Where did you get that potion?"

"It was given to me by an adventurer as payment for my broken potion." Brita says to her

"What city was this in?" Shalltear asks

"E-Rantel" Brita says

 _'Shit, the supreme ones might have given this insect a mission. I'm going to have to let her go somewhere so she can continue with the supreme beings orders.'_ Shalltear thinks to herself

"Why are you out here?" Shalltear asks

"The 13 of us were told there was a band of mercenary thieves hiding in that cave. We were dispatched to arrest them if possible. Kill them if they wouldn't surrender." Brita says to her

"Wait, 13 of you? There are only 6 of you here?" Shalltear is wondering if this human can count.

"We split up into two groups. There was a scout in the treeline behind us. I am sure he has made it back to the other party by now and informed them of what happened." Brita says

"GGGGrrrrrrrrrrr... stupid insect humans... AAAAAhhhhhhh..."

Shalltear is starting to get really angry thinking information about her being here might already get out. She couldn't fail her mission on the first day for Lord Ainz. She would never forgive herself for being this incompetent.

 ***SUMMON HOUSEHOLD***

She summons her vampire bats, rats, and wolves to give them orders.

"Go into the next clearing and kill any human you see." she tells the summons. She then turns her attention back to Brita.

"Who are the other seven people with you?" she asks

"I have never met them before. The all wore similarly colored armor and all had the same symbol somewhere on their armor. There was one woman wearing a dress that certainly didn't go with her personal appearance. I didn't speak to them so I don't know where they are from." she tells her

"Where did yo-" Shalltear stops her question when she sees a flash of light in the clearing through the trees and feels her entire household die. She growls in frustration and lunges for the farthest man. She brings her hand down vertically and slices the man clean in two with one swipe of her hand. Blood is spurting everywhere and getting all over Shalltear.

"YOU THREE GO KILL EVERYONE OF THEM! I WANT TO BATHE IN THEIR BLOOD!" she yells at the Vampire Brides and the lesser vampire.

She realized she was going to have to send a message she absolutely didn't want to. She couldn't send it to Lord Ainz, she couldn't even begin to figure out how to tell him she failed already. Messaging Albedo was completely out of the question, ugly guerilla bitch. She was left with Lady Taylar. Maybe she wouldn't be as disappointed considering her nature.

"Brain, tie these three up starting with the casters. Watch them for me while I check this out. Defend yourself if you need to but try not to kill them. My lord has plans for them. You..." she points at Brita "stay here with him until I return for you."

"Yes, Mistress." Brain says

"Okay." says Brita

Shalltear pulls out some rope from her inventory and hands it to Brain. She had all kinds of different textures of rope. Her creator made sure there was always some for any occasion readily available to her. She was eternally grateful for this. It came in handy quite often. She turned her back to them to send the message she was dreading

{Lady Taylar, it is Shalltear Bloodfallen. I have run into a situation.}

{Yes Shalltear what is it?}

{I found a martial art user like Lord Ainz asked of me but there were adventurers sent to clear out the bandits. I found out there was a second group off in the distance with a scout. When I sent my household to handle it they were defeated. My brides and the lesser vampire I created are on their way to dea-}

Shalltear stops mid-sentence when she feels her Vampire Brides die along with her newly created lesser vampire. It sends Shalltear into a rage and she just starts screaming at the top of her lungs.

{"AAAARRRRRrrrggggggghhhhh... STUPID FUCKING HUMANS! WHY WON'T YOU ALL JUST DIE!"}

She lunges at the last male warrior bring both of her hands down and cutting both of his arms off. She quickly changes directions and cuts his legs off with her claws. As his torso and head are falling towards the ground, she takes one last swing of her claw and decapitates him before he can hit the ground. Blood is spraying everywhere, Brain and the magic casters get some splatter from it. It hits Brita a little on her boots and pants. Shalltear is completely covered in blood and still screaming at the top of her lungs

{Shalltear... Shalltear... SHALLTEAR!}

Taylar is trying to get her attention but nothing is working. She realizes she is about to overtaken by her blood frenzy and begins to panic a little...

Shalltears eyes fill with blood. Her hair goes from a nice tight ponytail to a disheveled mess. Her mouth twists into a hole of razor-sharp teeth, and her tongue grows and is hanging out of her mouth like a snake. She has turned into her True Ancestor form, the Lamprey. A creature whose only drive was blood and death. To bathe in the blood of its enemies is all a Lamprey desires, and once someone like Shalltear, a level 100, went into this kind of frenzy, it was nearly impossible to stop her.

 **Back with Ainz and company right after leaving the guild...**

They had left the guild just a few minutes prior and were headed to the Bareare Shop. It was only about a ten-minute walk from the guild which wasn't bad considering the size of the city. They were going over the missions Ainz accepted and were deciding on how they should proceed with the three requests.

"So you want us to split up into two groups to subdue the centipede and basilisk?" Taylar asks him

"I figured it would make it go faster then we could have a couple days to just relax before we go turn in what is required to complete the mission." Ainz says to her

"But don't we still need Aura to track down that Cockatrice? We could just go do both of them together until she finds the last creature." Taylar says

"That is true but knowing Aura, she probably will find it relatively quickly. It wouldn't surprise me to hear from her in the next hour its location, and you have to remember. We are escorting Lizzie and Nfirea to Carne Village. That alone is going to take an entire day since we can't Gate there." Ainz tells her

"I still don't understand why we can't just teleport there with them. Nfirea already knows who we really are." Taylar says

"I don't want every person we possibly deal with to know who we really are. I didn't even really want to tell the Swords of Darkness our two identities. The fewer people who know, the better." Ainz says

"OK, I can agree on that point but I still don't like the splitting up. Do you want to go with Narberal and leave me and Albedo alone because you are tired of being around us?" Taylar pouts like a little child.

"N-N-N-No... why would you ever say something so ridiculous? I love both of you very much and could never get tired of being around you two." Ainz says a little flustered at the beginning

"I know! I just like seeing you get like that, and it's the only way I can get you to say things like that to Albedo and I, oh Supreme Overlord of Death hehe." Taylar giggles

"Hmph... you always have to be teasing me don't you? I think every time you tease me from now on, I am going to give a kiss to Albedo. How about that?"

"I love that idea!" Albedo yells

"Hey! You are supposed to be on my side in this!" Taylar says to Albedo

"S-S-Sorry Taylar but..."

"Yeah, I know. You'll take all the kisses you can get from him. I get it." Taylar says

"Looks like I win this time beautiful." Ainz smirks

"Enjoy it, it won't happen very often. Good thing I already set my plan in motion to step up my teasing game!" Taylar tells him

"Do I even want to know what that entails?" Ainz asks

"Oh don't worry. You will find out soon enough." Taylar gives him a mischievous grin

They are just a few hundred feet away from the Bareare Shop when Taylar receives a message. They all see her stop and Ainz can tell she is getting a message from someone. After about a minute, they see a panicked look on her face.

"In the alley now!" Taylar says and bolts off into the closest alleyway.

Once they are in the alley she looks around to make sure no one can see them.

 ***GREATER SCRYING***

 ***DISCERN LOCATION - SHALLTEAR BLOODFALLEN***

As Taylar casts her spell the scrying window pops up in the air in front of her. She can see Shalltear sprinting towards the woods and she remembers what she told her in her message. She moves her scrying to the clearing where Shalltear is running towards to get a look at the party who killed her household and vampires.

When Taylar moved her scrying view she could see seven people standing in the clearing. Their armors all had similar colors and she could see a symbol on all the armors in different places. The only person in the group not wearing the black colored armor was an older woman wearing a white dress with a dragon wrapped around as its design. Ainz and Taylar immediately knew what that woman was wearing.

"Holy shit does that woman have on the Downfall of Castle and Country!" Ainz says

"Yes and Shalltear is running right at them in a Blood Frenzy. If they hit her with that they will take control of her mind. We have to save Shalltear." Taylar says

"Albedo, equip Ginnungagap. Taylar did you bring a World Item?" Ainz asks

"Yep" Taylar reaches into her inventory and pulls out the Holy Grail.

"I am going to open the Gate in the sky above so Albedo equip your flying necklace. Narberal stay here, you have nothing to protect you from a world item." Ainz says

"But Lord Ainz..." Narberal is interrupted

"No buts, stay here, we will be right back. Inform Pandora what is happening and have him raise Nazarick's security to maximum." Ainz says

 ***GATE***

Shalltear is sprinting through the forest headed towards the area her servants were defeated at in her Blood Frenzy. Once she finally clears the forest, she can see the seven people Brita was talking about. She notices the male warrior standing at the front and he seems to be strong. Well, stronger then the insects she had been trampling up until now. As she is getting closer to dispose of these measly insects, she hears the man yell out.

"Do it now Lady Kaire!"

Shalltear could sense the power of the item about to be used and it made her shiver. This was the first time which Shalltear, as a Guardian, one of the highest-ranking beings in the Great Tomb of Nazarick, had ever shivered. You could call it a warning from a sixth sense. Shalltear's eyes turned, intending to seize the old lady her instincts were warning her about. That human had to die at all costs.

Right as Shalltear changed directions to go after the woman, a dragon that looked like it was made of yellow light began to leave the dress the woman was wearing. At the same time, three streaks quickly descended from the skies. One of them was white, the other two were black. They were moving so fast no one could make out what they were. They landed right in between the party and the vampire, directly in the path of the dragon that was headed to take over Shalltear's mind and kicked up a massive cloud of dust from the landing.

Lady Kaire could feel the Downfall of Castle and Country impact one of the things that landed between her and her target. What caught her completely off guard was the fact she could feel it not work on whatever was in between them. Nothing had ever resisted the sacred treasure left by the gods. They even planned to use it on the Dragon Lords if they ever tried to invade the Slaine Theocracy.

When the dust finally settled, they could finally see who blocked their attack and it made them all gasp in unison. Standing in front of them were two angels and what looked like a woman in black full plate. The angel with the white wings had her wings folded in front of her like a shield. She must have been the one to block the attack. The other angel looked like Death Incarnate. Black wings, covered head to toe in a black cloak, and it was wielding a scythe with a black handle adorned with various colored gems and the blade looked to be made out of blood. When the angel with the white wings folded them back behind her they were all stunned at the beauty of her. What came out of her mouth shocked all of them.

"You fuckers from the Slaine Theocracy are really starting to get on my nerves." Taylar says to the group

"SHALLTEAR BLOODFALLEN! GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!" Ainz yells at her

Shalltear stops dead in her tracks, it seems the voice of her lord finally snapped Shalltear out of her frenzy and she begins to transform back into her True Vampire form.

"Why can't you stay in your own country? You seem to like to invade other peoples territory you pieces of garbage." Taylar says

No one in the group knows what to say right now. To them, angels were sacred beings that protected the Slaine Theocracy and their divine magic casters. To have one scolding them for trying to control a vampire was a situation that left them all speechless right now. Finally, the man with the long black hair wielding a spear collected himself enough to speak.

"What is an angel doing protecting a monster like that?" he asks

"While it is true she can be quite brutal, she was created that way and I cannot hold that against her. I would take her over any of you any day." Taylar says

"How could an angel pick a monster over humans? Angels are the protectors of mankind!" he says

"Hahahahaha... yeah I don't think so. Countries like yours piss me off. You claim to fight for what is right and all humanity yet you send your special ops to kill other humans like Gazef Stronoff or innocent villagers who have done nothing to you. Your entire country is worse than garbage. You think as a heteromorphic race myself, I would side with someone like you over my own kind? You are even dumber and blinder then I thought." Taylar says.

Even Ainz can hear the venom in her voice when she is speaking to this man. It seems she truly detests this country. He would definitely need to talk to her about this when this was over.

{Taylar, the man you are speaking to is level 65, the rest of them are just below level 50 and they all have on better gear then anyone we have come across yet in this world. Don't underestimate them because you are angry.}

{I won't. We need to question them.}

"If that is how you feel then you can perish with the rest of the monsters!" he says

The man takes a look back to Lady Kaire and she shakes her head at him. That was to indicate she couldn't use the Downfall of Castle and Country again yet.

"Oh don't worry. You still have six more minutes before she can use that again, but this will be over before that happens." Taylar says

"Albedo, you can play with their leader but try not to kill him. I will deal with the rest of them, Shalltear guard Taylar." Ainz orders

"Oh no, I'm definitely getting in on this. I'm sick of these damn people. That old bitch wearing a dress she shouldn't be is mine. The rest is up for grabs." Taylar says.

She pulls both of her wakizashi from behind her back and gets ready to attack. All four of them take off towards the scripture. The moment they do, Ainz casts a silent spell.

 ***[SILENT] TIME STOP***

Ainz knew all three of the women with him had time stop countermeasures so he knew they would be able to act just fine. This scripture of the Slaine Theocracy is in for a surprise when the time stop ends. He could only imagine what it must look like to them. He has no experience being time stopped since he and everyone else in Ainz Ooal Gown all had countermeasures for it since they were level 70. They all move into position quickly towards their intended targets waiting for the time stop to end.

To the six members of the Black Scripture and Lady Kaire, it looked like the beings attacking them took a step forward and simply vanished. In reality, six seconds had passed since they took their first steps, but since none of them had countermeasures for Time Stop, it simply looked like the beings disappeared from their spots.

Ainz appeared in between a man dual wielding shields and another man who had a gigantic ax as his weapon. Taylar appeared right in front of Lady Kaire and directed Shalltear to the male magic caster standing behind her. Albedo strolled right in front of the captain to teach him a lesson for talking to Lady Taylar like that. She would enjoy playing with this human until he fully gave into his despair.

When the time stop ended Ainz swung horizontally and cut the dual shield users shields cleanly in two. The bottoms of the shields fell to the ground like he was cutting through paper. The man with the gigantic ax quickly raised his weapon to block the incoming cleave attack from Ainz, only to have his blade broken when the scythe impacted it. Ainz kept his momentum going like a whirlwind attack bringing the side of his scythe without the blade directly into the shield users chest knocking the wind out of him. The ax-wielder swung the hilt with no blade at Ainz to try and stop him from attacking but Ainz simply let him connect since his weapon wasn't high enough level to do any damage to him and used the opening to hit the man in the head with the blunt end of the scythe. The man stumbled back and Ainz took the opening to hit him again in the same spot knocking the man out. He used that momentum to bring his scythe down on the man he knocked the wind out of, knocking him out in the process.

Taylar did not want to damage the Downfall of Castle and Country so she sliced at Lady Kaire's legs to prevent her from running. Lady Kaire fell to her knees from the sharp pain. When her knees hit the ground, Taylar used the hilt of the weapon in her right hand and struck her on the back of the head to knock her out. She might not be a fighter, but she still had the stats of a level 100 and easily knocked out the old woman.

Shalltear was standing in front of the male magic caster. She remembered how easily she put her claw completely through the last fighter who she attacked and knew she couldn't hit this one with all her strength or he would die. She balled her fist up and struck him at half strength right in the chest. The man went flying backward about 15 feet and landed on the ground in a heap. He didn't move a muscle after he stopped skidding and Shalltear hoped she didn't kill him with that weak ass punch.

The two members of the Black Scripture who weren't instantly attacked should have been helping their comrades. The woman should have been healing her companions and the man should have been summoning his Giant Basilisk's but they were so stunned at the turn of events they couldn't think straight. They were the strongest unit in this world and they were being toyed with like children. It sent a shiver down their spines and delayed them from acting which prevented them from giving any kind of help to their allies.

By the time they snapped out of it and were going to act, Taylar had appeared in front of the divine magic caster and Ainz had appeared in front of the summoner. They both easily dispatched the magic casters with minimal effort and they all began securing the prisoners while Albedo had her fun with their leader.

Unlike the others, Albedo did not attack as soon as the time stop ended. She moved in front of the captain but made no other move than that. She wanted to show this human how truly weak he was. Once the time stop ended she simply pointed at him and said...

"You, who dared to insult Lady Taylar. I will show you how truly weak and pathetic you are human!"

"Underestimating me will be your downfall creature!" he says

He brings his spear back to attack Albedo and thrusts it forward right towards her neck. If he was fighting a human, or anyone else from this world, the attack would be faster then the eye can see, but to Albedo it was as slow as molasses. It was like a child who picked up their first weapon and tried to stab a veteran soldier. She easily parried it with her shield. He continued thrusting his spear at her, aiming at different vital points on the body but none of his attacks could get through her defenses.

For the first time he can remember, he was beginning to lose his cool. As the captain of the Black Scripture, he had to be calm and level-headed all the time but the ease at which this woman was blocking his attacks was angering him more and more by the second.

"Is that all you can do is block you pathetic creature! You will never defeat me like that!" he screams at her

"Oh no, I am judging your strength by your attacks that way when I do attack you, you don't die instantly. The Supreme Overlord of Death has questions for you and I don't want to accidentally kill you and displease him." Albedo tells him.

He can't see the smug grin on her face but it was pretty well conveyed in her tone of voice. This just makes him angrier and he begins attacking even faster than before. As he thrusts forward again, Albedo deflects his attack with her ax and shield bashes him directly in the face, stunning the man for a moment. Before he can raise his spear up, she kicks him directly in the gut making him lose his wind for a moment and bend over. Albedo takes this opportunity to bring her shield down on the back of his neck, knocking him unconscious like the rest of his companions.

"How weak and pathetic. You are lucky my beloved wants you alive or I would have torn you limb from limb maggot." Albedo tells the unconscious man

"Well, that was easier then I thought it would be. I at least expected a couple of them to have Time Stop countermeasures. Well, free loot I suppose. It's too bad I destroyed those two shields and that ax." Ainz just shrugs at the end.

"Well, you keep fighting like you are still in Yggdrasil. Not everyone is gunning for you because you are one of the top 3 PvP players. They have no idea of your strength in this world. You are lucky we have anti-scrying rings on us. If they have as many divine casters as I believe they do, I'm sure they have plenty of people who can do that." Taylar says

"Well, let's strip them and take them back to Nazarick. I have questions for them and I'm sure you do to Taylar. I don't think I've ever seen you that mad before." Ainz says as he begins taking their equipment. He knows without it they don't stand a chance of getting out of the restraints.

"Well I'm not big on religious zealots and I can't stand people who judge others before they know them. The Slaine Theocracy seems to have a lot of both." she says to him

"Shalltear, tie them up after we strip them and take the Downfall of Castle and Country off that old woman. Albedo, good job not killing that man. He was the highest level person we have come across so far. He was 20 levels higher then Gazef. I want to know how a human that young got that strong. He will be of great use to us." Ainz says

"That Downfall of Castle and Country is kind of cute, not on that old woman, but maybe on one of us." Taylar says

Ainz just glances over at her and can't help but shake his head.

"Only you would think of a World Item as a fashion accessory Taylar." he says

{Mare, meet me at the entrance to Nazarick with mine, Taylar's, and Albedo's rings of Ainz Ooal Gown. We have some new guests for Neuronist. I want to deliver them personally, I have a special request for one of them.}

{Y-Y-Yes Lord Ainz! I will be t-t-there as fast as p-p-possible!}

{Narberal Gamma, we are taking our new friends to the frozen prison. We will gate back to your location when we are finished to escort the Bareare's.}

{As you command, Lord Ainz.}

"Lord Ainz." Shalltear says hesitantly

"What is it Shalltear." he says

"I captured some people before this happened. They are in the other clearing awaiting my return." she says

"Ahh, that is good. I was going to cancel your mission but it seems you already got me a martial art user and completed it on the first day. Who are the other people?" he asks

"One is a divine caster, another is an arcane caster, and the last one..." she hesitates to tell him she charmed someone they had given orders to.

"Shalltear, who is the last one?" Ainz asks

"I believe you may have given her orders Lord Ainz. I was going to let her go but I wasn't sure what to do with her." Shalltear finally says

"Hmm... I don't remember giving orders to a human. What makes you think we did?" he asks

"She had a red potion from Nazarick and said it was given to her at an Inn in E-Rantel. I thought you would be the only one who would have something like that Lord Ainz." she replies

Ainz racks his brain for a second and then it hits him

"Oh, that must be the woman Albedo gave that potion to. The one that led Nfirea and Lizzie to us. We didn't give her orders per se but I suppose she did help us out. Taylar, what should we do with her?" he asks

"Umm... I can just wipe her memory of the last few hours and we can drop her off outside Carne Village." she replies to him

"OK, that sounds like a plan. Let's go get our other guests and head home." Ainz says

After they were finished, Ainz opened a Gate to Nazarick to find Mare waiting for them. They took the prisoners to the fifth floor and Ainz gave Neuronist his instructions. They needed to get Lizzie and Nfirea to Carne Village quickly. He even contemplated just using a Gate to get them there but still didn't think it was a good idea to let Lizzie know they could use magic of that caliber. Ainz thought it was even better now that he took three requests at once. The guild would expect him to be gone for a while and it would give him time to get the answers he wanted.

Once they finished up there, they headed back to E-Rantel to escort their new potion makers. The journey only took a day and they didn't run into any problems on the way. The golems had finished constructing their new house/lab yesterday. When your labor doesn't need to eat, drink, or sleep, it makes construction go much faster than normal.

Ainz wanted to question the prisoners tonight but they didn't get back until after midnight and he wanted a clear mind for it. They decided to go to sleep for a little bit to collect their thoughts. For some reason, Taylar and Albedo said they needed to talk in the other room for a bit before bed. Ainz had no idea what it could be about but it's not like he understood women at all.

Inside Albedo's room, not that she slept here anymore, Taylar and Albedo were having an interesting conversation.

"See, I told you. I knew you could make them." Taylar says

"T-T-Taylar are you sure about this?" Albedo asks

"Yes, I'm sure he will love them. It's not like you to be shy Albedo. Especially about something like this." Taylar says

"I just want to make sure you are really OK with this." Albedo says to her

"I wouldn't have suggested you make them if I wasn't OK with it. You got incredible seamstress skills Albedo. We might as well use them for something. It's not like the things made in this world are of great quality." Taylar tells her

"If you are OK with it then I feel much better. I am ready if you are." Albedo says

"OK, let's go back to our room then." Taylar says to her

* * *

And there is chapter 10... hope you liked it... until next time!


	11. Nazarick's New Direction

Disclaimer: I do not own anything (except my OC)

"Talking"

 _'Thinking'_

{Message}

 ***SPELL/ABILITY/MARTIAL ART***

 ***[METAMAGIC]***

 **A/N** : Time for another chapter... I tried making one big ass chapter to catch everyone up with Swords of Darkness, Khajit, Cocytus, Black Scripture, Demiurge, maybe even Enri and Carne, etc... apparently, just over 22K words still wasn't even enough to get to everything I want and add in some different moments happening in Nazarick... so next chapter will finish up what I wanted to get in this chapter and get to the new direction of Nazarick... Last thing so I don't get a ton of messages about this... I know that Vampire Brides are PoP monsters that reappear when killed in the canon... In this fanfic, they will be creations of Shalltear, not PoP monsters so when you read that later on don't message me that I did it wrong lol

 **BigRobot** : While I appreciate the review, you are very wrong... here is the definition of her Mystic Eyes of Charms / **Mystic Eyes of Charms** : It's a type of mind control that charms an opponent who looks into their eyes. It works on targets of the same sex as the user, not just the opposite (that definition is straight from the Overlord Wiki). Which means that normally abilities like this only work on members of the opposite sex but in Shalltear's case she can use it against both sexes... If the end of that definition had the words, not just, switched to say, just not, you would be correct... also, she didn't use that ability on Brain, just the guards... she used Dominating Gaze on Brain which she actually doesn't possess in the canon... she is the only True Vampire in history (other then those sparkly wanna be vampires from Twilight) who doesn't possess a dominating gaze so I gave her one... and the spell charm species she used on Brita is different then both of those... that is why she wasn't calling Shalltear mistress like everyone else... that spell just makes the target your friend it doesn't take over their mind... it's why Brain's eyes turned a different color than the guards she charmed... charming someone and dominating them are two very different things

 **Blackholelord** : You are correct about the Black Scripture... well all the scriptures are like spec ops units of the ST... In the canon, they thought the Catastrophe Dragon Lord had awakened and that was why they were out there with the Downfall of Castle and Country... who knows why they were out there this time ***wink***

 **Daflamingo** : No Albedo did not make condoms... I said she used her seamstress skills to make what she did... no idea how you turned that into her making condoms lol... well since I posted it already before this I can just tell you... she made her and Taylar lingerie... yes, Ainz, Taylar, and Albedo all lost their V-cards lol... I'm not putting lemons in this story... I made another story called The Supreme Beings of Life and Death Side Stories for lemons... if you want to read it, it is posted... first chapter was just me attempting to write a lemon and didn't actually happen in the story... the part at the end of chapter 10 did actually happen in my story and it is chapter 2 in that story... if you read it hope you like it... it is still kind of awkward for me to be writing chapters like that lol

 **Eltyr** : I was very tempted to make her a Vampire Bride... I actually had her as a Vampire Bride in the first draft of the story but changed it... I'll definitely agree with you about **A Supreme Queen** PLEASE FINISH IT **OVERFIC23**! Obviously if Brain continues to be Shalltear's little toy all the interactions with Climb, Gazef, etc... that you see in the canon will not happen so it will change things a bit... remember there are 14 members of the Black Scripture if you count Lady Kaire and Zesshi so they have only captured half of the Black Scripture (the two most important already tho... the captain and clementines brother)... as for the rest Clementine, Khajit, Swords of Darkness, etc... the next couple chapters I am going to catch everyone up on them... not sure how many chapters it will be but I will let everyone know what they have been up to... if you read the response above yours, you know Albedo made lingerie but that story is a lemon and not in this one... not adding those to this story

 **Mokamiharu** : Glad you liked my new interaction with the Black Scripture... you will find out in the next couple chapters if the downfall of the ST is coming sooner rather than later

 **Daniel-Palacio/Guestsx5** : Thanks for the praise about my writing... I've definitely gotten a lot better since I started but I got a ways to go still... I appreciate you enjoying my story and look forward to your future reviews... keeps me on my toes when I have to use the translator lol

Now that those are done... let's get to chapter 11!

* * *

Ainz slowly opens his eyes. He could still feel the grin on his face from last night and thought it might be permanent if he slept like that all night. He felt the familiar pressure of Taylar and Albedo on each of his sides. When he looked down to see if they were awake yet he realized none of them bothered to get dressed last night. The ear to ear grin he had last night returned quickly.

He couldn't help but take in both of them. He still couldn't believe this was his life now. It was true that ruling Nazarick was tiresome, and trying to give Taylar the world as he promised was going to be a giant pain in the ass, but moments like this made it all worth it though. As he was running his fingers through both of their hair, they both started to stir. He stopped, hoping he didn't wake them up playing with their hair.

"Hey... don't stop... that feels good!" Taylar says

"I second that." Albedo says

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you two up." Ainz says

"Don't worry, you didn't. We have been awake for about ten minutes." Taylar giggles

"Yeah, I just didn't want to get up." Albedo giggles along with her

"So mischievous this early in the morning you two. I thought you would cut back on it a little after last night." Ainz says

"I think you got it backward love. I bet Albedo will be more willing to join in on my teasing now after last night." Taylar tells him

Ainz looks at Albedo and she just blushes and looks away. Albedo acted shy like that approximately zero times he can remember. Looks like Taylar was right but two can play at that game.

"Sounds great to me. I was feeling a little under loved." he gives his best sad face to them.

"Awe, is Momonga pooh feeling lonely?" Taylar says in her most adorable voice.

"Yeah... having the two most beautiful women in the world on my arm and an army of fanatical followers will make a guy feel pretty lonely." Ainz says

"You aren't very good at the teasing yet." Taylar giggles

"I'm getting there. I'm just not a professional at it like you are beautiful." Ainz says

"So do we have anything to do today? I wouldn't mind just laying in bed all day. Even the Supreme Overlord of Death needs a day off right?" Taylar says

"Yes, I have plenty to do today. I wish I could take something as great as a vacation but there are still things I have put off that need done. Every time we turn around more and more gets added to it. If I keep putting this stuff off, I'll never get any of it done." he tells her

"I can help you with anything you need Momonga." Albedo says

"I just wanted to visit Aureole Omega then I can help you with anything you need love." Taylar says also

"Well, a good amount of it is creating undead so neither of you can help with that. I do need to retrieve some books from the library. I have something I would like to borrow Albedo for in the afternoon. I was hoping to check in on the Swords of Darkness and maids training. I need to go see Neuronist. I need to check in with Cocytus, Demiurge, Sebas, the list goes on." Ainz says

"That sounds like too much work Momonga. Why don't I talk to Neuronist and check in with the maids? I also wanted to talk to you about Demiurge's assignment." Taylar says

"That would be a great help but I still want to go see the maids. It has been a while since I have talked to them. I should also probably talk to Neuronist, I have some questions for her regarding our new guests. Could you maybe check in with Sebas instead?" Ainz says to her

"I can do that. Albedo can accompany me if she has nothing to do, and she can bring the books you want with her when you two meet up later. It would be better to talk about Demiurge later after you have talked to him anyway." Taylar says

"I was just going to see the maids also and check in with Pandora. I can do either any time we are here. I have no problem going with you Taylar." Albedo says

"Since you two will be together, can you check in with Pandora then instead of Sebas Taylar?" she just gives him a nod. "Good, now that we have that sorted, I suppose we should get a move on." Ainz says

He goes to get out of bed and feels two hands on his chest holding him down. He supposed he forgot the good morning kiss and they probably wanted one.

"Before that..." she looks at Albedo who just smiles at her "how about round 2?" Taylar gives him a mischievous smile

"Whatever my Queens desire." he says

 **On the 6th floor of Nazarick...**

The Swords of Darkness had been having a hell of a week. They all talked after they accepted Lord Ainz and Lady Taylar's proposal and agreed it wasn't such a bad thing. For the last few days, they had been questioning whether or not that was actually the truth. They had been training since the day after their reincarnation and the training was brutal. A couple of them had even almost died a few times during the training that is how intense it was.`

Although it had been trying and extremely dangerous, they couldn't argue with the results. They were already leagues ahead of where they were before their reincarnation. They still had a long ways to go to approach the strength of some of the denizens of Nazarick, like the floor guardians, but they were already at a point where all four of them could take on one of the Pleiades without being immediately wiped out. They still couldn't defeat the Battle Maid but they were getting closer.

They learned that experience and leveling in Nazarick was different from what they learned. The Swords of Darkness gained levels like everyone else in this New World before. Once they had slain enough monsters, studied enough, or trained enough, they would go to sleep and have a kind of dream. When they woke up they would know a new spell, martial art, or skill.

Once they signed their contract with Nazarick to be an apprentice, in blood by the way, Lord Ainz was able to open something called the "Master Source". It was like a window in mid-air that showed all their levels, skills, abilities, and spells. He showed them they could allocate their experience to any of their classes or racial trees and even choose a new class if it was permitted by their current classes. They enjoyed this way of allocating experience much better because they could choose what to put their level into.

They also found out that Peter wasn't actually a warrior or fighter class. He was something called a Swordsage. It was the class that allowed him to learn martial arts. When he got a look at the list of martial arts abilities he could learn one day he almost had a heart attack. The amount he should have known already, but didn't, was staggering. Lord Ainz said since he wasn't aware they were techniques it is probably why he couldn't learn them. The Master Source was like an enormous training manual for someone to choose from.

Part of their training was also learning about the racial levels that heteromorphic races had. At first they had no idea what in the world Lord Ainz and Lady Taylar were talking about, how increasing your racial levels could unlock more powerful angels to become, but after the first time one of them leveled (Ninya) she put her level into Aasimar to see what they were talking about. She had to be talked into it because she thought learning to be a better wizard would be a better route for her. Once she increased her racial level, Ninya immediately understood what Lord Ainz and Lady Taylar were talking about.

She could feel her new natural resistances get stronger and even knew after she leveled that she was now immune to being petrified. While she didn't gain any new caster levels, she could tell she did slightly increase her MP even if she just gained a racial level. Speaking of her caster abilities, they had increased so much Ninya still had trouble believing it. Before she could cast her magic arrow spell roughly ten times before running out of MP. Now, she could cast it over fifty times before running out of MP.

Ninya was also the first to put a racial level into something other then Aasimar. She had capped the Aasimar racial levels at ten and put her first level in Cherub. Lord Ainz told her that Lady Taylar and himself also had levels in Cherub since it was the angelic race of wisdom and knowledge and they were both magic casters. After she put her first level into it though she felt her shoulder blades start to itch a little and asked Lord Ainz and Lady Taylar about it.

When Lord Ainz told her that if she put enough levels into Cherub that she would grow angel wings she wanted to do it as soon as possible. Lady Taylar reminded her that her wings would be incredibly difficult to hide. There were not many items that could do that and they weren't going to lend her the ones they had because there weren't many. They were using them right now, and quite frankly, they couldn't trust them to keep them safe because they still were too weak.

Ninya was also getting comfortable in her new body. At first, the new clothes Lady Taylar had picked for her were a little too short for Ninya's liking. She figured they would show off everything the moment she started running or fighting. Much to her surprise, her new dresses didn't move at all while she was training. When she saw Lady Taylar the first time not in her disguise, she realized those dresses were exactly what she wore and it made her a little more comfortable with the idea of wearing something so revealing. Now that she had been here for over a week, putting on those dresses were like second nature to her and she felt as natural as can be in her new attire and body.

Peter, just like Ninya and everyone else, had to be talked into using their experience towards racial levels. Just like Ninya, he realized the benefits of doing it immediately after he did. As a result, none of the Swords of Darkness had gained many actual class levels, but the difference in their power was extremely evident. Peter could easily strike a tree with his fist now and bring it down in one blow. It would have taken him many attacks with an actual weapon to bring a tree down before this happened.

Unlike Ninya, Peter had no issue adjusting to his new body. He supposed unlike Ninya, his body didn't actually change that much. He pretty much just got more muscular, had a hair color change, and even if it was a little egotistical, he did get better looking. Hearing someone as beautiful as Lady Taylar tell him the ladies of E-Rantel would like his new look gave him a confidence he never had before when it came to the opposite sex.

Not that he would make a move on the Queens of Nazarick, after what Lukrut told them what happened to him when he tried to hit on Lady Taylar and Lady Albedo, Peter was pretty sure he didn't even want to look at them in case Lord Ainz took it the wrong way. He thought Momon was a hero beyond compare but when he met the real Momon aka Lord Ainz and he felt the power and regal bearing emanating from this incredible, no supreme being. He knew going against that man meant certain death, maybe even worse.

Dyne was the one exception to the racial leveling Lady Taylar and Lord Ainz were pushing. They told him to put some of his experience towards it but encouraged him to also raise his druid levels. When he inquired as to why they wanted him to do that and not everyone else they informed him that he would not be instructed by the Druid they were talking about in their discussion until he could cast tier 5 magic. Dyne figured that meant it would be years and years before he would receive that training, but to his surprise, he could already cast tier 3 magic with his current training regiment and could feel tier 4 getting close.

After this revelation a few days ago, he was going to put all his levels into druid until he was reminded that if he did that, the other members of his party would have resistances and immunities he did not possess and he might become a liability to their party. When he realized he might hold his party back doing that, he relented and divided his experience between racial and druid levels taking an every other approach to his levels, going back and forth between Aasimar and druid.

Lukrut had barely said anything the first couple days they trained. He simply listened and did as told. It wasn't like it was his idea of a good time, but that first couple of days had been with Lord Ainz and Lady Taylar. Not to mention the fanatical devotion he saw from everyone he met from Nazarick towards Lord Ainz, Lady Taylar, and Lady Albedo ( **A/N** : He has only met 2 of the Pleiades (Narberal and Lupus Regina both on Team Albedo lol) and 1 floor guardian (Aura for just a few seconds) then a bunch of homunculi maids that's why Albedo is included). Lukrut rather liked his new self and didn't really want to die yet.

Peter did say Lady Taylar told him the ladies of E-Rantel would love his new look so he assumed they were fair game for him too. He just needed to train and get out of here in one piece. He learned pretty quickly the women of Nazarick, while incredibly beautiful, were not interested in him.

What made him step his training up to the next level was when he met Aura. He watched her jump down 90 feet and land like a feather in the arena they were training in. When she told him she was a ranger he couldn't believe it. He could sense the power in her ever since he became an angelic race and knew she could backhand him and probably decapitate him with their power difference now. It dawned on him though that he was now a race capable of such strength and vowed to one day make it near that level.

They had just finished up their afternoon training and were headed to the canteena to grab some lunch. The food of Nazarick tasted like food for royalty to them. They looked forward to every meal they ate here. As they were walking to the canteena, they crossed path with one of the maids.

"Good afternoon Increment." Peter says

"Hey, beautiful." Lukrut says

Dyne and Ninya just wave to the maid.

"Good afternoon Peter, Dyne, and Ninya." Increment says to the three. She gives a radiant smile to Peter, and she just shoots Lukrut a glare as her only acknowledgment he exists.

All three members of the Swords of Darkness just laugh at Lukrut.

"Geez, do you guys have to laugh at my suffering? All these beautiful maidens around and they all seem to hate me for some reason." Lukrut says to them

"Oh, there's a reason Lukrut." Peter says

"Well, are you going to tell me or just let me keep suffering here?" Lukrut asks him

"You are going to suffer anyway, but I guess I'll let you in on the secret. Not that it is a secret to anyone but you." he chuckles at Lukrut

"I still can't believe you don't understand why they dislike you." Ninya giggles at him also

"So what is it?" Lukrut asks

"Come on genius. You tried to hit on the Queens of Nazarick. They all see Lord Ainz and Lady Taylar as gods and Lady Albedo just behind them. How do you think they would react to a newcomer trying to hit on their Queens?" Peter says

"Oh come on. Who wouldn't think those two ar-" Lukrut stops mid-sentence when he hears Peter call out to someone.

"Lord Ainz." Peter says

Lukrut sees all three of them bow and turns his head to the front. He is hoping they are just messing with him like they liked to do sometimes. Much to his dismay, Lord Ainz is standing just a few feet away from them.

"Swords of Darkness, it is good to see you. I see your training is going well. Pandora has told me you are making great strides." Ainz says

"Thank yo-" Ainz holds up his hand to stop Peter.

"So Lukrut, you want to finish that sentence I interrupted?" Ainz says to the scared shitless ranger

"I-I-I'd rather n-n-not Lord Ainz." he stutters out

"I insist." Ainz says

Even the other three members of the Swords of Darkness are a little scared for Lukrut. He's been warned three times now but the man just can't seem to keep his mouth shut. Hopefully, Lord Ainz doesn't just end him right here.

"Beautiful." Lukrut finally says barely higher than a whisper

"Ahh yes, my wives are beautiful. Since you don't seem to get the point I'll make it crystal clear. Any of the women from Nazarick are off limits to you. If you cause any of them any trouble, you are done here. Do you understand?" Ainz says

"I understand Lord Ainz." Lukrut says

"You sure about that? You don't seem to learn very quickly." Ainz says

"Yes, I am sure Lord Ainz." Lukrut says

"Good, as for you three..." Ainz points to the rest of the party. "you have been nothing but respectful while here so I have no problem with any of you having a relationship with the citizens of Nazarick. I would advise you to steer clear of the floor guardians though. They will still just see you as insects who need to be trampled. The Pleiades are likely to act the same as the floor guardians. Well, except for Sebas, he is our resident moral compass when he is here. Back to more positive developments, I believe Increment has taken a liking to you, Peter." Ainz says and gives him a smile.

"I don't know about that Lord Ainz. Isn't it her job to be nice to us?" Peter asks

"I'm sure you know that isn't true. Just look at how they treat Lukrut..." Ainz chuckles "I haven't seen her smile at anyone like that who wasn't me, Taylar, or Albedo so I'm pretty sure my instincts are correct. Just something to think about for you Peter. Just remember, they are like my daughters so treat her right if you two decide to take it further." Ainz gives him a wink

"I will keep that in mind Lord Ainz." Peter says to him

"Good, now that I have had some fun. I was actually looking for someone. I heard Narberal Gamma was training with you before lunch. Is she still in the Arena?" he asks them

"No Lord Ainz, she left just before we did. I have no idea where she went to." Ninya says to him

"Oh OK, well thanks for the information. Have a good lunch and I look forward to seeing your progress soon." he tells them and teleports away using his ring of Ainz Ooal Gown.

Peter smacks Lukrut in the back of the head.

"You really are an idiot. I swear you are a cat with all the lives you have wasted." he says

"I can't help it! I see a beautiful woman and I have to tell them they are beautiful! Every beautiful maiden should be told that at least once a day!" Lukrut tries to defend his position

"Well if you haven't noticed, every woman in this place we have seen is more beautiful than anyone in the outside world. Only Lakyus from Blue Rose and the Golden Princess could even possibly be in their league. So just keep your thoughts to yourself while we are here and you can go wild and let loose when we get out of here and back to a city." Peter tells him

Lukrut is about to say something but is interrupted by Ninya.

"And don't take out all your pent-up hitting on women out on me. It's still creepy to me." Ninya says

He just sighs and drops his head. He really needed to get out of here soon. He was going to get himself into some serious trouble if he was confined to this place for much longer. They finally made it to the canteena and went inside to get some lunch. Lunch was spectacular as always in this place. The one thing they would certainly miss when not here was the food.

After lunch, it was time to go see Pandora. The Swords of Darkness had the same training regiment every day. The only thing that changed was who was training them. The one person who was always training them was Pandora's Actor. He did not train them to fight, he trained them in tactics and teamwork. Their training sessions consisted of them reading military manuals and being quizzed by the extra flamboyant Pandora. Even though he acted pretty outlandish, he took their training seriously.

Once their training was over, they had the rest of the time to themselves. It wasn't like they could do anything they wanted since they could only go to the 6th floor, 9th floor, and the library on the 10th floor. Each of them had their own routines they got into.

Ninya was either in the library studying spells or in the forest on the 6th floor enjoying nature. She still couldn't believe she wasn't outside when she was down there.

Peter usually walked around the areas he was allowed and took in Nazarick. He couldn't believe people could create something like this. He tried to learn as much as he could from Pandora as well, but Pandora was busy and didn't always have time for him.

Dyne spent almost all of his time in the forest if he wasn't training, eating, or sleeping. The forest on the 6th floor was amazing and being there really calmed his nerves from the brutal training they were going through.

Lukrut used to walk around trying to talk to whoever he could but lately he was either doing training by himself or in his room. It was probably a good idea for him to stay out of trouble.

They each went about their situation in their own way. They always came together at the end of the day just to spend some time together. They talked about their hopes for the future and what they wanted to accomplish when their training was over. They all felt they were getting close to being able to leave. If they just kept at it, they should be out of here in no time.

 **Royal Capital of Re-Estize...**

Gazef Stronoff was walking through the Royal Castle Ro-Lente in the heart of the Royal Capital. His destination was the Valencia Palace. He was headed towards a room he disliked being in greatly, the noble meeting hall. Unlike the Audience Chamber, this room was not decorated as lavishly. This room served for all nobles of the Re-Estize Kingdom to talk about the needs and events of the kingdom.

Gazef disliked this place so much because of the berating and hateful glances he got every moment he was in this hall. While he might be the Warrior Captain, he was not nobility. He was a commoner and most of the nobility reminded him of that every chance they got.

A few days ago he had reported to the King about his encounter with the being known as Ainz Ooal Gown. Now he was being summoned back to the palace to answer questions the nobility had after reading his report. He had no doubt this was going to turn into them simply yelling at him and calling him any name they liked until the King stopped their antics. He did not mind it though, he was loyal to his King and his King returned the loyalty by treating him with respect. That is all Gazef truly cared about.

As Gazef entered the hall, he saw the man he swore his life and loyalty to, King Ramposa III, sitting in his throne in the center. The King had reigned for the last 39 years and Gazef had been his Warrior Captain for the last 10 of those years. Normally, a man so advanced in age would have given up his throne to his successor by now, but the King didn't feel either of his sons were up to the task yet. He felt they would both be too easily controlled by the Great Nobles of this country. The King did have a soft spot for his daughter Princess Renner Theiere Chardelon Ryle Vaiself, or as most referred to her, The Golden Princess.

If he could have his way, she would take the throne in his place. Ever since she was a little girl the King had seen her exceptional intelligence, observational skills, creativity, and leadership. Unfortunately for the King, she was the third princess of the Kingdom and even he couldn't swing enough votes for the nobility to go along with that since he had two healthy sons, both older than her.

Gazef made his way to the front of his liege's throne and genuflects before the man he swore his life and loyalty to.

"I am glad you could join us again after your long journey Warrior Captain and I am glad you have returned safely." the King says to him

"Thank you, your majesty! I will always come when called upon." Gazef says

"I have heard your story and everyone has read your report. With that being said, some of the nobles have some questions for you if you would answer them." the King says

"Yes, your majesty." Gazef replies

The King motions towards the nobles letting them know they can now ask their questions.

 _'He might look much older and weaker but he still carries the bearing of a true monarch.'_ Gazef thinks to himself

"Before the questions, I would like to hear your account for myself Warrior Captain to make sure what I am reading is what truly happened." Marquis Raeven says to him

Gazef begins to retell the story of his meeting with Ainz Ooal Gown. An angel with jet black wings, a black mask, and a scythe. Who had a beautiful angel with white wings with him and a horned female warrior in black full plate. He talked about how they stepped in to save the villagers from the knights when they saw them attacking. How they had protected the remaining villagers with spells when they thought Gazef and his men were coming to attack the town again. He made it sound like a heroic epic. The story of beings who stepped in to save the weak. As he finished, Marquis Raeven asked the first question.

"So your story aligns with the report. Tell me Warrior Captain, can you describe what they looked like other than their gear?" he asks

"I'm sorry Marquis Raeven, I cannot. I never got a look at their faces." he replies

"Why is that Warrior Captain?" Marquis Raeven asks another question

"I asked if they could remove their masks and helmet but Master Gown refused." he says

"So he refused the Warrior Captain of the Kingdom in his own territory and you just let that go?!" Marquis Boullope says. The anger in his voice very evident.

"He had just saved one of our villages and wasn't posing a threat to us so yes, I didn't push the topic." Gazef says

 _'Not to mention the fraction of his power he released that almost made me shit my pants.'_ Gazef thinks but doesn't say out loud.

"Is that really all? I mean, that can't be the whole reason he refused." Marquis Raeven asks

"He also said that he was referred to by many titles. Angel of Death, Grim Reaper, Ruler of Death and other such names, and with those titles comes the ability to instill fear in all those who gaze upon him. He said if you are not strong enough for his gaze you would die. He assured me my men would certainly die and maybe even me." Gazef replies

"So an unknown being spins a tall tale and you just buy it?! Or are you working for him now commoner?!" Marquis Blumrush screams at him

"It was no tall tale, I believe every word he said, and I am, and always will be, loyal to King Ramposa III!" Gazef states

"Do you know where this being came from Warrior Captain?" Marquis Raeven asks

"I do not Marquis Raeven." Gazef says

"So you went out for almost a month, had someone else defeat the knights you were after, and the only thing you know is this beings name and what he looks like in his gear? Do you and your men even serve a purpose to the Kingdom?!" Count Lytton says disdain for Gazef in every word he spoke.

"The only other thing Master Gown said during our brief exchange was that he and his wives had not ventured out in a long time and Carne Village did not exist last time they were out. My warriors and I are here to protect the King, the Kingdom, and its people!" Gazef says

"And yet you have failed to do any of that in your mission!" Count Lytton yells

"Siding with a being of suspicious origins in our own Kingdom!" Marquis Boullope yells

"Are you a traitor commoner!" Marquis Pespea yells

"Alright, that is enough!" King Ramposa III yells. Everyone's yells lower to a murmur and he continues on

"The Warrior Captain has proven himself time and time again. While I do not mind you questioning him, I will not listen to you call him a traitor. Do you have any more relevant questions for the Warrior Captain?" the king finishes.

"Yes, your majesty. I have one more question for the Warrior Captain. He said Carne Village didn't exist when he was last there? Did he tell you how long ago that was?" Marquis Raeven asks

"He did not Marquis Raeven." Gazef replies

After a minute of no one asking anything else of the Warrior Captain, the king said...

"Thank you for your time Warrior Captain. You may take your normal place now."

"Thank you, your majesty." Gazef replies and gives a bow

As the Warrior Captain takes his place behind his king, he can feel the hate and spite filled glares of the Noble faction. He makes it to his spot and tries his best to tune out all of them. He is here to protect the King now and his only job was to make sure no one would attempt anything against him.

"Now, let us talk about our annual war with the Empire. It is approaching in a few months. Marquis Raeven, if you would." the King says

"Yes, your majesty." Marquis Raeven says and makes his way to where Gazef was just standing moments ago

Marquis Raeven then goes over his plans for the war with the Empire. How many troops he would need, the number of supplies, and prep time needed to make it to the Katze Plains to engage the Empire. When he was finished he gave a bow to the king and returned to his seat.

During his speech, Gazef could hear the Noble factions rumblings. They were saying all sorts of ridiculous things. Things like: "Let's show the Empire this year how frightening the Kingdom really is" or "we should go on the offensive this year and finally wipe out those bastards!" or his favorite one "if that Ainz Ooal whatever is so strong he should have to fight the Empire for us for trespassing in our land!"

The Kingdom and the Empire did this dance every year. Gazef couldn't believe how blind most of the nobles were to the Empires plans. They would clash every year, each side would lose some soldiers, the Kingdom more than the Empire. Then they would call it a war and return to their countries. Gazef knew the Empire was just trying to bleed the Kingdom of its resources and was playing the long game. It wasn't a coincidence the war happened every year during harvest season.

Since the Empire had a real, paid army and the Kingdom had to conscript commoners into its army, that meant most of the able-bodied men of the Kingdom would be off to war when they should be harvesting their crops. They were simply trying to starve the Kingdom into submission and the signs were already starting to show.

As Gazef was pondering the stupidity of most of the nobles, he heard one of the hilarious suggestions actually leave the lips of a member of the Noble Faction.

"We should just capture this Ainz Ooal Gown fellow and conscript him into our army! If he is trespassing in our land then he owes us a debt that needs to be paid!" Marquis Boullope yells

For the first time Gazef can ever remember, he spoke up.

"Making an enemy of a being that strong who holds no ill will towards the Kingdom would not be wise." he says

As soon as he finished the Noble faction started their insults of him again. Calling him a traitor, coward, worthless, anything they could think of to humiliate him.

"That is enough. The Warrior Captain is right. We need to focus on the Empire and this coming war, not a single being. That will be enough for today. We will pick this discussion up at the next meeting." the King says

 **In the Noble District of the Re-Estize capital...**

Sebas Tian and Solution Epsilon had been in the capital for a little over a week now. They had been playing the roles of spoiled, snotty noble and her butler at Lord Ainz orders. They had been gathering intel on the various noble houses of the Kingdom and their two factions. Sebas found talking with the nobles of this country tiring. That is saying a lot considering how Sebas viewed humans.

Unlike most of the other citizens of Nazarick, Sebas did not see humans as insects that should just be trampled underfoot. He saw their determination, drive, adaptability, and creativity everywhere he looked, but it seemed most of those humans were few and far between now in this Kingdom. The nobles they had met and encountered so far didn't even deserve the title of noble in Sebas' opinion.

They cared nothing for their people only raising their own status and wealth no matter the cost to their people. This made Sebas even more grateful to have a ruler such as Lord Ainz. Someone with absolute power who treated even the maids like the most important people in his domain. As he ponders on his wonderful rulers, he continued his stroll through the street of the capital.

Sebas had been doing this quite often when he was not gathering information for Lord Ainz. He found it cleared his mind when he walked the streets of the city and took in the culture of the people here. Most of the people in this kingdom were only out for themselves he quickly realized. It wasn't just the nobles, it was even most of the commoners. They would take advantage of anyone they could if it would benefit them he realized.

He had helped a number of people on his walks. Usually, it was an older woman or man and it was just carrying their groceries or escorting them safely home at night. It gave Sebas peace of mind knowing he was helping the weak. It is something Lord Touch Me made sure Sebas would always live by.

While they were supposed to keep as low a profile as they could, it was hard for a man like Sebas to fly under the radar. Not only was Sebas a good looking gentleman but the way he carried himself made almost every woman he crossed do a double take. Even the way Sebas walked screamed gentlemen. The women of this Kingdom rarely saw such a man and couldn't help but blush even when he merely said hello.

Sebas was currently on his normal afternoon walk to the scroll shop. Lord Ainz had asked him to purchase any scroll he found that wasn't known in Yggdrasil. There were not many Sebas had found that met these requirements yet but he had a few on him. He also had only looked through roughly half the sales book at the shop he frequented. Halfway through his walk, he saw a group of people gathered in a circle. He could hear some yelling but tried to ignore it for his destination. It wouldn't be hard with Sebas' stats to easily maneuver through this crowd and get to his destination.

When he got closer to the crowd, he could see three children being bullied and thrown around by a group of men. There was no way Sebas would let something like this stand. Grown men picking on children, they should be ashamed of themselves. As the fat man of the group balled up his fist to hit one of the kids in the face, Sebas quickly glided through the crowd and appeared next to the man. He grabbed his fist before he could strike the child and said...

"You should be ashamed of yourself for attacking a child. Leave now."

"Who the hell are you old man?! Get lost before you get hurt!" the fat man says

Sebas releases the man's fist and stands between him and the child.

"Last chance, leave now." Sebas says

"You old bastard, get lost!" the man yells then raises his fist to strike Sebas.

To everyone in the crowd, it looked like the fat man simply sent himself flying through the air Sebas struck him so fast. There was one person in the crowd who saw what happened even if it was hard to follow. Lakyus Alvein Dale Aindra had seen Sebas strike the man with a quick punch. It was almost impossible for her to follow but she saw it none the less. She couldn't believe a man of such age could move so fast. She saw how quickly he stepped through the crowd and grabbed the man mere moments before she was going to do the same.

She had never seen Sebas before and it bothered her a little that, as leader of the adamantite party Blue Rose, she didn't have any information about a man such as this. She could see the good looking man and his perfect posture. He carried himself in a way that would make any butler she ever saw look like a rank amateur in comparison.

The group of men that were attacking the children quickly gathered their fat leader and ran like scared kittens away from the old man. Sebas walked up to the three children and inspected their faces. As he looked over each child, he secretly used his healing KI ability to get rid of their wounds.

"You seem to be alright kids. It seems those men were rather weak to hit a child and not leave a mark." he says. Sebas reaches into his pocket and gives each child a gold coin. All three can't believe he just gave them so much money for no reason.

"You should get something to eat with that. You look rather hungry, young ones." Sebas says. He begins to walk towards his destination as the children call out to him.

"T-T-Thank you Mr!" they say

Sebas turns and gives them a smile and a hand wave and continues on his journey to the Magicians Guild. He could feel someone following him the moment he broke the crowd and went on his way. He took a few side streets and alleys to see if they would give up but they were still following him much to his dismay. He thought he should probably see what they wanted and if they were friends of that fat man, he could deal with them in this isolated alleyway.

"Why are you following me?" Sebas says. He didn't even bother to turn around to see who it was. He was interested in the demonic presence he could sense that accompanied his follower but finding out their intentions was problem number one.

"I am sorry. I wanted to talk to you but you move pretty fast for an older gentleman Mr..." Lakyus says to him

"I am Sebas, Ms..." he says

"Oh yes, that was very rude of me not to introduce myself. My name is Lakyus Alvein Dale Aindra leader of the Adamantite adventurer group Blue Rose. It is nice to make your acquaintance Mr. Sebas."

"It is nice to meet you also Lady Aindra. How may I help you?" Sebas asks

"Just Lakyus is fine. I gave up my noble title to become an adventurer. I saw your moves back there but have never seen you around before. Are you new to the Kingdom?" she asks him

"Yes, Lady Lakyus. My Lady and I have only been here a week." he tells her

"That would be why I don't know you Mr. Sebas. Can you tell me how you got so fast?" Lakyus asks

"I am simply an old man who knows hold to handle himself Lady Lakyus." Sebas replies

"Please just call me Lakyus Mr. Sebas and I've never met a man who could just handle himself who could move that fast." Lakyus says

"A butler who cannot defend his lady as well as he serves her is not fit to be a butler, and I refer to you as lady out of respect. It is not very often you meet a woman with the will to match her looks Lady Lakyus." he says

Lakyus starts to blush at the compliment but quickly composes herself to figure out what exactly he means. How could he know of her will, they had never met before.

"While I appreciate the compliment, I'm not quite sure what you mean by it Mr. Sebas." she says to him

"I am talking about the will to resist a cursed demonic blade and of course your beauty to match that will." Sebas states.

There was no emotion to his statement, it almost made it sound like it was simply a fact to Lakyus. She still couldn't help but blush this time. People never said things like that to her because they knew who she was. It was a different experience for her.

"You sure are the charmer aren't you Mr. Sebas. How did you know my sword was cursed by a demon?" she asks him

"I can feel the demonic presence emanating from it. I'm sure it is quite difficult to resist. How long have you had that weapon Lady Lakyus?" he asks Lakyus

"Almost four years now Mr. Sebas. So you know the curse is demonic? I heard it used to belong to a cursed knight, one of the 13 heroes, but don't know much about it other than that and how to use the special ability for an area attack." she says

"If you don't mind Lady Lakyus could we walk and talk? I was actually headed on an errand for my lady." Sebas asks

"If you are alright with me accompanying you, that is fine with me Mr. Sebas." she replies

"My previous lord had a weapon with the same curse. He did not wield it, he was a collector as he put it. He loved rare things and how they worked. That particular curse is quite wicked in its function. The blade is not actually cursed but it is at the same time."

This makes Lakyus raise an eyebrow. How can something be cursed but not cursed at the same time? It just didn't make any sense.

"I see your confusion at my statement. What I mean to say is, the voice in your mind is not actually real. You believe to be fighting for control of your mind by some demonic entity correct?" he asks her

"Yes, how could you know that? I have only ever told a handful of people." she says to him

"It is as I said, my lord had a weapon with this curse. That being said, it is actually cursed in a sense. If you remove the curse from the blade, the special attacks and abilities will cease to function also. So the trade off is, you must endure the battle for your mind if you wish to wield the weapon at its highest capabilities while not actually battling for your mind."

Lakyus was a pretty intelligent woman. She was nowhere near the level of her friend Princess Renner but being the leader of an adamantite adventurer party required above average intelligence. That being said, she only understood about half of what Sebas was talking about. She found it interesting that he was not only strong but well versed in many things.

"You know quite a lot about weapons and curses for a butler Mr. Sebas."

"My lord was a collector and I spent all my time by his side so I picked up a few things in my time with him." Sebas says

"Do you know of any other weapons of similar quality to mine?" Lakyus asks

"Yes, there are many tales of weapons of that level Lady Lakyus." Sebas says to her

Sebas and Lakyus talked about weapons, curses, magic, and helping the weak. When they reached the Magician's Guild where Sebas was headed, he tried to say goodbye only to find out she was headed there also to buy scrolls. They chatted some more while looking through scrolls.

Sebas was impressed such a young lady was so strong-willed and seeking knowledge of all kinds. When he heard her story of giving up her noble title to become an adventurer he was actually kind of disappointed. The nobles he met were all self-centered and greedy. He thought this Kingdom could use more nobles with the mindset of Lady Lakyus.

They had talked so long at the Magician's Guild that neither of them realized how late it had got. Then they both realized the time and the fact they were both late. Sebas had yet to meet a human here with a decent moral standard that is probably why he enjoyed his talk with Lady Lakyus so much.

Lakyus enjoyed all the stories Mr. Sebas told her. It felt like she was sitting by the campfire again like a runaway little girl, dreaming of legendary weapons she would one day get and become a great adventurer.

"It was very nice to chat with you Lady Lakyus. I wish you a good night." Sebas says

"It was indeed a great chat Mr. Sebas. If you ever have time to share some more of your stories come by the Royal Flower Inn. It is where my team and I stay. We would be happy to have you anytime." Lakyus says to him.

Sebas and Lakyus bid farewell and went on their separate ways. Sebas couldn't take his normal scenic route home because of the late hour. He had to take a few alleys and move at a decent pace instead of enjoying his walks like he normally did. As he was getting close to the mansion Solution and he was calling home, for now, he saw a sack get tossed out the back of an establishment. When the sack hit the road he heard what sounded like a cry come from the bag.

He quickly used his hand to slash at the bag from 50 feet away. His unarmed attack was so powerful it actually turned the wind into a slicing attack. He cuts the top of the bag open with his attack and saw a bruised and bloodied arm fall out of the sack. As he was walking up to check out who was inside, a man came out of the door.

"Hey, old man. Get lost I'm taking out the trash and it is none of your business." the muscle head says

"So trash is it..." Sebas bends down and looks at the girl in the sack.

It looks like she has been beaten to near death and would die soon without a proper healer. He isn't quite sure if his Healing KI would be of any use to someone in this state. It wasn't designed to heal wounds of this significance.

"Tell me, do you want a second chance at life or would you rather die and be done with it?" Sebas asks the beaten body

The girl in the sack makes a wheezing noise but doesn't move at all. Sebas asks again hoping she has the will to fight on.

"Do you want me to help you?" he asks

The girl makes a series of noises again but this time she reaches out and grabs onto Sebas with a strength Sebas didn't think someone in that state could have. As he is about to pick her up the muscle head chimes in again.

"Hey, old man! I told you to beat it. This doesn't concern you."

"You said she was trash. I will take her off your hands. You will not see her again." Sebas tells him

"You aren't taking her anywhere. If I don't take out the trash properly it's my ass. Now put the girl down and go on your way before I have to make you." he says

The muscle head had no idea what just happened. One minute he was about to have to beat an old man to death the next he was bleeding from his nose like a fountain, eight of his teeth were laying on the ground, and so was he.

He simply couldn't perceive what happened. Sebas had kicked him right in the face. He only used .5% of his power so he wouldn't kill the man but it should be enough to teach him a lesson.

"That is your warning. You are lucky I don't turn your establishment in for slavery. It is illegal in this Kingdom after all. Tell them whatever you like but I am leaving with this girl."

As Sebas says that he continues walking away from the muscle head. He hears the man yell out to him as he is about to round the corner.

"You have no idea who you pissed off! They are going to come for her and you old man!"

Sebas pays the thug no mind and continues on his way to the mansion. Once he gets inside, he takes the girl to a guest room and gently sets her down on the bed. He covers her up and is about to head to get Solution when he feels something grab onto his jacket. He looks down and sees the girl holding onto him not wanting to let go.

"You are safe here. I am going to get someone to heal you because mine is not enough for your wounds. I will be right back."

As Sebas finishes he heads off to get Solution. The girl didn't have the strength to hold onto him when he went to find Solution and her arm just dangled limply off the bed. Sebas went and got Solution and filled her in on the situation while walking back to the guest room. Once inside the guest room, he asked her to do something she didn't agree with at all.

"You want me to waste one of the precious heal scrolls Lord Ainz gave to us on this lowly insect Sebas?" she says

"Yes Solution, I cannot use scrolls and you can so use one on the girl." he replies

"Lord Ainz gave these to us in case of an emergency. I do not think this constitutes an emergency Sebas." she says

"Use the scroll and I will take responsibility if Lord Ainz is displeased with my decision." he tells her

With a great reluctance, Solution used the scroll on the girl. Everything on her cleared up in an instant and Solution thought she looked rather tasty. It even cured the STDs the girl had so she was just like new. Since Sebas was going to take responsibility, who was she to question her superior but if Sebas didn't inform Lord Ainz soon, she would do it for him.

 **Kamigami Shuto, Capital of the Slaine Theocracy...**

In an underground meeting hall in the capital of the Slaine Theocracy sat the Six Cardinals of the Theocracy. There was rarely an occasion for all six to need to be present for such meetings but this meeting was a very important one. Even the Pope of the Slaine Theocracy was present for this meeting, showing just how important this meeting was.

Around the table were Berenice Santini, the Cardinal of Fire, Ginedine Guelfi, the Cardinal of Water, Dominic Partouche, the Cardinal of Wind, Raymond Lauransan, the Cardinal of Earth, Yvon Dracowa, the Cardinal of Light, Maximillian Lagier, the Cardinal of Darkness, and the Pontifex Maximus.

They were all going over the reports delivered to them of the Thousand Mile Astrologers account of what she witnessed before the Sunlight Scripture and half the Black Scripture disappeared and they lost contact with them. As they went over the pages, no one could understand how this happened. What the Thousand Mile Astrologer told in her report sounded almost impossible.

"So let me get this straight. Thousand Mile Astrologer was keeping watch over the Sunlight Scripture. They were about to kill Gazef Stronoff finally and her vision was suddenly blocked and she couldn't see anything. Then when her vision cleared, all the Sunlight Scripture was gone and there was nothing left on the plain but blood?" Raymond Lauransan asks

"That is what she told me, Raymond." Dominic Partouche responds

"And the same thing happened to the Black Scripture? They were about to use the Downfall of Castle and Country on that vampire and her vision was suddenly blocked and when she could see again half our greatest unit and Lady Kaire were nowhere to be found?" Yvon Dracowa asks

"Once again, yes that is what she told me." Dominic answers again

"I don't understand how that is even possible. The Thousand Mile Astrologer is the most powerful diviner since the Six Gods left us. How could someone block her scrying?" Ginedine Guelfi asks them

"We are still trying to figure that out. Since she was unable to see anything that happened we have no idea where to even start looking at. Each Scripture was attacked in different locations. The only thing that is the same is that they were both inside the Re-Estize Kingdom. There is always the possibility that the Kingdom found an ancient treasure to use against scrying but Gazef Stronoff possesses all the Kingdom's treasures for his use as Warrior Captain as far as we know." Dominic tells them

"I know figuring out what happened to them is a top priority but what kind of military loss are we looking at losing the entire Sunlight Scripture and half of the Black Scripture?" the Pontifex Maximus asks the Cardinals

All the Cardinals are looking at each other, they seem to be trying to figure out exactly what to say to the Pontifex Maximus. The loss of an entire unit and half of their greatest unit was a tremendous blow to the Slaine Theocracy. If they were attacked now by a decent military force. It would be hard for them to survive it at the moment. Their only advantage still was the treasures left by the Six Gods. Finally, Raymond Lauransan, the Cardinal of Earth and the commander of the six scriptures gave the best answer he could.

"Normally losing the entire Sunlight Scripture and half of the Black Scripture would set us back about 25 years. However, we lost two of the three strongest God-Kin in the Theocracy, Dedrick Palar, The Captain of the Black Scripture and Quaiesse Quintia, the One Man Army. Without those two to bare children for the Theocracy we may never recover from this unless Zesshi decides to have many children in the future and we all know how unlikely that is to happen." he tells the Pontifex Maximus

"So what are we doing about this situation? Have you deployed the Windflower Scripture or Clearwater Scripture to the Kingdom yet to find out what happened to them?" the Pope asks

"No, after losing that much military power, we have recalled all the scriptures back to the Theocracy with the exception of the Holocaust Scripture. They are currently helping in the war with the Elves. If we remove them, the elves might actually start to gain an advantage over us." Raymond tells him

"We have to make all the God-Kin find suitable partners as soon as possible. We might even have to force Zesshi to find one as well." the Pope says to them

"I do not think that would be wise. Zesshi might leave the Theocracy and seek out a partner if we push her and that would leave us at a point where even the Kingdom might be able to take us out if she is gone. I do not think the other God-Kin will object though." Maximillian says to the Pope

"That is all we can do for now. Once the God-Kin return, have them start the interviews. I want all of you to find as many suitable partners as possible for all the God-Kin. We will reconvene after the interviews and discuss our future in more detail." the Pope says

 **Back in Nazarick...**

Ainz is on the Fifth floor of Nazarick trying to catch up on his undead creating he has been putting off for weeks now. He can only make so many per day but since they were permanent it would not make much of a difference if he did this as much as he could. He was almost out of create undead for the day, he was saving one mid-tier undead creation for a punishment he would soon finally give out. It made him grin knowing what he was going to do to Khajit. The man should have taken his offer when he presented it to him.

He racked his brain for hours and hours trying to figure out what to do with Clementine's body after the shadow demons had brought both the bodies back to Nazarick as instructed. He didn't see the point in making her just another Death Knight and it certainly wouldn't be any kind of punishment to be a mindless servant if she couldn't experience it. He supposed she didn't actually do anything to Ainz.

Albedo, on the other hand, wanted her punished for eternity. He didn't realize when Clementine insulted the Pleiades that Albedo would take it so personally. She truly wanted this woman to suffer but Ainz still couldn't think of a way to do that. It finally came to him while he was contemplating what rewards to give all his servants who had been doing such a good job.

{Shalltear Bloodfallen, are you busy right now?}

{I am never too busy for you Lord Ainz. What do you need of your servant?}

{If you are free, I have something I would like to give you. Can you meet me in the Frozen Prison?}

{I will be right there Lord Ainz!}

As soon as the message ended, Ainz could see a Gate open a few feet from him and out stepped Shalltear Bloodfallen. She immediately kneeled before the supreme being.

"You may rise Shalltear." Ainz says

"Thank you my lord." she says

"Follow me, I have something for you." he tells her

They walk farther into the Fifth floor to a room known as the Freezer. It was the area in Nazarick where all the bodies for undead creation where stored and some of the larger creatures, like dragons, that they used for meals. Once inside the freezer, Ainz stops and turns to Shalltear.

"I know you lost two of your Vampire Brides in the fight against the Black Scripture. I wish to give you two bodies to replace them. The first one you will not really know about, but you turning her into a Vampire Bride will fulfill the request to make this woman suffer for eternity. Please use her however you like."

As Ainz finishes up saying that to Shalltear, he pulls out the body of Clementine. This would be the perfect way to make her suffer as Albedo wanted and he wouldn't have to use his ability to make it happen.

"The other one, I'm sure you will enjoy even more..." he says

"Lord Ainz, I appreciate your generosity but I failed and almost got mind controlled. If it hadn't of been for you and Lady Taylar, I would be being controlled by our enemy right now and telling them everything they wanted to know about Nazarick. I do not think that deserves a reward." she says to him

"I understand you feel that way Shalltear but there is nothing you can do against a World Item. If Taylar, Albedo, and I did not possess World Items when we fought them, we would have been mind controlled also. I sent you out in the world without a means to protect yourself from such an attack. It was my fault you got into that situation, not yours Shalltear." he says apologetically

"Lord Ainz! You do not need to apologize to a servant who has failed you!" she kneels down before him

"I already told you that you did not fail Shalltear. We captured half the Black Scripture, the Theocracy strongest unit according to Neuronist. You also captured one of the three top martial artists in the world, an arcane caster from this world, and a divine caster. You accomplished the mission I sent you on before you even came across those people from the Slaine Theocracy. You should be proud you finished your mission so quickly Shalltear. So please rise and receive a small reward for your hard work." Ainz says then picks Shalltear up from the ground. Having the supreme one grab her hand and pick her up was reward enough for Shalltear. She didn't really need much else in her opinion.

"Thank you Lord Ainz. You truly are a kind ruler." Shalltear says still touching the hand Ainz grabbed

"On to the second one. I believe you will recognize this one." he says to her

He goes to pick up Clementine to throw her over his should but Shalltear interrupts him.

"Please Lord Ainz. You should not be dirtying yourself by carrying such a lowly creature. I will carry her for you, my lord." Shalltear says and picks up the body instead

They are making their way to the Frozen Prison where all the prisoners are being held. Some of the Black Scripture has already been interrogated by Neuronist other were in the process of her questioning Ainz could tell by the terror-filled screams coming out of her favorite room. Ainz stole a glance at Shalltear and could see the smile on her face from the screams of the scripture. He supposed Shalltear did like to cause her prey to fear for their lives before she took them. It shouldn't be a surprise she enjoyed this noise.

"Here we are..." he stops in front of a cell with someone inside "I believe you should remember her Shalltear." Ainz says

Shalltear looks inside the cell and immediately recognizes the woman. It is the divine magic caster she captured along with the arcane caster and Brain. She wondered why Lord Ainz was giving up a divine magic caster from this world so easily.

"Lord Ainz, do you not want a divine caster from this world to study? I believe she would be much more useful to you my lord." she says

"Since you captured her, I believe it is fitting she take the place of one of the Vampire Brides you lost in that fight. Also, two members of the Scripture we captured can use divine magic so I can study them. They attacked you, Taylar, and Albedo. They will suffer as much pain and despair as they can possibly handle before I turn them into undead!" Ainz states.

Shalltear could hear the anger in his voice when he said they attack her, Taylar, and Albedo. She realized Lord Ainz cared for everyone in Nazarick as much as everyone believed he did. To get just as angry about them attacking Shalltear as he did Lady Taylar was proof of her lord's kindness and compassion for everyone in Nazarick.

"Thank you Lord Ainz, I will make sure both of them serve Nazarick from now until eternity!" Shalltear exclaims

"I know you will Shalltear. Now, I have other business to attend to. Take your new pets and have some fun with them. Try not to break them on the first day." he says with a smile

Shalltear grabs the body of Clementine and goes in the cell with the divine magic caster. Since the caster was still alive, Shalltear used her ability and turned her into a Vampire Bride right there in the cell so there was no way she could cause trouble on her way back to her home.

Once she was in the cell, she bit down on her three middle fingers to draw her blood out. She stabbed her fingers into the chest of the caster right into her heart and began pouring magic and negative energy into her body. After just a few seconds, the caster's skin started turning pale, her eyes turned to a blood red color, her ears slightly elongated like an elf, and the gear she was wearing turned into the white dress all Vampire Brides wore. Once the transformation was complete, the new Vampire Bride knelt before Shalltear.

"I am ready for your command Mistress." she says

"Carry this body and follow me. We are going to your new home for the rest of eternity." Shalltear says

Ainz was very intrigued how Shalltear's Vampire Bride creation worked. He wondered if he could pour his magic, negative energy, and blood into something and create a new form of undead. He would have to experiment with this later on. Demiurge would be a good person to consult about something like this. First, he had one more thing to do before meeting with Albedo for her surprise.

It was time to get Khajit's body and have some fun tormenting him. He went to the spot right next to where Clementine's body was kept and pulled out Khajit's, he couldn't wait to mess with this pathetic necromancer. He uses his mid-tier undead creation to make Khajit an Elder Lich just like he wanted. Now, he could find out why he wanted to be an Elder Lich so bad and make this fool suffer.

"I am ready to serve you, my master!" Lich Khajit says

"Ah Khajit, you should have taken my offer before spouting your nonsense to me. It would have worked out much better for you in the end." Ainz says

"I do not know what you mean master?" Khajit says

"Oh, that's right. You were already dead when I dismissed my armor."

 ***CREATE GREATER ITEM***

Ainz cast his spell to create his Momon persona. Khajit's rotting eyes go wide with the realization of who his new master truly is. Ainz quickly dismisses the spell and goes back to being his fallen angel self.

"I told you, you should have accepted my offer." he says

"I am sorry master. I did not realize you were the God of Death." Khajit says

"So tell me Khajit, why were you trying to become an Elder Lich?" Ainz asks

"I wished to pass the potential of a human and gain enough power to learn spells of the 7th tier. I wished to be able to cast the spell Undead Army without any assistance." Khajit tells him

"Oh, so you wanted more spell casting power. That is the reason huh. That is perfect, I now have the perfect punishment for you declining my generous offer." Ainz says to him

"I shall do whatever you desire master." he replies

"Of course you will, I command you now you idiot. Your punishment will be to work in the library in Nazarick as Titus' helper. You will sort, categorize, and maintain the spell books of Nazarick. These spell tomes possess magic up to the 10th tier. Magic you probably didn't even know existed. You are probably wondering how this is a punishment? It is simple, you are never allowed to open a single page of the books. You will never gain more knowledge than you currently possess and when I start to take over this world, you will be my paperwork bitch doing nothing but administrative work until your worthless existence ends. Do you understand?" he says

"Yes master." is all Khajit can say

"Very good, now report your sorry ass to Titus and get to work." Ainz says

Now that his punishment of Clementine and Khajit was finished it was time to meet up with Albedo. She should have the tomes he requested from the Library and he had a surprise for her as well in the Frozen Prison. He is sure she will enjoy it, he was looking forward to it as well.

{Albedo, where are you currently at?}

{I just entered the canteena, my love. I was going to have lunch with the maids and some of the Pleiades.}

{Lunch already. Time flies when you are creating undead and handing out punishments. I will join you for lunch if that is OK with you.}

{I would love that!}

He can hear her excitement through the message. He hadn't seen Albedo or Taylar in a few hours and he honestly missed both of them. He had gotten so used to seeing them throughout most of the day that when they weren't around him for too long he got kind of lonely. They were the only two who didn't treat him like some kind of God. Well, Albedo was still working on that but she was getting better.

He opened a Gate to the canteena to meet Albedo for lunch. When he stepped through the Gate everyone in the canteena got up and knelt for the arrival of the ruler of Nazarick. He saw Albedo standing nearby about to welcome him. He walked over to Albedo, wrapped his arms around her waist, kissed her, picked her up, spun her around, and then set her back down.

Albedo was so surprised by the sudden affection from him she didn't really know what to say. After last night it was apparent he cared for her as much as Lady Taylar to her but she had never even seen him act like this with Taylar let alone her.

"Sorry for the sudden action Albedo. I haven't seen you or Taylar for hours and missed you. Speaking of Taylar, why isn't she here?" he asks her

"No need to apologize love. You can do that to me anytime you want as much as you want." she says with a smile "As far as Taylar, she said she wanted to have lunch with Aureole Omega. She hadn't seen her in a while and she had some things to discuss with her. Something about the Slaine Theocracy and the Holy Kingdom." Albedo tells him

"Did you get the books I requested from the library?" he asks

"I did love. If you don't mind me asking. Why do you need a book about tier 8 and 9 magic and greater doppelgangers?" she asks genuinely curious what he is going to use them for

"They are not actually for me. They are rewards for Narberal Gamma that I am going to give her at our next audience. I am going to give them to her so she can choose if she wishes to progress as a caster or raise her racial levels to the point she could become a greater doppelganger." he tells her

"That is very kind of you love. She has been working very hard to keep us safe when we leave Nazarick." Albedo says

Ainz forgets they are in the canteena and not only are the homunculi maids present but some of the Pleiades. He probably shouldn't have said that out loud. Narberal will probably find out before the audience now. He turns to everyone in the canteena.

"Please, no one tell Narberal about the tomes. I want her to be surprised and I'm sure she would probably say she didn't deserve them if she found out beforehand." Ainz says to everyone

"YES LORD AINZ!" everyone says in unison

"Thank you everyone. Now, let's go get us some lunch." Ainz says.

He takes Albedo's hand and leads her to the food. He never ate food when they left Nazarick. It just all tasted like garbage to him after eating here. He just faked eating things when necessary but loved eating in Nazarick. The cooks here were spectacular and he always remembered to praise them after he finished.

When he finishes his lunch, he begins to stand to take his plate back to the kitchen when every single person in the canteena stands up to take it for him. The all say...

"Lord Ainz please let us clear your plate. A supreme being should not be doing something so lowly as clearing his own dishes!" after they all say that, they begin arguing over who should get the honor of clearing his plate until a much louder voice interrupted all of them.

"Everyone calm down!" Albedo yells. They all stop talking and stand there silently.

"Very good. Now, I will settle this debate right now. I will clear his plate. It is one of my jobs as one of his wives to take care of him. All of you can sit back down." she says and gets up to grab his plate for him. Once she makes it to him, he says something he definitely thought he needed too.

"Albedo, it is not one of your duties to clear my dishes. I can handle it." he says

"I want to do it love. You have taken such good care of me the last two days..." she gets a crimson blush on her face "it is the least I can do and it is no trouble." she finishes

"But..." he stops when she simply grabs his plate and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

He looks up to see everyone in the canteena giving them an "Awwww~" face. It is a little embarrassing to him but for a different reason then you would think. Taylar and Albedo had been doing a lot for him. It was true he was calling them his wives and they were calling him their husband, but it was just in name only. They were being the perfect wives anyone could ever hope to find but they really weren't his wives.

He supposes that was his fault. He tried to rationalize it by thinking he was too busy running Nazarick but everyone was helping with that. He would have to do something about that and soon. He thought of the perfect way to do it and decided he would start his plan right after he and Albedo finished with her surprise.

"Thank you for sharing lunch with me everyone. You all are doing a great job, keep up the good work."

Ainz then stands up and goes over to Albedo. It was time for her gift and he hoped she liked it.

"As for you..." he says and gets right up against her. He reaches into his inventory and pulls out a heavy black cloak. It looks to be made from the same feathers Albedo's wings are made out of. He throws the cloak over her shoulders. She is going to need it on the Fifth floor "I have a gift for you. Come with me." he says and takes her hand.

 ***GATE***

Ainz and Albedo appear in front of a prison cell door. Albedo knows she is in the Frozen Prison but is surprised not to hear screams right now. She knew Neuronist was interrogating some of the Black Scripture and it was surprising they weren't singing. When she looked around for the other cell doors, she noticed there were no other ones.

Even being the Overseer, she didn't know there was a place like this in Nazarick. Even the door before her was different than the other cell doors. It looked much sturdier and radiated more magic than normal. She was about to ask where they were when Ainz said something.

"I know you have no idea where we are Albedo. So I will tell you. We are in the Frozen Prison but in a secret area built by the combined efforts of me, Punitto Moe, Ulbert, and Nishikienrai. This cell was built to contain someone of comparable might to us in case we ever needed to question someone like that and they were reluctant. Neuronist is good at what she does but she is still only level 23. If someone of my power were to be interrogated by her, I doubt it would do more then just tickle. Everything inside this cell is of the highest magic quality, from the material to the wards, and even the tools inside."

He walks up to a pad on the right side of the door. He quickly bits his thumb to draw a little blood. He tested this earlier to see if it actually functioned as intended and was pleased to see it did. It worked with his blood and it was designed to only open with the blood of one of the four architects of this cell. He obviously couldn't test it with the other three.

The door opens and he motions her inside. When Albedo entered she could see he was not kidding. You could feel the magic in the air that's how much of it was in here. She could see the table in an upright position but she was facing the back of it. As she made her way around she could finally make out who was on the table.

"Momonga, is that the Black Scripture leader?" she asks

"Yes, it is. Obviously not a being of comparable strength to me. That is not why he is here."

He brings Albedo in front of him and shows her the table of tools to use on the man. There are things there she has no idea what they do. She had a little familiarity with torture techniques but it wasn't something she practiced very often. She wondered why he brought her here for this.

"I know you have been changing a lot lately Albedo. You have been perfect, to be honest, but here is the thing... you are a demon. Just like I am the Angel of Death, our nature requires certain things from us. You are keeping in a lot of emotions and thoughts interacting with so many humans. It is not good to bottle something like that up too much or you will explode one day. For me, being the Angel of Death requires me to cause or witness death and pain. It is the reason I keep snapping for stupid reasons. If I cannot kill something or cause it pain, physical pain, it bottles up inside me until I get angry and snap. You are a demon with an incredibly negative karma value. I know you need to cause those you deem unworthy pain and suffering to satisfy your nature. So, my love, we are going to torture this piece of trash to satisfy our nature. That way it does not affect us at the wrong time, and we can hear the information straight from his mouth without a report." he says

The farther Momonga got into his explanation the larger the smile on Albedo's face got. She had been trying hard, incredibly hard, to act like Taylar wanted her to but she was a dam getting ready to explode. The way humans around her talked to Momonga and Taylar pissed her off to no end. She was pretty sure if she had to walk into the adventurers guild again and watch those disgusting human stare at her like a piece of meat. She would snap and level the whole building. She couldn't believe that Momonga was not only doing this for her but needed something similar because of his race.

"You are the greatest husband ever!" Albedo says and jumps into his arms to kiss him.

As they are kissing, Ainz sees the Captain staring right at him. He knows he heard everything but doesn't care. What bothers him is that he can look at Albedo. Albedo hears the man scream out in pain and stops kissing Momonga to see what happened. When she looks over she sees him pulling his fingers out of his eyes.

"You do not deserve to stare at a woman this beautiful!" he says

He kisses Albedo again then says...

"Shall we get started, love?"

 **8th Floor Cherry Blossom Sanctuary...**

Taylar had just arrived at the sanctuary after using her ring of Ainz Ooal Gown. She tried to visit Aureole Omega as often as she could but she never left the sanctuary so sometimes it was hard to do. Today she planned to spend a couple hours here. She was going to have lunch with her, make sure she was doing good, tell her about some of the things that happened outside Nazarick, and hopefully get information on what she had her looking into.

She had given Aureole Omega plenty of time to gather the information she had asked for. It had been since their encounter with the Sunlight Scripture that she requested she looks into this for her. Given her scrying abilities, Taylar had no doubt she had at least obtained some useful information for her. Taylar had a good amount of scrying spells as a diviner but the things Aureole Omega could do with her scry's was much more then Taylar.

While they possessed the same spells to scry, Aureole Omega could use a good amount of her spells through her scrying windows. She could even counter spell another caster trying to dispel or attack her scrying. She was also nearly impossible to detect when she was scrying on you. Since monitoring Nazarick's teleportation wasn't very time consuming, she had given her orders to gather Intel for her. She was her little girl after all.

As she opened the door to the sanctuary, she took in the sight of it once again as she had never been there before. This place always reminded her of her ideal Japanese area. A peaceful and calming place, one where you could relax. The whole sanctuary gave off that vibe and the rows upon rows of Sakura trees lining the inside with their pedals covering the ground seemed to bring a bit of extra life to the place. She made her way to the back of the sanctuary where her little girl was so she could spend some time with her. When she opened the back door she saw her sitting there like a good little girl, looking into a scrying window.

"Mother! You are here!" Aureole says and jumps up to give her a hug.

"I know you felt me teleport here. You don't have to act so surprised I'm here." Taylar says to her as she embraces her back

"Not surprised, excited! I love it when you come by!" she says

"I love it too. How has my little girl been?" Taylar asks

"I'm bored mother. I love serving you and Nazarick but always being in the sanctuary gets boring." she says to her. Taylar just giggles at this

"I know baby. When we get a good handle on this New World I'm sure you will be able to leave the sanctuary if you want, but for now, you are doing the most good staying here. Your intel gathering skills are second to none. Speaking of that, how much information have you gathered on what I ask you to look into?" she asks Aureole

"Quite a lot mother. Would you just like the highlights? It will take some time to go over every detail in all the reports." she asks

"No, I want to go over all of it. I wanted to spend some time with you today. We will be back in Nazarick for a couple of days at the least and I missed my little girl." Taylar says.

This gets a big smile from Aureole and she gives her a hug again. They both take a seat in the sanctuary and start to go over the Intel.

"Which one would you like to start with mother?" she asks

"Tell me about the Holy Kingdom." Taylar says

"I'm surprised you don't want to know about the Slaine Theocracy. They did attack you twice alre-" Aureole stops mid-sentence. She definitely just gave herself away.

"Wait, how did you know they attacked me twice? Aureole! Were you watching me?" she says in a motherly tone.

"I-I-I-I just want to make sure you and father are alright!" she reasons to her. There's no way she would get mad at her for that. Right?

"I know you're worried but we have Albedo and Narberal with us. We will be fine, I promise. So, no more checking in on your mother! I'm the one who is suppose to worry about you."

"Sorry, mom..."

"It's OK. Now, about the Holy Kingdom." Taylar says

"I honestly think you are going to hate them more than the Slaine Theocracy mother."

"I doubt that is possible but let's hear your reasoning." Taylar says

"First, the Holy Queen, Calca Bessarez. A title completely no suited to her. She is a divine magic caster who has developed a large number of spells, and the first ever Holy Queen in the Kingdom's history. Sounds good right, well, all the spells she has created have been for beauty purposes. She also has kept them a secret from everyone else and keeps her crown by being pretty and a divine magic caster. About her casting abilities, I honestly can't say what spells she can cast other than those beauty spells. Of all the times I have watched her, I have never seen her use a spell to heal an injured or sick person once. I have only witnessed her casting spells on herself. To top off our lovely Holy Queen, she has ordered the death of thousands upon thousands of men, women, and children. Most of those she reasons are demi-human races so they are nothing but monsters but we know it is just a reason to justify genocide."

Aureole looks at Taylar and sees the small porcelain teacup that was in her hand is now nothing but dust. Her mother did not seem happy and that was just the first person. She had reports on at least 10 others she thought she should hear about.

"Mother, are you alright?" she asks

"I am fine baby. Keep going just summarize a bit." Taylar says

"Yes mother. Next is Prince Caspond. Seems like a nice guy stays out of the spotlight often since he is embarrassed his younger sister passed him up for the throne. His favorite thing to do is hit prostitutes while he sleeps with them. Next, we have Kelart Custodio, the High Priestess of the Holy Kingdom. She does occasionally heal people but she is actually the most powerful divine caster in the Kingdom's history. Only two people know she can cast tier 4 and 5 spells, the Holy Queen and her sister Remedios Custodio. She hides her power because she wants nothing more than to take down the nobles who threaten her and the Holy Queens reign. Which leads me to Remedios Custodio, Paladin Grandmaster of the Holy Kingdom and sister of the High Priestess. The woman is an idiot. She bases everything she does off the ideals of the Holy Queen which means kill anything that isn't human. It's a shame, she is almost as pretty as the Holy Queen. Then there is Gustav Montagnes, Vice Captain of the Paladin Order. He is second in command and actually seems like a decent man. I believe if it benefited his kingdom, he would turn on the Holy Queen regardless of the source or race of the help."

Aureole then proceeded to explain to her some of the nobles of the Northern Holy Kingdom along with some of the higher level priests in the church. By the time she was done explaining the situation in that region, Taylar wanted to punch something. These people were just using religion and their position to do what they pleased and helped almost no one. There were some people she heard that were good people but there were not many.

"That is it for the northern nobles, the southern nobles are just as bad, some of them are worse depending on your morals." Aureole says to her.

Taylar motions her to continue. She told her about the almost civil war, the state of the commoners there, the economy, living conditions, prominent nobles, and their actions. By the time she was done going over the entire Holy Kingdom, she could only think of one thing to say to Aureole.

"You were right. I hate them more than the Slaine Theocracy."

"Would you like to hear about the Slaine Theocracy now mother?" Aureole asks

"Yes baby." Taylar says

"The Slaine Theocracy is run by six cardinals and a Pope. The six cardinals each control a different special unit of the Slaine Theocracy based on the element of the cardinal. They line up like you think they would with the exception of the Black Scripture. They are not commanded by the Cardinal of the Dark. He commands the Holocaust Scripture which is currently fighting a war with the elves. The Cardinal of Earth commands the Black Scripture instead."

She then goes on to explain the Six Gods of the Slaine Theocracy. The human supremacy ideals of the Slaine Theocracy. How slavery is a big thing there and demi-human and heteromorphic races cost big money as slaves for their racial enhancements. She tells her about the God-Kin. Someone named Zesshi who Aureole has never seen. She has just been mentioned a bunch of times by various Cardinals.

"The only two things really of note is your capture of the Sunlight Scripture and half the Black Scripture has severely weakened their military power and there is actually an underground area in the Slaine Theocracy capital that even my scrying cannot see into. As such, I have no idea what is down there other than tunnels which I see people patrolling on occasion."

"You have done a wonderful job baby. I know your skills are great but how did you get this much information on two nations so quickly?" Taylar asks

"Well, they both made it easy on me. Only that one area in the Slaine Theocracy could resist my scrying and the Slaine Theocracy likes to meet up in a room that has incredibly weak protections. It gave me a lot of time to devote to the Holy Kingdom." she tells her

"Thank you. All of this will be very helpful. Are you hungry? I brought your favorite lunch." Taylar tells Aureole

"Dragon Steak and Chocolate Ice Cream!" she yells out

"Yes baby."

Taylar can't help but giggle at her excitement. They ate lunch together, talked about whatever came to mind, and then Taylar had to go meet up with Ainz to check on the maids training. They both enjoyed every minute of it until it was over. Taylar used her ring of Ainz Ooal Gown to appear outside the office of Ainz.

"Hello Increment. Is Lord Ainz in his office?" she asks

"Yes Queen Taylar." she says

"Increment, why did you call me Queen and not Lady?"

"D-D-Did you and King Ainz not make it official my Queen?" she says kind of scared that she might have made a mistake.

"What do you mean make it official?"

"Weren't you trying to make a prince or princess for Nazarick's future?" she asks

"Hahahahahahahaha... sorry I didn't mean to laugh at you. Yes, we were trying to make an heir for Nazarick but that wasn't why we were doing it. We love each other that is why. Hopefully one day, that will lead to an heir but we can talk about that in the future. For now please just call me Lady Taylar. I know you'll never just call me Taylar. Speaking of love, Lord Ainz tells me you have taken a liking to our new apprentice Peter." she smiles at the girl

"H-H-He is just nice to talk to Lady Taylar." she shyly says

"I bet it has nothing to do with those muscles huh." she giggles "well good luck Increment. Try not to break his heart and if you ever want to talk about it, come find me." Taylar says

"Thank You Lady Taylar!" she says then opens the door for her to the office

"Ainz, you are never going to believe the conversation I just had with Increment." Taylar says

"Change of plans. We aren't going to see the maids yet..."Ainz says

 **Guild masters office on the 10th Floor...**

Ainz had just finished talking with Demiurge, Aura, Mare, Pandora, and Cocytus. All were reporting over message except Pandora who was in the office giving Ainz his report in person. As the one in charge of Nazarick while they were away, there was no need to use message for his report. Sometimes Ainz wanted to do it though. He created his flamboyant personality so he couldn't be mad at Pandora. He actually didn't mind being called father anymore either. He was actually excited at the prospect of being one. Not that he would let his kids leave Nazarick until they were at least 500 years old... maybe older. That's not being too protective right?

The only person left to talk to was Sebas. He kind of missed the old butler. It was nice having the maids here with him but Sebas was a different type of person then they were.

{Sebas, what do you have to report on the Re-Estize Kingdom.}

{Lord Ainz! I was expecting Pandora's Actor my lord.}

{I am in Nazarick and need to catch up on Intel. Give me a detailed one and leave nothing out. I'm not sure how often I will get to do this.}

{Yes Lord Ainz. Most of the nobles in this Kingdom have nothing noble about them. There are a few exceptions but not many. We have yet to meet with any real powerful nobles. They call themselves the Six Great Nobles but I can't comment on them personally. The other faction is the Royal Family and it would be impossible for nobles of our status to get an audience with them. I can only base my report on what I hear from the people. The current King is passable. They say he isn't great but he isn't bad either. He has reigned for 39 years because he doesn't believe his sons can take over for him. His sons are not loved by the people. One is quite despised because of how he throws his position around and the other they just believe to be fat and greedy because they never see him. The princess, on the other hand, is loved by all the people. They refer to her as the Golden Princess and she has done much for commoners like visiting the sick and even getting slavery banned. It seems they all just fight for power and very few cares for the people. I have acquired a few scrolls we do not have as you requested. I also met a female adventurer named Lakyus Alvein Dale Aindra. She said she was the leader of an Adamantite adventure group called Blue Rose. She wielded a weapon I believe to be from Yggdrasil, it had the same demonic curse on it as the sickle you possess Lord Ainz.}

After a little bit of Sebas not saying anything Ainz said...

{It is interesting what you said about the princess. Demiurge and I had an interesting conversation about her. She might be very useful. Is that all you have to report Sebas?}

After another pause, Sebas continued...

{There is one more thing Lord Ainz. I used one of the Heal scrolls you gave to us for an emergency.}

{Were one of you injured?!}

{No Lord Ainz. I... saved a young woman who was thrown out like trash in a sack. My healing KI ability did not help because she was close to death and it was the only way to save her. I apologize if my judgment was incorrect.}

{To be honest Sebas, I expect nothing less from you. You truly are Touch Me's creation haha} he chuckles at the end

{Thank you for your understanding Lord Ainz. I knew your kindne-} he is interrupted

{Don't get so excited Sebas. Do you have a plan for this woman? Do you know who she is? What skills she has? Anything about her at all?}

{She woke up a couple of days ago and I got her to eat. It took her a while to speak but she told me her name, where she was from, and what happened to her previous to me finding her. She has been doing maid duties around the mansion, at her insistence, since she could get out of bed.}

{So what is her name Sebas?}

{Her name is Tsuareninya, Lord Ainz.} ( **A/N** : I know there isn't suppose to be an S... I like that name better lol)

{Hahahahahahahaha. I have to be the luckiest being to ever exist!}

{Lord Ainz?} Sebas has no idea what is going on and why Lord Ainz sounds so happy

{Sebas, I want you to get Tsuareninya. Taylar and I are coming to meet this girl. When our conversation is over, you are to return with us to Nazarick. The other's that are out are already making preparation to return.}

{As you wish Lord Ainz.}

{Albedo, Taylar and I are going to the Kingdom to meet with Sebas. We will be back shortly. Please look after Nazarick.}

{Yes Momonga. Do you need me to come with you?}

{No it is not urgent and one of us should be here since we usually are out.}

{Very well my love.}

Ainz is about to message Taylar then she walks through the door.

"Ainz, you are never going to believe the conversation I just had with Increment." Taylar says

"Change of plans. We aren't going to see the maids yet..."Ainz says

 **Noble manor in the capital of Re-Estize...**

Sebas was walking down the hall towards where Tsuare was currently cleaning. The girl had insisted on doing something around here to repay Sebas for saving her. She was a passable cook, same went for cleaning, but Sebas had different standards than most people. He knew the girl was trying hard and that mattered more because it showed she was willing to learn.

On the way down the hall, he was thinking about what Lord Ainz had said and tried to judge why he reacted the way he did. He seemed happy to Sebas when he told him the girls name but why was Lord Ainz and Lady Taylar both coming to meet her.

They had never even been to this mansion once yet. It made him nervous that they were both coming. Perhaps he made a mistake and they were coming to handle it themselves. He wasn't sure what to think but he believed in the supreme beings. He finally made it to the entryway and saw Tsuare dusting.

"Ms. Tsuare..."

"Lord Sebas, please... just call me... Tsuare. Can I... help you... with anything?" she says

"My masters wish to meet you. They will be here shortly." he tells her

"You... will... be there... too... right?" she asks

"Yes, I have come to escort you to them." he says

As they make their way back to the library were Lord Ainz told him to meet, Tsuare is practically glued to his hip. He had understood the girl had feelings for him by the way she acted but just chalked it up to him rescuing her from her situation. As he approached the door, he saw Solution standing outside the door in her maid outfit.

This was the first time Tsuare had seen Solution in a maid outfit. It didn't make any sense to her why a noblewoman was wearing a maid outfit. As they neared, Solution knocked on the door and then opened it to announce their arrival.

"Lord Ainz, Lady Taylar, Sebas has arrived." she says

"Very well Solution, let them in." Ainz says

Tsuare heard a very regal and charming voice coming from the other side of the door. She had no idea who could possess such a voice but finally had a grasp on why Lord Sebas would have a master. As she entered the room she saw a beautiful woman standing just inside the door. She had on glasses and her hair was in a bun. She was also wearing a maid uniform and some spiked gauntlets.

When she looked further into the room, she saw the two beings sitting on the couch staring right at her. She quickly grabbed onto Sebas' hand but kept following him just a few feet from the couch. She bowed when Sebas did and looked at the two on the couch.

The man? angel? to the left of her had jet black hair, ruby red eyes, tan exotic looking skin and was very handsome. A pair of jet black wings were sticking out behind him and he was wearing black armor so dark it felt like she was staring into nothingness.

The woman? angel? goddess of beauty? was a sight to behold to Tsuare. She had never seen a woman so beautiful before in her life. She had long blonde hair, piercing emerald green eyes, soft glowing skin, and elegant facial features. A pair of pure white wings stuck out from behind her and she was wearing a very form-fitting red dress that Tsuare had never seen before.

The sight of these two made her look on in awe. The presence she felt emanating from them was incredible. She thought that Sebas' masters were gods. It was the only thing she could rationalize after meeting Sebas then his masters.

"So you are Tsuareninya correct?" Taylar says

"Yes..." she says timidly and grabs on tighter to Sebas

"Show the proper respect to the suprem-" Solution and Yuri are interrupted by Ainz

"She has been through a lot you two. Why don't you two prepare everything for our departure? We have Sebas here if we need anything." he says

"As you command, Lord Ainz." the both give a bow and head off

"Now, I know you are scared after what you have been through. So we won't worry about formality for now. We are here to offer you a choice Tsuareninya." Taylar says to her

"Okay..." she says

"We can give you enough money to start your life over anywhere you choose or you may become an apprentice maid of our home." Taylar says

Sebas is relieved and shocked at the same time. Of all the scenarios he thought of this was not one of them. He cursed himself for underestimating the kindness and generosity of the supreme beings and vowed to serve them with even more devotion.

"Will I... get to see... Lord Sebas if I... become... an apprentice maid?" she asks

"Our home is filled with heteromorphic races. Many of which you would consider monsters. Are you sure you wish to live in such a place just to be near Sebas?" Ainz says

"My experience with... humans has... not been good... I have been... treated much nicer... here..." she says

"What do you think Sebas? Can she be trained enough to live up to the standards of one of our maids?" Taylar asks

"She has learned quite a bit in a short amount of time Lady Taylar. I believe it will take some time but I think she can be trained to our standards yes." Sebas replies

"Very well Sebas, take her to her room and gather anything you need. We are headed back to Nazarick and you are coming with us. We will be leaving the eight edge assassins here for security. Come back here after you have gathered what you need." Taylar says

Sebas and Tsuare give a bow and head off towards her room to gather the few things she had. Sebas had purchased them all the last few days but no need to leave them behind. Tsuare was still glued to his side and when they got to her door he had to make sure she really wanted to do this.

"Tsuare, Nazarick is a different place then you could possibly imagine. Are you sure you do not wish to live in a human ci-"

Sebas' question was interrupted by Tsuare's lips. It caught the butler off guard and he wasn't quite sure what to do. Before he could figure it out, Tsuare got off her tippy toes and giggled.

"Thank you..." she said

"You are welcome" is all he can think to say

"Yes, I want to... come to your home... Lord Sebas." she says

"Very well, let us gather your things." he says

They gather up the little bit of belongs she has and head back to the library. Lord Ainz, Lady Taylar, Yuri, and Solution are all waiting for them to leave. Lord Ainz opens a gate and they head to the 10th floor. They were going to keep Tsuare in the guest rooms up here until they talked to Ninya about what just happened. They didn't want to just show up with her long-lost sister and not give her time to prepare.

"Lord Ainz, Lady Taylar, are these not the rooms for supreme beings guests? I am sure we can find another room for Tsuare." Sebas says

"This will do for now Sebas. She is our guest after all. We will find something more permanent later. Get her settled in and bring her something to eat. We will discuss her situation after the audience. Meet us in the throne room in two hours Sebas." Ainz says to him

"As you wish Lord Ainz." Sebas replies

{Albedo, Taylar and I have returned. Are you busy? There are things we wish to discuss with you.}

{I am just checking in on the maids training love.}

{Perfect, we need to talk to Ninya. We will be there shortly.}

They made their way down the hallway to the 10th-floor library. Pandora should be going over tactics with them right now since it was after lunch. They had been using the library when Lord Ainz was back and using his office. They entered the library to have everyone stand up and bow.

"You may rise and go about your business. Ninya, can we talk to you for a minute?" Ainz asks

"Of course Lord Ainz." Ninya says

They take Ninya out in the hall and explain the circumstances of Sebas finding her sister. The condition she was in, her injuries, diseases, everything they were told. It wasn't to torture the poor girl, they wanted her to understand she wasn't in the best place mentally right now. She was acting timid and scared of everything around her because of what happened.

They did tell her she didn't seem terribly frightened of their heteromorphic appearances and said it was because she told them humans had treated her worse. When they informed her she was down the hall in a guest room, Ninya almost darted off to see her sister. The only thing that stopped her was the realization she didn't look the same as her sister remembered and Ninya was no longer human. After just a moments thought she asked...

"Can I see my sister Lord Ainz, Lady Taylar?"

"We can take you but I wish to talk to her before you see her." Taylar says

"Yes, Lady Taylar." Ninya says

They walk down the hallway to the guest quarters of the 10th floor. Once they get near the door to Tsuare's temporary room, Taylar knocks on it. The door opens rather quickly and Sebas is standing there.

"Hello Lady Taylar, Lord Ainz. Ms. Tsuare is just putting her things away I shall get her." he says

"No need Sebas, I wish to speak with her quickly. We can talk in there." Taylar says

She enters the room and Ainz and Ninya stay in the hallway. She wanted to give the same warning to Tsuare so she wasn't so shocked. The last thing Taylar wanted was for this poor girl to go through more mental trauma.

"Tsuare, good to see you getting settled in." Taylar says

Tsuare bows to her

"Thank you Lady Taylar." she says

"You seem to be doing better already. Maybe that will make this easier." Taylar says

"I'm not sure what you mean Lady Taylar but when I am in your presence I feel more hopeful and joyful then I can remember. Even after everything that happened to me, I can't help but act like this."

"Ah yes that, it's the aura I radia- that isn't important right now. Sit down for a moment please." Taylar says to her

Tsuare sits down on the bed. It was the first time she sat on it and she couldn't believe how comfortable it was. To think this was going to be her bed was like dreaming.

"You have a sister do you not Tsuare?" Taylar asks

"Yes, a younger sister Lady Taylar. I have not seen her since I was taken from my family." she says

"What if I told you, your sister is here in Nazarick currently training to get stronger to come to find you?" she asks

Tsuare starts to tear up "I-I-Is she r-r-really here?"

"Yes, but she will be different then you remember. She was killed by an assassin and I reincarnated her as an angelic race. She will look familiar to you but much has changed about her. Do you still wish to see her?"

Tsuare wasted no time in answering

"Yes please!"

"Very well, I will get her. Sebas come with us and let them catch up. You can check on Tsuare after the audience. The Swords of Darkness and Tsuare are not needed there." she tells him

She gets up and goes to the door with Sebas. Sebas opens the door for her and she steps out into the hall to tell Ninya.

"She knows you are not human and still wants to see you very much. We will let you two catch up for a while and be back to check on you later tonight." she says to her

"Thank you Lady Taylar, Lord Ainz, and Lord Sebas! I will repay this to you someday!" she bows deeply

She runs into the room to see her sister. She hadn't seen her in years and after what they said was done to her she hoped she was alright. When she entered the room and saw her, she was relieved to see she looked like the same person she remembered. She always thought her big sister was beautiful and she still was.

When Tsuare saw Ninya she couldn't believe her eyes. Her little sister was more beautiful than she ever imagined. Lady Taylar told her she was an angelic race now but to Tsuare, she looked like a grown-up, beautiful version of Ninya. She ran over to her sister and gave her the tightest hug she can manage.

"Is that really you Ninya?" she cries into her chest

"Yes, it really is me Tsuare." she replies tears coming from her eyes as well.

"You are really beautiful now little sister." Tsuare says

"Thanks, big sis. You are still as beautiful as I remember." Ninya tells her

They both sit down on the bed and talk about anything they can think of. Ninya didn't want to push asking her what happened to her but Tsuare told her without hesitation. It made her angrier then she could ever remember that her sister had to go through what she did. One of these days she was going to make all those people pay for what they did to her sister.

 **In the Throne Room...**

Everyone was standing around in anticipation. They were told there was an audience to discuss the future of Nazarick but they remember one like that not long ago. They all wondered what direction Nazarick was going to go now but trying to figure out the plans of the supreme beings was impossible for them.

They could tell the importance of it by the beings in the room. Every single member of Nazarick who had been sent out had been called back. The floor guardians all had their most trusted subordinates. All of the Pleiades were present along with Sebas. Pestonya and all the maids were here. Even the created undead Lord Ainz had made were present.

"Announcing the arrival of the absolute rulers of the Great Tomb of Nazarick." Yuri Alpha says

They all kneel and wait for them to take their seats. No one dare raises their head until they are allowed to.

"You may rise. Thank you all for coming here. We have gathered all the information we have needed from sending you all out into the areas surrounding us. Now, we are going to act based off that Intel. Before we talk about the future, I wish to reward those who have done an outstanding job in service to Nazarick."

"Lupus Regina Beta and Solution Epsilon come forward."

They both step up and kneel before him.

"You both have done a great job. Lupus Regina in Carne Village and Solution helping Sebas gather Intel on the Re-Estize Kingdom. I did not want to bring your reward to the throne room and sully its walls. Shalltear will take you both to receive your rewards when this is over. Thank you for your hard work."

"We live to serve Lord Ainz!" they say

"Entoma and CZ Delta, step forward."

The two new maids take the place of their sisters.

"For helping Mare with the defense of Nazarick. Entoma, I heard you wish for a space to spin a web. You may talk with Shalltear and find an appropriate place on the 1st through 3rd floors to spin your web. CZ Delta, since you like cute and fluffy things, Lady Taylar has a gift for you." he says

"Since he has served his purpose in raising our rank and name as adventurers, I am giving you my temporary mount, Hammy, the Wise King of the Forest. Make sure to cuddle him extra tight!" Taylar says

"Thank you supreme ones." they say

"Yuri Alpha. come forward."

The Vice Captain takes the place of her sisters.

"For maintaining the Bareare's Shop for us and bringing gold into Nazarick. I give you Yamaiko's personal book of teaching techniques and etiquette. I know you will get great use out of it Yuri." he tells her

"Thank you Lord Ainz!"

"Sebas Tian step forward."

Sebas takes Yuri's place kneeling in front of Lord Ainz.

"You not only gathered Intel for us on the Re-Estize nobles, but you also found someone we had been looking for even if it was not your intention, and you brought back spell scrolls that we did not possess before. So for that, I gift you this..." Ainz reaches into his inventory and pulls out a gold medal. "This is the World Champion medal Touch Me received when he won the World Tournament."

"I will treasure it always Lord Ainz." he says

"Shalltear Bloodfallen come forward."

Shalltear takes the place of Sebas.

"Shalltear, you not only found me a martial arts user quickly, you captured two arcane casters, three divine casters, gave us the ability to capture half of the Slaine Theocracy's most powerful unit, and we retrieved a World Item also. I know I already gave you two more Vampire Bride replacements but I also wish to give you this." he reaches into his inventory and pulls out a book "This is Peroroncino's personal monster manual. I know you will treasure it forever."

"Thank you Lord Ainz, I am unworthy of such praise." she says

"You did a great job Shalltear and you are definitely worthy of such praise. Aura and Mare come forward."

Aura and Mare take Shalltear's place

"Aura, for finishing the fake Nazarick and mapping the surrounding areas so well, I give you this..." he reaches into his inventory and pulls out a watch. "This is BukuBuku's watch. It is set to go off for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. A growing girl shouldn't miss a meal." he gives her a smile "Mare, for concealing Nazarick and defending it in Shalltear and Demiurge's absence, I have this for you..." he pulls out a bracelet. "This is the bracelet that matches the watch. It will also go off when Aura's does so you don't miss a meal either."

"You are most generous Lord Ainz." they say

"Demiurge, step forward."

Demiurge takes the place of the twins.

"Demiurge, for your work in the Re-Estize Kingdom, I gift you this..." he pulls out a statue from his inventory. "This is Ulbert's prototype summon demon legion item."

"I am unworthy of such a reward, my lord."

"No Demiurge, you have done a wonderful job. We now know exactly how to go about the Re-Estize Kingdom in the future thanks to you, your subordinates, Sebas, and Solution."

"Thank you supreme one." Demiurge says

"Now for the last reward. This is not just a reward for a job well done, this is also a historic moment for Nazarick."

Everyone pays a little more attention wondering what historic moment Lord Ainz is talking about.

"Narberal Gamma, come forward."

"Yes Lord Ainz!" Narberal kneels in front of him.

"Narberal Gamma has not only been ever vigilant in keeping me, Lady Taylar, and Lady Albedo safe outside of Nazarick but she is also the very first citizen of Nazarick to gain a new level in this world. So I have two things for you Narberal Gamma." he reaches into his inventory and pulls out two tomes. "The tome of Air Mastery, it will teach you every tier 8 and tier 9 lightning and air spell ever to exist in Yggdrasil. The second, the Tome of the Greater Doppelganger, it will teach you how to become a greater doppelganger like my creation Pandora's Actor."

Ainz notices Narberal look down just a little lower and get a slight blush on her face when he mentions Pandora's name.

 _'Oh, does someone have a crush on Pandora?'_ he thinks to himself

"Continue to protect us well Narberal. I know everyone in Nazarick is grateful to you for your vigilance." he tells her

"It is my honor to accompany the rulers of Nazarick my lord!" Narberal says

"Soon we will be announcing the presence of Nazarick to the world. Before we do that, there are a few more things we need to set up. We will now give you your new assignments. I will let Lady Albedo start us off." Ainz says

Albedo stands up to address the citizens of Nazarick.

"Thank you Lord Ainz. With the Intel gathered on the Re-Estize Kingdom by Demiurge, Sebas, and Solution we have found out they are slowly destroying themselves from the inside. We will be taking over their underground criminal network to secure supplies and funds from this world for Nazarick. Demiurge has also met a very unique human in this Kingdom who will help facilitate the downfall of this Kingdom. Sebas, Shalltear, Mare and the Pleiades with the exception of Narberal Gamma will assist me with the conquering of their underground. Meet me after this is over for us to discuss the details." Albedo says

Albedo sits back down and Taylar then stands up from her throne to address the audience.

"Demiurge, your new assignment will be in the Roble Holy Kingdom. Aureole Omega has gathered a great amount of Intel for you to go over for your mission. You will accompany me after this audience to the 8th floor so you may hear what I wish out of your assignment to the Holy Kingdom and we can go over the Intel Aureole has collected." Taylar says then sits back down.

"Our adventurer party will be heading to the Empire after we complete our latest missions we have accepted to bring an agent to our side from there. Aura, you will continue to map the areas around Nazarick and oversee the fake Nazarick. Cocytus will be commencing his attack on the Lizardmen in a few days. We all look forward to your victory Cocytus."

As Ainz finishes his last orders to Cocytus, he stands up from his throne and releases the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown. Everyone was wondering what he was going to say next. Lord Ainz never stood up until the audience was over and almost never released the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown unless it was being put in his office for safe keeping. Even Taylar and Albedo are wondering what is going on. His orders to Cocytus and Aura were supposed to be the end of the audience like they discussed beforehand. He slowly makes his way down the stairs as he is speaking.

"And of course the two who have done the most for Nazarick since our transport here."

He reaches the bottom of the stairs and turns to face Taylar and Albedo.

"The Queens of Nazarick, without the two of you, I would be lost in this world. Being called Queen in name only does not befit such wonderful women. So..."

As Ainz says that, two Gates open, one on each side of him. Through each Gate steps two women. The first is a young woman wearing a red Hakama and a white Haori. The traditional clothing of a Miko. She has black hair, black eyes, tan, exotic looking skin, and a beautiful soft face. If everyone didn't realize who she was, you could mistake her for Lord Ainz daughter they looked so similar in appearance. She was Aureole Omega, the only immortal human in all of Nazarick and leader of the Pleiades.

The second woman who stepped through the other Gate was an angelic looking woman. She was wearing a golden armored dress and a golden helmet with wings sticking out of the side. She had long, golden blonde hair that reached all the way down to her lower back, glowing gold eyes, soft, fair skin, and a face almost exactly like Albedo. She was Rubedo, the God Slayer, the last line of defense for Nazarick and its strongest entity.

When Taylar saw her creation come through the Gate, she was happy as could be. She wanted to let her little girl out of the sanctuary to stretch her legs but what she was doing was vital to Nazarick. She was curious as to why she was holding a hand behind her back but figured she would find out in a moment. She turned her gaze back to Ainz to thank him for bringing her here.

When Albedo saw her younger sister, a radiant smile graced her face. Albedo's other sister, Nigredo, always said to watch Rubedo because she thought she would turn on Nazarick but Albedo never believed her little sister would do such a thing. Even though Nigredo and Rubedo didn't get along, Albedo loved both her sisters very much and was grateful to Ainz for letting Rubedo out of the 8th floor. She looked to Ainz to thank him for bringing her sister here.

When Taylar and Albedo both looked back to Ainz, they saw him on one knee standing in between Aureole and Rubedo. As he started to speak again, Rubedo and Aureole both brought their hands from behind their backs and knelt down next to Ainz, presenting their hidden hands for the Queens of Nazarick to see.

"You two both deserve to be true Queens. Would you make me the happiest being in all the worlds and marry me?"

Taylar and Albedo both have their hands in front of their mouths trying hard not to let their little stream of tears turn in a river of them. They couldn't believe this moment was actually happening and Ainz had managed to make all of this happen without them knowing. They both knew their answer before he even asked the question.

"Yes!" they both say and jump out of their thrones right into his arms.

He gives them both a kiss and the entire Throne Room erupts into cheers. They had all been hoping for an heir to pledge their undying loyalty to in case the supreme beings disappeared as the other 39 had. Now they hoped to one day pledge their loyalty to more than one heir of Nazarick. Ainz takes the rings off of Aureole and Rubedo and puts them on their fingers, explaining exactly how he got them.

"Both of your rings were made by the Chief Blacksmith of Nazarick. The bands are made of Prismatic Ore, the setting is made from a piece of every floor of Nazarick, and each of you has your own unique gem. Taylar, your gem is from the heavenly realm of Celestia. Albedo, your gem is from the depths of the Abyss. In the center of each of your gems is a drop of my blood so you always have a piece of me with you. I hope you like them." he says with a smile towards both of them.

"They are perfect!" they both say trying not to just break down crying and embrace him again.

"I don't know how you pulled this off without us finding out but thank you." Taylar says with the most beautiful smile Ainz has ever seen her with.

"Y-Y-You a-a-are t-t-the greatest e-e-ever!" Albedo gets out between her trying to hold her tears back

Ainz turns around to face the citizens of Nazarick and bring this to an end so they can get to work and he can spend a few minutes with his new fiances.

"Work hard for Nazarick so we can announce our presence to the world!" he yells

Everyone erupts into cheers once more and the audience comes to an end. Everyone leaves the Throne Room, those who are waiting for Albedo and Taylar respectfully wait outside the doors to give them a few moments together to enjoy the moment.

* * *

And there is chapter 11... you guys voted to have a wedding so there is the setup for it... hope it wasn't too cheesy lol... see you in chapter 12!


	12. Schemes and Tests

Disclaimer: I do not own anything (except my OC)

"Talking"

 _'Thinking'_

{Message}

 ***SPELL/ABILITY/MARTIAL ART***

 ***[METAMAGIC]***

 **A/N** : Here we go again everyone! Let me know what you think of the battle scene later on in this chapter with the Pleiades... I have no idea if it is good... the battles in this fanfic usually don't last long enough for me to type that much lol

 **Mokamiharu** : You will get a much better understanding of the ones who have the best chance of being with Ainz also in this chapter... I haven't implied many other relationships (Sebas, Tsuare)(Peter, Increment)(Narberal, Pandora) is all I believe but if they do happen it won't be taking up major sections of my fanfic... also, just because they might be implied doesn't mean they will happen... Ainz is known to misunderstand things lol

 **Slices** : Lakyus weapon is possessed in this and not possessed as I said... regarding Narberal you are correct that she only has 1 doppelganger level right now and she cannot become a greater doppelganger at the moment... remember she is only level 63... she is actually 65 right now in my story but hasn't taken either level yet... that will be in either this chapter or next one... you are correct though, she will need to reach level 15 doppelganger before becoming a greater one but even if she uses 24 levels to max out doppelganger and greater that would still only make her level 87 total with 13 more levels to increase her casting abilities which would also take her to the point of being able to learn tier 10 magic

 **Alan975** : In the immortal words of Steven Quincy Urkel... "Got any chhhhhheeeeeesssssseeeee?!" lol

 **Salomega** : Honestly, I am not trying to make the chapters this long it just kind of happens... once I start writing there is a certain amount of things I want to get in but usually end up making them this long and still leave out things lol glad you like the long chapters and I don't see them getting much shorter from here on out... probably won't be 22K+ words like last one but definitely 10K+ with every chapter

 **Ghostassassin** : Yearly war will be coming... as you can imagine, it will not go as it did in the canon, or will it? hmmm... *wink*

 **Delta8** : I do plan on having Ainz and Taylar both break the level cap... I believe I know how I am going to do it but your suggestions are more than welcome... I might like your idea better than mine and use it instead... suggestions for things that have not happened at all yet are always welcome... I just wish people would stop giving suggestions about things I have already changed and put in the story lol

 **Thristan** : you are correct but goal number one was power so he could actually bring her back... I doubt I'll bring that up at all in my fanfic... you can pretty much just write off Khajit for the rest of this fanfic except for a few moments here and there in the future... I absolutely plan on using Clementine though... I am obviously sending Demiurge to the Holy Kingdom so there will be no Jaldabaoth in the Kingdom in my story... at least for now (best Mr. Burns voice) "*Excellent*"

 **DS** : nice to see you back again... I'll try to keep up the once a week updates for a good amount of time... I am outlining my other fanfic for FoZ to start it again... since I'm completely deviating from the normal story there I'm taking time to plan it out... once I start writing that again (in a month or two) I'll be updating once every 2 weeks then... Thanks for the kind words about my fanfic inspiring you to write one yourself... I look forward to reading it when you post it!

 **Generation Zero** : You have to remember that Ainz is OP in this world even without Nazarick... now he has another player (Taylar) plus Nazarick and I changed his build in my fanfic... instead of being in the top echelon of mid-tier players in Yggdrasil like he is in canon... he is one of the top 3 PvPers in all of Yggdrasil in my fanfic... I even had Taylar say it in the fanfic in chapter 10 after they fought the Black Scripture... there are beings in this world who can actually put up a fight... elf king, PDL, etc... but they would all still lose to him and he really wouldn't be in danger of dying. With the backing of Nazarick it would be impossible for any single being or even group of them to defeat him unless all the strongest entities banded together even then they would still lose to the might of Nazarick... as you'll read in this chapter Nazarick will be even more OP because of a character that will be used from now on

 **Daniel-Palacio** : I'm glad you like the Tsuare moments and the wedding setup and always appreciate the praise of my writing skills... the emotional moments will still be present throughout the fanfic (the genre is fantasy/romance for a reason lol) but it's not going to be the only thing in the fanfic... the emotional moments won't always be all lovey-dovey either... remember Ainz and Albedo tortured the captain to satisfy their nature since they hadn't killed anyone in a while... Taylar satisfies her nature as the Angel of Life by helping those with a strong will to live... it is why she got so interested in Enri and Ninya... so emotional parts will always be there but sometimes they will be darker emotions

 **Eltyr** : Glad you liked the punishments... I probably could have done better but I can live with it... I guess same goes for the proposal scene lol... I did enjoy writing the Taylar and Aureole scene... same with Rubedo as you'll see her in this chapter because no one really knows much about either of them from the canon so I can do what I want... that's why I made Taylar her creator... The mother/daughter relationship will make more sense after you read the first part of this chapter and why Aureole looks the way I described her last chapter

 **0Novemeber0** : You asked a ton of questions I would love to answer but I would honestly just be giving away things from the next few chapters lol... The one thing I will def say is Ainz will fight with the Dragon Council... whether it will be 1v1 or 5v1 or 1v2 or Nazarick v Council you will have to wait and find out but it will happen

 **kemb92** : I just switched his obsession from past comrades to Taylar and Nazarick honestly... the reason I haven't had Ainz personality shine is two-fold... one, I wanted a decent amount of time to let everyone see Taylar's since she is an OC and two, I love Overlord so much I don't want to butcher my version of Ainz lol... I think I finally know where I'm going with him... not sure everyone will like it but it fits my story I think

 **EricTheRed4444** : Ainz wasn't hesitant to be with Albedo because Tabula was her creator... He was hesitant because he thought Taylar was joking about it when they were first transported here... I never said in this fanfic he was hesitant because she was created by Tabula... I seem to say this a lot but this is not the canon... I had Ainz kiss Albedo in the second chapter and Ainz does not obsess over his past companions in this fanfic as he does in the canon... He is focused on Taylar, Albedo, and Nazarick, not who isn't here... last thing, just because I imply a relationship doesn't mean it is going to happen... maybe Increment was telling the truth and just liked talking to him... maybe Ainz misunderstood Narberal's blush at the mention of Pandora... until something concrete happens in my story just assume it can be changed

Well, that was a lot of reviews this time... now that we are finished and sorry for the long ass replies to them (1423 words lol)... Let's get to Chapter 12!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As everyone is exiting the Throne Room, Ainz calls out to someone.

"Pandora's Actor, come here for a moment." he says

"Yes! Father!" Pandora says

As Pandora is making his way over, Ainz turns to the four ladies near him.

"Rubedo, Aureole, thank you for your help today. I will let you four talk for a bit while I talk to Pandora in my office. Let me know when you wish to return, I have Demiurge's subordinates maintaining a dimensional lock over Nazarick while you are out of the Cherry Blossom Sanctuary." he says

"Your welcome father!" Aureole says

"It was an honor Lord Ainz." Rubedo says

Ainz gives Rubedo a smile and ruffles Aureole's hair like a father would his daughter. When he talked to them at the Cherry Blossom Sanctuary and she called him that he thought it was a little strange. He understood their creations saw them as their parents but she was Taylar's creation, not his.

When he checked her settings afterward, he saw she had it in her backstory that he was her father. He smiled at the fact that even 3 years ago when Taylar made Aureole, she wanted to have a family with him.

It was also a weird experience talking with Rubedo for the first time. Not only was she someone who could actually kill him if she decided to attack him, but she looked like the angelic version of Albedo. With any other citizen of Nazarick, that would not be much of a problem, but since Albedo and Rubedo were essentially exact copies of Taylar from Earth, it was different.

He didn't feel the same as he did with the other members of Nazarick. He felt kind of bad he was thinking she was so damn beautiful when he met her for the first time, but being with Taylar and Albedo the last couple of weeks kind of made it hard not to think that. Honestly, just about every woman in Nazarick was beautiful, but Ainz could control himself. Having Taylar and Albedo made it quite easy to not be distracted by any other woman. Women as beautiful as those two were near impossible to find even in Nazarick. Remembering why he was here made him get over it rather quickly and go over his plan with them and see if they would help him.

With Nigredo it was a little different. She might have had Taylar's eyes but Tabula designed her to have no face. It was strange seeing Taylar's eyes in the midst of a bunch of muscle, ligaments, and other things but it just made him feel the same connection he felt with every other member of Nazarick.

Ainz gives Taylar and Albedo both a kiss on the forehead and heads off towards his office with Pandora. Not before Pandora says...

"Congratulations Mothers!"

"Thank you son." they both say and giggle

Ainz and Pandora make their way into the office and leave the four women to talk to each other.

"Congratulations mother! I know you wanted this for a long time." Aureole says

"I have baby and when exactly did Ainz put this together? I just saw you a little bit ago." Taylar asks

"Father showed up this morning a couple hours before you did, and talked to me and Rubedo about it." she tells her

"So you knew when I was there and didn't tell your mother?!" she says in a motherly tone

"I-I-I'm sorry mother, father asked me not to tell you." she replies

"I'm not mad baby. Thank you for everything you did today. It means a lot to me. Are you excited to be out of the sanctuary?" Taylar says

"Absolutely mother! It is nice to see more of Nazarick even if it is just the Throne Room. It is much different than just seeing it through my scrying windows." she replies

"I'm glad you got to stretch your legs. I'm sure once things calm down you will be able to get out more often." Taylar says

"Father said he would let me come out at least once a week to explore if it was OK with you mom." Aureole says

"Oh did he? I don't see a problem with that baby. I hope you still want to spend time with your poor mother when you are allowed to leave." Taylar fake pouts

"Of course mother! I want you to take me all over Nazarick!" she says to cheer her up

"Have you met Albedo yet baby? I don't think she has come to the 8th floor yet." Taylar asks

"No, I haven't. Umm... what am I suppose to call her mother?" Aureole asks

"What do you mean?" Taylar asks

"Well, if she is fathers wife like you are, should I call her mom too or aunt or Overseer or Queen, I'm not really sure." Aureole says

"Hmm, that's a good question baby. Why don't we go ask Albedo?" Taylar says and heads toward Albedo and Rubedo.

Albedo and Rubedo are about 15 feet away having their own conversation.

"I'm happy for you sister. I know how much you wanted to be with Lord Ainz." Rubedo says

"Thank you, sister. When did you speak to Lord Ainz about this? Did he come to the 8th floor to see you?" Albedo asks

"Lord Ainz came this morning to talk to me and Aureole. It was the first time I met Lord Ainz." Rubedo says. Albedo notices a light blush on her face talking about meeting Ainz for the first time.

"Oh, does my little sister have a crush on Lord Ainz?" Albedo asks teasingly

"N-N-No sister! I would never try to replace you at Lord Ainz side. I have just never felt someone with so much power before, even on the 8th floor. Lord Ainz was the first person not to be scared of me because of my power, that is all." Rubedo replies

"Who said anything about replacing me, sister? Do you think I am replacing Lady Taylar? I might soon be a Queen but Lord Ainz is the absolute ruler of Nazarick. He may take as many brides as he likes as far as I'm concerned, as long as Shalltear is behind me, it doesn't matter to me and being already engaged to him and number 2 behind only Lady Taylar assures my spot ahead of her anyway. I suppose you don't know the advantage we hold over the others in Nazarick when it comes to Lord Ainz affection, little sister." Albedo says

"What do you mean by that sister?" Rubedo asks

"We were created in the likeness of Lady Taylar from their original world. When Lord Ainz looks at us, he sees the woman he loved on their original world so he is much more open to being affectionate towards us than the others. He sees the others of Nazarick like his friend's children. I think Nigredo not having a face will probably rule her out but one of the homunculi maids, Cixous, is also created in her likeness from a different world so she may also be a possibility." Albedo tells Rubedo

"Where did you hear this from sister?" Rubedo asks

"Lady Taylar told me, sister." Albedo says

 _'Is that why he was staring at me for a second when I first met Lord Ainz?'_ Rubedo thinks

"You seem to be thinking about something sister, care to share?" Albedo says

"I-I-It was probably just my imagination sister." Rubedo says

"Oh? You have to tell me now then." Albedo says

"Well... when I met Lord Ainz for the first time. I thought he was staring at me but it was only for a second so I was probably just mistaken." she says

Albedo gets a grin on her face, it is one that Rubedo isn't a big fan of. It reminds her that Albedo might be the sister she loves but she is indeed a demon.

"I don't like it when you get that smile sister." Rubedo says

"Well if you could get ahead of Shalltear, I could rub that in her face too. I was just thinking about her reaction to me giving her such news." she says with that same smile on her face.

"Why do you still bother with Shalltear? You have already won sister." Rubedo says

"I have let it go for the most part but it is still nice to remind her from time to time." Albedo replies

"That looks like the Albedo plotting against Shalltear smile I see sometimes." Taylar giggles

"Lady Taylar, it is an honor to meet you." Rubedo says and kneels down in front of her Queen.

"Stand up Rubedo. There is no need to do that when it is not official business." Taylar says

"But Lady Taylar you are a sup-"

Taylar grabs Rubedo by the shoulders and gets her to stand up. She looks her over and looks at Albedo. They look like twins, almost like two sides of the same coin to her. It was the first time she had ever seen Rubedo and didn't realize Tabula used her likeness for both of them. Taylar pushed the feelings she had rising in her gut to get an answer for Aureole.

"It is nice to meet you as well Rubedo. I know you are her older sister Albedo but you two look like twins. Anyway, my little girl had a question I wasn't quite sure how to answer so we need your help." she says

"I'll help the best I can Aureole. What is your question?" Albedo says and looks at the girl

Aureole just looks at Taylar with a, why are you making me ask this face. Taylar looks down when she doesn't ask, sees her face, and just giggles a bit.

"Apparently she is too shy to ask. She wasn't quite sure how to address you. She is my little girl and we are both his wife, there is also your position to consider. So what sounds good to you? Mom? Aunt? Queen? Overseer? Lady?" Taylar asks

"While I wouldn't mind if you called me mom, I think considering the circumstances the most appropriate one would be aunt? Aunt Albedo does kind of make me sound old." she pouts

"Haha come on Albedo, you are certainly not old." Taylar says

"I like it! Aunt Albedo!" Aureole says

 **Arwinter, capital of the Empire...**

Emperor Jircniv Rune Farlord El Nix, the Bloody Emperor as he was known, was sitting at his desk. He was going over the reports from his nobles in the Re-Estize Kingdom. He had been bleeding the Kingdom dry for years now and it was easy to buy their nobility for information. He even got a little lucky and happened to pay more to a certain noble than the Slaine Theocracy and he was able to keep an eye on their movements in the Kingdom also.

He was going over again, several reports he received a few days prior about the arrival of a supposed angel in the Kingdom named Ainz Ooal Gown. Normally, he would have no idea if something like an angel could even be manipulated as a pawn, but he read in one of the other reports that he had wives. Any being like that certainly had a price, after all, even the Dragon Lords loved their treasure. He just had to figure out what that price was.

His other reports were about what the Kingdom was going to do in the war this year. It would only be a couple more years and he would have bled them dry to the point he could conquer them. He could do it now but it would result in too many losses and he wouldn't have enough troops to maintain order in both regions. After a few more rough harvests and loss of their citizens, most of the Kingdom would fall to him without even a fight.

Last of his reports were about up and coming adventurers in the Kingdom. He tried to steal as much talent from the world as possible for the Empire. He learned quickly there was never enough talented people around for his liking. Sure he had plenty of talented subordinates and the Empire had a school where it trained arcane casters, but it still wasn't enough for what he wanted to accomplish in his life.

As he was finishing the last of his reports, the man he had been waiting for had finally arrived for their meeting. The man looked to be a short, wrinkle-faced old man in his 70s or 80s but in reality, he was much older than that. He was closer to 300 years old then he was to 200. He had used magic to extend his life to gain the knowledge he sought. His name was Fluder Paradyne, Imperial Court Wizard or as he was better known, the Triple Magic Caster. He was the Baharuth Empires trump card and the reason no one dared attack the Empire.

"It is about time you got here gramps." Jircniv says

"Ah yes, forgive my tardiness, your majesty. This old body doesn't move like it used to." Fluder says

"Did you get any information on what I asked you to look into?" the emperor asks him

"I looked into it your majesty and am happy to report I found nothing." he says with a giant smile on his face.

"Why do you look so happy about finding nothing gramps?" the emperor asks

"If this Ainz Ooal Gown does exist, and from what you told me he certainly does, and I cannot find him with my magic, that can only mean one of two things. He either possesses a magic item to block my magic or he is a magic caster equal to or greater then I am." Fluder says to the emperor

The guards and Fluder's disciples all frozen at this news. How could there be another magic caster of Fluder's level out there? He was the strongest magic caster in the history of the Empire.

"So that's why you are so happy. You might finally meet someone of your level." the emperor says

"Of course, it has been nearly 200 years since I met someone of comparable strength to me." Fluder says

"Oh? I never knew you met someone as strong as you gramps. Who was it?" the emperor says with genuine curiosity in his voice.

"Yes, it was the necromancer, Rigrit Bers Caurau, one of the thirteen heroes from the legends." he tells the emperor

"Haven't you already passed her up gramps?" the emperor says

"Yes, if she is still as powerful now as she was back then, but I have not seen her since that day so there is no way I can truly know." Fluder says

"I believe this Ainz Ooal Gown fellow might even pass her up. Here take a look at this." the emperor says and throws a piece of paper at Fluder.

Fluder looks over the paper and raises an eyebrow at reading it. When he got near the end, he could hardly believe what was written. If this is true, Fluder might actually be able to find a teacher as he has desired for the last two hundred years, and Ainz Ooal Gown might be even more powerful than he suspected.

"So four soldiers from the Slaine Theocracy ran to the wrong country out of fear of Ainz Ooal Gown and ended up here. From the description they gave, it seems he was controlling a Death Knight!" Fluder says excitedly

"W-W-Wait a Death Knight!" one of the disciples yells out

"What is a Death Knight old man? I remember hearing something about it." the emperor says

"That is the undead locked up under the Ministry of Magic that even I cannot control! Fuahahahahaha!" Fluder laughs uncontrollably

"Calm yourself down gramps! I have other news I think you will be just as excited about." the emperor says

"But your majesty, have you dispatched anyone to this village to make contact with Ainz Ooal Gown? I can send one of my disciples, no, I will go instead. It will show we are serious about making friendly relations wi-" Fluder is cut off

"Gramps! I said calm yourself down. You are not going and neither are your disciples. That is in Kingdom territory and we cannot risk it yet. I need you to look into something else for me." the emperor says

"I am sorry Jir. It has been a long time since there has been the possibility of meeting someone as powerful or more than me. What do you need me to do?" Fluder says

 _'You know I will sell my soul to peer into the Abyss of Magic Jir. I will find this Ainz Ooal Gown and beg him to be my master!'_ Fluder thinks

"I have received word from some of my contacts in the Kingdom that there is a new, very interesting adventurer party working out of E-Rantel. They call themselves The Forsaken and according to their leader, and the only male member, Momon. The two women casters with him are capable of using tier 4 magic and only look to be in their late teens, maybe early twenties. They went from copper to mithril rank after just a few days of registering. If my contacts are to be believed, the next thing they do of any significance will get them Orichalcum and if it is major, Adamantite. If you could get them to come to the Empire as your apprentices or just convince them to base out of Arwinter, it would help the Empire. The Kingdom already has Blue Rose and Red Drop. We cannot let them get a third Adamantite group and pass us up." the emperor says

"Ohhh, teens that can cast tier 4 magic, that is certainly interesting Jir. I will try to find out about them and see about talking to them if possible." Fluder says

 _'I'm still devoting most of my time to Ainz Ooal Gown Jir!'_ he thinks

"Alright gramps. Let me know when you find anything new out about them. I might even grace them with my presence if it will convince them to move their base of operations." Jircniv says

"Then I shall take my leave and get started right away your majesty." Fluder says and takes off to his tower to continue his search for Ainz Ooal Gown.

 **Nazarick, 9th floor Conference Room...**

Albedo, Mare, Sebas, Shalltear, and the Pleiades were sitting around the conference room table. It took some coaxing to get everyone but Albedo to sit down when they first arrived. None of them believed they should be sitting in here talking. Albedo, on the other hand, walked in and sat down at the table without a second thought. As far as Albedo was concerned, there were only three seats in here no one was allowed to sit in. The rest of them were empty and anyone could sit in them.

It was nearly impossible for Albedo to get them to sit down. It wasn't until she told them Lord Ainz had picked this room for their meeting that they were comfortable enough to actually sit at the table. The looks in their eyes when they sat down in the seats disgusted Albedo. She couldn't understand how they still held their creators in such high regard after they abandoned everyone.

Albedo's anger was about to boil over but she composed herself and brought the meeting to a start.

"Now, we are here to discuss the Re-Estize Kingdom and what we are going to do about the organizations known as Zuranon and Eight Fingers." Albedo says

"I thought we were only concerned about Eight Fingers, Albedo." Sebas says

"Our main focus will be on Eight Fingers Sebas but we must also begin our plans for Zuranon at the same time." Albedo says

"Why did you bring me into your plans succubus?" Shalltear says obviously unhappy she is being ordered around by Albedo.

"Believe me Lamprey, this was not my idea. You have failed Lord Ainz already and I did not want you as part of my plans. Lord Ainz insisted I use you. You are only here to help us draw attention to Zuranon. I will handle the Eight Fingers." Albedo says

"What's the matter gorilla? Afraid I'll show you up and gain Lord Ainz favor?" Shalltear says with a smug grin on her face.

"Kukufuhahaha..." Albedo laughs a little at Shalltear. She brings her left hand up in front of her face and begins to play with the ring Lord Ainz gave her earlier today to rub it in Shalltear's face "You have no chance to do that lamprey. You should be more concerned with yourself now that your place as the strongest fighter guardian has been replaced." Albedo tells her

"What, do you think you can defeat me now succubus? You stand no chance against me one on one." Shalltear tells the Overseer

"Oh no, I am referring to the fact that my little sister is no longer confined to the 8th floor and is now serving Lord Ainz directly. You may be strong Shalltear but my little sister would destroy you in a moment. I would lose that smug grin you have or you might end up stuck in Nazarick doing meaningless work since you can't control yourself while outside of Nazarick. WE won't always be there to come to save you. You should probably just start calling me Queen Albedo to since you will need to shortly." Albedo says with a big smile on her face. She emphasized the WE so she remembered Albedo had to come to help her with Lord Ainz and Lady Taylar.

"You fucking bit-" Shalltear is interrupted by Sebas

"I know you two have a rivalry going but can we get to the reason for the meeting?"

"There is no rivalry Sebas. She cannot even begin to make me worry but you are right. We should get to the real reason we are here and stop wasting time so I can return to my FI-AN-CES side." Albedo says to him.

She stared right at Shalltear and waved her ring back and forth in front of her as she emphasized fiance. Shalltear just bit her lip trying not to give Albedo a piece of her mind and get this meeting over with so she didn't need to be near this bitch.

"I am still unsure why I am here. I spent two weeks in the Kingdom and a lot of the nobles and commoners know my face. Being a part of this might draw too much attention to what Solution and I were doing in the capital." Sebas says

"Normally you would be right Sebas. You weren't initially part of our plans but they changed a few hours ago after an incident in the capital. So now, you are going to help us." Albedo says

"What incident are you referring to Albedo?" Sebas asked

"It is about your new pet Sebas. She was the property of Eight Fingers and they seem upset you stole their whore. According to the Eight Edge Assassins, two men showed up to talk with you about returning that insect but the mansion had already been vacated. Other men returned later the next day and threw a brick with a note attached through the window of the manor Lord Ainz bought." Albedo says

"They dared to destroy the property of the supreme beings!?" Sebas says with anger

"It is good to see you care more for the supreme beings than your new pet Sebas." Albedo says

"What is that suppose to mean Albedo?" Sebas asks

"Oh nothing, some of the members of Nazarick thought you might be more loyal to your new toy then our true rulers." Albedo tells him

"That is ridiculous! Who is saying such nonsense?!" Sebas stands up to say almost yelling wondering who would say something so ridiculous.

"That is irrelevant now Sebas. As you said, let us get to the real reason we are here. We have located the eight places Eight Fingers does their work out of. With the help of our new toy from the Kingdom, we will hit all 8 of these locations and take everything Eight Fingers currently has for Nazarick." Albedo says

"Who is this person you speak of from the Kingdom Albedo?" Sebas asks

"That is not important. What is important is that she is going to direct her adventurer friends away from what we are doing until our goals are complete then we will use the adventurers of the Kingdom to draw attention to Zuranon and pin all of this on them." Albedo tells them

"Why are we trying to draw out Zuranon? From what I read, they were rather weak. Does Lord Ainz have a purpose for them?" Sebas asks

"The head of Zuranon in the Kingdom was rather weak but Lord Ainz wants to know if there are any among them who would be useful to us. He had Demiurge look into them while he was in the Kingdom gathering Intel but their cult is spread out all over the world according to Demiurge. We are going to make them responsible for this incident so that the entire world is looking for them and they have limited places to hide.

"H-H-How are we g-g-going to do t-t-that Overseer?" Mare asks

"That is where Shalltear comes into our plans Mare. Now, here is what we are going to do..."

 **8th floor Cherry Blossom Sanctuary...**

Taylar, Aureole, and Demiurge appear just outside the Cherry Blossom Sanctuary. It was the first time anyone who wasn't a supreme being had stepped foot on the 8th floor. Lord Ainz had forbidden anyone from coming here and activated the bypass so that no one had to pass through this floor when going to the 9th or 10th floor.

Demiurge took in the beauty of this place like he always did when admiring Nazarick. The simple but perfect design of the sanctuary brought a calm to Demiurge. It was like his worries were washing away just standing in front of the door.

When Taylar opened the door and Demiurge got to behold the rows upon rows of Sakura trees inside the sanctuary, he was moved at the sight. It was rare for Demiurge to show such emotion but he couldn't stop himself from smiling at this place. He wished the supreme beings would let more visit this sacred place. If it could do such a thing as bring a smile to Demiurge's face, he believed it would make most of the citizens of Nazarick weep at its beauty.

As they made their way into the Cherry Blossom Sanctuary, Demiurge was contemplating whether he should ask the question that had been on his mind since they were leaving the Throne Room. It was a question he desperately wanted the answer to but was sure if it would be overstepping his position by asking. He finally decided the risk was worth the answer and asked Taylar his question right as they all took a seat.

"Lady Taylar, may I ask you a personal question?"

"Of course Demiurge, what is your question?" she says

"I heard Aureole call Lord Ainz father, and they certainly look like father and daughter. Is Aureole really Lord Ainz daughter?" Demiurge asks

"Yes she is Demiurge, why do you ask?" Taylar says to him

"All of us in the Great Tomb of Nazarick had wished for an heir to pledge our loyalty to but it seems we have already had an heir here the whole time supreme one." Demiurge replies

"Well, that is true and not true Demiurge. Aureole has a very specific skill set, one that none other possesses even in Nazarick. The only way she could rule Nazarick is if we could find someone to take her place, and no one possesses the talent to do such a thing." Taylar tells him

"Surely we can train someone to take her place if the need arises Lady Taylar. The heir of Nazarick and daughter of the last two supreme beings shouldn't be confined to just one floor. We would all do our best to help her and pledge our undying loyalty to her, my Queen." Demiurge says

"Mother, I don't want to rule Nazarick. I want you and father to rule forever!" Aureole says to Taylar

"Training someone to do what she can is beyond difficult Demiurge. Even if we could find another Miko, the chances of that person having the same talents as Aureole are slim and don't you worry baby. Your father and I are not going anywhere. I'm sure you will have plenty of brothers and sisters in the future." Taylar says

"We all look forward to the day we can pledge our loyalty to all the heirs of Nazarick supreme one." Demiurge tells Taylar

"Now we can get to the reason I brought you here Demiurge. I want you to head to the Holy Kingdom. Unlike your time in Re-Estize, you will be doing more than simple intelligence gathering. I wish for you to bring this "Holy Kingdom" to its knees for us to the point they are begging us to help them. There are some people in this Kingdom I want you to deal with harshly, but you must remember that some need to survive if we are going to be able to rule this country and rebuild it after your mission." Taylar tells Demiurge

"I understand Lady Taylar. Is the 12-year-old rule still in effect for this Kingdom?" Demiurge asks

"Yes, consider that a rule for everyone in Nazarick at all times. I want you to try and keep the civilian population losses to a minimum. We will need them to rebuild and they are not the problem with their country. It is their nobles, holy leaders, and especially that superficial bitch of a Queen they have. You will make her suffer the most. I want you to break her completely before you finish her Demiurge, do you understand?" she says

"Yes Lady Taylar, I will follow your will." Demiurge says with a giant smile on his face. He had never seen Lady Taylar act so ruthless before. It was refreshing to know that even someone as divine and loving as the supreme being of life could have a dark side.

"You are going to have three months to plan your mission Demiurge. I know that is a lot of time for you, but I have something else I wish for you to look into in that time." she tells him

"Anything you wish supreme one." Demiurge replies

"I want you to go over the reports Aureole has also made of the Slaine Theocracy. They will be the next you will target after the Holy Kingdom and I want you to get a head start on that as well. They have items from Yggdrasil, even world class items, as we saw when we retrieved the Downfall of Castle and Country from that old woman. The last reason you have so long as we need you to wait that long." Taylar says

"I am unsure of what you mean Lady Taylar but I will abide by your commands always." Demiurge says

"The Kingdom and the Empire wage war with each other every year around the same time. We are going to use this as our introduction to the world. Once we have done that, you will start your campaign. It will give us time to secure our new domain in this world and be the only viable option for the Holy Kingdom to turn to. Ainz, Albedo and I have lifted your restriction on coming to the 8th floor but you may still only visit this sanctuary to go over reports with Aureole and ask any questions of her you have. She also has incredible scrying skills she can use for you. Just don't ask too much of her, we already have her looking into many things so she will only be able to help you so much." Taylar tells the devil

"Thank you Lady Taylar. I am sure the heir of Nazarick will be of great help to me." Demiurge tells her

"I have some other things that require my attention for a while. I will take my leave and let you two get started. Aureole, I will be back with dinner for you later on baby. Demiurge, I look forward to what you have planned for the Holy Kingdom and Slaine Theocracy." she says to them

"See you later mom!" Aureole says

"I shall try not to disappoint you supreme one." Demiurge says

 **Enri Emmot's house, Carne Village (the next day)...**

Enri, Nemu, and the goblins who worked in the fields that day were making their way back to Enri's house for lunch. The goblins built their house very close to Enri's. They said it was to protect her, but she was pretty sure they just wanted to be close to the food. As they made their way up the path, Enri's front door came into sight. What she saw standing there was unbelievable.

Standing on one side of her door was Lady Taylar. She absolutely would never forget what she looked like as long as she lived. Her beautiful face, pure white wings, and dress that Enri had only ever seen her wear stood out in her mind easily.

When she looked to the woman on the other side, she first thought it was Lady Albedo. She had almost the same exact face but she realized instead of the horns, black hair, and black wings. This woman had golden everything. Her hair, eyes, armored dress, helmet, and even her skin seemed to glow with a golden hue.

She realized she had been staring and immediately dropped down to one knee even though she was still a good distance away. She looked at Nemu and saw her still standing. She was staring wide-eyed, mouth open, looking on in awe of the two angels. She quickly tried to pull her down but before she could get her down, someone called out to her.

"You may rise Enri. There is really no reason to do that when I show up at your house unannounced like this." Taylar says as she makes her way over to them

Enri looked at Taylar then back to Nemu who was still staring.

"Nemu, it is rude to stare. Be courteous to the savior of Carne Village." she says

"It is ok Enri." Taylar says then kneels down and pats Nemu on the head.

"So pretty..." Nemu says

"Well, aren't you just a cutie. You are very pretty yourself Nemu." Taylar says

"T-T-Thank you Lady Taylar!" Nemu says excitedly

"So how is everything? I see you and the goblins get along great. Have you used the other horn Ainz gave you?" she asks

"It is going alright Lady Taylar. The goblins have been very helpful but it will still be hard to get a proper harvest with all the losses. I still have the other horn Lord Ainz gave me. I only wanted to use it in case of an emergency." she tells her

"I would say possibly not making your harvest might be an emergency. If you need another one, I have one too." she reaches into her inventory and pulls out a horn. Honestly, these things were useless and they had a ton of them from playing that damn machine so much.

"N-N-No please I cannot accept that Lady Taylar! You have already done so much and truthfully it is already hard to hide 20 goblins, 20 more would probably be impossible for us." Enri says

"Are you sure? I have more. Why do you need to hide the goblins?" Taylar asks

"I am sure Lady Taylar, and if the tax collector saw the goblins he would definitely report it and they would send an adventurer party to kill the goblins." Enri says

"That is a shame. They do nothing but help and protect you guys. That will change soon though Enri don't you worry." Taylar says

"What do you mean Lady Taylar?" Enri asks

"We have surveyed the land to plot our old domain. Your village falls into that area and when we announce our return to the world soon, your village will be under our rule. So you will no longer need to hide the goblins. All races will be welcome in our land as long as they can get along with others." she tells Enri

Enri just stares at her in awe like Nemu was. To think they would have the protection of this supreme being was incredibly joyful to both of them. Letting the goblins be real citizens and not have to hide them would be fantastic too.

"It will be our honor Lady Taylar!" Enri finally gets out

"I suppose I interrupted your lunch. Rubedo, are you hungry?" Taylar asks

"I do not require food Lady Taylar but I can eat yes." Rubedo says

"Mind if I join you for lunch Enri? I'll make the food since it is a last minute request." Taylar says

"I-I-I couldn't ask you to do that! I-I-I'm not sure my cooking would be worthy for you to eat Lady Taylar." Enri says

"I didn't say I was cooking. I said I can make it. Go gather the villagers in the square. I'll get everything ready." Taylar says then just starts walking off towards the village square.

Enri, Nemu, and the goblins just stand there for a second not knowing what to do. The only person who moved was Rubedo and that was to follow Taylar. They finally snapped out of it and Enri told everyone to split up and go to a house. With 22 of them, it wouldn't take long since they lost so many in the attack.

Once Enri, Nemu, and the goblins had gone to every house in the village, they headed towards the village square. When it came into sight, none of them expected the sight in front of them. There was an enormous table in the village square that could probably seat 100 people. On top of the table was nothing but food. Turkeys, chicken, ham, pork, vegetables, fruits, you name it, and it was there. No one had any idea where in the world the table or food came from. They just saw Taylar and Rubedo sitting at the table getting ready to eat.

"The table is already set. You can sit down and eat whatever you like." Taylar says

They are just standing there in awe and no one moved to sit down. This got a giggle out of Taylar.

"It's fine to eat I promise, see..." she takes a bite of a chicken leg "now sit down and eat. Enri, Nemu, will you two sit right here..." she points to the two spots next to her.

"Of course Lady Taylar!" Enri says

Nemu just runs over and jumps up right next to her. She puts her hand out to touch Taylar's wing but Enri grabs her hand.

"Nemu! Don't do something like that!" she scolds the little girl

"It's OK Enri. Do you want to touch it?" and she extends her wing out to her

Nemu just nods her head and reaches her hand out.

"Soft..." she says staring at the feathers

"Yep, definitely a cutie!" she says and pats her head

Everyone else finally sits down and eats. Taylar asks a question she wanted to but wanted the villagers to start eating first.

"So Enri..."

"Yes, Lady Taylar?" Enri answers wondering what she is going to ask

"What's up with that statue over there..." she points to a statue of her, Ainz, and Albedo in the center of the village.

"We thought it was the least we could do for the saviors of our village. Sorry if the craftsmanship isn't as good as it should be." Enri says

"No, the craftsmanship is fine, but couldn't you have used the money from the metals to help out the village?" Taylar asks

"But you, Lord Ainz, and Lady Albedo have already done so much. It is the least we can do for you. We wanted to add Lord Ainz Knight too but he was a lot of metal. We hope to add him in the future." Enri says

"You mean the Death Knight? Did you not fear the Death Knight?" Taylar asks

"He was scary, but he protected the villagers and only hurt the people attacking us." Enri says

"To think you would even get along with the undead... you are an amazing girl, Enri Emmot." Taylar says

"I-I-I am just a simple village girl Lady Taylar." she has no idea how a being like this believes she is amazing.

"Don't sell yourself short Enri. There are very few who can see past race as you can. Especially among the human race, I'm sure you have seen it being around the goblins so much. You inspired us to make our kingdom a place where all races can co-exist. See, you even inspired us. Amazing like I said. How come Nfirea or Lizzie isn't out here? I don't see them anywhere." Taylar tells her

"Ever since they got the new alchemy equipment and ingredients, they almost never leave the house. I try to check on them from time to time but I'm really busy and it really smells over there." Enri says. This gets a giggle out of Taylar.

"Yeah, we had a friend once who was a crazy alchemist. Well, I'm sorry to cut this short but I need to head home. I'm sure Ainz is worried for no reason. He even made me bring Rubedo to come here and talk to you. Don't worry about cleaning up, the table, food, and dishware will disappear in... 44 minutes so get your fill until then." she says

Her and Rubedo stand up to leave. Everyone is about to stand up to say goodbye but she just holds a hand out to stop them, waves her hand, and opens her wings to fly away. They all see a pair of wings made of light appear on the other woman's back and she follows Lady Taylar up into the sky.

 **Guild masters office, 10th floor of Nazarick...**

Ainz had just finished talking to Cocytus through message and was a little disappointed. He told him he was ready to commence his attack but had yet to ask for anything other then what he already did. He had no doubt he would succeed in his first assault but if the Lizardmen were even half intelligent, they would band together at some point, and Cocytus would not be able to win with his current forces.

If they didn't combine their forces then they weren't worth having around anyway and Ainz would hasten their demise. Ainz is looking through the Mirror of Remote Viewing to keep an eye on Cocytus' orders. When he notices the Elder Lich not commanding the undead but rather staying a little farther back in the woods, he frowns again.

 ***GATE* *SUFFERING CLOUDS***

Right as he is doing that, Taylar and Albedo walk into the office to watch the battle with him.

"You two have perfect timing. I just sent my suffering clouds through a Gate." Ainz says

"What's wrong love?" they both say and giggle

"Do you two plan that before you walk in here?" Ainz asks

"No love." they say again

"So, why the frown?" Taylar asks

"...Cocytus..." Ainz sighs out

"Did he fail you in some way love?" Albedo says

"No, not really. I suppose he did more then I thought he would already, but I was hoping that would continue. I did not give him enough units to succeed on purpose hoping he would ask for other types of units but he hasn't even used the commander I gave him as a commander. He is just the reserve force as it looks now. He should have been able to conquer 3 or maybe 4 villages before he needed reinforcements if the Lizardmen didn't band together. If they do that, he doesn't stand a chance." Ainz tells both of them.

They can both see the disappointment on his face. Taylar knew Ainz wanted Cocytus to learn on his own but he might have set the bar too high to start with. She knew how serious Cocytus took being the first to engage in battle under the flag of Nazarick. Albedo, on the other hand, was mad, very mad. If Cocytus was disappointing Lord Ainz this soon, maybe she should just take over so she knew it would get handled to his wonderful approval.

"If you are this disappointed in him already maybe I should take over your campaign Lord Ainz. I will crush the Lizardmen for you by myself if I must." Albedo says

"No Albedo, this is a test for Cocytus. Do not interfere in his planning. I want to see how quickly he can learn from his mistakes." Ainz tells her. He looked her directly in the eye the entire time he spoke to make sure she knew not to get in the middle of it.

"Don't be so hard on Cocytus. He is learning and doesn't have the benefit of being around me and you all the time like Albedo does. We have been spending too much time away and not helping the guardians and Pleiades enough. He will come around, I know how proud he is to be the first to wage war in this world." Taylar tells Ainz

"I hope you are right Taylar. I do want to spend more time in Nazarick also. I have something planned for tomorrow I'm sure you will enjoy." Ainz says to her

"You are full of surprises in this world. I can't wait till tomorrow!" Taylar says

"You seriously aren't going to pester me until I tell you what it is?" Ainz asks. He was genuinely shocked at her being excited to wait for a surprise.

"Nope, I'll wait." Taylar says and gives him a smile

 **Fake Nazarick (Cocytus command center)...**

Cocytus was looking through the remote viewing mirror at his unit breaking the treeline and heading towards the first Lizardmen village. As he was scanning the area, he saw it was a swampland area. He saw moss covered trees, reeds, scummy looking water, and all the insects you would expect to find there.

When he turned his attention to the village, he noticed all their houses built on what looked like stilts. This made sense to Cocytus given the terrain. He saw Lizardmen of various sizes running about. He estimated about 50 warriors had answered the call of Lord Ainz summons of their demise.

The Lizardmen of this village had blue scales covering the majority of their bodies with a light yellow chest. They had smaller snouts then Cocytus imagined they would and there seemed to be small spikes sticks out of the end of their tails. He could see the vast majority of them were trembling at the site of the undead unit.

Cocytus assumed these must just be common folk who picked up weapons to defend the village but that would mean the village only had five warriors. That didn't make sense to Cocytus. He wondered where all the warriors were at. Little did Cocytus know, all these Lizardmen were warriors.

Cocytus estimated he should only lose about 10%-15% of his unit in this battle. The enemy had few warriors and even if these undead were weak, they would easily overwhelm them with numbers. 200 vs 5 was hardly good odds for them.

Once they had gotten into position, Cocytus ordered the attack. The undead unit advanced, zombie riders in the front, zombie beasts making up the second rank, the third rank was the skeletons and zombies, the rear guard was made up of the skeletal archers.

The Lizardmen had come out to meet the undead in the swamp. With no time to prepare, they had no time to fortify anything and fighting a defensive battle in the village like that would not be advantageous. It will also just lead to a lot of the village being destroyed.

As they charged towards each other, Cocytus observed as the battle unfolded. He saw his riders charging but after just a couple hundred feet he saw them tumble over in a heap. When he inspected the area with the mirror of remote viewing he noticed holes strategically placed through the swamp. This was something he did not notice before and his undead riders started falling one after another.

As he turned his attention toward the Lizardmen once more, he noticed they were no longer shaking in fear but looked inspired and ready for battle. He had no idea where this sudden change in attitude came from. He realized he needed to send in the Elder Lich before he took many more losses and get this battle over with quickly.

As the Lizardmen and undead clashed, Cocytus was surprised by the skill and tenacity of the Lizardmen. They were destroying much more undead then he thought they would in his initial assessment. The Lizardmen were starting to get an even bigger morale boost as they noticed they were starting to win the battle. Their morale was sky high when it was interrupted by a spell.

 ***FIREBALL***

As the fireball impacted ten of the Lizardmen were instantly vaporized and the Lizardmen suddenly stopped shouting to look where it came from. When they turned their gazes towards the back line they saw an undead most of this world were familiar with. It was an undead body with rotting flesh and bones showing in places all over its body. It held a twisted staff, had a tattered old robe on with a thin menacing miasma shrouding its body. It was an Elder Lich and followed up its first spell with another.

 ***FIREBALL***

The Elder Lich unleashes another fireball into the Lizardmen ranks reducing them even further. Now the undead had the clear upper hand and was starting to wear down the Lizardmen to finish them off. The remaining Lizardmen fought bravely to buy the remaining villagers time to flee from certain death. By the time the battle was over, the village looked completely abandoned.

Cocytus assessed the situation with the mirror of remote viewing. The first thing he realized is that he severely underestimated the Lizardmen. Cocytus thought he would lose about 20-25 undead based off the Lizardmen strength, prep time, and bravery. After a quick count, he realized he had lost about 70 undead not 20-25 as he first thought. This meant a reduction in his unit size by 35%, more than double the amount he thought he would lose.

He also realized the warrior Lizardmen had bought enough time for the rest of the villagers to flee. He had won the first battle for Lord Ainz but it was for nothing more than an empty village. He would have to figure out a way to subdue the next village with his remaining force or he would fail the supreme being.

 **Ainz office in Nazarick...**

"Well... that went even worse then I thought it would." Ainz finally says after looking over the battlefield.

"At least he learned a bit and didn't wait too long to send in the Elder Lich. It could have been a lot worse." Taylar says

Ainz looks at Albedo to see if she is going to add anything. It looks like she is biting her lip and clenching her fists together.

"Albedo, would you like to add something?" Ainz asks her

"I-I-I-I do not..." she says. anger clearly about to boil over

"Albedo, I told you I could sense your feelings. Tell me what you think of that battle." Ainz tells her

"That was a pathetic display. Even if he is not a commander, a warrior should already know that an army needs a commander on site. If he continues like this he only has maybe a 30% chance to win the next battle. If he does not change his tactics it is more like 10%. I know you told me to stay out of it but please Lord Momonga let me take command. I cannot let you or Nazarick lose to something as pathetic as these Lizardmen." she replies

"We need to give Cocytus time to see if he learned Albedo. You cannot write him off after just one battle." Taylar tells her

"You are both right of course. That was a pathetic attempt on his part and we must give him a chance to correct his mistake but the most important thing is Nazarick can never know defeat. I have not known defeat since Touch Me defeated me in the world tournament, and even he could not defeat me after I became the Grim Reaper. It will take Cocytus one day to march to the next village. I will give him until then to correct his mistake and ask for more reinforcements or I will handle it myself." Ainz says to them

"You do not need to go yourself love. Any in Nazarick would gladly destroy them for you." Albedo says

"That is precisely why I need to go. We are not here to rule over piles of bones and graveyards. I will test them and I need to be there so I know who I can take advantage of when the test is complete. Being able to sense peoples emotions seemed bothersome at first but it is incredibly useful now that I have practiced with it." Ainz tells Albedo

"Yeah, I thought having the ability to sense life was rather annoying at first but it is very handy at times." Taylar says

"Hopefully, it won't come to that and Cocytus will figure it out..."

Ainz is about to say something else when he is interrupted by a message.

{Lord Ainz, it is Aura. We have a situation supreme one.}

{What is it Aura?}

{I was mapping the forest like you asked supreme one and came across a small army of various races. Trolls, goblins, nagas, barghests, things like that Lord Ainz.}

{I don't see the problem Aura?}

{They seemed to have joined together and are headed in the direction of the village you are protecting.}

{Do you mean Carne Village Aura?}

{Yes Lord Ainz}

{How many of them are there and how long until they reach the village?}

{There is around 1000 of them. Too much vibration from all them to get an exact count. If they keep up this pace, they will be there in about 45 minutes.}

{If you started attacking and they started running to their destination, how long until they reached the village?}

{I would estimate about 20 minutes until they arrive but I would only be able to take out about half of them before they reached the village Lord Ainz.}

{Good, wait 5 minutes then begin attacking and directing them towards the village. Once you near the treeline, stay in the forest and don't let any escape Aura.}

{Yes Lord Ainz!}

"Yuri Alpha, come here please." Ainz says towards the door.

The door opens and Yuri steps through and kneels before Lord Ainz.

"What do you need Lord Ainz?" Yuri says

"Do you know where all the Pleiades are currently located?" Ainz asks her

"Yes Lord Ainz. I have them in their rooms cleaning up and studying the book my lord so graciously gave me." Yuri replies

"Always the teacher Yuri. You definitely live up to being the Vice-Captain of the Pleiades. How would you and your sisters like to get some exercise?" he asks her

"We are always ready to serve Lord Ainz." Yuri replies

"A small army of Trolls, goblins and other such creatures are targeting Carne Village. A village under our protection. Would you and your sisters like to show them the power of Nazarick?"

"It would be our honor Lord Ainz!" Yuri's head practically fell off her body at how excited she answered.

"Taylar, Albedo, would you two like to come to watch the Pleiades teamwork?" Ainz asks the two

"Absolutely." Albedo says

"I can't wait to see it." Taylar says

{Aureole}

{Yes father!}

{I am bringing the Pleiades to come to see you. They will be doing battle for Nazarick and I wish for you to participate.}

{Yay! I can't wait father!}

"Alright, now that we have that settled, let's go get your sisters and visit Aureole. I want to see what the Pleiades are capable of when you all work together." Ainz says to Yuri.

Ainz had a smile on his face thinking about what is going to transpire. After watching Cocytus' battle, he needed to watch a trouncing by Nazarick to lift his spirits, and the Pleiades could gain some experience. Hopefully, at least one of them would level. Narberal was leveling quicker then he anticipated considering the number of things she killed. He placed his hand on Yuri's shoulder and teleported them to the Pleiades wing of the 9th floor.

 **Carne Village...**

Enri looked up from the field she was working in. When she saw the position of the sun, she realized she should have gone and started dinner over an hour ago. Ever since she had lunch with Lady Taylar earlier in the day she had felt incredible. The only other time she remembered feeling this good was after Lady Taylar had cast that spell called Heal on her.

It felt like she could keep going on for another 12 hours if she had to at this rate. She figured she could keep going for another hour or two. They could certainly use the extra time to catch up a bit, and everyone else didn't seem to notice the time either because they were working away like Enri was. As soon as she decided, she was about to head back to work when she saw a goblin running at her at full speed. The goblin stopped right in front of her and tried to get out through his heavy breathing.

"Elder... sister... There is... a small army... of... trolls, goblins... barghests and other... such races on their... way towards the... village." the scout says

"Did you say there is a small army headed this way!?" Enri almost yells

Mr. Jugem, the leader of Enri's goblins heard what the scout said and came right over to talk to both of them.

"Elder sister, we need to get you out of here if that many are coming. We will not be able to beat back that many. We can buy everyone time to escape though."

"I'm not leaving you guys here to die. We can figure something out. How long until they get here?" Enri asks

"They are pretty much running so about 15 minutes give or take." the scout replies

"Alright, get the women, children, and elderly to gather at the back gate. Anyone who has made decent progress during your archery training will do what we have been practicing and draw them to the front gate. Once we have their attention to the front gate, everyone else can sneak out the back gate. How does that sound?" Enri says

"That's a good strategy boss. Go grab Nemu and head to the back gate. We will get set up." Jugem says to Enri

"No, I am not leaving you here alone. I will get Nemu then meet you on the tower." Enri says.

She doesn't give Jugem any time to argue and takes off towards the house where Nemu should be. She had to get Nfirea and Lizzie too. They needed to get out of here too and she wanted them to take Nemu with them. She grabbed Nemu and headed to Nfirea's house and banged on the door until he opened it.

"Oh hi Enri, what's th-" Nfirea is cut off

"Nfirea, there is a small army coming towards the village. Get your grandmother and take Nemu to the back gate please." Enri says

"What about you Enri? Why don't' you take her?" Nfirea asks

"I need to help the goblins draw the army to the front gate. We will run once everyone is out and into the woods." Enri tells him

"I'm going to help you Enri! I have some potions here that will help for sure!" Nfirea responds

"Ok Nfirea, meet me at the watchtower at the front gate when you are ready. They will be here in 15 minutes so you have about 5 to get ready." Enri says.

She lets go of Nemu's hand and leaves her with Nfirea so she can go to the goblins. She had no idea where she got all this courage or ability to think clearly during a situation like this. She knew she couldn't let that army take this village or they would have been saved for nothing. She would defend her home from attackers and try to never feel helpless again.

She got to the watchtower and looked over the situation with Jugem. He was explaining to her how they were going to draw their attention to them and hold them off long enough for everyone else to flee. Right as he was getting to the end of his explanation, Nfirea showed up as well.

"Mr. Jurgem, can your archers throw things as well as they shoot?" Nfirea asks

"They will be slightly less accurate but not by much. Why Mr. Nfirea?" he asks

"I have alchemy potions here that will release glue in an area when broken. It will hold the goblins and barghests in place for a while but it will only slow down the trolls for a couple of seconds. You can use them when they get to the gate." Nfirea says

"That will help a lot. You should take Enri and head to the back gate. We can take it from here." Jugem says

"We are not leaving Mr. Jugem!" Enri says not so gently

As she says that to him the small army breaks through the trees. They are running straight towards the village. Luckily for them, they were pretty close to the front gate when they first emerged from the forest, but after just a few seconds they saw it was hundreds of them and they took up quite the space side to side.

They had no idea how to get all of them to one gate. Surely one or two would get around and that would be the end for people who couldn't defend themselves. Right as they were racking their brains for a solution, Enri saw a familiar sight open in the sky a couple hundred feet in front of the wall. It was a black and dark purple oval, the same one their saviors came through the first time they were here.

She stared at it praying they would come through again. She didn't want to watch more people die again. She saw her prayers answered when she saw Lord Ainz come out of the portal first. He was followed by Lady Taylar, Lady Albedo, then 6 women in maid outfits. She noticed one of them as Lupus Regina but had never seen the other 5 before. Lady Taylar landed right beside her while Lord Ainz and Lady Albedo just hovered above the maids who had gracefully landed on the ground.

"I see you stayed to defend your home Enri. I am very proud of you." Taylar says

"I just didn't want your saving us to mean nothing Lady Taylar." Enri says

"Well, don't worry about that now. Our servants will handle this for you." Taylar says

"B-B-But there is only 6 of them and hundreds of them." Enri can't believe just the maids are going to fight. She realized Lupus Regina was more then she let on but this didn't seem possible

"Yeah, not really fair. Maybe if it was a couple thousand it might be even but those guys don't stand a chance with those odds." Taylar says to her

Enri and Nfirea's jaws both just almost hit the floor. They were stunned silent and had no idea what to say to that comment. A couple thousand to make it even! How powerful were they really?

{Aureole, go ahead and cast your magic.}

{Yes father!}

 ***MASS BULL'S STRENGTH* *MASS BEAR'S ENDURANCE* *MASS CAT'S GRACE* *MASS PROTECTION FROM ELEMENTS* *MASS SHIELD OF FAITH* *MASS FOCUS MAGIC* *MASS BLESS OF MAGIC CASTER* *MASS CONCEAL LIFE* *MASS DRACONIC POWER* *MASS FALSE DATA LIFE* *MASS FIELD OF FORCE* *MASS GREATER LUCK* *MASS GREATER SHIELD* *MASS GREATER MAGIC VISION* *MASS INFINITY WALL* *MASS MAGIC WEAPON* *MASS FLY* *MASS WOODLAND STRIDER* *HASTE***

"Try to leave me some bodies ladies. Show them the power of Nazarick!" Ainz announces to them. He flies over to the newly built watchtower and lands on the wall just outside the tower. Albedo lands right next to him.

"Nice to see you again Enri, Nfirea. Sorry, it is under these circumstances but the Pleiades will handle it from here."

"Thank you Lord Ainz, Lady Taylar, Lady Albedo!" Enri says and kneels

"There is no need for that Enri. We told you we would protect you and we stick to our word." Ainz says to her

"Shall we sisters?" Yuri Alpha says

"Yes sister!" the Pleiades respond

Yuri, Solution, and Lupus Regina charge right at the oncoming horde. Narberal, Shizu, and Entoma fly straight up into the sky when their sisters take off. They were going to target the back lines of this horde to prevent any from escaping while their sisters met them head-on in melee combat.

When Ainz asked Narberal if she wanted to put her levels into doppelganger or magic caster, Narberal decided on caster. Ainz assured her that doppelganger would be useful as well but Narberal thought being able to cast higher tier magic would show the might of Nazarick was growing more. When the Pleiades were informed of this battle, Ainz asked Narberal to start off with her newly learned tier 8 spell. She was more than happy to oblige.

"Witness the ever-growing power of Nazarick insects." Narberal says from the sky

 ***[TWIN - MAXIMIZE MAGIC] LIGHTNING STORM***

As Narberal finishes her spell, dark clouds form in an instant over a 300-foot area. Normally, this spell cast as a twin would only cover a 200-foot area but after Aureole's buff spells, all of Narberal's spells were 50% more effective in every aspect. Lightning strikes come down in the area one after another. It is so blinding by the number of them, the villagers and goblins have to look away. When their vision clears, they see almost a hundred of the invaders laying dead on the ground, reduced to nothing but crispy corpses.

"Well, I asked her to start with her new spell but I didn't think it would be that effective." Ainz says to no one in particular

Entoma had been drawing bugs into her sleeve the entire time Narberal was casting her spell. The moment it ended she unleashed her own ability.

 ***BUG MACHINE GUN***

A torrent of steel bugs shaped like bullets tore into the ranks of the army as Entoma swept her arm from side to side. All the creatures caught in her hail of bullets were reduced to Swiss cheese except the trolls. When the steel rain was over nearly 50 creatures lay dead on the ground filled with holes.

Shizu had flown up in between her two caster sisters. While they were busy casting spells and using their class abilities, she was steadily picking off creatures that were trying to spread the formation out too far. She was looking down her sights with her weapon on semi-automatic "one, two, three, four" she counts off her kills. By the time Entoma had finished her ability, you could hear Shizu saying "thirty, thirty-one, thirty-two"

Solution had charged at the army just like Yuri and Lupus Regina did, taking the right side of the enemy formation. Unlike her sisters charging with her, Solution was not well versed in melee combat. She was reaching into her maid outfit at a blinding speed, throwing three darts at a time every time she pulled her hands out. When she reached the first line, she quickly transformed her fingers to resemble syringes and began stabbing goblins and ogres through the throat with her fingers laced with a poison of her own making.

Yuri charged the formation right up the center with her hands spread out wide from herself. As she was moving forward, light particles began to collect in the palms of her outstretched hands. When she got ten feet from the front lines, she unleashed her attack as a spread. It made it weaker but she knew it would be effective against this level of enemies.

 ***KIBAKUSHOU***

A shock wave unleashes from her hands as she brings them together in front of her. About 20 goblins and barghests are sent backward and to the ground by the force of the wave. She quickly moves in and begins finishing them off with one perfectly placed strike after another. Their heads exploding at the sheer force of her fist colliding with their skulls.

Lupus Regina charged the left side of the formation with her sisters. She was much slower than both Solution and Yuri but her build was not meant for speed. She was a battle cleric by trade. Someone who could heal the party but hold her own in melee combat. Right as she was about to come in contact with the front line she decided to have some fun with them.

 ***COMPLETE INVISIBILITY***

Lupus Regina completely disappears from the goblins, ogres, and barghests sights. They are all looking around wondering what just happened when they hear a voice from behind them.

 ***FLAME STRIKE***

They all hear. They turn around only to be met with a column of fire and light descending from the sky. They all scream out in pain as they are consumed by the intense heat of the fire and light pillar. Lupus Regina smiles while she pulls out her holy weapon at the sound of her toys enjoying her surprise. She swings her over-sized holy weapon in an arc around her and begins to wade her way through the ranks crushing enemies with the sheer strength and weight of her weapon impacting them.

As the Pleiades engage, everyone sees four figures emerge from the forest. A warrior in black full plate wielding two greatswords, a woman in a brown cloak with black hair tied in a ponytail, a woman with green eyes and blonde hair in a single braid, and a woman with black hair and blue eyes wearing white full plate without a helmet.

Enri, the goblins and most of the villagers recognized them as the adventurers who came to the village the first time with Nfirea. Nfirea was wondering how in the hell there were two Lord Ainz, Lady Taylar, Lady Albedo, and Lady Narberal's. They began engaging the enemies from the back, working their way towards the center of the formation.

Narberal, Shizu, and Entoma notice their sisters making their way through the ranks. Narberal and Entoma switch to using spells and abilities that don't cover such a large area so they don't hit their sisters with them. Shizu continues to pick off stragglers trying to get outside the formation "seventy, seventy-one, seventy-two..."

 ***TELEPORTATION***

Narberal appears on the left flank of the formation looking down the length of the small army. She holds her finger out and casts another spell.

 ***LIGHTNING***

The lightning bolt tears apart the air as it extends sixty feet out from her fingertip, killing anything that comes into contact with it.

 ***SPIDER TALISMAN***

Entoma yells out and throws five pieces of parchment towards the formation. As they impact the ground, five enormous black spiders appear where the parchment hit the ground. Entoma directs them to attack and the spiders begin to go to work. They are the equivalent of a tier 3 summon monster spell. Normally, they would just be used to buy time but Entoma knew from the enemy attacks, these spiders would be able to kill most of the creatures here with no problem.

 ***SHARP CUTTING TALISMAN***

Entoma says and three goblins are cut in half by the air.

 ***DRAGON LIGHTNING***

Narberal says, directing her lightning bolt farther into the formation, wiping out an entire row of the enemy.

The goblins, ogres, barghests, and trolls realize there is no way to win this as almost 75% of them have already been killed and they haven't even reached the gate yet. The remaining creatures turn to flee but the Pleiades are having none of that. These creatures dared to attack a village under the supreme beings protection and they will all pay with their lives. As they start chasing down the creatures fleeing, Ainz calls out to them.

"That is enough Pleiades. You have done a magnificent job already." he tells them

"But Lord Ainz, those creatures must pay for attacking what is under your protection!" Yuri says

"It is ok Yuri. They are not getting away, Aura is waiting for them in the forest." Ainz says with a smile on his face. It was good to witness such a display from the Pleiades. He needed something like this to pick him up after watching Cocytus.

"As you command Lord Ainz." Yuri replies and begins to gather her sisters to make their way back to their lord.

"Aureole Omega, you did a great job. Your mother and I will be by later to see you." Ainz says to the sky

All of the villagers and goblins are looking around wondering who in the world he is talking to. Then to all their surprises, the sky answers Lord Ainz.

"I can't wait father!" Aureole says

"L-L-Lord Ainz, you have a daughter?!" Enri almost yells

"Ahh, yes we do. She takes after her mother and is a Miko Priestess like Taylar but she specializes in certain types of spells, unlike Taylar. I believe you call them diviners here. We call them seers." he says to the girl

He looks over at Taylar to see her reaction. This was the first time he said they were a family and she had never told him about her backstory so he wanted to see how she would react to such a statement. He was not disappointed when he looked at her. She was blushing and acting shy. It was adorable and it was also payback for all the times she teased him.

{Why are you acting so shy mama. Are you not proud of our little girl?}

Ainz can see her reaction is even better than the first one. He was going to tease her a little more but decided to stop while he was ahead and her prodigy level teasing mind caught up to him. He just gave her a wink and smile he knew she loved to see.

{Sorry I never told you. I was too embarrassed when I created her.}

{It's OK, I just wish I knew when we came here so I could have spent more time with her. We have plenty of time to make up for that though.}

{I can't wait!}

Ainz directs the Pleiades to clean up the corpses, they would be good to add to his army. He plays the role of interacting with "Momon" and allows them to take some of the ears to take back to the adventurer guild. They planned to be gone and not available for questions after they filled out their report under the guise of heading for a job in the Baharuth Empire.

They were going there after but no one needed to know they could teleport there and back in moments. It would cause the delay in the Kingdom finding out about them coming across Ainz Ooal Gown that Ainz wanted for his plans. Judging from how long it took information to pass from E-Rantel to the capital, he figured they would have their Adamantite plates and be on their way to the Empire before they could send anyone from the capital to question them. That was all the delay Ainz needed for what he wanted to do.

 **Ainz office on the 10th floor (the next day)...**

It was almost lunchtime and Ainz was just finishing up the last of the reports he had to go over for the day. Taylar and Albedo should be there shortly for their surprise. He was rather excited about this himself. It was the closest thing he could get to vacation for now so he was going to enjoy it while he could.

Ainz hears a knock at the door and Taylar and Albedo are announced by Fiore. She let's both of them in and they both seem excited at the prospect of another surprise from Ainz.

"You two are right on time. Are you ready?" Ainz asks them

"Yes, we are. You still haven't told us what we are doing." Taylar says to him

He just smiles at them.

 ***GATE***

They appear on the 6th floor. Taylar and Albedo are looking around wondering what they are doing here when Ainz casts another spell.

 ***GATE***

They see the second gate open and after a few seconds, Aureole Omega steps through from the Cherry Blossom Sanctuary on to the 6th floor. Taylar is excited to see her little girl and quickly gives her a hug.

"Hey baby. What are you doing here?" Taylar asks

"Father said it's family picnic day." Aureole tells her

They all look at Ainz and he just has a smile on his face. It was nice to surprise them every once in a while. He still was working on the teasing so this was going to have to do for the reactions he could get out of them.

"Well, we have to get back to E-Rantel tomorrow and after we are headed to the Empire. I figured this would be the best time to spend some time together before we left. I cleared everyone's schedule until after dinner and sent the Pleiades to take care of the three monster requests we accepted in the city." Ainz tells them

"You definitely are the best!" Taylar, Albedo, and Aureole all say

* * *

And there is chapter 12... hope you enjoyed it... for future reference since they are all either being described for the first time or they look different than usual like in Ainz case... Ainz, Taylar, Rubedo, etc look to be in their early twenties when they are in their true forms... Aureole looks like she is 14 or 15 but acts a little younger than that as you can see from her dialogue... merry Christmas and I'll try to get another chapter out before the new year... thanks for reading


	13. First Steps

Disclaimer: I do not own anything (except my OC)

"Talking"

 _'Thinking'_

{Message}

 ***SPELL/ABILITY/MARTIAL ART***

 ***[METAMAGIC]***

 **A/N** : Welcome back everyone... let me start off by saying you guys are awesome... three chapters ago I was thanking you for 10k views of my story and now I'm over 41K! Thanks again... I'm surprised no one has asked me about this or pointed it out yet but I'll clear it up now in case anyone was wondering... when I do Albedo's dialogue/summaries and I call Ainz a bunch of different names during the conversation that is intentional... I'm not trying to confuse you guys just wording out Albedo's inner struggle with what to call him... Lastly, this is for the Shalltear shippers who want me to add her to the almost harem... it's never going to happen lol... here is the thing about Shalltear... yes she is level 100, yes she was created not born, yes she is a bad ass, yes she is a vampire, but here is the thing... she looks like she is 14! so unless you are 16 or younger, to me, it's creepy as fuck that you want her in the harem so bad... if she finds a way to mature (appearance wise), maybe I'll add her but don't count on it... review reply time...

 **DatSonyat** : I wouldn't say I have a gift for writing big chapters, I'd say I have an Overlord problem lol... I actually have a character sheet for Aureole and Rubedo but forgot to include it in the last chapter so it will be at the end of this one (warning: OP doesn't even begin to describe Rubedo lol)... the Holy Kingdom and Dwarf arcs are my favorite so I'm excited to write about them... I have pain planned for the Holy Kingdom's leaders... you will see muahahaha... I also love Cocytus... honestly I like all the characters from Nazarick... there is only a couple I dislike in the whole Overlord universe... I can't stand Climb or Remedios the most... but don't kill me... I don't like evileye very much either... I don't hate her, I just don't love her as most people do for some reason... My feelings for characters are irrelevant for my fanfic... well except for Albedo obviously she is my favorite... I had fun writing the Pleiades battle scene and I thought it was pretty good but wasn't sure... I always wanted to write a Pleiades battle scene with all of them together so figured why shouldn't I?... I have played tons of MMOs and RPGs... I've been playing DDO (Dungeons and Dragons Online) for almost 13 years now, I've played WoW, my favorite game franchise of all time is The Elder Scrolls, I also like RTS games like Civilization, Halo Wars, Command and Conquer, etc... so along with the 20+ years of D&D experience I also have even more experience with video games like that... I'm not sure how far into the story I'll wait for them to break level cap but it will happen... I also posted this story on Wattpad and AO3 so I know what you mean... Last but not least Taylar and Albedo will always be the main two... not quite sure about adding more at this point but it would be fun to see what I could think of if Rubedo and Ainz had a baby hehe

 **Eltyr** : I think I might be spoiling you guys... I bet that's the only review in history that called a 14K+ chapter little lol... I'm excited for the Holy Kingdom myself... vol 12 and 13 are my favorite in the canon... I am going to bring the Swords of Darkness back obviously... I'm trying to figure out the best way to do it... I have finished their new character sheets for when they are ready to go just figuring out how to bring them back

 **Akuma-Heika** : The three seats Albedo are referring to are Ainz', Taylar's, and Albedo's... like in the canon, Albedo despises the other 39 supreme beings for leaving them... the Holy Queen was pretty bad in the canon... those spells I talked about her making for beauty and her keeping them a secret are in the canon damn near word for word but I did make her a little worse then she is in the canon and I made Kelart a little better but not by much... the prince didn't withdraw his name in my fanfic he was straight up passed over in mine so that is different... I was going to start posting the differences in the A/N at the beginning but realized after the first time I did it I was just leaving spoilers for the chapters lol... As you can see with the last chapter, I kind of added it at the end when it came to everyone's appearance

 **lucarioDN** : glad you liked it... I don't plan on doing a crossover with this story... I do plan on completing it and starting another one... not sure I'll actually do that but it would be the ideal situation for what I'm trying to accomplish with this fanfic... bloody emperor will be very egotistical but that's all I'll give away for now lol

 **Mokamiharu** : I'm going to try and remember to post some of the changes of the NPCs I don't make obvious at the notes at the end... can't say I'll always remember to do it but I will try... The Forsaken v2.0 was indeed doppelgangers... Ainz can create doppelgangers just like Hanzos and other high-level servants using gold from Yggdrasil... it is how Doppel-Caspond came about in the LNs... same thing happened here I just didn't write it as a scene in the chapter... downside to summoned anything is they can't level even if they are permanent like the Doppelgangers and Death Knights

 **Overword** : Yep another romance one... I mean the genre tag does say Romance/Fantasy... It is about more then just that because I have battle scenes and plenty of other scenes that have nothing to do with romance but it will be an ever present thing in my fanfic (romance that is)

 **EricTheRed4444** : Yeah I'll never write something about someone being raped even if it is for torture purposes in a fanfic... If you read the A/N you can tell I don't want to add Shalltear because it seems to pedophil-ish to me... I don't think I could even write something like that... dismemberment, gore, suffering, etc I have no problem with... I will imply it somewhat because of the nature of Demiurge's farm but I'll never write a scene about it

 **kelsey-kianna** : As you can tell from the A/N I've been calling Ainz 4 different names when I do Albedo's dialogue... trying to show her inner struggle with calling him anything other than Lord Momonga... Remember though, the NPCs are slightly different in that I'm making it easier for them to not be ruled by their alignment completely... they still have their needs as evil beings but can overcome that need most of the time... I was actually going to have Taylar get captured by the Slaine Theocracy and have Ainz go batshit crazy on their country and destroy it but I decided to go a different route... Rubedo went to Carne with Taylar for a reason... not that I have said that reason yet but if Taylar isn't with Ainz and leaves Nazarick (Albedo also)... they will have either Rubedo, Sebas, or another level 100 with them at all times... You will find out why in due time *wink*

I managed to keep the replies to under 1K words this time lol... Now, let's get to chapter 13!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Restaurant, 9th-floor Nazarick...**

Ainz, Taylar, Albedo, and Aureole were just finishing up dinner. There were also four homunculi maids with them but it was a trade off Ainz had to take. The only way he got them to back down on leaving them unattended for so long on the 6th floor was to agree there would be a maid for each of them during dinner. It wasn't that Ainz minded them being there. They were quiet the whole time unless they needed to speak but he had to watch what he said when they were around.

When he found out how the guardians were planning world domination before he ever let them know, it was because of Lupus Regina and Narberal the first time they went out. When he found out how everyone in Nazarick knew he held hands with Albedo the first time, it was the maids. It seemed like the maids of Nazarick were like some of the ones he used to see on TV, they loved their gossip.

Right as they are about to eat dessert, something pops into Taylar's mind that she had completely forgotten about because of the great day she had been having.

"Oh crap, shouldn't have Cocytus made it to the Lizardmen village like four hours ago?" she asks

"Oh no, I delayed that situation right before you showed up for lunch. I halted his undead about 30 minutes from the village and told him to wait until I told him to continue. I figured I would give him some more time to think about what he is doing. He at least rearranged the formation and has the Elder Lich with the unit so it is not all bad." Ainz said.

"It is good to see he is learning." Taylar says

"Well... don't get too excited. He still hasn't even realized the next village is empty. I was hoping he would use the time to scout with the Mirror of Remote Viewing." Ainz says

"So are we going to see him after desert then love?" Albedo asks

"I am. You three have an appointment after this." Ainz says

"Oh? What appointment would that be?" Taylar asks

"Did you know there is a beauty salon on this floor? Apparently, everyone believes it is only for the supreme beings so Claire is quite lonely waiting for customers. I told her you three would stop by and see her." Ainz says to them

"You aren't going to go deal with the Lizardmen alone while we are getting our nails done are you?" Taylar asks while wagging her finger at him. It would be just like him to try and do something like that and tell them it was because he didn't want to risk them getting injured or worse.

"No, I have already scouted the Lizardmen and have seen what they are doing. We have other things to attend to in the meantime so I will let them gather their forces for now. When we are back from the Empire and the Re-Estize Kingdom, we will deal with them together." Ainz says to both of them

"OK! Then let's finish up dinner so us girls can go spend some time together!" Taylar says to them. They all finish up their ice cream and head their separate ways. Ainz to go talk to Cocytus and the three ladies to see Claire.

 **Fake Nazarick (Cocytus Command Center)...**

Cocytus had been sitting at the table in the fake Nazarick for what felt like an eternity replaying what Lord Ainz had said to him. He was going over every aspect of the battle he could remember trying to come up with a better way to approach the next battle. He had already rearranged his formations and put the Elder Lich in charge of the unit so they wouldn't be falling into any holes this time.

He also planned to send the riders around to flank the enemy when the time came to start so they would have to split their forces and the battle would go much smoother. He knew the supreme being had to see his new formation yet he stopped his march regardless. Cocytus couldn't think of any reason even after all the thinking he had been doing the last few hours. He did the only thing he could think of that he didn't try yet.

{DEMIURGE. ARE. YOU. AVAILABLE?}

{Yes my friend, what is it?}

{I. WISH. FOR. YOUR. INSIGHT. ON. A. MATTER. I. AM. TRYING. TO. RESOLVE.}

{I will help you the best I can Cocytus. Tell me what is troubling you my friend.}

Cocytus proceeded to explain to Demiurge the events of the last two days. He told him about the first battle against the Lizardmen and how Cocytus had underestimated the Lizardmen bravery and warrior spirits, how he almost lost the battle and would of probably if not for him sending in the Elder Lich, how he had rearranged his formations and included the Elder Lich as a commander this time to avoid the mindless undead from falling into traps.

Demiurge listened intently the entire time Cocytus was talking to him. It was not easy for someone like Demiurge to make a genuine friend and that was exactly what Cocytus was. He would help him in any way he possibly could. It would also be helping Nazarick in the process, and that was something that pleased Demiurge to no end. After he heard Cocytus' story, he had a few things he thought might be helpful and wasted no time giving his friend some advice.

{I have a couple things that might help. First, do you remember the first order Lord Ainz gave when we were brought to this world Cocytus?} Demiurge asks

{HE. GATHERED. US. ON. THE. 6TH. FLOOR.} Cocytus says

{No, my friend. He ordered Sebas to scout the area around Nazarick. Your first problem is that you lacked intelligence.} Demiurge tells him

{I. KNOW. I. DON'T. POSSESS. YOUR. INTELLECT. DEMIURGE. BU-}

{No my friend. I'm not referring to your level of intelligence. I mean Intel, information, knowledge. If you would have scouted the Lizardmen village before, do you think you would have spotted the holes your undead fell into?}

{YES. BUT. I. WAS. NOT. GIVEN. SCOUTS. IN. MY. UNIT.}

{True but you were given a mirror of remote viewing or maybe Lord Ainz was hoping you would ask for a unit to do recon since you had none. Have you thought about why Lord Ainz gave you such a weak unit to conquer the Lizardmen?}

{BECAUSE. LORD. AINZ. COULD. HAVE. DEFEATED. THE. LIZARDMEN. WITH. SUCH. A. UNIT?}

What Cocytus said to Demiurge wasn't really a statement. He honestly had no idea now that he thought about it. Lord Ainz could probably win with such a unit but Cocytus couldn't see conquering all the Lizardmen villages with just this unit alone.

{While I'm sure Lord Ainz could conquer the Lizardmen with a few words, that is not the point. Lord Ainz puts information and strategy above all else when he engages in combat. He would have already known you could not win with such a unit. I believ-}

{DEMIURGE. I. MUST. GO. THANK. YOU.}

Cocytus interrupted Demiurge and the excellent points he was making because Lord Ainz had just appeared in front of Cocytus, Aura, Mare, and Entoma who were all in the fake Nazarick with him. They all immediately get up and kneel before Lord Ainz.

"You may rise." Ainz says with a regal movement of his hands.

He was getting pretty good at this ruling thing. Especially considering he was picking all of this up from books. After they all raised their heads, Ainz continued.

"Tell me Cocytus, what have you been doing these last few hours your troops have been halted?" Ainz asks him

"I. HAVE. BEEN. GOING. OVER. MY. STRATEGY. LORD. AINZ." Cocytus says

"Oh? Tell me then, other than your new formation and sending a commander in at the start what have you thought of?" Ainz asked. The first answer Cocytus gave was exactly what Ainz wanted to hear.

"AFTER. CONSULTING. WITH. DEMIURGE. I. WAS. GOING. TO. SCOUT. THE. NEXT. VILLAGE. WITH. THE. MIRROR. YOU. PROVIDED. AND. USE. A. DIFFERENT. ATTACK. STRATEGY, MY. LORD."

"That is a good start Cocytus. Do you remember what I told you when I gave you the orders to subjugate the Lizardmen?" Ainz asks him

"YOU. TOLD. ME. TO. ORDER. MY. TROOPS. TO VICTORY. LORD. AINZ." Cocytus replies to him

"That is only half right Cocytus. I told you to figure out what you needed to obtain victory and order your troops to victory. Can you conquer all the Lizardmen tribes with the unit I provided Cocytus?" Ainz says

"NOT. WITH. THE. LOSSES. I. ALREADY. SUSTAINED. LORD. AINZ." Cocytus replies shame obvious in his voice.

"You wouldn't have been able to conquer them even if you lost no troops in your last battle Cocytus. I wanted you to think like a General, not a warrior. I was a little disappointed at the start but I am glad to see you making such progress in such a short time. How did you plan to attack the next village since you changed your strategy." Ainz asks him. This is actually more of a trick question because the next village was empty.

"I. WAS. GOING. TO. SEND. THE. RIDERS. INTO. A. FLANKING. MANEUVER. AROUND. THE. BAC-"

Cocytus is interrupted by Ainz.

"That is why I stopped you Cocytus. I am glad you figured out you needed to do recon, but the next village is already completely abandoned. You would be attacking the air if you used that strategy." Ainz tells him

Cocytus just hangs his head in shame. He had disappointed the supreme one, the only graver sin would be to betray the supreme being. Cocytus needed to atone for this somehow. He kneels again before Lord Ainz with his head low.

"I. HAVE. DISAPPOINTED. YOU. MY. LORD. I. WILL. ATONE. WITH. MY. LIFE. IF. YOU. WILL. IT." Cocytus says to him. Ainz can tell he is not joking. This was the last thing he wanted to come out of this test.

"There is no need for such action Cocytus. I set you up to fail from the start hoping you would ask for assistance. I need all of you to be able to think for yourselves if Nazarick is going to truly shine in this world. The fact you have learned so much in such a short time is exactly what I wanted to have happened." Ainz tells him

"THANK. YOU. FOR. YOUR. MERCY. SUPREME. ONE. I. SHALL. NOT. FAIL. YOU. AGAIN." Cocytus replies

"I told you Cocytus, I set you up to fail, it is not your doing. I would like you to stay here and continue the march of the undead to the next villages just at a much slower pace. They sent out a lone runner from the fourth village on a hydra to try and unite all their tribes together to fight your unit. I will give them the necessary time to band together what forces they can, then I will go see these Lizardmen myself. Entoma, you and CZ will report to Yuri Alpha about your assignment in Re-Estize. Cocytus will be helping with Nazarick's security while you are away with Mare." Ainz tells everyone

"OF. COURSE. SUPREME. ONE, I. SHALL. DO. YOUR. WILL." Cocytus says

"Yes my lord!" everyone else says

"Oh, one last thing. Once we have dealt with the Lizardmen, I want you to see Titus in the library about some books I will tell him to lend you. When Demiurge has some time, I would like for you to get together with him to discuss battle strategy, scenarios, and other various things with him. He is the defense commander of Nazarick and will have much knowledge you could benefit from Cocytus." Ainz tells the insect then teleports away

 **8th Floor Cherry Blossom Sanctuary...**

Aureole and Demiurge are sitting in the sanctuary going over her reports of the Holy Kingdom and Slaine Theocracy. This had become an everyday thing for Demiurge since his restriction to the 8th floor had been lifted. He not only got to realize how correct Lady Taylar was about Aureole's scrying abilities, but it also afforded him the time to get to know the heir of Nazarick, much to his delight.

Aureole didn't mind the company. The only other being that wasn't her father or mother who spent any time with her was Rubedo since she also resided on the 8th floor. While she hadn't minded the company, she was getting pretty annoyed with Demiurge constantly calling her the Heir of Nazarick.

The last thing Aureole wanted was to rule Nazarick. She wasn't super happy about being stuck on the 8th floor most of the time but if getting to leave meant she had to rule Nazarick, she would rather spend all her time here. As she was about to tell Demiurge for the thousandth time today not to call her the Heir of Nazarick, she felt someone teleport to the front door of the sanctuary. She knew from the aura of power she could sense it could only be one person. She shot up from her sitting position across from Demiurge and ran straight for the door.

Ainz had just teleported from the fake Nazarick to the Cherry Blossom Sanctuary to speak with Demiurge. He only had a few moments left before he, Taylar, Albedo, and Narberal were going to be leaving for E-Rantel. He had been meaning to speak with Demiurge since he witnessed Shalltear create one of her Vampire Brides. Now that Demiurge was going to be in Nazarick for a few months of planning, he saw this as his best opportunity to speak with him and get his help for the experiments he wanted to try.

As he was reaching for the door to open it, he sensed a being filled with an enormous amount of excitement and happiness running straight for the door. He already knew what to expect when opening the door and braced himself for the impact that was sure to follow. Just as he anticipated, Aureole came crashing into him and wrapped her arms around him for a hug. He returned the hug and looked down at her.

"Hello daughter, did you miss me?" Ainz says with a smile on his face.

"Yes father! I haven't seen you in forever!" Aureole says excitedly

"We spent all day together yesterday Aureole. Surely you didn't miss me that much?" Ainz says to her

"Of course I did father! I always miss you and mother when you leave! Where is mother?" she says to him

"She is getting ready to leave for E-Rantel with us. I came to talk to Demiurge about some things. I heard he was here and has been visiting you quite a bit." Ainz says

"Yes... Demiurge is here father. Can you please tell him to stop calling me the Heir of Nazarick?" she pleads with him

"Well technically, you are the Heir to Nazarick so he isn't wrong there, but I won't make you take over Nazarick if you don't want to." Ainz says to her

"I don't! That seems like too much work father!" she says.

This gets a chuckle out of Ainz especially considering how much she has been doing since they arrived here. If he thinks about it, she has probably done more work then he has, but no reason to let her know that.

"I need to speak with Demiurge for a little bit before leaving Aureole. Would you like to go say goodbye to your mother, Albedo, and Narberal?" Ainz asks her

"I would love to if that is alright with you father!" she says very happily

"Yes, it is fine. You can return after I am finished speaking with Demiurge." Ainz tells her

 ***GATE***

Aureole steps through the Gate to say bye to Taylar, Albedo, and Narberal. Ainz turns his attention to Demiurge who had been kneeling the entire time he had been speaking with Aureole. Ainz didn't even notice at first but quickly told him to rise.

"Demiurge, I have a few things I would like to discuss with you before I leave. Do you have a few minutes?" Ainz asks

"Of course supreme one. I always have time for the ruler of Nazarick and greatest of the supreme beings." Demiurge says to him

"Good, first thing I would like to discuss is about Cocytus."

As Ainz says this he can tell Demiurge actually shows a little concern for Cocytus. After Ainz talked to Cocytus he was pleasantly surprised that he contacted Demiurge for advice. That was the sort of thing Ainz was hoping Cocytus would do. Since Demiurge was the defense commander of Nazarick, he would have much more knowledge of battle tactics than Cocytus would. Judging from the look on Demiurge's face, he thought it was going to be something bad about Cocytus but that wasn't why Ainz was here.

"As you know, Cocytus had some trouble giving orders from a different location to his troops and made some mistakes when engaging the Lizardmen. I am having him take over security for Mare while he is in the Re-Estize capital. When you have time between planning and going over information with Aureole, I want you to teach Cocytus battle formations, ambush strategies, battle scenarios, things like that. I have a couple books I am lending to Cocytus to learn but it would make it faster if you were there to help him." Ainz tells him

"I shall teach Cocytus as much as I can Lord Ainz." Demiurge responds

"Good, next is about some experiments I wish to conduct when I have time in Nazarick. I know you are big on experimentation and thought you would be best suited to help me with this. Do you still have some humans from your time in the Re-Estize capital?" Ainz asks

"Yes Lord Ainz. I have a few humans left from my time there." Demiurge replies

"Fantastic. I had Aura capture some goblins, trolls, barghests, and other such creatures from the forest. I need some alive and some dead. I wish to try some experiments in undead creation that are different from my usual ability. Have you ever seen Shalltear create a Vampire Bride Demiurge?" he asks the devil

"No Lord Ainz. I thought Vampire Brides where given to Shalltear by Nazarick. I was not aware she could create them." Demiurge replies

"No, I witnessed her create one in the Frozen Prison. She used her blood, magic, and some negative energy to turn a still alive human divine caster into a Vampire Bride in a matter of seconds. I wish to see if I can create undead like this, and if I can, figure out if it is different undead based on race, gender, or if it is alive or dead while I do it. Can you spare some time for me to assist me in this?" Ainz asks

"Of course supreme one. I shall help in every way I possibly can." Demiurge says. completely excited at the possibility of helping his lord with the creation of new undead.

"Good, last thing, Aureole really does not like being called the Heir of Nazarick. Could you please just call her Aureole or Aureole Omega?" Ainz asks him

"But Lord Ainz, I cannot address the Heir of Nazarick like that. The daughter of the last two supreme beings should be treated with the proper respect!" Demiurge says

Ainz can tell Demiurge is damn serious about what he just said. The look in his eyes makes it seem like Ainz just told him he was leaving forever and never coming back.

"How about Lady Aureole then? Just lay off the Heir of Nazarick title. Aureole has no interest in ruling Nazarick. She might change her mind one day but we will cross that bridge when it comes to that." Ainz tells him

"As you command Lord Ainz." Demiurge replies

"Do you have any questions for me before I depart Demiurge?" Ainz asks

"No supreme one. I am still going over the information and have yet to start drafting my plans for these kingdoms." Demiurge responds

"Very well Demiurge. I look forward to your plans for these kingdoms." he replies

 ***GATE***

Ainz steps through his gate and appears outside the front of Nazarick. There are three wagons out front, each with one of the bodies of the monsters they were supposed to hunt for the guild. Ainz was originally going to just grab the items the receptionist told him they needed to get credit for the kills but thought it would make a much bigger impact if he rolled up to the city with the whole corpse. He also found out he could sell most of the body parts to the magician's guild for materials. They use a great deal of each of these three creatures for magic items, potions, and other various things.

He sees Taylar, Albedo, Narberal, and Aureole standing near the carts talking to each other. Aureole runs up to him as soon as she sees him step through the gate just like she did on the 8th floor and crash into him with a hug. All three of the women standing near the carts have smiles on their faces as they watch him hug Aureole back. Taylar makes her way up to them to tease Ainz a bit before they leave.

"I wish she was that excited to see me every time I showed up." Taylar fake pouts as she makes her way to where Ainz and Aureole are standing.

"It seems your mother is upset that you are a daddy's girl." Ainz says to tease Taylar. He bends down and whispers in Aureole's ear. "I think she needs a hug from both of us and a really, really tight one."

As he finishes saying that he gives Taylar a smirk. Ainz and Aureole quickly turn to Taylar and wrap her up tight in a hug. Ainz with his arms around her shoulders and Aureole with her arms around her waist. Taylar is happy with the sudden group hug and pats Aureole on the head. It is the only thing she can do at the moment with Ainz trapping her arms in his hug. Right as Ainz sends Aureole back and they are about to leave, Lupus Regina shows up.

"Lupus Regina, have you informed Enri that you will be gone for a couple of days?" Taylar asks her

"I have Lady Taylar. I also have two pieces of new information for you and Lord Ainz concerning Carne Village supreme one." Lupus Regina says

"Oh? What are they Lupus Regina?" Ainz asks

"Well..."

 **Carne Village...**

Enri was out working in the fields in the morning like she always did. She had been at it for a couple of hours and was taking a quick break to gather herself. She was thinking about the events that unfolded yesterday and how it never seemed to be very boring or very safe around Carne Village recently.

Her mind immediately thought of the feast Lady Taylar had created the day before for everyone to share during lunch time. Enri had wondered since she saw the enormous table in the town square how Lady Taylar had created such food and it only increased her curiosity when the table, food, and dishware had simply vanished just like she said it would.

When she got the opportunity to ask Lady Taylar later in the evening how she made it, she told her it was a Miko spell called Heroes Feast. From what Enri gathered, Miko's were like priestesses from Lady Taylar's homeland. Apparently, it was used to give people buffs for things like endurance, strength, and constitution. It explained why Enri had felt so fantastic all day even though she had been working really hard in the fields. When Lady Taylar had explained to her there was a higher tier spell known as Pavilion of Grandeur that could feed a thousand people, instead of the 150 Heroes Feast fed, her jaw nearly fell off it dropped so quickly.

Enri then remembered what brought Lady Taylar to Carne Village last night and a shiver went down her spine. Enri thought about what would have happened if Lord Ainz, Lady Taylar, Lady Albedo, and their maids had not shown up. There was no way her, Nfirea, the goblins, and a handful of villagers could have held off that army of monsters.

 ***Flashback right after the Pleiades made their first attacks***

"Well, I asked her to start with her new spell but I didn't think it would be that effective." Ainz says to no one in particular

"W-W-What kind of l-l-lightning spell was t-t-that?!" Nfirea had asked not really directed at anyone in particular

"Oh, that's Lightning Storm, a tier 8 spell. Narberal Gamma just learned it a little while ago." Ainz tells Nfirea

"Tier 8! Even the thirteen heroes couldn't cast magic that high!" Nfirea replies

"Neither could the Slaine Theocracy's precious six gods." Taylar says

It was obvious from her tone of voice she did not care for the Slaine Theocracy or their gods. Even Albedo was wondering how Lady Taylar knew the six pretender gods couldn't cast tier 8 magic. If that was indeed true, they were certainly not gods at all. Or maybe that was the difference between a god and a supreme being. Lady Taylar and Lord Ainz did tell her they used to hunt gods for fun.

"H-H-How do you know t-t-they couldn't Lady Taylar?" Nfirea asks

"I thought there were only four gods Lady Taylar?" Enri asks at the same time

"We have seen the statues of their six gods. They are from our homeland and came here before they could reach their maximum potential. That is how I know they couldn't cast tier 8 or higher magic Nfirea. As for there being six and not four Enri, it is because the other two "gods" I am speaking of were heteromorphic beings. It wouldn't look good for a human supremacist country like the Slaine Theocracy to be worshiping an undead like Surshana would it?" Taylar replies to them

"Y-Y-You knew t-t-the six gods?" Nfirea says

"I only knew one, to be honest, Alah Alaf. Lord Ainz knew Surshana and Chikyu (God of Earth). He would know more about those two than I would." Taylar says

"Does that mean you can cast higher than tier 9 magic Lady Taylar and Lord Ainz?" Enri asks

Taylar looks over at Ainz wondering if he minds if she tells them she can cast super tier magic. As they make eye contact, Ainz just shrugs his shoulders as if to say, go ahead they already know a ton about us.

"Lord Ainz and I can cast magic up to what is called Super-Tier. The Slaine Theocracy calls it god-level magic but it is just one step above tier 10." Taylar says to Enri

For the second time in only a few minutes, Enri and Nfirea's jaws almost fall off after hearing that. They had known they could use up to tier 9 based off what Enri told Nfirea she heard Lady Taylar say to Lord Ainz when they first came to this village but to think there was a tier 10 and one even higher called super-tier left them in a state of shock. Enri finally composed herself enough to ask the question she really wanted to know now that she learned all this about them.

"A-A-Are you gods Lady Taylar, Lord Ainz?" Enri asks

"No, we are not gods Enri." Ainz quickly says to her

"Lord Ainz and Lady Taylar used to hunt gods for fun. They are not something as weak as a god, they are supreme beings Enri Emmot." Albedo says to them

"I-I-Is that t-t-true Lord Ainz? You used to h-h-hunt gods for fun?" Nfirea asks

 _'Shit, we should have never told Albedo about hunting down the Greek and Egyptian Gods for their materials to make the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown.'_ Ainz and Taylar both think at the same time

"Well, yes sort of. Some things can only be made by the material and items dropped from a god." Ainz says really regretting they said that. He has a good idea where this is going to lead people, and like Taylar, he isn't a big fan of religion. Luckily he is saved from having to answer any more questions about being a god since the battle outside the village is finally over.

"That is enough Pleiades. You have done a magnificent job already." he tells them

"But Lord Ainz, those creatures must pay for attacking what is under your protection!" Yuri says

"It is OK Yuri. They are not getting away, Aura is waiting for them in the forest." Ainz says with a smile on his face. It was good to witness such a display from the Pleiades. He needed something like this to pick him up after watching Cocytus.

"As you command Lord Ainz." Yuri replies and begins to gather her sisters to make their way back to their lord.

"Aureole Omega, you did a great job. Your mother and I will be by later to see you." Ainz says to the sky

All of the villagers and goblins are looking around wondering who in the world he is talking to. Then to all their surprises, the sky answers Lord Ainz.

"I can't wait father!" Aureole says

"L-L-Lord Ainz, you have a daughter?!" Enri almost yells

"Ahh, yes we do. She takes after her mother and is a Miko Priestess like Taylar but she specializes in certain types of spells, unlike Taylar. I believe you call them diviners here. We call them seers." he says to the girl

"I'm going to check the Pleiades with Analyze to see if anyone leveled. Want to come with me my loves?" Ainz asks Taylar and Albedo

"I would love to!" Albedo says excitedly

"I am going to check on the villagers. I will be with you shortly. Enri, would you like to come with me to make sure everyone is alright?" Taylar says

"It would be my honor Lady Taylar." Enri replies with a bow to Lady Taylar

Taylar makes her way down the steps of the watchtower followed closely by Enri. As they get to the bottom and are starting to make their way towards the back gate, Nemu comes running up to them. She runs right at Enri and gives her a big hug seeing she is alright.

"Sis you are alright!" Nemu yells after hugging her

"Yes, Nemu. Lady Taylar, Lord Ainz, Lady Albedo, and their friends came to help us. We are fine now the battle is over." Enri tells the little girl

"T-T-Thank you for saving us again!" Nemu says as she turns to Taylar and gives a cute little curtsy to her

"You are welcome Nemu. We are here to protect you. Would you like to come with Enri and I to check on everyone else?" Taylar asks her

Nemu quickly nods her head up and down and Taylar extends her hand out to her for her to grab onto. Enri notices when Nemu grabs her hand that Lady Taylar seemed to smile a bit brighter than normal. She always looked like a goddess to Enri but this smile made her seem more motherly and caring than normal.

"You coming to Enri?" Taylar asks

 ***Flashback End***

Enri snaps out of her daydream from yesterday and is about to get back to work when she sees the village chief coming towards her. He waves to her to get her attention and walks right up to her.

"Hello Enri, do you have a minute to talk with me?" the chief says

"Sure Chief. What do you need?" Enri asks

"Do you mind if we go someplace out of the sun? These old bones can't take the heat like they used to." he says

"Chief, you are barely over 40 and you still work in the fields just fine. You are not that old." Enri says to the man

"Well, I would rather sit down for this conversation. I believe you will want to as well." he tells Enri

Enri is wondering what the hell he is talking about. Why would she need to sit down for a conversation? The only thing she could think of was something happened to Nemu but she was about thirty feet away helping the goblins with the fields. She figured it wouldn't hurt to go inside and chat for a bit.

"Sure chief, lead the way." she says

They walk to the village chiefs house and he asks Enri to join him inside. Once they enter the house, Enri sees his wife moving around the living room. Before she can say hello, the village chiefs wife beats her to it.

"Welcome Enri, would you like something to drink?" she asks

"I could use a water if you don't mind." Enri says she had been working in the field all morning and could use a drink right about now.

"No problem at all Enri. I will be right back." she replies

The chief asks Enri to have a seat around the table so he can discuss this matter with her. As soon as she gets settled in around the table, the chief's wife comes back with her glass of water.

"Thank you" Enri says

"No problem Enri. I'll give you two some privacy, call if you need anything dear." she says and makes her way towards the back of the house.

"OK, what is up with all the secrecy and privacy to talk. You are starting to freak me out chief." Enri says

"I don't mean to scare you Enri so I'll get right to the point. I have talked to the rest of the villagers and we have come to an agreement. We think you should become the chief of Carne Village." he says

Enri is just staring at him with a blank expression on her face. She has no idea how to process what he just told her. She was a simple sixteen-year-old village girl. Her be village chief? What in the world were the villagers thinking?

"ARE ALL OF YOU FUCKING RETARDED?! I'M SIXTEEN! WHAT WOULD I KNOW ABOUT BEING A VILLAGE CHIEF!" Enri yells at the top of her lungs

"Calm down Enri!" His voice booms with the authority of being chief for the last 15 years. "I know you are young but if you think about it, you are the best choice for the job." the chief says

"How in the world could I be the best option for this?!" Enri says. She stopped yelling but you can hear the frustration in her voice.

"You were given an item from the gods to help out around here. When we learned of the army coming, you quickly thought of a strategy to gets as many to safety as possible, and Lady Taylar seems to favor you and Nemu more than any others. We see her come to visit you. We know she always checks on us as well but her first stop is always your house. Even the liaison Lupus Regina was told to talk to you and me if we required anything." the chief gives his reasoning for their decision.

"I-I-I-" Enri stutters out

"You do not have to decide right now. Go take a walk, clear your head, and think about it. You can let me know when you are ready Enri." the chief says

Enri doesn't say anything she simply gets up and walks out of the house. She needed to go somewhere and think about this very hard. She still thought everyone was out of their minds. She needed to speak with someone else. It couldn't be one of the villagers they had already decided she should be chief.

Maybe she could talk to Nfirea. He was usually shut in his alchemy lab, maybe he didn't know about it yet. Right when she was about to head towards where Nfirea was, she saw someone who would be just as good to talk too slowly descending from the sky.

"Lupus Regina! I really, really need to talk to you!" Enri says as she runs straight for Lupus Regina, grabs her by the shoulders, and starts shaking her while repeating herself

"Oh no~ Today is finally the day~ Enri has discovered she loves women and is going to rape me~ Stay back horny village girl~ Stay back~" Lupus Regina says making a cross with her fingers in front of Enri's face.

Enri blushes at the implication once she realizes what Lupus Regina had said and quickly jumps back a step.

"They want to make me chief! What the hell are they thinking Lupu?!" Enri quickly shuts her frustration to Lupus Regina

"You are as good a choice as any~" she says

"How could you possibly think that?!" Enri says

"There are only 41 perfect beings as far as I know~ Everyone will make mistakes, but you learn from them also~ So why not you~"

"That doesn't make any sense!" Enri says

"Why don't you ask him~" Lupus Regina says and points down the path behind Enri.

Enri turns around and sees Nfirea running right towards them. She can tell he is yelling something but can't make out what he is saying until he gets closer and she hears.

"Lupus Regina! Lupus Regina! I have something for Lord Ainz!" Nfirea yells as he is running towards them. He finally makes it to her and starts panting, completely out of breath. He holds up a purple potion in front of Lupus Regina and finally catches his breath enough to talk.

"This is a new potion we made! I think it will revolutionize the potion industry! Can you please give it to Lord Ainz and ask if I should make more?!" Nfirea says

"Sure Nfirea, I'm sure Lord Ainz will be pleased~ I'm actually here to tell Enri that I will be gone for a few days for Lord Ainz~ Someone will be watching the forest for you but pay attention anyway while I am gone~ Bye Bye Enri~" Lupus Regina says.

She gives Enri one of her smiles that makes her get confusing goosebumps on her skin. She doesn't know if it is turning her on because of how beautiful Lupus Regina is or if that smile is terrifying like she is going to eat her. After watching Lupus Regina battle with the other maids she had no doubt she could level this village if she felt like it. She then floats off into the sky.

"Nfirea, do you know about the villagers wanting to make me chief?" Enri says with a more forceful nature than she intended

"Y-Y-Yeah, I t-t-talked with the chief about i-i-it." he stutters out noticing how angry she seems at the idea.

"Don't tell me you think I should be chief too?!" she asks

"I do. I'm sure the chief explained the reasons to you." he replies

"I just don't think I can do it, I'm just a simple vil-"

"You are not a simple village girl Enri. Lady Taylar is right, you are special, very special." _'especially to me'_ he thinks but doesn't say "There is another reason, one I didn't want to say but I will. Please promise me you won't tell them I said this to you Enri." Nfirea says

"Who are you talking about Nfirea?" she asks him

"The goblins." he says

"OK, I won't say anything to them Nfirea." she responds

"They were talking about knocking you out and carrying you and Nemu to safety before Lord Ainz and everyone showed up." Enri gets a look of utter shock on her face from that statement "Don't hold it against them Enri. They are summons, their priority will always be your safety. If you become village chief, they will see the village as your property and defend it with their lives if need be." he tells her

"I suppose this is what Lupus Regina meant when she said Lady Taylar expected great things from me. Everyone is going to help me right Nfirea?" she says

"We will help you the best we can Enri." he says to her

"OK, I need to go tell the chief before I change my mind. Thank you Nfirea, you are always such a good friend." Enri says

"Anytime Enri." he replies

 _'Why can't I just tell her how I feel! I guess spending all my time locked inside isn't helping my cause here.'_ he thinks

 **Back with everyone in front of Nazarick...**

"Well, Enri is going to be named village chief tonight in a ceremony. I know Lady Taylar wanted to know anything happening with her. Also, Nfirea has created a new potion from the ingredients you gave to him Lord Ainz." she holds up the purple potion for Ainz to take.

"I knew that girl would do something like that. I used Analyze on her when we were there. She has the same Commander class Aureole has along with Sergeant and General already. She only has one level in each but that is quite the combination for a farmer." Taylar says

"It looks like Nfirea made a brand new potion. One that isn't from Yggdrasil or from this New World. I'm going to have to see if he can make this potion using ingredients from this world only. You two seem to have taken an interest in different people since we came here. Taylar has Enri, Nemu, and Ninya. Albedo has the maids, maybe I should find someone in this world to mentor like you two have." Ainz says

"Oh? Did you have someone in mind? Nfirea perhaps? You do talk to him more than anyone else not from Nazarick." Taylar replies to him

"No, I've never really been into alchemy. While I might be an arcane caster like Nfirea, I don't think he would be interested in my brand of magic, and I could never see him wielding a weapon. I bet Enri is probably three times stronger than he is. I need to find someone unique like myself. Someone who isn't a pure caster or pure combatant, but likes to mix the two together." Ainz says

"I'm sure someone will catch your fancy. We still have much of this world to explore. We should have Enri, Nemu, and Nfirea over for dinner to celebrate. From what Lupus Regina has told me, Nfirea is still too terrified to tell Enri how he feels. Maybe I could give them a push in the right direction." Taylar says.

"That is fine with me but we all know you just want to spend time with Nemu." Ainz laughs at the end of that

"Oh? You think so huh?" Taylar says

"You spend all your free time with Aureole, Aura, Mare, Enri, and Nemu. We all know you like to be around children. I find it adorable myself." Ainz says as he watches Taylar blush from his statement

"I want a child!" Albedo blurts out. "I-I-I'm sorry. All that talk of children just let that slip out. I apologize." Albedo finishes and gives a slight bow

"It's alright Albedo." Taylar says. She elbows Ainz in the ribs when he doesn't say anything.

"Ouch... it isn't like we aren't trying." he replies. That earns him another elbow from Taylar

"What? You wanted me to say something."

"Don't say things like that in front of our citizens. They don't need to hear that." Taylar says

"Oh please, like they haven't heard you already. You two aren't exactly quiet in the bedroom." he replies with a smirk that causes Taylar and Albedo to blush profusely. He looks down to see a smirk on Lupus Regina's face as well. "See, even Lupus Regina knows what I'm talking about."

After a few more playful slaps from Taylar and some unnerving looks from Albedo, Ainz finally got everyone to change into their adventurer personas. He dismissed Lupus Regina and they headed off for E-Rantel. They used a Gate spell to get an hour from the city then walked beside the wagons the rest of the way to the gate.

As they made their way towards the gates of E-Rantel, the effect of bringing back all three intact bodies was giving Ainz exactly what he was hoping for. Every person they passed just stared in amazement at the bodies in the wagons. By the time the had made it to the gate for inspection, a crowd had gathered to see the adventurer team bring in their kills.

Apparently, word had even reached Guild Master Ainzach because he was standing in front of the Adventurer's Guild when they arrived to turn in their quest.

"Welcome back Forsaken. I am glad to see you completed your quests. We were worried for a minute there that you wouldn't return." Ainzach says

"You needn't worry about us Guild Master. These creatures wouldn't be enough to take us out." Ainz says

"Well, we bumped up the Cockatrice and Centipede to Orichalcum level since we lost a mithril adventurer group to each of those creatures. I should have known you would complete it. It just means a bigger reward for your team since we already increased it." Ainzach says

"We also came across some other creatures." Ainz holds up the two bags he has of ears from the small army that attacked Carne Village.

"Oh, I see you four were pretty busy these last few days. Come on inside so we can get your reward money. We can talk about your last couple of days and see where we go from there." Ainzach says to him

"Very well, lead the way Guild Master." Ainz says to him and all four of them follow him. They go into Ainzach's office this time instead of the receiving room as normal.

They all take a seat (except the ever vigilant guard of the rulers of Nazarick, Narberal) and Ainz begins explaining the details of there last few days hunting these monsters and the encounter outside of Carne Village. He obviously didn't mention the fact that the Pleiades were the ones who actually killed all three of these creatures. He had watched the Pleiades battle all of the creatures during his time with Taylar, Albedo, and Aureole. Aureole had used a scrying spell so they could all watch it happen so he just described what he saw while watching the Pleiades.

Much to Ainz' surprise, Ainzach already had new guild plates ready for them when the conversation had concluded. This revelation actually benefited Ainz greatly. He assumed it would take three days again but getting new guild plates now made it so his time table for his plans wasn't so tight. Now, they could leave immediately for the Baharuth Empire and Albedo could begin her plans for the Re-Estize capital. If all went according to plan, they should be requested to come help in the capital right after returning.

This pretty much cemented the belief Ainz had that not only did his magic and fighting power come to this world but also his luck stat. He tested it by pulling the same card out of a deck eight out of ten times, had a 93% rate on tails coming up while flipping a coin, but nothing was more telling than the things that were happening around his and Taylar's plans. Having Sebas randomly save Tsuare and now the guild master having their plates already ready so his time table wasn't so tight was just another layer of proof about his beliefs.

"It wasn't within my power to grant you Adamantite Rank when you were only copper plates, but after your recent success I can certainly give you these now." Ainzach pulls out that same wooden box their mithril plates were in and opens it for them.

"Can you really give us Adamantite Rank just like that? I thought it took time to make those plates?" Taylar asks

"After what you recently did it deserves that kind of promotion regardless. You are also correct it normally takes time for plates to be made but I had these made after your first promotion. I knew it wouldn't be long before I was giving these to you." Ainzach tells her

"Thank you, Guild Master." Ainz says

"Humble as always Momon. We should be thanking you four for everything you have done so far. A few things about being Adamantite Rank, first there aren't really jobs posted for your rank. Just about every quest you receive from here on out will be a direct request made straight through the guild. Also, you now have access to the inn's and tavern's of the Orichalcum and Adamantite rank adventurers at any guild branch in any country, just show them your plate and you will be allowed inside. You will also be given a discount at numerous shops. Are there any questions you have for me?" Ainzach asks them

"One question, I heard the Magician's Guild will buy the bodies we brought back. That is why we brought them here. Can the Adventurer's Guild facilitate the selling of the corpses to the Magician's Guild?" Ainz says

"Yes, we can handle that. So what is next for you four?" Ainzach asks them

"We are going to head to the Baharuth Empire. We heard they have a huge market that sells all kinds of magic items from simple ones to unique ones. I think we could use a little break. We won't be staying long though and should be back in about three days." Taylar says to him

"Good idea, a short vacation to rest the mind and body is always a good option. You can pick up your payment from the Magician's Guild when you return or you can wait around until tomorrow for it. I look forward to your return and hope you enjoy your shopping." Ainzach says

"We will pick it up when we return. Thank you for all your help Guild Master. We will see you when we return." Ainz says

 **Arwinter the next day...**

Fluder Paradyne was returning from the basement of the Ministry of Magic and headed back towards his study. Ever since he learned that Ainz Ooal Gown could control Death Knights, he had spent all his time either searching for him or trying to perfect his own spell to control the Death Knight.

 _'I need to prove I am worthy to be his disciple if I ever do find him.'_ As Fluder is thinking to himself, one of his students approaches him.

"Master, there is an Adamantite adventurer team that is requesting an audience with you in the lobby." he says

"I don't remember having an appointment with an adventurer team today." Fluder says

"They do not have an appointment master but I believe you will want to talk to them." he says

"Oh? Why do you think that?" Fluder replies

"It is the adventurer party The Forsaken that the emperor asked you to look into master." he says to him

"I suppose I should talk to them then. I am curious as to how much potential two teens who can cast tier 4 magic possess. Show them to my office and tell them I will be right there." Fluder says to him

"Very well master." the man says. He gives a slight bow and heads off to escort The Forsaken to Fluders office.

Being over 250 years old certainly had its benefits, especially for a magic caster like Fluder. However, one of those benefits was not the ability to walk quickly. His frail body took quite a while to get from place to place. Of course, he could always use the fly spell to get around but he thought his body would become completely useless if he did such a thing. Using magic did have an impact on the body even if it is just minimal. He did not want to become so weak that he couldn't use his magic, that would have defeated the purpose of extending his life so much to learn the depths of magic.

After his ten minute walk to his office, that would have taken one of his disciples three, he finally arrived at the door to his office. He opened the door and entered, shutting it behind him. When he turned to the four people waiting on the couch for him, he used his talent to see what kind of potential these two casters would have. He was incredibly surprised when he didn't see a single speck of magic radiating from them. He must have given a face to his surprise because Momon, the only male member of the team, said something he didn't expect.

"It is not nice to try and look at someone's magic, Mr. Fluder." Ainz says. He gives a nod to Taylar and she stands up.

 ***DETECT SCRYING* *ANTI-INFORMATION WALL* *NONDETECTION* *FORBIDDANCE***

"What spells are those?!" Fluder asks excitedly. The first three spells were as powerful as he assumed Taylar could cast, but that last spell was tier 6 if his magical senses were working correctly.

"Divine spells you will never be able to learn. You wish to see Nabe's potential? Have another look Mr. Fluder." Ainz tells the magician.

He activates his talent and looks at Narberal. He doesn't notice anything at first then he sees her take off a ring. In an instant Fluder's vision is filled with a magical aura that far surpasses even his own. He can feel the tears starting to run down his wrinkled face.

 _'I don't care if she is younger then me. She can be my teacher until I find this Ainz Ooal Gown!'_ he thinks.

He turns to Momon and Taylar to beg them for Nabe to be his master. When he turns to them he sees them each take a ring off their fingers. The magical aura that enveloped his vision from them was so overwhelming he almost passed out. He fell to his knees and let the tears flow freely down his face. He crawled over to Ainz and Taylar sobbing the whole way. When he finally made it to them, he made his plea.

"Please, Please, Please, God and Goddess of Magic, let me be your disciple! I shall serve you for the rest of my life with unrelenting devotion." Fluder pleads to them

"I hear you have been looking for me Fluder Paradyne." Ainz says

As Fluder looks up at his new gods, he sees Ainz and Taylar spread out huge black and white angelic wings. He realizes this is Ainz Ooal Gown, the being he has been searching for since he heard about him controlling a Death Knight. Fluder now realizes controlling Death Knights is just the tip of what this being can accomplish with magic. Bella, who he called Taylar, has just as much if not a little more MP then Ainz does.

"Yes, Yes I have! I wish to gaze into the abyss of magic!" Fluder says

"What are you willing to pay to receive such a blessing?" Ainz asks

"I will give you anything master! I will sell you my soul if you require it!" Fluder responds fanatically

"There is much that is required for such knowledge, but the first thing I need is... sacrifices." Ainz tells the fanatical magician

 **An hour later at the Smiling Pegasus Inn...**

"We definitely should be careful with what we tell that guy. Did you see the look in his eyes? I thought he was going to dry hump my leg!" Taylar says

"I agree. The ease with which he betrayed his entire country was astonishing. Although, if it is only magic he is after like we believe, it will be easy to keep him busy." Ainz says

"I suppose you are right about that but that is on you big guy. I'm not going near that creepy old man again if I don't have to." Taylar says to him

"What about you Albedo?" Ainz asks

"I am grateful I possess little MP for the first time I can remember. I probably would have kicked that insect through the wall if he crawled to me like he did Taylar." Albedo replies

"Narberal Gamma?" he asks

"I agree with Lady Albedo but I am sorry my magic is lacking and could not draw him away from you Lady Taylar." Narberal says and kneels

"It is alright Narberal. Your magic is more than sufficient and you are growing stronger every day. Besides, Ainz is going to handle this maniac right?" she says

"Yeah, you both have enough to deal with already. I can handle him. I know exactly what to do to keep him busy for a good while too." Ainz replies

"Perfect, me and Narberal are going to walk around and get a lay of the city. We will be back in about an hour and we can go to the market then." Taylar says

"Umm, why can't we come?" Ainz asks

"I want you to have that talk with Albedo before she leaves for the Re-Estize Kingdom." Taylar replies

"You don't want to come?" Ainz asks

"What talk?" Albedo asks

"No, I'll be fine here with Narberal." Taylar says

"At least let me summon Rubedo or Sebas to stay with you." Ainz says

"Still overprotective I see. I could decapitate Fluder with a backhand probably and he is the strongest magic caster in this country and I'm a healer. I doubt you have much to worry about." she says. She gives him a kiss and leaves the room with Narberal.

{Aureole, do you have a moment?}

{Yes father, what is it?}

{Can you keep an eye on your mother for me? She just left with Narberal, we are in the Baharuth Empire}

{I know dad. I can see mom right now}

{Didn't your mother tell you it is our job to worry about you! But thank you}

{No problem father!}

"Umm... so what talk Momonga?" Albedo says

"It would be better to talk in Nazarick." Ainz says

 ***SILENCE* *GATE***

Once he casts his spells he leads Albedo through the Gate so he can talk with Albedo before she leaves for the Kingdom.

* * *

A/N: I just want to clear some things up regarding the flashback conversation Enri had with Ainz and everyone... the way I'm doing it is Yggdrasil started out being maximum level 50... over the years they released expansions, updates, etc that introduced new tiers of magic and increases in level cap until it reached level 100 and super tier magic (just like an MMO nowadays like DDO or WoW)... the six gods were transported here during a patch that introduced tier 8 and 9 magic so they never learned it in Yggdrasil... of course Taylar is working off the assumption that they stayed that powerful and never had the ability to learn higher than tier 7 magic since her and Ainz can't gain XP... not that it really matters anymore since all the six gods are dead... not to mention two of the thirteen heroes were supposedly players also and none of them could cast higher than tier 5 magic... The book the Slaine Theocracy has that outlines magic up to "god level" is actually the beginner manual for Yggdrasil that explains all the planned updates for the game that every player received for making a character... Ainz and Taylar both have the same exact book in their inventories... It's just the Slaine Theocracy has no idea how to read Kanji and it is translated pretty terribly... hope you enjoyed this chapter... I started writing my Familiar of Zero fanfic The Discarded Hero again so I won't be updating this once a week like I was... I'm hoping for once every two weeks but I will update each of them at least once a month when I start publishing that one again... Aureole Omega and Rubedo's character sheets are below... thanks again for reading and see you next chapter!

 **Aureole Omega**

 **Racial Levels** :

⦁ Human (0)

⦁ Immortal Human (0)

 **Job Levels** :

⦁ Miko (10)

⦁ Spiritualist (10)

⦁ Archivist (20)

⦁ Seer (10)

⦁ Unseen Seer (10)

⦁ Divine Oracle (10)

⦁ Cerebremancer (10)

⦁ Commander (Genius) (10)

⦁ Legendary Commander (Genius) (10)

Total Level: 100

Karma: Neutral (0)

 **Approximate Status** :

HP 60

MP 100+

Phy Atk 35

Phy Def 70

Agility 50

Mag Atk 70

Mag Def 100

Resistance 90

Special Ability 100

 **Racial Traits**

⦁ Can never die of natural causes

⦁ Eating, Drinking, Sleeping unnecessary but can do them

⦁ Extremely Decreased Aging

 **Magic** \- Aureole's class Archivist is a divine caster class that, unlike other divine caster classes, learn their spells like a wizard does through study. This allows her to learn Arcane or Divine spells. She is restricted to non-offensive spells for her archivist levels and is considered a level 100 Divine caster.

 **Spells Known**

⦁ Tier 1 - Anti-Evil/Good Protection, Bear's Endurance, Bull's Strength, Camouflage, Cat's Grace, Clean, Cure Light Wounds, Eagle's Splendor, Ease Pain, Eyes of Celestia/Hell, False Data Life, Fox's Cunning, Lesser Mind Protection, Owl's Wisdom, Resistance, Vision of Heaven/Hell

⦁ Tier 2 - Align Weapon, Calm Emotions, Clairaudience/Clairvoyance, Comprehend Languages, Consecrate, Counter Detect, Cure Moderate Wounds, Divination, Elation, Energy Absorption, Life Essence, Invisibility, Mana Essence, Sanctuary, Silence, Wall of Protection from Arrows, Woodland Strider, Zone of Truth

⦁ Tier 3 - Anti-Information Wall, Anti-Life Cocoon, Arcane Lock, Blessed Sight, Cure Serious Wounds, Dimensional Move, Dispel Magic, Displacement, Draconic Power, Fly, Haste, Heavy Recover, Inspired Aim, Lesser Telepathic Bond, Nondetection, Refresh

⦁ Tier 4 - Arcane Eye, Castigate, Celestial Brilliance, Cloud Control, Complete Invisibility, Control Water, Cure Critical Wounds, Deathward, Detect Scrying, Dimension Door, Freedom of Movement, Greater Luck, Holy Ray, Restoration, Scrying, Tongues, Weather Eye

⦁ Tier 5 - Break Enchantment, Crown of Flame/Light, Crystal Monitor, Dance of the Unicorn, Dismissal, Disrupting Weapons, Divine Agility/Strength/Endurance, Fabricate, Hallow, Plane Shift, Raise Dead, Telepathic Block, Telepathic Bond, Teleportation, Wall of Force, Unhallowed

⦁ Tier 6 - Celestial Blood, Contingency, Control Weather, Crown of Brilliance, Delay Teleportation, Dimensional Anchor, Forbiddance, Greater Dispel Magic, Heal, Heroes Feast, Infinity Wall, Oracle, Secure Soul, Wall of Hell/Heaven

⦁ Tier 7 - Banishment, Create Greater Item, Focus Magic, Greater Restoration, Greater Scrying, Greater Teleportation, Mass Spell Resistance, Napalm, Regenerate, Resurrection, Reverse Gravity, Spell Turning

⦁ Tier 8 - All Appraisal Magic Item, Analyze, Anti-magic Field, Dimensional Lock, Discern Location, Gate, Holy Fire, Insanity, Planar Eye, Temporal Stasis

⦁ Tier 9 - Blessing of Titania, Firestorm, Freedom, Greater Plane Shift, Lead of Yatagarasu, Mass Heal, Mass Regenerate, Nuclear Blast, Pavilion of Grandeur, Perfect Unknowable, True Resurrection

⦁ Tier 10 - Armageddon Evil/Good, Body of Effulgent Beryl, Control Amnesia, Create Temple, Greater Gate, Imprisonment, Nature's Shelter, Reality Slash, Sublime Revelry, Teleportation Circle, Time Stop

 **Metamagics**

⦁ Boost Magic, Extend Magic, Maximize Magic, Twin Magic, Triple Magic, Widen Magic

 **Skills/Abilities**

⦁ Prodigal Diviner - Aureole can observe, with perfect knowledge, up to four scrying windows at once.

⦁ Sharing is Caring - Aureole can use this ability on any spell considered a buff or healing spell. By increasing the tier of the spell by three, she may change the spell from a single target to a mass spell

⦁ Through the Window - Aureole has the ability to cast any non-offensive spell she knows through any of her scrying windows.

 **Rubedo**

 **Racial Levels** :

⦁ Seraphim Empress (10)

⦁ God (10)

 **Job Levels** :

⦁ Ascendant Crusader (10)

⦁ Ascendant Champion (10)

⦁ Ascendant War Priestess (10)

⦁ Ascendant War Wizard (10)

⦁ Eternal Incarnate (10)

⦁ Mystic Theurge (10)

⦁ Arch-Hierophant (10)

⦁ Godslayer (10)

Total Level: 100

Karma: Neutral (0)

 **Approximate Status** :

HP 100+

MP 100

Phy Atk 100+

Phy Def 100+

Agility 100

Mag Atk 100

Mag Def 100+

Resistance 100+

Special Ability 100

 **Racial Traits**

⦁ Critical Hit Immunity

⦁ Dark Vision

⦁ Disease Immunity

⦁ Divine Magic Enhancement

⦁ Divine Resistances

⦁ Electricity Immunity

⦁ Fire Immunity

⦁ Healed by Light and Holy elements as well as cure spells

⦁ Magic Enhancement

⦁ Mind-Affecting Immunity

⦁ Paralysis Immunity

⦁ Petrification Immunity

⦁ Physical Nullification Legendary

⦁ Poison Immunity

⦁ Seraphim Empress and God levels count towards both arcane and divine caster levels

⦁ Sleeping, eating, breathing unnecessary but can do

 **Racial Abilities**

⦁ Damage Reduction / Divine - only divine class or higher level items deal full damage

⦁ Divine Aura - 20-foot radius globe that nullifies any spell tier 5 and lower

⦁ Divine Presence - any being considered an ally within 20 feet gains the protection of the tier 9 spells holy aura and unholy aura

⦁ Grace - any God may bestow a part of their power on a being. may increase caster level or total level of a target equal to the number of levels they give up

⦁ Regeneration - Regenerates 100 hp per second

⦁ Summon Angel - May summon any angel of Seraphim Empress or lower to serve

⦁ Summon Fallen Angel - same as first one but Fallen Angel version

 **Magic** \- Rubedo's classes Mystic Theurge and Arch-Hierophant makes her Arcane and Divine caster levels count towards each other. She is considered a level 80 arcane caster and level 80 divine caster. Rubedo is the only NPC with the ability to cast Super-Tier Magic.

 **Arcane Spells Known**

⦁ Tier 1 - Arcane Mark, Camouflage, Detect Magic, Lesser Mind Protection, Magic Arrow, Mending, Odorless, Quick March, Read Magic, Sleep, Summon Monster 1

⦁ Tier 2 - Acid Arrow, Detect Secret Doors, Expeditious Retreat, Invisibility, Ray of Enfeeblement, Scorching Ray, Shockwave, Silence, Summon Monster 2, Thunderlance

⦁ Tier 3 - Arcane Lock, Dimensional Move, Displacement, Dispel Magic, Electrosphere, Fireball, Fly, Lightning, Nondetection, Slow, Summon Monster 3, Thunderball

⦁ Tier 4 - Arcane Eye, Burn Lance, Charm Species, Complete Invisibility, Detect Scrying, Dimension Door, Enervation, Freeze Lance, Grand Fireball, Scrying, Shock Lance, Summon Monster 4

⦁ Tier 5 - Dragon Lightning, Fabricate, Hold Species, Summon Monster 5, Telekinesis, Telepathic Bond, Teleportation, Wall of Force

⦁ Tier 6 - Acid Fog, Circle of Death, Contingency, Disintegrate, Flamewing, Greater Dispel Magic, Mass Suggestion, Summon Monster 6, Wall of Hell/Heaven

⦁ Tier 7 - Chain Dragon Lightning, Create Greater Item, Focus Magic, Greater Teleportation, Greater Word of Curse, Mass Hold Species, Mass Invisibility, Napalm, Reverse Gravity, Spell Turning, Summon Monster 7

⦁ Tier 8 - All Appraisal Magic Item, Analyze, Death, Energy Drain, Gate, Gravity Maelstrom, Horrid Wilting, Lightning Storm, Polar Ray, Stormrage, Summon Monster 8, Sunburst, Temporal Stasis, Wave of Pain

⦁ Tier 9 - Black Hole, Bless of Titania, Freedom, Grasp Heart, Greater Rejection, Lead of Yatagarasu, Mass Charm Species, Nuclear Blast, Perfect Unknowable, Summon Monster 9, True Death, Vermillion Nova, Wail of the Banshee

⦁ Tier 10 - Armageddon Evil, Body of Effulgent Beryl, Create Fortress, Implosion, Imprisonment, Meteor Fall, Reality Slash, Summon Monster 10, Teleportation Circle, Time Stop, Ultimate Disturb

 **Divine Spells Known**

⦁ Tier 1 - Anti -Evil/Good Protection, Clean, Cure Light Wounds, Ease Pain, Eyes of Celestia/Hell, Nimbus of Light, Ray of Hope/Despair, Resistance, Vision of Hell/Heaven

⦁ Tier 2 - Align Weapon, Calm Emotions, Comprehend Languages, Consecrate, Cure Moderate Wounds, Darkness, Desecrate, Elation, Gentle Repose, Sanctuary, Wall of Protection From Arrows, Wave of Grief, Zone of Truth

⦁ Tier 3 - Animate Dead, Anti-Life Cocoon, Bestow Curse, Blessed Sight, Cure Serious Wounds, Dispel Magic, Fire/Electricity/Acid/Cold Resistance, Heavy Recover, Inspired Aim, Lesser Telepathic Bond, Refresh, Searing Light, Wrack

⦁ Tier 4 - Castigate, Celestial Brilliance, Cloud Control, Control Water, Cure Critical Wounds, Deathward, Deeper Darkness, Doomtide, Freedom of Movement, Holy Ray, Restoration, Silver Lance, Sword of Consciousness, Scrying, Tongues, Weather Eye

⦁ Tier 5 - Break Enchantment, Crown of Flame/Light, Dance of the Unicorn, Dismissal, Disrupting Weapons, Divine Agility/Strength/Endurance, Flamestrike, Hallow, Mass Cure Light Wounds, Plane Shift, Raise Dead, Slay Living, Telepathy Block, Unhallowed

⦁ Tier 6 - Celestial Blood, Cometfall, Control Weather, Create Undead, Crown of Brilliance, Dimensional Anchor, Forbiddance, Greater Dispel Magic, Halo of Vengeance, Harm, Heal, Heroes' Feast, Mass Cure Moderate Wounds, Secure Soul, Undeath to Death

⦁ Tier 7 - Banishment, Bestow Greater Curse, Blasphemy, Destruction, Focus Magic, Greater Restoration, Greater Scrying, Holy Smite, Mass Cure Serious Wounds, Mass Spell Resistance, Regenerate, Resurrection, Righteous Smite, Undead Army

⦁ Tier 8 - Analyze, Anti-magic Field, Astral Smite, Create Greater Undead, Death Pact, Dimensional Lock, Discern Location, Distort Moral, Energy Drain, Gate, Heaven's Trumpet, Mass Cure Critical Wounds, Insanity, Planar Eye

⦁ Tier 9 - Firestorm, Greater Plane Shift, Last Judgement, Mass Heal, Mass Regenerate, Pavilion of Grandeur, Spread of Contentment, True Resurrection

⦁ Tier 10 - Armageddon Good, Control Amnesia, Create Temple, End to Strife, Field of Unclean, Implosion, Nature's Shelter, Reality Slash, Soul Bind, Storm of Vengeance, Stream of Lava, Sublime Revelry

 **Super-Tier Magic**

⦁ Creation, Eclipse, Fallen Down, Hellball, Soul Dominion, Vengeful Gaze of God, Wish Upon A Star (40 total)

 **Metamagics**

⦁ Boost Magic, Delay Magic, Extend Magic, Maximize Magic, Penetrate Magic, Silent Magic, Twin Magic, Triple Magic, Widen Magic

 **Skills/Abilities**

⦁ Godslayer's Judgement

⦁ Smite the Divine

⦁ Annihilating Strike

⦁ Wrath of the Godslayer


	14. Lizardmen and The Blood Countess

Disclaimer: I do not own anything (except my OC)

"Talking"

 _'Thinking'_

{Message}

 ***SPELL/ABILITY/MARTIAL ART***

 ***[METAMAGIC]***

 **A/N:** First off sorry for the long delay between chapters. I have been in a rather, let's say, a foul mood for the last few weeks. I actually finished this chapter and wrote about 75% of chapter 15 when I started proofreading. What I learned from that is one thing... never write any story when all you feel emotion-wise is anger. It turns out to be complete shit lol... so I erased all that and started over. I think this will be much better and I still have to write the next chapter but I'm working on it. Next, I have realized some people aren't too excited with how OP I made Ainz in my fanfic and he is just mowing down everyone he faces... I basically took the opposite approach fanfic writers do with an OC... I made Ainz OP and my OC is just a regular level 100 player... she is a healer through and through... Taylar obviously knows some offensive spells but it isn't a lot... most of her offensive spells are high tier though so it kind of balances out plus even if she is just a healer she does have battle and war priest levels and she is level 100 so she can use her two wakizashi's pretty well... In Yggdrasil, she would be about a level 60-70 fighter which means she's nigh undefeatable in melee combat in this world along with being a level 100 healer so it is not like I made her defenseless... With that being said I did make Ainz very OP... If he were to fight one of the Dragon Lords one on one, doesn't matter which one... There is no chance he would lose... the only thing that would matter would be which one it was and that would determine how quickly it was defeated... the PDL stands absolutely no chance whatsoever... If Ainz didn't talk shit during the match and went all out from the start, PDL would die in a minute or less... I know that's OP but oh well, I like it lol... review reply time

 **lucarioDN** **:** I know I told you I wasn't going to cross this over but I suppose it kind of already is a crossover... most of the classes and spells I have added to my fanfic are from Dungeons and Dragons so I suppose this is kind of an Overlord/D&D crossover of sorts... although, if anyone who reads this or Overlord, in general, should easily be able to tell that the leveling system in Yggdrasil was definitely based off of D&D... you can pretty much say that for most RPGs/MMOs I guess... Overlord a little more than others though because a lot of the spells that are exact copies in both are the same level they are in both... same with racial levels... D&D is the only game I've ever played with racial levels for characters and I've played a ton of RPGs and MMOs... Having all that D&D experience has allowed me to make character sheets that feel like they came straight from the Overlord canon... it helps I created a template for me to use... makes it much easier since I couldn't find a good template online for me to use

 **Akuma-Heika** : I know I messaged you about your questions but figured I'd give a quick summary in case anyone else had the same questions... World Items have been in the game since it started... even when max level was 50... obviously some are more powerful then others and something like Downfall of Castle and Country isn't a super OP World Item and could easily have been in the game from the very start... The Holy Queen was a pretty racist ass even in the canon she only gave demi-human children any kind of sympathy so I really didn't change her much... If anyone wants to know about any of the spells I added to Rubedo or Aureole you can just message me and ask... I didn't feel like giving every new spell a description... it would have taken me forever to make those character sheets if I did

 **gerend** : I know I sent you the passage but thought I'd say it again here... Enri said almost the exact same thing in the LNs to the chief... she just left out the fucking part but she did ask the chief if he was retarded when they had their conversation about her becoming chief

 **GenerationZero** : Ainz and company meeting Fluder are very fast for the story arcs going by canon... good thing about fanfics is I can do it in any order or make up completely new things for them to do... I am going to cut out a lot of things I think are pointless to say in a fanfic... for instance, I already set up the Invaders of the Great Tomb arc of the story but do not expect a chapter about the workers in my fanfic... what is the point of talking about a bunch of people who are about to be killed? lol... With that being said, I am planning on saving Arche from death but here is my problem... the way I have it planned in my head is pretty fucked up if I'm being honest and I'm not sure I can really justify Ainz saving her this way since he is only -100 karma... if he was -500 like in canon I could easily justify it... anyone got a good idea how to save her if she was in the same situation that was in canon? let me know if you do... please don't suggest I save them all or just kill the other 3 quickly with Ainz and let Arche go... I honestly think my idea is awesome just really fucked up lol... Demiurge is currently working on the Holy Kingdom with Aureole's help... it will be Jaldabaoth as his finished plans like in canon just not sure if I'll kill the same people they do in canon... I'm tempted to kill Retardio in the start but I would love to write that character I think... It will not be called the Sorcerous Kingdom obviously... pretty sure I'm going to name it the Nation of Nazarick... not 100% certain on that but everyone will find out soon

 **Overlord-addict** : I try to post every two weeks now since I am writing 2 other fanfics also but if I finish chapters sooner then that I will post them

That's all this time... Let's get to the next chapter!

* * *

 **Nazarick, Throne Room...**

All the floor guardians (except Gargantua), Sebas, Aureole, and Rubedo were waiting in the throne room for the last two supreme beings to arrive. They had all been called here to meet with Lord Ainz and Lady Taylar but no one knew anything besides that. They assumed that Albedo knew what was going on but no one had yet to approach her. She had been just standing there, staring off in the distance with a content smile upon her face.

They had all seen Albedo happy before of course when Lord Ainz asked her and Lady Taylar to be his Queens but she had never shown so much emotion for so long as she was right now. Finally, Rubedo had to ask her sister what was going on with her. It wasn't like Albedo to not talk to her for such a long period of time.

"Sister?" Rubedo asks softly as she makes her way to Albedo

"Ahh... hello little sister, what can I do for you?" Albedo replies with a smile still on her face

"Do you know why Lord Ainz called us all here?" Rubedo asks which gets everyone else's attention on them as well

"Of course, call it a show of force if you will." Albedo says

"What do you mean 'show of force'?" she asks

"Lord Ainz and Lady Taylar will explain when they arrive." Albedo says

Rubedo and everyone else can still see the smile on her face. It never faltered and it was rather strange of Albedo. Her sister knew plenty of Albedo's smiles. She could tell how Albedo was really feeling just from the smile on her face. This was a smile she had never seen before. It looked like she was genuinely happy with no underlying meaning. Rubedo can never remember such a look on her sisters face.

"You look very happy sister. What could have you happier than when Lord Ainz asked you to be a Queen of Nazarick?" Rubedo asks her

"Oh no, I am just as happy as that day little sister. However, how would you feel if you received news just as good followed by news that was just as wonderful?" Albedo asks her sister

"I suppose I would have the same look on my face that you have had since we all arrived. I have never seen your smile so genuine or for you to smile for so long sister." Rubedo says

"You are correct. I usually try to keep myself in check, mainly in front of Demiurge, but this is a special occasion and I will allow myself to enjoy it." Albedo says

"So are you going to tell me what has you so happy?" Rubedo asks

"You see..."

 ***Flashback***

"I want you to have that talk with Albedo before she leaves for the Re-Estize Kingdom." Taylar replies

"You don't want to come?" Ainz asks

"What talk?" Albedo asks

"No, I'll be fine here with Narberal." Taylar says

"At least let me summon Rubedo or Sebas to stay with you." Ainz says

"Still overprotective I see. I could decapitate Fluder with a backhand probably and he is the strongest magic caster in this country and I'm a healer. I doubt you have much to worry about." she says. She gives him a kiss and leaves the room with Narberal.

"Umm... so what talk Momonga?" Albedo says

"It would be better to talk in Nazarick." Ainz says

 ***SILENCE* *GATE***

They step through the Gate and into Ainz, Taylar, and Albedo's bedroom. Albedo is a little confused at the sudden appearance in their bedroom if he was going to talk to her. She supposed it was one of the most secure places in all of Nazarick. Just as she was about to ask Momonga what the talk was about, he stopped her question with their lips meeting.

 **[CUE ADULT ACTIVITIES...(MAYBE I'LL WRITE A LEMON ABOUT IT WHO KNOWS)]**

Ainz and Albedo were just getting back from cleaning themselves up in the shower. Albedo loved that Momonga watched her every time she got dressed. It made it feel like she was beautiful to him and that made her just want him more. She was curious if that was really what Taylar wanted him to talk to her about. This was the first time they had ever done this without Taylar also being there.

 _'I knew he was perfect. No other being could satisfy a succubus so much and retain his soul.'_ she thinks to herself as she watches him get ready

"Momonga?" Albedo says as she watches him put his armor on and she has to control her urge to pounce on him again.

She was genuinely concerned about devouring his soul if they made love. She knew, as a succubus, it was something that naturally happened if a partner was capable enough to please her. It usually only took a few orgasms and the succubus' partner would have his soul consumed. Momonga had certainly surpassed that limit long ago and she never felt a single speck of his soul leave his body. It was comforting to know she didn't have to hold back when it came to giving her master all the love he could ever want.

"Yes, Albedo?" Momonga replies

"Did Taylar really just tell you to come sleep with me?" Albedo asks. She was genuinely curious since this was the first time it was just them

"It wasn't as simple as that. It was just one of the things we talked about. Hmm, that kind of sounds weird... she pointed out that you desperately would like a child and the fact that Taylar and I already have Aureole so she wanted to try and give you what you want, and so do I. I think it will be difficult being a ruler and a father but I'll make it work somehow." Ainz says

Albedo is nearly in tears at this point and it's taking all she has just to keep it together. She only desired two things in her life. To marry Momonga and one day carry his child. It seemed she would be granted both her selfish desires and she was beyond happy. Ainz noticed her holding back tears and made his way over to her to embrace her.

"Maybe we should talk about the other thing we talked about to take your mind off of that." Ainz said

"I don't think you'll ever get my mind off of that Momonga. I-I-I'm just so happy!" Albedo says

"Well, Taylar also asked me an odd question. It caught me a little off guard until she explained her reason for asking." Ainz asked

"What did she ask you?" Albedo asks

"She wanted to know if I found anyone else in Nazarick attractive." he tells her

Albedo is certainly curious why Taylar would ask Momonga such a question. She then thought of a few things to herself as to why ' _Are we not enough for Momonga?' 'Can even me and Taylar not make him happy?' 'I figured this day would come eventually but didn't imagine we wouldn't be enough so soon.'_ As Albedo has all these thoughts in her head, Ainz can see the beaming smile she had about having a child slowly turning into a frown.

"Albedo..." he grabs her chin to make sure she is looking at him in the eye "Don't think you aren't enough for me. I can see it on your face. You and Taylar are more than enough, that is not why she asked me that." he tells her

"Why would she ask you then? I know you are the ruler of Nazarick and can take as many brides as you like but I thought we would be enough at least for a little while." Albedo says

"You both are Albedo. I was perfectly happy having you two as my Queens for eternity and no one else. Taylar told me she wanted to know because she is attracted to some of the female denizens of Nazarick. She has never felt like this before in the countless places we have been and it is new to her. She could admit when a woman was beautiful but since coming here, she feels differently about some of the women of Nazarick and it has her conflicted. Like myself, she sees most of the citizens here as our children, but there are some she feels differently about. She didn't know every former member as I did. She has only ever met 10 of the others so her feelings towards the 30 she never met are different than mine." Ainz says

"Like who Momonga?" Albedo asked. Now her curiosity was in full gear. She was hoping beyond all hope that the name Shalltear would not escape Momonga lips. As she looked up at Momonga, he seemed to be hesitant to tell her. "If Taylar does not wish for me to know, I understand Momonga." she finishes

"No, I'm sure she won't mind but you cannot tell any of them. I understand full well how some of the denizens would like nothing more than for them to be the target of my or Taylar's affections. I'm honestly not sure how I feel about it yet myself. Two wives were weird enough for me to get used to, not sure how long it would take for me to get used to having seven. Especially since one of them is one of my best friends daughters." Ainz tells her

He might not have said any names yet but Albedo was a little concerned Shalltear was amongst those names. She remembers Momonga spending a lot of time with Pero and Shalltear was his creation. She knows Momonga had a few close friends in the guild though not just Pero. It could also be Tabula, Ulbert, Touch Me, Punitto-Moe, Nishikienrai, BukuBuku, or Takemikazuchi, not to mention Taylar but she created Aureole and Albedo saw how he treated Aureole. There was no way she was an option.

"Do you not see me as Tabula's daughter?" Albedo asked. She already knew the answer as to why he didn't but it might help her figure out the five other people Taylar was talking about.

"I think you already know the answer to that question Albedo. It doesn't help that Tabula distanced himself from me by the time he left. He finally came clean one day and told me why. It was stupid beyond reason but he made his choice." Ainz says

"Why would he do that?" Albedo really wants to know why her creator left her. It might bring a little closure for her and somewhat lessen her hatred for the other 39 supreme beings that left them.

"To put it plainly, jealousy. I suppose I was also partially to blame. He was, let's say, enamored with Taylar, as I'm sure you are aware since he created you and your sisters in her likeness. He didn't like that she always wanted to be in my party or wouldn't leave my side when we were going out together. I thought she was near me all the time because I saved her from her old guild members, I was oblivious to her feelings at the time. I didn't think I could ever get someone like her, but apparently, Tabula knew her feelings and didn't like it one bit." Ainz says

The closure and little bit of relief Albedo were hoping for never came. Instead, her feelings of rage just increased exponentially. To think that her creator would abandon her because Taylar would choose Momonga over him was borderline rage inducing. She secretly wished her creator would be found so she could beat him to death with her own two hands.

"Momonga, none of that is your fault..." Albedo was going to continue but was interrupted by Ainz

"I know Albedo. It just seems stupid to throw away ten years of friendship over something like that, but enough of my sob story. I suppose I never actually told you who those five people were." he says

"I believe I know of at least two Momonga. You do not need to tell me if you do not wish too." Albedo says

"No, it's fine. I trust you not to tell them. Well... all but one." he gives a small chuckle at the end realizing who one of the people is.

"I would never tell them if you do not wish me to Momonga." Albedo says with an incredibly serious expression.

"So you would keep that from your sister? I'm pretty sure you tell her everything." he laughs again "You and Rubedo remind me of when you and Taylar are left alone. It is like you have known each other since the beginning of time." Ainz says

A smile spreads across Albedo's face after he says that. She remembers the conversation she had with her sister about Momonga and the not so subtle push she was trying to give her to try and gain his affections.

"I will not tell my sister, but you and Taylar might find her more open to the idea then you think Momonga." Albedo says with a smirk

"Anyway... since you know one, I suppose I'll tell you the other four..."

 ***End Flashback***

"So there are five more people who may gain Lord Ainz affection sister?" Rubedo asks as a smile forms on her face.

"Possibly, Lord Ainz still wasn't so sure of the idea of having more than two wives. I still find that intriguing. I always thought someone as powerful as Lord Ainz would just require a harem for him to be satisfied. Lord Ainz is truly one of a kind sister." Albedo says

"He certainly is sister." Rubedo says remembering her first encounter with Lord Ainz on the 8th floor outside the Cherry Blossom Sanctuary.

As they are finishing up their conversation, the doors to the Throne Room swing open and Lord Ainz and Lady Taylar enter. Everyone drops to one knee, Albedo started to then stands up straight to greet Ainz and Taylar. It was still a reflex she was trying to break the habit of doing.

"Rise everyone. This isn't so much a meeting as it is a trip." Ainz was going to add that there was no need to kneel in such a situation but it would just fall on deaf ears anyway so he just saved his breath.

"All of you are aware of the Lizardmen situation correct?" Taylar asks.

"We are Lady Taylar." Albedo answers for everyone

"Good, then as you know, most demi-humans bow to those with power. So we are going to show them our power so they understand they have no choice but to accept our rule. I will give them a chance to remain free but I doubt they will be able to accomplish it." Ainz says

"You are too generous Lord Ainz." Demiurge says

"Now, what is the best way to show your power without simply killing everyone?" Ainz asks them

"I am unsure what you mean supreme one." Demiurge says

"You put on a show Demiurge. Theatrics are very handy especially to a simple-minded people like the Lizardmen. So this is what we are going to do..."

 **Green Claw Tribe village...**

Zaryusu Shasha was successful in gathering the leaders and warriors of the other Lizardmen tribes. It was not easy for him to get all of these Lizardmen to put aside their differences and band together to fight this undead threat. He knew though, that if they did not, none of them would probably survive.

Meeting the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on during his journey was certainly a shock to him. He had never even thought of a family and now he just wanted to survive this ordeal and hear her answer to his question. When the scouts returned and told him the undead were on their way, he mentally prepared himself. When the scout told him there was different undead then they had seen headed this way in much larger numbers, he didn't like the sound of that.

The undead finally broke through the treeline and he could see well over a thousand of them. By his estimation, it looked to be about three thousand. He thought gathering up over one thousand lizardmen would be more than enough to put an end to the undead but now it seemed he just led his people to their extinction.

He saw every undead covered skull to phalanges (sorry about the bad bone joke lol) in gold magic armor. Each skeleton he saw in the front rank was holding a standard with a red flag of a symbol he had never seen before. He was about to tell everyone to take their positions when a frigid wind pick up towards him and it seemed to drop the temperature thirty degrees in an instant.

"That has to be control weather, a tier 6 spell." Crusch says to him

"I have a feeling this is not going to be as easy as I thought. When did they switch out thei-" he is interrupted by Zenberu

"It looks like they are starting." he says

He takes a look at the undead and notices that they are in fact moving but they just seem to be changing formation. He assumed they would begin their attack but it looks like they are just trying to make room in the middle of their formation. When they finally stopped moving, that is when he saw them.

Standing in the middle of the undead formation was some being wearing a black cloak that completely hid his entire appearance. The only thing you could tell about him was the hellish black wings spread out wide behind him, the glowing red eyes coming from the hood, and the extremely large scythe he currently was holding in his right hand. It had a black twisted handle that was adorned with jewels of various color and the blade seemed to be made of blood.

To the right of Death was a woman with blonde hair, a strange dress, and pure white wings. She didn't have a single weapon in her hand and didn't look ready for combat what so ever. Next to her was an older looking man in a black suit and white gloves. He also held no weapon.

When he turned his attention to the left side he saw a woman standing next to him with black hair, horns, a white dress, white elbow-length gloves and a pair of black wings sprouting from her waist. Standing to her left was a woman with blonde hair, a gold-armored dress, and a gold helmet with wings coming off of it. Only one person had a weapon and it made him wonder what the hell was going on.

 **With Ainz and company...**

Ainz stopped at the edge of the swamp and took in the Lizardmen gathered. The look on their faces was priceless and the show hadn't even begun yet. He let out a little chuckle trying not to break character and ruin the moment.

"What's so funny Ainz?" Taylar asks quietly

"Do you see the look on their faces?" he says not turning to face her so he doesn't screw this up

"Yeah, I think some of them have shit their loincloths already." Taylar says

"Well, let's get this show on the road. Taylar, Rubedo, are you ready?" Ainz asks

They both take their place on either side of him. Taylar holds her right hand in the air like she is reaching for the sun and Rubedo does the same with her left hand. As soon as their hands extend out, large white circles with blue glowing runes expand from their positions and begin spinning rapidly. Of the few experiments, Ainz was able to run so far this was by far the most beneficial in his opinion. In Yggdrasil, only one party member could cast Super-Tier magic then everyone in the party would have a ten-minute cool down on all their Super-Tier spells. It seemed in this New World that all cool downs were individual regardless if you said they were party members.

Taylar and Rubedo both had clear vials in their hands with a green liquid in them shaped like hourglasses. Ainz always cursed himself for spending so much money playing that damn machine trying to get the ring of wand mastery. It seems that in this new world all of those things he received instead were very useful. Taylar played that game just as much if not more then him so she had just as many timers, horns, trinkets, and other things that were crap in Yggdrasil but very useful here.

He ended up getting the ring, not from the game, but from Yamaiko when she turned in all her gear. It was the only thing he used from his old comrade's gear. Taylar had finally won the ring that same day and tried to give it to him as a gift. When he told her Yamaiko gave him hers, he took her ring and gave her Yamaiko's so he didn't feel like such a dick. It was the same exact ring but she seemed to be happy with how Ainz did it. After he finishes reminiscing, Taylar and Rubedo shatter their hourglasses.

 ***SUPER TIER MAGIC - CREATION* *SUPER TIER MAGIC - ECLIPSE***

Taylar's magic circle breaks and a freezing gust of wind rushes out over the swamp. The seconds the wave passes over the water, it freezes instantly. The temperature drops again and the Lizardmen begin pulling their frozen feet out of the ice. They scurry up the small hills and begin shivering from the sudden cold weather.

As soon as Rubedo finishes, nothing seems to happen, but right as the Lizardmen begin healing those who took damage from the cold. Darkness begins to descend on the Green Claw village. It is only the afternoon time so they all look up towards the sun and what they see, they cannot believe. Something is moving over the sun like a lid, blocking off all the rays of the sun and plunging them into darkness.

Right as the eclipse is about to set in, they look back at the beings who did this and see the one in the middle with the scythe slowly begin to raise his left hand like he is calling forth something from the underworld. To their horror, that seemed to be exactly what he was doing.

 ***[SILENT TRIPLE MAXIMIZE MAGIC] PLAGUE OF UNDEAD***

As Ainz finished his spell, thousands upon thousands of black skeletons began to rise from the ground and frozen swamp. He chose undead from the lowest list possible for this spell to maximize their numbers, but that didn't mean they were undead he did not like. Blackbone Skeletons were some of Ainz' favorite undead even if they were only level fifteen. Their black bones were much denser than ordinary skeletons, but his favorite thing about them was the fact that they were immune to fire as well as all the other normal undead immunities they possessed. They seemed to seep right out of the soil to come and serve their master. Before anyone could even think to count them, there was already well over three times the amount of undead that was already present.

Once they had risen, Ainz simply pointed his finger in front of him and the skeletons began marching four wide, straight out onto the frozen swamp. Ainz could hear the Lizardmen shouting instructions to prepare for battle. He couldn't wait to see their faces when they realized what he was using this amount of undead for.

When the Blackbone Skeletons reached the center of the frozen swamp, they began interlocking their bones together in a giant square. The Lizardmen could see the pile of bones getting larger by the second. In just a few minutes a large platform with steps had formed from the army of undead that was summoned (about half the size of the stone Gargantua threw in the anime). They were so perfectly interlocked together that if they had not seen what it was made of, they would never believe it if someone told them.

After the platform had been made, the gold armored skeleton standard bearers started marching towards the steps in two perfectly sync'd columns. Once they reached the base of the steps, they all made a precise ninety degree turn to face each other and saluted with their flags to make a walkway for the Supreme Overlord of Death and his companions.

Ainz starts walking down his improvised red carpet towards his platform. Everyone had already been told what to do so they quickly fell in step with him. Taylar on his right, Albedo on his left. The rest of the Guardians, including Rubedo, Aureole, and Sebas, took their positions behind the rulers of Nazarick.

Once Ainz got near the edge of the platform, he summoned three thrones behind him. He grabbed his cloak with his free left hand and quickly pulled off the item and threw it into storage in one swift motion.

 _'Ahh... quick change crystals are so useful! Even for something like this!'_ he thinks to himself

Every one of the Lizardmen was stunned by the sudden appearance of three thrones, including Zaryusu. What he did not expect was the appearance of the being in the middle with the black wings. He thought that when the being took off its cloak he would be less frightened by his appearance, but when he took in the being he felt more dread than ever.

Standing before them was a demonic angel with blood red eyes. His tan skin and black hair were the only things about him that didn't scare the daylights out of them. His armor, which couldn't really be seen at first because it looked like a black void, slowly came into focus. It was black metallic armor made of a metal that Zaryusu couldn't identify at all. It had spikes all over the armor coming from every angle imaginable. The spikes were not uniform in any way, they were all twisted and different lengths, in between the spikes were skulls and faces that seem to be stuck in an endless scream of agony or pain.

It looked like a set of complete full plate without the helmet, but Zaryusu could tell that armor was much lighter and flexible than normal full plate. When the being spread out his black demonic wings as wide as they would go, he truly looked like the Angel of Death come to pass his judgment on the Lizardmen.

Ainz took his place on the middle throne as Taylar, Albedo, and the rest of the beings of Nazarick he brought took their places on either side of them. He cast his gaze upon the Lizardmen and stuck out one finger towards their village.

 ***[SILENT] SUFFERING CLOUDS***

Ten black clouds made of negative energy and faces twisted in eternal torment quickly dart in the sky surrounding the village to deliver the message of the supreme being.

 **"WE CARRY A MESSAGE FROM THE SUPREME ONE! SEND YOUR REPRESENTATIVES FORWARD TO RECEIVE YOUR JUDGMENT. MAKE HASTE OR THE SUPREME OVERLORD OF DEATH SHALL QUICKEN YOUR DEMISE!"**

Zaryusu is shaking at the message delivered by the terrifying clouds. He is brought out of his trance when his brother asks him a question.

"Will you join me, brother?" Shasurya Shasha asks

"Of course brother." Zaryusu says to him

"Please be careful." Crusch says to him

"Don't worry, we will be right back." he assures her

They started making their way towards the platform to talk with this Supreme Overlord of Death.

"Thank you for coming with me brother." Shasurya says

"Don't worry about it brother. At least this way we will only lose one village chief and a lowly warrior if they decide to kill us." Zaryusu says to him as they finally make their way to the base of the platform.

"I am the village chief of the Green Claw Tribe, Shasuryu Shasha, and this is our mightiest warrior Zaryusu Shasha." the chief tells Ainz

"Hmmm..." Ainz says and glances at Albedo

"Demiurge, it seems these lower life forms don't know the proper posture to adopt in front of a supreme being." Albedo says

 ***COMMAND MANTRA - PROSTRATE YOURSELVES!***

As Demiurge finishes his words, an incredible force pushes Shasurya and Zaryusu down into a bowing position in front of the platform.

"Let them raise their heads Demiurge." Ainz says

"You are permitted to gaze upon the supreme one." Demiurge says and they can feel the ability to lift their heads but still can't move any other part of their body other than trying not to be flattened into the earth like ants.

"I am Ainz Ooal Gown, Supreme Overlord of Death and Exalted King of Nazarick. I was going to make your races fall under my rule, but if this is the mightiest warrior you have. I'm not so sure it is even worth it. Demi-humans are supposed to be naturally stronger than humans but your mightiest warrior probably won't even qualify as more than an Iron ranked adventurer. Tell me, why should I spare your race?" Ainz says

He was mighty disappointed that their strongest warrior was only level 19. He could have brought the Swords of Darkness here to wipe out all of these Lizardmen and they probably wouldn't have had any trouble at all. His collector spirit, however, didn't want to wipe out an entire race, especially the white Lizardman he saw from the Red Eye tribe.

"The Lizardmen tribes are a proud and brave race. I know that we can sho-" Shasuryu's words are cut off by his head slamming back into the ground.

"Address the supreme one appropriately or you shall suffer for eternity worm!" Demiurge says to them

"It is fine Demiurge. I have already heard enough from them. I will make this simple Green Claw Village Chief. I will give you a chance at freedom. If you succeed, I will leave the Lizardmen alone for all time. If you fail, you will submit to our rule." Ainz says

"We surrender supreme one." Shasuryu says

"I thought you were a proud and brave race and you give up so easily. All I see is a coward with no bravery what so ever. I will return in two hours. If you can cause a single wound to the Champion of Nazarick, I will leave you alone forever. It doesn't matter if it is one of you attacking or all of you. Just one wound and I will leave you in peace. Just know that any who challenge the Champion of Nazarick will perish. Enjoy those two hours Lizardmen." Ainz says

He stands up from his throne and opens a Gate back to the fake Nazarick. As Taylar, Albedo, and everyone else makes their way back through the Gate, they give some last words of encouragement, or insults in some cases, to the Lizardmen. As the last of them disappear, the thrones vanish from the platform, the platform of skeletons sink back into the frozen swamp, the standard bearers return to their previous spots in the formation and continue to stand ever vigilant waiting for the Champion of Nazarick to arrive.

After they all arrive back at the fake Nazarick, Ainz makes his way farther into the building. That is when he notices something that wasn't here last time he talked to Cocytus.

"Umm... what is that?" he points to what looks like a throne made out of the bones of various races.

"I knew you were coming here supreme one and there was no throne for you to sit upon so I built one for you. I am just sorry I could not finish one for each of your Queens." Demiurge says

 _'This throne is a little creepy but pretty fitting for someone who likes the name Supreme Overlord of Death.'_ Ainz thinks to himself

"I had no idea you could build things like this Demiurge. It is very impressive." Ainz says

"I know it is not as magnificent as you deserve Lord Ainz but your servant is humbled by your words of praise." Demiurge replies

"Not that I don't admire your craftsmanship Demiurge but your not making mine out of bones are you?" Taylar asks him

It was true she was impressed with his craftsmanship, in that, she was not lying, but she definitely didn't want to sit on a pile of bones. It was giving her creepy goosebumps just seeing that thing right now.

"I would never dream of having the Supreme Being of Life sit on a throne of death. I felt it appropriate for Lord Ainz title, my Queen. I am sculpting yours out of white marble and Overseer Albedo's out of black, but I am not as confident a sculptor as I am a craftsman so I am taking my time to make sure it is fit for you supreme one." Demiurge tells her

"I'm sure it will be perfect Demiurge." Taylar says

 _'I'd like to sit down but I'd feel like an ass sitting while Taylar and Albedo have nowhere to sit. Oh, I an idea!'_ got Ainz thinks to himself

"Cocytus, Shalltear, come here for a moment." Ainz says and both guardians kneel before him

"Yes, Lord Ainz" they both say

"You both wish for a punishment even though I have told you it is unnecessary. I believe this is the perfect opportunity for your punishment. Shalltear, stand to the right of the throne, Cocytus on the left if you will." Ainz says and they both get into position

"Good, now, get down on all fours facing the wall."

 _'Not sure how much of a punishment this will be for Cocytus but I'm sure Shalltear will dislike this immensely.'_ Ainz thinks

Ainz takes Taylar's hand and guides her over to Cocytus. He motions for her to sit down. He goes back to Albedo to do the same thing. He notices that Albedo realizes what Shalltear's punishment will be and she has a big smile on her face. Ainz leads her to Shalltear and she happily sits on her back, making sure to wiggle her ass on Shalltear to get comfortable. Then Ainz takes his seat, it is surprisingly comfortable for a throne made out of bones. Demiurge has some real skill making furniture.

"Lord Ainz?" Albedo asks

"What is it Albedo?" he says

"I don't recall there being someone with the title Champion of Nazarick. May I ask who you were talking about Lord Ainz?" Albedo says to him

Albedo had asked the question everyone wanted to know, even Taylar. When they talked about this, he simply said he was going to have someone fight them under the same conditions but never said who was going to do the fighting.

"Of course, that would be me." he says to them

"But Lord Ainz! We cannot put you in any dang-" Demiurge is cut off by Ainz

"Do you honestly believe a group of people, who at the highest level are 19, can do harm to me Demiurge?"

"No Lord Ainz, I simply do not wish any harm to come to you no matter how slight the possibility." Demiurge says

"I am fighting the Lizardmen regardless, and alone. I need to test my scythe and see if I get the same results with the Lizardmen that I do with other races. Although, I suppose naming myself the Champion of Nazarick probably isn't a good idea. A tournament sounds good but I don't want you attacking each other."

 _'Oh I know!'_ Ainz has a light bulb moment in the middle of his rambling

"We will do it how we always did in the guild. We shall put it to a vote. Everyone in Nazarick shall vote for the one person they feel deserves the title. We shall exclude myself, Taylar, and Albedo from the vote and we will decide on the winner if there is a tie. Any objections to this?"

"No supreme one." they all say

"Good, now let's see what they Lizardmen are up to." Ainz says as he brings the remote viewing mirror in front of him.

Ainz watches the meeting between the village chiefs of the Lizardmen and listens in to their plans. It seems he is going to be fighting all the village chiefs minus the white one. This works out great in his plan. The white Lizardmen was the one he certainly didn't want to kill. He hadn't seen any other white Lizardmen.

After watching the meeting he goes from place to place in the village seeing how everyone else is reacting to his challenge. They all seem to share at least one emotion, fear. It seems his theatrics paid off just as well as he assumed they would. After looking around some more, he came across a sight he definitely didn't want Aureole, Aura, or Mare to witness and ceased his use of the mirror. Now he just needed to wait the rest of the time he gave the Lizardmen.

 **Two hours later at the Green Claw Tribe Village...**

Two hours past in the blink of an eye for Zaryusu. The Lizardmen warriors who were going to partake in this battle were already assembled near the front gate. They numbered just over three hundred. It seemed a bit much for Zaryusu to take on a single enemy. He figured most of them would just in the way of each other having only one target to attack. Even his brother tried making this point but eventually, they gave in to the logic of being able to overwhelm the enemy and someone would get a wound in to end the fight.

They were all covered in warpaint, cheering each other on, but Zaryusu could see the uneasiness in their expressions. He didn't fault them for that. After that display earlier, he was doubtful of their success even if it was against one opponent. The champion of a being of that magnitude earlier had to be something from a nightmare.

The only war of words they were able to win at was sending the younger warriors back to the village so they could live on. If over three hundred was too many already, over five hundred was just completely unnecessary. Zaryusu knew it had to be close to time, but when he looked over at the undead army, they were still standing as still as when their Overlord left.

"Hey, Zaryusu. At least it looks like everyone is in good spirits." Zenberu says to him snapping him out of his thoughts.

"It seems that way. Hopefully, they can keep that spirit after we start the battle." Zaryusu replies

Just as Zenberu is about to say something else, the skeletons across the swamp begin stomping and banging their weapons on their shields in perfect sync. It sounds like they are signaling the arrival of the Champion of Nazarick.

"Warriors! Let's make our ancestors proud! Advance!" Shasuryu says to everyone and they begin their advance out of the gate towards their enemy.

A purple and black oval opens near the other end of the swamp, and out steps, the being known as Ainz Ooal Gown followed by three of the women that were on the platform with him earlier. The one with white wings, the one with black wings, and the golden one who has a sword drawn and is standing behind the other three. The aura radiating off her weapon looks like it is crushing the water beneath her.

All the Lizardmen slowed their advance at the sight of four beings. They assumed the Champion of Nazarick would be a single being like he told them earlier. They started to quietly talk amongst themselves about the new developments.

"If there is four of them we must change strategies quickly." Shasuryu says to the chiefs around him

"We just need to split into four groups, each with a chief at the lead and pick one to attack each." Zenberu says

"We might still just want to concentrate on one of them. We only need to cause a wound." Zaryusu says

"Don't worry Lizardmen." Ainz shouts from the other end of the swamp. "None of the three with me will be participating in our battle. It will be me against all of you. As much as I would enjoy watching one of them decimate you, I need you to be part of my experiment for today. Just know that any who step through that gate will perish. Some of you, for eternity." he finishes

Shasuryu notices he isn't wearing his cloak and doesn't have that weapon in his hand either. Now would be the perfect time to charge before he could equip all of his gear.

"FOR THE ANCESTOR'S!" he yells out and the warriors in the front charge right at Ainz

"Excuse me, ladies, this should only take a moment." Ainz tells them and begins walking towards the charging Lizardmen. "Seems I'll have to get rid of some of the trash quickly to make this more interesting." he finishes to no one in particular. Then all of a sudden, he vanishes from in front of the Lizardmen.

 ***[SILENT] DIMENSIONAL MOVE***

As the Lizardmen are looking around for their target, the ones in the front hear a scream from behind them. They all turn around to see Ainz Ooal Gown standing right in the middle of their formation. A Lizardman bleeding from multiple small bleeding wounds all over his body as he stares up at him in sheer terror.

"Don't worry, you are about to die a quicker death then the plague that just infected you from my armor's spikes." Ainz tells the slowly decaying Lizardman at his feet. He looks around and sees most of the Lizardmen closing in on him. He smirks knowing they are just charging towards their deaths.

 ***AURA OF DESPAIR - LEVEL 5***

Every Lizardman within fifty feet of Ainz drops dead on the spot in the swamp. The sudden burst of his oppressive aura even stopped those farther away not caught in the instant death effect in their tracks at the magnitude of power he just released. It seems even his companions were impressed by the display based on their quick dialogue.

"Is that Lord Ainz true power?" Albedo asks Taylar

"No, that is just his aura of despair that caused that." Taylar says to her smiling to herself

"It was rather... intimidating." Rubedo says with a smile on her face.

"You seem excited from the smile on your face sister." Albedo couldn't help but comment

"I've never felt... well... intimidated before." Rubedo responds while Taylar just keeps smiling at their conversation.

Ainz can see the stunned look on all the Lizardmen faces and just wants to laugh. He just killed about 200 Lizardmen in an instant but it didn't affect him at all. He was trying his hardest not to laugh since it looked like every Lizardman just shit its pants.

 _'Time to keep the show moving along. Let's see if I can intimidate them even more.'_ he thinks to himself.

He reaches into a void of nothingness just floating off to his right and slowly pulls out his scythe. Once he pulls it fully out of his inventory, he spins it around like it was nothing but a twig in his hand and gives an unnerving smile to the chief with the slingshot standing near the swamp elemental. Suddenly, he vanishes from sight again

 ***[SILENT] DIMENSIONAL MOVE***

Everyone hears a scream come from the back lines and they turn to see a scythe cut through the swamp elemental like paper along with the chief from the Small Fang Tribe. They see the chief's body instantly start to decay at it heads towards the ground. Before it can fully land in the swamp, the body is already nothing but ash.

Ainz jumps down the line of ranged attackers right into the middle of a group of Lizardmen with slingshots and throwing spears. He grabs the bottom of his scythe with both hands to maximize the reach and spins around in two quick motions killing every Lizardman with ten feet of him. Their bodies turning to ash almost instantly after being killed by him.

Ainz deftly and quickly makes his way down the line of ranged attackers, slaying them instantly with just one swing of his scythe until he is face to face with Shasuryu. Being the highest level divine caster, Shasuryu was supposed to be healing those injured in the battle but all of the Lizardmen were dying with just one attack from the being known as Ainz Ooal Gown. Just as Shasuryu brought his weapon up to strike Ainz and the other warriors were closing in on him, he disappeared from in front of him again. They looked around and saw him standing in his original position staring at the handle of his scythe.

"Well, seems like it doesn't matter what race or species they are. The only thing this weapon cares about is level. The higher the level, the stronger the soul, the more it absorbs towards transformation." Ainz tells the three around him.

"Does that mean your experiment is over love?" Albedo asks

"Yes and no. There are still people alive. I'll remedy that quickly since they decided to bunch up." Ainz tells her

 ***DIMENSIONAL MOVE***

Ainz appears directly in the center of the remaining Lizardmen ready to end this quick experiment.

"It was a nice try, but we will end this here." Ainz says

 ***[WIDEN MAGIC] - CRY OF THE BANSHEE***

All of the remaining Lizardmen suddenly just dropped over dead on the spot. Ainz could hear the screams and cries of some of the women of the Lizardmen tribe seeing their loved ones killed right in front of them. The only one Ainz cared to look at was the white Lizardman chief from the Red Eye Tribe. She was the only remaining chief left and Ainz knew she would do what he wanted if he returned Zaryusu to life. Well, he'd have Taylar do it but that is beyond the point.

"Crusch Lulu." Ainz points right at her "You are the last remaining chief. Come and speak with me about the future of your people." he begins walking back towards Taylar, Albedo, and Rubedo. "Taylar, you know what to do once she agrees right?" Ainz asks her

"Raise dead on the monk, resurrection on the shaman, and true resurrection on the traveler right?" she replies.

Ainz just nods his head and turns back to see if Crusch followed him as he commanded. Not to his surprise, she is almost too them. Once she gets within fifteen feet of Ainz, she drops to her knees and bows her head

"I have come as instructed supreme one." she says

"What do the Lizardmen tribes seek Crusch Lulu?" Ainz asks

"We only wish for peace and prosperity supreme one." she replies

"That is an easy thing to grant under our rule, but we all know peace and prosperity are not enough for everyone." he tells her

"I am unsure what you mean supreme one." Crusch responds

"Come now, I know you are not stupid. There will always be those that are greedy or deceitful. I know just the person to look out for that sort of thing in the Lizardmen village." he tells her

"No one would dare do that supreme one." Crusch replies

"I hope you don't take me for a fool. There are always those who think like that. All I need you to do is look out for those that plot rebellion and I will return your precious Zaryusu to you." Ainz tells her

"You can bring the dead back to life?!" Crusch says

"Of course we can, but if you betray us. The resurrection spell used on him will end and he will die again. So what do you say Crusch? It is only a one time offer." Ainz finishes

It didn't take long for Crusch to come up with her answer.

"I agree supreme one." Crusch says

"Very good, we will give you some additional help. You are to stay as one tribe. You and Zaryusu shall be the chiefs, Shasuryu will help you both, and Zenberu will help train your military along with Zaryusu. You shall have one week to start to get things organized then we will return and see where you need help. Now, Taylar if you would please." Ainz says

Taylar makes her way over to where the three she needs to resurrected were located. Luckily, Ainz didn't kill any of them with his scythe. Taylar is pretty certain there is nothing anyone can do about bring back those whose soul is devoured by Ainz' scythe. Taylar begins pointing at the three bodies in the order they suggested earlier. Ainz wanted to know the difference between the three since people can turn to ash by being raised from tier 5 raise dead.

 ***RAISE DEAD* *RESURRECTION* *TRUE RESURRECTION***

 _'So Raise Dead you lose ten levels, Resurrection you lose five levels, and True Resurrection you lose no levels. It seems Zenberu will need rest before he can function properly, Shasuryu just seems a little groggy, and Zaryusu looks completely fine like he could start combat right now. Very good to know, especially since I didn't have to try this experiment on someone from Nazarick.'_ Ainz thinks to himself while Taylar is raising the three Lizardmen.

"I am leaving one hundred of my undead for the security of your village. This wand will control them and they will not attack unless ordered to or to defend themselves. Inform the rest of your Lizardmen what is to come in the future." Ainz says and tosses the wand to Crusch.

 ***GREATER GATE***

Rubedo casts the tier 10 transportation spell so the army can march through in formation. Ainz and company follow right behind and head back to Nazarick having accomplished their goal with the Lizardmen.

 **Re-Estize capital, Valencia Palace...**

The members of Blue Rose were walking through the palace on their way to Princess Renner's room. Normally, Lakyus and anyone visiting the princess would be dressed up as Lakyus was for breakfast this morning with the princes, but Blue Rose had been called for just after lunch to come as soon as possible. So they were all on their way to meet the princess full equipped for battle minus the weapons.

Lakyus informed the maid at the door who they were and she quickly knocked on the door and introduced them to the princess. When Lakyus entered she saw Princess Renner getting up to greet them and her puppy, I mean bodyguard, Climb standing behind her.

"Thank you for coming so quickly Lakyus." Renner says to her

"It is no problem. Why did you need to see us so soon? We just discussed our plans this morning, and I only just got done filling everyone else in on it." Lakyus says to her

"That is why it is urgent. We have to change our plans and go after them tonight." Renner says to the stunned Lakyus.

Taking down Eight Fingers was going to be difficult to begin with, but having to change plans at the last minute made it near impossible. Lakyus couldn't see how this would get pulled off so quickly.

"I don't mean to sound like a defeatist, but I think that might be impossible." Lakyus tells Renner

"You're right. Taking down all Eight Branches will be impossible having to attack tonight. However, we are going to take out their three most important branches tonight. If we can succeed, I believe it will be near impossible for them to recover. If they do recover, it will likely take them years to do so." Renner tells them

"While I'm confident in my roses, how are we suppose to take down three locations with just the five of us?" Lakyus asks

"I have some help for you. Some of it is already here and ready to go, and hopefully, the Marquis will come through with him getting you another Adamantite Adventurer team to help you with your end." Renner tells them

"I thought Red Drop was in the Draconic Kingdom? How would they get here by tonight?" Gagaran says

"You guys don't know that there is a third Adamantite Adventurer team in the Kingdom now?" Renner asks

"We actually haven't been to the guild in a few days so if it happened recently we wouldn't have heard about it." Evileye says

"They call themselves The Forsaken." Tia and Tina say at the same time

Everyone in the room turns their heads towards the twin ninjas.

"What? Assass- I mean ninjas always gather intelligence." Tia says

"So what do you know about this new team and why didn't you say something earlier?" Lakyus asks

"No one asked and it never came up." Tina just shrugs "As far as what I know, they were the ones who handled the graveyard incident in E-Rantel. From what I gathered, the leader of their group Momon subjugated the Wise King of the Forest. They helped defend Carne Village from an army of demi-humans, and recently returned with fully intact corpses of a cockatrice, monstrous centipede, and a greater basilisk."

"I also heard the two casters in their group can cast tier 4 magic. They recently went to the empire and were trying to be recruited by Fluder Paradyne to move to the empire and have their arcane caster become his apprentice. Some also say they were adventurers were they came from but no one knows what country they are from. When they first arrived in E-Rantel, their female warrior Ariel, threw a man twice her size across an inn like he was a bag of feathers." Tia adds after her sister is done

"That is a lot to take in at once. Is that everything?" Lakyus asks

"Well, not really. We still haven't told you all the names, their appearance, etc but those are the main points." Tina says

"We can talk about all that later. What help do you have that is already here?" Lakyus asks Renner

"Marquis Raeven has agreed to lend his group of ex-adventurers to raid the slave trading area for us. Also, the Warrior Captain Gazef Stronoff and his band of mercenaries have agreed to raid the drug warehouse for us. I believe they should be able to handle those two areas for us with little problem." Renner says

"I certainly agree that they can handle those tasks, but that leaves the obvious question. What are we suppose to do?" Lakyus asks her

"The reason we have to do this tonight is that something has changed Eight Fingers schedule. I'm not sure what it was but we might have got lucky or very unlucky depending on your view. Blue Rose will have the hardest job of all which is why we are trying to get your more help of your level. Something has caused the members of Six Arms to gather in one location. We need you to take out the Six Arms if you can. Obviously alive if possible, but don't put your lives in danger to capture them." Renner says to them

"Most of them, if not all of them, are the equivalent of an Adamantite ranked adventurer and you want us to take them on six versus five?" Evileye says

"From what I've heard, only three of them are actually around Adamantite level. The rest of them should be no problem for you but that is why we are trying to get that other team here so it won't be a problem at all. I wish we had the time to wait for them to arrive but this might be our only chance to take out Eight Fingers. Unless we want to wait years for another opportunity like this to arise. Getting Intel this good isn't easy to come by." Renner says

 _'Well, it is but no one needs to know about the Shadow Demon's Lord Demiurge allowed me to use. Even my friend Lakyus, an adamantite level cleric can't sense the one only a few feet from her.'_ the Golden Princess thinks to herself

"What time do you expect them to arrive? Should I plan on not having their help?" Lakyus asks

"The Marquis sent for them on floating boards so they will arrive as soon as possible. I believe they should arrive not long after you reach your destination but just plan as though you won't have their assistance just in case." Renner says to her

"Taking on all of Six Arms at once will be tricky, but I think we can handle it. Now, here is what we are going to do..." Lakyus says

 **Six Arms Fortress...**

Sebas was almost at the address he was told to come to hand over Tsuare. Tsuare was obviously not with him. Neither he nor either of the supreme beings intended on giving these wretches anything but pain and death. He looked around and didn't see anyone else near so he approached the gate. He saw a man walking towards the gate right as he reached it.

"You're right on time. Come this way." he says

Sebas wishes he could just bash this fools head in and kill everyone in this place. Unfortunately for Sebas, he was given strict orders to only kill the members of Six Arms and leave the rest for Shalltear. Who would take his place once the Six Arms were dealt with? He could at least feel good knowing he took out the head of the scum who prayed on the innocent and weak.

"This old man started all this trouble? This hardly seems worth getting all of us involved in his death." Malmvist says to everyone

"We are all here to put on a show and let everyone know what happens when you mess with Eight Fingers so shut your trap "Thousand Kills." Zero says to him

"I do like putting on a good show, but I doubt this old man will last long enough for me to get a turn." Edstrom says

"So where is the girl old man? You took our property and we want it back." Zero says to him

"Oh no, you misunderstand the reason for my visit. I am not here to hand over Tsuare. I am here to punish you for damaging the property of the supreme beings." Sebas tells him

Everyone in the place starts laughing at Sebas. At least they got a good laugh before the slaughter begins.

"You couldn't last ten seconds with me let alone anyone else here. How are you going to punish anyone old man?" Zero says arrogantly

"Luckily for you and the other members of Six Arms, your deaths will be swift since I'm on a time table. Your guests and friends, however..." Sebas motions to the others present "their fates will be much more horrifying so you should be glad."

"Enough old man! I'll end you right here! Come panther, come falcon..." Zero starts

"Oh you need to power up, I suppose I can wait for that." Sebas says

Zero continues calling his shamanic tattoos, gathering all his power into his most powerful martial arts attack.

"What pathetic undead are you suppose to be?" Sebas asks the obvious undead caster

"Davernoch, the undead king and when he finishes you, I'll have fun making your corpse undead." he replies

"Undead King? That title is far beyond your reach!" Sebas says as Zero finishes his power-up

 ***SINGLE STRIKE KILL***

Zero hits him with all the force he can possibly muster. He normally would never go to these lengths to kill anyone let alone some random old man, but this old man had it coming running his mouth like that. The impact is so great, a dust cloud forms in the aftermath of him making contact with Sebas. Zero has a huge grin on his face until the cloud clears and Sebas is standing there, untouched and unmoved.

He quickly gets a look of complete confusion right before Sebas' knee contacts the front of his face and completely caves it in, killing him instantly. Before anyone can react to what just happened, Sebas sends a roundhouse kick to the face of the "undead king" and his head explodes in a cloud of red mist.

He quickly kept his momentum going with a right cross to Malmvist and spinning heel kick to the head of Peshurian, both of them losing their heads instantly. Edstrom finally realized what just happened only to be hit in the temple with an elbow. Everything in her skull spraying out the left side right onto Succulent's face before Sebas upper-cutted his head off with his left fist.

Having killed all of Six Arms in three seconds and not getting any blood on himself made Sebas beam with a little pride. The hysterical screams of the patrons brought him out of his revelry quicker than he wanted. It ended up being good timing as a gate opened behind him and Shalltear along with six Vampire Brides arrived to take his place. **(A/N: Vampire Brides are Clementine and the Pleiades with data crystals that change their appearance minus Narberal Gamma)**

"My part is done, I shall take the bodies back to Nazarick as instructed by Lord Ainz." Sebas says to Shalltear

"Enjoy yourself Sebas, I know I will." Shalltear says with a sadistic smile looking at all the fresh meat she gets to play with. "Vampire Brides..." she turns to them "have fun."

Shalltear and the Vampire Brides disappear to everyone around but that is because the only ones that might be capable of detecting their speed were killed by Sebas. Blood started spraying, heads were rolling on the ground, limbs were being sliced off, and screams of pain and agony tore through the fortress inside the capital. In less than three minutes, every person who came to watch the show were lying in pieces, in pools of their own fluids.

"I do enjoy mindless slaughter..." Shalltear grins wickedly "Now, to wait for our guests to arrive and give them a proper welcome."

 **Outside Six Arms Fortress fifteen minutes after Shalltear arrived...**

Blue Rose arrived at their designated location a couple minutes before the attack was to begin. Tia and Tina quickly dashed off into the shadows to scout the perimeter. They returned a minute later with some rather confusing Intel for Lakyus.

"There is no perimeter security or guards at the gate, evil boss." Tia says to Lakyus

"I can't imagine Six Arms being so arrogant they wouldn't have perimeter security. I wonder if Renner's Intel was incorrect?" Lakyus says

"Should we scout the inside evil boss?" Tina asks her

"No, let's go in together. I have a bad feeling about this. Tia, pick the lock, everyone else, usual formation." Lakyus says and draws her sword

Tia picks the lock and the rest of Blue Rose quietly makes their way into the fortress. All the torches down the long pathway seem to have been put out which is greatly aiding in their stealth. They all see a large illuminated area a couple hundred feet in front of them. Once it comes into view, they see absolutely nothing as they expected. The area is just as it was described to them, but instead of the members of Six Arms being present, it looks like a small girl in a white lace dress, white lace gloves, white lace hat, and a white veil covering her face.

Blue Rose doesn't keep up much on fashion with the exception of Lakyus but it looks like this little girl is wearing the most expensive wedding outfit they had ever seen. Not only was she completely out of place, but the amount of blood in the area was enough to almost make even the veteran adventurers from Blue Rose gag. The little girl turned to them when they were still a few hundred feet away and addressed them like they were standing in a well-lit room and not hiding in the shadows.

"Ahh... more guests. What brings you to this lovely feasts tonight?" Shalltear asks in their direction

"We could ask you the same little girl. What are you doing in a place like this?" Lakyus asks

"Ohh... well, you see, they messed with something they don't understand. I was just here having a little fun pretty girl hehe~" Shalltear giggles at the end towards Lakyus

"Who is they? You mean Six Arms?" Gagaran asks

"Hmmm... that might be their name, let me ask my newest Vampire Bride. Clementine, come here dear." Shalltear says

Everyone in Blue Rose immediately gets into a fighting stance. They all know exactly who Clementine is. She is wanted for countless murders of fellow adventurers. They all see someone who certainly looks like Clementine exit the building along with five other similar-looking women. They all had a distinct look to their faces but other then that all looked the same. Clementine makes her way up to Shalltear and bows her head.

"Yes, mistress?" Clementine asks

"Is some group called Six Arms responsible for this?" Shalltear asks already knowing the answer

"No, mistress. Zuranon is the group that tried to control you, mistress." Clementine answers like she is supposed to

"Well, there ya go~ No Six Arms here ladies. Although, three of you would make very pretty Vampire Brides. What do you say Lakyus? Tia? Tina? Would you like to serve me for eternity? I promise it will be a very pleasurable experience~" Shalltear asks them with a seductive tone to her voice

"H-H-How do you know our names, vampire?!" Lakyus asks

"I am to a vampire what a skeleton is to an Elder Lich pretty girl, so address me appropriately. As far as your names go, my darling little Clementine filled me in on all the pretty girls in this Kingdom I can have as my brides." Shalltear says

"We won't let you have anyone from this kingdom to do with as you wish, vampire!" Lakyus says to Shalltear

"I am Countess Elizabeth Bathory de Ecsed, but you may call me The Blood Countess. Just because you are going to die doesn't mean we can't keep up the proper etiquette here. If any of you survive, I'm sure your good friend Evileye can tell you all about True Vampires." Shalltear says and grins

"Enough talk! Prepare to die monster!" Lakyus yells

"Oh, I think you misunderstand..." Shalltear says then disappears from sight.

Lakyus feels a gust of wind pass her right side and turns her head to see what the hell it was. As soon as she turns her head, she feels a gust of wind pass her left side. When she turns back towards the front, The Blood Countess is standing back in her position and looks like she is licking two of her fingers.

"The pretty ones always taste better. That big one you got taste like shit." Shalltear says

Lakyus turns to look at Gagaran and she has a blank look on her face. Suddenly, her head slides right off her shoulders and her body falls to the ground. Before Lakyus can scream, she hears two thumps from behind her. She turns around and sees Tina's head laying on the ground next to her crumpled body.

"We need to leave! Both of you to me!" Evileye screams

"Oh, go ahead. I want you to see how futile your attempts to flee will be." Shalltear says

"W-W-What the hell?! I can't teleport us out of here!" Evileye says to Lakyus and Tia when they get to her

"Dimensional Lock will do that to you hehe~ Now that you understand your fate, time to end this my pretty roses~" Shalltear says

Shalltear and her Vampire Brides take their positions to play with the remaining members of Blue Rose. The three remaining members of Blue Rose take up defensive stances and are looking around for a way out of this death trap. Right before Shalltear and her brides' charge, something lands between The Blood Countess and Blue Rose. It kicks up an enormous dust cloud that no one can see through. When the dust clears there are two warriors standing in front of Blue Rose and they see two more people slowly descend to stand next to the warriors.

"Looks like we aren't too late." Momon says and looks to the remaining members of Blue Rose. "Blue Rose, we are the Adamantite adventurer team The Forsaken. We will distract them while you get your sisters and escape."

"Oh, mighty Lord Momon. Fancy meeting you here after all this time." Shalltear says to him

"You!" Momon points his greatsword right at her "I will get my revenge on you for what you did!" he yells to sell his point

"Oh poor Momon, you should have heard your people screaming for you to come to save them~ It was delightful to hear~" Shalltear says to him

"Enough talk monster! Prepare to die!" Momon says and charges right at Shalltear while Ariel, Bella, and Nabe engage the Vampire Brides.

Lakyus and Evileye were both about to scream for them to run away because they stood no chance against such enemies but before they could they saw, even if they could barely follow the movements, Momon trading blows with The Blood Countess like they were of similar power levels. Even the other three members of his team were each engaging two Vampire Brides at once and holding their own. Momon and the Blood Countess were so evenly matched that they were having a conversation in the midst of their melee.

"Oh, Lord Momon, you certainly have gotten stronger~ Why don't you just leave those three with you and join me~ I'm sure we would have much more fun together~" Shalltear grins

Lakyus isn't certain but she thinks she just felt a god's level of killing intent come from the warrior in The Forsaken known as Ariel towards the vampire Momon is fighting.

 _'Shalltear thinks she's funny going off script like that. I should teach her a lesson and let my axe slip through her neck!'_ Albedo thinks after hearing Shalltear

"Why did you come here, Liz?!" Momon says

"Don't you call me that! Your favorite death cult tried to control me again. I am here for the idol and I will leave." As Shalltear finishes saying that, each side jumps back into formations again. The Forsaken blocking Blue Rose from attack and Shalltear in front of her Vampire Brides.

"You have four hours to return my idol to the town square, or I will do to this country what I did to your last one. Bye bye Mr. Momon~" Shalltear says and a circle appears around her and the Vampire Brides covered in arcane runes.

"Shit, teleportation magic." Momon says and lunges forward but it is too late and The Blood Countess and her Vampire Brides disappear from sight.

Momon turns around and walks up to Blue Rose.

"You are Lady Lakyus correct? I am Momon, leader of The Forsaken. I'm sorry we didn't get here in time to save your friends. Do you need help bringing them back?" he asks Lakyus

"N-N-No, I can cast tier 5 raise dead. Wait, does that mean your healer can cast tier 5 magic?" Lakyus asks Momon

"Oh, no she cannot. She can only cast up to tier 4 but we have a wand from our home that we salvaged that has four charges of raise dead and she can use the wand. I was unaware you could cast tier 5 magic, that is quite impressive." he says to her

"Thank you... it seems like you knew that monster. How is that possible?" Lakyus asks him

"That is a long story and I believe one the Marquis and Princess would probably also like to hear so why don't we talk about it back at the palace?" he says

"Let me just get my other team members and we will follow you." Lakyus says

"Mr. Momon, I think you will want to see this." Nabe says to him and points towards the north

"What the hell is that?!" Evileye says

"The Blood Fountain..." he says

"What's the Blood Fountain?" Lakyus asks

"Notice anything different around you?" Momon asks

Everyone looks around and Bella points it out.

"All the blood is gone from here." she says

They all look around and see it is true. All the blood that was filling the area is completely gone and a giant, swirling, wall of blood was encasing part of the city. Anyone with a good guess would know it was centered on the town square were the Blood Countess told them to deliver her idol.

"Let's head back to the palace. We only have four hours." Momon says

 **Nazarick, Throne Room, right after conquering the Lizardmen...**

Normally for an audience in the throne room, there would be scores of various beings, but this particular audience was only with the rulers of Nazarick, Yuri Alpha, and the three maids assigned to the rulers of Nazarick for the day. The only other beings present were currently kneeing at the base of the throne, getting ready to head out into the world again.

"Swords of Darkness, it has been a while since I have seen you in those old clothes of yours." Ainz says to them

"Yes Lord Ainz. I have grown rather fond of the dresses so graciously given to me by Lady Taylar." Ninya replies

"You will only need to wear those old rags for two days then you can get properly dressed again, little angel." Taylar says to Ninya which always makes her blush slightly at the name Lady Taylar has given her

"You remember the plan we talked about correct?" Albedo asks

"Yes Lady Albedo, we have all remembered what you said. We will not fail you I promise, my Queen." Ninya says

"Good, Mare spent a great deal of time creating that fake dungeon. Give the guards or adventurers guild good enough directions to find it but be vague enough that they have to search a little for it. We added old empty chests to account for your gear when you get back to town and equip it. I look forward to seeing you at the adventurers guild again Swords of Darkness." Ainz says and dismisses them

"You think they will be fine all the way over there as their first assignment?" Taylar asks

"It's not like they will be there long. Just long enough to spread the story and "rest" then they will be headed back to E-Rantel. If you are that worried I can have Aureole keep an eye on them after she teleports them." Ainz says to Taylar

"No they will be fine, but thank you." Taylar says

"Alright, let's get ready to head back to E-Rantel." Ainz says to them

* * *

And there is Chapter 14... hope you enjoyed it and welcome back Swords of Darkness... Instead of posting all four of their new character sheets... I'm going to post Ninya and Peter's below and I will add Dyne and Lukrut's at the end of the next chapter... I was going to do a side story of their training in depth but I think I'd just end up turning into athiestbasementdragon with a bunch of side stories lol... not a dig on him either, I love all his stories... thanks for reading see you next chapter!

 **Ninya the Spellcaster**

 **Racial Levels:**

⦁ Aasimar (10)

⦁ Cherub (5)

 **Job Levels:**

⦁ Wizard (15)

⦁ High Wizard (8)

Total Level: 38

Karma: Neutral Good +100

 **Approximate Status:**

HP 30

MP 60

Phy Atk 15

Phy Def 25

Agility 25

Mag Atk 50

Mag Def 50

Resistance 50

Special Ability N/A

 **Racial Traits**

⦁ Cherub levels count towards spell casting levels

⦁ Critical Hit Immunity

⦁ Dark Vision

⦁ Disease Immunity

⦁ Mind-Affecting Immunity

⦁ Paralysis Immunity

⦁ Petrification Immunity

⦁ Poison Immunity

 **Magic**

Tier 1 known spells

⦁ Alarm, Magic Arrow, Sleep, Quick March, Mage Armor, Ray of Enfeeblement, Reinforce Armor, Detect Magic

Tier 2 known spells

⦁ Acid Arrow, Web, Silence, Charm Person, Draconic Power

Tier 3 known spells

⦁ Fireball, Fly, Nondetection

Tier 4 known spells

⦁ Grand Fireball

 **Skills/Abilities**

⦁ Magical Aptitude

 **Metamagic Feats:**

⦁ Maximize Magic, Silent Magic, Twin Magic

 **Peter Mauk**

 **Racial Levels:**

⦁ Aasimar (10)

⦁ Throne (2)

 **Job Levels:**

⦁ Swordsage (10)

⦁ Master of Nine (4)

⦁ Knight (10)

Total Level: 36

Karma: Neutral Good +100

 **Approximate Status**

HP 40

MP 10

Phy Atk 40

Phy Def 45

Agility 20

Mag Atk 5

Mag Def 30

Resistance 50

Special Ability N/A

 **Angel Racial Traits**

⦁ Critical Hit Immunity

⦁ Dark Vision

⦁ Disease Immunity

⦁ Mind-Affecting Immunity

⦁ Paralysis Immunity

⦁ Petrification Immunity

⦁ Poison Immunity

⦁ Throne Levels count towards Swordsage/Fighter/Warrior classes

 **Class Abilities**

⦁ Bonecrusher \- martial art that increases the weight of weapon making it deal double damage

⦁ Castle \- defensive martial art that blocks the next three incoming attacks

⦁ Disarming Strike - strike that also disarms the target

⦁ Emerald Razor - turns a weapon into a thin indestructible blade against objects, bypasses all hardness of objects

⦁ Evasion

⦁ Fortress \- defensive martial art that can block anyone attack

⦁ Flow Acceleration

⦁ Sapphire Nightmare Blade - turns blade incorporeal allowing it to bypass armor or attack incorporeal beings


	15. Misdirection Everywhere

Disclaimer: I do not own anything (except my OC)

"Talking"

 _'Thinking'_

(Telepathy)

{Message}

 ***SPELL/ABILITY/MARTIAL ART***

 ***[METAMAGIC]***

 **A/N** : First thanks for the reviews... I was surprised to see so many comments just one day after posting the new chapter... I appreciate everyone's dedication to reading my story and hope I can keep you entertained throughout the whole thing... I'm sure some will not like some of the things I do in the story... I know I can't please everyone, but I'm honestly writing this fanfic for my enjoyment... just makes it a great bonus so many of you enjoy my fanfic... Next, as you know I also read a ton of Overlord fanfics, this has been both a blessing and a curse lol... A lot of people have great fanfics out now ( **athiestbasementdragon** and **meisking01** my two favorite authors right now) but reading so many has also messed my story up as well... I wish you could see the outline I did before I started this fanfic... It has so many score through lines on it now it is sickening lol... the more fanfics I read the more I realize people have already used a lot of my outline like the name of Momon's former empire you will read in here is different then I intended because someone already used the one I had planned... their adventurer team name is different then I was going to use... even things I haven't gotten to in the story like the Holy Kingdom I've already had to think of something different so it didn't look like I was just copying off them... It has slowed down my update progress but don't worry, I'm not abandoning this until it is finished... I already have the epilogue for this story and the permission of the author from an Overlord one shot to use it as my epilogue... I will obviously be adding my own spin on it since my OC is here and Ainz is different but I planned that far ahead for a reason... I hope I can keep you interested until then... Lastly for the A/N, I thought I mentioned this before but I reread all my A/N and apparently, I never did... If you have a Wattpad account or read stories on there, my story is posted on there as well, I only mention this because if you would like to see a picture of what Taylar looks like or Rubedo (well as close as I could get with a random google search) they are on there... As well as pictures for Ainz' armor I described against the Lizardmen and both of Taylar's wakizashi's... It is honestly one of only two things I like about Wattpad, other than being able to add pictures and search for stories pretty easily, that site sucks... well let's get to the replies!

 **Dreadrot** : Hope you liked the short reintroduction of the Swords of Darkness... their reasoning for being let back out into the world will be revealed in this chapter... I do plan on saving the elf slaves when the invaders come and I also plan on saving Arche... I have a way planned to do it but it's pretty fucked up and I'm trying to justify someone with a -100 Karma making this the way to save her... I suppose I can always just say they deserve it for trespassing in Nazarick with the intentions of stealing whatever they could... I'll figure it out... still have a little to go before that chapter comes out

 **dayzen5212** : lots of craziness going on in my life right now but I'll be updating at least once a month... hoping for more frequent than that but can't promise that sorry... glad you like my story... since I have it planned out to the end and even started thinking of the sequel I have no intentions of abandoning this completely... I already got permission from another Overlord fanfic author to use one of their one-shots as the epilogue to this story/intro to the sequel

 **Akuma-Heika** : I always try to reply when I can... I think maybe you are using the Wikipedia page for Overlord were as I use the fandom wiki page for Overlord... probably why we see different things on there... I like the fandom wiki because it is checked, edited, and commented on a ton for accuracy... wouldn't surprise me though if the pages had different information

 **Mokamiharu** : Glad you like my take on Ainz even if he is OP... be prepared to be disappointed this chapter too because the last two character sheets for Swords of Darkness are at the end lol... I never said Taylar wants Ainz to have 5 more wives... Ainz just believes that if Taylar wants to possibly go that far with them then he should have the same relationship with them as he does everyone... he doesn't want anyone to feel left out essentially... In no way did I imply that Taylar has been making out with or sleeping with these other women just that she has some confusing feelings going on inside her... I've been hinting at that since chapter 2 when she said Albedo's seductive tone turn her on for reasons she didn't quite understand (The title of the chapter is Different Reality, Different Emotions for a reason)... and her making out with Albedo in chapter 2 definitely sent the message that she wasn't straight from the beginning as you put it... If that wasn't enough, the lemon for chapter 10 should have cemented the idea that Taylar was, in fact, fine with having another woman join them in bed... I honestly do not want to turn this into a harem fanfic but I do want to add one more person to the wives category which would technically make it a harem since it would be three people... about your comment on chapter 3 of my lemons like I said above... Taylar is not straight... that should have been obvious since chapter 2 of this story... not sure how you came to the conclusion Albedo and Taylar only love Momonga and not each other but they do... I'm not sure why you didn't think they were turned on by Momonga in that lemon but they were... from your comments you seem to be fine with Ainz having a harem as long as the women all love Ainz but not each other... it honestly sounds to me like you have a problem with people who are bisexual based on what your saying... I might be reading that wrong but that's the impression I get... not sure how making Taylar and Albedo bisexual was me taking the easy route to do a harem because it was a pain in the ass... you seem to be the only person who reads this who didn't understand about Taylar being bisexual and how Albedo felt about not only Momonga but Taylar also... ehh I tried, can't please everyone... wow was that one long lol

 **offshorephillip** : I didn't want to use Demiurge again in the Kingdom and Shalltear is very lightly used in the LNs because of her being mind controlled at the start of the books so since that didn't happen, I wanted to use her instead... the name I gave her is actually someone from the history books who used to bathe in the blood of people she killed... the people finally bricked her into her castle until she starved to death... that is how she died... sounded like a cool person to emulate Shalltear after for a villian... harem question can be answered by reading the reply above yours lol

 **pwashington** : I see you found the new lemon lol... I plan on writing at least two more at some point... they won't be for a while but expect at least two more chapters in the coming months... Shalltear will be a long-standing villain as the Blood Countess just as Demiurge will be with Jaldabaoth so even after the kingdom arc is done... you will see more of our lovely countess

 **gerend** : Glad I didn't disappoint you with the Lizardmen show... I was tempted to use Gargantua again for the same purpose as the anime but thought it would be more appropriate for a platform of skeletons... since I am including Rubedo she makes up for the OP element of Gargantua not being there... still not sure what I'm doing with Cocytus completely but I have some ideas... you will learn the story Ainz is going with in regards to Shalltear this chapter and how Ainz will redirect everyone to Zuranon by making them a much larger threat to everyone than they actually are

 **lucarioDN** : I certainly made Ainz OP but that is on purpose obviously... wait until I have them break level cap then OP would be a word you couldn't even begin to describe them as lol... I'm sure a lot of people will love that (sarcasm doesn't translate in text so that was sarcastic on my part lol)... There is a reason Ainz is so tactical about combat and why he has gotten so smart... I am planning on doing an intermission/side story chapter about Ainz and how he spends his free time in Nazarick... a lot of it will be his experiments with Demiurge but there will be other aspects to his free time which will fill in the gaps I haven't written about how smart he has gotten and how he is learning to rule so effectively

 **Eltyr/god of all/mir19/shadowdragondanny/Salomega** : Glad you all liked the latest chapter... I'll keep them coming as soon as I can

 **Daniel-palacio** : Glad you enjoyed the Blood Countess... Since there is no way for me to see Shalltear as a possible love interest for Ainz because of how old she looks, I plan on using Shalltear much more then they do in the LNs... don't worry I'm not abandoning this even if there is a little more time than normal between updates... can't say for certain but based off how the story is going and the fact I'm leaving out some things from the LNs because I find them irrelevant to my story I'm guessing this story will be about 40 chapters by the end... I could be way off and it could be 25 or I could be off in the other direction and it be 60... not sure but I don't plan on abandoning this until it is over

 **T-B-R** : You will find out about how Evileye feels about Momon in this chapter... glad you enjoyed the last lemon... I'm not very good at writing them so it is nice to hear you liked it

 **RookRaven** : Glad you stumbled on my story hope you enjoy the rest of it

 **Spartanzerg75** : I'll forgive the blasphemy of not liking D&D since you see why I'm using it lol jk to each his own right... I'm really using it to fill in the blanks that Overlord leaves everyone with spells, classes, races, etc... I've been a DM for so long in D&D that I rarely need to even look at the books for the info... the big thing I'm going to use it for is monsters... There are 9 monster manuals in the version of D&D I play and I've only used 3 monsters from those nine books so far so you will def see more of them... I also feel the same about Ainz being OP... People must think he isn't already super OP in the anime and LNs... BREAKING NEWS! Ainz is OP even in canon! lol... glad you enjoy the story, I'll try to keep you entertained

 **loki98065/lucavento/goodaer7** : Thanks for the praise... a little more Swords of Darkness in this chapter for you... not sure how often they will be included but they won't just disappear

 **LastPenis** : First, just typing your name had me laughing lol... I honestly have no idea who you mean... I do love anime but there are very little I can actually tolerate watching... I've found the LNs that animes are based on to be much more entertaining than the animes... even Overlord is 100 times better in the LNs compared to the anime... only one I've found that doesn't fit that mold to me is Sword Art Online... I like the anime more than the LNs... so I've never seen fate... Most the ones I like are insanely popular ones honestly, Dragonball, Berserk, Fist of the North Star, Akira, Ninja Scroll, Gate, etc... Maybe I'll give Fate a look... I don't remember anyone ever suggesting that one to me... I just used a character from history and slightly modified Shalltear's appearance from what she had in the anime when she was with Demiurge and Brain cut her fingernail off

Well, that was a lot of review replies and some long ones lol... I have to figure out how to shorten them or maybe just not answer as many people... Now that those are done... next chapter time!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **The Northern Holy Kingdom, City of Prart, Main Gate...**

Gate duty in the city of Prart was usually a dull affair for everyone. They were far enough away from the capital that is was near impossible for a demi-human to be a threat even if they were in the Northern Holy Kingdom. The only real worry was the occasional thief band or smuggler. It was a sought after position because of how dull it was. You didn't have to worry about battling much at all, the pay was good, and you didn't have to worry about being called to war.

However, you still have to be vigilant. If you let a thief or smuggler through even if they had just fooled you to get in, you would be replaced quickly. So while these guards were capable fighters, they all would have made excellent scouts because of how keen their eyes were.

This evening there was no traffic left entering the city. The sun had gone down a couple of hours ago and people didn't tend to travel the roads at night. There wasn't a lot of threat but monsters still existed so people were cautious. The two guards outside the gate who looked for coming travelers were having a conversation.

"I love nights like tonight. No more people to inspect and just a few hours until we are replaced." one guard says to the other

"I agree, but don't let your guard down. This is the easiest position I've ever had in the military and I don't plan on losing it because your dreaming of getting off in a few hours." the other guard says to him

"You've got nothing to worry about! I love this job, I don't plan on giving it up ever." he replies to him.

"I think I see something in the forest." the first guard says to the other.

The second guard turns his attention to the forest where the other guard is pointing. It appears he was correct. It looks like a few figures are running towards the city. He can't really make out what it is but pulls out his weapon and calls out to the gate above him just to make sure everyone is ready.

"Unidentified beings running towards the city! Everyone be ready!"

After a few minutes, they all see four people come running out of the woods. It looks to be three men and a woman. Their appearance seems to be that of adventurers but they look to be in rough shape. All of their armor is torn and ripped, and you can see spots of dried blood where the armor is damaged. When they see the gate, their eyes go wide and they sprint towards the front gate.

"Halt!" the guard yells as they get close.

The four adventurers stop and look up at the man. He can plainly see now, it is definitely three men and a woman. Even in her rough shape, he can tell the woman is beautiful. The ripped robes, dried blood, and disheveled hair don't hide her good looks at all. If he is being honest, even the three men are pretty good looking. He knows a good amount of the adventurers in this city though and doesn't remember ever seeing them. He certainly wouldn't forget that woman even if he would not remember the three with her.

"M-M-My name is Ninya. W-W-We are the S-Swords of Darkness, silver adventurer team f-f-from E-Rantel."

Ninya pulls her plate off her neck and holds it out for someone to come and take. She did a pretty good job of sounding injured. To be fair, they did get a good beating and made to use all their MP when they left Nazarick. So it wasn't very hard to sound hurt, most of them really were injured.

The guard takes her guild plate and examines it. It certainly was a silver plate from the adventurers guild in the Re-Estize Kingdom. There were adventurer guilds in just about every major human city. The only exception would be the empire because their army dealt with a lot of their monster problems so there weren't many guilds left in the Empire.

"You are pretty far away from E-Rantel. How did you get here?"

"We w-w-were kidnapped. I don't m-m-mean to sound disrespectful b-b-but could we sit somewhere, and could you call someone from the g-g-guild here. It is a l-l-long story I'd rather not repeat. Do you mind i-i-if I sit? I'm spent." Ninya didn't actually wait for an ok, she just plopped down on the ground exhausted.

"Come inside the guard tower and have a seat. We will wait for someone from the guild in there." the guard said and moved to help Ninya up. She thanked him and they headed inside the tower to wait for someone from the guild to arrive.

The guards gave them all some water and bread. It was nice of them but after eating in Nazarick, the bread tasted like crap and even the water tasted funny. They drank and ate without complaint though, it wouldn't do any good if they did. After about fifteen minutes, someone from the guild had arrived.

"I am guild master Olan from the Prart adventurers guild. Are you truly the Swords of Darkness?" the man asked

"The guild master? I'm surprised you came, guild master Olan. Surely a silver ranked adventurer team doesn't warrant the guild master coming to see us." Ninya says

"On the contrary, we have been looking for your team for quite some time. The guild in E-Rantel put out a notice that you had been kidnapped by a cult." the guild master said

"We were taken in the Bareare's Alchemy Shop in E-Rantel by a group known as Zuranon. When we woke up, we were all in cells. A few days ago something happened and the cult members who were with us were somehow killed. Our cells doors were blown open by some incredible power. Honestly, it was terrifying. We hid in our cells until we thought it was clear. When we came out, all the cult members were in pieces laying in their own blood around some strange symbol carved into the ground. We had to fight our way out through some monsters that were there and we came out in a forest. We picked a direction and started running hoping to come across someone when we stumbled on the front gate of this city. Do you know if Nfirea was taken too? He was with us when we were attacked." Ninya tells them

"Nfirea Bareare was rescued by the adventurer team The Forsaken not long after you were taken. They tried to use him for some necromantic ritual but they were stopped. It sounds like you had quite the ordeal. Do you remember where the place they were keeping you was?" the guild master asked

"I couldn't tell you the exact location because we were just running for our lives but I think I can get you in the general area of the cave. Is that alright guild master?" Ninya says

"That would be a great help Ninya." the guild master turns towards the guards. "I will vouch for them if they have not been permitted to enter yet. I would like to get them to the guild so they can rest. It looks like they need it."

"No need guild master. They are already clear to enter the city." the guard turns towards Ninya "It is good to hear you were able to escape the clutches of that cult Lady Ninya. Welcome to Prart." the guard finishes with a smile

"I'm just a commoner, no need for the Lady, but thank you." Ninya says and gets up to follow the guild master. Once they were a little bit farther from the guard station, Lukrut said to Ninya...

"I know you have pretended to be a boy for a while now but you can't seriously be that dense Ninya."

"What are you talking about Lukrut?" Ninya replies

"Did you not notice that guard hitting on you?" he laughs

"He was just being nice because of what we went through. Look at me..." she moves her hands up and down as if to say look at how dirty I am "no one would hit on someone in this state. My hair looks like a birds nest, I'm covered in dirt and blood, and I smell." She looked at them as if to say "see dummies" but instead what she saw was them laughing at her. "What?!"

All three got out statements as they fought through the laughter.

"First, you never... hahaha... cared about your hair... haha... before." Lukrut says

"Second, since when do you... hehehe... care about... hahaha... your clothes." Peter says

"And why... haha... do... hehehe... you think... haha... you smell?" Dyne finishes.

"Grrrrrr... I hate you guys right now!" Ninya says to them

They finally calm down when they reach the adventurers guild in Prart. The guild master shows them where they can rest then leaves to inform the guild in E-Rantel that the Swords of Darkness have been found.

"All joking aside Ninya. Are you going to ask that guard out?" Lukrut asks

"Shut up Lukrut! We had this conversation already!" Ninya replies

"We were just having fun before. But seriously..." Lukrut is cut off by Peter.

"Lukrut, stop now." Peter just sighs "Ninya, I'm going to say this to you because I know hearing it from Lukrut will come out wrong. He was right... I can't believe I said that haha... that guard was hitting on you. I'm not saying what this idiot is that you need to ask him out but you have to realize by now that you... ummm... how do I say this..."

"Out with it already Peter!" Ninya damn near shouts

"You are quite beautiful Ninya. Even looking like that." he points at her "I'm not trying to hit on you or anything that would be weird but once we clean up and you put on the dress you've been wearing well... I'm just trying to prepare you for what is about to happen." Peter finishes

"What are you... talking about." the last two words were whispered and barely audible as she processed what Peter just said. "But in Nazarick..." it was Dyne who interrupted this time

"One, Nazarick is a nonsensical place, but even at that Ninya, you look better then most of them do. We just think you should prepare yourself for the attention you are going to draw because you don't seem to believe it yourself."

She looked at them and realized they were being completely serious. After spending all that time around Narberal, Lupus Regina, Lady Albedo, and Lady Taylar it had kind of numbed her sense of beauty a little it seems.

She wasn't quite sure she wanted that kind of attention but it was a little late for that now. Maybe Lady Taylar could help her figure out how to avoid them, she seemed to be good at ignoring any man who wasn't Lord Ainz.

"Well, I'm going to my room to clean up and change. You guys going to do the same?" Ninya asks

"Already enjoying the perks of being a pretty girl with your own room." Lukrut jokes and Ninya just rolls her eyes.

"That sounds good. Want to meet us downstairs in thirty minutes?" Peter asks Ninya

"I'd rather walk down with you guys. Mind if I meet you back here in thirty minutes?" Ninya asks Peter back

"That's fine with me. See you in thirty minutes." Peter says to her

Ninya leaves for her room while the three of them get themselves cleaned up. It doesn't take them long to clean themselves. It wasn't like there was a shower here like there was in Nazarick. It was just a basin with some water in it in their rooms, and some towels to wipe and dry off with.

Once they were satisfied with their cleanliness, they started putting on their new gear. Well, new would mean they never wore them but they had plenty of times. It was the first time they wore it outside of Nazarick.

They all still laugh at how they reacted to getting such gear thinking they were being given relics from Nazarick. Ninya's reaction was especially funny now when they look back. When Lady Taylar pulled out her dresses that looked exactly like her own, Ninya almost fainted.

It wasn't until Lady Taylar explained the different layers of embroidery and told her to inspect the gear with detect magic that she saw the vast difference in their magical power. To Lord Ainz, Lady Taylar, and Lady Albedo, what the Swords of Darkness were currently wearing was just one step above a towel. To the Swords of Darkness, on the other hand, their new gear was ten times more powerful then what they had on before.

None of them had any magic items what so ever beforehand. Even their weapons were only masterwork quality and those cost them an arm and a leg. Now, there wasn't a single piece of gear they had on that wasn't magical in some way. They were handed this gear like they were doing them a favor by taking it because it was trash to them.

It had only taken the three of them about twenty minutes to get ready and now they were just waiting for Ninya to come back. She would not need as long to get dressed as them but probably longer to get cleaned up. The dresses given to her by Lady Taylar were her new armor. They had the same defensive power as Lukrut's leather armor and increased her casting abilities along with experience gain.

It sounded like madness when they heard that dress could stop a sword if not swung by someone skilled with a blade. When they saw the demonstration that it was indeed true, they couldn't believe their eyes. It also made them feel better knowing that, even if she didn't look like it, Ninya had good armor on her at all times.

"So where do you guys want to go tonight? We will only be here for one night so we might as well make the most of it!" Lukrut announces

"Not really sure, I guess we can decide that when Ninya gets here." Peter tells him

"Fine with me! With Ninya with us, we won't have trouble getting in anywhere!" Lukrut excitedly says

"Please tell me you aren't going to be hitting on her all night Lukrut." Dyne asks

"Nope! I already figured out she isn't interested in any of that yet. No point in trying, but I've been couped up in Nazarick for what seems like forever! I need to go have some fun already!" he tells them

"Just don't go too overboard. We need to leave tomorrow and we can't be drawing a ton of attention to ourselves just yet." Peter warns Lukrut

"Pssssh. If you don't want us to draw attention to ourselves, you should have Ninya stay in her room until we leave." he laughs

"I know but I want her to have fun. I have never seen her this happy before. She has her sister back, a place she feels she can call home, friends who aren't us, and is finally growing as a caster at a rate she only dreamed of. Just keep the creepers away from her so she can have a good time too." Peter tells both of them

"I doubt you have to worry about Ninya, Peter. You saw her self defense training yourself. I'm sure she can handle any random creep, but we will make sure she is safe too." Dyne says

"Gods you got that right. I'll never forget Ninya and Lady Albedo's self-defense training as long as I live!" Lukrut says

"Would that be because of the sight of the two of them throwing each other around, or because Lady Albedo almost killed you with her first toss to send you a message." Peter laughs at him

"Hey! I get it, there was no need for that. Lord Ainz only! I know, I know!" Lukrut says to them

Right as the conversation was dying down, there was a knock at the door.

"Yes?" Peter asks

"It's Ninya, can I come in?"

"Yeah it's open." he tells her

Ninya opened the door and stepped inside to see if they were ready to go. Once she stepped inside, she closed the door behind her and turned to see if everyone was ready. What she was met with was three open mouths and silence.

Ninya was wearing a very form-fitting black dress. It was much more form-fitting than the dresses she normally wore. The ones given to her by Lady Taylar were definitely form fitting but in a comfortable way that highlighted her curves but left some to the imagination.

What Ninya was wearing right now was leaving almost nothing to the imagination. Her dress was made of black fabric, that unlike the normal fabric of her dresses that hugged your curves, this fabric seemed to stretch over every curve of her body to reveal her entire perfect form.

It had long black sleeves that reached all the way to her wrists and covered up every inch of her upper body. The only part that wasn't completely black on top was the jewel embroidered design that pointed to where her cleavage would be if there was anything revealed up top. Luckily for the rest of there sanity, her upper half was completely covered.

The problem was below that. From just a few inches below her breasts to the top of her hips were strips of cloth crisscrossed like you see people tie their shoelaces. The reason they used shoelaces as an example is because the strips were no thicker than a shoelace, and there were only maybe thirty places they crisscrossed. Which meant that Ninya's entire midsection from below her breasts to the top of her waist was basically covered by nothing.

The bottom half was covered as well but it didn't help make her look any less sexy. It was the same stretching fabric that the upper portion was made of and hugged the curves of her hips like they were holding on for dear life. The dress only came down to just above mid-thigh and showed off an incredible amount of leg even compared to what she normally did.

Her blonde hair was clean and straight. She was wearing a little lip gloss and even had on some small heels. They were suddenly expecting her to grow white wings and for her eyes to turn green. She looked like a goddess, or Lady Taylar if she was about five years younger.

"Holy shit."

You would think that comment would have been from Lukrut but you would be wrong there. That just completely slipped out of Peter's mouth. He couldn't help himself. He had always seen Ninya like a brother then a sister but looking at her right now. She looked like a woman a man would murder his whole family for if she agreed to marry said man.

"Ummm... guys?" Ninya asks kind of worried about the looks she is getting.

"W-W-What would make you think that dress would draw less a-a-attention?" Peter manages to get out.

"I talked to Lady Taylar over message and told her what happened. She said whenever she wanted to ward off others from Lord Ainz and keep his attention on her, she would dress like this." Ninya tells them

"I think either you misunderstood what she meant, or she misunderstood what you were trying to do because that." Peter motions up and down at her outfit. "Will draw a hundred times more attention than your normal dress."

"Ninya, think about it. If that outfit keeps Lord Ainz attention from all other women. A being surrounded by beautiful women every day. What do you think it would do to a normal male?" Lukrut says to her

Ninya thinks back on her conversation with Lady Taylar, and realizes where she made her mistake. A look of understanding dawns on her face and she almost slaps herself for the confusion she had.

"Oh, gods! I told her it was nice to be complimented but it was weird coming from so many people. She probably thought there was one person I wanted to get the attention of." Ninya says to them.

"That sounds about right. I won't tell you that you have to, but you might want to change into what you normally wear. You might start a riot if you go out looking like that." Peter says

"I'll be right back!" Ninya says and runs out of the room

Peter looks at Dyne and Lukrut. Neither of them has really said much. Dyne hasn't spoken a word, and Lukrut barely got his thoughts out of his mouth. He just shakes his head as he looks at them.

"I know, I know. Please don't say it." They all leave it at that and wait for Ninya to come back.

 **Re-Estize Capital, Valencia Palace...**

A lot of people were packed into this meeting room in the palace. It made the room feel small and confined. There were only four people standing against the wall who weren't really conversing in some manner.

They stood off to the side, out of anyone's way, and didn't really attempt to talk to anyone. It didn't even look like they were talking to each other. Just observing what was going on in the room.

{So Ainz, do you see anyone who interests you in here?} Taylar asks through message

{Blue Rose is kind of intriguing, especially finding out one of their members is a vampire but even that isn't really of interest to me.}

{I was certainly surprised myself. I wouldn't mind getting my hands on Lakyus. She can cast tier 5 magic at age 19. I could train her well I think. She might even get as powerful as that nut job Fluder.}

{I am just here to observe Princess Renner. Demiurge saw fit to lend her Shadow Demons and said her intelligence almost rivals his and Albedo's. I want to see if that is true.}

{I forgot about that until I sensed the four in the room. I can't believe none of these other adventurers or commanders can sense their presence.}

{It just goes to show how weak they are compared to us. Has Mare completed his task yet?}

{Yes, my love. He did a splendid job capturing the heads of Eight Fingers with Aura and the subordinates they were given. They are already back in Nazarick teaching them loyalty.}

{Wouldn't it have been easier to just have Aureole forcefully teleport them?}

{Yes it certainly would have, but we need to let the guardians and others do things for us also. If we ignore them, they will think we don't care about them.}

{I suppose you are right. I just don't want them to be in any danger.}

{We all know you care love. We have back up plans for our back up plans when it comes to their safety so just relax and let them handle it. They are both capable of doing it.}

{I know. I'll try to remember how powerful those little dark elves are.}

Finally, the princess brought the meeting to order.

"Thank you all for gathering here during this disturbance. As you all know, we do not have a lot of time so we will try to make this as quick as possible." she draws everyone's attention to the map. "The wall of blood seems to be centered on the square where the vampire told us to deliver her idol."

"Is it really a wall of blood?" one of the former adventurers called out from the crowd of people

"Since a lot of people were forced to flee through the wall to escape the lesser vampires on the other side we know it is blood. Everyone who went through was covered in it. Before you get worked up, we have them all quarantined and none are showing any signs of change after being cleaned of the blood. We will keep them there until we know for sure they aren't a threat to the people." the princess says

"What idol is the vampire talking about?" one of the commanders asks

"It is a small statue as far as we know. It is a statue of a goat-headed demon with four arms. Each of the arms holds a gem and it looks to be made of bronze." It seems Evileye had decided to answer that question instead of the princess.

"If we have the help of so many, why don't we just go kill this vampire and be done with her?!" a commander says

"Blue Rose fought this vampire. She killed the Ninja Tina and the warrior Gagaran with a single attack." Evileye's statement caused an uproar amongst the rest of the people at the meeting. "Everyone calm down!" she hits her fist against the table. "We have someone here who can fight against her as an equal!" Evileye proclaims loudly

"If Blue Rose can't even fight this monster, who could possibly fight it?!" an ex-adventurer shouts

"We have the Raven Black Hero Lord Momon!" Evileye announces and moves her body to gesture to Momon like she is revealing a prize on a game show.

"I think she means the Adamantite Adventure Team The Forsaken." Ariel steps in front of him and says.

Albedo already didn't like how this tiny, insignificant vampire had been doting all over her precious Lord Momonga and would be damned if someone not from Nazarick and unworthy of her loves affection would get anywhere close to him. It seemed no matter the kind, vampires would always be a pain in the ass to Albedo when it came to her lord's love.

"Ahh, yes sorry. I only saw Lord Momon fighting her. My apologies." Evileye says but never took her gaze off Ainz.

It was unsettling to Ainz like she was trying to figure out his deception. Taylar, Albedo, and Narberal were not so dense and saw the sparkling heart eyes behind that mask that hide her vampiric nature.

Ainz hoped the story he came up with for this occasion worked. Evileye already seemed suspicious of him and the ninja seemed to trust no one. He put his hand on Albedo's shoulder to relax her over-protectiveness and stepped up to the table.

"The vampire goes by the name The Blood Countess. She used to be the daughter of a noble from my homeland. She was a smart girl but no one realized how sadistic she was until it was too late. She found an ancient ritual to turn herself into a True Ancestor Vampire." that opening statement caused another uproar.

"How did she do it?" someone said from the crowd

"We never found out the whole ritual but I know she had to bathe in the blood of a hundred women as part of it. Afterward, she was too powerful for anyone to stop so they did the only thing they could, sealed her in her castle using ritual magic."

"If she was sealed inside, how did she get out?"

"We..." he waves his hand over the rest of his party. "were adventurers where we came from. We were off on a mission for our emperor when a death cult known as Zuranon tried to use the ritual magic sealing her in her castle to control her mind. It backfired on them and all they did was release her from her prison. She went on a rampage and destroyed the entire empire. We only learned of this when we returned to the palace and found the emperor hung up and tortured. He only survived long enough to tell us who did it."

"If you were strong enough to fight against her, why didn't you stop her!?" someone shouted from the crowd.

It actually wasn't someone, it was Demiurge using his skill ventriloquism through one of the shadow demons but this was preplanned and going off well. Ainz releases enough killing intent in that direction to scare the daylights out of everyone but not shit their pants. It took some practice to master letting out a specific amount of killing intent but Sebas was a good teacher.

"I told you we were on a mission for our emperor! If I would have been there I would have done anything to save my unc- Emperor!" Ainz shouts over there to sell the point. He was glad Evileye picked up on his intentional mistake.

"D-D-Does that mean you are the rightful emperor Lord Momon?" Evileye asked

"No, just like Lakyus did, becoming an adventurer means giving up your titles and rights that come along with it. Even if that wasn't the case, she destroyed the entire empire. There is no one left except us."

"Are you really the last four survivors of your empire?" Lakyus asks

"Technically yes, five of The Blood Countess's Vampire Brides are my uncle's wives but they aren't exactly alive anymore." Ainz says

"What is the name of your empire?" Evileye asks

"It doesn't exist anymore so I don't see why that matters, but it was called the Shi Empire." he says to her. Even as long as Evileye has been alive or unalive, she had never heard of an empire called that and wondered where Momon had come from.

"Now that we know a little about her, has anyone seen anything that could resemble the statue she is searching for?" Princess Renner asks everyone. No one answered so everyone figured it was a no. "If that is the case then we must hurry and find this idol. Lord Momon, would she truly leave if we give her this idol?"

"It is just Momon your highness and I'm not sure. I believe she will but she might just go to another country and cause destruction instead. It is worth a shot to try and find it. A fight against her might result in this entire city being destroyed even if we win." Ainz says to everyone.

"I would like to send out as many search parties as possible to look for this idol. Anyone will do honestly, but we need to search the city as soon as possible. I would like the Warrior Captain, his men, Climb, and Marquis Raeven's adventurers to secure the wall of blood in case any lesser vampires try to come through. I would also like The Forsaken and Blue Rose to remain here with me. If we cannot find this idol we are going to have to fight this vampire. If that is the case, Momon can take on The Blood Countess while the rest of his team and the remaining members of Blue Rose can each keep one of her Vampire Brides busy so Momon doesn't have to worry about fighting anyone but the Blood Countess. Any objections?" no one raised any so the commanders split up their forces to maximize their chances of success and everyone went to work.

 **Arwinter, Baharuth Empire...**

Emperor Jircniv was in his office going over the most mundane of reports. Normally, this would be the job of some lesser noble but The Bloody Emperor had purged just about all of them by now. It certainly let his empire remain much more stable and prosperous but it gave him a shit load more work to do that normally someone in his position didn't have to deal with.

Lately, he felt like someone had been watching him. He wasn't quite sure why that was but it felt that way to him. He didn't know why someone would observe him in this office but it was the only place he really felt it. Not only were the anti-spying measures here put in by Fluder, but this wasn't a place many if any, secrets were talked about.

The most someone could learn from spying on him here would be grain reports, orphanages, and other civil works matters. Of course, if someone knew exactly when and where food was coming from that could be a problem but it wasn't a major concern. He never felt this presence at any of his military consoles, noble courts, or any other important events where sensitive information was shared.

All those locations had the same amount of protection as this office so it was strange to think someone was just watching him here. Once he finally shook those ridiculous thoughts from his mind, the person he was hoping to talk to walked in the office after a knock.

"Hello, Jir. You look like you could use a break. Should I come back?" Fluder says to him

"Hello gramps. No just doing work an emperor normally doesn't do. Purging all those nobles was good for the empire but not good for my workload." he tells Fluder

"It certainly is hard work but look at how it flourishes now. No civil unrest, very little disagreement, you have done a great job Jir." Fluder praises him.

"There is still much to do gramps. So, why did you seek me out today?" the emperor asks

"I have two things to report about what we are having the count do." Fluder says

"OK, what is it?"

"First, all the invitations have arrived for the workers and we will be getting answers back on who plans to join in two days. From what we have heard so far, it looks like most of them, if not all, will accept the mission." Fluder tells the emperor

"That is good, it will increase our chances. You made sure this can't be traced back to us right?" Jir asks

"Of course, it has all gone through the count and can't be traced back here." he tells him

"Good, now what is the second thing?" the emperor asks

"I was able to talk with the adventurer team your majesty inquired about. I couldn't convince them to base here because they were still set on traveling but I arranged it so they would accept to be the escort for the workers and guard the camp. That way, they could see the kind of jobs and pay to expect in the empire. Also, you should know, when I finally got a chance to talk to them, they were already Adamantite rank." Fluder finishes

"That was fast. Did you happen to find out how they jumped from Mithril to Adamantite so fast?" the emperor asks

"According to the report I received from the guild, they defended a village from a demi-human army and killed three orichalcum rank creatures in the span of just a few days." Fluder tells him

"Then pass on to your contact at the guild to try and hire them for some other jobs when he can. Make their pay a little higher then they would get in the Re-Estize Kingdom to try and lure them here since they are undecided. If that doesn't work, figure out what they are looking for. Let me know when you hear back about the worker's gramps." the emperor tells Fluder

"Very well your highness. I shall get to work then." Fluder replies.

 _'You can't possibly have anything they want my dearest Jir.'_ Fluder thinks before he goes.

 **Arwinter, Baharuth Empire, Singing Apple Pavilion...**

The worker group known as Foresight had all finally made it back to the inn to discuss what they learned about the current contract they were debating on taking. Once the four of them had finally settled at the table, they began discussing what each of them had learned about the new contract.

"Well, I confirmed the payment amount for the proposed contract. It is indeed as good as it sounds money wise." Hekkeran, the leader of Foresight, tells the other three.

"We weren't able to confirm much more then you were apparently, Hekkeran." Arche, their arcane magic caster, says to them.

"It's as Arche says. We also confirmed the payment and terms but no one knows where this information came from. It is also a little worrying at the number of worker teams the count is trying to hire for this expedition." Roberdyck, the healer of their party, says

"The maximum duration is three days. The aim is mainly to explore the inside of the tomb. The important part to note is, it's suspected that we might encounter monsters during the investigation, but the type of monsters that we might encounter are currently unknown. From the look of things, it seems to be a simple investigation but the tomb has apparently never been explored." Hekkeran says

At the mention that this place had never been explored before, everyone else eyes went wide for a second. To be the first inside of an unexplored ruin could result in riches beyond any of their wildest dreams especially considering the terms in the contract. This could be the last job they ever have to do if all goes well, but Imina had to bring something up before this discussion went farther.

"I know I stayed at the inn for the owner, but I learned something I think we need to discuss before we talk about this anymore." Imina, the teams' half-elf scout, says and looks to Hekkeran.

Hekkeran just sighs wishing he didn't have to do this but it had to be done.

"Arche, a man came and told us he needed to speak with you. He told us, and I quote: Tell that brat from the Furt family the deadline is almost up. What is he talking about? Are you in some sort of trouble Arche?" Hekkeran saw her usually expressionless face change at the mention of the deadline and knew Arche knew the man who came to the inn.

Arche took a deep breath and knew she had no choice but to tell them. "I'm in debt."

None of them were expecting her to say that. They had no ranks in their team so they split every job equally. Foresight's members weren't rich by any means but they had made more than enough money as workers to be well off. To think one of them would be in debt was just outrageous.

"How much do you owe?" Roberdyck asks her.

"Three hundred gold coins." was Arche's reply.

Each of the other three members just glanced at each other. That was something no normal person could come across ever and even they couldn't earn that in one job. After repairs, supplies, and other necessities for this job they would end up with about sixty gold coins apiece. That was a very good sum for a job and these didn't come along very often. It would take Arche a while to earn that much money.

"How did you get that far in debt?!" Hekkeran asks her and Arche has to sigh again and tell another secret she hadn't told anyone else yet.

"I never told anyone this because my family considers it a huge disgrace, but..." she takes a deep breath and finally says. "My families noble status was revoked by the Bloody Emperor. My parents refuse to accept it and still live the same lifestyle even if they can't afford it. So they ended up borrowing money from some shady people and I'm stuck with the debt because I'm the only one with an income."

After they all heard this, they all gave pretty much the same type of comment. They wanted to know if her parents needed a good talking too from them, but then Arche dropped another bomb on them.

"You have sisters?!" They all say and Arche just nods her head before she answers.

"Yes, I plan on taking them from here to get them away from my parents once I pay off this debt." she tells them

"OK, well, that changes things a little bit, but you have to understand we can't include you on the vote for this job. You understand why right?" Hekkeran asks her

"Yes, I need money so my vote would be compromised. Honestly, I thought you would kick me off the team." Arche tells him.

"You are Foresight's magic caster, Arche. We would never just push you away. I just wish you would have told us sooner. We probably could have helped you." Roberdyck says to her.

"Alright, now we decide. Roberdyck, do you want to accept or not?" Hekkeran asks him.

"I'm in." he says

"Imina?"

"This is the kind of job I've waited for my whole life. I'm definitely in." she replies

"Alright, then it is..." Arche cuts off Hekkeran.

"Guys, if you are just doing this for my sake, I can make the money somewhere else."

"As Imina said Arche, this is the chance of a lifetime. We might even be able to retire after this one if all goes well. Don't worry, we want to do this. Let's go let them know we are going to accept." Hekkeran says to her

All across the Empire, there were numerous worker groups talking about accepting the same exact contract Foresight had just agreed to accept. They all had seen this pretty much the same way, the chance of a lifetime to explore an unknown tomb that could possibly hold untold riches from before the Demon Gods rampaged across the world.

In all the discussion that was had on the subject by all the workers, none of them had truly seen what kind of invitation this was. This tomb did contain untold riches, the likes of which this world couldn't even comprehend, but what this really was... well... it was an invitation to Death.

 **Re-Estize Capital, Valencia Palace...**

It had been about three hours since The Blood Countess had given them four hours to find the idol for her. All the reports that had come back so far said no one was having any luck finding it at all. When it looked like no one was going to have any luck, Princess Renner gathered Blue Rose and The Forsaken to go over the plan of attack for them.

It hadn't taken much time to go over the plan. It was pretty straightforward. Everyone simply needed to buy time for Momon to take out The Blood Countess. It was obviously going to much more dangerous than that, and a lot harder but they all knew what they needed to do.

After they finished talking about the strategy, each group went to a side of the room to talk amongst themselves. The Forsaken were off in the far side of the room from the princess and Blue Rose.

They were obviously conversing based off the conversation everyone else could hear, but it was just a dummy conversation. Behind the multiple layers of anti-spying spells cast by Taylar, they were having a conversation about changing part of their plan after Taylar had made a suggestion to them.

"Are you sure it is worth the risk Taylar? It seems like an unnecessary risk to take considering how many variables there are. I'm not sure even our luck stats will help swing something like that in our favor with so many potentially different outcomes." Ainz says to her

"Yes, I think it is worth the risk." Taylar responds to him

"Forgive me Taylar but I don't see any benefit at all to us." Albedo says to her

"You may be correct and we get nothing out of this Albedo, but you also have to look at the fact that it will not really hurt us in any way either." she responds to Albedo

"I suppose you do have a point there." Ainz says

"What do you mean by that?" Albedo asks

"Well, even if this goes as wrong as it possibly could, our plan still goes off without a hitch, it has no connection to Nazarick, and it won't affect us as an Adamantite Adventure team. So we really have nothing to lose. This might tip the scale towards me if it works, I'm not sure it will be possible any other way." Taylar tells her

"If you really want to do this, I have no objections." Ainz says

"What about you Albedo?" Taylar asks her

"You do not need me to..." Albedo is interrupted

"Albedo, you know how this works by now. We do this together, all three of us. Not only that, you are the one who is handling this kingdom. You put this plan together with our input and you will be dealing with them later on. If this will hinder your plans, I will not do it. So, I want your opinion." Taylar tells her

"I honestly had no use for them so it does not affect my plans what so ever. I just simply can't see what use you would have for them, but I said the same thing about Enri Emmot and Ninya and both of them have been very useful." Albedo replies to her

"Alright then, I'll go ahead with it. Their reactions will tell me a lot but I want to have a conversation and see how likely I am to succeed. If it doesn't seem like it will work, I'll just think of something else." Taylar tells them.

"Sounds good to me. While you are over there, can you try and keep Evileye from coming over here? She seems to be very suspicious of me." Ainz says to Taylar

"What makes you think she is suspicious of you?" Albedo asks

"She has been lingering around me, it seems like she is trying to eavesdrop to learn something. She didn't seem to trust me at all when we first met. I'm not sure my story fooled her, she just tried even harder after that meeting to listen in on what I was saying." Ainz replies

"You are kidding, right? That is why you think she is suspicious of you?" Taylar asks

"Of course, why else would she be acting like that?" Ainz says

Taylar simply can't hold it in anymore and just starts laughing hysterically at Ainz. She laughs so hard even Albedo joins in and Narberal even giggles a bit at Ainz. Ainz has no idea what the hell they are laughing at. Having the highest level adventurer they have come across be suspicious of him wasn't very funny.

"My god you are still so dense..." Taylar giggles again. "She isn't suspicious of you, I'm pretty sure that little vampire is in love with you." she finishes

"I'm not pretty sure, I'm positive." Albedo says. Vampires were always a pain in her ass when it came to Momonga.

"I think you two are just too overprotective of me. I haven't done anything that would make her feel that way." Ainz replies to their insane take on Evileye.

"You fought with a vampire that killed two of her team members in an instant on equal footing. That much power alone would be enough for most women. If that little vampire got to see the face that went along with that power, I'm sure her undead heart would start beating again." Taylar says and laughs again at the end.

Even after being here and being with her and Albedo, Ainz still thought he was Suzuki Satoru too much. Even on Earth he was good looking and didn't see it himself. Taylar thought her and Albedo had finally made him realize he was the catch of a lifetime for any woman, but apparently, it only worked to a certain degree. Even if he was level 1, that face of his would have women throwing themselves at him, but he didn't seem to either A) believe it or B) see it himself.

"It is exactly as Taylar has said, my love." Albedo tells him

"I don't think..." Ainz is interrupted

"I told you. The women of Nazarick don't all want you because you are their only option. It is because you are the best option any woman could have. One of these days you'll figure that out, Ainz. Send Shalltear and Yuri messages about the change. I'm going to drop the anti-spying spells and head over in case someone ventures over to have a chat with all of you." Taylar tells him and walks over towards where Blue Rose is talking with Princess Renner.

"Hello, Ms. Bella. What can we do for you?" Princess Renner asks

"Hello, your highness. Sorry for interrupting, I was just wondering how Tina and Gagaran were doing, Lakyus. And it is Mrs. but please just call me Bella your highness." Taylar says

"Oh, I didn't realize. I apologize." Renner says

"It is no problem, your highness. We are adventurers so most people think the ring is just a magic item. To be fair, it is." she giggles at the end

"Thank you for your concern, Bella. They are both resting right now. They will need to gain their strength back before they can fight again." Lakyus tells her

"So the wand isn't any different from the spell, that is interesting..." Taylar mutters to herself loud enough so they can hear.

"Have you used your wand already?" Lakyus asks

"No not me personally, I have seen it used by my master. She brought someone back with it. I was wondering if there was any difference in our spells, that is all." Taylar says

"How could our spells be different? We are both priestess's right?" Lakyus asks

"Well, I know I possess a divine spell no other has, or at least I have seen. It is a simple tier 1 spell and very useful. One that every Miko has access to where I am from, but I've yet to see anyone but me cast it since coming here. That is why I was curious." Taylar says to her

"What spell would that be Bella?" Lakyus asks

"Wall of protection from arrows. Being immune to a certain number of ranged attacks is fantastic for any caster which is why I was curious no one else used it since I came to Re-Estize." she tells her

"That is not a spell I have heard of before. What god do you serve that grants you spells like that?" Lakyus asks

"Ummm... well... it isn't that... simple... let's say." Taylar replies

"I'm unsure what you mean by that Bella?" Lakyus says a little confused.

"You seem like a good person Lakyus but the last time I told a priest from here how I receive my spells, he called me a heretic and tried to get me thrown in prison. I'd rather not have that conversation again when we are about to enter battle together." Taylar tells her

"Why, do you get your spells from the undead or something?" Lakyus jokes with her

"No, but you shouldn't judge undead as a whole." Taylar replies

"What?! Undead just want to kill the living. It is the reason for their existence." Lakyus says adamantly.

Taylar saw Evileye flinch at this and that was exactly what she was going for with this conversation.

"While that is generally true. It is not always the case. Momon's uncle had a council that advised him about decisions throughout the empire and one of those council members was an Elder Lich. He didn't harbor any hatred for the living." she tells them

"T-T-That is impossible!" Lakyus responds

"It is very possible. I talked with him many times and he never harmed me. He only used his necromancy when the situation called for it." she tells her

"When could there possibly be a situation that calls for necromancy?" she asks

"It was the punishment for the three capital offenses in our country. If you were found guilty of treason, murder, or rape, you would be turned into an undead and made to serve to make up for your crimes." she tells them

"T-T-T-That's..." Lakyus stutters

"A great idea." Tia and Evileye say at the same time.

"Yeah, people didn't like the idea at first, but after they saw the benefits, no one opposed it. Well, I suppose I took up too much time talking and it is pretty close to us having to leave. I am glad Tina and Gagaran are getting well. Hopefully, we can take down The Blood Countess and they can join you again soon." Taylar says

"Wait! H-H-How do you get your spells?!" Lakyus asks

"I don't think this is the time for such a debate to be honest Lakyus."

"I won't argue or call you a heretic, I just want to know. I won't ask questions, I promise." she tells her

"Let me ask you something first then. You obviously don't like the undead. Tell me, how do you feel about angels?" Taylar asks

"They are the protectors of humankind from what I know but I have never talked to one before." Lakyus answers

"I... ummm... what do you base that on?" she had to ask. Lakyus was sounding like a member of the Slaine Theocracy at the moment and it was making Taylar believe she might just want to rethink what she is doing.

"It is what we have been taught in the temple of the water god." Lakyus responds.

 _'Well, not totally hopeless I suppose if that is her response.'_ Taylar thinks

"You are aware that there are angels like the Angel of Destruction, Angel of Chaos, and the Angel of Decay. I doubt those angels have humanities best interests in mind." Taylar tells her

"I have never heard of such angels before. I didn't know they existed." Lakyus replies

"Well, you learn something new every day. To satisfy your curiosity without us needing to debate about it, my master trained me how to access my spells. That should do for now, if we ever get the time and you are willing to listen, maybe we can sit down and talk about it." Taylar says

"I think I can handle that. Maybe you could bring your master and I could talk to her too?" Lakyus says

"I'm afraid that isn't possible. She picks her apprentices and she is very particular. She isn't likely to debate or discuss spells with anyone who isn't a student of hers." she tells her

"Well, that is unfortunate but I would still like to sit down and talk with you about it." Lakyus says

"Very well, it's a date! Either after this situation or next time we are in the capital. I'm going to go make sure everyone else is ready to go. We should head towards the square it doesn't look like anyone is going to find that idol. It was very nice talking to all of you." Taylar says and walks towards Ainz and company. She hopes she just confused the daylights out of Blue Rose. It would make this more interesting.

Lakyus just watched her walk back to her team while she thought about what she said. Tia had to lighten the mood with a joke.

"Now that you got a date with a hot blonde, I'm sure you'll survive, evil boss."

"What?! I-I-It is just to talk magic and you heard her, she is married genius." Lakyus says

"Well, she could be married to Ariel. She is wearing a ring too and she never told you who she was married too." Tia replies with a mischevious grin

"I think it is more than likely they are all married to Momon. Nabe is wearing a ring too. I'm sure being the emperor's nephew on top of being a warrior that strong, it would be likely he would have more than one wife." Lakyus says to her

"Well, even if that is true. It will probably upset Evileye, but at least you know she might be into women too, evil boss." Tia laughs

"Gods, I never thought I'd wish Tina was here to stop you." Lakyus finally laughs.

Tia's joking around finally got Lakyus to get back into evil boss mode for the battle about to commence instead of thinking about what Bella had just said. There was obviously no one who was going to find this idol and they needed to get moving as soon as possible.

They gathered up and made their way towards the town square. Once they reached the wall of blood, Bella pulled out a white orb and held it to the wall. A portion of the wall large enough for Momon to pass through opened and she stood there while everyone made their way through. After she passed through, the opening closed back up.

At another place along the wall of blood, a section of the wall opened in front of the soldiers holding the perimeter. When the soldiers in the front looked through, they saw hundreds of lesser vampires running right towards their lines.

Some of the front line shields started to panic at the number of vampires coming their way. Right as the vampires slammed into the shield wall, some of them lost their nerve and tried running away. It made a temporary gap that was quickly filled but not before some of the vampires made it through and started clawing at anything living they could see.

The vampires were shredding up shields with their claws and doing their best to break the lines of the soldiers trying to fend them off. With nothing but lightly trained guards to hold the line and a commander who was only trained a bit more, the battle was not going well for them. They were going to need a miracle to survive this and prevent all these vampires from flooding into the city.

As the commander looked around and saw the front line getting ready to collapse he had no choice but to draw his sword and join the fray himself. When he dismounted his horse, he saw the front lines leaning back against the weight of the oncoming vampires.

Six vampires saw this as an opportunity and used the shields like a springboard and jumped over the lines straight towards the commander. Right as they reached the peak of their jump, the commander heard someone call out from behind him.

 ***SIX FOLD SLASH OF LIGHT***

All six of the vampires were cut in half and turned into black dust before they could even start their descent towards the ground. The commander turned around and saw Gazef Stronoff standing there. His men standing right behind him, and the King on his horse right behind them. It was a truly inspiring sight for the commander to behold.

"Run them through men!" Gazef tells his soldiers and they begin dispatching the lesser vampires as though they are little more than goblins to them.

"Fear not people of Re-Estize, we shall not let these vile undead harm you as long as we are around!" Prince Zanac declares to them from behind the king. He is sitting on his horse, fully armored, and holding a sword in his hand.

In the town square, The Forsaken and remaining members of Blue Rose had encountered exactly what they expected. The Blood Countess and her Vampire Brides were waiting right in the center of the square for them. The Blood Countess was just staring at them, tapping her foot and pointing to the huge clock tower off to her left. It was to let them know they had five minutes to hand over her idol to her.

"If you are here early, you must have what I am looking for. Hand it over and I'll be on my way." she tells them

"Your idol is not here. We searched everywhere for it, you are looking in the wrong place." Ainz says to her

"You think I'll believe what you say? I know it is here, I felt it here when they tried to control me. Hand it over or I will destroy this place as punishment for keeping it from me!" she demands from them.

"It is not here. Zuranon was dealt with a while ago. You missed it, Blood Countess." Ainz says to her.

"Bullshit, it is here and I will find it!" she screams

"Then I guess I'll have to stop you." Ainz says

He charges right at Shalltear and swings both of his greatswords down on her with great force. Shalltear reaches up and grabs both of his greatswords with her hands, but it pushes her into the ground a bit and a small crater forms underneath of them.

"Oh my~ You have gotten stronger Lord Momon or is it Emperor of the Wasteland Momon now? I get so confused." Shalltear says then spinning kicks Momon right in the chest sending him flying through a few buildings including the clock tower.

Everyone sees the building he just went through start to topple over including the clock tower. It kicks up a huge dust cloud and Blue Rose is worried Momon just got crushed underneath one of those buildings. As the rumbling stops from the collapsing buildings, they see a figure emerging from the dust holding two swords out from his body.

"Not bad. I see you have been doing more than just indulging yourself with your brides Countess." Momon says as he approaches.

He plants his foot in the ground and springs forward at lightning speed, kicking up the pavement from the square in his wake. When he gets close to the Blood Countess, he spins his body around with both his greatswords aimed right at the vampire's side.

The Blood Countess puts her hands out to catch them again but instead of stopping them, she is sent flying the other direction in the square through some buildings bringing them down in the process right on top of her. She jumps up from the debris and dusts herself off like it didn't hurt a bit.

"Ahhhh~ I knew this would be fun Lord Momon~ Let's see if you can really entertain me~" Shalltear says as her and Ainz charge at each other again.

They are moving so fast, no one from Blue Rose can see their movements. They only witness buildings being toppled, debris flying everywhere, and the clashing of weapons. They snap out of their amazement at the battle going on in front of them as they hear footsteps approaching.

Lakyus directs her six floating swords towards the Vampire Brides charging right now. One at each of them which they all dodge easily. They gather back behind her as one of them approaches her ready to strike. She pulls back her weapon and slashes at the approaching vampire.

She tries to attack her ribs, head, neck, legs, anything to get this vampire away from her but it is difficult connecting. She is dodging every attack she tries against her. Lakyus is about at her wit's end and decides to use her swords ability to make the vampire back off and hopefully do a decent amount of damage. She reaches back and makes the swords enlarge a bit and starts to bring her weapon forward for her attack.

CZ Delta was tasked with dealing with the human known as Lakyus Alvein Dale Aindra. While she was specialized in ranged combat, close quarters was not an area she was unfamiliar with. Given the parameters of her mission, she should have no trouble holding off an adventurer of this caliber in close quarters combat for the allotted amount of time the Supreme Beings and Overseer Albedo had given to her.

CZ Delta recognized the slightly above average attack pattern of the adventurer right away. It made for dodging her attacks quite easy because of the predictable pattern of her attacks. When CZ Delta saw her get frustrated and enlarge her weapon, she knew the weapon attack was coming and needed to prevent it as per her mission statement.

She took a quick dash forward before Lakyus could swing the weapon and punched her right in the stomach. Lakyus couldn't help but bend over as all the air was expelled from her lungs. That is when CZ Delta grabbed her by the back of her hair and pulled her backward and straight into the ground.

The ground cracked underneath Lakyus and her vision went blurry as she was slammed directly onto her back. She saw a fist being raised through her blurry vision and quickly rolled to the left to avoid it. As she rolled away, she leaped back on her feet and used a silent cure spell on herself.

 ***[SILENT] CURE SERIOUS WOUNDS***

Her bloody nose, bruised face, and sore body instantly recovered and she could see clearly again. It was perfectly timed because CZ Delta had charged straight at her again, barely giving her enough time to recover at all before she engaged her in close quarters combat once again.

Tia currently found herself engaging the shortest of the Vampire Brides in melee combat. She was better suited to the shadows but was also able to keep up with most her level in melee combat. Right as the vampire dodged Lakyus floating sword, Tia had dashed forward with a slash attack directed right at the vampire's throat.

The vampire had blocked it with what seemed like relative ease then Tia had started engaging the vampire from all angles. To Tia, it seemed like this vampire had eyes in the back of her head and just about every time she tried to attack her, from any angle, she almost always came away with a cut from the vampire's claws.

Entoma Vasilissa Zeta was told to delay the human known as Tia. She would have much rather preferred something with more meat than this one but she was not allowed to snack on this little appetizer. Her only job this time was to string out melee combat long enough for the supreme ones and Overseer Albedo's plan to work.

Entoma might be an entomancer as her primary classes but her weapon master levels allowed her to engage in this sort of melee combat with ease. Fighting against someone who relied on blind spots is what made this so simple for Entoma because she had no blind spots.

Entoma possessed what is known as Omnidirectional Vision. It was a racial ability she had that let her see 360 degrees around her making it impossible to sneak up on her. So every time the human ninja would think she had an opening, Entoma would let her get in close then give her a small slash in an open area. She was told not to kill the ninja but they didn't say she couldn't cut her up a little and have some fun.

Taylar currently found herself engaged in combat with a Vampire Bride of her own. They were trading blows as they made their way around the square. Something was frustrating Taylar though and luckily, the distance between each of them and the battles being waged around her made it loud enough that she could voice those displeasure's.

"Lupus Regina Beta! Stop taking it easy on me! If you believe you can hurt me so easily, I have no right calling myself your queen!" she frustratingly says to her.

Taylar had barely had a chance to do anything while they had been adventuring especially when it came to melee combat. She was quite rusty and was hoping a good spar with Lupus Regina would knock some of the rust off. Unfortunately, it seemed Lupus Regina was terrified to attack her queen and was barely fighting at all.

Lupus Regina thought she drew the short end of the stick when it came to who they needed to engage in combat. There was no one she looked up more to then Lady Taylar. They might have different personalities but Lady Taylar was everything she wanted to be as a priestess.

She not only possessed the highest tiers of all healing and damaging divine spells one could have, but she was also a War Priestess. A class Lupus Regina desperately wanted to obtain to show she was growing and helping Nazarick just as Narberal Gamma was doing.

While most would see a spar with their idol as a great opportunity to learn, however, Lupus Regina did not want to cause Lady Taylar any harm no matter how remote the possibility. All this did though was seem to upset Lady Taylar that she wasn't pushing herself, and made Lupus Regina ashamed she thought she could even harm such a supreme being.

After Taylar's outburst on Lupus Regina, she seemed to finally try earnestly against Taylar. She was mixing up her attack patterns, attacking multiple levels of her body, and constantly going on the offensive against her. Taylar was impressed by what Lupus Regina was doing against her. She wanted a good sparring match and Lupus Regina was giving everything she could considering she was only level 61 going up against a level 100.

Nabe was currently engaging the only actual Vampire Bride there really was. Clementine was trying her damnedest to damage Nabe but nothing she was doing was working at all. It was taking her some time to adjust to attacking without her stilettos so her combat prowess wasn't back up to what it once was yet.

Nabe was having fun playing with the once member of Zuranon who tried to run her mouth about the Pleiades. Nabe made sure to cut her up a little as per Lady Albedo's instructions to her. It always made Nabe smile at how much it offended Lady Albedo that Clementine had insulted them. Nabe would follow her instructions to the letter and make sure Clementine knew she was well beneath any of the Pleiades.

Originally, they were going to have Clementine engage with Albedo so she could disappear and check in on the operation as it was happening. Since Clementine was by far the weakest of all of them, it made the most sense to get her away from the battle. However, after noticing Albedo all too willing to accept her after her insult, Ainz and Taylar thought it might be better if Solution was the one to engage Albedo instead.

That is why when everyone started engaging each other, Albedo had shield bashed Solution straight through a building and followed right after her as though they were fighting like everyone else. When they were out of sight of everyone else, Albedo checked in on the progress with her eyes back in Nazarick.

{How is everything going on your end Aureole?}

{We have secured all the supplies and the remaining people back in Nazarick Aunt Albedo!}

{Were there any problems with anyone?}

{Everything went off without a problem, Aunt Albedo. Your timing of sending in the lesser vampires pulled the Warrior Captain away from our last target}

{That is good to hear. Do you remember the sign to teleport Shalltear and the Pleiades?}

{Yes Aunt Albedo! I can see the battlefield now and am ready to teleport them when ready.}

{Alright baby girl, it will be happening soon so be ready.}

As Albedo is checking in with Aureole and everyone else is engaged with their opponents, Evileye and Yuri Alpha were currently rolling across the battlefield trying to take each other out. Well, Evileye was rolling around in a crystal ball she was using as protection against Yuri's unarmed attacks.

Evileye kept trying to put some distance between her and Yuri but she was proving too fast for Evileye to avoid for long. She had been repeatedly pounding on Evileye's crystal sphere protection and it was close to breaking. Evileye had been trying to slow her down with her crystal spells, but the vampire seemed to absorb any spell cast at her.

The last punch Evileye received from Yuri had broken her crystal sphere and it was now time for Evileye to try something new because rolling around on the ground with an unarmed melee combatant was not working for her.

 ***CRYSTAL WALL* *FLY***

Evileye puts a crystal wall between her and Yuri then casts fly on herself so she can take to the air and rain down crystal on her enemy. The moment she started floating up in the sky to cast a spell, she heard something behind her and turned around to see what it was. When she turned her head all she saw was a fist connecting with her chin and sending her straight back into the ground hard.

The bottom part of Evileye's mask had broken off as the fist slammed into her chin. When she hit the ground, she activated fly to hurry and get back on her feet and not be caught in such a helpless position. She saw Yuri coming straight at her, giving her no time to figure out where she was. Evileye needed to keep Yuri away for a moment and she had the perfect spell to hinder movement, sight, and give her a few seconds to collect herself.

 ***SAND FIELD ALL***

A small hurricane like sandstorm swirled around Evileye as she bought herself some time to collect her thoughts and think of a different strategy to engage this vampire. This tier 5 spell was designed to immobilize, blind, silence, and daze anyone caught in it. So this should buy her a few seconds to collect herself.

Right as she was finished thinking that, Yuri suddenly appeared coming through the sand at a very fast pace. Evileye was so caught off guard that she could make it through the sandstorm that she didn't have any time to react at all and Yuri wrapped her arms around Evileye in a bear hug. She was holding the caster's arms down at her side so she couldn't cast any spells at her.

Once Yuri had Evileye to where she was no threat without her spell casting, she cocked her head back and slammed it straight into Evileye's face. The force of the headbutt sent Evileye's head back and dazed her for a moment. Yuri headbutted her again and again and again, finally cracking her mask as she repeatedly rained down headbutts straight into Evileye's face and mask.

As Yuri was busy giving Evileye a nice, welcoming hug, Ainz sent Shalltear flying through the square after an attack and she landed at the far end of the square opposite from where the sandfield was currently starting to die down.

Once Shalltear had gotten to her feet again, all her vampire brides disengaged from combat and gathered next to her.

"It seems it is your lucky day Lord Momon~ One of my pretty brides says she has found my idol in another country~ Time to take my leave of you~" Shalltear grins wickedly at everyone.

"You aren't getting away from me that easy monster!" Ainz says and charges at Shalltear only to run into an invisible wall. He attacks it with his greatswords and begins pounding on it when his swords don't break it down.

"Oh, strong Lord Momon~ Even you can't break through a wall of force~" she giggles at him "It seems you have more pressing matters to concern yourself with than me." she points towards the other end of the square. "Bye for now~ I hope you aren't too hard on the little princess. She has been hiding herself for so long I don't even think she knows who she is anymore." Shalltear laughs and the teleportation circle appears again and she disappears along with her vampire brides.

They all hear two voice calling out to them. They sound a little weak but they all turn and see Tina and Gagaran running towards them to help. Neither of them should be out of bed yet, they had just been raised only a few hours ago and certainly didn't have the strength to fight yet.

"We tried to get here as fast as we could, evil boss." Tina says

"Sorry, dying makes you a little slower. What is up with shor...ty?" Gagaran says then stutters at the end when she sees Evileye standing up.

Everyone looks across the square to where she pointed and sees Evileye standing up. She is swaying from the repetitive headbutts from Yuri and is having trouble standing straight up. When she gets her feet under her and looks to see if anyone needed any help, that is when they all noticed it.

Her mask was laying on the ground in pieces. Yuri had apparently smashed it to bits with her face and now everyone, including all the members of Blue Rose, can see she is a vampire.

"Y-Y-Y-You are a v-v-vampire?!" Lakyus yells

Evileye got her barrings and looked at the people around her. Her eyes first looked to her right at The Forsaken. They were standing about 50 feet away to her right. The first person she looked at was Bella. She was standing the closest to her and when she locked eyes with her, she seemed to smile at her a little.

The meaning behind that gesture did not go unnoticed by Evileye. For someone to look a vampire right in the eye and smile, not worrying about them using their eyes as a weapon against them. It made Evileye smile a little and bare one of her fangs towards her.

As she looked down the line of the rest of the members, she looked at them all in the eye. It didn't matter the look on their faces they gave her or didn't in Momon's case since he was wearing a helmet. None of them looked away as she looked at them in the eye. It gave her a little hope that this wouldn't be so bad of a thing. She just hoped her sisters felt the same way.

Her eyes quickly went from right to left to look at the next group of people. It was Lakyus and Tia standing directly in front of her but slightly farther away then The Forsaken were to her. She saw Lakyus with her mouth hanging open and almost wanted to laugh but she needed to do something first.

She looked her right in the eyes and Lakyus almost immediately looked at the ground when she locked eyes with her. The small smile that had spread on her face quickly disappeared and the hope she had gotten from before was quickly fading.

She looks at Tia standing next to her and gets some hope back as she looks her in the eyes. Unfortunately, she loses it again as Tia looks at the ground after just a moment longer then Lakyus.

She continues to the left and looks at Tina. She had just come back from the dead and rushed here to help. She was covered in blood from running through that wall but Evileye barely noticed that. Her hope turned to nothing then finally when she saw Tina look at the ground the moment they locked eyes, it went to despair.

If her sisters couldn't accept her after all this time, what was the point of it all? She would do anything for them, even give her life if it would save them, but the moment they find out what she truly is, they worry about her harming them because she is a vampire.

She finally looks towards Gagaran to see her reaction. She had a feeling she would be the worst of them and she was not wrong. When she looked at her, covered in blood, she didn't look away. Gagaran's face was one Evileye couldn't really figure out. It was either fear or rage, she wasn't sure which one.

Gagaran also wasn't standing there like everyone else. She had apparently snapped out of her stupor unlike the others and was charging directly at her with her hammer held high. She was obviously about to attack her but Evileye didn't care. She opened her arms out wide, tilted her head back, and closed her eyes.

 _'If my sisters can't accept me. There is no point. After more than 200 years it will finally end.'_ she thinks to herself waiting for her strike.

She feels a gust of wind as she hears Gagaran get within range. The next sound is unexpected as she hears metal clashing together then feels a large gust of wind rush past her entire body. She opens her eyes and sees Bella standing in front of her. She has her two shortswords crossed and is holding back Gagaran's attack.

This surprises almost everyone around for two reasons. First being that she is actually holding back her attack at all, and also because she just saved a vampire. Bella brings her arms down to her side as she crosses her blades and pushes Gagaran back a little to give them some room.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Bella yells right at Gagaran

"ME! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Gagaran yells back and louder

"I've known her for a few hours and could already tell what kind of person she is! You all have been with her for years and you instantly attack her because she is a vampire! I feel like I'm back in the Slaine Theocracy!"

Bella then points the shortsword in her right hand at Lakyus and looks at her.

"Are you going to try and burn me at the stake now because I don't get my spells from a god?! Is this whole wretched land filled with people like you?! Is there anywhere around here that doesn't see anything that isn't human as more than just something to kill?! Well! Tell me!"

Bella yells looking at all the members of Blue Rose. None of them can say anything, they are just standing there completely stunned at the scolding they just got. It was like they had just stolen a cookie from the cookie jar and their mom had caught them. They all felt a little shameful but before they could voice any opinion, Bella turned to Evileye and said...

"Don't throw your life away for people who don't accept who you are. There is no need for you to die, just come with us instead."

"WHAT?!" Evileye and Lakyus both shout  
Evileye really has no idea what to say. She had just given up on life or unlife I guess in her case. Now, Bella was saying her team would accept her as a vampire and have no issue with it what so ever. She was touched by the gesture but leaving Blue Rose wasn't something she ever pictured.

"I..." Evileye can't think of what to say but before she could really figure it out, someone cut in.

"WAIT!"

Evileye hears from the right of her. She looks over and sees that it was Lakyus who screamed that. She is walking towards them still looking at the ground. Lakyus takes a deep breath and looks up at Evileye, right in the eyes. She doesn't look away as she says to her...

"I-I-I'm sorry... it was just... surprising and my adventurer instincts kicked in seeing a vampire. I don't want you to leave sister."

All of that hope that had been washed away by despair suddenly came back tenfold. She was so happy to hear her sister say that she couldn't help but closes the distance quickly with her vampire speed and hug Lakyus around the waist.

To be honest, Lakyus was a little scared at first. It was definitely going to take some getting used to knowing that one of her sisters was a vampire, but Lakyus definitely thinks she can do it. She returned the hug to Evileye and said...

"So, I'm guessing your name isn't really Evileye?"

"Well, it is but I also used to be Keno Fasris Invern and Landfall." Evileye says

"As nice as it is to see you accepting Evileye, I think it is time we head back to the palace. You will have plenty of time to catch up later." Bella says

"She's right but my mask is broken. I can't walk around the capitol like this." Evileye says

"Here..." Bella reaches in her cloak and pulls out a mask. "It is a little less powerful than the one you had but it should do the trick."

Evileye grabs the mask and looks at it. It is basically the same mask she was just wearing but opposite colors. Instead of a white mask with black streaks and a red gem, it is a black mask with white streaks and a blue gem. Evileye puts it on and it fits just like the other one did.

"Yours actually told people your race was whatever was most acceptable to them as an individual so it was a little nicer than this one. This one just makes people think you are a human." Bella tells her

"Are you sure I can have this? Couldn't you just sell it or use it for something later?" Evileye asks

"You can take it. We used them for balls where I was from so it isn't a big deal. Not like we are going to any balls in my home country anytime soon." Bella tells her

"You set this all up didn't you?" Lakyus says to Bella

"Set what up?" Bella asks wondering what she means because that couldn't mean a multitude of things in this situation.

"Us accepting Evileye as a vampire." Lakyus says

"I was hoping to ease you into it but yes, it was the reason I told you the story about the Elder Lich I used to know. I was going to tell you more stories about the time I spent with him and the coolest mummy we ever met. I figured we would be seeing each other every once in a while since we are all Adamantite Adventurers in the same country. I didn't expect it to happen this sudden but it seems to have worked out."

Bella looks around and everyone from Blue Rose seems to have at least somewhat accepted that Evileye is a vampire. Well, everyone except it looks like Gagaran. She still looks a little angry for some reason. Everyone else seems to have noticed this too and they are all staring at her.

"Gagaran, why are you still angry?" Lakyus asks

"I-I-I can't believe you just accept it like that! S-S-She's a vampire!" Gagaran says. She isn't yelling but it seems like she wants to.

"She has saved our lives countless times already Gagaran. She is our sister! I'll admit it will take some getting used to but I'm not going to turn my back on her after all this time!" Lakyus started to raise her voice near the end there and is almost shouting at Gagaran.

"I... need some time." Gagaran says and then just turns and walks away.

"GAGARAN!" Lakyus and Evileye both yell but she just keeps walking and doesn't look back.

"I'm sorry about that but she will come around. You just need to give her some time." Bella says to them

"We should get back to the palace and let everyone know what happened. Well, almost everything." Momon says to the group as he approaches

They head back to the palace and let the princess know what happened in the square. They obviously left out the part of everyone finding out Evileye was a vampire. It didn't take long for them to talk and The Forsaken were soon headed back to E-Rantel on the floating boards of Marquis Raeven.

Only Blue Rose, minus Gagaran, and Marquis Raeven were there to see them off but all they cared about was the ridiculous sum of money the Marquis had paid them to come here. Taylar appreciated the thanks she received from Blue Rose about helping them accept Evileye as she is.

"Honestly, I'm still not sure why you did that." Ainz says to Taylar on their way back

"Don't worry my love. You will find out soon enough." she says to him.

* * *

So there is chapter 15... What do you think will happen with Blue Rose? Do you think Lakyus and everyone can accept that Evileye is a vampire? Was there a reason Taylar wanted them to find out now? What items did Shalltear get from the Theocracy Treasure Vault? Did they learn anything by finally laying eyes on Zesshi? I know that is a lot of cliffhangers lol.. don't worry, most will be answered next chapter... until then thanks for reading! Lukrut and Dyne's character sheets are below to finish off the Swords of Darkness new sheets.

 **Dyne Woodwonder**

 **Racial Levels** **:**

Aasimar (10)

 **Job Levels** **:**

Druid (10)

High Druid (10)

Forest Mage (8)

Total Level: 38

Karma: Neutral Good +100

 **Approximate Status** **:**

HP 35

MP 50

Phy Atk 25

Phy Def 35

Agility 20

Mag Atk 45

Mag Def 40

Resistance 50

Special Ability N/A

 **Racial Traits**

Critical Hit Immunity

Dark Vision

Disease Immunity

Mind-Affecting Immunity

Paralysis Immunity

Petrification Immunity

Poison Immunity

 **Magic**

Tier 1 known spells

Twine Plant, Cure Light Wounds, Produce Flame, Longstrider, Create Water, Detect Magic, Detect Poison, Obscuring Mist

Tier 2 known spells

Earth Bind, Cure Middle Wounds, Wall of Protection From Arrows, Soften Earth and Stone, Spider Climb

Tier 3 known spells

Call Lightning, Cure Serious Wounds, Speak with Plants and Animals

Tier 4 known spells

Cure Critical Wounds, Flamestrike

 **Metamagic Feats**

Maximize, Twin

 **Lukrut Volve**

 **Racial Levels** **:**

Aasimar (10)

 **Job Levels** **:**

Ranger (15)

Deepwood Stalker (10)

Total Level: 35

Karma: Neutral Good +100

 **Approximate Status** **:**

HP 35

MP 10

Phy Atk 30

Phy Def 30

Agility 35

Mag Atk 10

Mag Def 25

Resistance 50

Special Ability N/A

 **Racial Traits**

Critical Hit Immunity

Dark Vision

Disease Immunity

Mind-Affecting Immunity

Paralysis Immunity

Petrification Immunity

Poison Immunity

 **Skills/Abilities**

Two Weapon Fighting, Improved Two Weapon Fighting, Point Blank Shot, Precise Shot, Improved Precise Shot, Far Shot

Evasion

True Strike

Woodland Strider


	16. An Invitation To Dinner

Disclaimer: I do not own anything (except my OC)

"Talking"

 _'Thinking'_

(Telepathy)

{Message}

 ***SPELL/ABILITY/MARTIAL ART***

 ***[METAMAGIC]***

 **A/N** : First off sorry for the long delay in between chapters reasons for said absence are below lol... started a new job a few weeks ago (months now, I wrote these A/N awhile ago) and the hours are killing me as I get used to it again... not sure I'll ever be used to working 12 1/2 hours a day 6 days a week (14-15 hours if you count travel time) but I should be getting back to a normal 8 1/2 hour day in a few weeks and should be able to update sooner when that happens... I'll try to speed it up like I said when my shift gets back to normal but I'm sure I will be able to keep up at least a once a month update schedule since I'm pretty used to my new shift/schedule now... I would have posted this a few weeks ago but I was beginning to get annoyed a bit at the number of people who were basically demanding I post the next chapter... Not every message was like that and somewhere just genuinely curious as to when the next chapter would come out and I appreciate those people's messages... It annoyed the crap out of me and all but sapped my will to write... I didn't even read my favorite stories on FF because I didn't want to log in... But I got past the annoyance and tried my best to give those that just love my story the next chapter it just took a bit longer then it should have... This chapter was actually supposed to be half the chapter but I added a ton of dialogue instead of just a summary and it ended up being more than enough for a solo chapter... I know it has been a while for this chapter but know that I will update this until it is over... no matter if life gets in the way for a bit... last thing I'll say on here, if I don't answer a question from a review in the first section that means I either already answered your question in my A/Ns in a previous chapter which people seem not to read very much based on some of the questions that get asked, I sent you a private message, or I already answered that question to someone in a reply in an earlier chapter... well that is enough for now, let's start the review replies I'm getting better at cutting down on them lol

 **gerend:** You get to find out about Evileye in this chapter... seems everyone wants me to make sure she is still in Blue Rose by the end of this... wouldn't it be a shame if I did the opposite of what everyone wanted? muahahaha... compared to canon it is like I killed nobody in the Re-Estize capital lol... there were obvious deaths with all the lesser vampires and prisoners taken but not nearly as many as they killed in canon... I did have a lot of scene changes in the last chapter... I probably could have left one or two of them out and transitioned better so it wasn't as choppy... still learning this whole writing thing lol... but, I had to live up to the title of the chapter... can't call the chapter misdirection everywhere then only give two POVs... that wouldn't be misdirection everywhere lol... the reason Aureole had to teleport Shalltear is because you have to have been there or seen the location before to teleport there even with gate and greater teleportation... I could have easily just shown Shalltear the city square in a scrying window for her to teleport but if I did everything the easy way in this fanfic, Aureole would do 90% of the work and Rubedo would do the other 10%... gotta try to get everyone involved! lol

 **lucarioDN:** I'm trying not to use Taylar to save everyone just because she is the Angel of Life with a positive karma value... it just makes it too boring having her be the heroine every time

 **Akuma-Heika:** I knew about the sparing of demi-human children already and all her skincare spells she made she has never shared with anyone... I don't see how you could be saving peoples lives with skincare spells when you don't share them with anyone... I know I said I made the Holy Queen slightly different before but it seems I just made her somewhat different not slightly different... I know she is supposed to be caring and all that but Mother Teresa is a mighty stretch lol... her relationship with other people is irrelevant to me honestly... I was just interested in her personality it just seems I changed a few more things than I thought I did which is fine with me... I did also write the outline for my story in September so the wiki may have changed since then or been updated... not really sure or maybe I just hate everything from the Holy Kingdom not named Neia or Gustav lol... I'm changing everyone's personality so far in the fanfic so it shouldn't shock anyone... Albedo is different, Ainz is different, Lakyus is different... I mentioned I would be changing everyone's personality in my fanfic... this is just another example of that I just changed a little more then I thought I was that's all... but you need to remember that this is the information she got based off of what Aureole saw... doesn't mean it is all true or all false... everyone needs to remember that things can change in this story... nothing is set in stone until it is completely obvious that it is

 **pwashington:** I prefer Nerull or Belsameth but Orcus will do I suppose :-)

 **.true:** While your points about the SoD are indeed correct I still haven't really revealed what their purpose is... it is true I used them to spread the tale of how The Blood Countess was summoned but that is just a small part of the reason they were resurrected... it will all be revealed in time and while it is true they could betray them it wouldn't matter if they did... SoD could never defeat even one of the Pleiades let alone a floor guardian or one of the supreme beings so even if they go the treachery route it will just end in death for all of them... but don't worry... I'm going to make them prove their loyalty very shortly :-)

 **reyagusty:** Welcome back to my story! Glad you still enjoy it... the updates have slowed down because of my new job but I'm hoping to get back to updating once a month in a few weeks when I am supposed to go back to working a normal 8 1/2 hours a day 5 days a week

 **Upsilon-Y:** You were correct, I did not mean for Ainz to say Taylar's name to Ninya... I went back and corrected it... thanks for pointing it out :-) I'm surprised no one pointed it out earlier... chapter 6 came out a while ago and people are always quick to point out mistakes lol

 **PLEASE READ THIS! IF THIS IS YOUR FIRST TIME READING THIS CHAPTER AND THE BEGINNING STARTS WITH SHALLTEAR AND YOU STILL DO NOT KNOW THE FATE OF BLUE ROSE AFTER THE BATTLE IN THE CAPITOL THAT MEANS THIS HAS BEEN POSTED FOR MORE THAN TWO WEEKS AND I HAVE EDITED THE STORY A BIT. GEREND HAD A GOOD SUGGESTION ABOUT IT BREAKING UP SO MUCH AND I REALIZED I SHOULD HAVE ENDED THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER WITH BLUE ROSE/EVILEYE SCENE. I WILL KEEP THIS POSTED WITH THE FATE OF BLUE ROSE AS THE START FOR TWO WEEKS THEN EDIT THESE TWO CHAPTERS SO THIS CHAPTER WILL START WITH SHALLTEAR AND THE END OF THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER WILL BE BLUE ROSE. THANK YOU!**

Next chapter time!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Cherry Blossom Sanctuary, Nazarick...**

Shalltear had just been teleported back to Nazarick by Aureole after doing her part in the Re-Estize Kingdom, but her mission was not completed yet. She still had one more task to accomplish for the supreme beings. She made her way towards Aureole to grab an item she was going to be using for the next part of her mission.

"Here you go Shalltear." Aureole says and hands her an orb glowing a dark purple color. "Father wants you to use this to buy time while you finish up. It should keep her occupied long enough for you to complete your mission.

"Thank you, princess. I shall not fail Lord Ainz or Lady Taylar." Shalltear tells her

"Arrrgh, you are just as bad as Demiurge with the names! At least you didn't call me the Heir of Nazarick as he likes to do. Why can't you just call me Aureole?!" Aureole pouts about being called princess.

"Your mother is queen and your father is king. That makes you a princess, princess." Shalltear smiles at her.

"Alright, Alright! Are you ready? I'll be using a telepathy spell on you so we can communicate while you are there. You remember where to greater teleport to after you draw her out right?" Aureole asks. This would all be for nothing if Shalltear didn't appear in the right place.

"Of course, princess." Shalltear grins again. "I am ready when you are."

 ***GREATER TELEPATHIC BOND***

(Can you hear me Shalltear?) Aureole says to Shalltear while looking her right in the eye and not moving her lips

(I can princess, I am ready for you to send me)

"Alright, I'm going to buff you then send you along. Good luck Shalltear. I will pull you out if it gets too dangerous." Aureole tells her then teleports her for the last phase of her mission. **(A/N: I'm going to skip the ludicrous number of buff spells Aureole is going to cast on Shalltear)**

 **Kamigami Shuto, Capital of the Slaine Theocracy...**

It was another peaceful day in the capital of the Slaine Theocracy. The citizens were going about their menial tasks while almost all of the hard labor was being done by the elf slaves that inhabited the city. Without these slaves, the Slaine Theocracy would seriously fall behind in just about every manual labor job you could imagine. The harvest would be only about 20% of the normal yield, buildings would be repaired and built much slower, and a whole host of other things they relied on them for.

No one was actually going to let any slave know how valuable they were to the country. That might cause them to get ideas and you can't have slaves with hope or ideas. This allowed the citizen the ability to do the easier, simpler jobs, or just supervise if they didn't feel like doing anything that particular day.

It also affords them more personal time then you would normally get for a commoner in such a large city. Not every citizen was this fortunate, but it was enough that the streets were always packed no matter where you were going or on what day.

The city center square was a particularly popular place to walk to, relax at, or even just pass through. It contained the statues of the four great gods who founded the Slaine Theocracy. Almost every human citizen who called this city home tried to pass through here at least once a day to pay their respects to the gods of the human race.

It was said, they were transcendent humans who possessed magical power, knowledge, and fighting power never seen before in history. The only time it is recorded there were similar beings were the Eight Greed Kings and the Demon Gods of old. They rivaled the four great gods in power, but thirteen heroes of humanity rose up with the four great gods and defeated the Eight Greed Kings.

The cost of victory was enormous, and the four great gods perished while defending humanity from the threat. Leaving the remaining thirteen heroes to deal with the Evil Deities two hundred years after the gods passed. All humans owed their lives to the four great gods for their sacrifice so it was only natural for them to come to pay their respects as often as possible.

Most would greedily wish to themselves that the four great gods would have taken all the heteromorphic and demi-human races with them to the afterlife, but they would just have to do it themselves to show the four great gods their sacrifice was not in vain.

It was on one of these particularly nice nights that had the city square bursting with life. Some were sitting on the benches having a pleasant conversation, some were praying at the base of the statues, and some were just passing through enjoying a walk in the nice night air.

All of a sudden the sound of splitting stone could be heard through the square and people turned towards the source of the noise. Before they could even turn all the way there, they heard the noise again then again as it rolled across the square. When they finally saw what was happening, no one could believe it.

The four statues of the great gods had been split in half right up the middle and the statues were crumbling down. People were scrambling to get away from the statues to not be crushed by the falling debris while others were screaming in prayer. Everyone heard a sadistic laugh roll over the square louder than any other noise.

"HA HA HAHAHA HAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

Everyone looks up as it sounds like it is coming from above them and sees someone floating in the air in a white dress and hat. Her face is covered by a white veil and it looks to be a small girl maybe.

"Where are your precious false gods to smite me down now! Hahahaha! You dare try to control The Blood Countess! I will make you all suffer until I get what I came for!" Shalltear screams over the city.

 ***SUMMON HOUSEHOLD***

Everyone sees the shadows start leaking out of the little girl floating in the sky. When they touch the ground, glowing red eyes form in the shadows and they start taking the shape of bats, rats, and wolves. When everyone sees what is happening that all start to panic and run as fast as they can in any direction towards an exit. The people forget about others and start stepping on top of one another to get away as the shadows get closer.

 _'Do not attack the ones with collars.'_ Shalltear thinks to her household. It was personally told to her by Lord Ainz and she would certainly comply with any wish he had for her.

Shalltear was a little bored just watching her household have all the fun so she decided to speed up the response time of the guards and target a few walls and buildings nearby for some of her own fun.

 ***FORCE EXPLOSION* *FORCE EXPLOSION* *FORCE EXPLOSION* *FORCE EXPLOSION***

As Shalltear is bored and waiting, she starts blowing up walls and buildings close to her while waiting for guards to show up. It took a lot longer then she would expect being in the capital but when she was hit with some spells, she knew they arrived.

 ***THUNDER LANCE* *SHOCKWAVE* *ACID SPLASH* *HOLY RAY***

Shalltear turns and sees the casters trying to damage her with spells. It was quite laughable really. I mean, did they really think tier 2 spells would damage her? As she laughs to herself, she still doesn't see who she is waiting for. Maybe the death of a few casters from this country will bring her out here. She turns to the group of casters...

 ***MASS HOLD SPECIES***

The entire group of guards just freeze up after she casts her spell. She wants to go down there and taste their blood but she can't lose herself to her frenzy now. She had a mission to accomplish for Lord Ainz and Lady Taylar. She directs her household towards the guards and sees a bigger group of guards approaching. They seem to have on nicer equipment than the normal guards and casters.

If her memory is correct from her briefing, that symbol is from the Windflower Scripture. Normally, they do espionage and intelligence gathering but since her wonderful Lord Ainz had wiped out the Sunlight Scripture and half the Black Scripture, they were all here looking for mates except the Holocaust Scripture which was still fighting the war with the elves.

Unfortunately, Shalltear had to leave at least one of them alive so they could relay the message she was about to send. She wishes that damn girl would show up so she could finish her mission and get back to Nazarick. This city smelled too much like a human after having to spend all that time in the capital of Re-Estize.

 ***NAPALM***

Shalltear cast the spell slightly off-centered from the group so she only caught about 75% of the ten people from the Windflower Scripture running towards her. A column of fire erupted from the ground and completely consumed the targets in seconds in the fire. The flesh melted right off their bones and left a horrid stench that had the remaining members trying their hardest not to vomit.

Shalltear looks around... 'Finally!' she thinks to herself as she spots the reason she has been just hovering here having fun. She points her outstretched palm at the tower for the cardinal of fire and says...

 ***VERMILLION NOVA***

The tower immediately catches fire and Shalltear begins to laugh as she looks at the girl running towards her. She sees a half-elf girl running towards the square with a scythe in her hand. She is pretty fast as far as Shalltear can tell, especially growing up around these pathetic humans. She holds out the orb that was given to her and mentally tells it what to do as she holds it up for everyone to see shining brightly in the night sky.

 ***ORB OF DEATH***

As Shalltear says that, the ground begins to rumble and split apart. The bodies of those who were already killed in the square begin to fall into the cracks as they open wider and a Skeletal Dragon emerges from the opening. If Aureole's intelligence is correct, this half-elf should be able to kill this dragon no problem, but it will give Shalltear the time she needs to complete her mission.

"Oh look!" Shalltear points right at her. "I mean, you are still a weakling but at least you might stand a chance against this dragon~" Shalltear laughs at her.

"This dragon is nothing! Come and fight me yourself if you think you are so bad monster!" Zesshi says

"Tempting but~ hehehe what I came for is over there." She points at a tower. "So maybe I'll come back and fight you if you can beat the dragon. Toodles~" she blows a kiss and...

 ***GREATER TELEPORTATION***

Shalltear appears at the T intersection of a series of tunnels below the city. It was in the complete opposite direction of the tower she pointed at and the one she caught on fire. Lord Ainz assured her the misdirection would work because the half-elf only cared for battle and wasn't strategically smart unless on a battlefield. She looked down the tunnel and took in what she saw.

(Princess, can you still hear me?)

(Yes Shalltear and stop with the princess!)

(Haha but every little girl wants to be a princess, princess.)

(Fine, you can call me princess!) she mentally sighs. (Now what do you see, we don't have much time.)

(It is nothing but a dugout tunnel with a door at the end. It looks like a pretty sturdy door from here and I can see a lot of magically energy lining the walls. I bet that is why you can't see down here.)

(Does it appear to be trapped?)

(I can't be certain but I don't think it is. It would take all this magical energy to keep your scrying from seeing through it. I doubt there would be much energy left for a trap.)

(Try and walk down the hall, just take it slow.)

Shalltear starts to slowly walk her way down the hall.

(It feels like it is trying to prevent me from going down the hall but it is nothing I can't overcome. I think I can make it to the door.)

(OK try but be careful.)

Shalltear walks down the hall but the only resistance is a slightly unpleasant feeling she is getting. Nothing is actually trying to repel her very hard. She makes it to the door and tries to turn the handle.

(I made it to the door, it is locked.)

(Try casting your magic destruction spell on it.)

 ***MAGIC DESTRUCTION***

As soon as Shalltear finishes her spell, the door crumbles away to nothing. Inside Shalltear can see it is like a vault and there are a few items in here.

(I think this is where they keep items like the Downfall of Castle and Country they have. There are items in this vault.)

(OK good. Grab everything you can and make your way back down the hall. Don't teleport out until you leave the hallway filled with magic and reach the intersection you teleported in at.)

Shalltear grabs everything from the vault and puts it into her inventory. She runs back down the hall after she grabs the loot and teleports back to Nazarick.

 **Carne Village...**

The morning started just like any other had for what seemed like forever now to Enri. Of course, it hadn't been forever. In fact, considering she was still only 16 years old, it was like no time had passed at all since her life was turned on its head but now, she couldn't really remember much about how her life was before all of this happened.

She had just finished getting ready for her day. It was time for her to head out to the storehouse and grab the things she would need to make breakfast for everyone who was now under her care. Technically since she was chief, this meant everyone in the village but luckily she only had to worry about breakfast for her, Nemu, and the goblins.

Enri looked at Nemu sleeping in the bed again and thought about waking her up. She had been sneaking into Enri's bed for a while now. Enri probably should have put a stop to it but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Enri had to be her sister and her mother now and it was hard figuring out when she should be either.

Lady Taylar probably would be a good person to ask. She can't remember her ever saying she had a sister but Enri knew she had a daughter. She would probably be able to give good insight when Enri should act as a mother towards Nemu.

 _'That seems to be my answer for everything nowadays. I can't just keep relying on Lady Taylar's kindness to help me out. I need to figure some of this out on my own. I'm sure she has much better things to do then talk to a simple village girl about her problems.'_ Enri thinks to herself.

She probably would have been lost in her thoughts for a while if a sudden light knocking wouldn't have been heard from the door. She doubted it was the goblins, they were not very gentle when they knocked. Enri made her way over to the door and opened it to see Lupus Regina standing there with her usual smile and mannerisms.

When Enri looked past Lupus Regina she saw two others standing there also. One was standing on Lupu's left side, Enri's right and Enri had seen this woman before. She was dressed in a maid outfit with her black hair tied up in a bun, with glasses on and spiked gauntlets that Enri had seen before.

This was one of Lupu's 'sisters' and Enri had seen her fighting the demi-human army outside of Carne Village. If Enri had never seen this woman before, she would just assume the supernatural beauty was a maid of the highest caliber, but Enri saw what she did with those bare hands to creatures that would tear apart just about anyone in an instant.

The woman standing behind both of them Enri had never seen before. She was also very beautiful and wearing a maid outfit but hers looked more like a typical maid outfit you would see instead of the unique, and probably quite powerful, versions she saw Lupu and her sisters wearing.

She had long red hair that looked pink when the sun hit it, bright blue eyes, and a gentle smile on her face. As soon as Enri took in the trio and before she could ask what they were doing there, Lupus Regina started walking in the house.

"Heya Enr-"

She is cut off before she can finish her greeting by Yuri grabbing her by the back of the neck, pulling her out of the house, and giving her a good chop to the top of the head.

"Owwwwwwieee. Why you gotta hit me so hard!~" Lupus Regina says

"I am sorry for her behavior Lady Enri. I am Yuri Alpha. This is Claire, and of course you know Lupus Regina, we are servants of the rulers of Nazarick. Do you have a moment?" Yuri says to her

"Of course Lady Yuri. Do you mind if we do it outside? I want to let my little sister sleep a bit longer." Enri replies

"You may call me Yuri, Lady Enri. Outside is fine." Yuri says to her and Enri steps out and closes the door softly.

"What can I do for you Yuri, Lupu, Claire?" Enri finally asks after they take a few steps away from the house.

"Our masters bid us invite you and Lady Nemu to their home, The Great Tomb of Nazarick, to dine with them in celebration of you being named village chief, Lady Enri." Yuri tells her

"Oh wow... o-o-of course I accept! It is just..." Enri trails off at the end looking like she is in deep thought.

"Is something wrong Lady Enri?" Yuri asks her. She expected this girl to be happier than she ever had in her life but instead she looks worried.

"I-I'm not sure Nemu or I have anything appropriate to wear for such an event. When would they like to have dinner? Maybe I could make something before then." Enri says

"Tonight if possible, but my masters understand if that is too soon of a notice and can accept you for dinner whenever you like Lady Enri." Yuri says to her

"I suppose I can throw something together by tomorrow night. Is that-" Enri is cut off by Lupus Regina

"Hehe~ That is why Claire is here Enri~ She was created to make people feel pampered and pretty~" Lupu says to Enri.

Enri just looks at Claire smiling and wondered what Lupu meant by that. Luckily for Enri, Claire seemed to understand her look.

"I am in charge of the beauty salon in Nazarick. I am an expert hairstylist, manicurist, pedicurist, massage therapist, and gossiper." Claire states her qualifications then giggles at the last one.

"See Enri~ I'm sure if our Queens and our Princess trust her to tend to their needs, she should be able to help you out~" Lupu says with her customary unsettling smile.

"What could I possibly wear? I'm sure I don't have anything worthy of wearing to the home of such beings." Enri says

"Don't worry about that Lady Enri. Our Queen has sent us with some different dresses of hers for you and Lady Nemu to try on. Breakfast has been prepared already and lunch will be brought when it is time so yourself and Lady Nemu have all day if need be with us." Yuri tells her

"A day like that sounds nice but what about the fields? We are behind already and I'd feel bad for everyone else working while I do nothing." Enri says

"Our King has sent someone to tend your fields and the villagers are being informed as we speak. Lord Ainz has declared today a holiday for everyone in this village. If he is not mistaken, you are not only the youngest village chief ever but also the first woman?" Yuri asks

"Yes, that is right." Enri says

"So for today, Claire and I are to tend to you and Lady Nemu to get ready for tonight. Lupus Regina will make sure everyone is safe to enjoy the day." Yuri says to her

This sounds great to Enri, almost too good. Everyone would get a day to relax and they would still get work done. Enri was about to happily accept when she heard the front door of the house open. She saw Nemu standing there. She obviously got herself ready and quick to look for Enri.

"Hey, sis." Nemu runs up and gives her a hug "I didn't know where you were."

"Sorry, I was talking to Yuri here. Nemu, this is Yuri Alpha, Claire, and you know Lupus Regina." Enri says to her as Nemu looks at the two newcomers and the one she already knows.

"Wow, you're pretty too... Is everyone from Lord Ainz home so pretty?" Nemu innocently asks

"How would you like to find out?" Enri says looking down at her

"How can I do that?" Nemu asks

"We were invited to dinner at their home. Would you like to go?" Enri asks

"Absolutely!" Nemu yells

"Lord Nfirea has also been invited for the new potion he created for Lord Ainz. I hope that is alright with you." Yuri asks

"Of course! Nfirea and I have been friends for a long time!" Enri says

"Very good Lady Enri, breakfast is served." Yuri says

She moves her hand to her right where a portal appeared and out start walking maids with food for her, Nemu, and the goblins to eat. It was going to be a good day and Enri was thankful for that. She had a feeling she would be worried all night.

Enri enjoyed the best breakfast she had ever eaten, and it was made all the more sweeter because she didn't have to cook any of it. There was eggs, bacon, ham, sausage, potatoes made a bunch of different ways, fruit, pastries, and the most delicious juice she had ever had.

Absolutely nothing topped the best thing she ever ate that morning, something one of the maids called a donut. She swears she ate about ten of them. She had no idea how the people of Nazarick could eat this kind of food and not all be much bigger then they were.

After breakfast, she went back into her house with her two guests and Nemu and she was a little shocked at the sight. They must have been busy while she was eating because there was a weirdly shaped chair in the room. It has armrests, a headrest, and a footrest that seems to move apart somehow.

There is a basin on top of a small table with a bent metal bar. A few mirrors placed around the room, and an odd looking table that seems to have a hole near one end of it. Yuri and Claire see the look on her face and Claire explains.

"This is my mobile salon! I have much nicer things at home but this will do for now!" Claire says

"This all looks... umm... interesting..." Enri says

Enri noticed Claire seemed to be in her element here and was much more talkative and energetic than she remembered. As if on cue, she starts bouncing up and down talking excitedly to Enri.

"OK so first we are going to get you relaxed! A nice massage will make you feel better and then we can start picking out a dress! It is very important we do that first because I am going to center your hair, nails, and accessories based on your dress. We brought a lot to choose from that fit the style you normally wear. I would call it conservative hehe. Now! Let's begin!"

Even Yuri is a little taken aback by how excited Claire seems to be. She knew the girl was usually in a good mood and liked to talk but this was something else entirely. Yuri kept Nemu busy while Enri got her massage. Not only was it her duty today to take care of any needs Lady Enri or Lady Nemu had but she always enjoyed children. She supposed Lady Yamaiko set her like this, and after coming here, her interested in it went through the roof and she read every child and baby book in the entire library already.

Once Enri was nice and relaxed, they started picking out a dress. Yuri was kind of surprised by most of the dress choices since they came from Lady Taylar's personal closet. She doesn't remember Lady Taylar wearing dresses that covered up so much if she is being honest. They seem more like something Enri would wear, not Lady Taylar. Enri seemed to give voice to the same thoughts Yuri was having.

"I'm kind of surprised that these came from Lady Taylar. I would think she would wear things more... umm... not fancier because these are very nice but maybe more revealing than these. Yeah revealing is a much better word than fancier." Enri said

"Oh! These are her old things she had when first arriving in Nazarick. These are the ones she said we can alter however we like." Claire says with a beaming smile. "She thought you would be more comfortable wearing something like this since it is close to what you normally wear as far as what it covers up."

"I guess that makes sense." Enri replies

"Welllllll... if you are feeling adventurous, Lady Taylar sent a dress she thought you should wear but it is nothing like the ones we have been trying so far. I think it would be perfect for you if you wouldn't mind showing off a bit more." Claire finishes with a slight smirk towards Enri.

"What do you mean 'showing off a bit more'?" Enri asks her

"It is much more form fitting then these other ones, it has an open back, a plunging neck- you know what? Let me just show you, it will be much better if you just see it." Claire says to her

Claire goes back over to the strangely shaped bag she had been pulling numerous dresses out of all morning and pulls out the one she had been talking about. Enri was still curious exactly how many dresses one bag could hold but her thoughts were interrupted by the sight of the dress Claire had been talking to her about.

The ones she had been showing her until now were obviously incredibly expensive. She couldn't afford one of them if she saved up her whole life. Now, she just pulled out a dress Enri was sure could probably buy a whole town if you sold.

It was made of a blue lace-like material. The lace went from just above the ankle, all the way up to the shoulders but it certainly didn't cover everything like the other dresses she was shown. There was a long slit up the skirt that didn't stop until it reached above mid thigh. The blue lace was completely see through except from just above the top of the slit all the way up the front of the dress.

There was a very soft white material Claire called satin there so you couldn't see through the dress entirely. The neckline plunged way down to the top of her cleavage and the back was almost completely open except at the base of her neck where the dress seemed to clasp together to hold it tight against her body.

When Enri finally tried it on and stepped out from behind the makeshift wall Claire had set up, she felt almost ridiculous. The feeling of the fabric was the softest, most comfortable thing she had ever worn in her life. What made her feel ridiculous was wearing something so revealing. She didn't have a body like Lady Taylar or Lady Albedo and this dress hugged every curve. She felt woefully inadequate to be wearing something like this at the moment. It seemed Claire's reaction was quite the opposite.

"Oh wow! I knew Lady Taylar would pick out the perfect dress for you! You love it right! That's the one you are going to wear! Please tell me it is! Please!"

"I-I-I don't think I should... I certainly don't fill it out like Lady Taylar or Lady Albedo would if they were wearing it." Enri says to her

"Oh please!" Claire lightly smacks Enri's shoulder. "No one looks like those two. If you compare your beauty to them, you will feel inadequate your whole life. You look fantastic Enri!" Claire says to her

"I don't even show this much skin in my nightgown. Should I really wear this?" Enri asks her

"Of course you should! You look amazing like I said! I bet you will have men falling all over themselves to get your attention when you wear this." Claire says and Enri blushes at her statement. "Ohhhh... does Enri have a man she is trying to impress?"

"N-N-No! Nothing like that!" Enri says

"Well, I hope you are ready. If you wear that, any man you run in to will be mesmerized by you Enri!" Claire says

Enri isn't really sure what to say to that statement, to be honest. She doubts EVERY man will be like that but maybe someone. She never really thought about it before but can't stop thinking about it now since it has been the only constant topic Claire has been talking about all morning.

Enri also realizes she hasn't heard a single peep from Nemu this entire time. She looks over in the corner where she remembered Yuri was talking to her earlier and saw her still over there. She was sitting on the floor with Yuri in front of some kind of board. She was throwing some squares and moving a piece around the board. Enri had never seen anything like it before.

"You are very quiet Nemu. What are you doing over there?" Enri asks her

"Ohhhh! I am playing a board game with Yuri! It is so fun!" Nemu says excitedly

"What's a board game?" Enri asks

"This one is made for children. More specifically, children around Nemu's age. It teaches her to count and read all while playing a game so she doesn't even notice she is learning." Yuri tells her

"Oh! That is fantastic! Might not be so funny if Nemu learns to read before me though." Enri sighs at the end realizing her ten-year-old sister will probably be reading better than her in no time what so ever. She probably would have gotten lost in that thought for a while but Claire's exciting nature snapped her out of it.

"OK! Now that we got the dress, it is time for the rest! This is my favorite part! I can't wait to show you different hairstyles! We should paint your nails too! I wonder if I could get some earrings or something for you!"

Claire just kept going on and on and on there with Enri. Enri was glad for the relaxing day and the pampering but Claire was a, let's say, unique one to get used to. She would have been annoying if it wasn't for the obvious, genuine, excitement in her voice. That didn't mean Enri would want to be around her all the time. Maybe she was different when she wasn't doing her job? Enri would have to find that out one day.

Claire kept herself busy talking to and making over Enri while Yuri was teaching Nemu all kinds of things in the corner. Eventually, Nemu got some of the same treatment with her hands, nails, feet, and hair getting done, as well as, her and Enri picking out a dress for her to wear tonight. The morning and afternoon seemed to go by relatively quickly and before Enri knew it, it was almost time to leave for dinner.

Yuri and Claire had left a couple of hours beforehand but said they would be back to bring her along later. They took everything they brought earlier back with them including the dress Enri was going to wear. She wondered how she could wear it if it wasn't with her to put on but Yuri told her there would be a small tour before dinner and they wanted Enri to be comfortable walking around.

Her dress and everything else Claire picked out would be waiting for her in a guest room she would be escorted to after the tour was over. She was very glad for that bit. She had never worn heels before and Claire made her walk around all day in them to get used to them. Claire told her they were barely even heels but Enri still felt awkward walking in them.

They weren't particularly comfortable either. They did make her a little bit taller and also made her legs look a little more defined. Normally, that wouldn't matter at all because of the clothes Enri usually wears but she was showing a lot of leg, especially by her standards. It made the slight discomfort worth it to her.

Enri and Nemu had just finished straightening up the house before they leave and they both heard a knock on the door. Enri opens the door and sees Yuri Alpha standing there with someone she definitely didn't expect to see escorting her to dinner. Standing right in front of Enri is Lady Albedo in her perfect white dress looking like the Goddess of Beauty she certainly is. Enri immediately kneels in the doorway to greet her.

"Welcome, your highness. I'm sorry I did not meet you upon your arrival. I would have certainly done so if I had known you were coming." Enri says

"Stand Enri. It is quite alright. We are just waiting on Nfirea to join us so we can get going. Oh, here he comes right now." Albedo says

"H-H-Hey Enri!" Nfirea squeaks a little too high and excitedly

"Hello, Nfirea." Enri says

"Hi Nfee!" Nemu says

Everyone notices Albedo take a few steps towards Nemu and crouch down so she is almost eye level with her.

"Nemu. Yuri here is going to escort you in first. Would you like that?" she asks the little girl

"Yes!" Nemu puts her fist together and raises it in the air very happy to be the first one.

Albedo goes back to where she was standing near Enri as Yuri leads Nemu to the front and starts walking towards the side of the house. She puts up her arm for Enri to take like she was escorting her to a ball or something and Enri just stares at her in complete disbelief.

"Come Enri. I'll be your escort. Don't be shy, I don't bite... most of the time." Albedo says and smiles at Enri.

"O-O-Okay!" Enri certainly didn't mean to say that so high pitched or nervously.

 _'I am never betting Lady Taylar again! Not only do I have to be nice to her but I have to let this girl touch me! I'm going to have to take advantage of Lord Ainz or Lady Taylar the moment I see them to get this feeling off me or take at least four showers later! Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! Never! Never! Never Again!'_ Albedo thinks to herself while this is going on

Yuri reaches the side of the house and pulls out a round gold object from her maid outfit. Enri, Nemu, and Nfirea have absolutely no idea what it is but they didn't have to wait long to find out what it did. Yuri pushes the object up against the side of Enri's house and a door appears out of nowhere. Enri sees her open it and it just looks like a pitch black nothingness. Yuri starts walking forward and Nemu follows her without so much as a second of hesitation.

 _'Well, I definitely can't let my sister be braver than me right now.'_ Enri thinks to herself and follows right behind with Lady Albedo.

As soon as Enri breaks passed the darkness, she is inside the largest hallway she has ever seen. There were statues on both sides that were so life-like it seemed like they might come alive at any moment. The floor was made of black polished rock and there was a large colorful carpet that stretched out leading the way ahead.

"Wow..." Nemu says

"Amazing..." Enri says

Nfirea didn't say anything. He just stood there with his mouth hanging open in complete awe.

"Follow me. Lord Ainz and Lady Taylar are waiting through the next door." Yuri says

As they make their way down the hallway, they come to a set of double doors at the end of the hall. They are much larger than the previous door they entered. You could easily walk thirty people through this entrance side by side with room to spare.

When the door opened, it seemed like there was a shower of pink pedals but Enri didn't see any on the floor when she stepped through. Before she could even take in the new room, a perfectly harmonious chorus of voices greeted them.

"Welcome honored guests~"

As Enri looked around she had arrived in an even more luxurious room than the previous one. There were incredible chandeliers that decorated the ceiling, a spotless white marble floor with a dark purple carpet running straight down the center. There were pillars on either side made of marble with a flag hanging from every pillar with a different symbol on it.

On each side of the carpet were two rows of incredibly beautiful maids. These were obviously the ones who greeted them upon their arrival. In the center of the room, there was a flight of stairs about ten steps high tinted gold and silver. At the top of these stairs was a gigantic throne carved out of crystal with two similar looking, smaller thrones on either side of the large one.

Sitting in the large throne was an unmistakable being, Lord Ainz Ooal Gown. Sitting to his right was Lady Taylar in her own throne. Enri assumed the empty one was for Lady Albedo who was still escorting her down the carpet. There were only two other people in the room and both were standing next to each throne on the ends.

The first one she noticed was standing next to the empty throne. She had dark black hair pulled back in a ponytail, sharp black eyes, perfect looking skin, and her maid outfit looked more like a dress then a traditional maid outfit. She was the magic caster among the maids who fought outside her village. She remembered even Nfirea being almost too stunned to say anything because of the level of her casting ability.

The other person, well girl, was standing next to Lady Taylar's throne. She looked to be about Enri's age she was guessing. She had long black hair, black eyes, tan skin, and looked very similar to Lord Ainz the longer she stared at her. She was wearing an outfit that Enri had never seen before. A pair of red trousers and a white jacket. Right as Enri had finally taken everything in, Nemu broke away from Yuri and started running around the pillars yelling.

"Wow, it's so amazing! Amazing! Amazing!"

Enri starts to panic and wants to run after Nemu but she is currently with Lady Albedo and doesn't want to be rude. She has no idea what to do right now so she does the only thing she can think of.

"Nemu! Get back here!" she yells

It doesn't seem Nemu heard her at all because she is already at Lord Ainz throne leaning into him and staring up at him in awe.

"Is our home truly that amazing little one?" Lord Ainz asks as he puts his hand on top of Nemu's head

"It's super duper amazing Lord Ainz!" Nemu exclaims

"I'm glad you like what we created Nemu." Taylar says as Ainz pats Nemu on the head some more.

Enri finally reaches the bottom of the stairs and Albedo lets her go to keep walking up to her throne. Enri wants to sprint up the steps and grab Nemu but she must have been left at the bottom for a reason and doesn't want to do anything she shouldn't since Nemu was already being so rude.

"Why don't you go back to your sister Nemu? It looks like her head is going to explode from worry haha." Ainz says to the little girl and Nemu reluctantly returns to Enri's side.

"Thank you for the invitation Lord Ainz!" Nfirea says and bows to him

"No need to be so formal Nfirea. We are here to celebrate your potion and Enri becoming village chief. Please, be at ease." Ainz says

"Lord Ainz, Lady Taylar, Lady Albedo, I am truly sorry. My sister has been rude. I apologize!" Enri says to him

"Do not worry Enri. She was not rude, just moved by the sight our of home. That is a great compliment, not an insult." he tells her

"Th-Th-Thanks, your majesties!" Enri gets out amid a mix of emotions.

"Enri..." Enri looks at Taylar who just called her name. "You can relax. There is no need to be so nervous. You won't be punished if you spill something, accidentally break something, or if Nemu acts like a child. Just calm down, enjoy the tour of our home, and have dinner with us." Taylar tells her

"Y-Y-Yes! Lady Taylar!" Enri exclaims

Taylar can't help but giggle at Enri. She is still as nervous as can be and it's quite funny to her. Enri looks like she will fall to pieces any moment at the nervous energy she is giving off. Taylar thinks maybe she might be a little more comfortable with someone around her own age. She gets up from her throne and walks down to introduce Enri to someone she brought just for that very reason.

"Enri, there is someone I would like you to meet..." she motions next to her throne and the girl comes down to stand next to her. "This is our daughter, Aureole. I believe she is about the same age as you."

"It is very nice to meet you, Enri Emmot." Aureole says

Enri just stares at the girl for a moment not really knowing how to greet her. If she is the daughter of Lady Taylar and Lord Ainz then she would be some sort of royalty. Enri greets her the only way she can think of.

"N-N-Nice to m-m-meet you too, your highness."

Enri can see Aureole roll her eyes at her greeting and hopes she didn't offend her in some way. The last thing she wanted to do was offend the daughter of Lord Ainz and Lady Taylar. Taylar seemed to notice her discomfort and give a little giggle before she answered Enri's unasked question.

"Don't worry Enri. She isn't offended. She just doesn't like it when people call her princess, your highness, and especially the Heir of Nazarick." Taylar can't help but laugh at Aureole's reaction as she lists off all the titles she can't stand hearing.

"Yes, please call me Aureole. I get enough of that nonsense from Demiurge, Shalltear, and everyone else in Nazarick." Aureole says

"O-O-Okay, Aureole!" Enri says

It seems that she has calmed down at least a little bit so Taylar thought this would be a good time to start their tour. She led Nemu ahead of the group with Aureole and Albedo keeping Enri company and Ainz was talking to Nfirea. Ainz figured talking to Nfirea about his new potions while the tour was going on would be the best use of the time. It would make it so they didn't have to ruin dinner with talk of business.

"OK, we are going to be teleporting. It might feel a little strange at first to you if you have never teleported before." Taylar says to everyone

"T-T-T-Teleport!" Nfirea almost yells

"Of course. It would take about an hour if we walked to the sixth floor." Taylar tells him and teleports her and Nemu quickly followed by everyone else.

"That felt funny." Nemu giggles after they teleport and it makes Taylar giggle as well.

Everyone shows up behind them in the hallway. They walk towards the gate in front of them and it lowers as they get close. When they step through the gate, Enri and Nfirea can't help but marvel at what they see. They are somehow back outside standing in the middle of an enormous arena. They are both a little confused since they were supposed to be touring their home but they brought them back outside.

"I-I-I thought we were touring your home? Why are we back outside?" Enri asks

"Oh, we aren't outside. This is the sixth floor of Nazarick." Aureole calmly tells her

"This is inside your home!" Enri almost yells

"Yes, it is. Follow me, there is something here I wanted to show you." Taylar says back to her and leads them through the arena and out the other side which is open.

When they emerge from the arena, Enri, Nemu, and Nfirea take in what is in front of them. If they thought seeing the sky inside was a sight, what awaited them through the arena completely boggled both of their minds. They were standing in a forest, up on top of a hill. It stretched out in front of them as far as they could see.

Off in the distance, there was a lake in the middle of the floor. The size of this area made it impossible for either of them to believe they were still inside. This area had to be larger than the entire Forest of Tob and somehow it was inside of their home.

Ainz told Nfirea about how he didn't want the new potion created to be known to anyone while they toured the forest on the sixth floor. There was no way for Nfirea to gather the ingredients he used to make the new potion since they were sent from Nazarick's stores.

Ainz told Nfirea they would release the potion for sale if he could manage to make the same new potion with ingredients he could find from this world. The conversation didn't take long and soon they were both focused back on the tour and Nfirea was looking around in awe at every place they went.

After showing them the arena, forest, lake, and village under construction on the sixth floor, they teleported to the ninth floor much to the delight of Nemu again. They showed them the conference room, the canteena, salon, and bar. It was when Ainz was explaining what the spa was that he got interrupted in the middle of an explanation.

"A spa is like a bath but meant more for relaxation and enjoyment. There are cold spa's, hot sp-" Ainz had to stop as someone just grabbed his ass.

He turns his head and sees Albedo suddenly standing beside him. She entwines her fingers with his and stands there as if waiting for the rest of his explanation. It was funny to see her standing there like she didn't just grab his ass out of nowhere a second ago. It made Ainz chuckle and Nfirea confused as to what just happened since he didn't see what Albedo did.

Ainz finished his explanation of what a spa was and they headed for the last area of the ninth floor. Ainz heard Taylar promise Enri she could come to spend a spa day with her and Aureole another time. He noticed she was starting to look more and more outside of Nazarick for people to influence and teach.

He was kind of surprised she was doing this after her being so adamant that they didn't spend enough time in Nazarick helping those who were there. After they dealt with the invaders in a few days, they were having a meeting about how they were going to go about dealing with the Empire, Re-Estize Kingdom, and the war. He would have to ask her about it then. They teleported back to the tenth floor to show them the library.

"You have to learn how to read, write, and calculate being village chief now right Enri?" Taylar asks her

"Yes, Lady Taylar. The village chief and his wife have been helping me so far. I just wish I could learn faster so I wouldn't be such a bother to them." Enri replies

"Well, I was thinking you could spend some time here in the library learning all of that. We have someone who could teach you. Most humans would probably be terrified of him but I get the feeling you wouldn't mind learning from him. So what do you think?" Taylar says

"You have already done so much for me Lady Taylar. I don't think I could ask any more of you. I should learn how to do things on my own so I don't need to rely on your kindness all the time." Enri replies

"I really don't mind Enri. There is also another reason I want you to learn here." Taylar says and looks to Ainz.

"Yes, we were going to discuss this during dinner but I suppose now is as good a time as any." Ainz says and turns to face her. "We would like you to study here because what the old village chief can teach you won't be enough to run the city. We plan on making Carne the capital of our nation. You would be the mayor in that case, not a chief. We plan on making it at least the size of E-Rantel with maybe one unique feature to it." Ainz looks to Taylar for her to take over the conversation. Taylar turns to Enri again.

"Are you afraid of heights by any chance Enri?" she asks her

"The highest I have ever been had been the watchtower on top of the walls. I don't have a problem up that high. I think it is about fifty or sixty feet off the ground." Enri replies

"Well, how would you feel about living a thousand feet off the ground in a floating castle?" Taylar asks

"L-L-Live in a-a-a f-f-f-floating castle!" Enri can't help but yell at the ridiculous question that was just asked of her. Living in the sky, in a floating castle! What the hell!

"Is that too high off the ground?" Taylar asks

Enri can't help but wonder how Lady Taylar thought that might be the problem and not the fact that she just said Enri was going to be living in a floating castle. There wasn't even a castle or anything remotely resembling one near Carne at all. How in the world were they going to build one and how would they make it float!

"Regardless if you would like to live in a floating castle, we would like you to study here so you can learn to run a city instead of a village. Aureole will bring you here and send you home when your lessons are over. Unless of course, you wouldn't mind staying here for a couple of weeks while you have your lessons." Taylar says to break Enri out of her stupor.

"I-I-I would be honored, Lady Taylar." Enri says

"Good, I look forward to seeing you around here Enri." Taylar says

Taylar opens the door to the library and Nfirea can't help the squeak that escapes from his lips. This is by far the largest collection of books he has ever seen. Nfirea is pretty sure this is the largest library ever in history. There has to be over a hundred thousand books in this room. It is such a large number, it is hard for Nfirea to comprehend.

After a quick tour of the library and introduction to Titus which scared the crap out of Nfirea but Enri seemed to act like it was no big deal to be speaking with an Elder Lich, they left to get ready for dinner. A maid came and showed them to the rooms they had their clothes in and they went on their way to get ready for dinner.

Once Decrement had led Enri, Nemu, and Nfirea towards their guest rooms and was out of earshot, Ainz asked Taylar what he had been wanting to since she told him the schedule for tonight's dinner/tour with their guests.

"So I'm guessing this is all part of your plan to get Nfirea to tell Enri how he feels?"

"Kind of, it is more like if he won't man up in this situation then that's OK. I think who I have in mind would be better for Enri anyway. I guess we will see how it unfolds before dinner." Taylar says to him

"I'm surprised you have been spending so much time trying to help people outside of Nazarick. You were the one who told me we don't spend enough time here helping those from Nazarick to learn and grow." Ainz says

"Oh I spend plenty of time with everyone from Nazarick, but I need something else to occupy my time. I don't really have a role when we adventure. Neither you, Albedo, or Narberal has needed to be healed at all. I don't get into melee combat because you and Albedo kill everything, and if something does manage to sneak by you, Narberal obliterates it with magic. The villagers in Carne call me the Goddess of Love and Beauty. I might as well live up to the name since I have very little else to occupy my time at the moment." Taylar tells him

"If you want to take part in combat I will gladly let you take my place. I know you can handle yourself. There is no need for you to fill your time like that if you don't want to." Ainz says to her

"No, I don't mind. Being the Goddess of Love actually sounds pretty fun right about now." Taylar says

"Very well. If you change your mind, just let me know. Now, let's go get ready for dinner." Ainz says

"About that... Albedo and I are going to help Aureole get ready. You don't have to wait for us, just meet us there." Taylar says

"Really? Such a mean Queen, making your King go to dinner alone." Ainz pouts

"Oh, I'm sure you will survive without us for a little bit, and you know we like to make an entrance." Taylar smirks at him

"And I love seeing both of your entrances." Ainz smirks himself and teleports to his room before Taylar has a come back for that.

Enri had been led by Decrement to the 'guest room' she was told would be hers for the time being. She had to emphasize the guest room part and laugh to herself. This room was so luxurious she was pretty sure a king or queen would think these were the royal chambers in this place. She could only imagine what the royal chambers actually looked like if this is what they considered a guest room.

Once she entered the room, she saw a familiar face waiting for her inside. Just inside the room, standing there getting her things ready, was Claire. The maid who ran the salon in Nazarick that they had been shown earlier. Claire was certainly right when she told Enri at her house that she had much nicer things in Nazarick. Enri couldn't even fathom what most of the equipment was used for but it was certainly impressive when she saw it compared to what Claire brought with her to Carne Village.

"Enri! It's so good to see you again! I'm here to fix up your hair and show you how to use the shower if you wish to take one!" Claire says

"What's a shower?" Enri asks

"Oh its... well, it's better if I just show you. Follow me please." Claire says and leads her to the bathroom attached to the guest room.

Claire showed her how to use the shower, sink, and toilet in case she needed anything else and informed her she would wait in the next room for her to finish then they could start fixing her hair. Enri was amazed by the shower, Claire wasn't able to explain where the water went to or even really where it came from.

Enri just figured it was some sort of magic Lord Ainz, Lady Taylar, and Lady Albedo had come up with. This entire place was nothing short of a magical wonderland to Enri. She figured if she didn't know what something did, magic was the obvious reason.

Once Enri had finished her shower she dried off with the softest towel she had ever felt. She wished it was a little bigger, she would probably ask to take it home and use as a blanket. She made her way into her room for the day.

She had a very awkward conversation with Claire about underwear. The awkwardness of the conversation could be summed up by a part of the answer Claire gave Enri about a particular question.

"What does Lady Taylar and Lady Albedo usually wear?" Enri asked

"Well, Lady Taylar and Lady Albedo don't really wear underwear that much but when they do..." Claire had started and Enri had turned bright red in embarrassment.

That had made Enri quickly choose one that Claire had laid out for her that resembled almost shorts and were made of lace just like her dress for this evening. Once Enri had dressed and had her hair done by Claire, she was looking in the mirror in her room to make sure she looked the part for dinner tonight.

Everything they had been told by Lord Ainz and Lady Taylar during the tour today had Enri's head spinning. She was looking forward to being able to enjoy dinner and hopefully not mess anything up tonight. Aureole seemed particularly happy about dinner tonight.

Apparently, the main course and dessert tonight were her favorites and Enri was looking forward to trying them. She couldn't imagine what kind of food a princess would enjoy the most but it almost certainly going to be delicious if it was her favorite. As Enri was thinking about all of this, Claire came up to inspect her and give her the finishing touches to her look.

"I must say I am good! You might even turn Lord Ainz head tonight Enri!" Claire says

"I-I-I doubt that Claire but thank you for saying it." Enri replies

"Oh don't worry about it Enri. You might not think it but you are a beauty, especially by the standards of this world. Now, the finishing touches for your look." Claire says and pulls out a small rectangular box and opens it. "These are a gift from Lady Taylar, Lady Albedo, Lady Aureole, and Lord Ainz. They each picked out an item inside. They are yours to keep from now on. Maybe you can turn them into a family heirloom or something later on in life." Claire finishes

Enri looks inside the box and is floored by what she sees. Inside the box is a pair of earrings, a necklace, a bracelet, and a ring. All of them are made of what looks to be silver with blue and clear gems adorning them as well. If Enri had a guess, she thinks she could sell them and feed the village for probably a few years at the least.

"I-I-I can't accept those! They are way too valuable to be given to someone like me!" Enri protests to Claire

"Aren't you going to be the mayor of our majesties capitol?" Claire asks her

It is true that they told her they wanted her to be a mayor and not a village chief but technically, Enri hadn't really accepted the position yet. She supposed maybe agreeing to be taught in Nazarick might have seemed like she said yes, and could she really say no to anything her saviors asked of her?

"I am but..." Enri starts but is interrupted by Claire

"Oh, no buts Enri. You will certainly have to receive important guests as the mayor of the capital and what better way to show off your status then wearing jewelry that is worth more than most of their estates." Claire laughs at the end of that

"W-W-W-Worth more than most nobles estates!" Enri yells in disbelief.

"Well yes, I mean it is nothing money wise in the grand scheme of things to their majesties but I'm sure you could probably buy a noble manor or two in exchange for this set of jewelry." Claire calmly states like she is reciting the weather.

"How do you know what you could sell them for?" Enri asks

"Oh, well you know Yuri. She has been selling things in one of the human cities and has learned the pricing of things from that. She is one of our head maids and teaches everything she can to everyone so we can better serve their Majesties. It is delightful to be useful to them in ways other than what we were created for. Their majesties say it is a sign of our growth and potential and they want us to continue to grow so that we may be more helpful than ever before." Claire says excitedly

"It must be truly wonderful to be subjects of their Majesties. I can't wait until my village officially becomes a part of their kingdom. The nobles of Re-Estize act like we don't exist until it comes to harvest season then they are only worried about us shipping them enough of our harvest to feed themselves and don't care about how much we have to eat." Enri says to her

"Yes, they are truly a blessing to have as rulers as you will soon find out Enri. Now, let's get this jewelry on you and make sure it works with this outfit. I'm sure you will look absolutely perfect!" Claire says and helps Enri put it all on.

Once Enri and Claire had put everything on and Claire finished off her look with a blue rose in her hair, Enri stood in front of the mirror again for a last look. What she saw in the mirror was something she never thought she would see. Claire had been saying it for the better part of a day now but looking in the mirror now, Enri finally could say it to herself and mean it. She did look beautiful.

It was probably just Claire and her ability to work magic in her salon but Enri believed her right now. She thanked Claire again for all of her help and followed her out of the room to meet the maid that would escort her to dinner. When she stepped out of the room, she noticed four people walking down the hall towards her.

They kind of looked familiar to her but she couldn't really place them right now. She was certain she would remember the woman that was with them. She was almost as radiant as Lady Taylar was, even had on a similar dress to Lady Taylar, but there was no way she would forget someone that beautiful. The woman she had been staring at broke the silence first.

"Wow, looks like someone is dressed up for dinner huh Enri. You look fantastic! Doesn't she guys?" Ninya says

"I agree." Dyne says

"Certainly looking beautiful tonight, Lady Enri." Lukrut says

"..." Peter says nothing and just stares when they get to him in the line to compliment Enri. Enri breaks the awkward silence.

"I'm pretty sure this is all just Claire's doing. I'm usually just dressed as a simple village girl, and normally look nothing like this." Enri says.

She is trying to keep her eyes on Ninya because she can feel Peter staring at her and he still hasn't said anything. It was getting a bit awkward.

"You were just as beautiful dressed as a farmer!" Peter says

Peter finally got his shit together enough to speak to Enri instead of being trapped in a continuous loop his mind had formed since he laid eyes on her.

 _'Wow. Wow. Wow. Wow. Wow. Wow. Wow.'_ that was all Peter could think of when he saw Enri coming down the hall. Luckily, he gathered himself before his staring could be considered creepy, but what he said wasn't exactly smooth anyway.

"Oh, so you do know how to talk Peter." Ninya jokes with him. "Sorry about him. He is usually much better talking to people which is why we choose him as the leader. I think the only other time he was speechless was with Lady Taylar. You should take that as a compliment." Ninya says to Enri and Enri blushes. Peter was certainly a good looking man. Maybe all those things Claire was saying about her were true if even he didn't know what to say to her.

"I'm sorry, how do you know me, my lady?" she asks

"Oh right! I suppose I definitely look much different than the last time you saw me. The others do as well but not as drastically as myself. I'm not actually a Lady but a lot of people have been calling me that recently. I am Ninya, this is Dyne, Lukrut, and the silent one over there is our usually talkative leader Peter. We met you in Carne Village with Nfirea when we escorted him there." Ninya says to her.

"Oh! You are the Swords of Darkness right? But I don't remember there being a woman in your party." Enri says.

"Ninya was always a part of our group, she was just hiding that she was a girl. After Lady Taylar brought us back to life, there was no hiding it as you can tell." Peter says to Enri.

"Wait, you died?!" Enri says after what Peter had said finally sunk in.

"Yes, the same people who kidnapped Nfirea killed us when we tried to defend him. Lady Taylar brought us all back to life and we have been training in Nazarick ever since." Peter says

"Lady Taylar is as wonderful as she is beautiful. I feel blessed and nervous that she has taken an interest in me." Enri says to them

That statement gets a round of head nods from everyone except for Lukrut. He seems to be looking around before he nods in agreement. Ninya giggles a little bit and lets Enri in on the inside joke.

"Don't mind Lukrut. He was just making sure Lord Ainz wasn't around." she giggles again. "The first thing he did when we were brought back was hit on both the Queens right in front of Lord Ainz. Of course, Lord Ainz didn't appreciate that and let him know that. This is the result of some... talks... Lord Ainz had with him hehe." Ninya laughs

"You are either the bravest man I've ever met or the dumbest. I'm not quite sure which one yet." Enri says

"Spend another thirty seconds in his presence and the answer will be obvious." Peter says and this gets a round of laughter from everyone, even Lukrut.

Just as their laughter dies down, Enri hears another door behind her and turns to see Nfirea closing the door behind him, heading down the hall towards her. He was dressed much differently than normal. Instead of the usual alchemist getup he was always in, he was wearing a black button up long sleeve shirt, black pants, and black shoes. It was a much different look for Nfirea.

Nfirea was just about to shut his door when he heard the laughter from a little way down the hall. He looked down the hall and saw a group of people standing around having a nice laugh. The woman in the blue dress with her back turned caught his eye almost immediately.

The back of her dress was almost completely open and it was made of a blue lace material. He could tell there was some other fabric underneath that so the dress wasn't completely see-through, but it still didn't cover up much. Even living in E-Rantel, women usually didn't wear that little. Her hair was down her back, wavy golden blonde just flowing over her shoulders. He notices, as she is laughing and the light is bouncing off her hair, it is changing from golden to platinum blonde as she moves.

She finally turns towards him and Nfirea can't control his jaw-dropping at realizing who he was just staring at. It's Enri! She has on nice jewelry, her hair is not braided but almost wavy in its appearance, and the front of her dress is just as jaw-dropping. He is very surprised she chose to wear something like that. It wasn't like Enri, well, maybe it was. He hadn't exactly been paying much attention with all the alchemy he had been doing.

"Hey Nfirea!" Enri says

"H-H-H-HI!" Nfirea squeaks out and now he is at a complete loss for words.

"Hey Nfee!" Nemu says as she comes in and saves Nfirea. He waves to her awkwardly trying not to stare at Enri.

"You look amazing sis! Your dress is pretty!" Nemu says to Enri

"Thanks Nemu. Lady Taylar let me borrow it to wear for dinner. I'm glad you like it. You look very pretty too, Nemu." she says to her and Nemu gives her a beaming smile.

"Now that everyone has arrived, we shall make our way to the dining hall." Decrement says.

She felt she had done what the supreme one had told her and couldn't let them all converse together too long or the questions wouldn't get too involved. Everyone says their goodbyes and Nfirea isn't a fan of how Peter seems to keep complimenting Enri. He certainly didn't like the kiss on the hand he gave her as a goodbye. Then Enri blushed after he did it!

No, he didn't like that one bit!

 **In Taylar's bedroom... no Albedo's bedroom... no the craft room now?**

Taylar, Albedo, and Aureole are getting ready for dinner. Since not everything can be put on with a quick change data crystal, they were getting ready like you normally would for a formal dinner. Although at the moment, Aureole didn't really think someone was holding up their end of the deal.

"Mother!" Aureole says exasperated. "Can Aunt Albedo do it if you are just going to watch and not help?" she asks Taylar.

"Sorry baby girl." Taylar says still looking at the four screens displayed in front of her.

"Mother! Let Aunt Albedo zip up this stupid dress you are making me wear and you just watch your... ummm... I'm not exactly sure what you are doing with them but just watch please!" Aureole just turns a little and leaves her mother staring at the screen while Albedo zips up her dress for her.

"Well, I've been bored recently since there isn't much for me to do so I thought I'd create a little entertainment. Nfirea never leaves that damn lab so I got nothing to watch. I've just taken the steps to up my entertainment value and try my hand at this whole Goddess of Love thing." Taylar says.

"I have a lot of stuff saved you could watch mother." Aureole says to her

"I don't want to watch that stuff. It's way too boring. Same old power hungry people plotting and scheming. I need variety baby." Taylar says to her

"Well, didn't father catch something watching it that changed your plans for a certain kingdom?" Aureole reminds her.

"Of course he did but it is still boring. That is why I leave it to him. It's no wonder where you get it from! I have no idea how you two can watch the same thing over and over again and not be bored to death!" Taylar replies to her

"Do you really think I'm like father?" Aureole looks at her with excitement in her eyes being compared to Ainz.

"All you're missing is black armor, a scythe, and battle mode baby and you are your fathers spitting image in looks and personality hehe." Taylar giggles at the expression Aureole gives her for that statement.

"What Goddess of Love thing were you talking about?" Albedo finally says while making sure Aureole looked perfect.

"Oh, I thought I told you this before you went to get Enri. Apparently, we got our own god or goddess titles from some people. Somehow we both got Goddess of Beauty. I'm not really sure how that works but I also got Love while you got Desire. Can't lie, I'm kinda jealous you got desire." Taylar giggles a bit at that.

"So, you're watching them to see if Enri will fall in love with one of them?" Albedo asks

"Just giving the girl options and me some entertainment. I'm personally pulling for Peter but as long as the girl is happy, I'm fine with whatever happens." Taylar replies

"I like Enri! Are you really going to let me teach her battle strategies?" Aureole asks

"Yes I am. She has the same commander class you do she just isn't a genius at it. I'm hoping with you teaching her, she can get your legendary commander class and it would be a huge bonus if it was genius level since you are teaching her." Taylar tells her

"Anddddd done!" Albedo says as she ties the white ribbon at the end of Aureole braid.

"I've never seen your hair like that Aureole. Why the change?" Taylar asks

"Enri had her hair like this and I liked it. I thought I'd give it a chance, what do you think?" Aureole asks

"I love it baby girl. Let's head out before your father starts looking for us." Taylar says to her

Ainz was the first one to arrive outside the door of the dining room. Usually, he would take his time and walk but with Taylar, Albedo, and Aureole all getting ready without him, he decided to just teleport to the door. Just as he arrived and Fiore was greeting him and opening the door for him, he saw Decrement coming down the hall with Nemu, Enri, and Nfirea in tow for their dinner.

"Lord Ainz." Decrement greets him with a bow and Nemu, Enri, and Nfirea all join in on the welcome with a bow or courtesy.

"Decrement, thank you for guiding our guests." Ainz says to the maid "Nemu, you look cute this evening." Ainz tells her and turns to Enri. "Enri, you look very beautiful tonight." he gives her hand a kiss just like Peter did and she blushes again.

"Th-Th-Thank you, Lord Ainz!" Enri says

"Nfirea, I like your outfit. And, I'm not just saying that because I'm wearing the same thing." Ainz says and laughs at the end while extending his hand to shake Nfirea's. "Glad you all got to clean up for dinner. Taylar, Albedo, and Aureole should be here shortly. Why don't we go inside and take a seat while we wait for them?" Ainz says to them and they follow him inside.

They all take a seat inside and start up some small talk. Well, Nemu started talking and since Enri and Nfirea really didn't know what to say to Lord Ainz, they didn't stop her and let her ask away. Ainz was rather enjoying his conversation with Nemu. She was a very curious little girl and didn't seem intimidated at all no matter where she was.

Just looking at her excited face asking all her questions while just about everyone else was terrified to even ask him for directions was a breath of fresh air for him. Nemu's question about talking carrots on the sixth floor was interrupted by the doors opening once again and Taylar, Albedo, and Aureole stepping inside for dinner.

It had taken Ainz a while to stop his jaw from dropping every time he laid eyes on Taylar and Albedo when they first came here. He struggled with it even to this day when he saw them in their everyday attire. What he saw them both wearing this night, there was no stopping his jaw almost hitting the floor. It wasn't until he looked at Aureole and saw her wearing something he would approve of his sixteen-year-old daughter wearing that he was able to close his mouth.

Taylar was wearing a long, red formal dress. The top was all red lace and unlike Enri's lace dress, there was almost no other fabric behind it to hide her body. The lace didn't make up a particular design but was perfectly made to hide everything she needed to but leave little the imagination. The bottom of her dress was made of a flowing red silk that moved effortlessly as though there was a constant breeze blowing towards her, and the slit up the left side of her dress reached almost to her hip. The large high heels Taylar was wearing just showed off her perfect legs and Ainz had a feeling that dress wouldn't last long once dinner was over.

Albedo's dress was completely different but no less sexy at all. She had on a black formal dress that, unlike Taylar's, didn't flow at all. It was made of a black lace and see-through material on top. The lace design came up from her hips on the left and right side of her dress. It was barely enough material to cover her chest. There was a black material around her neck that looked like a collar and the see-through material was attached to that up the top. The dress had no sleeves at all so very little over her was covered from the waist up. The bottom of her dress was very form fitting black material that hugged her curves to perfection. At the very bottom, the dress flowed a little for easier movement but other than that it was like a second skin on her.

Luckily for Ainz, Aureole decided to wear a dress he wholeheartedly approved of. It was a red and black silk dress that covered up everything and even went all the way down to almost touching the floor. The only skin showing was her arms and shoulders because the dress had no sleeves. The top was red and right around her midsection, the dress was black all the way down to the bottom. There was no slit and the skirt was flowing so she could walk properly. Ainz was very grateful for this development. If she would have come here wearing something like Taylar or Albedo, he would have either sent her back to change or told Nfirea he had to eat dinner in another room!

After Ainz greeted his Queens and they all took their seats, dinner started being served. Ainz wasn't paying much attention to what they were serving tonight. To be honest, he rarely did know what he was eating. It didn't really matter to him, everything they made in Nazarick was delicious and he never had a reason to ask.

He was stealing glances at Taylar and Albedo throughout the entire meal. No one would blame him of course, even Enri was gawking when they entered the room. He did notice Taylar though continuously glancing at Albedo. It was the same look she had been giving her all day. It didn't look like she was checking her out like Ainz was. It looked like she wanted to tell her something but couldn't bring herself to do it.

He figured when they went to change without him, she would have told her since she had been doing it all day but by the look she was giving her, she didn't. He wanted to ask her to just say it already but there had to be a reason she wasn't inclined to say anything at this moment. Dinner was delicious as always and Aureole's loud exclamation at her dragon steak was cute but very expected. He wasn't quite sure why she loved dragon steak so much but it certainly made her happy.

Once they had finally finished dinner it was time to see off their guests. It had been a good time just sitting down and sharing a meal with someone. Honestly, Ainz enjoyed talking to Nemu. Children didn't really have a filter and even if she saw Ainz as some sort of God, she asked anything that came to her mind. Ainz never thought he would enjoy a conversation with a ten-year-old but Nemu shattered all those expectations. Before they sent them off through the gate with Yuri, they had one more thing for Enri and Carne Village as a whole.

"Thank you so much for dinner tonight Lord Ainz, Lady Taylar, Lady Albedo, and Lady Aureole. It was an honor to dine with you." Enri says and Nfirea gives the same sentiment.

"It was our pleasure as well Enri. Just remember, in a week someone will be by to come and get you to start your lessons then. So make sure the village is in good shape for you to leave for a few weeks. If there is an emergency, we can get you there quickly if need be." Taylar says to her.

"Thank you again for the opportunity Lady Taylar." Enri says and bows.

"Think nothing of it Enri. We will turn you into the best mayor this world has ever seen! Oh, and before you go, I believe Ainz has something for you." Taylar says to her

"I-I-I can't accept another gift! You have given me too much a-a-already!" Enri exclaims.

"Well, most of that stuff was from Taylar. The dress, the lessons, Claire," _'your introduction to Peter.'_ he thinks but doesn't say. "and this is more for the whole village."

As Ainz finishes his statement a Gate opens up next to him and out steps a giant, black, hulking, incarnation of death. Nfirea gets a fearful look quickly but then realizes where he is and recovers enough not to look terrified. Enri and Nemu on the other hand just stare up at him with a smile. Enri has no idea how she knows this but this is the knight from when their village was saved. The one Lord Ainz created to protect their village from the Slaine Theocracy.

"With the twenty goblins you have summoned, the few villagers, and one ex-adventurer you have, that will not be enough to hold off even a small military unit. We will not always be around to save you so I have instructed this Death Knight to follow all of your orders Enri. The only ones whose orders will override yours are mine, Taylar, Albedo, and Aureole. It will listen to your orders even over Lupus Regina." Ainz says to her

"Thank you Lord Ainz!" Enri says

"It is just another step to keeping Carne safe Enri. I hope you enjoyed dinner and we look forward to seeing you in a week." Ainz replies

"Dinner was fantastic Lord Ainz. Now I know why Aureole likes dragon steak so much." Enri says to him and Ainz chuckles at that.

"Aureole, you may send them home now." Ainz says to her

"See you soon Enri!" Aureole says before she casts her teleportation spell to send them back to Carne Village.

"Well, I certainly want to change out of this getup. You two want to change right?" Ainz asks

"You go on ahead and we will be there in a minute. I need to talk to Albedo for a minute." Taylar says.

Ainz figures this is a good thing and now he doesn't have to worry about asking Taylar later what she had wanted to tell Albedo all day. He gives them both a quick kiss and one for Aureole on her forehead and teleports outside their bedroom.

"What do you need to speak about Taylar?" Albedo asks curiously as Aureole teleports to change as well.

"How have you been feeling lately Albedo?" Taylar asks and Albedo gets a confused look on her face.

"I've been feeling fine Taylar. Same as I always have, why do you ask?" Albedo says

"Well, I can't be 100% certain about this but I am at least 99% sure. You know I can sense someone's life force right?" Taylar asks her

"Yes, of course, it is one of your powers for being the Supreme Being of Life." Albedo says

"Well, I sense three life forces coming from you." Taylar tells her seeing if she will catch on. It seems Albedo figured it out after her words sunk in.

"You mean..." Albedo gets a joyful expression on her face.

"Yes, I believe you are going to be having twins." Taylar says with a big smile on her face as Albedo tackles her out of happiness with a beaming smile on her face.

* * *

Hope you liked the chapter... there were a few places I thought I could do better but I'm happy with the chapter overall... In case you missed the warning up top, I will be editing this chapter after two weeks and switching the end of the last chapter and beginning of this chapter since I think it would flow together better as suggested by gerend. I have started working on the next chapter and will hopefully have it to you in a few weeks... not sure when it will be done but I will have it posted eventually... Next chapter is... The Invaders of The Great Tomb... until then!

 **Super Tier Spells** **:**

 **Damnation** \- Super tier spell designed to clear part of a battlefield in an instant. Caster selects the area of effect anywhere from a one-foot radius all the way up to one thousand feet. Any target inside this area must resist the effect or be dragged into one of the Nine Layers of Hell. The layer is selected by the caster. Ten-minute cool down like most Super Tier Spells.

 **Hellball** \- Offensive Super Tier Spell. Unlike most other Super Tier Spells this Super Tier Spell has an instantaneous cast time. It is a one hundred twenty foot radius ball of energy. The ball is composed of each element (Fire, Cold, Elec, Acid, Sonic, Force). When the Hellball impacts its target or area, it explodes into three times the radius and everyone in the area must resist each element or be dealt the full damage of each element even allies. Instant cast time comes with a downside, this one is that once Hellball is cast, unlike other Super Tier Spells that have only a ten-minute cool down, this spell has a one-hour cool down.


	17. The Invaders Of The Great Tomb

Disclaimer: I do not own anything (except my OC)

"Talking"

 _'Thinking'_

{Message}

(Telepathy)

 ***SPELL/ABILITY/MARTIAL ART***

 ***[METAMAGIC]***

 **A/N:** To make up for being almost two weeks behind schedule on my release I give you a 28K word chapter for your enjoyment... I also wanted to say thanks to everyone for reading my story... we went over 100k views right before I posted chapter 16 and last time I checked about a week ago, it was over 115k, and now we are closing in on 700 followers and 600 favorites! like I said, thanks for everyone who kept up with my story and I'm glad to see you keep coming back for new chapters! I really appreciate those who are still reading after having to wait a month or more per chapter. Unfortunately, my new four-day schedule at work is still nowhere in sight and I am back to working six days a week so that is the reason for the delay. Once again, thanks for coming back for more and now, let's get to the review replies...

 **Guests:** I have noticed that people who like to leave hateful reviews only do so when they can post as an anonymous guest so no one can reply... well, I'll keep deleting your reviews until you have the balls to post one to an actual profile and not be a keyboard tough guy who hides behind an anonymous name... I see they are all about the same thing too... you don't like that I brought back the Swords of Darkness... I wonder though, have you ever actually read Overlord? You say good people die for a reason, and you will see in this chapter that indeed I do kill people... However, Swords of Darkness deaths in Overlord truly served no purpose... Ainz even says their deaths are a waste in the LNs (To the person who said Shalltear was one of the good guys who needed to die... You do know that Ainz and everyone from Nazarick are the bad guys right?)... so if you don't like the way I go about telling my version of Overlord, it is quite simple... DON'T READ MY STORY! I read a lot of fanfics I don't like... I don't comment on how terrible they are or run my mouth about the writer, I simply stop reading the story... everyone has their own way to go about their fanfiction writing... I read a lot of GoT fanfics and they are all angsty as fucking hell... I need a little sunshine and rainbows in my fanfics so that is what you will get... I don't really care if you like it or not... read something else and move your hateful ass along... no one cares what you think, you are not special, and your opinion means less than shit to me so please, just fuck off and have a nice day :-)

 **pwashington:** I'll certainly keep up the D&D references/spells/classes/etc but for the other stuff you asked for lol... you'll have to read falling to temptation or a similar story lmao... Obviously, I occasionally post a lemon but lust potions and bondage are going a little too far with this story

 **Overlord-addict:** I'm sure you will enjoy this chapter based off your comments lol

 **T-B-R:** a little more Albedo/Nazarick reaction at the beginning of this chapter... hope you like it

 **Thristan:** Life is starting to get there... now instead of having to work 6 days a week, I only have to work 6 days a week once a month so it is starting to unwind a bit for me... thanks for the concern... the company I work for decided the only way to get rid of the overtime was to create a fourth shift that ran over the weekend plus Monday... I volunteered for it so when it starts, I'll only be working four days a week and will have more time to write.

 **gerend:** I'm glad you liked the last chapter and I thought making the dinner more detailed would make for a better chapter than cramming the dinner and invaders into one chapter... I had to pamper Enri a bit out of, honestly, pure bias lol... if it wasn't for Neia, Enri would be my favorite NW character (Renner being a close 3rd)... also, thanks again for the suggestion on how chapter 15 was broken up a little too much, I will probably have already done it by the time this chapter is posted but I edited chapters 15 and 16 because of your previous suggestion... so now Blue Roses' fate is at the end of chapter 15 and the scene with Shalltear is the start of chapter 16

 **DarkAeroSage:** Good to see you liked the dinner like everyone else... still deciding on the whole Enri/Peter or Enri/Nfirea thing but you'll see moments in the next couple chapters where I work it out in the story instead of just in my head... it was meant to be in the last chapter but I got carried away with the dialogue for the dinner chapter so Invaders is this chapter and you can see what I did with the ideas we were talking about with Arche... hope you like what I decided on

 **Eltyr:** You get to find out at the start of the chapter :-)

 **Spacemonkey777:** The fun is never over with Albedo :-)

 **Callsigngod:** Thanks for enjoying my story... I don't plan on Evileye joining anyone but Blue Rose but hey, you never know... I do like to do things differently so maybe I'll take you up on that someday

 **rmarcano321:** Thanks for all the comments but you really only asked two questions so I'll answer them... Shi Empire yes... Shi means Death in Kanji that is why I picked that name since Sakura Empire I saw used in another fanfic was already taken... Why did I create Taylar? well, I wanted an OC for my Overlord fanfic... I wanted to change Ainz race to something that wasn't just a skeleton but keep him the Supreme Overlord of Death and I figured making basically his polar opposite as a female would be a good idea... it also helps that my dorky ass has been playing a cleric in D&D since I was a teenager and I'm now in my thirties so I have a good idea what a healer type is capable of so it makes spell casting, abilities, skills, etc easy to think up

 **Warflower:** In-game her name is Taylar (one of many french words for angel according to the internet lol) IRL her name was Meiko figured it was appropriate to name her that since her class in Yggdrasil was a Miko Priestess

 **Anagennisi:** You have no idea how bad I want to just skip straight to Neia lol... but unfortunately, things must be set in motion beforehand to make aiding the Holy Kingdom an option for those of Nazarick aka they have to be their last resort so I need to wait on that no matter how much I don't want to... I doubt it will be as long as it is in the light novels but I haven't gotten that far yet so we will see

 **GreenEggandHam:** I'm glad you are liking my fanfic... This answer will be, quite frankly, disappointing but I just wanted to get the relationship over with at the start... there will be others but it will take much longer so something to look forward too I suppose lol... I doubt I'll be any good at building it up... I'm not exactly the romantic type but I'll give it a shot... I also read a ton of fanfics on AO3... more than I do on fanfic net but as someone who posts stories, fanfiction is the easiest to use in my opinion... I also post this on AO3 and Wattpad but it is usually a couple of days after I do it on fanfiction because it is a pain in the ass... it isn't uploading a doc or simply copy and paste like fanfiction is... thanks for reading though no matter on what site!

Next chapter time!

* * *

 **Royal Suite, 10th Floor, Nazarick...**

Ainz had just teleported from the dining room to outside their bedroom so he could change out of his current attire. As he made his way into the bedroom he couldn't help but think that dinner had gone very well.

He had convinced Nfirea that it was pointless to try and sell the newly created potion since he could not find the necessary ingredients unless they were given to him by Ainz. Taylar had done a pretty thorough job of convincing Enri that she was very suited for the task of running a city instead of a village. And Nemu, well, Ainz enjoyed her company probably the most.

Children were unfiltered and she wasn't intimidated by him in the least. Not to mention it seemed Aureole took a liking to Enri. It would be great for her to have a genuine friend since everyone in Nazarick treated her like a princess or the heir of Nazarick.

And not that he cared much but Taylar's plan to introduce Enri to Peter had seemed to go off without a hitch also. He wasn't too concerned with that aspect of the dinner because he still wasn't quite sure what Taylar was doing with all these New Worlder's that she had been advising, helping, or pushing in a certain direction.

He wondered if she was simply doing it because she wanted to see how powerful a child would be if Enri and Peter happened to go that route or if she really was just hoping for Enri to find love somewhere in this world. She was pretty adamant about taking on her new role as the Goddess of Love.

Ainz, just like Taylar, was not one for religion, but in this New World, it seemed as though they were going to be looked at as gods regardless of how many times they denied they were such. It led them to have a very interesting conversation about it, and they decided it was a great way to not only spread their names but also to get people of this world to follow them without having to lift so much as a finger.

It seemed Taylar was wholeheartedly committed to this and was starting to get into really being a Goddess in the eyes of the people of this world. It was quite easy for Albedo to slip into the Goddess role everyone has claimed her to be. The Goddess of Beauty and Desire was a pretty simple one by Ainz' account. All Albedo had to do was remain beautiful and desirable. That was certainly going to be an easy task for her. All anyone had to do was lay eyes on her and she would live up to her new titles.

He certainly had no problem with what they were doing now, but if anyone thought they would lay a hand on his two Goddesses he would certainly teach them through immense amounts of pain that no one was allowed to touch them not named Ainz.

Ainz God role was going to be pretty simple. They styled Ainz as the God of Death, all he had to do was kill and he would be fulfilling his duties as a god. He was pretty excited about that. Nothing complicated to do for him just do what he does best and he would live up to his titles. He should probably try and add another title to that just as Taylar and Albedo had two. He knew it would be easy to be the God of Death but he really didn't want to be remembered just as the guy who killed everyone.

Ainz was finally out of those blasted clothes and had just started putting on more comfortable clothes when he heard the door open. He figured it had to be Taylar and Albedo since no one else would enter this room without knocking first. He was quite excited to gawk at them in their dresses without children being around so he could fully appreciate what they both wore tonight.

As he turned his head towards the door, he saw a streak of black then all of a sudden, he was staring up at the ceiling. He had no idea what had just happened but something was holding him down and damn near crushing his ribs. If he wasn't a level 100, he was sure he would have probably been squeezed into a pancake with how hard someone was doing it right now.

He managed to look down at his chest to see what was going on right now. He caught a glimpse of Taylar standing just inside the door as she closed it with a smile on her face. The quick look he got of her just confirmed that the dress she was wearing should be considered a lethal weapon. If it wasn't for his curiosity to figure out who was squeezing him to death he probably would have never taken his eyes off of Taylar.

When he finally did look down, what he figured happened was exactly what did happen. Albedo had burst into the room and tackled him onto the bed in a bone-crushing hug. He was pretty sure that was what happened to begin with but this made it pretty obvious. Albedo had been very good at controlling her emotional outbursts since Ainz and Taylar had brought her into this relationship but it seemed whatever they had talked about had sent Albedo's emotions into overdrive.

He wrapped his arms around Albedo to hug her back and was about to ask Taylar what had gotten into her when he noticed Albedo was crying. She wasn't doing it audibly. There was no sobbing, sniffling, or choked back tears but they were streaming down her beautiful face all the same. It made him a little worried because there wasn't anything he could possibly think of that would make Albedo cry like this.

"Albedo, what's wrong love? Why are you crying?" Ainz asks her

"I-I-I-I..." that is all Albedo can get out at the moment so Ainz looks at Taylar.

"Taylar... what's going on with Albedo?" he asks her

"I would love to tell you but I think Albedo should be the one to tell you." Taylar says to him

Albedo finally collects herself enough to stop crushing Ainz in her hug and sits up straddling his waist. She still hasn't said anything and is just staring down at Ainz. She still has tears streaming down her face and the look she is giving Ainz is one of nothing but true loving devotion. Taylar comes up from behind Albedo and straddles Ainz' legs so she is looking over Albedo's shoulder right down at Ainz.

"Go on, tell him why you are so happy Albedo." Taylar says to her

"I'M PREGNANT!" Albedo shouts as she can't contain it anymore and has trouble controlling the level of her voice with how much excitement is running through her right now.

As the words sink into Ainz brain a smile stretches over his face from ear to ear. He sits up and wraps his arms around Albedo and Taylar and hugs them both. He realizes what he is doing and quickly drops his arms down to his side and looks at Albedo with concern on his face.

"Did I just squeeze too hard? I didn't hurt the baby did I? Shouldn't you be lying down? Do you need anything? Are you hungry? Thirsty? Need a blanket? Are you sic..." Taylar has finally had enough of his rambling and cuts him off.

"Ainz! Albedo isn't some porcelain doll. She is not going to break if you hug her. You are already acting like an overprotective dotting father and you just found out. I'm sure if she needs something she will let us know. How about we enjoy this before you start being the concerned daddy?" she tells him in a not so loving tone.

"Of course, sorry, it is just... well..."

"We know..." Albedo says to him as she covers her stomach with both her hands. "and it's babies, my love. Taylar said it is going to be twins." Albedo finishes with the beaming smile that hasn't left her face since Taylar told her.

Ainz giant smile returns to his face. "You are right. We should celebrate. I'll have everyone gather in the throne room and announce it to them. I will get Yuri Alpha to be your midwife. I know Yamaiko created her with those skills then we can..."

"Ainz!" Taylar yells at him and snaps him out of his rambling. "What did I just say! We can worry about everyone in Nazarick tomorrow. We..." Taylar motions between the three of them. "are going to celebrate tonight. Considering the occasion, I think we should let Albedo pick the positions tonight." Taylar smirks as she finishes.

"Hold that thought!" Ainz says quickly as he sees Albedo and Taylar start whispering to each other with mischievous smiles on their faces.

{Demiurge.}

{How can I be of service Lord Ainz?}

{I need you to gather all of Nazarick in the throne room at 7:00 a.m. tomorrow morning.}

{Of course Lord Ainz. If all of Nazarick is to be there should I leave no security at all?}

{I will give you... "What? How am I even supposed to hold that position?... What do you mean that is what wings are for?" I'll give you command of 100 of my created Death Knights for security and their commander.}

{O-Of course Lord Ainz.}

{"Wait! You want to try what?!" Ummm, Demiurge make that 9:00 a.m.}

{As you command Lord Ai-} and the message abruptly ends.

It was morning time in Nazarick as Ainz stood at the foot of the bed. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the magnificent sight before him. The only time in the last fifteen minutes he looked away was when he took a picture with the command console and walked over to transfer it to one of the picture frames on one of the nightstands beside the bed.

Inside Nazarick, Ainz could still take photos and videos using the command console but as soon as he left Nazarick, the console would disappear and he couldn't access it at all. He was hoping to take pictures and videos of the outside world and show it to those inside Nazarick who had never been outside yet.

Most of them had no idea about the outside world except what was told to them by the few who had ventured out so far. He also figured out that was why he thought Increment was so smitten with Peter. He thought she had genuine feelings for him but realized it was actually excitement. Peter would tell her any story he could remember from the outside world when he was traveling as an adventurer.

Ainz snaps back to reality at what he is looking at. Albedo and Taylar are still sleeping in bed, not a single inch of clothing on either of them. His male ego will certainly take credit for them being so exhausted this morning.

Albedo is laying on her back with Taylar snuggled right up on her left side. The covers were pulled up to their waists, Taylar's left hand is protectively laying over Albedo's stomach, and Albedo's right hand is laying over top of Taylar's.

Ainz has already contemplated casting Time Stop repeatedly until he ran out of MP wondering how long he could make this last for, but he ultimately decided against it. He just resigned himself to wait until they woke up on their own.

He got twenty minutes of staring at them like a love-struck fool protagonist in a romance story before they started to stir. He noticed the furrowing of their brows, the change in their breathing, their eyes fluttering, and the small twitches he now knew as the telltale signs they were about to wake up.

He moved his way gently onto the bed and made his way towards both of them. He first kissed the back of Albedo's hand that was resting on Taylar's. He then moved up and kissed Taylar on her forehead then finally, made his way to Albedo and did the same to her. When he looked down after the final kiss, he saw Taylar and Albedo looking up at him smiling.

"I'm glad you two are finally awake. I was starting to lose the battle within myself to freeze time at the sight of you two." he says.

He smiles at both of them and looks down at their overlapping hands. Taylar starts to move her hand and Ainz is about to frown, but his worry is all for naught. Taylar moves her hand but simply intertwined her fingers with Albedo's and rests them back on her stomach.

Ainz was joyful that Taylar seemed just as happy, if not more so, at this revelation as he was. He thought she might be a little upset since Albedo was pregnant and she wasn't, but he remembered what she said when he asked her about it.

"No I'm not upset, I'm as happy as you are. I can't really explain it but I think I'm not pregnant because I'm not ready yet. There is much we have to do and we have plenty of time for all of that. It is even better now because we both get to experience it but I don't have to get fat yet." she giggles for a moment before continuing. "I think as soon as I'm ready, it will happen for me."

"I'm glad Taylar. I was a little worried, to be honest." Ainz said to her

"Don't be, my love. I will love any children you have with Albedo as my own. I will love them just like I do Aureole or any other children we may have in the future. We are all in this together." she replied

Taylar grabs Ainz right hand and puts it over top of their intertwined fingers to snap him out of his flashback. He can't help the ear to ear grin that escapes every time he looks at the scene. He really doesn't want to leave this room or this moment, but duty calls. Well, informing Nazarick of this new development is first on the agenda for the day, then it is time for duty.

"I'd love to stay here all day but it is time to get ready to let everyone in Nazarick know of our good news. I also have to inform some of them of their new roles because of this development." Ainz tells them

"And what new roles do you speak of, my love?" Albedo asks him

"You are getting a midwife of course." Ainz tells her

"You know I don't need one, my love. At least, not right now anyhow." she tells him

"Oh you do, and we have the perfect person to fill that role. All I have to do now is figure out how to get her integrated into The Forsaken so she can come with us when we take on our adventurer persona's." Albedo is about to protest again but Ainz stops her with a hand and continues.

"There is no room for argument here Albedo. If you don't want me to be so overprotective then allow me this. If I know you have someone with you at all times who knows what to look for if something goes wrong, I will not be as overbearing. Well, I'll try to lessen it a little, I promise." he finishes with a little grin.

"Just let him have this Albedo. You know our Momonga will be incredibly annoying to you, asking if you are alright every ten seconds if you don't give him this." Taylar says to Albedo.

"Fine." Albedo relents and smiles at Ainz. "But I need a proper good morning kiss. My lips desperately need the attention."

Ainz has no problem giving in to her request and gives Albedo a proper good morning kiss. Well, he intended to but Albedo was not exactly content with a peck on the lips and quickly trapped him with her tongue in his mouth. When he finally did get to breathe, Taylar wanted the same attention and he had to end it before he wanted to before this got more heated and led to them being late, yet again.

When they finally got ready and arrived at the Throne Room, it was packed to almost capacity. The only places where there wasn't a being of Nazarick placed was the carpet leading to the thrones and the area in front where he called those he wanted to speak to directly. He even spotted the Swords of Darkness, Tsuare, and Shalltear's favorite new pet, a still dominated Brain Unglaus.

He regally made his way to his throne as he always did with both of his Queens at his side. Taylar had the same smile she always wore on her face, but Albedo was a different story. She hadn't stopped beaming since last night, and he doubted that would change any time soon.

Once Ainz, Taylar, and Albedo had taken their seats, Ainz was going to call for silence, but that was apparently unnecessary. The entire Throne Room was silent waiting for him to speak. Everyone wondered why Lord Ainz had called them here, but large gatherings to let everyone know the future of Nazarick were becoming quite frequent lately. They all just assumed it was another layer that was going to be added to the supreme one's plans.

"Thank you all for gathering here on such short notice. As you are aware, we will be leaving for the Baharuth Empire tomorrow to escort the invaders to Nazarick." these words earned scowls and angry looks all around the room. "Believe me, I feel the same as all of you do, but we must use this opportunity to not only test our defenses but also give us the means to begin our conquest of this world. I won't bore all of you with what a casus belli is or why we aren't simply crushing everyone under our boot, just know that this is the way things need to be done in this world for now."

Ainz pauses for a moment and takes a look at the crowd. He sees looks of either understanding or bewilderment staring back at him. He was now very glad he didn't need to explain casus belli to Nazarick for that would take too long, and he had much more important information to tell them anyway so he got back to it.

"The reason for us being here this morning is for an announcement I wish for all of you to hear from me, well us." he motions to Albedo and Taylar. "Before we get to that though, there is something else we must take care of. Sebas, Yuri, and Pestonya please come forward."

All three of them step forward, Sebas and Yuri from where the Pleiades are located and Pestonya from the head of the homunculi maids. They all arrive at the base of the throne at the same time and kneel before Ainz.

"How may we serve you, Lord Ainz." the say in unison

It still unnerved him a little with how programmed most of the NPCs still acted. Perfect unison like that was nothing but their settings. He had noticed Taylar was very right when she said they needed to spend more time with those from Nazarick.

He had only noticed three NPCs that were really starting to act outside their settings and it couldn't have been a coincidence that they were the three they interacted with the most. Albedo, Narberal Gamma, and Lupus Regina.

Albedo was obviously the one who had changed the most so far. She still had some spats with Shalltear here and there and demanded excellence from everyone who served Nazarick. The fact she actually took a liking to a human child was the most telling. He wasn't quite sure what the interest with Nemu was but he didn't mind it. He actually took quite a liking to her himself and just attributed it to her wanting to be a mother.

Narberal Gamma was another story altogether but she was much changed as well. While she didn't go as far as actually liking a human being as Albedo had, she at least interacted with the humans around her with less hatred. Instead of the murderous glare she shot every person who tried to interact with her not from Nazarick, she answered their questions even if the answers were short with a blank expression on her face. It was a huge step up in Ainz opinion from where she was when they arrived here.

Lupus Regina was also a completely different story than the first two but changed none the less. When Ainz found out the reason for her change in behavior he almost wanted to laugh. Lupus Regina was trying to grow to impress her hero, Taylar. She took an actual interest in Enri and Nemu since Taylar had made it pretty clear she was grooming the girl for something. He wondered what Lupus Regina's reaction would be if he told her Taylar thought she was as beautiful as Albedo. He was afraid her head might explode so he'd not be telling her that any time soon.

He didn't mention Yuri Alpha but it would be hard to tell if she changed much. She had spent a lot of time in E-Rantel selling potions to customers so she had a lot of interaction with those not from Nazarick. The problem was how she was created. Yuri was essentially the ultimate mother hen, she treated everyone with respect who deserved it regardless of race. It was simply the way Yamaiko created her so noticing changes with her was a lot more difficult than the other denizens of Nazarick.

"Rise." they all stand at Lord Ainz command. "Yuri Alpha, I know you have duties between the maids of Nazarick, the Pleiades, and the shop in E-Rantel. I want for you to inform Pestonya of all your duties in regards to the maids that maintain Nazarick, let Sebas know of your combat training with the Pleiades, and finally, we will let you know who will replace you at the shop in E-Rantel and wish for you to teach them all they will need to know to run the shop in your absence. You have one week until we deal with the Invaders to do this." Ainz states

The farther along Ainz got into his command the more Yuri's face fell. She had obviously done something to displease Lord Ainz if he was taking away all of her responsibilities. She wracked her brain hard to figure out where she had failed and disappointed Lord Ainz so greatly but nothing came to mind. She obviously can not think on the deep level her Lord can, and wished to ask of her failure but did not want to disappoint Lord Ainz again for not already realizing her mistake. She was so lost in thought, she almost missed the rest of what Lord Ainz said to her.

"Do not think of this as some sort of punishment, Yuri. You have been a great asset to Nazarick and have done more than needed for your position. You will still have time to train the Pleiades and oversee some of the duties in Nazarick, but I have a much more important job for you. I want it to be your first priority, all your other duties will come second to this one. Do you understand?" Ainz asks her

"Of course, Lord Ainz. I will do my utmost to not disappoint you in any way! What shall my new duties be, my lord?" Yuri says to him

"Your new duties are the reason for this meeting with all of Nazarick present, and the announcement Albedo, Taylar, and I wish to share with all of you." Ainz says as he sweeps his hand across the crowd to show he means everyone. "You shall be Albedo's midwife for the duration of her pregnancy." Ainz finishes abruptly.

The Throne Room goes dead silent at Lord Ainz statement and no one makes a sound as they digest what the supreme being just said to them. It doesn't take very long for the words to sink in, and quickly everyone in the Throne Room starts cheering loudly in their own way.

Dragons are hopping from foot to foot almost dancing while they roar at the sky, the homunculi maids are all on the verge of tears, the floor guardians and the Pleiades are cheering loudly and smiling, and he even thinks some of his created undead are trying to smile a bit at the news of Nazarick gaining more members of the royal family. Everyone looked particularly happy at the news everywhere he looked. Shalltear didn't look as excited as everyone else but she was smiling anyway.

Ainz sees the question form in Yuri's eyes before she even thinks to ask it. For he also had the same worries when he was told after his initial happiness wore off. He wanted Yuri to ask her question so everyone in Nazarick would know and realize how unlikely this was.

"Lord Ainz, I am completely overjoyed for your faith in me to look after Lady Albedo and your future child, but..." Yuri trails off and Ainz wants her to continue so he finishes for her.

"But... you were given the knowledge of how to be a midwife by Yamaiko to every race she could imprint on you but never for a Succubus because a Succubus cannot bear a child as a human, elf, or angel would? Is that what you mean to ask Yuri?"

"Y-Y-Yes, my lord." she says hesitantly

"Your hesitation is well-founded Yuri, for I have the same knowledge you possess. But you must remember that what you were taught was what we knew of the universes we visited. This is a brand new place and anything seems possible here. Myself, Taylar, and the other supreme beings all thought you would be as we created for as long as you existed, but that is not the case in this universe."

He looks at everyone in the Throne Room as he pauses so they all think about what he is about to say.

"Narberal Gamma has not only learned to interact with humans on a respectable level but also has grown as a caster and learned tier 8 magic. Something we didn't think possible before. The homunculi maids have not only become even more stellar maids then they were but have also started to learn to defend themselves. There are many other examples but you see my point." he looks around to make sure everyone is still drinking in all his words to them.

"In this world, anything is possible it seems, and there is no one more qualified to oversee the first natural birth ever by a Succubus than you, Yuri. Also, never forget, Albedo is no normal Succubus from the Abyss. She is the Demon Queen of Nazarick and Guardian Overseer. Almost all of Nazarick is present in this room right now and there is maybe, what, three or four of you who could hope to defeat her in combat?"

 _'Taylar made me say that last line! I'd lock Albedo up in Nazarick if she would let me!'_ he thinks but would never actually say out loud.

"You shall join us in our adventurer party The Forsaken when we need use of it. It should not be many times after the Invaders so it won't take up too much of your time but I would like you to be with Albedo almost always so you can apply your knowledge to what she will experience. It should be good practice for the future." Ainz finishes with a glance at Albedo and Taylar with a bright smirk on his face.

"I promise I will not fail you, your majesties!" Yuri proudly proclaims.

"We know you will not, Yuri. Now, tomorrow we leave for the Baharuth Empire, but tonight..." Ainz pauses for dramatic effect. "We celebrate!"

Loud cheers erupt once more and all of Nazarick celebrates the future their rulers would bring them. With Lord Ainz conquest of the world for Queen Taylar about to commence and Queen Albedo pregnant with more heirs for the royal family, the future of Nazarick was looking bright to everyone.

 **Baharuth Empire...**

At this very moment, Ainz was regretting that speech he gave yesterday about how everyone can change in this new world. Right before him was a change he knew would lead to not only endless hours of him being a chaperone but also his gold pouch not weighing nearly enough.

The Forsaken currently found themselves in the North Market of Arwinter looking at different kinds of magic tools available here in the market. Taylar, Albedo, and even Narberal Gamma were happily shopping and looking at what seemed like every single item in the whole market.

When Ainz suggested they head to the market to check out the items only available here, he expected Taylar's smile. She would never turn down an opportunity to shop for items in a new country. Albedo's reaction was a little surprising but not a very big one. She was also very excited but it didn't surprise him all that much. She seemed to be liking more and more things that Taylar did.

What threw him for a loop was Narberal Gamma's reaction. When he looked for her reaction, he didn't expect what he saw. She lit up like a teenager going to the mall for the first time in their life. He knew for certain Narberal had no settings at all to be excited about shopping for anything. Nishikienrai, Narberal's creator, was one of Ainz closest friends and he knew just as much about her settings as he did Shalltear's and Pandora's Actor.

Thinking about his friend certainly dampened his mood. He knew for certain that he would be here with him if he had not gotten sick in the years prior to Yggdrasil shut down. After many hours talking with Taylar, he had finally realized that she was right. His past comrades had made their choices and they made theirs. There was no use looking back and being upset or sad about it.

Even if that is the case, he would forever remember Blue Planet and Nishikienrai. Those two had their choice taken away by their shit world when they got sick and had no choice but to leave Yggdrasil with the faint hope they could survive. Blue Planet had lost his battle years before but last he heard of Nishikienrai, he was still fighting to survive.

 _'If only he had been logged in when Yggdrasil shut down.'_ Ainz mentally sighs to himself. He just couldn't help but torture himself he supposed. He was the one person he wished was here with him and Taylar and he would be damn proud of Narberal.

Speaking of Narberal, she was currently examining something very intently. It looked as if she actually might want to buy something which was unusual for her.

 _'Well, let's see how addicted to shopping Taylar and Albedo have made Narberal.'_ Ainz thinks

Ainz made his way over to Narberal and took a look at what she was eyeing up. Narberal showed him all kinds of magic tools that reminded him of Nazarick and Earth. There were coolers and ones to also keep items hot, mugs that did the same, hairdryers, and all other kinds of appliance type items you would find on earth.

The big difference was all of these were powered by magic and not just a normal tier spell cast on an item, but runes that he learned were made by the dwarves that lived in the mountains not far from where Nazarick was.

He was very interested in rune-craft after talking with a number of merchants selling rune crafted items. Unfortunately for Ainz, he was so lost in thought about rune-craft that he didn't notice he was buying something from every merchant he talked to for Narberal, Albedo, and Taylar. It was even more surprising that Narberal had the most items with her.

Well, he was carrying everything but she had the most items. He had to endure another hour of shopping in the market before he convinced everyone else they needed to head back so they weren't late arriving at the Earl's estate for their escort/security job.

 **Baharuth Empire, Earl's estate...**

Several worker teams had already gathered on the Earl's estate before dawn. The last team to arrive was Hekkeran's Foresight. In total, twenty-two people were present from five different worker groups. The workers gathered for this job were considered to be among the cream of the crop of their profession in the capital.

The worker teams maintained a distance between each other as they sized each other up. When the four members of Foresight finally arrived, they were welcomed by the collective stares of the other worker teams. This scene could almost be considered spectacular in its own way.

"Ah, somehow I feel like I've seen all these faces somewhere before. Such as Beetle over there, didn't I see him recently at the Katze Plains?" Imina says to the rest of the members

"Eh? Did I not mention this in the hotel? Gringham's team also accepted this request. Did I really not say this? Somehow I feel like I've said this before…" he trails off for a bit. "In any case, the worker teams that are gathered today all possess considerable fame within the capital! Let's have a round of applause for the deep pockets of the client." Hekkeran says to her

"I think I'll pass on that. Anyways, the ones over there are the team leaders, right?" she says to him and points.

In the area between the separated teams, four people had gathered in the center, exchanging information.

"Gringham should be over there, it seems. No doubt about it. Well then, time to go and greet them." Hekkeran says but before he can depart, Imina notices someone she wishes wasn't there.

"Urgh, that guy is also here? Ah, I see. Then, the elf girls over there are… Hmph, that guy is absolutely the worst. I hope you die, you fucking piece of shit." Imina practically spat that last sentence out.

Although she kept her voice down, it still worried Hekkeran and the others enough that they had to quickly check their surroundings to see if anyone else had noticed.

"Imina!" Roberdyck scolds, low enough for no one else to hear.

"I know, I know, Rob. He's going to be a colleague for this job. However, I really don't want to see that guy's face." she replies

"I don't like it either, Imina." Roberdyck says to her

"Well, if I had to pick between like and hate, I also hate him. Even so, you need to consider the situation we are in." Hekkeran says to both of them

"You are the one that has to talk to that piece of shit so you have fun with that." Imina says to him turning to talk to Arche before she can be scolded again. Hekkeran just shrugs his shoulders and walks over to greet the other team leaders.

As he made his way to the circle of leaders, presumably swapping information about the job they have learned so far, he noticed Parpatra Ogrion; the leader of Dragon Hunt, Gringham; the leader of Heavy Masher, Dryzex; leader of Merciless Onslaught, and the aforementioned piece of shit Erya Uzruth; leader of Tenmu.

When he arrived it was just as he expected. They were exchanging what information they had already obtained for the upcoming mission. However, it quickly turned into everyone changing topics to information exchange on who was the strongest warriors everyone knew once Uzruth had left the area.

Hekkeran soon realized there were a lot of strong warriors even he still didn't know about. Apparently, the one most talked about by the others was someone named Brain Unglaus. A man who had only lost to the Re-Estize Warrior Captain Gazef Stronoff in the finals of the tournament they were talking about.

What he was having trouble believing was Gringham claiming that Uzruth would defeat Brain Unglaus if he still held the same level of skill as when Gringham had seen him in the tournament. He was probably having trouble accepting it because of his borderline hatred of the man, but with so many vouching for his skill, he couldn't really do anything but grudgingly accept that they were telling the truth. He was completely lost in thought and almost missed another big piece of information.

"Oh that's right, has everyone heard? The Re-Estize Kingdom now has its third adamantite ranked adventurer team?" Parpatra says to everyone.

"Of course I have heard, elder." Gringham says to him.

"Sorry, I haven't heard." Hekkeran had to reply. He had not heard of a third adamantite ranked adventurer team in the Re-Estize Kingdom yet.

"Geez Hekkeran. Your ignorance could bring much harm to your team." the elder replies in almost a scolding way.

"I know that. However, it is difficult to gather information on adventurer teams from within the Re-Estize Kingdom, and quite honestly, it is a waste of money for us." Hekkeran tells the elder.

"Ha ha ha, I can somewhat agree with that." the elder laughs.

"Elder, I was hoping to hear your opinion on the matter of Momon from The Forsaken. I've heard a lot of rumors, but some of them are ridiculously outrageous. Like defeating a Giant Basilisk, Cockatrice, and Monstrous Centipede with only four people. That can't really be true can it?" Gringham asks Parpatra.

"I have heard similar outrageous things. I heard he defeated a difficulty rating of over 200 vampire in a single blow. It seems to me though that it might be just the Re-Estize Kingdom Adventurer Guild spreading rumors to gain their new adamantite adventurer team more recognition." Parpatra says to them

"I suppose that is possible, but would the guild really do something like that? I thought they were really strict about giving out false information like that?" Hekkeran says in response.

"Well, it is really based on the Guild master in that certain city. The Guild master who was in charge of my city when I was an adventurer was the absolute worst! I ended up punching him right in the face. I've been a worker ever since then ha ha ha." Parpatra finishes with a laugh.

The story of how Parpatra became a worker was extremely well known. It might be so well known that every worker in the entire empire probably knows the story by now. He talked a lot about it, especially when he got drunk.

"Having said all that, I don't think the guild would lie to that extent." Parpatra says

"So, you think the rumors are true then?" Hekkeran asks him

"It is still hard to believe. Trying to wrap my head around someone defeating a being of difficulty rating 200 in one blow is difficult. I think it is more likely just an exaggeration. The vampire was probably defeated but by more than one blow. It has probably turned into that kind of story as it was passed around and exaggerated from person to person." Parpatra says to them.

"That certainly sounds plausible, elder." Gringham says in response.

"Well, seeing in person beats hearing a hundred tales of exaggeration. I hope to meet him at least once so I can see if the rumors are true or not." Hekkeran says to them

Just as they were about to finish their conversation and head back to their respective teams, the sound of someone getting hit and the cries of a woman interrupted their departure. All the workers turned their attention to the source of the cries, some with their weapons already drawn and entering into their battle mode.

The source of the noise was from the direction Uzruth had left towards earlier. One of his female companions was laying on the ground trying to hold back her cries from obviously being struck. She was begging his forgiveness while he had a look of rage on his face.

Hekkeran was holding himself back from attacking the bastard, but his mind quickly went to Imina to make sure she wasn't doing anything foolish right now. He looked over and made sure to make eye contact with Roberdyck and Arche, letting them know not to let Imina do anything stupid. He personally wanted to do what he was sure Imina was thinking, but this was not the time or place for that. No matter how much he despised the man, he couldn't meddle in the affairs of other worker teams.

Once he had finally completely masked his disgust, they were trying to decide on who would lead the mission since there were five different worker teams for the same mission. After a few back and forths, it was decided that everyone would take turns leading the mission. They had decided also to skip Uzruth's turn as a leader since he obviously wasn't capable of leading anyone.

Right as he was about to make his way back to his team, the Earl's butler appeared. He walked towards them with his back straight, posture near perfect, and a somewhat noble air around him. He stopped in view of all the workers and gave a bow before speaking to them.

"The time for others to join us has finally come to an end. On behalf of the Earl, I would like to express his gratitude to everyone here who has accepted our request. There will be representatives from our house who will be coming along for the trip. Including adventurers hired for the security of the carriages and camps. The destination is an unexplored tomb near the border of the Re-Estize Kingdom. The requested mission length will be a three-day investigation. Additional bonuses will be given out after the Earl has confirmed the received goods from the ruin. Does anyone have any questions?" the old butler asks them at the end.

The only real new information they had heard from the butler was that there would be adventurers guarding their carriages and camps. Many of them were interested in the route they were taking to the tomb but the questions were few because workers learned quickly what was a good idea to ask and what wasn't.

If this mission was something the Earl planned on announcing then he would have hired adventurers and not workers. Some things were better just not knowing right now and so the questions they asked were very limited.

"Well then, if there are no more questions, I will lead everyone to the carriages." the butler says to them.

As they made their way towards the carriages, they noticed that three had been prepared for their journey, but that wasn't what drew their attention and neither was the gold plated adventurers going about their job loading the carriages. No, what surprised them was the horses that would be pulling the carriages.

"Sleipnirs?!" a few of the workers whispered amazed by the sight of the horses.

The horses had four pairs of legs and were much larger in size than a normal horse. They were also incredibly expensive and the cost of one Sleipnir was about as much as five warhorses. Most nobles could barely afford one Sleipnir and each carriage was being pulled by two. It made the workers appreciate the effort the Earl was putting forward for this mission.

After Hekkeran admired the Sleipnir's, he was about to make his way towards Gringham to ask if he could get in the carriage with Tenmu. Hekkeran doubted that his team, Foresight, could sit in a carriage the whole time with Uzruth and not kill him at some point along the journey. Unfortunately, before he could make it to him to ask, the aforementioned jackass was heard running his mouth again.

"Can we really rely on gold-ranked adventurers? What if the campsite gets overrun before we get back? What if monsters breach the security perimeter of the campsite?" Uzruth mouths off before everyone.

The atmosphere in the area went completely silent as he finished. Even the adventurers carrying luggage stopped in their tracks and looked at the man. The profession of an adventurer was a highly competitive one. To have someone doubt your ability could heavily impact your future career, especially if it was the one who commissioned you. If someone was bold enough to say these words, they had to be powerful enough to back them up. Uzruth didn't seem to think he was out of line at all so he continued on.

"I have to admit they are at least good enough to be luggage carrying lackeys, but when it comes to keeping everything safe, I'm not so sure about that." he finishes

All of the workers present were the cream of the crop in the Baharuth Empire. As such, they were all considered platinum rank or higher so obviously stronger than a group of gold-ranked adventurers. However, there were certain things you just shouldn't say and what he was running his mouth about was one of those things. They all had the same mental thought even if they didn't know it.

 _'Can someone please beat his ass and shut him up?'_ No one said it but everyone thought it at the same time.

After what seemed like an eternity of silence, someone finally spoke up, but it wasn't one of the workers or adventurers. No, it was the old butler who finally said something.

"You must be Lord Uzruth. I do not believe there will be any problems with security."

"Are you saying that because you expect us to help with security? If so then I understand why you are not concerned." Uzruth says to the butler.

"That isn't it at all. You see, we hired people stronger than all of you for security so rest assured, there will be no issues." the butler calmly replies to the jackass.

"Stronger than me? Now this, I would like to see." Uzruth says

"Then I shall introduce them to put all your minds at ease. Allow me to present Lord Momon and the Ladies Ariel, Bella, and Nabe of the adamantite adventurer team The Forsaken." the butler says in a clear voice for all to hear.

Most of the workers had just been discussing the new adamantite adventurer team The Forsaken, Momon in particular. After the butler's announcement, a quiet buzz started amongst the worker groups and one of the doors to the carriages opened up as it started to get louder which instantly made everyone go quiet.

The anticipation and excitement of standing in the presence of someone who had reached the pinnacle of what it meant to be an adventurer had everyone almost leaning forward to catch a glimpse of such a team. As soon as the first figure made his way out of the carriage there was such an intake of breath from everyone present it almost caused the wind to shift directions.

The first to step out was a man clad head to toe in black full plate armor. He had two large greatswords across his back. He looked more like a giant than a man as he stood nearly seven feet tall. No one could tell what he looked like at all, there was not a single inch of him not covered by armor. It made him a little mysterious to all the workers present.

The second out was a woman with blonde hair and green eyes. She wore an outfit none had ever seen before save for one of the workers. There were two short swords secured in the small of her back that stuck out to each side for her to easily grab either one of them with either hand. To say she was beautiful would be an understatement. Most workers had at least been in the presence of a Queen or Princess who was considered one of the most beautiful women in the world but they all paled in comparison to the woman who stepped out.

The third woman out was clad in full plate as well. She was not wearing a helmet as Momon was and her armor was a bright white color. The complete opposite of Momon's black appearance. There was a shield strapped to her back and the handle of what looked like a mace or other similar weapon sticking up from behind her. Her jet black hair and blue eyes were just as alluring as the first woman's and she was just as beautiful.

Last out of the carriage was the final member of The Forsaken. She had on what looked to be regular style pants and a shirt underneath a long flowing cloak. There was a sword fastened on her hip but you could only see the pommel because the rest was hidden by the cloak. She had black hair pulled back in a ponytail and black eyes. Just like the previous two women she could be considered a world-class beauty.

As they all finally made their way out of the carriage, the workers remained silent. Momon exchange some words with one of the gold-ranked adventurers about security then all four members turned their gazes on the workers. You could not see Momon's eyes looking at each of them like you could the women in the team, but you could almost feel him as he looked you over.

Each member seemed so sure of themselves and powerful, you could almost feel the aura they were exuding. It would be natural to dislike people like this or at least be a little jealous. So confident it was almost cocky, projecting power thought almost unobtainable, and completely aware of how powerful they were.

But they all seemed like someone you just wanted to be around. The complete opposite of that jackass Uzruth. After they looked the crowd over, Momon finally said something and his voice sounded majestic even if the question had an obvious answer.

"Before you ask your questions, I would like to ask one of my own. Unlike adventurers who can sometimes be forced to do a job by the guild, you always get to choose if you want to accept a request or not. So my question is, why have you decided to enter an unknown tomb and more than likely unknown peril?"

All the workers started glancing at each other. They were not trying to make up their minds, the answer was obvious to everyone. What they were trying to figure out was who was suppose to address this legendary warrior. Finally, someone from Dragon Hunt just blurted out what they were all thinking.

"It's obviously because of the money."

"I see... so I truly asked a pointless question. Forgive me for asking." Momon replies

"What you asked wasn't particularly offensive so please don't mind it. Do you mind if I ask you a question?" Gringham says

"That was the only question I had so please, ask what you wish." Momon replies

"Would you accept this job if it was asked of you?" Gringham asks him

"Based on the information I have been given, I would pass." Momon tells him

"Can I ask why?" a worker shouts from the crowd.

Momon turns his head towards the voice and locks eyes with the person who asked the question. He doesn't mean to do it on purpose but the man starts to shrink back in discomfort as he feels Momon's gaze lingering on him.

"As I said, it's based on the information I had. I'd have to weigh the pros and cons to see if I thought it was worth the risk. I'd personally pass." he replies after a moment, staring at them as if the answer was obvious, and as he did, truly asked a pointless question.

"Do you mind if this old man asks you a question?" Parpatra asks him.

"Please go ahead, senior." Momon tells the old man.

"I've heard many rumors about you. This old man wishes to find out if they are true or not." Parpatra says to Momon.

"I understand. Seeing something in person beats hearing a hundred tales. How exactly would you like to accomplish that?" Momon asks him

"Obviously, a spar." Parpatra says

"Against?" Momon asks

"I proposed it, so me of course." he says to him

"Are you wearing an item that conceals your power?" Momon asks him

"I am not." Parpatra answers kind of perplexed. He had been adventuring for a long time now and he had never heard of such an item.

"I mean no disrespect senior, but... based on your power and gear, I don't think that would be a good idea. I might not be able to hold back properly and kill you by accident." Momon replies

"As expected of adamantite rank! This old man has decided it would be worth the risk." Parpatra says to him

"While I appreciate your willingness, how about a compromise? I heard people earlier talking about someone amongst you who could stand toe to toe with Gazef Stronoff. I have met the Warrior Captain and know he could withstand an attack or two from me, or at the very least, not die. Is there such a person here?" Momon asks.

He knows the man they are speaking of would get owned by Gazef. Uzruth was almost ten levels lower than Gazef which was disappointing since he was the strongest one here. None of these peoples corpses could be used to create high tier undead. He just wants to have a reason to kill this slaving, rapist and free those three women.

He was going to do it in Nazarick but Aureole's message had him change his plans. He couldn't be in two places at once no matter how fast he could teleport. He could just have Aureole delay teleport one of the groups he supposed but didn't want to leave these three around this guy any longer then he had to.

Every set of eyes in the place goes to Uzruth. Momon and the rest of The Forsaken wait until Parpatra moves his eyes towards the man so it seemed as if they didn't know who they were talking about earlier. As soon as Momon's gaze trailed over to him, he asked...

"Oh, is that you?" Momon asks Uzruth as he points at him.

No one is sure why they feel they know this but it was almost like Momon was frowning under his helmet in the way he asked that question. Uzruth didn't open his cocky mouth, he just nodded at Momon.

"Do you happen to have on an item like I described to senior?" he asks Uzruth.

"I've never heard of such an item. Why would I conceal my power?" Uzruth finally says

"Alright, well then, I don't think a spar is a good idea, senior. I can tell you, that man..." he points towards Uzruth. "would stand no chance against the Warrior Captain right now, and I don't want to accidentally kill him or you in a spar. Unless you just wish for me to dodge while you try to hit me?" Momon says to Parpatra.

Normally, if someone was running their mouth about how much stronger than you they were, most would feel like they did earlier when Uzruth was talking. However, coming from Momon, it just sounded like a fact instead of ego-boosting. The presence the man emitted was absolutely amazing and seemed to just persuade you on that alone.

Uzruth was just about fuming with rage. It was true that Momon had a decent presence about him and was very tall. He looked a little intimidating with his full plate on but he didn't sense any sort of power coming from him. All his talk of items that concealed your power seemed like a mummery of some sort to Uzruth.

"I think you are just scared I'll match you and your women won't want anything to do with you after we spar!" Uzruth states as Parpatra is about to answer Momon.

Momon just turns his gaze back to Uzruth and studies him for a moment. He is trying to figure out if this guy is really serious and he realizes that he actually believes what he is saying. This is the perfect opportunity to rid the world of this scum, and he plans on insulting him before the spar now just for an added bonus. As long as killing this guy won't affect the job and cost them some money.

"If you are truly willing to accept the risk then I have no problem sparring you. As for the women with me, they are free to choose whoever they like but I doubt I have to worry about losing them to someone who needs to buy his women." Momon finishes and points towards the three elves in Uzruth's party and chuckles a little along with everyone else.

"You're on!" Uzruth says obviously enraged now after that insult. Momon turns towards the butler who introduced them.

"If I do accidentally kill him, will it affect our job or payment?" he asks

"No Lord Momon, if he is willing to accept the risk then there is no fault on your part. He was given previous warning." the butler calmly states.

"Very well, how about we go over to that clearing." Momon points behind everyone. "I don't want to possibly damage the carriages or Sleipnir's."

Uzruth didn't say anything he just stomped over towards the clearing and everyone else followed quickly behind him. Before Momon can follow, Bella comes up next to him and whispers.

"Ainz, are you sure about this? We can just take him out in Nazarick and they won't be talking about how Momon of The Forsaken killed a human." Bella says to him

"You know they are slaves Taylar. I wanted to wait until Nazarick also but you heard him slap that girl earlier. I won't allow them to be around him for longer than they have to if I can help it." Momon whispers back

"This might just draw a little too much attention though, don't you think?" she replies

"No, I gave him ample warning, and if anything, it will just grow our reputation especially inside the Empire. We will still go forward with our plan to take the elves to Carne but we will just keep them in camp with us instead of rescuing them inside Nazarick." Momon tells her then starts walking towards the clearing for the sparring match. Bella just sighs, shrugs her shoulders, and follows behind with Ariel and Nabe.

As Momon walks into the clearing, he sees Uzruth there. It looks like he is already about to attack and it makes Momon laugh to himself. He is standing there with his hand on the hilt of his weapon, crouched in a fighting stance, and it looks like he wants to leap at him right now. Momon is very excited about ending this man and quickly takes his place opposite Uzruth.

Momon reaches back with his right hand and pulls out one of his greatswords. He doesn't pull out both but instead just lowers the one in his right hand with the tip pointing towards the ground. He has it angled slightly away from him so it doesn't touch the ground.

All of the workers around notice Momon's stance. It is almost like he is leaving himself wide open for attack. He doesn't look like a man about to spar. Instead, it looks like he is standing in line waiting for something not about to engage in a fight. They all see Uzruth crouch even lower and start activating a lot of martial arts at once.

 ***BOOST MARTIAL ARTS* *ABILITY BOOST* *GREATER ABILITY BOOST* *FLOW ACCELERATION* *SWIFT STRIKE* *SPRING ATTACK***

As he finishes saying his last martial art, he pushes off on his toes and springs towards Momon at an incredible speed. Uzruth is moving so fast it is hard for even the workers to keep up with his movements. He begins to draw his blade about ten feet from Momon and activates his martial art attack.

 ***VOID CUTT-***

He never finishes saying cutter. The ground almost erupts to Momon's right side in a line towards the front of him. His greatsword that was at his right side is now pointing up towards the sky almost in a salute in front of him. Uzruth just suddenly stops in his tracks about five feet in front of Momon. His katana is held out parallel to the ground and he is frozen in place. There isn't a single noise being made by anyone until everyone heard Momon say...

"Sorry, I thought you could handle that level of attack."

As he finishes saying that, a look of discomfort comes across Uzruth's face and a straight line stretching from his crotch all the way to the top of his head appears. It starts leaking red and Uzruth slumps forward in the grass.

Momon moves his greatsword to his side and flicks the blood off of it. He puts his weapon away and rolls Uzruth over on his back. He puts his fingers on his neck to check for a pulse and feels nothing. It didn't surprise him but he couldn't act like killing him was joyful even if it was.

He moved his hand over his face and closed his eyes. He crossed his arms over his chest while still holding his weapon. The man might be dressed like a samurai and be wielding a katana but he certainly didn't have the honor of one. He stands up after doing this and looks at the workers around him.

"Sorry if that was unpleasant for anyone. That was why I didn't want to spar. I trust there are no issues now with the security of the camp?" he asks everyone.

No one actually answered him with words, they all just shook their heads vigorously. After seeing this, Momon made his way over to where the three elf slaves were.

"I'm sure you didn't choose to be here. You are free to leave if you like or you could stay with this group until this mission is over and we can take you somewhere you will be safe if you like." Momon tells them.

They just look at him for a while. They don't look scared of him per se, they just look scared in general. Probably from the treatment they had been receiving for most of their lives. After a few moments, one of them finally spoke up.

"W-W-We wish to s-s-stay with y-y-you, my l-l-lord." the one with blue hair says

"You are welcome to stay, but the name is Momon and I'm no lord." he points over his shoulder "That is Bella, Ariel, and Nabe. They will show you to our carriage if you don't have any questions for me." they all just shake their heads and head off towards the rest of Momon's party.

Just as Momon turns his back to head to the carriage also, he feels someone tapping him on the back to get his attention. He turns around and sees a half-elf standing in front of him holding out what looks like Uzruth's katana.

"You defeated him in a duel so his equipment belongs to you now, Lord Momon." Imina says to him with a big grin on her face.

"As I told the elves, I am no lord. I don't really have a use for his equipment but I suppose I'll take the katana. It is the first one I've seen here. You may do with the rest of it as you please." Momon says to her as he takes the katana from her grasp.

As he is walking back towards the carriage he hears the whispers between the workers and adventurers that is slowly increasing in volume. He walks back to the carriage with a smile under his helm.

Nothing feels better than ridding the world of a slave-owning rapist in his mind. Not that he has any trouble sleeping easy since he is always in bed with two beauties but this memory will certainly bring some pleasant sleep to him.

Once the talking between the workers finally died down, they started to make their way towards the carriages for the mission. The old butler said the Earl's estate would deal with Uzruth's body so no one had to worry about that. Ainz was certainly going to have it retrieved and turned into an undead. One death for someone like that just wasn't enough.

After all the workers and other adventurers made it to their positions in and on the carriages, they headed towards the unexplored ruins where the mission was to take place. When they finally arrived and started setting up camp, some of the workers took to scouting the area around the unknown tomb.

The ruins appeared to be a cemetery that was starting to sink into the ground. They concluded that the reason no one had explored these ruins yet was because of its location. There was nowhere around that showed signs of an ancient city or anything like it around. There was nothing to draw the attention of an adventurer, but now, some of the ground around the tomb had fallen away and shown part of the outer wall. That was the reason someone had finally stumbled across these ruins.

Each team took turns scouting the outside of the tomb and the surrounding area. Once everyone had scouted enough for them to feel comfortable proceeding, they all headed towards the entrance of the ruins as night descended on them.

Back at the camp, Ainz and company were getting ready to head back to Nazarick to oversee the defenses. Albedo was going to supervise Pandora's Actor so he knew all the defensive capabilities of Nazarick just as well as Albedo did. This was pretty much the reason for letting these filthy thieves into Nazarick. However, Taylar seemed to have a different idea now instead of returning with Ainz and Albedo.

"I'm going to stay in camp instead of returning to Nazarick with you two." Taylar said to Ainz and Albedo

"Why would you want to stay here?" Albedo asks before Ainz can

"Well, Ainz stole my fun when he killed that scumbag. He was supposed to be my fun but he is no longer around for that. I think staying here and keeping the elves company would be more beneficial at the moment. My presence seems to calm down those who have gone through traumatic experiences. It worked with Tsuare so I don't see why it wouldn't work with those three elves." Taylar tells them

"I suppose I see your point. It would help if they were a lot calmer when we took them to Carne. It wouldn't do to have them attacking the humans there thinking they were going to be sold again or something like that. Sorry about taking that kill from you." Ainz says to her

"He deserved it so no big deal. I think this would be a better use of my time anyway. Now that is settled, why don't you two return and send your doppelgangers so I can go visit those elves?" Taylar says. Ainz and Albedo agree, give Taylar a parting kiss, and head through the Gate back to Nazarick.

Now that everyone had scaled down the walls and made their way into the graveyard, it was clear to see that this was no ordinary place. The crypt's architecture and craftsmanship were nothing short of majestic. It was made of polished white stone and there was no sign of any damage at all to the structure.

Up a flight of stairs was a thick, black metal door that was also polished so well there was no rust what so ever on it. It was clear to everyone that if this place was this well maintained, there had to be something living here. The easiest assumption would be undead since this was a graveyard and that was the conclusion most of them came to.

The thieves in the group slowly made their way in front of everyone else checking for traps but spotted none. It wasn't long until all of the workers were standing in front of the black metal door. The thief from Gringham's group checked the door. He found no traps and that the door was unlocked. Gringham was surprised that the door wasn't locked but he opened the door anyway.

As they stepped in the tomb, it was pitch black and they couldn't see anything. A few magic casters used the continual light spell so everyone could take in what they saw. The tomb was quickly illuminated and the sight caused everyone to be kind of confused. The room they were stepping into seemed more like a nobles chamber instead of a tomb.

In the center of the room was a stone coffin that you would normally see in a temple. It was about seven or eight feet long with intricate carvings on it. There were four alabaster statues carved into the shape of fully armed and armored warriors in each corner.

Hanging on the wall was a banner with a symbol none of them had ever seen before. Most workers knew the heraldry of most noble houses and none recognized this one. It had to be a foreign noble house or one lost to time. It got everyone excited at the prospect of finding the treasures of a long lost ancient noble house.

The thieves went ahead to search for traps while everyone took in the room. Once the thieves had returned and let them know that there were no traps ahead did they notice the things in the room. The thief from Gringham's group turned to his leader after pointing at the banner.

"That is really valuable you know? It is made from cloth-of-gold." he tells his leader

"Huh?! Cloth-of-gold? Do they just leave something that valuable lying around? Is something wrong with their heads?" Gringham says to everyone

Everyone realizes there are more treasures just inside the entrance and a quiet buzz starts to go around. They are all anticipating even more treasure deeper within and can hardly hold themselves back once they realize the treasure in this room alone will match what they are already being paid for this job by the Earl.

Seeing all those jewels and gold inside the coffin when the thief finally opened it sent them into a frenzy at the possibility of the riches in this place. Once they talk with each other and realize the banner and most of the treasure will be too heavy to haul along with them, they decide to just come to get it later on their way out and start heading deeper into the tomb.

When all the teams had met back up in the middle, they all confirmed what each group was excited about. Every room that had been check held untold riches and they were just in the first few rooms of this place. The realization that they could all be rich enough to retire once they made it out of here moved them to hurry along and dive deeper inside this place.

But before they could take another step inside the tomb, Parpatra had a suggestion he wanted to put forth to everyone.

"Before we proceed, why doesn't my team go back outside and search for hidden doors?" he asked everyone

"Why would you want to do that? We already searched the surface even if we weren't that thorough. Do you think there might be some hidden entrance on the surface?" Gringham asks Parpatra

"Elder has a point, I heard that even the Sasasharu Ruins had a safe passage leading directly to the center of the ruin just steps away from the entrance." One of Parpatra's team members says.

"Elder, we checked all the way up to this room but didn't find any hidden passages. Don't you think it is a waste of time?" Dryzex asks him

"That is why I am offering. No one else wants to miss out on more possible treasure and we are willing to let you have the first crack at it. Since we will be losing a lot if the next rooms are like the previous, why don't we settle on us receiving 10% of the loot you recover without us and allowing us to get the first choice tomorrow?" Parpatra puts his full offer forth.

"I have no objection to this proposal." Gringham was the first to agree.

"Good, is everyone else in agreement then?" Parpatra asks the rest of them

"I'm not comfortable with it, to be honest, but since it is only 10% of the loot, I can agree to that." Dryzex says

The other team leaders agreed right after Dryzex gave his consent as well. The idea of giving up some of their loot didn't sit well with most, but if there was more treasure deeper in the tomb as there was at the start, it would be worth giving up just 10%. The greedy gleam in almost everyone's eyes was saying everything they needed to.

As they proceeded farther into the tomb, they encountered some bodies in bags. After they cut a few open they realized they were all humans but couldn't put a time on when they died. For all they knew, they had been here for hundreds of years or they could have just been put there yesterday.

It didn't take long for some of them to grow restless at stopping every time they saw even the littlest thing. They got everyone moving deeper into the tomb. After just a few more steps down the corridor, everyone dropped into a stance and readied their weapons as they heard the sounds of bones creaking from ahead of them.

Due to the poor illumination in the corridor, they couldn't make out very well what was coming towards them. After closing the distance a few more steps, all the workers looked on in disbelief at what was coming towards them.

"Are you for real?..." one trails off

"Aren't they too..." another says.

"EH? Really? Only skeletons?" the last one says before everyone burst out laughing. They could hardly believe it was just some normal skeletons guarding this tomb.

All of them were having a good laugh at this. It was hard for them to stop laughing and get serious at this level of opponent. Most of them joked that whoever ran this tomb probably either didn't notice them yet or severely underestimated their power. None of them even wanted to engage the skeletons because they were so weak.

Gringham finally stepped up and told them he would take care of them. It only took mere seconds before he destroyed all eight skeletons and was back to making jokes about the enemies strength. After everyone had another good laugh, they headed deeper into the tomb. Everyone's eyes shining with greed at the possibility of more treasure being guarded by such weak monsters.

 **DRAGON HUNT...**

As Gringham and the other worker groups were proceeding deeper into the tomb, Parpatra and the other members of Dragon Hunt were climbing the stairs to finally exit the tomb and check the outside once more. Once they knew they were out of earshot, the members started asking Parpatra the questions they had wanted to since his proposal.

"Elder, don't you think that was a wasted opportunity? We could have let one of the other teams search the surface." one member asks him

"That's true. It really wouldn't have mattered what team searched the surface. The other teams probably could have done just as good a job as we will." Parpatra replies

"Then..." Parpatra interrupts him before he can continue.

"Being the first ones to survey an unknown tomb could put us in danger we have no knowledge of. By letting them go first and giving us priority choice tomorrow, we should have most of the tomb mapped and we will be more aware of what dangers await us. Even if we miss out on some loot, I got them to agree to share a portion of it with us without putting us in danger." he replies to them

"Ahhhh, now I see Elder." another one of them says

"But based on what we saw in the first few rooms, we might miss out on some amazing treasures. Is it really worth the risk?" another asks

"You are not wrong but take a look around you. This place is way too clean, there has to be someone taking care of this place which means, someone must live here. I'd personally rather the other worker teams find out what kind of monsters live here since there are so many unknowns. Worst case scenario, we use them as bait to escape." Parpatra says to him

"So that is another reason you suggested we search the surface? If we hear their screams we can just run away while they draw the attention?"

"Yes, as I said, there were many reasons for me suggesting such a thing, but I should apologize for not discussing this with you beforehand." Parpatra.

"No need to worry, Elder. We trust you. You are team leader for a reason." Parpatra nods his head in acknowledgment.

"Aren't you all just a wonderful and trusting team." a beautiful female voice interrupts from nowhere.

The voice sounded nothing like any of the voices of the females that had accompanied them on this mission. Only the two from Foresight and the three elven slaves were female here and none of them sounded like that. All of the members of Dragon Hunt quickly turned around with their weapons at the ready.

When they saw where the voice had come from, they saw several women standing at the top of the tomb stairs they had just come down. All of them were unbelievably beautiful and wearing maid's clothing. The outfits looked to have a metallic shine to them almost like they were armor. They looked incredibly out of place here, not to mention, where in the hell did they come from? They weren't there when they exited the tomb.

"Who are you and where did you come from?" Parpatra asks the beauties.

"Women? They are just as beautiful as those three from The Forsaken too." the cleric says

"They don't seem like enemies, but they definitely weren't hired by the same people who hired us." the thief says

"What should we do Elder?" the arcane caster asks

Parpatra is contemplating what to do here. His best option would be to negotiate with the women but he didn't think that would end well. They seemed to have even numbers and maybe that was the best way to approach this. Before he could voice his thoughts, the thief tried a joke, but it didn't work out in his favor.

"If they are responsible for this cemetery, I don't think we have much to worry about. This place isn't in the greatest shape." he laughs only for a feeling of dread and ice to wash over all of them.

When they looked up at the top of the stairs, all of the maids were glaring down at them obviously offended by the joke. A murderous aura was radiating off of every one of the maids.

"We ShOuLd KiLl ThEm AlL." Entoma says

"They need to die." CZ Delta says

"They deserve to die slow and suffer unimaginable pain before they die!" Solution says

The maid in the center who looked to be in charge, lightly clapped her hands together to get the others attention. As she started slowly walking her way down the steps, the members of Dragon Hunt could hear her heels clanking off the marble steps. It sounded like they were made of metal and her approaching with no obvious weapons made them all uncomfortable.

"Now, now Pleiades. We were ordered to let none return alive so killing them is a given, but you know we have our orders. These worms are not ours to dispose of sisters." Yuri tells the Pleiades.

She turns from her sisters and faces Dragon Hunt as she reaches the middle of the stairs. The other members of the Pleiades join her moments later.

"Now, even though our time together will be short, let me introduce myself. I am Yuri Alpha, vice-captain of the Pleiades Battle Maids. While we would love to deal with you ourselves, that would be a rather dull and one-sided affair. It is very unfortunate." she tells them.

Even though the words were threatening and left her mouth as if she was supremely superior to them, they sounded like the most beautiful song they had ever heard. The tone and air of superiority did nothing to lessen the beauty of the five of them. They all held an attractiveness that would make any man fall in love in an instant.

"Let me introduce your opponents." Yuri says before any can say anything else and claps her hands once more. "Nazarick Old Guard, arise!"

The ground split open behind them and several skeletons appeared from the opening in the ground. Parpatra looked back at the stairs then to the skeletons and noticed the big problem right away. The maids seemed like they would be true to their word and stay out of it as they were all sitting on the steps now, but that wasn't what worried him.

As he got a better look at the skeletons, he could see magnificent breastplates, kite shields, composite longbows, and melee weapons on every skeletons. What worried him greatly was the fact that everything those skeletons were wearing was magical equipment. Not just run of the mill ordinary magic equipment either. It was on par or surpassed every piece of gear he had acquired over his very long career. All of his team members audibly gulped and took a step back when they noticed.

"Just what are those, Elder?" the arcane caster asks he just shakes his head. He has no idea either but they were obviously the bigger threat than those maids.

"Not even you know Elder? I'm not sure myself but maybe a sub-species of the skeletal warrior?" the divine caster asks uncertainty in every word. Before Parpatra can answer, Yuri cuts into the conversation.

"Considering how many of you there are, I believe this will be enough to deal with you. Please, put forth a good showing for the supreme ones." she says to them

"So this must be the ultimate strength of the tomb, right? Do you really think you can stop us with just this?" Parpatra asks Yuri to gauge her reaction.

Yuri looked around as if she had been taken aback. Parpatra thinks he hit the nail on the head. They must have been setting up this trap since they started talking. Based on their current situation, he didn't really see any other choice but to charge directly at the skeletons and try to break their way through. Being caught in a pinch move meant they had to break through if they were going to get out of here.

"It seems in my attempt to keep us out of harm's way, I turned us into the canaries instead. I apologize but we just have to break through those skeletons and that should be the most powerful of them." Parpatra says to his team.

"I would imagine there can't be many types of this level of the undead around here. Let's do our best and get out of here!" the other warrior says to Parpatra.

"Well, we wish you the best of luck. We will be cheering you on from here." Yuri says as the rest of the Pleiades do indeed start cheering for Dragon Hunt.

The cheering didn't last very long as all the Pleiades were surprised at the unexpected situation unfolding in front of them. These were supposed to be the best workers in the kingdom and they had not anticipated this situation at all.

"Are they really for real?" Yuri says

"Unexpected." says CZ Delta

"I am very surprised as well." Solution says

"If ThInGs Go On LiKe ThIs, ThEy WoN't LaSt LoNg." Entoma says

As they were watching the action that was only seconds old, they watched as a warhammer was coming down towards the head of the second warrior of this worker team. It was obvious he was too slow to dodge it and was about to pay the price for it.

"Oh no~ he isn't going to make it if that thing connects with his melon~!" Lupus Regina says and right at that instant, the hammer connected with his skull, smashing it in and sending his limp body down for good.

"Mr. Cleric~ If you heal him fast enough, he won't die~" Lupus Regina follows up quickly. While CZ Delta just shakes her head at the statement.

"No point. Instant death and their formation collapsed because of him going down." she says

The teams rogue was struggling mightily just to fend off one from getting to the arcane caster, the cleric went down right after the warrior fell, and the last member of the team looked like he was about to be defeated.

Only Parpatra seemed to be having any luck dealing with the skeletons. He was currently fending off three at once but all he could do was defend. He couldn't lend anyone a hand and he never had an opportunity to deal any damage to any of his attackers.

Parpatra's luck seemed to change when two things happened. First, the thief was taken out with a sword through the back followed shortly by the arcane caster. The next thing that led to his downfall was Lupus Regina taking an interest in routing him on and waving to him.

That momentary distraction was enough for a Nazarick Old Guard in full plate to connect with his electric warhammer and send Parpatra down to the ground never to get up again. The blow did not kill him but knocked him unconscious. Not far in the future, he would wish many times that blow had killed him.

When the battle had finally finished, the Pleiades almost felt bad for the workers. The fight had been one-sided from the start, and the workers really stood no chance. It was the reason they started cheering for the workers hoping it would get them to fight better. There was still a mystery they all shared though.

"Why did they think there would only be that many Nazarick Old Guard~? Did they really think those were the most powerful undead in the tomb~?" Lupus Regina asks

"It seems as though the humans in this world think of everything in a way that was convenient for them. Although it could be they were either just stupid or it was some form of self-assurance and human preservation to gather courage. Either way, it didn't work and that was a highly disappointing show." Yuri says to them.

"ThEy SmElL dEliCiOuS, fReSh MeAt." Entoma says

"Leave them be, Entoma. We can ask Lord Ainz later but we have our orders for now. Take the ones that are still alive to Neuronist and gather the bodies of the dead." Yuri says

That was the night Parpatra and the members of Dragon Hunt disappeared from the world.

 **HEAVY MASHER...**

While they were being dispatched by the Nazarick Old Guard, the worker group Heavy Masher found themselves in a sticky situation.

It was not all that long ago their leader, Gringham, was laughing at having to face normal skeletons. They currently found themselves in the same situation, but this time, none of them were laughing.

They were in a room that was about fifty feet wide and fifteen feet tall. The only light illuminating the room was from the two torches dropped on the ground and the continual light spell that the cleric had cast on the end of his staff.

"Another wave of attacks, NOW!" Gringham shouts

Each member of the team reaches their weapon above or around the warrior's tower shield who is currently holding back the horde of skeletons and zombies trying to overrun Heavy Masher. Right after each of them takes out a few skeletons or zombies with some well-placed strikes, the gaps are immediately filled in with more undead.

That is when the cleric uses his turn undead ability, but even after taking out almost twenty of them yet again, the gaps are filled in again in an instant. It is true that facing off against eight skeletons is a laughing matter for workers of this level but facing off against hundreds is certainly no laughing matter.

If it wasn't for their warrior and his tower shield holding back the dead, they would have been overrun a while ago. While it is true that their claws, hands, and rusty weapons wouldn't be able to penetrate the armor on the warriors, not everyone was wearing plate armor. Even those in plate had gaps or the armor could be ripped off when overwhelmed.

"Damn it! There is just too many of them!" their thief says to everyone.

"Where the hell did they all come from?!" the arcane caster says

They had broken off from the rest of the worker groups a while ago and had been exploring their side of the tomb. They had found a number of rooms but not nearly as much treasure as there had been on the first level. Everything was going smoothly until they entered this room. The door on the other side opened when they made it into the center of the room and the undead started pouring in.

"We have no idea when, or if, this horde will end. We are going to have to make a run for it! I'll take out the first row. After I do, I need you" he points to the cleric. "to use turn undead to give us more space. While he is turning the undead, I want you" he points to the arcane caster. " to use fly. Once his turn has destroyed as many as it can, cast fireball from the air. We will run under you and as soon as we pass you, follow with fly as fast as you can." Gringham gives his instructions to his teammates.

They all nod their heads and Gringham gets to work. He carves a space between the tower shield user and the undead. That is quickly followed up by the clerics turn and then three quick fireballs from the arcane caster. The undead was still pouring in and didn't look to be ending anytime soon. Luckily for Heavy Masher, Gringham's plan gave them more than enough room and they all bolted down the hallway as fast as the could away from the horde.

"Let's go! Follow me!" Gringham shouts

"Alright!" everyone replies

All of them fled down the hallway as fast as their feet would allow them to. They ran for a good distance with nowhere else visible to turn off from. They just continued down a narrow hallway for what felt like an eternity until the thief spotted a door just ahead of them on the left side of the hallway.

"A door!" the thief yells.

Everyone follows the thief inside quickly. The door wasn't reinforced in any way, and it would be hard to keep the undead out but it should hold for quite a while. If they reinforced it with one of their team members and rotated they could probably wait in here almost indefinitely. A chilling sensation emanating from below them put an end to the idea that they would be in here until they wanted to leave.

"It's a trap! Everyone get out of the ro-" the thief's words are cut off as the floor falls out from underneath them.

A floating sensation enveloped their bodies and after just a few seconds, their bodies impacted a hard ground. Gringham could hear everyone's groans of pain as they started to stand up from the fall. He looked around the room as he stood back up.

He looked up and saw the ceiling was far above them. It had to of been at least forty feet above them. He noticed another door about halfway up the trap and it looked as though they fell about two or three floors down. As he looked around more he noticed a lot more doors on every side of the trap.

The room was shaped like a pillar but at the bottom of the trap, the floor was shaped like an inverted pyramid. The steep slope was almost certain to cause someone to roll down to the very bottom. He was surprised no one had taken any serious damage after a fall down into this place.

The doors in this pillar like room would be easy enough for someone like the thief to get to, but for someone in plate armor like Gringham, it would be near impossible. They did notice a door at the very bottom of the pit, but the idea of the room sloping towards that door did not fill any of them with confidence it was a safe way out.

Right as they were about to discuss how to get out of this place, they all heard a door open above them. Each of them looked up and saw a creature that did not give them feelings of hope. If it was not for the places that were obvious attempts at eyes, a mouth, and arms, this creature would look like nothing more than a slab of bloated flesh.

It looked down at Heavy Masher and abruptly threw itself towards them straight down the shaft. The creature hit with a sickening thud before it started rolling towards them. It seemed only Gringham and their cleric knew what that creature was.

"Get out of the way! Plague Bomber!" they both yell

Everyone dodges out of the way and the creature can't seem to stop its momentum on the slope and rolls straight down to the bottom of the trap. Everyone is about to let out a collective sigh of relief until they hear a noise above them and look up.

It seems another door has opened and another Plague Bomber has peaked his head through. It looks right down at them and throws itself straight towards them not caring at all about being over thirty feet from the floor. That is when Gringham realizes what kind of trap this is.

"Whoever made this trap is one evil fucker." he says for everyone to hear.

They all look at him then follow what he is looking at. That is when all of them realize how right he is. Instead of this room flooding with water to drown someone like they would expect, this room is going to fill with these Plague Bombers and you will either slip down the slope and get crushed to death or die from the negative energy they give off or when they explode. It truly was a sinister trap.

"I'll use FLY to get out of here." the arcane caster says

"Don't bother with FLY! You can't carry us out with it." Gringham says

"I'll use WEB LADDER then! I'll attach it to the closest door." the arcane caster says

"NO! Not that one, attach it to the one we came through. That door near us is dangerous!" the thief says. They didn't really have time to argue so the caster did as told.

 ***WEB LADDER***

The magic worked and the spider web spread up the wall towards the door. It was truly a convenient spell. The web would stick to you if you didn't want to move and let go the instant you wanted to climb it. It was the perfect solution for their precarious position.

The thief was the first up the ladder so he could check the hallway. If they got pushed back here, this would definitely be the end of them. There would be nowhere left to go for them except one of those other doors which all seemed very dangerous. He checked down the hallway and finally breathed a sigh of relief when he encountered nothing.

They all took a moment to catch their breath then continued down the hallway. After they had traveled for a few minutes, they saw an intersection come into sight. Only a few steps after seeing it, the thief stopped them and brought his finger up in front of his lips signaling them to be quiet. A few moments later, all of them heard a clacking sound coming from one of the hallways.

The members slowly proceeded down the hallway trying to make as little noise as possible. Once they arrived at the intersection, the thief took a look down the right hallway and saw nothing but more hallway and an intersection a good distance down. When he turned to the left, he saw something he wished he hadn't.

Everyone saw the thief pale, slowly reaching for his weapon and withdrawing it. They couldn't wait for him to say anything and their curiosity got the best of them. All of them peaked around the corner and saw why the thief had reacted the way he did.

About one hundred feet down the hallway where two undead. They had limbs as thin as a starving human, old, luxurious robes, and each held a twisted staff in one hand. There was an aura of negative energy around it, and it gave off a look of fiendish wisdom. This was the source of the noise they had heard. An undead magic caster known as...

"Elder Liches!" the arcane magic caster says louder than he should have.

Both Elder Liches turn at the sound of the caster yelling. Everyone in the party wants to hit him for being so stupid but they all just get into a fighting stance. It would be difficult for them to defeat two Elder Liches but they could do it if they worked together well enough.

"These have to be the masters of this tomb! If we can defeat them, we can get out of here! Everyone, prepare to attack!" Gringham says to them

Each one of his party members readies their weapons and begin casting their defensive magic. After a little bit, he notices something strange about the Elder Liches. They haven't moved at all since they looked at them. He found that strange since they readied their weapons and began casting magic. Usually, an Elder Lich would lead with a long-range Fireball spell and this was the perfect chance to do that but neither of them seemed inclined to cast it.

"Why are they just standing there? Shouldn't they be preparing to defend themselves?" Gringham finally asks everyone.

"Maybe they just want to talk and don't want to fight? I have no idea." the arcane caster says. Maybe he was right so Gringham stepped forward a bit. It was his job as a leader to talk as the representative.

"Excuse me, we believe you two might be-" his words were cut off when he noticed one of the Elder Liches hold up a bony finger to his lips signaling him to be quiet and listen, more clacking noises can be heard coming from behind the two Elder Liches.

He looked behind them and his blood turned to ice at the sight. Coming from farther behind the two Elder Liches were six more Elder Liches. An impossible task for any worker team and maybe even an adamantite ranked adventure team. There was no way in hell they could survive against eight Elder Liches at once.

Every member of Heavy Masher was about to panic and run in any direction they could, but the calm voice of their leader kept them from doing such a thing.

"Well, there is only one thing to do..." Gringham states calmly.

"What do we do leader?" they all ask in near frantic voices

Gringham looks each of them in the eye calmly and it gives them a little reassurance he has a plan for this. Once he looks over all of them, he looks back at the Elder Liches then turns his attention back to his team. When he looks back, his eyes are wide in panic and he shouts out...

"RUN!" as he takes off down the only hallway they haven't been through yet. They all followed without even a second thought.

They ran and ran and ran and ran and ran for a long time. Every time they thought it would be safe to stop, the Elder Liches would appear and start throwing Fireball's their way. They finally saw a door to hide behind down the hallway after they had fled for what felt like an eternity.

When they all had finally made it in the room, the warrior threw his shield and body against the door to hold it in place just in case. It didn't seem as though the Elder Liches had pursued them but they all started to feel that strange sensation again when they fell into that trap last time. Only this time, it felt a little different. A magic circle lit up the room and all the members of Heavy Masher disappeared from the room.

Gringham knew that his eyes were open but it was so pitch black, he couldn't even see his hand in front of his face. He felt like a little child, alone and afraid in the dark. When he called out, that is exactly what he sounded like.

"I-I-Is anybody there?..."

"Over here, Gringham." he heard the thief say.

He then heard the warrior and arcane caster call out as well. He waited for a minute but realized he hadn't heard the divine caster say anything at all.

"Should I turn on a light?" he heard the thief ask

"Sure thing." he really wanted to see so he could find a way out of here.

Off to his right, he heard a cracking noise and saw the thief slowly illuminate in a green light that was coming from the stick he just cracked open. Once the illumination had spread so they could see a bit, he noticed a ton of shiny objects below him. They all seemed to be about waist-deep in them. When he looked closer, he wished he hadn't had the thief illuminate the room.

He could barely suppress the screams that wanted to escape from his mouth and it looked like the thief was in the middle of having a seizure at realizing where they currently were. The countless reflections Gringham had noticed were the entirety of this room covered in insects. There were cockroaches varying in size from the size of your pinky finger to ones that were almost five feet in length.

The strange sensation he had been feeling was the countless cockroaches crawling all over his skin as they were layered one on top of the other all the way up to their waists. The crunching sounds that were being made had him almost vomiting up everything in his stomach as he tried to imagine being anywhere but where he currently was.

He had to get himself together and get his team out of here. He pushed all the disgust down and started to slowly walk his way towards his team members. The sickening crunching noise was not making it any easier.

"Come on, we have to get out of here guys." he says to them to get them moving towards him.

"I'm sorry, I cannot allow you to escape." a new voice interrupts their attempted escape.

"Who... Who's there?" Gringham says sounding like a scared little boy again.

"I apologize, where are my manners? This one is called Kyouhukou. I am entrusted with this territory by Lord Ainz and Lady Taylar. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

They all turn towards the source of the voice and notice a section of the cockroaches almost flowing upwards like a fountain. Slowly but surely, another cockroach emerges from the area but he isn't like any of the other cockroaches in this area.

He is standing up on two legs and is around five feet tall. He is wearing a very nice red, velvet cape with fur and jewel lining. A small crown adorns the top of its head between its antennas, and it is holding onto a very expensive looking scepter. The first thing that comes to all their minds is... King of the Cockroaches!

"Who... Who are you?" Gringham asks again stunned.

"It seems you did not hear me the first time I introduced myself. Would you like me to do it again?" Kyouhukou says

"No that... that won't be necessary. I'll just be honest with you. Do you want to trade?" Gringham asks the giant cockroach

"Oh! You want to trade huh? Well, I am feeling very thankful right now so there is no reason I can't listen to your proposal." Kyouhukou says to him

"We would like to get out of this room unharmed." Gringham says

"Of course you would ask for that, but even if you got out of here, you are still on the second floor of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. It would be exceedingly dangerous for you to actually return to the surface." Kyouhukou tells him

"Of course if you could tell us the way out that would be great, but that might be too much to ask. I'll settle for just getting out of here and we can find our way out." Gringham says

"Hmmm... that sounds like an interesting proposal." he replies

"We will give you whatever you want in exchange." Gringham says

"I'm sorry but I already have everything I desire. You are already providing me with what I wish so I'll have to decline your offer." Kyouhukou says

"What!" Gringham yells

"Oh, you seem confused. Well, let me explain it to you. You see, me and my children are getting tired of cannibalism. With you four here, you will serve as the solution for that. Once we have eaten you alive a few hundred times and we grow bored with eating you, you will be allowed to perish. So thank you for your contribution to me and my children." Kyouhukou states.

As soon as he finished speaking, the room started to rumble and every cockroach in the area started to move. Then suddenly, a tidal wave of cockroaches erupted like the swell of a black sea and engulfed the four members of Heavy Masher. It swept them away in a wave of cockroaches that pulled them down to be devoured by Kyouhukou's children.

Kyouhukou stayed true to his word and their screams of agony and suffering could be heard on the second floor of Nazarick for months as Kyouhukou and his children ate and healed the members of Heavy Masher over and over again.

The divine magic caster of Heavy Masher slowly opened his eyes. When his vision came into focus, he noticed a strange ceiling made of stone with white glowing objects embedded in it. He tried to move but realized he was completely bound and he could barely move anything.

He wanted to scream out at the incomprehensible situation he found himself in but something was in his mouth preventing him from speaking or screaming right now. When he desperately tried to look around, he heard a voice speak.

"Oh my, you are awake finally?!" the guttural voice said.

He turned towards the voice and wished he hadn't. The creature had the body of an obese human and the head of an octopus. Its skin was a milky white color almost what someone who drowned looked like. The bloated corpse-like body had black leather on it almost like some sort of clothing. It was on so tight the only word to be able to describe the sight as disgusting.

"I hope you slept well." the creature says to him.

"Hrr, Hmm, Hrrr, Hrr, Hmm." he tries to talk but only muffled noise comes out.

"No need to be scared handsome. You are shriveling up in all the wrong places." the creature says while running its disgusting fingers up and down his abs.

"..." he can't say anything as he panics.

"Oh don't worry, we are going to have fun together. Let me introduce myself. I am the Great Tomb of Nazarick's Special Information Gatherer, Neuronist Painkill. Some call me the Interrorgator fufufu." Neuronist giggles at the end.

"Hrrrrrrrrrrrr!" he muffled screams again.

"Unfortunately, Lord Ainz has plans for you so we will only have a limited amount of time to play together. I hope you will make beautiful music for me to share with my beloved Lord Ainz! But until he comes for you, you are all mine." he does not like the sound of that. "Now I just have one more question for you... Do you know what kidney stones are?"

Just a moment later, he is on his way to making beautiful music for Neuronist. Ainz forgot about him for a lot longer than he had planned to and he made beautiful music for Neuronist for months longer than he was supposed to.

 **MERCILESS ONSLAUGHT...**

Dryzex and his team Merciless Onslaught picked the path at the crossroads that seemed to lead the deepest into the tomb. They figured that would lead to the strongest enemies, most experience, and best treasure. So far their assumption had been completely incorrect.

They had been traversing stone corridor after stone corridor and not running into anything. There were no monsters, no traps, no treasure, nothing at all. They were starting to think they had picked the wrong route and were tempted to double back and choose a different one.

That is when they heard the telltale sound of bone scraping against stone. It sounded like it was coming from farther down the corridor around one of the bends. They all slowly proceeded down the corridor and peeked around the corner. What they saw were undead the had only recently become acquainted with.

Unlike Hekkeran of Foresight, Dryzex believed it was more than worth spending money on adventurer teams and incidents that occurred in other kingdoms. The three undead around the corner he remembered being described in the incident that took place in the graveyard in E-Rantel.

There was three skeletal undead standing at the end of the hallway, slowly making their way towards where Merciless Onslaught was waiting. Each skeleton still had a stomach and its intestines were wrapped all around its skeletal frame. This undead was called a Mohrg. It could use those intestines like an octopus could use its tentacles.

If someone were to approach this undead like they were fighting a normal skeleton, it would not end well for them. Dryzex had briefed his team on this monster the moment he found out about it so they should all be prepared to bring one down. Fighting three of them at the same time might be a chore but he was sure they would come out on top if they stuck to their strategy.

He turned around to his team and relayed the situation. They all had already gone over a strategy to fight this kind of undead so they quickly got into the right positions and waited for the undead to make it into their view. As soon as the first one started to appear around the corner, Dryzex used one of his martial arts to start things off.

 ***HEAVY STRIKE***

As his swords impact the first Mohrg, he cuts off its right arm and three of its tentacles in the process. As soon as he finishes the strike, the other two warriors in the party step in front of him and make a shield wall as the tentacles from the other two Mohrg's strikeout to grab him.

The tentacles impact both shields and the warriors stand firm. This opening is what the arcane and divine casters had been waiting for and didn't waste the opportunity.

 ***FIREBALL***

The arcane caster yells out. He aimed his Fireball behind the three Mohrg's so it would still catch them in the area of effect but not hit any of his teammates. The fireball seemed to be very effective and destroyed the Mohrg that Dryzex had already attack and looked to considerably weaken the other two.

 ***HOLY SMITE***

As the cleric finishes his spell, a column of white light descends on the two remaining Mohrg's. The holy light seems to burn through the Mohrg's like a fire would through wood. Once the light had disappeared, the Mohrg's were barely able to stand and this is when Dryzex saw his opening to end this fight quickly. He sprung forward and activated another martial art.

 ***DUAL SLASH***

His sword glows red and as he swings the weapon downwards, his sword looks like it splits in two and he attacks both Mohrg's at the same time. He connected right in the center of each of their skulls and the slash attack continued down the length of their skeletal frame, splitting both of them in half right down the center. They both hit the ground and turned into dust just like the first one had after the Fireball had connected.

"Great work everyone. That went a lot smoother than I had anticipated." Dryzex tells his team members after they defeated the three undead. Even the thief who only watched their backs to make sure nothing snuck up from behind them did his job to perfection.

They checked the immediate area right after the battle and found no traps, treasure, or more undead. They decided to follow the path in the direction that the Mohrg's had come from and proceeded down the right corridor.

They walked for a few thousand feet before coming to another T intersection. The thief poked his head around the left side and saw another dark corridor leading farther into the tomb. When he looked to the right, his eyes almost bugged out of his head at the sight. He quickly brought his head back and everyone noticed the expression on his face go from bug-eyed shock to huge grin in a matter of moments.

"Take a peek around that corner." The thief says to the rest of the party.

Everyone slowly looks down the right corridor and quickly realize that it isn't a corridor at all. It seems to be a large opening into a room. They can see the wall on the far side of the room but that isn't what drew their attention or what lead to the thief's reaction.

They noticed it was brighter in that room than all the others. There was a shine coming from the floor that was reflecting the light in the room. They all realized the bright shine was thousands upon thousands of gold coins just strewn about the floor.

From what Dryzex judged to be the size of the room, based on how far away the opposite wall was, if those coins stretched from the opening to the wall, they might be looking at millions of gold coins.

Enough that even if they had to give most of it up to fees and the Earl they would all never have to lift another finger again. The prospect and greed that comes along with that much wealth compelled their feet forward into the room without them even thinking about it.

When they all finally made it into the room, it was better than they could have ever hoped for. As they scanned from left to right they saw nothing but jewels, gems, and gold coins everywhere. Just the first glimpse you could say it was in the millions.

However, once their scan leads them to the right side of the room. There was something completely out of place as they heard a clinking noise coming from the far right wall. They all looked in that direction and saw a strange sight for being in the depths of a tomb.

Sitting in an intricately carved white chair, next to a white table with a tea set sitting upon it was a woman in a maid outfit. She had long red hair that was braided into two braids that fell down on either side of her shoulders. Her maid outfit looked to be both practical and eye-opening as they could see every inch of her leg crossed over her other with the long slit that went up to her hip. Black stockings with an intricate lace pattern at the top of them covered almost every inch of her well-shaped legs. She had yellow eyes that seemed to be measuring all of them up and when she spoke, it sounded both musical and terrifying.

"Hehe~ You finally made it to the tea party~ I'll be your host Lupus Regina~ Please take care of me~" she finishes with a smile that is not inviting but predatory.

Normally, Dryzex would have some witty come back or at least something to say. Being one of the more successful worker groups in the empire he was more confident than most. It also helped that unlike most workers, he was more of Orichalcum rank than Mithril like most workers. Being a fairly decent looking man also help him but staring up at this beauty that he couldn't even comprehend, offering the sexiest smile he had ever seen, that only invited obvious pain and suffering had him at a loss for words.

"What's the matter~? Cat got your tongue~?" Lupus Regina starts walking towards them swaying her hips almost hypnotizing them. "Well, I'm no kitty cat~ but I do bite if you ask nicely~" she finishes and stops about twenty feet away from them a sultry smirk on her face.

"Who... who are... you?" Dryzex finally says

"I know humans are stupid but I did already introduce myself fufu~" she giggles at him

As she finishes she snaps her fingers. All of the gold and jewels in the room disappear and it is left as nothing but an empty stone room.

"What, What, What's going on?" Dryzex says

"Oh, all of that was just an illusion~ I take it none of you can use tier 6 True Seeing to see through that level of illusion hehe~ You are here for one of Lord Ainz experiments silly~" Lupus Regina tells them.

"E-E-Experiments?!" Dryzex questions louder than he meant to

"Of course~ Lord Ainz loves his experiments~ Today we are going to see if my experience gain is changed if I gain experience in my other form~" Lupus Regina tells them

"O-O-Other form?" the cleric asks

"Yeppppp~ I did say my name is Lupus Regina~ Do you know what that means in the language of the supreme beings~?" Lupus Regina asks them

All of them just look at each other wondering what in the hell a supreme being is then they all just shake their heads. It was pretty obvious they had no idea what the answer was.

"Lupus Regina means Wolf Queen in the language of the supreme beings ~" Lupus Regina tells them then flashes them another smile with her fangs showing.

"W-W-Werewolf!" the cleric exclaims

"Very good hehe~ but I'm nothing as simple as a regular werewolf~" she tells them

Suddenly, her fangs start to grow larger, her fingers start elongating into razor-sharp claws, her knees break forward, and her skin starts to be covered in red fur. In the span of just a few moments, she has transformed into a giant werewolf. She has to be over seven feet tall and looks ready to eat every single one of them.

"Now, let the experiment begin~" Lupus Regina says in the most seductive and simultaneously terrifying voice anyone could imagine.

Merciless Onslaught finally snaps out of it and both shield using warriors brace their shields in front of them right before Lupus Regina lunges for them. They stand firm behind their shields but it proves to be the wrong move.

Lupus Regina's claws go right through the shields as if they were made of paper. She stabs both of the warriors right in the stomach with a claw in each of them. She raises her arms with the warriors still attached at her hands and, with little effort, tosses them right into the cleric knocking him out.

Dryzex has never been so terrified in his entire life but his instincts kick in and he quickly draws his weapon. By the time his weapon is out and he is ready to attack, the werewolf had disappeared from in front of him and he lost track of her.

The next thing he felt was searing pain in his heel and hamstring. The pain was too intense to take and he fell forward on to his stomach. He managed to look behind him at his legs and noticed four slash wounds in his legs.

Two were across his hamstring on each leg and the other two were on each heel of his foot. It was a precision strike made to deny him the use of his legs. The person or creature who delivered the blow had certainly done this before many a time. That is when he heard her speak again.

"Hehe~ Only the two weak ones left now~ The thief and the arcane caster~ Should I make it quick or play with my food~?" Lupus Regina says to the two still standing.

The thief quickly throws five darts directed straight towards her face. Lupus Regina didn't even move and let them hit her. They simply fell straight to the ground without so much as leaving a scratch. The arcane caster tried his best spell to hopefully buy some time to escape.

 ***FIREBALL***

The Fireball flies through the air and impacts Lupus Regina right in the chest. The arcane caster gets a proud look on his face but it quickly turns into terror as the explosion clears and he sees what happened. Lupus Regina is still standing in the same spot, completely unharmed by what just happened.

"Fufu~ I can't cast spells in this form but it does make me more resistant to them~ Unless you use a spell higher than tier 6~ I'm afraid, you will never be able to damage me hehe~" she giggles at him.

His jaw hits the floor and before he can have another thought, she is right in front of him and the thief. She brings her claws down so fast neither of them sees. The arcane casters left arm holding his staff and the thief's right arm he was using to throw darts are suddenly flying through the air as blood sprays from their new wounds.

The pain finally catches up to them and they start to scream in agony at the top of their lungs. Lupus Regina is reveling in the sound and continues to slice them up to hear as much of it as she can. Once their screams and tears are no more, she finishes them off and heads towards her last mouse.

"I know it's bad manners to play with your food but~ I'm going to carve you up nice and slow~ You shall know the price that must be paid for defiling our home~" Lupus Regina finishes only for Dryzex screams to replace her voice.

 **FORESIGHT...**

Hekkeran and Foresight were having a rough go at it. The hadn't run across any strong enemies. In fact, they were having the opposite problem. They were running into weaker opponents but it was almost none stop. The enemies were only low tier undead warriors and archers but they had been a constant pain for most of their journey.

They were preparing to fight yet another wave, their twelfth or thirteenth one they believe, and they seemed to be getting stronger. There was a skeletal mage in this group and Arche told all of them it was capable of casting tier 2 magic.

They all wiped the sweat off themselves as they prepared to meet more foes. They all wanted to take a break but there was no time for that right now. The enemy had no intention of letting them rest and was advancing on their position right this moment.

"Conserve your mana! Let Roberdyck handle this wave!" Hekkeran tells the team.

Roberdyck steps out into the hallway and holds his holy symbol high in the air. He could only do this so many times per day but using it to take out a skeletal mage would be more than worth it.

"God of Light, grant me your divine protection and banish my foes, TURN UNDEAD!" As he finishes his turn attempt the skeletons turn to dust even the mage.

He is about to take a breather but sees four ghasts coming down that same corridor followed by two more skeletal warriors. Before they can engage them, Imina lets them in on some new information.

"There are six more coming from behind us!" she shouts

Imina's warning followed closely by Roberdyck's had the tension running high within Foresight. Hekkeran had to consider there next move carefully. On the one hand, they could break through on side and rush down the corridor hoping there weren't many more undead down one of those directions.

He could also retreat back the way they came and try to make it back to the surface and regroup or take the other path they had passed and not gone down. In the end, he decided to trust his instincts.

"Everyone! Retreat back the way we came and take the other path!" he yells to them.

The instant his voice was heard, Imina took off running followed closely behind by Arche and Roberdyck. Hekkeran was just a few steps behind. He could hear the undead pursuing them down the corridor.

He took out a potion of alchemical glue from his bag and tossed it into the ground behind him. He didn't turn around to check but the immediate stopping of footsteps pursuing them let him know it worked as intended. Not long after Imina called out something ahead.

"Four more coming from the right!" she said

"But there is a wall there!" Roberdyck says

"It is just an illusion." Arche follows up just as four ghouls appear through the wall. Hekkeran doesn't even break stride, he just pulls out his weapon and heads straight for them.

"Don't underestimate me!" he yells before activating a martial art.

 ***LIGHTNING STRIKE***

He stabs his sword through the first ghoul and a line of electricity erupts from the wound traveling through all four ghouls and they all fall over dead. He was about to take a breather when he glanced back behind him and paled. More skeletal warriors and ghouls were coming down the corridor but that wasn't what terrified him.

"Elder Lich!" he yells out

Everyone looks behind them and sees the undead coming towards them. None of them can think of what to do before Hekkeran comes up with the only thing he can think of to get away from that Elder Lich.

"Everyone, through the wall!" he shouts

No one even questioned why he came up with that, they just throw themselves into the wall. They fell right through and now knew it was nothing but an illusion. The moment they all got to their feet, Hekkeran tried to warn them to be careful but never got to finish his message.

"Everyone be careful and stay aler-"

He was cut off when a magic circle activated under their feet and they were enveloped in a bright blue light they could not avoid. The scenery around them shifted. When Hekkeran got his focus back he could see that Imina, Arche, and Roberdyck were still with him.

They were standing in a wide corridor that was dimly light with a high ceiling. Even a giant could walk through this corridor with no problem. Ahead of them was some sort of portcullis, rays of white light shone through the portcullis and behind them was a path of darkness that seemed to stretch on forever.

Not wanting to proceed farther into the darkness, they headed towards the portcullis to see what was on the other side of it. When they got close it opened automatically as if it was inviting them inside. When they stepped through, they couldn't really comprehend what they were seeing.

The place they were currently standing was completely different from everything else they had experienced so far in the tomb. They were standing in the middle of an arena that made the one in the empire look like a shack in comparison.

It appeared as if they had been transported back outside somehow judging by the stars in the night sky. They had no idea how they managed to get so lucky but they couldn't really complain. If worst came to worst, Arche could just cast fly and go get some help for them.

The arena was much more impressive than the one they had visited in the empire. Everything was illuminated by the continual light spell. The architecture and craftsmanship were second to none. The stands were filled with golems that were so lifelike it looked as if they would start cheering any moment. One of those would cost most of someone's fortune and they were looking at hundreds of them. Just as they were about to discuss how to get out of here, they heard something from above them.

"INCOMING!" they see a figure somersault in mid-air as it descends down from the box that had to be at least sixty feet in the air.

They gracefully land on the ground, light as a feather, and Imina has her breath taken away. To be able to fall like that on pure physical ability is completely unheard of. The figure who had absorbed that impact stood proudly in front of them flexing its knees from the impact. Before them stood a Dark Elf child.

He had two long ears which stood out on the side of his golden blonde hair. He was fully dressed in a suit of tight-fitting, light leather armor that looked to be made of jet black and deep crimson dragon scales. He wore a white vest embroidered with gold threads and a coat of arms was sewn onto the breast of the jacket. Once Imina laid her eyes on his heterochromatic eyes, she gasped.

"AH!" but before she could continue

"The challengers have finally arrived!" Aura says into the mic.

All of Foresight look at each other as they take in the appearance of the Dark Elf. A million questions are running through their minds but they never get a chance to ask any of them as the Dark Elf continues to speak into the rod she is holding in her hand.

"The challengers are four reckless fools who have invaded the Great Tomb of Nazarick intent on stealing our riches for themselves! Here to pay witness to our bout, gracing us with his divine presence, the Supreme Overlord of Death, Exalted King of Nazarick, and Master of the Great Tomb. His majesty, Lord Ainz Ooal Gown! Accompanying our wonderful lord is our Guardian Overseer and the Demon Queen of Nazarick, Lady Albedo!" Aura finishes with a flourish and motions her hand towards the VIP box.

As they followed his hand up towards the box they all witnessed a sight to behold. Standing up looking over the edge they saw the most handsome and terrifying being they had ever witnessed. His face was one of perfection that any woman would want but his blood-red eyes were filled with nothing but hate and anger. The woman standing beside him was the definition of beauty but her yellow eyes held the same hate and anger that Lord Ainz Ooal Gown's did.

When he spread out a pair of jet black wings behind him, they all felt the dread at their current situation. Before his gaze could make them wet themselves, Aura continued her MCing.

"Here to face off against our intruders is Nazarick's newly promoted Platinum ranked adventure team... The Swords of Darkness!"

As Aura finishes another portcullis goes up and out steps four people. They look like humans to the members of Foresight. There are three men and a woman in the group and they look ready for a fight. The woman looks particularly pissed for some reason and strides straight towards them with purpose in her step.

It isn't lost on any of the members of Foresight how beautiful the woman is or how good looking the three men in her party are but the killing intent being given off by the woman crushes any further thought on that matter. She lets her displeasure known before they begin.

"You dare defile the only place that has ever felt like home to me! Those that rescued my sister and brought us back from the dead?! The place that will soon give me my revenge against the man who wronged my family! You will never leave this place!" Ninya goes off on Foresight.

Ainz is damn impressed at the impromptu speech she put together. He had asked Ninya and the Swords of Darkness if they wanted to test their might against the invaders and it seemed Ninya's passionate yes when he asked wasn't just an act. It seems Taylar has had quite the impact on her. She is borderline guardian devoted to Nazarick now.

Before Foresight can even reply, Ainz snaps his fingers and the golems in the stands start stomping. It only lasts for a few seconds and then he says...

"Begin!"

The Swords of Darkness immediately started moving into formation at Ainz' words. It didn't take long for Foresight's instincts to kick in and they did the same thing. Hekkeran wasn't going to play around with this group.

If they were truly newly promoted to Platinum then Foresight should be able to handle this group without a problem, but he wasn't going to take any chances and started off with his almost unblockable martial art. He charged right at the shield user, stabbed his sword right into his shield, and activated his martial art.

 ***LIGHTNING STRIKE***

This move is almost unblockable and he just used it to take out four ghouls at once a few moments ago. What he didn't expect was for the shield user to activate his own martial art the moment his sword impacted the man's shield.

 ***ARMOR REFLECTION***

Peter says as the sword impacts his shield. Instead of the lightning bolt traveling through his shield and behind him, the lightning bolt heads straight back towards the person who just used it. Hekkeran is so close that he has no chance to dodge it and he is flung backward by his own martial art taking a good amount of damage as a result.

As he hits the ground, the Swords of Darkness see the cleric in their party start to raise his hands towards their downed teammate, more than likely to heal him. Ninya doesn't want to let that happen so she targets the cleric to interrupt his casting.

 ***MAGIC ARROW***

Ninya says as six magic arrows shoot out of the end of her twisted redwood staff. They are headed right towards Roberdyck and he has no chance at all to avoid them but Arche uses her own spell to prevent Roberdyck from being struck.

 ***ARCANE SHIELD***

Arche says and all six magic arrows are absorbed into the white-blue shield that forms in front of Roberdyck. This gives him the time he needs to cast his healing spell on Hekkeran.

 ***CURE SERIOUS WOUNDS***

As Roberdyck finishes his spell, a green and white light envelops Hekkeran and the scorch marks and blood quickly disappear from his body and he stands back up quickly. The tier 3 healing spell really hit the spot and returned him back to a state where his HP was full once more.

As Hekkeran is standing back up, Imina has had enough of doing nothing and rapidly pulls arrows out of her quiver shooting them off as fast as possible at the man in their party who is also wielding a bow. She gets off five arrows rather quickly and they are headed right towards their target. She hears the man standing next to him say...

 ***WALL OF PROTECTION FROM ARROWS***

As soon as Dyne finishes his casting, five arrows that were fired from the half-elf ranger in Foresight impacted the green protective dome and fell harmlessly to the ground a few feet in front of Dyne and Lukrut. Lukrut didn't miss the opening that this gave him for a counter-attack on his ranged adversary.

 ***MANYSHOT***

Lukrut says as soon as the arrows hit the ground. He reaches into his quiver and knocks three arrows at once. As soon as he let's go of the string and the arrows leave the bow, each arrow makes two copies of itself and the three arrows quickly turned into a hail of nine headed straight for Imina.

Imina sees the arrows coming and tries to dive to the side to avoid them but they were traveling too fast and she only managed to avoid four of the nine coming at her. Two arrows impacted in each of her thighs, two in each shoulder, and the last one was lodged deep in her stomach. The pain was overwhelming and she went down in a heap. Still breathing but out of the fight unless she was healed.

Roberdyck saw this and was getting ready to heal her when he saw the arcane caster from Swords of Darkness prepare to interrupt him again. Arche had a better idea to interrupt her before she could do it to Roberdyck since she didn't know if she would be using magic arrow again.

 ***MAGIC ARROW***

Arche pours all the mana she can into her magic arrow and four of them leave her staff headed straight for Ninya. Ninya didn't have the chance to cast her spell before Arche had let her magic arrow's loose but when she saw the spell she had cast at her, a smirk appeared on her face. This did not go unnoticed by Arche who soon realized why.

Ninya didn't even attempt to evade or block the incoming magic arrows that Arche sent her way. She was more concerned with stopping their priest from healing the half-elf that Lukrut had taken out of the fight. She pointed her staff at the cleric, the magic arrow's cast by Arche, impacted a blue barrier a foot in front of Ninya and dissipated into nothingness right after Ninya had cast her spell.

 ***ACID ARROW***

Three long green arrows appeared in front of Ninya and fly towards Roberdyck almost faster than the eye can follow. Each arrow impacts him, one in his chest, and one in each arm. The acid burns through his robes and clothes. It doesn't dissolve the armor where it was hit but it certainly weakened it considerably along with dealing a good amount of damage to Roberdyck.

While Ninya, Roberdyck, and Arche were having a two on one caster battle, Dyne decided he should even those odds even if Ninya was doing a great job all by herself. No one seemed to be paying attention to him so he made Foresight's arcane caster pay the price for it as he called out his spell.

 ***CALL LIGHTNING***

A lightning bolt does not erupt from Dyne's fingertips like it would a wizard, mage, or sorcerer. Druids use the power of nature and the elements for their spells and Dyne's lightning bolt came straight down from above as if it was a gift from the clouds themselves.

Arche had felt the hairs on her entire body stand up and only jumped back out of pure instinct but it still wasn't enough to completely avoid the lightning bolt and its blast. Jumping back may have spared her the worst of the damage but it also helps to propel her even farther back when the lightning bolt struck the ground and the blast wave hit her.

Hekkeran and Peter were engaged in a one on one battle that was dead even as far as anyone could tell. Hekkeran had put all thoughts of holding back away and was currently attacking Peter with both of his weapons drawn.

He thought this would give him the edge against a younger and less experienced foe but Peter was proving to be a formidable enemy. Hekkeran wasn't even sure if he was going to win this fight. If one of his teammates joined in, Hekkeran would surely be done for. No matter the angle or force of his attack, Peter would either block it with his shield or parry it with his blade.

Hekkeran noticed the young man didn't seem to be getting tired in the least bit either. That did not bode well for him so he decided he needed to end this now before someone could intervene and turn the tide. He jumped back to give himself some space and started using his martial arts.

 ***LIMIT BREAKER* *DULL PAIN* *PHYSICAL BOOST* *TWIN BLADE STRIKE!***

When Hekkeran finishes using his abilities, he springs forward in a rush headed straight for Peter. He raises both his weapons at the same time and comes down with both of them directed at Peter's shoulders. Before he can make impact, Peter says...

 ***CASTLE***

A protective cocoon appears around Peter's shield and both of Hekkeran's swords harmlessly bounce off his shield. Hekkeran can't believe he blocked both strikes. That was a technique he created to get through the martial art Fortress since it could only block one attack. Somehow, this young man had learned a martial art that could block more than one attack at a time.

Peter saw the look of surprise on Hekkeran's face and knew this was the opening he had been waiting for. Hekkeran was currently off-balance as he did not think Peter could block the martial art he just used. He wasted no time taking advantage of the opening.

 ***DISARMING STRIKE***

Peter's sword quickly heads right towards Hekkeran's neck. Hekkeran is able to get both of his weapons up to block the strike but that is exactly what Peter was hoping would happen. This martial art wasn't called disarming strike for nothing. As soon as the weapons collided with each other, both of Hekkeran's swords were sent flying off to his right-hand side about 15 feet from where he was standing. Peter took advantage again, this time because his foe had no weapon.

 ***BONECRUSHER***

Peter activates another martial art. It is near impossible to perceive with the naked eye but Peter's weapons doubles in weight and the sharp blade dulls to a bludgeoning weapon. He swings it upwards and connects with the bottom of Hekkeran's chin, sending him off his feet and back towards the half-elf who was shot earlier.

It looked as though this would be the end of this fight with three of Foresight's members pretty much down for the count but that was not the case. It seems everyone had forgotten about the cleric once the acid arrow had hit him and he used the time to cast a healing spell on himself and a mass cure on Hekkeran and Imina.

They had all jumped back to give them some breathing room and the Swords of Darkness did not seem inclined to interrupt them at this moment. They all looked at each other. They were all damn near spent and had taken a good beating.

There was no way in this world, this party, the Swords of Darkness, were just platinum ranked adventurers. Their teamwork was almost flawless, their equipment was even better than Foresight's who were considered Mithril strength, and looking over at them, it didn't even look like they had used any energy yet.

The entire situation seemed futile and just bound to end in death for all of them. They looked at each other one more time as if they were saying goodbye in their own way, but three of them didn't plan on dying for nothing. Hekkeran pulled his pouch with all his money off his belt and handed it to Arche.

"Take this, use fly to get away, we will hold them off as long as we can." he says to Arche.

"I-I-I can't do that!" Arche says to him. She turns to the others to get their backing but notices both of them holding out their pouches of gold for her to take.

"We will hold them off, you make sure to get home." Roberdyck says to her.

"It's ok Arche, once you are far enough away, we will follow." Imina says and all of them know she is lying. There is no escape for them in this situation.

Their heartfelt moment was witnessed by all but one in particular was not inclined to give them enough time to allow one of them to escape. That is why no one heard Ninya cast her spell until Arche had jumped back some and looked over towards the Swords of Darkness.

 ***[MAXIMIZE MAGIC] - GRAND FIREBALL***

Ninya's maximized tier 4 spell was headed straight for the center of the three who had offered up their gold for Arche. The Fireball was traveling too fast for any of them to dodge and Arche could sense the magical power behind that blast and it was sure to kill all three of them without a doubt. She closed her eyes and tried to justify their deaths in her mind.

Before she could cast fly, she opened her eyes and saw a young girl appear directly between her three team members and the Fireball that was currently headed towards them. The girl held her right hand up and said...

 ***SPELL ABSORBTION***

Ainz was up in the VIP box with Albedo and he was thoroughly enjoying the show. He did not doubt that the Swords of Darkness were already at the level the guild would consider them Adamantite strength. He felt a little bad at making them hold back and rank up slowly but he didn't want to draw too much attention to them. He could even see Albedo was pleased with the display that the Swords of Darkness were putting on.

When he saw them all jump back and regroup, he was excited for round 2. Although, it looked like Foresight was almost spent and he could tell that the Swords of Darkness could do this for hours if need be.

As he listened to Foresight give over their gold and tell their comrade to run while they held them off, it took him back to his days in Yggdrasil with the other members of Ainz Ooal Gown. He was contemplating letting the girl live but it seemed Ninya had other ideas as he saw her release her most powerful spell. She even went as far as to maximize it so none of the members of Foresight it would hit would survive it.

The sudden appearance of Aureole in the path of the Fireball did startle Ainz a bit. He wasn't worried about her dying or even taking damage from the Fireball. A tier 4 spell would do absolutely nothing to Aureole. When she absorbed the spell, he felt a good deal of pride knowing she was utilizing her spells well and adapting quickly to a situation she threw herself in. He wasn't expecting what came out of her mouth though.

"Father, may I have a moment. I have a proposal." Aureole says up to the box.

Everyone in the arena is frozen in place not moving a muscle. Ainz jumps from the box and spreads his wings just before hitting the ground so he takes no damage from the fall. Albedo is right behind him. As he approaches Aureole, he waves his hand in front of himself and casts a spell. No one can tell because it is silent and for another reason...

 ***[SILENT] - TIME STOP***

Ainz cast time stop so he can have a conversation with Aureole without being interrupted. Albedo and Aura both have time stop countermeasures in their gear so they can hear everything that is said and move around freely unlike Foresight and Swords of Darkness who are just frozen like statues in place.

"That was a surprise entrance, Aureole. What proposal do you have that you had to interrupt the match and prevent the death of those three invaders?" Ainz asks her.

"I wish for you to allow me to take the arcane caster known as Arche as my apprentice father." Aureole tells him

"Why would you want her as an apprentice. I'll admit that Fluder said she might become as powerful as him one day if given the right guidance but is she really worth your time Aureole?" Ainz says to her

"I believe she is father, and I am interested in her for more than just her ability to detect a person magical potential as Fluder can. She has another talent called Magical Variance. That is the reason I wish for her to be my apprentice. Well, me and Rubedo's if you would allow it. I believe she will far surpass Fluder if I can guide her training." she tells Ainz

"What makes this talent so special you would want yourself and Rubedo to teach her?" Albedo asks this time, now curious why Aureole would want to save this girl.

"Magical Variance would allow her to learn divine spells along with arcane ones and I believe Rubedo would be able to teach her to be a Mystic Theurge and Arch Hierophant if she lives long enough to become that powerful." Aureole tells Albedo and Ainz.

"Wouldn't it be a bad idea to teach someone to be that powerful without assurances of their loyalties to Nazarick? I understand she couldn't get powerful enough to destroy us but she could possibly get powerful enough to do some damage to Nazarick." Ainz says to Aureole.

"I believe it will be easy to secure her loyalty father. Her last thoughts before she was about to cast fly and I interrupted make me think she will be loyal even if her friends are killed for her to survive. I have been using detect thoughts as you asked of me and she was the only one I found who might be worth saving." Aureole says

"What did she think and what makes it worth saving her?" Ainz asks

"Her last thought before my interruption was: "I'll do anything to get home and save my sisters. Even letting all my party members sacrifice themselves for me to getaway." That is what she was thinking before I appeared. Also, when you asked the question about why everyone was doing this mission, she was the only one who wasn't doing it for greed. She indeed needs the money, but it is to save her sisters from her parents. She intends to use the money to pay off her parent's debt, take her sisters away from them, and start a new life somewhere far away from them where her parents can't possibly use them for some scheme to keep them either rich or in power." Aureole explains to them

"Why would her parents use her sisters like that?" Albedo asks. She might have just found out she was going to be a mother, but she couldn't imagine doing anything but loving her children.

"The Bloody Emperor revoked their noble status but they still live like nobles even though they have no money coming in. Arche is the only one paying off the debt and without her there to do it, I believe it is only a matter of time before they sell their daughters to keep up their lifestyle, mother." Aureole tells Albedo.

The last bit of that information was more to sway her father than Albedo. Ainz had a particular hatred for slavery and she thought mentioning that these little girls would probably be sold into slavery in the near future if Arche wasn't there to take them away from their parents might get him to say yes.

And yes, she had called Albedo her mother in front of Ainz. When the stopped by the Cherry Blossom Sanctuary to tell her Albedo was pregnant that is when she decided it was the right thing to call Albedo. Albedo and her mother had never had a problem with her calling Albedo that from the start but it didn't seem to fit at the time.

Now that she was going to give Aureole brothers and/or sisters, it felt like the right thing to do and none of her parents minded so she kept it up. It would get a little confusing when Taylar and Albedo were both around but they would surely think of something to make it less confusing.

"Very well, if you can convince her to join us and assure me her loyalty, I will allow you to take her on as your apprentice." Ainz tells Aureole

"Thank you, father!" Aureole says and gives Ainz a big hug and smile.

"Well, you have to convince her first. I'll end the time stop when you are ready Aureole." he tells her

Aureole turns around and faces Arche. She is only a few feet away and it is sure to look funny when the time stop ends. Ainz and Albedo will be about 100 feet closer in what would seem like an instant and Aureole would have moved about 30 feet to the right from where she was standing before.

Ainz snaps his fingers and the time stop ends. As expected, the other people in the arena are looking around dumbfounded. The Swords of Darkness recover quickly but Aureole starts talking to Arche before Foresight can figure out what just happened.

"Were your last thoughts before I interrupted true?" Aureole asks the still-recovering Arche.

"M-My last thoughts?" Arche asks

"Yes." that was all Aureole gave her as a response.

Arche thinks back to right before this beautiful young girl about her age had interrupted their match and easily absorbed that fireball that was headed to end her teammates. She realized quickly what the girl was asking. Would she really trade her team members to make it home to her sisters and get them out of their parent's grasp? The answer came quicker than it probably should have.

"Yes they were." she says to Aureole.

"So if I were to get my father to spare you and save your sisters. You would agree to become my apprentice and serve here in Nazarick until such a time as you are released or die in service to the rulers of Nazarick?" Aureole asks

"I would." Arche answers

"Are you sure you are willing to pay the price?" Aureole asks one more time.

Not only is she making sure the girl is positive, but she is also reading her thoughts to see what she is truly thinking. Arche's thoughts as she looks at her teammates told her everything she needed to know.

 _'I'm sorry guys. I have to do this for my sisters.'_ she thinks as Aureole asks her.

Before she can answer out loud. Hekkeran has a question of his own for Aureole and Arche.

"What price?" he asks. Aureole simply turns to him and says...

"Greater love hath no one than this: to lay down one's life for one's friends, so it was written in the Gospel of Mark." she says as if that explained everything to them. Now, it was time for Arche to respond but Imina cut in before she could.

"Do whatever you have to, to survive Arche. Don't make our deaths meaningless." she tells her friend.

"Yes, I am sure master." Arche adds the master for good measure so Aureole knows she is serious. After Imina's words, Arche had no more reservations.

"Very well..." Aureole snaps her fingers and a parchment and quill appear in front of her. They float over towards Arche and she gives her the instructions. "grab the quill and sign your name at the bottom where the X is. Don't mind the little prick you will feel when you grab the quill. It is just getting enough blood from you so you can sign the agreement." Aureole explains to her.

Arche grabs the quill and sure enough, she feels a little stab of pain in her thumb as she wraps her fingers around the quill. She looks down at the parchment and gives one last look at her friends before signing her name. It almost felt like selling her soul to the devil but she would do it 100 times out of a 100 if it meant saving her little sisters.

"The contract is signed, and now, the entry fee." Aureole says and snaps her fingers again.

The Grand Fireball she had absorbed reappeared exactly where she absorbed it at and just a second later, impacted Hekkeran right in the chest engulfing him, Roberdyck, and Imina in the fire. Their screams only lasted a second before their charred remains hit the arena floor.

"Aureole, Arche is your responsibility now. You need to find her a place to stay, set her training, and see about bringing her sisters here. After a time, you may see about her living in Carne but for now, I want her in Nazarick." Ainz tells his daughter.

"I will handle it, father. Thank you. I will show you she was worth the risk." Aureole says and gives him a little bow.

"We shall see, baby girl. Eight Edge Assassins, see the bodies are taken where they need to." Ainz says to what seems like no one but Aureole and Albedo can see them just as well as Ainz can. After he gives those orders, he makes his way over to the Swords of Darkness.

"Ninya, that was a very passionate speech you gave at the start. I am impressed. With all of you really, that was very good teamwork. I can tell all of your training has paid off. I am confident in saying that you now possess the strength that the adventurers guild would consider Adamantite rank and I look forward to seeing all of you receive your adamantite plates in the future." he tells them

"Thank you, Lord Ainz. I will work as hard as I can to repay you, Lady Taylar, Lady Albedo, and all of Nazarick for what you have done for me and my sister!" Ninya states with the utmost truth and devotion. The rest of the Swords of Darkness give a bow but he can see smiles on their lips as they do it, happily accepting the praise of their current strength.

Well, at least that was one group Ainz didn't have to worry about betraying them for some reason. He left the arena with a smile on his face and his Demon Queen on his arm. Very much looking forward to what the next few months were going to bring.

* * *

And that is Chapter 17! Yep, I saved another person who died in canon... if that bothers you... too fucking bad lol... I did add a four person OC worker team to also die so its a balancing act lol... next chapter will be called... Reflections Before Declarations of War! or something along those lines... Until then!

 **Super-Tier Spells** **:**

 **Contingent Resurrection** **:** Super-Tier spell that will instantaneously raise the target of the spell with the Tier 9 spell True Resurrection the moment the target dies. Lasts for one year after being cast on target or until the spell is triggered.

 **Vengeful Gaze of God** **:** Super-Tier spell that calls down the wrath of God on your foes. All caught in the area of effect take divine retribution damage. Targets get no save and anyone caught in the area of effect take full damage. Anyone killed by this spell can only be brought back to life by the Super-Tier Spell, Wish Upon A Star


	18. The Future Is Ahead Of Us

Disclaimer: I do not own anything (except my OC)

"Talking"

 _'Thinking'_

{Message}

(Telepathy)

 ***SPELL/ABILITY/MARTIAL ART***

 ***[METAMAGIC]***

 **A/N:** This chapter is a little late like the last one but I'm still working six days a week so I'm left with little time to write... there is an upside to that at least... my new schedule is finally on the horizon... got word that it starts Nov 2nd so just over a month and I'll be on my new schedule... I should be able to pick up the update speed when I'm only working four days a week... that probably won't occur for another two or three chapters but it will be coming... I appreciate everyone sticking around for so long... This is another long chapter to make up for being late but it doesn't contain everything I wanted it too... I seem to get carried away too much on dialogue when I get inspired lol... the beginning part of this chapter was supposed to be about 5k words but like always I got dialogue-heavy and it ended up being over 13k... I can't help it though... when you get inspired while your typing you just don't want to stop lol... I wanted to tie up all the loose ends so the next chapter would be the battles at Carne Village and the Katze Plains but I'm not sure if that will be possible... won't know till I start writing the next chapter... at the very least, you will get the battle of the Katze Plains by the chapter after next... so here is another long ass chapter, over 25K words, for your enjoyment!

 **jwright1320:** I have a few ideas of what other titles I will be adding for Ainz but they will happen over the course of the story and I won't put them all in at once... he will end up with quite a few by the time I'm done with this... as for Taylar and Albedo, I like both of your suggestions... Goddess of Creation for Taylar makes more sense than you know... It hasn't happened yet in the story but that was actually one of the ones I was going to make for her... As for Albedo, Goddess of Order is one I never thought of but suits her very well... I'll take all your suggestions into consideration... thanks for reading and your great suggestions

 **Overlord-addict:** I kind of understand what you mean about it being a little flat... there is only so much leeway for The Invaders arc... I thought changing up pretty much all the battles would liven it up a bit... I kept the plague bomber trap as it was for that part because I love that trap... it is damn evil and pretty awesome so I wanted to keep that pretty true to form... I did change all the other battles and added an OC worker team for Lupus Regina to play with... this chapter shouldn't seem as flat since it is pretty much nothing but original content I'm making up... glad you are still reading and enjoying my story

 **Newbie89:** Glad you liked the chapter... I thought 28K words would be enough but I understand what you mean... when I read a new chapter of a fanfic I enjoy, I hate when it ends no matter how long the chapter is

 **T-B-R:** Glad you are still enjoying my story... I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much since most of it is original and has absolutely nothing to do with the LNs

 **Yoharu:** You are correct that some of the scenes are just like the LN scenes... especially the descriptions of where they are... Nazarick doesn't really change so the hallways, rooms, etc will be describe the same as they are in the LNs... I think that is why you thought so much of the chapter was just like the LNs... I changed quite a bit compared to the LN version... only the plague bomber/Kyouhukou part was very close to how it happened in the LN just about everything else was different... some were much different than others but they were different none the less... hope you enjoy this next chapter... you will find none of this chapter in the LNs

 **Akuma-Heika:** Nfirea is alive lol... he was obviously at the dinner but I put in one of my chapters why he has been so absent... the chapter Taylar has the feast with those from Carne... Enri tells her that he never leaves the house since he got his new alchemy equipment... that is why you haven't heard much from him... As far as samurai and Ainz, you would be correct that he knows little of them... remember that Overlord takes place in the year 2138 so samurai has long been extinct and all he knows of them is the very little lore that is remaining about them... so he wouldn't know all the intricacies of a samurai and his "honor"

 **Thristan:** you know I got a penchant for saving those that I like from the LNs lol... believe me, Arche won't be the last human to join Nazarick... you will see later in this chapter :-)

 **Eltyr:** I was going to give the reaction of more individuals of Nazarick but being that the chapter was already 28K words, I didn't want to make it too ridiculous... Lupus Regina is one of my favorite characters so she will be in my story more than most others from Nazarick and don't you worry, I already know who Lupus Regina will end up with :-)

 **lucarioDN:** Glad you liked me saving Arche... I have two kingdom names I'm contemplating using but if you have a suggestion or anyone else for that matter, I'll definitely listen to them... I don't plan on revealing the name for at least another couple chapters

 **DarkAeroSage:** Glad you liked how I changed Arche's fate and once again I'd like to thank you for your suggestions... it might have only led to me adding a few sentences but feedback like that is what I love... I think we might have to have a naming contest for the new heirs of Nazarick for everyone :-)

 **Heika:** Definitely going to disagree that Vengeful Gaze of God is too powerful... the reason is quite simple... while Ainz indeed has the ultra-rare item that gives you three wishes, that spell is not ultra-rare... it is a Super Tier Spell that not only Ainz knows, but so does Taylar and Rubedo... what makes the item ultra-rare and amazing is that when you use the spell from the ring, it doesn't cost any experience to do it... Ainz, Taylar, and Rubedo can cast that spell as much as they like but they must sacrifice experience points to do it... the ring makes it so you don't lose any experience... and since you could 'bank' extra experience in Yggdrasil so you could learn new spells or use spells like Wish Upon A Star the person could easily be revived if they knew someone who had access to that Super Tier Spell

 **Guests:** you are correct that not all guest reviewers are assholes but the only people who leave asshole reviews do so as Guests lol... I welcome all feedback but if your feedback is just hate-filled nonsense than I got no time for it... as for the other guest well, I might add another chapter to the lemons eventually... just waiting for the right moment I suppose... it would get rather boring if all the lemons were Ainz/Taylar/Albedo

 **gerend:** You are right... I felt as if I left out much of the Invaders parts that people would be disappointed so that is why I included pretty much all of it... I did change quite a few things even if it was just how the battles played out... I tried breaking up the same boring invasion by adding an OC worker team and letting Lupus Regina deal with them as well as completely changing the fight that Foresight had and killing Uzruth before they even left the Baharuth Empire... Lupus Regina getting to participate was exactly for the purpose she stated so there is no future mystery there to solve lol... I assure you that is Ninya lol... you are right that Neia is the pope and always will be but that is viewing Ainz as a god-like being while Ninya views Nazarick/Taylar as the home she had been longing for... saving her sister was the cherry on top so to speak for her... I don't think it would have been OOC for Taylar to fight Foresight because they were invaders of her home but because of the type of character I have been portraying her as she likely would have saved all four of them lol... there was a reason I left her back at the camp with the elves... I've never had a problem with the gore and might add some in the future but the problem is this... most of the beings who are dealing the death out are so much more powerful than those they fight, there is no reason for gore... it is one hit and dead pretty much... lastly, I did end up adding that break you asked for... thanks for the advice once again... you and DarkAeroSage has been tremendously helpful :-)

 **Salomega:** I think I might be having a contest of sorts for the baby names so if you have any suggestions (anyone really) don't be afraid to send them my way... you never have to type much once someone knows they are headed to Neuronist lol... I debated on leaving out the famous "do you know what kidney stones are?" line but I ultimately decided to add it... It was just too famous to leave out at the end

 **GreenEggandHam:** I'm always happy to answer any questions or concerns anyone has about my story... if you read the replies before you then you know I plan on adding more titles and some people had some good suggestions... I had already planned on Ainz second title but can't just add it and say people are saying that is what he is... he needs to earn it and he will, eventually

 **Rendus:** I thank you for thinking this is the best Overlord fanfic... normally I would be biased and agree but there is two Overlord fanfic I know for sure are better than mine... well, in my opinion at least lol... I like changing events from canon and it is the reason I save people even when others don't like that I do... the one thing I do take pride in writing that you seem to enjoy thoroughly is battle scenes... they are hard to write when it is someone like Ainz, Taylar, Albedo, etc because of their overwhelming power compared to what they are fighting but scenes with the Pleiades, Swords of Darkness, etc I absolutely love writing because while they are more powerful than those they are fighting, it isn't incredibly one-sided... it is true it is one-sided but not the extent it is with the ones I listed before... your suggestions/criticism/ideas will definitely be welcome if you have any... I enjoy people sending me their thoughts... gerend and DarkAeroSage have been giving me good advice for a while now so another new perspective is always welcome... it was Increment that Ainz thought was into Peter but as I said last chapter, that wasn't actually the case... I do plan on changing some peoples races from human to other beings and you will actually see how that will happen in this chapter... I'm not going to change anyone in this chapter just explain how that is exactly going to be possible without having to reincarnate them... I appreciate the lengthy review by the way... it lets me know what you are thinking and I don't have to answer your questions one chapter at a time lol

 **Kinio:** Just about everyone in the fic is OOC... should be apparent by now if you are leaving this comment in chapter 15 or if you read my profile at all... she isn't very far from OOC though... you made it seem like she would never dare attack a vampire... Lakyus didn't react well at the start and the reason for her turn around was Taylar talking about the Elder Lich earlier giving her a different perspective... It might have been a little faster than it probably should have but it wasn't by much... I try to keep the grammar mistakes to a minimum which is why I use Grammarly for editing but I use the free version so it doesn't correct all my mistakes

 **Crow0902:** I was thinking of also saving Imina but I couldn't find a way where she would remotely agree to join Nazarick with Hekkeran dying so I just saved Arche like I thought they should have in canon... saving the whole party seemed a little too much since I saved all the Swords of Darkness... another human will be added to Taylar's ever-growing collection of New Worlder's in this chapter :-)

 **Mimhere:** Ainz watched Taylar as she was in her guild then removed while being chased by her guildmates... they had no idea he was there if you couldn't tell from the chapter which is why he would think she wasn't a spy... about the others letting her join... that is why the decision was split 5 to 5... half of them believed Momonga that she would be a valuable member to Ainz Ooal Gown since none of them played very much anymore and half thought just like you that she was a spy... but since Momonga is the guild leader, he breaks all ties... I think I explained that in chapter 1 if I'm not mistaken

 **offshorephillip:** glad to see another review from you... I enjoy writing Lupus Regina probably more than any other NPC not named Albedo... I might have to add Aureole to that list ahead of her because of how I made Aureole in my fanfic... I plan to use Lupus Regina a ton in this story... I finally got a date for my new four-day work schedule so I'll have more time to write... I honestly don't mind negative reviews... it's reviews that are not only negative but also ignorant, hateful, or completely ridiculous that gets to me... not saying they affect my writing because I know not everyone will like my version of Overlord... I just don't understand it I suppose... never been a fan of keyboard tough guys at all in my life... most of them are probably 300+ lbs sitting in their mom's basement, trolling people while they search for some Hentai lol

 **Shadowkragg:** Glad you like my take on Overlord... I always felt sorry for Arche and her sisters which is why I saved them but like I said a little before, I couldn't really justify saving all of them especially after saving all the members of Swords of Darkness... Enri will be different from her canon version that is for sure... as you can tell from just the first time Carne came under attack with her as village chief she is already more sure of herself... that is only going to increase as she is taught in Nazarick by Titus for her role as mayor and when Aureole gets to give her the military knowledge she has... I have a plan for Enri and the Horn of the Goblin General... I'm actually very excited for that... Carne will be getting more inhabitants as you will see later in this chapter and you will only have to wait until next chapter to see what I have in store for Enri and the horn :-)

 **PraetorXyn:** First I'd say that while Ainz did act more neutral evil at the start of the anime, he has always been extremely evil... his -500 karma value in the anime is as low as you can possibly make it in Yggdrasil... he is more neutral evil in my story though since I only made him -100 karma... I'm glad you liked what I did with Arche and her sisters... I didn't like her dying either, the good thing about writing a fanfic you can do what you want lol... Believe me, I get the harem comment... it's not like the only person in love with him in the anime or LNs is Albedo... all the women of Nazarick love him and none of their settings were ever changed... while I have said there will be more don't plan on it being all of Nazarick lol... just a few more to add and none will be quick like I did with Albedo... I based most of Taylar and Ainz religious beliefs off my own... I'm not an atheist like yourself but I am agnostic... you might dislike some of the things Taylar says and does in this chapter because of that lol... I also understand your loli argument... the thing with Shalltear is though, she looks that age to me... instead of being child-sized but having more mature face, etc that would show she isn't a child, she looks just like a child... maybe that is just me, who knows?

Now that those are finally over... Next Chapter Time!

* * *

 **Nazarick, Sixth Floor...**

Taylar currently found herself in the arena on the sixth floor of Nazarick. She was going over some of the golems in the stands, picking out which ones she was going to take with her to Carne for her trip that should be happening in just a little while.

It wasn't as if she really needed to inspect any of the golems but she was doing it none the less. She didn't want to take any that were damaged with her on her trip which is why she was looking over the ones she had selected.

In truth, she was just killing time until she needed to leave. Every golem in this arena was spotless, and so far, they had only seen four people in this world who would even be able to do any damage to them. She didn't suspect any would randomly show up in Carne but she still wanted to make sure all of the golems looked immaculate.

Taylar gave all fifty golems she selected another once over before giving them their orders. They walked through the Gate she opened the moment she was done giving her commands and she patiently waited for the message to arrive from The Forsaken.

The Forsaken were currently walking down the road toward Carne to drop off the three elf slaves they freed from that shithead just a few days ago. It wasn't actually The Forsaken leading them but their doppelgangers.

Ainz and Albedo had gone back to Nazarick not long after the Invaders made their way towards The Great Tomb of Nazarick so they could oversee the defenses of Nazarick. Albedo needed to teach Pandora's Actor how to manage its defenses to maximum effect. Taylar had stayed behind with Narberal to look after the elves and she was glad she made that decision.

Taylar's plan was simple at first, she would spend the day and night with the elves with her two aura's active to help them out of their trauma as she did with Tsuare. She had only needed to spend a total of a few hours with the girl before the effects of her previous life were vanishing from her memory.

The elves, on the other hand, they were much more complicated. She had needed every bit of the four days she spent with them to have any effect on them at all. She did not think it would take nearly that long considering how much trauma Tsuare had gone through. It just showed her how much more abuse, both physical and mental, these elves had been subjected to.

While Tsuare had been raped repeatedly and beaten within an inch of her life a few time as well as having gotten multiple diseases, it took only a few hours for those scars to start to disappear from her mind around Taylar. If it took these elves all four days of Taylar's constant company and attention, she couldn't even imagine what they had been put through in their lives.

She had learned from the elves that the Slaine Theocracy had places where they "broke in" their slaves. This is what has caused these young elven women so much trauma on top of having been sold to a piece of shit like Uzruth. Taylar didn't ask for specifics about the places the elves were broken in at.

There were two reasons for that. First was that she didn't want any of those three to have to relive there time in that place. Nothing good would come of them telling her what happened to them there. The other reason was she was pretty sure if they told her what went on there, she would immediately teleport to the Slaine Theocracy and start laying waste to it.

All three were still relatively young, especially by elven standards. Once she had gotten them cleaned up and into some new clothes, she could tell just how young they were. She wanted to heal their cut ears as soon as she saw them but held herself back. Even if she used the lowest tier spell she could to restore their ears, it would be much too powerful for what she was passing herself off as now.

She doubted tier 6 Heal would work to restore their ears but she was positive tier 7 Regenerate would. It would look awfully strange if she could magically cast tier 7 spells all of a sudden. One of the elves was a priestess and Taylar wasn't sure if she would be able to tell the tier of the spell she was casting.

After she thought about it, she realized this would be a perfect opportunity for her to endear herself to these elves as Taylar and not Bella. Once she met up with them outside of Carne, she would use her tier 9 spell Mass Regenerate on all three of them at once and hopefully, earn some goodwill right off the bat as herself and not her adventurer persona.

She was now contemplating what she was going to do with the couple hours she still had before she got the message to meet outside of Carne. It seemed someone else might decide what she was going to be doing when she heard the unmistakable sound of a Gate opening a little ways behind her.

Taylar was pretty curious as to who would be coming through the Gate. Aura or Mare would be the logical choice since she was on their floor and they were nowhere to be found. The first person through the portal though was neither and she was a little surprised.

Ainz stepped through the Gate onto the sixth floor. He was followed closely by Albedo and Yuri Alpha who had essentially become Albedo's shadow since being given her new assignment.

Taylar was happy they were all there but confused as to why. They were both supposed to be visiting the citizens of Nazarick until she was back from Carne. The giant grin on Ainz's face definitely did not go unnoticed by Taylar.

At the moment though, she just wanted to feel those lips against hers again and jumps into his arms and seals their lips together for a kiss. She needs to remind herself where she is and slowly climbs down from him before she gets too lost in what she is doing.

"Well... that was a very nice hello." Ainz says to her in a joking manner.

"Sorry, I just couldn't help myself." she giggles a bit "What was with that grin you came here with? I know it wasn't just because you came to see me." she says playfully

"The grin was for you. Seeing you always brings a smile to my face but that smile was for what you inspire others to do." he says and she looks at with a look of utter confusion on her beautiful face.

 _'What in the world is he talking about?'_ Taylar thinks to herself.

"Yes, Taylar has inspired many in Nazarick to become more than they ever thought they could be." Albedo says to them

"Very true Albedo, but it seems that some are more inspired than others." Ainz says and plasters that cheesy grin back on his face. Now Taylar is completely lost on what the hell is going on.

"What the hell are you two going on about? Of course, I try to inspire those in Nazarick. Are you sure you two haven't just lost your mind all of a sudden? It would make your current conversation make a little bit of sense." Taylar says to them and she can see them holding their laughter back behind their hands trying hard not to laugh at her little outburst.

"There's no need to get testy, my love. We were merely talking about your biggest fan and her ever-present need to try and impress you." Ainz says to her

"My biggest fan? Are you talking about Enri?" she asks

"He is talking about Lupus Regina of course." Albedo says to her

"Wait, what?! Since when was Lupus Regina my biggest fan?" Taylar asks

"I'm guessing when she was created?" Ainz says a little unsure of that fact. "Didn't you find it odd she was hesitant to attack you in Re-Estize? Or that she tries to be around you every moment possible? She sits as close as she can to you when we share meals with the Pleiades?" Ainz says to her.

She honestly didn't really realize any of that but when she looks at Yuri and sees her nodding her head at everything Ainz is saying, there isn't really any denying it. She doesn't see the problem with it. At least she isn't looking up to Demiurge or Neuronist. That could end badly for the inhabitants of this world.

"Is there a problem with that? Are you feeling a little jealous Ainz that someone is looking up to me instead of you?" she says in a joking tone.

"Absolutely not, you inspire me as well." Ainz says to her with that grin back on his face. She feels stupid for blushing like a silly little girl when he says that but she calms herself quickly enough.

"So you interrupted my prep time to tease me about Lupus Regina?" Taylar asks

"No, just wanted to show you how inspiring you are to everyone. Lupus Regina came up with a plan to strengthen Carne. I'm sure it was just to impress you but it is actually a pretty good one. When I told her I would send Yuri to tell Enri the details she said she had a better idea." Ainz can't help but stop and laugh at this. Lupus Regina was certainly paying attention to everything Taylar did, Ainz realized when she told him this.

"Oh? Lupus Regina said she had a better idea then you? I wish I would have heard that conversation." she says with a smirk.

"Yes, it was quite refreshing actually. So far only you and Albedo have done anything like that. It seems our Wolf Queen has been paying attention to everything you are doing. She thought it would be a better idea to send Peter to tell Enri about what she was doing instead of Yuri hoping it would hurry your plans along for them." he says to her and this time she can't help but laugh at that.

"I guess she has been paying attention to what I've been doing. So, what is this plan to strengthen Carne she came up with?" Taylar asks genuine curiosity in her tone.

"She is about to put it in motion. Let's go watch." Ainz says and opens a Gate for them to walk through. They come out in the Cherry Blossom Sanctuary right near Aureole who already has her scrying windows open for them.

"It's all ready to go just like you asked father!" Aureole says to Ainz.

"Thank you baby girl." Ainz says and hugs Aureole before sitting down before the monitors. Taylar also hugs her and settles down on the right side of Ainz staring up at the screens wondering what Lupus Regina was about to do.

 **Carne Village...**

Enri had been back from her last meeting for about an hour now. It was nice to just sit down and relax after having to talk to so many people over the last few days. Enri thought it would be much more work to get the village organized for her departure than it actually had been.

The meetings were tedious and boring but they were necessary to make sure everything would go smoothly while she was away in Nazarick. She only had two more days left before she was to leave but almost everything had been taken care of already.

The one thing she has been putting off was who was going to command the Death Knight in her absence. She certainly didn't need the protection in Nazarick and since Nemu was coming with her, she wasn't really sure who to give command of him to.

Her first thought was the old village chief but it seemed the man could barely keep himself from pissing his pants just standing in the presence of the Death Knight so that ruled him out. She was thinking maybe Nfirea or his grandmother but they never step foot outside their house unless it has to do with some breakthrough with their potions so they were ruled out as well.

The more she thought about it, the more the answer became clear. She could just give Jugem command of the Death Knight. He was basically the leader of their small little force and he would know when and how to use the Death Knight the most effectively. He also wasn't completely terrified of the Death Knight like just about everyone in the village. It made him the obvious choice. Just as she was about to get up and go find him, there was a knock at the door.

Enri stood up from her seat and smoothed her dress out to get rid of any wrinkles that may have formed from her sitting down. It was completely unnecessary but she did it out of habit. The clothes that Lady Taylar had given her never wrinkled and never seemed to get dirty at all. To think that Lady Taylar told her these were the ones she could wear for now because she knew Enri would still work in the fields regardless of being chief was surprising.

Enri didn't think she should be wearing anything this nice to work a field but she was assured by Lady Taylar that she couldn't ruin them if she tried and they were just clothes for now. When she returned as a mayor instead of a chief, there would be a whole new wardrobe for her to try on which would be too nice to wear into a field to work.

Enri was pretty sure this was Lady Taylar's way to subtly tell her she wasn't a farmer anymore and needed to act the part after she returned. People would probably think her crazy but that might be the hardest thing to do she has ever faced. She figured she would be a simple farmer her entire life and resigned herself to that fate at a very early age.

Even if she did get married one day, she would more than likely be managing a farm just like her parents did. Thinking of herself as someone who didn't need to get out in the fields every day and put in a good day of hard, physical work was definitely taking some getting used to.

She finally made it to the door, wondering who could be on the other side and opened it. The person she saw standing there was not someone she was expecting to ever see at her door. Standing there in front of her was Peter, the leader of the Swords of Darkness.

He was wearing something completely different than she had seen him in before. She had only seen him twice and only talked to him once but it was the first time she had seen him without his armor on. He looked like a son of a great noble right now and not an adventurer.

Peter was wearing very nice tailored black trousers along with some very nice, what looked to be new, boots. He had on a black, white, and red silk tunic that would be fitting for any great noble to wear. It caught her off guard at how handsome he looked and she couldn't stop the reddening of her cheeks no matter how much she willed it to stop.

"Hello, Lady Enri." Peter says as he bows and grabs her hand to kiss it on her knuckles just like he did the first time they parted.

"H-Hello Peter. It is nice to see you again. What brings you here today?" Enri says.

She still wasn't used to being treated like this especially from someone like Peter but she couldn't deny the feeling she got every time he kissed her hand or even just said something to her.

"What? I can't just want to come and visit you?" he says in a joking tone but Enri was still a little too flustered to pick up on it.

"O-O-Of course you can! It's just I didn't expect to see you in my little village." she stammers out. Peter can't help but chuckle at her reaction.

"Well, I did want to come to see how you were doing but I have actually been sent here by Lord Ainz to deliver two messages for you." Peter tells her.

"Really? I'm supposed to be coming to Nazarick in two days. I wonder what is so important it couldn't wait until then?" Enri says

"The first message is that Lady Taylar will be coming in a few hours with some new villagers for you. They are apparently former slaves they found in the Baharuth Empire. There is three of them, all of them are elves and were treated very poorly from what Lady Taylar has told me. She believes they will be useful to Carne. One of them is a ranger, who is farther along than either of the rangers you have and can teach both of them quite a bit. Another is a druid who Lady Taylar believes will be of great help whenever anyone ventures into the Great Forest of Tob for ingredients, helping out the farmers, and things of such a nature. The last one is a priestess. She should be able to heal any wounds or injuries anyone acquires here in Carne. Apparently, she can cast tier 3 magic so she should be very helpful for you and everyone else in Carne." Peter says to her

"That sounds amazing! It will certainly be very helpful to have three people like that around. I have heard elf slaves are treated very poorly though. Is Lady Taylar sure they will be comfortable being around so many humans? I'm sure they don't have the best experience with them. Even I've become a little wary of humans not from my village. I feel more comfortable around the goblins and Death Knight then I do strangers from outside the village." Enri says to him

"Lady Taylar has been working on that for a few days. Lord Ainz told me they should have no problem fitting in here. He said it might take a little time for them to settle but he doesn't see any problems arising if they are treated fairly." Peter tells her.

"That shouldn't be a problem. I'll make sure to give them a warm welcome when I get the chance to meet them." Enri smiles at Peter to thank him for the message then remembers. "Didn't you say you had two messages for me?"

"I sure did. The next one is more instructions then a message. It has to do with Lupus Regina actually. She is on her way to Carne with some potential allies for Carne and wanted me to relay her instructions for you to follow so they would join your village without much of a hassle." Peter says to her

"Oh? What instructions did Lupus Regina have? This should be good, she is very, umm, interesting let's say." Enri can't help but giggle at that. Lupus Regina was certainly a character. She almost looks up to her like an older sister now that she has been able to spend a good amount of time with her.

"Well, she is actually on her way right now. I can brief you on what she wants to do while we walk to the front gate if that is alright with you Enri." Peter says

"That sounds fine Peter." Enri says to him. He holds out his elbow to escort her to the front gate and she quickly takes the offered arm.

"Now Lady Enri. First, I need you to put this on." he pulls out a necklace that looks like it has a feather charm attached to it. "How good are you at acting?..." Peter says as they make their way towards the front gate to meet with Lupus Regina.

 **The Great Forest Of Tob...**

Lupus Regina was unsure if this was the right course of action until she asked Lord Ainz if this was a good idea. When he told her it was brilliant, she wanted to jump up and down like a little girl who just got her favorite treat in the world at that moment.

She was afraid she had overstepped a little when she told Lord Ainz she thought it was a better idea to send Peter to inform Enri instead of Yuri Alpha. He was not only in agreement but seemed incredibly happy she suggested such an action.

It seemed that her plan so far to get farther into the good graces of Lady Taylar had somehow also benefited in her getting a higher opinion in also Lord Ainz eyes. So far, this has been a wonderful success and has completely surpassed her expectations already. She hasn't even gotten to the village for the plan yet, and already she can't stop smiling at her quick thinking.

When she came across this group, she was sure the best course of action was killing them all and hopefully get closer to her goal of becoming a War Priestess. While she was up in the high branches of the tree about to pounce on her prey, a question popped into her head.

 _'What would be better? Getting closer to War Priestess or gaining more favor with Lady Taylar?'_

She had noticed that Lord Ainz had given Enri a Death Knight for the security of herself and the village. Lupus Regina didn't take this as a sleight to her abilities. She is often away from Carne on business given to her by Lady Taylar and Lord Ainz.

She and all of the Pleiades have been clearing out the Great Forest of Tob and Azerlisia Mountains for a little while now. For some reason, Lord Ainz wanted a clear traveling path from the mountains to E-Rantel. Lupus Regina didn't really care for the reasoning, she was just glad to kill things in service to the supreme ones.

Lupus Regina figured that since she was regularly given opportunities to gain experience but rarely to gain favor in the eyes of her hero that this would be a good chance to do just that.

So instead of her instinct to kill everything she was watching right now, she decided on a better idea. She would still get to kill one of them anyway. These weaklings did only follow the strong so a demonstration of her power would be necessary.

She surveyed the group of 11 ogres and 51 goblins to find her best course of action. It was certainly one of the ogres that would have to be the target of her demonstration. It was a shame to lose that much strength from this group but you can't really show off your strength on a goblin. Even a normal human can kill one of those if they get a lucky hit in.

She watched the group walking through the forest and decided it was time. She jumped out of the tree and landed about ten feet away from the group of ogres leading this little party through the forest. She had her holy weapon resting on her shoulder behind her head and looked straight at the group.

"Heya~ I'm going to need you to stop right there for me~" Lupus Regina says to the group.

The ogres at the front of the group all look at each other wondering what to do. After just a moment, they look back at her and the one in the middle closest to her begins to raise his weapon to strike her.

The ogre never even gets the chance to start lowering his weapon when all of a sudden, his head, neck, and shoulders explode in a red mist. The ogres entire body is lifted off the ground from the force of the impact and sent flying backward over the entire group of ogres and goblins that were following the first group.

None in the group can really process what happened as they stare at a headless, almost shoulder-less corpse land just behind them. They all turn their attention back towards the woman who fell out of the trees just a moment ago.

She is still standing right in front of the group of ogres. She has her feet spread a little, her weapon is still resting on her shoulder but there is blood dripping from the end of it onto the ground behind her. Her right arm is straight out in front of her with her pointer and middle fingers spread out making a 'V'.

No one from the group of goblin and ogres still seem to process what just happened to their tribesman. The ogre that was standing next to the one that just got killed starts to raise his weapon, but a voice yells out from behind him.

"STOP!"

The ogre stops raising his arm and looks back towards who called out to him. A goblin steps forward and makes his way towards the front of the group. He is walking a little straighter and more confident than anyone else in the party. There also seems to be an intelligence in his eyes that the other goblins do not possess. He finally makes his way to Lupus Regina and looks up at her.

"Oh~ Aren't you a brave little guy hehe~ Are you the leader of this little band of misfits?~" Lupus Regina asks the hobgoblin.

"I am Agu. The tribe leader of this group. Who are you?" he says to her

"You're a feisty little one aren't you?~ I'm Lupus Regina Beta, servant of the rulers of Nazarick and Protector of Carne Village~ Where exactly are you off to little Agu?~" Lupus Regina asks him.

"As far away from the Monument of Destruction as we can get, and it's just Agu. I am not little!" he tells her

"I admire your bravery little Agu~ But watch your tone or you will end up like that ogre hehe~" the airy giggle she gives is in stark contrast to the glare of murderous killing intent he sees in her eyes. "So you are headed to safety then?~" she finally asks

"Y-Y-Yes we a-a-are." he stumbles out now terrified of saying the wrong thing.

"Oh~ Well, if it is safety you seek, I think I have just the place for you~ Tell me, can you take orders from a human, little Agu?~" she asks

"We only follow the strong! Humans are weak!" Agu says to her

"Oh well~ This human is not only strong but also holds the favor of the strongest beings this world has ever seen~ If you can get along with the others in the village and listen to Mayor Enri, you will be accepted and safe in Carne~ So what do you say?~" she asks them.

All the goblins and ogres are looking at Agu waiting for an answer. He knows that being a hobgoblin and son of the former tribe leader makes this his responsibility. He makes his decision based on both fear and logic.

There doesn't seem to be any reason to say no. It is quite obvious that Lupus Regina Beta could kill them all if she so wished to. They might as well take the chance of finding a safe place to live instead of waiting for the creatures from the Monument of Destruction to come and kill them.

"We shall follow you to this village, Lupus Regina Beta." Agu says to her

"Alright~ Follow me~!" Lupus Regina gives a little jump and fist up in the air before she turns and starts walking towards Carne.

 _'This is going even better than I thought! Maybe I'll be able to ask Lady Taylar to train me before I make it to War Priestess! That would be the best!'_ Lupus Regina thinks to herself as she turns around and starts walking towards Carne.

It didn't take very long for Lupus Regina to lead the little tribe to the front gate of Carne. What she saw was even more impressive than she suggested.

She had told them to have some of Enri's summoned goblins outside the gate to show that goblins were, in fact, safe here. She did not expect to see eighteen of the twenty that live here standing out front, in two perfect lines, directing the group straight towards the gate.

Lupus Regina stopped about twenty feet short of the gate, right at the end of the lines of goblins. She looked up at the closed gate and continued her eyes up towards the top of the wall. Standing atop the wall was the person she was looking for getting ready to do exactly what she had planned.

The man atop the wall jumped straight off the side right towards them. He landed just in front of Lupus Regina in a cloud of dust that appeared from the dirt road he landed on. The goblins and ogres couldn't comprehend how a human could do such a thing. Before they could try to figure it out, the man spoke to Lupus Regina.

"Good day Lupus Regina. How may the village of Carne assist you today?" Peter says to Lupus Regina.

"Nice entrance Peter~" she winks at him. "I'm here to see Mayor Enri~ There are some folks who would like to join the village~" she says to him as she points over her shoulder with her thumb. Peter just nods in acknowledgment and turns towards the gate.

"BOSS!" Peter yells at the gate.

The front gate started to slowly open. Everyone outside of the village all turned their attention towards the gate to see who emerged. Every one of them heard the first newcomer before they saw it.

A thunderous shock wave could be felt reverberating through the ground. The sound of the heaviest footsteps any of them had ever heard before came from behind that gate. Each step seemed to shake the very ground they were standing on and soon a figure emerged from the gate that had every goblin and ogre shaking in fear except the goblins who lived in Carne.

A ten-foot-tall incarnation of death walked through the gate straight to the front of the group. Two horns were protruding from its helmet which covered its rotting face beneath it. It had the blackest armor, shield, and cloak any of them had ever seen. The wavy, serrated sword held in its right hand seemed to emit a black and crimson mist that only added to the overall terrifying appearance of the creature before them.

What truly had them at a loss for words was on the Death Knight's right shoulder. Sitting atop his right shoulder was a blonde-haired human. It looked as if this terrifying creature of pure death was nothing more than a carriage to this human. She rode atop his shoulder like he was her mount and it made them all wonder just how ridiculously powerful this human must be to command a creature as terrifying as this.

As the Death Knight stopped in front of them, the human on its shoulder looked down on them from her perch atop his shoulder. It seemed as if she was studying them, trying to figure out if they were worthy enough to be allowed in her presence. It made Agu damn near piss himself thinking of what would happen to them if this human decided they weren't worth it.

On top of the Death Knight's shoulder though, the look the goblins were interrupting as calculating from Enri was in stark contrast to what she was feeling inside. As she looked down on them with the sternest expression she could muster trying to follow Lupu's instructions.

Enri did not doubt that this was a good idea. Having more goblins and ogres to protect the village would solve a number of issues for them. She had built a small militia force to protect Carne when Lupu wasn't around but they were still just villagers learning to fight. Trying to replace the fighting power of Lupu when she wasn't here was almost impossible for Enri to do.

Even after receiving the Death Knight from Lord Ainz, it would be hard to replace Lupu. There was no doubt the Death Knight could probably kill the whole village even if they banded together, but Lupu would still defeat the Death Knight with no problem if they ever fought. Enri imagined it would take one of Lupu's sisters to be able to replace her, but ten ogres was a damn good start from a strength perspective.

One ogre was about twenty times stronger than a human so that would make up for a lot. Also, as ridiculous as it was to say, she trusted goblins and ogres more than most humans at the moment. That's not even mentioning that she currently placed all of her trust in a very large group of heteromorphic beings.

Enri steeled herself so she wouldn't show the worry that lay underneath the mask she had to put on. She was nervous about talking to these goblins since they weren't anything like the ones she summoned with the horn. But as childish as it might sound, she was worried she would look foolish dismounting from this Death Knight like Lupu wanted her to.

She only got to practice with the necklace for five minutes before she needed to go out and talk to them. She wasn't exactly confident she would stick the landing like Peter promised she would. Falling on her face before she could even say a word to this group would probably make any talk pointless. Who would follow a leader who just face plants in the ground after dismounting her supposed ride?

Enri readied herself to dismount and sent a silent prayer hoping she didn't make an ass of herself. She knew even if things went horribly wrong, Lupu, Peter, and the Death Knight wouldn't let anything happen to her. Right before she pushes off, she activates the item around her neck by saying...

 ***FLY***

A faint blue light encompasses Enri for a moment before she pushes herself off the Death Knight's shoulder. She floats down to the ground as smooth and slow as a feather. She makes a perfectly soft landing and looks up at Lupus Regina.

"You say there are some who wish to join the village, Lupu?" Enri asks her

"Of course boss~ But I'm not really sure if they are worth it though~" Lupus Regina says as she holds out her right hand towards Enri and her left towards the tribe of goblins and ogres.

Enri grabs Lupus Regina by the hand and twists her wrist. Lupus Regina falls down on one knee and looks up at Enri.

"Owieeeeeee! Why you gotta be so mean boss lady!~" Lupu pouts at her.

Enri would never dream in a million years of doing this to Lupus Regina but she was just following her instructions. She knew Lupus Regina could stand up and throw her back over the wall at any moment she so desired.

Enri still had no idea why Lupus Regina insisted on doing this but she figured she had a good reason for it. She certainly couldn't picture any of Nazarick's subordinates acting weak, to a lowly human as most of them liked to put it unless there was a good reason behind it.

"I think it is up to me to decide if they are worth it or not Lupu!" Enri says to Lupus Regina then turns towards the tribe as she lets Lupus Regina's hand go. "So, who is the leader of this little group?" Enri asks in her most intimidating voice.

"T-T-Th-That would b-b-be m-m-me." a little goblin approached her with those words.

The poor thing looks downright terrified of her but that was the point of all this she supposed. He looked to be much more intelligent than the other goblins with him. He looked almost like the goblins she summoned. Well, he looked just as intelligent but he certainly wasn't nearly as strong looking.

"You wish to join our village?" Enri asks Agu.

"Y-Y-Yes, ma'am." Agu nervously replies.

"Do you swear to follow all of my commands? To protect this village with your lives if it comes to that? And to help this village so that we all prosper?" Enri asks him

"We swear." Agu says with some confidence that wasn't there just a moment ago.

Agu takes a knee and bows his head to Enri to show his loyalty. As soon as he does this, the rest of his tribe all drop to one knee and bow their heads just as he is doing. Enri seemed to think they would keep their word and that was the end of this farce she had been putting on as some powerful being.

Enri jumps up off the ground and floats back up onto the Death Knight's shoulder. She would have preferred to walk through the gate but she needed to keep up the mummery for just a little while longer.

"Alright, follow me and we will get you all situated in the village." Enri says then the Death Knight turns back towards the gate and heads inside.

Peter, Lupu, and the rest of everyone standing outside follow her back into the village. Enri couldn't help but think this would be a long day. She had to get all these goblins and ogres into houses and she still had yet to meet the three new elves that Lady Taylar was bringing by later today.

Luckily for her, there would be no intimidation needed for the elves. In fact, Peter told her Lady Taylar wanted the exact opposite when she met them. She was supposed to be friendly, inviting, and trusting towards them. This was something that Enri felt much more comfortable doing. She didn't think it would be nearly the mental drain that acting in front of these goblins and ogres had been.

As Enri was walking around showing the village to the goblins and ogres, Peter was still near her the entire time. She had no idea if he was ordered to do this, here because he wanted to be, or what the reason was. Lupus Regina had disappeared like she usually did into thin air so she couldn't ask her. She had no doubt she would show back up if something happened.

They were over by the newly built storage sheds at the moment. They were being built to store the harvest but Enri was going to give up two of them for the ogres. It was really the only place they could house them. They had more than enough already anyway and were only constructing two more before they were finished.

She was pointing out the second to last shed under construction when Peter did something that made her jaw drop. Two goblins were carrying one of the long logs to be an exterior wall when one of them lost their balance.

He was about to topple over and have the large log fall right onto him when Peter took one step and covered about twenty feet. He grabbed the middle of the log and picked it up all by himself, carried it over to the shed, and set it down in place like it weighed nothing.

She couldn't help but have her mouth fall open and just stare at him in amazement. That would be something she would expect from one of these ogres. Not a man who couldn't be more than a couple years older than her. She didn't get a chance to change her expression before Peter turned around. It seemed neither did the goblins by his question.

"What?" he asked. He was seriously confused as to why the goblins and Enri were looking at him like that.

"Exactly how strong are you?" Enri couldn't help but ask.

Peter seemed to finally understand what the looks were for as he looked back at the log he had just set down. He was guessing it probably weighed hundreds of pounds but it didn't feel like it to him.

"Ohhhh, ahhh, well..." he rubs the back of his neck and reddens a little. "I don't really know, to be honest. I've only been able to hit something with all my strength one time. Lord Ainz does not wish for us to go all out until we gain Adamantite rank at the guild." Peter tells Enri.

"What did you get to hit with all your strength?" she asks him again now curious as to what he would have to hit that hard.

"It was at our final test to see if our initial training was done." he says to her as his eye drift back and forth between her and the Death Knight.

"Wait! You had to fight a Death Knight?!" she almost yells.

"Well, yeah, but it wasn't like I was alone. It was my whole team versus a Death Knight. I don't think I would last long against one myself." Peter says.

"I think you might be wrong about that..." Enri mumbles to herself.

"What?" Peter asks

"Nothing, it's nothing. How about we continue on?" she says to him

"Sounds go-" Peter stops mid-sentence and seems to be concentrating on something.

"Yes, your majesty. I will inform her right away..." he pauses a moment and she sees him turn a little red. "Yes, I am still here your majesty. I hope that I was not-" he stops mid-sentence again and she sees him sigh in relief after a moment. "I will let her know, your majesty. Thank you."

Peter seems to be done with his self conversation and makes his way over towards Enri.

"That was a message from Queen Taylar. She is on her way to the front gate with the new villagers." Peter tells her.

"Well, let's not keep her majesty waiting then." Enri says to Peter.

They began walking towards the gate and Enri was putting that one-sided conversation together in her head while they were walking. It sounded like he was apologizing for still being in Carne which would mean he wasn't ordered to be here. Perhaps Lupus Regina just had him stay and didn't tell Lady Taylar? After thinking for so long about it so couldn't help but ask...

"Sooooo... did you get in trouble for staying with me all this time?" she asks with a little smirk planted on her lips.

"Wellll, she ummm, didn't think I'd still be here. That was all. I was going to ask if that was OK with her but she cut off my question and said it was fine before I could even ask." Peter tells her as his cheeks heated back up.

"I'm glad you didn't get in trouble then." Enri says with a smile.

"I doubt she would get mad at anyone in Nazarick for spending time with you. You seem to be hers and Princess Aureole's favorite." Peter says to her.

"Lady Taylar has been incredibly kind to me and Carne Village, but I doubt I am her favorite. I've only met Aureole one time really. I'm not sure how I'd be her favorite too." she responds but that isn't what she is thinking.

 _'By the gods! I wish people would stop saying I'm Lady Taylar's favorite! Do they have any idea what kind of pressure that is?!'_ she screams in her mind.

"Princess Aureole hasn't stopped talking about being able to teach you tactics or that you don't call her by any of the titles she dislikes. She is even wearing her hair just like you now." Peter chuckles at the last bit from the look on Enri's face.

"Great, Lady Taylar's favorite and Princess Aureole's best friend. I'm glad I'm not under some immense amount of pressure or anything." Enri laughs but it isn't a joyous one as Peter can tell.

"I can certainly think of much worse things than being the favorite of a Goddess and best friends with her daughter." Peter chuckles a moment before continuing. "I know Princess Aureole is grateful that you treat her as a friend. I'm sure Lord Ainz, Lady Taylar, and Lady Albedo feel the same."

"I'm sure she has tons of people around her who are nice to her. She is the Princess of Nazarick after all." she tells him

"You are right. Everyone is very nice to her but..." he trails off until she looks at him. "No one treats her as a friend. They all treat her as the Princess of Nazarick. You may be the only person she truly considers a friend. I think that is why they would be grateful to you in particular." he finishes to Enri.

"Oh... I guess I never thought of it like that. If you have noticed this, why haven't you tried to befriend Aureole?" Enri asks Peter.

"Oh, well, I ummm, didn't want Lord Ainz to get the wrong idea." he smiles a bit sheepishly. "As much as his majesty loves his Queens, I imagine the wrath he would invoke on anyone who dared harm his daughter in any way would be terrifying on a whole nother level. I didn't want to risk him misunderstanding my intentions. Lukrut has kind of made him extra vigilant around those not from Nazarick when it comes to those from Nazarick." he tells her

"Do you really think Lord Ainz would react that harshly if you actually did try with Aureole. I know he is very protective of her but you are a good person from what I've been able to see Peter." Enri says to him

"Well, Lord Ainz did tell me he would support me if I fell for someone from Nazarick and wished to pursue a relationship with them. His daughter though... I doubt anyone would ever get that stamp of approval." Peter tells her

"I'm sure you'd find someone in Nazarick to make you happy. I don't think I've ever met anyone from Nazarick who wasn't beautiful. You just have to find someone who also makes you happy." Enri says with a smile that doesn't quite reach her eyes.

"You may be right, and I am grateful Lord Ainz has so much trust in me that he would welcome me into Nazarick like that but I already have my heart set on someone and she isn't from Nazarick." Peter tells her

"Oh, really?" Enri asks curious now as to who he is talking about.

"Yes. She is just as beautiful as anyone from Nazarick. She is very kind and compassionate, and I'm sure she will grow into a great woman in the future." Peter says

"Have you told her any of this yet?" Enri asks

 _'I just did!'_ Peter thinks to himself but that isn't what came out of his mouth.

"I don't know if she feels the same or even thinks of me that way. We have just started being friends and I don't want to mess that up if she doesn't feel as I do." Peter says to Enri.

Enri was about to open her mouth and tell him that he should tell her and take the chance if that is how he felt but she saw him quickly drop to one knee. She looked up and realized they were at the gate already and her conversation with Peter was over for the time being. She dropped to one knee like he did as she saw Lady Taylar approaching through the open gate.

"Thank you for the warm reception. Everyone rise and go about your day." Taylar tells everyone near the gate.

Enri stands with everyone else and waits for Lady Taylar to make her way over towards her. She can see the three elves that were following Lady Taylar. They seemed a little wary of their new surroundings but that would be understandable if they were former slaves of the Slaine Theocracy.

If anyone could relate to the savagery and brutality of the Slaine Theocracy, it was those of Carne Village. They probably didn't have to deal with the suffering that those three elves had to deal with but they would find that everyone in this village hates the Slaine Theocracy almost as much as they did.

Enri hoped the elves would find themselves comfortable here after a time. She knew they would be welcomed with open arms especially after she told the rest of the village that they were former slaves of the Slaine Theocracy. If nothing else, the mutual hatred of the Theocracy between the elves and villagers should give them a good common ground to start on.

"Lady Taylar, it is always a pleasure when you grace us with your presence." Enri gives a bow to her before turning to the elves. "And we welcome your guests too. We hope you three find our little village to your liking and hope that one day you can consider it your home if you decide to stay with us. I am Enri Emmot, Chief of Carne Village." Enri finishes to the three elves.

"You are already becoming quite the leader Enri." Taylar says as she looks around at the various races going about their day in Carne. "And you already know how to greet guests like a true leader of a city. Just remember, that is going to be Mayor Enri soon." Taylar looks at Enri and gives her a smile after those words.

"Thank you, my Queen. I still have a long way to go but I try my hardest not to disappoint you." Enri replies to her.

"I doubt you could disappoint me at this point Enri, but where are my manners. Let me introduce you to the newest residents of Carne." Taylar motions for the three elves to step up before she continues.

"Our first beautiful elf here is Taenya Vathana. She is a ranger by trade and I believe she would be very helpful teaching your two rangers a thing or two about their trade. She is powerful enough to know ranger spells so I believe her help would be invaluable to you." Taylar says as she points to the brown-haired, green-eyed elf.

"Our next beauty here is Tsarra Beiren. She is a druid and I'm sure I don't need to outline the benefits this village could receive to have a druid amongst its population. I'm sure being an elf would make her even more valuable than any normal druid as I have heard of her proficiency in the forest from the adventurers who brought them to us." Taylar says as she gestures towards the blonde-haired, green-eyed elf standing in the middle of the three elves.

"And last, but not least, our last beautiful elf is Ashryn Kelsys. She is a priestess. Once the priestess of Alah Alaf as forced on her by the Slaine Theocracy, but she is now the very first ever priestess of the Goddess of Life. Apparently, she thought I would be a much more fitting deity to follow." Taylar adds with a little giggle as she points towards the blue-haired, green-eyed elf at the end of the group.

Enri could see the robes she was wearing and had seen the symbol on her chest before. It was the same symbol on the banner that hung behind the thrones in the Throne Room in Nazarick. The only difference was there were two white wings on either side of the symbol. Her robes were a mostly red with white and black used to outline or highlight different areas of the robe.

Enri honestly thought the robes were more suited for the fashion of the royal capital than on a priestess. The shoulders, neck, and upper chest were exposed, there were long slits that ran up either side of the robe along her thighs, and it seemed to hug the elf's body. They were vastly different than the loose-fitting, not at all flattering, robes that every other priest of all other faiths wore.

"Let me officially welcome you to Carne Village Taenya, Tsarra, and Ashryn. I hope you all can be comfortable here and think of this as home one day. We are glad you could all join us and I'm sure that a lot of the villagers will be very happy to hear we have the first-ever priestess of our savior and goddess living amongst us." Enri says with a smile towards all of them but especially towards Ashryn.

"I'm sorry, how could I forget? Ladies, this handsome young man standing next to Enri is Peter Mauk." not a single one of them missed Peter's face turn tomato red when Lady Taylar called him handsome. "He is the leader of the Swords of Darkness. They are the adventure team that serves us in Nazarick. We rescued them from some unfortunate circumstances and they have proven their loyalty to Nazarick so you can trust him and his team in the future if you need assistance." Taylar tells the elves.

"Her majesty is too modest. She brought my entire team back from the dead and for that, we can never truly repay her, but she is right. If you ever need anything in the future and you see me or any of my teammates, don't hesitate to ask. I will bring the other around so you can meet them whenever I get the chance." Peter says to the three elves.

"Well, Peter will be back in two days anyway. That should give you enough time to settle in and I'll make sure he brings the rest of his team with him so you can meet them all." Taylar says and gets a smile from Peter's reaction. He had no idea he was coming back here to pick Enri up for her transport to Nazarick but she will tell him that when they leave and head back to Nazarick.

"I will make sure to let the Swords of Darkness know they will be traveling here, your majesty once I return to Nazarick." Peter tells Lady Taylar

"Why don't we go get these three settled in Enri? I'm sure you have had a long day and would like to have at least a little rest." Taylar says to her knowing Enri has been running around all day situating the new goblins and ogres in Carne Village, but then she remembers her waiting golems.

"Oh wait." she opens a Gate a little bit near the front gate. "These guys are going to replace your wall for you. They already have their orders so you don't need to have anyone oversee their work. Once it is replaced, they will lay the wood back on top so no one can see what the wall is really made of."

Enri looks behind her to the portal and sees a golem come out pushing a metal cart, but this cart doesn't have any wheels. It looks to be floating off the ground. Enri shouldn't be amazed at any of this anymore but she can't help it. And now she is curious as to what the wall is being replaced with.

"What's in the carts?" she finally asks

"Those are the 'bricks' that are going to make up your wall." Taylar tells her. Enri didn't see the air quotations around bricks and she took it literally.

"Wow, a stone wall that long will be much better than our wood one." Enri states. Now she feels a little better about Carne's safety.

"Oh no. We just shaped them to look like bricks. The wall will be made of Adamantite." Taylar states and not only does Enri's jaw drop but so does Peter's.

"H-H-How can you have that much Adamantite?!" It was Peter who asked and not Enri.

"Where we are from, Adamantite isn't a rare thing. In fact, it's about an average metal to work with and utterly useless to someone of my power. We have a small mountain of it in Nazarick. What we use on Carne will only be a small fraction of how much we actually have." Taylar tells them and this does nothing to close their mouths. After seeing they had no more questions Taylar wanted to continue on so she said...

"How about we get these three settled now?" Enri could only nod her head and thank the gods she had already looked for a place for these three. She didn't think her brain would be working for a little bit after that last revelation.

Since Enri had known of their arrival since Peter arrived earlier in the day, she had already picked out three houses right next to each other the elves could occupy. She wasn't sure if they each wanted their own place or were going to stay together. There was still plenty of unoccupied houses since the attack so space wasn't becoming an issue yet.

The elves made that even less of a problem when they decided that they all wanted to stay in the same house. Enri couldn't really fault them for that. She is sure they went through some terrible times and being together probably made them feel safer.

It didn't take long to get the elves situated in their new home and tell them where she could be found if they needed anything. She told them about her leaving for Nazarick in two days and who they could talk to in her absence.

After she was through with the elves, Peter and Lady Taylar accompanied her back to her house so she could get dinner started for Nemu. The walk back was nice and filled with conversation. Lady Taylar seemed to do most of the talking, well, really she was asking a bunch of questions but Enri certainly wasn't going to not answer them.

When your Goddess asks you a question, you don't exactly say no to her. After they arrived at the house and were about to say goodbye to each other, Peter cut off the goodbyes before they could start.

"Ummm, your majesty? Do you mind if I talk to you for a moment before we depart?" Peter says to Lady Taylar. She is definitely intrigued and doesn't see any reason to say no.

"Sure Peter. We will be right back Enri, just give us a moment." she says.

Enri sees Peter and Lady Taylar walk off a little bit and start talking. She can't hear what they are saying but Peter looks almost embarrassed to be asking Lady Taylar whatever he wished to speak with her about.

Lady Taylar doesn't seem to have nearly the same reaction as he did. She sees her say something to Peter then laughs and puts a hand on his shoulder as if she was saying it was alright.

She notices them walking back over towards her and readies herself to say goodbye to the two of them. Every time Lady Taylar comes to Carne, Enri wishes she would stay forever. She knows she can't but she can dream damn it! Honestly, she has been to Nazarick and doesn't understand why Lady Taylar leaves at all. That place is like heaven. She doubts she would leave if she lived there.

"Enri it is always nice to see you. I'll see you in Nazarick soon." Taylar says to her.

Enri goes to drop to a knee to say goodbye but to her surprise, Lady Taylar is hugging her before she can get down. She isn't really sure what to do so she awkwardly returns the hug trying not to turn red. Hugging Lady Taylar meant her body was pressing against Enri's and Lady Taylar had the kind of body women of any age would kill for.

Enri was sure she was not attracted to women, but being around two women as beautiful as Lady Taylar and Lady Albedo always made her want to question her sexuality. She wasn't sure why that was but it was hard to have a clear thought when being this close to Lady Taylar. Lady Taylar finally broke the hug after a few moments and gave Enri her last parting words before she walked off.

"You don't have to kneel or any of that when it is just us Enri. If you feel you need to do something a slight nod of the head will suffice. I'll see you soon!" she waves as she walks away.

Enri just waves back at her not really sure what to say. After a few moments, she realizes there is still one person there to say goodbye to and drops her arm down to the side slightly embarrassed that she hadn't paid attention to Peter at all with the awkward goodbye she had with Lady Taylar. Before she can say goodbye first, Peter starts talking.

"There is something I wanted to ask you, but something I think I should say first before I ask. Is that alright?" Peter asks Enri

"Sure Peter." Enri says to him wondering what this was about.

"Do you know that I'm not human?" he says to her

That question did catch her off guard. She did remember talking to the Swords of Darkness and learning of their resurrection, but she didn't remember anything about them not being human anymore. Peter certainly looked human to her.

"You look like a human, Peter. I'm not sure why you felt the need to tell me, but as you saw today. It doesn't matter to me what race people are as long as they can get along with others." Enri tells him

"Yes, I did see that today. I just wanted to... well... what I mean is..."

 _'Why does this girl make me so nervous! Thank god the other aren't here, I'd never hear the end of it!'_ Peter thinks before Enri interrupts his rambling.

"Do you mind if I ask what race you are if you aren't a human?" Enri says

"I'm an Aasimar. It's a race of angel's. We were reincarnated into that race when we were brought back." Peter tells her.

"Well, you still look human and I'm sure there was a reason Lady Taylar did such a thing. Is that what you wanted to know?" Enri asks

"No, I just wanted to make sure you were OK with that..."

 _'Just ask her already you dipshit!'_

"The reason I wanted to let you know is that the royal wedding will be taking place while you are in Nazarick. I was wondering if maybe... if you wanted to... if you would like to go... with me? Maybe. If you are OK with that... that is..."

 _'God, do I sound as stupid as I think I do?'_ he thinks to himself after he rambled out that sorry excuse for asking her out on a date.

"Oh, I would love to but I'm not sure I can just show up at their wedding like that." Enri says

"Lady Taylar said she was going to invite you and Nemu anyway. I just thought maybe you'd like to accompany me?" he says

"Well, like I said. I'd love to but I can't just leave Nemu. Maybe we cou-" before Enri could finish she was startled as Lupus Regina interrupted her. She appeared right behind her speaking over her shoulder.

"I'll watch Nemu for you so you can go on your date!~" Lupus Regina says to Enri who still has no idea where in the world she came from. Even Peter looks startled and he was staring right at Enri. They both turn pretty red in embarrassment at the statement though.

"I don't want to just dump Nemu on you, Lupu." Enri says. Nowhere in that statement did she deny it was a date. She had been secretly hoping she was that girl Peter was talking about earlier.

"Don't worry about that~ Your little sister is fun!~ Plus, we can continue our throwing lessons once the reception gets more adult themed~" Lupus Regina says to Enri who somehow turns an even brighter shade of red at the end of Lupu's statement.

"Throwing lessons?" Enri asks. She knows Lupu by now and she isn't going anywhere near that last statement so she can keep teasing her.

"Just darts and knives right now~ I was thinking of trying some shurikens next~ When she gets a little bigger we can move up to axes, spears, and things like that~" Lupu says with a wink towards Enri.

"You have been teaching her to throw what?!" Enri almost yells

"Well, she is pretty good and don't you want her to be able to defend herself?~" Lupu says

That pretty much got Enri to just close her mouth. She really didn't have anything to say about that. She would certainly feel much better if Nemu could at least defend herself somewhat. From the sound of it, she could probably defend herself better than Enri right now.

"Yes, you are right. Are you sure it's alright with you?" Enri asks her one more time

"It will be my pleasure~ And maybe... you'll get some of your own~" Lupu says to her with a suggestive smile on her face.

"Well then, I will gladly accompany you to the wedding, Peter." Enri says as she turns to Peter. There was no way she was going to address that last statement from Lupu. Her face had returned to its natural color but the dusting of pink as she accepted was slightly noticeable. The smile on Peter's face was very noticeable.

"I look forward to the day even more now then, Enri. Until next time." Peter says and grabs her hand again to kiss the back of it. He gives a slight bow and walks towards where Lady Taylar was waiting.

"Have fun on you date Enri~ Don't do anything _I_ wouldn't do~" Lupu says with a wink as she takes off into the air before Enri can respond.

She looked towards where Peter had walked and saw Lady Taylar open a Gate in front of Peter. The moment Peter stepped through his gate Lady Taylar then opened another in front of herself and both disappeared from Carne Village.

 **Nazarick, 9th Floor conference room...**

Taylar stepped through her gate right into the conference room. The smile on her face was obvious to everyone in the room and there were a lot of people here. Ainz, Albedo, Aureole, Rubedo, the other Guardians, and the Pleiades were all present.

Everyone stood to greet her on arrival with the normal, your majesty or Lady Taylar or whatever other honorifics they thought of that day, but Taylar really only had eyes for one person in the room at the moment.

Normally, that would be either Ainz or Albedo, but at the moment her eyes were glued to Lupus Regina Beta. The werewolf had truly gone beyond her duties towards Carne and Taylar was beyond impressed at her clever thinking.

Taylar was now fully aware of the reasoning behind such a move thanks to Ainz, but it didn't make it any less impressive. For someone of Nazarick to think of the security of anyone not from here was a leap forward, to say the least. Even if the reasoning behind it was for someone in Nazarick.

Taylar wanted to reward Lupus Regina somehow but wasn't quite sure the appropriate reward to give her at the moment, but she definitely needed to let her know that her efforts were appreciated and noticed.

She made her way right towards Lupus Regina and never took her eyes off of her. She was seated in between Yuri Alpha and Solution. It seemed she noticed Taylar's eyes glued to her and couldn't help but stare back.

Lupus Regina wasn't sure what was about to happen when she saw Lady Taylar striding towards her seemingly not paying attention to anyone but her. She thought maybe she overstepped by bringing more beings to Carne. She was just a protector of the village and really her protection was only supposed to be directed at Enri, Nemu, Nfirea, and Lizzie.

The thought that she overstepped and angered Lady Taylar made her want to shrink away into the shadows. Then she thought of telling, not asking, Lord Ainz to send Peter instead of Yuri made her even more worried. Perhaps she misread what Lady Taylar was doing with Enri and Peter and she just screwed up her plans.

It was enough for Lupus Regina to wish to be anywhere else than where she was now, but that would be impossible right now. Lady Taylar was now standing before her and there was nowhere for her to run to.

Taylar put her hands on Lupus Regina's shoulders and turned her so they were facing each other. She'd figure out the reward tomorrow when she planned on talking to Lupus Regina but for now, she wanted to show her how much she appreciated it.

Lupus Regina got a reaction from Lady Taylar she was not expecting. With that smile still plastered on Taylar's face, she leaned down just a bit and kissed Lupus Regina on the forehead. She then brought Lupus Regina into an almost bone-crushing hug.

Lupus Regina was so surprised at first she didn't even respond. Once it sunk in that Lady Taylar was proud of her, the sadistic werewolf was on the verge of tears when she wrapped her arm around Lady Taylar. She relished in the feeling of the embrace. It was like a parent who could only show you how proud they were with their feelings instead of their words.

When Lady Taylar broke the embrace it was a little disappointing. Lupus Regina could still see and feel the pride coming from Taylar so the disappointment was minimal. It lessened even more when she heard the pride coming through as she spoke to her.

"That was a very wise decision, Lupus Regina. For you to be thinking of not just what is good for Nazarick but for everything we are trying to do shows you growing and learning just as we wish for all of you to do. Even the way you went about it shows that you have been paying attention to everything we are doing and not just what includes you."

Taylar looks at all the NPCs hoping they are paying attention to what she is saying. This is exactly what they need those from Nazarick to do. They need to come up with some of their own ideas instead of just blindly listening to everything her and Ainz say.

"You used the lesson that Ainz taught all of you with the Lizardmen to your advantage. Using your strength to get them to listen then showing them compassion and kindness by offering a place of safety. You even used that same lesson so that they would follow Enri without question. We have a lot more to do today still but I want you to come to talk to me tomorrow morning after you have awakened. I have some things I would like to discuss with you." Taylar finally finishes

"Of course Lady Taylar, it would be my honor." Lupus Regina replies to her

Taylar gives Lupus Regina a final pat on the shoulders then makes her way towards her seat. She had to stop for a moment when she passed by Rubedo and saw the three roses that were woven into the braid in her hair.

There was a white one, a gold one, and a green one. She was kind of surprised she would be wearing them like that. She obviously knew where she got them from but Rubedo didn't seem like the type to want to wear flowers in her hair. She couldn't help but ask.

"I like the roses in your hair Rubedo. I'm just a little surprised to see them there."

"Thank you Lady Taylar. They are very beautiful. I'm glad to have received them." Rubedo says to her but never actually looks at her. Taylar did notice the reddening of her cheeks. She almost looked embarrassed, to be honest.

"Please mother, I had to almost threaten Rubedo for her to allow me to put them in her hair. I could only take so many 'I can't show off my gift from Lord Ainz in front of everyone' or 'I'm the godslayer, how are people suppose to fear me when I have pretty roses in my hair?'. The guardians are just too stubborn sometimes." Aureole says to Taylar.

The looks on everyone's faces changed dramatically during Aureole's short speech. Everyone else in the conference room sat wide-eyed with this new information. Only Rubedo, Taylar, Albedo, and Ainz knew that those roses came from Ainz. It only made Rubedo even more embarrassed and red. No one had ever seen the godslayer show much emotion let alone blush, it was almost overwhelming.

"Well, I like wearing mine in my hair also. Aureole put mine in as well."

Taylar pulls her braid from behind her back and wings and shows it to Rubedo. There are three roses in her braid like she said but they are all so light blue they almost look white. There seems to be a light mist or something radiating from them as they all look at them.

"Ice roses from the fifth floor. They are my favorite in Nazarick. They emit a nice cool aura that feels lovely on my wings. Cocytus is kind enough to keep them alive for me when I must leave them behind. I'm surprised I don't see Albedo's crimson and black roses in her hair. She usually never parts with them." Taylar says looks towards Albedo at the end and gives a little giggle.

Even before they started putting them in their hair, Albedo would carry the bouquet around with her. It seemed she didn't want to let them out of her sight for a moment. It was strange to see her without at least one of the roses.

"Oh, I am turning mine into a crown as you suggested Taylar and I don't want to wear it until it is perfect." Albedo responds to her this cause Taylar to giggle again as she makes her way to her seat.

"It seems roses from Lord Ainz are a sacred treasure in this place." Taylar says as she giggles and sits down next to Ainz.

Ainz would like nothing more than to deny such a thing but the look on everyone's face says otherwise. He certainly wasn't going to tell Taylar he made Albedo put the two she brought with her in her inventory until the meeting was over. So instead of rolling his eyes at Taylar's statement, he just tries to push the reason for them being here forward.

"Everyone knows why we are here today so let's get started. Aureole, how is our schedule looking?" Ainz asks her but before she can respond. Demiurge interrupts her.

"My lord, surely the last two supreme beings cannot go alo-"

Demiurge never got to finish his statement when he saw Lord Ainz turn his head and fix him with a glare. He had never felt fear in his entire existence. It made sense, arch-devils are immune to fear, but Demiurge was certain this is what being terrified felt like.

It looked as if his lord was about to pull out his ridiculously terrifying scythe and cut him down with it so he didn't have to waste the time to resurrect Demiurge. The thought made him shiver in his seat and look down at the table to avert his eyes from his great lord.

"For the last time, we will be fine. No one will speak of this again, do you understand me?" Ainz says and looks at everyone present in the conference room.

Having to give them the same instructions five, six, seven, or more times was getting quite frustrating. He understood they were concerned with their safety, but they were all in here for the information briefing. They should be well at ease that nothing in either kingdom can hurt them and there will be eight-edged assassins and shadow demons just in case.

"Yes my lord!" everyone in the room echos to him.

"Very good, now, Aureole, please continue..." Ainz says to her

Aureole brings up four scrying windows for everyone in the room to view. The top left shows Emperor Jircniv and his advisers, the bottom left shows the courtyard outside his terrace and the two hundred soldiers occupying it. The top right shows King Ramposa III and his court getting ready to start their session, and finally at the bottom right was Gazef Stronoff. He was getting ready to leave his house and head towards the palace.

"As you can see father, we are right on schedule. Mother should finish before the Warrior Captain makes it to the conference room so we can time your arrival perfectly." Aureole tells Ainz.

"That just leaves Taylar. Are you ready?" Ainz says as he turns towards Taylar.

"You bet!" she gets up from her seat, says her goodbyes, and turns to Yuri. "Is the room I requested ready Yuri?"

"It is, Lady Taylar." Yuri replies

Ainz had already opened a Gate with the staff and cast his suffering clouds spell while Taylar was talking to Yuri. By the time she was done, it was time for her to step through her Gate to her destination.

 **Baharuth Empire, Imperial Palace...**

Emperor Jircniv was starting to get frustrated, and for the first time they can ever remember, his advisers could tell. The usually calm and collected Emperor could not figure out his next move against this Ainz Ooal Gown. It made matters even worse not knowing what this being knew or anything about him other than his appearance. Even that wasn't so clear to him.

The adventurers they had dispatched as security had returned after the agreed-upon three days, but not a single worker had returned with them. All they knew was that everyone who entered the tomb never returned.

The Emperor had dispatched scouts to watch the surrounding area just in case a worker happened to stumble out, but even the scouts had disappeared. Fluder was absolutely no use in tracking down anything he asked for with magic.

For the first time, he can ever remember, Emperor Jircniv was at a complete loss. He had no clever plan in his mind he was working through. Nothing was coming to mind at all, and it made a sense of dread start to overwhelm him.

How could he already be outsmarted by this Ainz Ooal Gown? Was that truly what was going on? He had never met anyone he could not read or bend to his will. At the very least, he could always outsmart his opponents, but this seemed an insurmountable task at the moment.

"Well, does anyone else have any ideas?" the Emperor asks his advisers.

After the last debacle with the scouts, the Emperor had decided to bring in a few trusted advisers to see if they had other ideas. He knew the likelihood of such a thing was minuscule, but at this stage, it was necessary.

"Your majesty, perhaps the scouts are simply still waiting and that is why we haven't heard anything back from them?" one of them say to him.

"That is highly doubtful, they were given strict instructions to return here after a few days. They should have arrived two days ago. It is more than likely they have also been captured or killed. If that is the case, this Ainz Ooal Gown more than likely knows it was I who sent the scouts at the very least. It wouldn't surprise me if he has already figured out that we sent the workers as well." the Emperor says to him

If Ainz Ooal Gown had figured out he was the one who sent the workers and not the Earl he had set up for the fall, that could be a serious problem. Instead of an unruly noble who simply overstepped without the Emperor's knowledge, Ainz Ooal Gown could consider this an invasion by his empire. That could lead to a war with a being whom he has no idea the strength of. While he had the best-trained military in the world, he had no idea what kind of army Ainz Ooal Gown could muster. The unknown factor made him ill at ease with the future.

"Perhaps we should send an emissary instead of scouts and workers. I will voluntee-" Fluder is cut off by the Emperor before he can finish.

"For the last time, you are not going gramps. You are the last person I can afford to lose if this Ainz Ooal Gown turns hostile. You may be the only person in this world who can defeat him. I can't risk him getting you, stop suggesting it. YOU. ARE. NOT. GOING!"

Fluder simply nods his head to that. In truth, he knew the Emperor wouldn't let him go. He thought suggesting it in front of new advisers might sway some of them to side with him but none spoke up. He simply wanted to see his master again. It had been too long in his opinion, and Fluder had many questions about the book he was translating.

They spent some more time trying to come up with the next step. The Emperor started to think that maybe bringing more people in was the wrong idea. Each suggestion was more idiotic than the next and it was starting to give him a headache. It was during the most ridiculous one of them all that they were interrupted.

"Why don't we just mobilize the army and invade before he ca-"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE THOSE?!" everyone at the meeting hears one of the guards on the terrace yell. Before the Emperor can get up to see what he is talking about, he hears them.

"WE CARRY A MESSAGE FROM THE SUPREME ONE. YOUR EMPEROR HAS SENT INVADERS INTO OUR HOME, AND HE SHALL ANSWER FOR HIS CRIMES. PREPARE TO RECEIVE OUR EMISSARY OR FACE HIS DIVINE WRATH!"

Emperor Jircniv had made it out the door to the terrace when the first sentence had finished. He looked up towards where he heard the message being relayed and terror seized him. He saw black clouds made of tortured looking faces scream down a message all across Arwinter. There was no doubt everyone in the whole city could hear what these messengers were saying.

Everyone was so focused on the messengers in the sky that no one saw the Gate open in the courtyard. Nor did they notice an angel stepping out of the Gate right into the middle of the courtyard. Everyone was still staring up at the sky dumbfounded when the messengers simply vanished into thin air, and then they heard her. The softest, most beautiful voice any of them had ever heard but you could hear the superiority and power in the voice none the less.

"I am the Exalted Queen of Nazarick, Taylar Ooal Gown. I am here to discuss terms with your Emperor. Lead the way to him." she says to the soldiers in the courtyard.

 _'Demon Queen of Nazarick fits Albedo perfectly but I'm not too fond of Angel Queen or Angelic Queen of Nazarick for me. I'll stick with Exalted Queen.'_ Taylar thinks while she is watching the soldiers after her introduction.

The soldiers in the courtyard did not lead her to the Emperor. Instead, they encircled her and pointed their spears towards her. They were still a good thirty or so feet away so it wasn't like they could attack her. Their weapons wouldn't do anything to her anyway but it was the gesture that mattered here.

One of the soldiers seemed to be standing in front of the rest and unlike the others, he had two shields with him. She guessed he was the leader of this little band and decided to address him directly.

"So this is how you welcome an emissary and Queen here in the Empire?" she asks the very serious-looking man.

He doesn't say a word to her. He just bangs his two shields together and then slams them into the ground. It kind of looks like he is taking a defensive stance before a fight breaks out. Taylar wants to roll her eyes at these idiots. I mean, can't they see I'm an angel? Do they really think they can hurt or even detain me?

 _'Oh well, I gave them their chance, now I'm pissed.'_ she thinks to herself

"Very well, I do not take threats lightly. You shall pay for yours."

Taylar reaches her hand out and a black void materializes that she reaches into. The moment her hand starts to disappear, white and blue magic runes start circling around her, spinning at a rapid pace.

She draws her hand back out and it is holding a clear hourglass-shaped vial with a green liquid in it. She looks at the man with two shields and sets the range to only include those in the courtyard. Taylar then crushes the hourglass, the magic runes shatter, and she casts her spell.

 ***SUPER TIER MAGIC - DAMNATION***

Crimson and black flames erupt on the ground around every soldier in the courtyard. The once stone ground beneath their feet was now nothing but pitch-black darkness. Many of them tried to move from their spots but found their feet rooted to the ground. Just as the panic was about to set in, sheer terror gripped all their hearts.

Coming up from out of the darkness were red, scaly arms. The size of the muscles on the arms looked like they could tear someone in half. At the end of the long, slender fingers were black nails that looked more like talons than nails.

Everyone in the courtyard and those watching from above all began to tremble. Then, the arms grasped everyone encircled by fire and dragged them down into the darkness. Their screams echoed across the courtyard until they disappeared along with the rings that were in the courtyard.

 _'That looked a lot cooler than it did in the game!'_ Taylar thought to herself before looking up at the terrace.

She could see the fear in everyone's eyes. She knew they all wanted to run away but were so scared they couldn't even move. Only Fluder wasn't terrified, it looked as if he had just seen a miracle. Tears were coming down his face and he looked much like he did the moment he saw their magic power.

She finally locked eyes with the Emperor and opened her wings. Taylar jumped off the ground and batted her wings until she was floating just above everyone on the terrace. She wanted them to know she was looking down on them before she continued.

"Out of courtesy and protocol I came to speak with you first." she says as she points to the Emperor. "But since I was greeted with threats, you will wait your turn. There is someone here I would rather speak with first."

Taylar flaps her wings and lands on the terrace where everyone is standing. No one moves a muscle other than to follow where she is walking to. It is so quiet, it doesn't even seem as if anyone is breathing. The only thing to remind them that time is passing is the sound of heels clinking off the ground as Taylar moves.

Leinas Rockbruise didn't know what today would bring but what was happening now would have never thought to cross her mind. She had heard plenty of men tell women they looked as beautiful as an angel. It always made her click her tongue in annoyance since they were always directed at others and never her. She used to receive such words when she was considered beautiful, but this damn curse took all that away from her.

She doubts any man present would say that line ever again after seeing how beautiful an angel truly was. Even she couldn't bring herself to be envious of how beautiful this woman, no angel, was. Right now, it was even more difficult for her to do such a thing even if she wanted to.

First, she was still incredibly terrified of what she just witnessed this angel do. She had taken care of two hundred of the best soldiers in the Empire in seconds without really doing much of anything but casting one spell.

Secondly, said angel was walking directly towards her and didn't seem to be looking anywhere but right at her. It was incredibly unnerving, and if what she just said was true, she came here to speak to her really and not the Emperor.

She would have normally muttered some prayer to any god to hope it was something good, but she had the thought that maybe God was about to tell her instead. This angel definitely gave off a divine aura so it wasn't out of the question.

"Leinas, I hear you wish for something?" Taylar says to her when she stops just an arms reach away from her.

"Y-Y-You heard... my prayers?" Leinas can't believe someone not only heard her but came to help.

 _'Can't tell her I heard her doing it through Aureole's scrying window. I have been able to hear Ashryn's prayers since I named her my High Priestess. Seems like I can use that excuse so I'm not truly lying that I can hear prayers.'_ Taylar thinks before giving her answer.

"I hear those that are not only worthy but offer something worthy in return. You will serve me if I restore your beauty and lift your curse, correct?"

"I shall serve you until this body is used up or you have no more use of me. If you can lift my curse, goddess." For the first time, someone on the terrace moved and it was Leinas falling down on both knees in front of Taylar.

Taylar extends her left hand out and puts her fingers against the hair hiding Leinas' curse. She sees her flinch but Taylar's smile never falters. She brushes the hair out of her face and tucks it behind her ear. Leinas looks like she wants to hide but Taylar just keeps her smile plastered on her face. She knows a smile might not be enough so she adds some words of encouragement as well.

"You are still beautiful you know."

Once she can see it fully, she understands why Leinas would choose to keep it hidden. It truly is a hideous curse. The untouched side of Leinas' face is beautiful. Taylar knows without this curse she will be quite the catch for anyone.

The cursed side, on the other hand, it distorted the symmetry of her face along with adding scabs that seemed to leak a yellow puss. Taylar wanted to do this so that everyone believed it was nothing but her power removing the curse and not a spell she cast. She moved her hand back in front of Leinas' bad eye and cast her spell before she started.

 ***[SILENT] - REMOVE CURSE***

As soon as she finished, Taylar slowly put her hand against Leinas' eye and began to slide her hand across her face. To everyone present, it looked as if she was wiping away her curse with her hand.

When Taylar had finished by moving her hand over her ear, Leinas looked the same on both sides of her face. Taylar was certainly right, Leinas was a beauty. Without the curse on her and her hair pulled back from her face, she looked amazing.

Leinas lifted her hand up to her face to feel where the curse was. She felt relief the moment this goddess put her hand in front of her eye but feeling it with her own hand was completely different. Her goddess took her chin and turned it towards the glass doors of the terrace.

"Have a look, Leinas." Taylar says as she shows Leinas her reflection in the glass.

Leinas couldn't help but begin to cry as she saw her reflection. Her curse was indeed gone and she looked like a normal woman again. The thought of having it gone forever made her want to hug this goddess, or kiss her feet, or something. She wasn't quite sure what the proper response would be. She would serve her loyally for as long as she could. That would be a good start to thank her.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" is all she can really get out at the moment.

"You deserve it, Leinas." Taylar grabs her shoulders and gets her to stand. "Now, I have one more thing to handle before we can depart." Taylar says as she turns towards the Emperor and pulls out a scroll. He wasn't very far away from Leinas, to begin with, and she is kind of surprised none of his guards stopped her from getting this close.

"I probably shouldn't have expected much from the man who sent people to steal from my home, but even you disappointed me. Apparently, you don't teach your soldiers how to act around a foreign Queen." she tosses the scroll at him then continues.

"Those were the terms I talked my husband into giving you. He wanted to come to lay waste to your entire capital but I talked him into some pretty favorable terms considering what you did. Now that you have threatened my safety, these terms are void. We shall deliver our final terms on the Katze Plains. If you do not agree, we will have war." Taylar finishes and starts to turn away from the Emperor.

"I am sor-" Jircniv is cut off before he can really even start.

"I'm not interested in your apologies. Save it for our next talk. Let's go Leinas." Taylar says as she turns towards Leinas, opens a Gate, to everyone's amazement, and motions Leinas to walk through in front of her.

As they disappear into the void of purple and black, the Gate does not close for some reason. After just a few moments, something comes back out of the Gate and makes a thunk, thunk noise as it hits the ground. Everyone looks down to see the armor Leinas was wearing sitting on the ground right as the Gate closes.

Even now with that angel gone, no one can figure out what to say and they all stand there in complete silence at the events that just unfolded. The only noise to be heard is the Emperor unrolling a scroll.

 **Front gate, Re-Estize capital...**

As far as exciting jobs in the Re-Estize military, gate duty was actually one of the more exciting ones. You rarely had to draw your weapon or fight at all but there was always something to do during this shift.

The number of people who filed through here on a daily basis was pretty staggering. Today would turn out to be the most exciting one Gerry had ever had. He had the easy job today, making sure everyone stayed in line and made their way forward for inspection when called.

He was currently looking down the line to make sure there were no problems when he spotted something drawing closer in the sky down the road. At first, it looked like a bird and he didn't pay much attention to it but the longer he looked down the line, the larger it got.

By the time he was truly focusing on it, it was only a few hundred feet away and he could tell it was no bird. The wingspan had to be around ten feet, but the feathers were jet black. The only bird he had ever seen with feathers that black where ravens and ravens did not get that big.

It wasn't until the being turned his wings over to float towards the ground that he noticed it looked like a man with black wings. He had no idea how to react towards this. His first assumption would be an angel but angels didn't have black wings, they had white wings.

As Ainz touched down at the back of the line, he looked ahead to see how far back he was. There really were a lot of people trying to get in the capital right now. He looked back to where he was standing and noticed the person in front of him hand stepped to the side and just stared at him.

The man looked to be in his thirties maybe and he just stared at Ainz like he was an alien from some other planet. I guess technically that could be considered true, but it was still awkward. He turned back to see if the line had moved and noticed just about everyone was staring at him now.

Ainz figured he would get some looks being a heteromorph but this was a little over the top even by his estimation. He had a feeling Taylar was trying very hard not to laugh her ass off as she watched this.

As he started walking forward, everyone seemed to just move out of his way and let him pass. He took advantage of this so he didn't have to wait in line and slowly made his way towards the front gate. There was not a single person who didn't move out of his way and he was in front of the line staring at a bunch of guards pretty quickly.

"S-S-State your b-b-business in the c-c-capital please!" a very nervous guard finally squeaked out of his mouth.

"I am the Exalted King of Nazarick, Ainz Ooal Gown and I have come for an audience with King Ramposa III." he tells the ridiculously nervous guys he is talking to.

"I c-c-can't just l-l-let you in to s-s-see the k-k-king!" he squeaks out.

"Hmm, well, that might be troublesome. I did make the journey all the way here. What if I could have someone vouch for me who knows both myself and the king? He is a citizen of this country." Ainz asks the man.

The guard can't even really comprehend what Ainz is saying. All he knows is someone will vouch for him that knows the king he will let him in, but not until then for sure.

"W-W-We can send a r-r-runner to get this p-p-person." he says to Ainz

"Oh no need, I'll bring him." Ainz says.

(Aureole, bring him to me.)

(Yes, father.)

Gazef Stronoff was about to make the last bend into the hallway towards the conference room when all of a sudden, he was staring at the front gate and a lot of very nervous looking guards. Before he could ask what the hell just happened, someone spoke from beside him.

"It has been a while Warrior Captain."

Gazef turns his eyes to the right and sees someone he definitely was not expecting to see today or ever again really. He was staring into the ruby-red eyes of Ainz Ooal Gown. The Master of Death he encountered in Carne Village. The blood-red tunic, black pants, and white robe he was wearing were in complete contrast to what he was wearing last time he encountered this man.

He may have been wearing a mask last time they met but there was no mistaking those eyes or that aura he could feel. He was still grateful to the man for saving that village and then his own life. Unfortunately, if he was here, it probably couldn't be anything good.

"Master Gown, it is an honor to see you again. You look quite different from the last time I saw you. To what do I owe the honor?" Gazef asks him

"You can thank my Queens for the getup." Ainz chuckles. "If I had it my way, I'd never take off my armor, but that is another discussion altogether. I wish to have an audience with your king to discuss a few things but your guards didn't seem to want to let me in. They seemed to be ok with the idea of someone who knew the king vouching for me before I entered so I had you brought to me to clear up this misunderstanding." Ainz tells Gazef.

"I was unaware you had an audience with the king or I would have met you when you arrived, Master Gown." Gazef replies. He doesn't remember the king saying anything about an audience with Ainz Ooal Gown any day let alone today.

"I don't have an appointment but kings are busy as I'm sure you are aware. I have the time now to discuss what is needed for the future so I came to speak with him." Ainz turns towards the gate guards. "I assume having the Warrior Captain vouch for me will allow me entry to your fine city?" They all look at Gazef and he just gives a little nod.

"Excellent! I appreciate your vigilance in protecting your capital. Good day gentlemen." Ainz says and starts walking forward. Gazef follows him on instinct alone wondering what Master Gown has to say to the king. They only take a few steps before Ainz asks.

"Would it be alright to walk through town? I noticed the ones at the gate didn't have the greatest reaction to me. Perhaps I should teleport us to the palace so I don't frighten your people?"

"I-I-If you can teleport us both that would probably be best." Gazef finally says after thinking for a few moments.

The next thing he knew, he was right back in the hallway he had just left a moment ago. Considering Master Gown had teleported him and every single one of his soldiers at the same time, he shouldn't be surprised.

"Master Gown, can you please wait out here while I inform his majesty you are here to speak with him?" Gazef asks Ainz when they get closer to the doors.

"That's fine as long as you don't have me waiting too long." he replies

"Thank you Master Gown, I shall see to it that it doesn't take long." Gazef says and reaches for the doorknob but stops in his tracks at the sound of Ainz voice.

"Oh and Gazef. If you are to introduce me, it is Exalted King of Nazarick, Ainz Ooal Gown. I'll spare you all the other titles for a future, more formal meeting." he says with a smile.

"O-Of course, your highness." Gazef stutters out after the glare that Ainz gave him. Ainz just tries to play it off with a wave and friendly smile but that murderous look in his eyes never really leaves Gazef's mind.

Ainz watched Gazef disappear behind the door and shut it behind him. The reaction to him being on the other side of the door was funny. He heard the silent shock that overtook them then they essentially had the same conversation they had when Gazef first briefed them on his encounter with Ainz.

The nobles were calling Gazef a traitor, Ainz ally, and in league to overthrow the king. Most of the others were ranting about Ainz owing them for living in their country. It was like listening to a rerun since he had watched this conversation with Aureole.

After only a few minutes, Gazef reappeared and let him know they were ready to speak with him. Ainz thought on the conversation as the herald announced him to the assembly of nobles. He found it funny that Gazef was the noblest person here yet he was the one born a commoner. He hoped the king was worth all of Gazef's loyalty, but his silence while he was being accused of all that led Ainz to believe it wasn't going to be so.

When he finally caught sight of the king, he understood now. The man was old and he looked it. He never looked so old in the scrying windows. It seems the man has just lost too many years to ruling and can't do it anymore. Ainz hopes that isn't him someday. Doesn't look like this king has a Taylar or Albedo to keep him on his toes though.

"King Ramposa III, it is nice to finally make your acquaintance." Ainz says as he makes it to the front of the throne. He does not bow, kneel, or even twitch. He just stares right at him.

"You as well, King Ainz Ooal Gown. I want to thank you personally for saving our Warrior Captain." Ramposa says to Ainz.

"It was no trouble. The Warrior Captain is the noblest person I've met from your kingdom. Kind of ironic he was born a commoner, don't you think?" Ainz says.

"The Warrior Captain indeed has a noble spirit." Ramposa says to Ainz.

"Enough of our mutual admiration for the Warrior Captain. I know how little time a king has in a day so I will make my reason for being here quick. I am here to help you." Ainz states.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Ramposa asks

"Your kingdom is obviously too weak to protect all of its citizens or I wouldn't have had to step in and save some of your villages while you let others burn. If I had not shown up in Carne and stopped your attackers, the Warrior Captain would have been late to every village. So with that being said..."

Ainz walks back to the wall behind him where there is a large map of the known world. He starts to show them the area he will be claiming as he explains it.

"Starting where your border is with the Dwarven Kingdom at the Azerlisia Mountains and follow that straight south until it reaches the end of your border with the Katze Plains. Then everything east of that, that you consider your territory will be mine. It isn't a very big piece of your land but I believe I'm making a generous concession here all things considered."

"YOU BELIEVE TAKING OUR LAND AND THE CITY OF E-RANTEL ALONG WITH COUNTLESS FARMLANDS IS YOU BEING CONSIDERATE?!"

"YOUR OUT OF YOUR MIND IF YOU THINK WE WOULD JUST GIVE THAT LAND TO YOU, MONSTER!"

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE BARGING IN HERE AND DEMANDING SUCH NONSENSE?!"

"YOU SHOULD BE THANKING US AND PAYING TO STAY ON OUR LAND, YOU UNGRATEFUL BASTARD!"

Ainz listened to them yell, rant, and rave for a while waiting for the King to step in and stop them but he just sat there listening to them all. The man had no fucking spine in Ainz opinion. No wonder this Kingdom was falling apart, the King couldn't handle anything on his own or didn't want to.

This realization was both a blessing and a curse. The blessing would be, they would never agree to his terms because of all the infighting and after he demolished them on the Katze Plain he could install the ruler of his choosing. The curse part would be how big of a pain in the ass it would be to get this country into shape.

After they yelled for a bit and Ainz saw the King do nothing to stop it, he had enough and put an end to it quickly so he didn't have to listen to these sheep speak anymore. There was no sense in silencing this spell. Ainz wanted them all to know just how much control he had over magic.

 ***SILENCE***

Ainz didn't yell his spell but he said it loud enough that everyone could hear him. He could see the nobles still yelling like little children but no sound was coming out of their mouths. The king looked downright shocked that he couldn't hear anything coming from their mouths.

"Don't worry, they will be permitted to speak again when I feel like it. You truly have no control over your country do you King Ramposa? You are the king here so what do you say to my proposal?" Ainz asks him.

He can see most of the nobles realized they weren't making any noise and just listened. Some though were still screaming and making no noise. It was quite amusing.

"I cannot just give you part of my kingdom, it would make me look weak and vulnerable." Ramposa says to Ainz.

"First, it is not your country to give away." Ainz reaches into his inventory and pulls out a map that looks exactly like the one on the wall.

There are three distinct colors on the map. Most of the map is colored in red. The red encompasses the entirety of the Re-Estize Kingdom, Dwarven Kingdom, Slaine Theocracy, Katze Plains, Baharuth Empire, and the Draconic Kingdom. There is an area that is blue where the Roble Holy Kingdom currently resides and an area in green where the Argland Council Alliance is currently. He can't read any of the symbols on the map, the king assumes it is some language he cannot read.

"Judging from what I've learned of your history, this map should be a little over two thousand years old. Now, the area in red. That is my former Kingdom. I turned it over to others so I could spend time in my home but it appears that no matter how much preparation and guidance I give to rulers, they all have one fatal flaw. They have lifespans. My teachings were lost, forgotten, or just discarded in favor of greed, ambition, and self-gain. The only time they weren't trying to kill each other is when they had to band together to hold off an even bigger threat. When that threat was over, they went right back to killing each other. I see now that I can no longer trust peace to mortals and my Queens and I must oversee it ourselves." Ainz says as he looks at everyone in the room. He wanted the BS that he was well over two thousand years old to sink in before he continued.

"Second, and maybe most important, you are weak and vulnerable. The Slaine Theocracy's troops walked right into your country and slaughtered your commoners at their leisure until I stepped in. You, King Ramposa, can't even control your court of nobles from fighting like children. You say it will show you are weak to give me back what is mine? I say you are already weak and vulnerable and you should be grateful I am giving you such a generous offer. So what do you say?" Ainz finishes and asks the king.

"I would like to discuss it amongst ourselves if that is alright with you?" Ramposa asks Ainz.

"I don't see what there is to discuss but sure. I think one minute should be sufficient time to come to an agreement. I'll even drop the silence so you can decide." Ainz snaps his fingers when he finishes and the one noble who was still yelling could be heard. He stopped immediately when Ainz glared at him and he almost shit his pants.

"I don't think one minu-"

"fifty-five seconds, fifty-four, fifty-three, fifty-two..." Ainz starts counting down to interrupt the nonsense that the king was about to say.

There should be no debate, his offer is more than generous considering what he did for this Kingdom. The entire time he is counting, he just hears them bickering and some downright insulting him. Killing them would be too easy but he knew these nobles would be on the battlefield when it came to that so he could wait and revel in their downfall instead of ending it quickly during a 'friendly' talk.

"Alright, time is up. What is your decision?" Ainz asks.

"We cannot come to an agreement between ourselves if we had some more time mayb-"

"I told you, you had a minute. It boggles my mind why you are unwilling to accept such a deal but that is your decision. Very well then, this scroll is for you." Ainz says as he reaches into his robe and pulls out a scroll before throwing it to the king.

"What does it say?" Ramposa asks

"I simply wish for you to remember how generous I was when I came here. I will bring my final offer to you on the Katze Plains, it will not be nearly as generous as this one. If you refuse my new offer. I will declare war and take back everything that is mine." Ainz says.

Before anyone can even respond, he disappears from the room. Everyone in the room started to yell, different emotions coming from each of them panic, hate, rage, and in the case of Gazef Stronoff, dread.

 **Nazarick, Cherry Blossom Sanctuary, A week later...**

Ainz stood on the raised dais set up between the rows of Sakura Trees on the 8th floor of Nazarick. He had no idea why but he was incredibly nervous. It didn't make sense to him but that was what he was feeling at this moment.

He had no reason to be nervous. He didn't believe for a moment Taylar or Albedo wouldn't show up, but the feeling was with him none the less. He wondered if every man who was about to get married felt like this.

He wasn't just nervous though, he was also excited. If he was being honest with himself, he was happy to be marrying both of them. He knew a ceremony wasn't necessary but it would be a good way for everyone in Nazarick to celebrate.

He'd be lying if he didn't admit he wanted to see both Taylar and Albedo in a wedding dress. He had no idea what their dresses looked like. Albedo had made them for herself and Taylar, and Ainz wasn't allowed to see them.

It was fine with him that he couldn't see them. He would be laying eyes on them soon anyway. It seemed rather fitting also since they were combining different wedding ceremonies and making one that was unique to them.

They would be in traditional Western wedding attire, and they would be exchanging rings. But they were also going to drink sake from three sacred vessels and not partake in gift exchanging like a traditional Japanese Wedding.

There would be no exchanging of vows though. Well, there would be but not in the traditional wedding sense. This part was going to be completely unique to them as really only Ainz was swearing a vow.

Ainz supposed it wasn't a vow per se. It was more like an oath, I guess would be a better word. While he would do the majority of the talking, all three of them would be taking it, and they had their parts as well so it wasn't like Ainz just rambling up there by himself.

Ainz was also already in the Cherry Blossom Sanctuary greeting those that were arriving for the ceremony. He couldn't remember if this was a tradition from some culture but if not, this would be unique for them also.

He watched as everyone continued to enter, give him a bow, then walk to where they were going to stand. They had to tell everyone three times not to kneel when they entered. It would have taken too damn long if everyone did it as they entered.

There weren't any surprises in the groups as they filed in. Everyone came as he pretty much expected, the groups of homunculi maids were grouped almost as they had them for their training. It made sense they would get closer sharing the same schedule and training.

It almost looked like a high school lunchroom with the groups gathering together. The one difference it seemed was everyone was getting along great. There was one group of maids who seemed more popular than the others but Ainz knew the reason for that. That was the group of maids who were the first to take levels in a class other than maid.

Ironically, or maybe it was fate or destiny, Cixous the maid who was another likeness of Taylar from a different game she voiced was not only in this group, but also had chosen to become a Miko priestess as her class. Ainz had the feeling her choice of class would finally get one of the guardians to guess right in their game with Taylar. Only Mare had tried so far and he did not guess Cixous.

The first pairing that made him want to laugh was Lupus Regina and Nemu. While he knew why they were together today, it was still fun watching a sadistic werewolf happily chat with a ten-year-old human. Solution even seemed to join the conversation and it made the scene all that more bizarre. A werewolf, a slime, and a human... that sounded like the start of a terrible joke to Ainz.

Seeing Enri and Peter together was a sight. It seemed Taylar's plan was working and rather quickly. Peter was wearing black boots and trousers with a black, red, and white tunic. The Swords of Darkness had proclaimed those as the colors of Nazarick due to Ainz black armor, Taylar's red dress, and Albedo's white dress. It was pretty sound logic so he rolled with it.

The dress Enri was wearing was quite nice and looked great on her. It was a darker blue color very similar to the one she wore to dinner. The difference was that it was not lace. Her arms and shoulders were bare, the top was secured around her neck, and it flowed down almost to the floor. There was a V cut down towards her cleavage but it was narrow enough to show off next to nothing. There seemed to be jewels in the chest portion of her dress but once the dress went down past her chest, it was smooth as velvet the rest of the way down.

It hugged her curves pretty tight until it reached the bottom of her hips then flowed down for easy movement. There was a slit that went up past mid-thigh but it was a little daring on Enri's part. It wasn't that it was super high, it was the position. Instead of the side like a normal one would be, this one was more center-left. It showed off quite the amount of leg when she stepped with her left leg.

As the rest made their way into the Cherry Blossom Sanctuary, Ainz was starting to get a little impatient. He should have realized inviting just about all of Nazarick would mean an incredibly long line of people. He was simply waiting for the last group to come in so he would know it was time to start.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity to Ainz, Aureole, Claire, Rubedo, and Yuri made their way to the eighth floor and Ainz knew it was finally time to start. He greeted all four of them, and Ainz and Aureole made their way to the dais to wait for Taylar and Albedo to come through.

It didn't take long for Ainz to sense the Gate open on the other side of the doors. Uka-no-Mitamas and Oothoshis, Aureole's guards, must have sensed it as well, and they opened the doors to the sanctuary.

When Ainz laid eyes on what was beyond the door, his eyes went wide and he froze. It seemed time ceased to exist at that moment for him. He wasn't even sure if his heart was beating or if he was breathing.

He was acutely aware of the otherworldly like beauty Taylar and Albedo possessed. He knew every inch of them by now. As most husbands would know every birthmark and imperfection of their wife, Taylar and Albedo had no such marks. Both of them were pure perfection, but they somehow seemed even more beautiful than he ever thought possible.

Ainz knew Albedo would make beautiful dresses, and judging from what they wore normally, they would be a lot sexier looking than most wedding dresses are. That still didn't prepare him for what he saw as Taylar and Albedo walked towards him.

Taylar had her right arm linked with Albedo's left as she made they made their way towards Ainz. They both had a bouquet of flowers they were holding in front of them. Taylar's was made of white and red roses while Albedo's was made of crimson and black. They didn't follow any tradition when it came to makeup, for Taylar and Albedo needed none.

Ainz didn't want them painted up like a Geisha as some Japanese traditions do. He didn't even want makeup as part of it period. Claire obviously would have loved to do it but his Queens needed nothing to enhance their appearance. Seeing them completely natural would be a much lovelier sight than some paint on their faces. He did notice Taylar and Albedo both had their nails painted, he certainly didn't mind that.

Ainz's eyes took in Taylar from her wavy, golden hair, all the way down to her white-painted toenails and silver, jewel-studded heels. The dress she was wearing made Ainz mind go blank.

Taylar's dress had an intricately woven lace pattern that barely covered Taylar's chest. The design looked like a mixture of roses and snowflakes to Ainz. Once the pattern reached barely below her breasts, There were a few snowflakes and a single rose that linked the top of the dress with the bottom but absolutely nothing else.

The same design wasn't present again until where Taylar's belly button would be. The pattern covered up a little more than it needed to then it completely stopped when it reached near the side of her hip. Her flesh was completely exposed for a few inches then the pattern ran up the side of her hip and legs. It reached about halfway up her upper body and halfway down her thighs. Most of her skin was still exposed other than the lace patterns woven into the dress.

Once the dress reached her mid-thigh, the white, see-through fabric that wasn't present above that, flowed out from her body with the design woven into the new fabric. If Ainz had a guess, he would say that only about twenty-five percent of Taylar's body truly had clothing. He wondered if the design of the dress would make it easier or hard to get off. He certainly didn't see any zippers, clasps, or things of such nature.

 _'I can't wait till later so I can find out!'_ Ainz thinks to himself as he turns to take in Albedo.

Ainz was dumbstruck by Albedo's dress as well and honestly, couldn't believe hers covered up a significantly larger portion of her body than Taylar's did. It was still heart-stopping as Ainz took it in.

The upper portion of her dress seemed to be made entirely of lace and absolutely nothing else. It seemed Albedo created a corset made of nothing but lace to him. It was tight against her perfect skin and seemed to have a number of geometrical designs in it. It had two straps that came up around her shoulders, also made of lace, that wrapped around the base of her neck to hold it in place while a lace pattern trailed down towards her cleavage almost making the top half look like a heart.

At the bottom of the corset-like top was a small lace trail that connected to the bottom portion. The area of Albedo's dress around her hips looked like lace boy short panties if Ainz was being honest. The upper portion of Albedo's dress almost looked like lingerie to Ainz. Around Albedo's mid-thigh, lace flowed out from her body to form a train just like Taylar's had. It seemed this is where Albedo had put her rose designs in her dress.

With how perfect the lace laid against both of their bodies and complete lack of any kind of fabric other than that on their upper bodies, Ainz had to wonder if everything above both of their mid-thighs wasn't simply painted on, and the only real fabric part of their dresses was from midthigh down.

They made their way to him and Ainz didn't see anyone else's reaction to Taylar and Albedo. It was like he had tunnel vision and nothing else existed at that moment. He could not take in anything around him that was not these two at the moment. When they finally had made their way to him, he continued to stare and just wanted to scoop them both up and run back to their room.

He heard Taylar and Albedo giggle at him and it broke him out of his own little bubble he had created for a little while.

"Perhaps we should get started." Taylar says just above a whisper to him.

The beautiful smile did nothing to hide the mischievous look she gave him. Ainz realized he had been just staring at them and had done nothing. He must have looked awfully ridiculous, like a teenage boy who had never seen a beautiful woman before.

They unlinked their arms and Ainz took each of them by the hand and led them to the top of the dais where Aureole waited for them. They each took a side of the small table and got down on their knees. Ainz was in the center with his back to the crowd. Taylar was kneeling to his left and Albedo on his right. Aureole was standing directly in front of Ainz with a golden pitcher in her hand that kind of resembled a genie lamp.

Aureole began to pour the liquid into the three sacred vessels that were resting on top of the table. Once the vessels were filled each of them took one in hand. At the same time, they each took three sips of the liquid and handed their vessel to the one on their left.

When they had all finally taken three sips of each vessel, all three stood and turned towards the crowd. Ainz was in the center and now Taylar was on his right and Albedo on his left since they had turned around. Taylar and Albedo both took a small step forward and turned to face each other with Ainz in the center still.

Ainz reached into his pocket and pulled out two platinum bands. They looked rather plain from what anyone could tell, just simple platinum bands. Ainz held both up in between his thumb and pointer finger before he spoke.

"Let these rings remind you both of my love and devotion, the place you each hold in my heart, and that we are always bound together."

Ainz does not slip the ring on each of their fingers to take its place with their engagement rings. Instead, he touches the top of each band to the bottom of the rings they are currently wearing. The platinum bands seem to break apart at the bottom and wrap itself around the rings Taylar and Albedo are already wearing.

When it is done, instead of a solid, plain, platinum band that everyone saw, the band around Taylar and Albedo's current rings transformed. The jewels, claws, and stones stayed the same but the band was now fashioned in the likeness of twisting vines adorned with roses.

Taylar and Albedo can't help but admire the new addition to their fingers and lose themselves staring at them for a few seconds. The next part of the ceremony was going to be a surprise for them. Ainz had told them nothing of what he was about to do, and it showed on their faces when he asked them to kneel.

Taylar and Albedo complied but looked at each other in confusion as to what was about to happen. Neither of them saw Rubedo or Lupus Regina coming from behind them holding on to two wooden boxes until they were standing in between both of them.

When Taylar and Albedo saw Rubedo and Lupus Regina standing beside them and open the boxes, they both took a look at what was inside. Neither of them could stop their eyes from widening or the gasp that left both of their mouths.

Sitting inside each box was a crown made of prismatic ore. The band around each crown looked just like the one that now adorned their rings. The band was made of twisted, interlocking vines with roses meticulously craved into them. Rising up from the band were seven snakes, each snake held a jewel in their mouths. The jewels and snakes looked exactly like the top of the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown, but there was an addition to each of their crowns.

In the center of them was an almost lifelike carving, each one specific to its recipient. Taylar's crown had an angel on it with its wings and arms spread out wide with a small jewel, identical to the one in her ring, where its heart was. Albedo's crown had a demoness in the center with her wings and arms spread wide with a small jewel, identical to her ring, where its heart would be.

Ainz grabbed the crown that Lupus Regina was holding out of the box and turned slightly towards Taylar. She took a moment to look at Ainz as he held the crown over her head and saw the loving smile that he was giving her right now. It made her heart flutter and she couldn't wait for this to be over so they could retire to their chambers for the night. It made her return the smile instantly before Ainz's voice could be heard by all.

"I, Ainz Ooal Gown, hereby crown you, Taylar Ooal Gown, Exalted Queen of Nazarick. Protector, Guide, and Mother of our people from now until the end of time."

Ainz lowered the crown onto Taylar's head and it fit to perfection. Even while she was kneeling, she looked to be the Queen of everything, not just Nazarick. It took every ounce of his willpower to turn away from her ethereal visage to crown Albedo.

Ainz took the crown from the box Rubedo was holding and turned to Albedo. She looked up just as Taylar did and Ainz could see the tears already building in her eyes. She also returned the smile that was on Ainz lips before he continued.

"I, Ainz Ooal Gown, hereby crown you, Albedo Ooal Gown, Demon Queen of Nazarick, Protector, Guide, and Mother of our people from now until the end of time."

Taylar and Albedo had both informed him that they would like to be known as Taylar and Albedo Suzuki and he had agreed but... they also agreed that in front of Nazarick and the world, they would take the name of the guild.

Only Taylar and Albedo knew him as Suzuki Satoru, and no one else in Nazarick, at least not yet. That would change very soon. They would be Taylar Suzuki and Albedo Suzuki in the privacy of their chambers but Taylar Ooal Gown and Albedo Ooal Gown to everyone else.

Ainz had honestly almost cried when they told him they wanted their last names to be his from Earth. He couldn't deny that he wanted the same and when they told him their wishes, he could barely hold it together. They made the compromise with the last name since they had taken liberties with the titles given to them as the Queens of Nazarick.

When the Guardians, Pleiades, and the rest of Nazarick had insisted they simply couldn't just call them King and Queen since they were above such rulers in this world they had all brainstormed ideas on what to call them. After a few funny ones and some that only fit one or two of them, they had agreed to Exalted King and Queen.

They took to calling Taylar, Angel Queen or Angelic Queen of Nazarick and Albedo as Demon Queen of Nazarick. Taylar wasn't very excited about the new name so she stuck with Exalted Queen of Nazarick while Albedo had taken to her new title rather well. Ainz supposed it did fit her perfectly and he had started calling her that before the denizens of Nazarick ever had so he had no complaints about it.

"Rise my Queens and take your oaths as equal rulers of Nazarick and this world."

Taylar and Albedo both stand and turn slightly to face Ainz better. Aureole made her way down the dais and stood beside her father as she passed him the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown. Ainz took it in his right hand and held it out in front of him between Taylar and Albedo.

Each of them grabbed the staff with their left hand so their rings were in contact with the staff. As they each grasped the staff with Ainz, he started the final part of the ceremony to make them equal in all things.

"I, Ainz Ooal Gown, Momonga, and Suzuki Satoru, hereby swear that you both shall be my equal in all things. Our power, our hearts, our minds, our lives, and our souls shall be bound together for eternity. This I swear to both of you before our people."

"From this day, until the end of our days." Ainz, Taylar, and Albedo all finish at the same time.

When Ainz finished his oath, he released his power into the staff and everyone but Taylar and Albedo were forced to take a knee. It did not feel like an overwhelming force pushing them down on their knees. No, it felt as if that was the right thing for them to do when his power hit them and covered them like a comforting blanket on a cold winter night.

As soon as the feeling washed over everyone, Taylar and Albedo released their power into the staff to bind it to Ainz's. When their power reached those in attendance, it felt like new layers of protection to all of them. No one could discern one power from the next after just a few moments and it seemed as though their power was now truly mixed together for all time.

Those in the crowd had never seen anything like this before. It truly seemed as if they had somehow become one supreme entity to everyone there. Those created in Nazarick just took this as another sign of the true power of the rulers of Nazarick. Those not from Nazarick, like Enri, Tsuare, Leinas, and the Swords of Darkness, just stared with their jaws almost on the floor.

To think that one being, let alone three, could possess that much power and weave it together for the protection of their people was something most of them didn't think possible or ever thought any ruler would do. They all had this thought as everyone began to stand again.

Ainz released his hold on the staff but Taylar and Albedo did not. Ainz took his hand and put it against Taylar cheek to turn her towards him. He bent down and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. Ainz released Taylar and turned towards Albedo. He did the same exact thing to her then they both released the staff. It hovers in front of all three of them as Aureole steps forward to address all those in attendance.

"All hail the Exalted Rulers of Nazarick!" Aureole shouts to the crowd as everyone bends the knee once more and bows their heads to the monarchs. Even Aureole joined them as much as Ainz did not want her to do that. His daughter should kneel to no one, not even her parents.

Ainz takes Taylar and Albedo's hands and they start making their way down the dais towards the walkway between the crowd. The staff moves with them just a few feet in front of the three of them as they walk forward. As they pass each row, those in attendance rise as they are walked passed. Once Ainz, Taylar, and Albedo make it to the end and everyone is standing once more, a Gate opens in front of them and they proceed through it.

The Gate does not close and soon everyone is filing through the Gate behind Aureole who was the first one through the Gate after the King and Queens. The Rulers of Nazarick wait on the other side much like a congratulations line you would see in a Western wedding after the ceremony.

It took a while for everyone to give their congratulations but they were grateful for everyone coming and stuck it out until the end. Once everyone had made it through, the Gate closed behind them and the wedding reception began. Based on the atmosphere of the party, no one in Nazarick would get very much rest that night.

* * *

And there is chapter 18... I honestly left out a ton of stuff I wanted to add but once again I got lost in dialogue early on and made it much longer than I wanted to... I wanted the next chapter to be the Battle of the Katze Plains and Carne Village but I'm not sure I got everything in this chapter I wanted to before that will happen... I'll try to make the next chapter the two battles but I can't promise it will be... it will be chapter 20 at the latest I promise you... It all depends if I want to add all the things I didn't get to do in this chapter... If it seems as though I'm ignoring certain characters like Nfirea, Brain, etc or rushing a bit it is because they are not very relevant to my story and I'm desperately trying to get to Neia lol... I'm sure some of you are upset about Enri/Nfirea not being a pairing but I like to do things differently... Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I can't wait to see you next chapter!


	19. Calm Before The Storm & Battle of Carne

Disclaimer: I do not own anything (except my OC)

"Talking"

 _'Thinking'_

 _"Flashback"_

{Message}

(Telepathy)

 ***SPELL/ABILITY/MARTIAL ART***

 ***[METAMAGIC]***

 **A/N:** First I'll say these A/Ns are going to be very long lol... First thing I want to say is thank you guys... I tried hurrying this update out a few days ago when I realized it was the one year anniversary of my fanfic being started... I can say with absolute certainty that never did I believe one year later, this story would have almost 800 followers, 700 favorites, and over 152,000 views (these are fanfic d ot ne t stats everyone)... I really appreciate you guys enjoying my story and sticking with it and my take on Overlord... As I said, I tried getting it out on the day but I ended up two days late... With that being said, it isn't as good as I wanted... I would usually spend about a week, reading and re-reading this chapter and tweaking it til I was satisfied... I didn't do that this time since I was trying to get it out for the fanfics anniversary... I hope you still enjoy it regardless and now here is a TRIGGER WARNING! A character is about to make another huge canon divergence... If how much I have diverged from canon is not to your liking, I doubt you will like this chapter... Now, some of you have asked about characters that haven't been in the story much like Demiurge for example... just know that you will see them more in this story when their time comes... everyone should know that he is gathering Intel on the Holy Kingdom and Slaine Theocracy for his invasion and that he will be doing it for three months... showing him doing Intel-gathering would be pointless in my opinion since I went over the general Intel with Aureole and Taylar in a previous chapter... remember that in canon characters disappear for stretches too... Shalltear was in the capital as backup for Demiurge during his invasion of Re-Estize in LN vol 6 then she wasn't heard from again until LN vol 11 when Ainz went to the Dwarven Kingdom... there are way too many characters in Overlord for a story to include all of them all, or most of, the time... Don't worry, Demiurge will be back, Shalltear will be back, Narberal will be back, etc... This story is pretty much centered on Ainz, Taylar, and Albedo with a healthy dose of Aureole and a splash of Rubedo, Yuri, and Lupus Regina but all the other characters will get their turns too... now let's get to the review replies... one of them is going to be insanely long just a heads up lol

 **Rendus:** Always glad to hear you liked the chapter... As you can see, I enjoy Enri's character and plan on doing more with her then they did in canon... she will do a lot of the same things but her role will be more involved then it was in canon... You will see Gazef's fate at the Battle of the Katze Plains just like you would in canon... maybe it will be the same... maybe it won't lol... I honestly don't mind the long reviews so any time you want to leave one, feel free

 **lucarioDN:** Thanks for enjoying the story still... Rendus told me last chapter that my fanfic was his favorite Overlord and I told him thanks but I think there are at least two that are better than mine and God Rising is one of them lol... the other one is actually from atheistbasementdragon also (Unholy Rose)... I wish there were more good Overlord fanfics myself but what can you do? I'll try to keep it entertaining for you so you have something to look forward to

 **mimetk/Askman/Aspharno:** All three of you left a pretty similar review with only a couple different points between you so I'll just answer all three of you in a long reply lol... I would say that most of your reviews I agree with but there is a gigantic, fatal flaw in most of your logic... this is not canon... let's start with Nfirea/Enri... all of your arguments are based on the conversations they had in the LNs/anime but those conversations did not play out in my story like the did in the LNs... it is true that I had Nfirea let his feelings be known to the readers through his thoughts but he never said any of it to Enri... not only that but at no point in my story did Enri treat Nfirea as anything other than a friend... she expressed no romantic interest in Nfirea in my story... Askman is correct that she was glad Nfirea was invited to dinner with her but I think you forgot what she said when she asked if it was alright he was coming she said: "Of course, Nfirea and I have been friends for a long time!" How you took that as she was interested in him I have no idea... the troll scene where Nfirea is willing to give his life for Enri never happened in my story... the Pleiades showed up and handled the oncoming horde so that never happened... Also in my story, Enri isn't on the protected list because she is special to Nfirea, she and Nemu are on the list because they are special to Taylar... she adds them to the list before Ainz ever tells Lupus Regina to protect Nfirea and Lizzie... There is also no point in my story, even now, where I said Peter and Enri are in love with each other... not only are Peter and Enri still teenagers but no one has ever shown romantic interest in either one of them so they have no idea what they are actually feeling... just because they are "dating" now doesn't mean this will last forever... as I said, this is a first for both of them so you never know how it will play out... the only relationships you should take as set in stone are ones where someone joins Ainz/Taylar... all others are subject to change until they either get married or have children... just look at the whole Peter/Increment incident people complained about... the way I had it go was exactly how I had it planned but people just jumped to conclusions and had them in love and married before any more of the story played out... it seems not many people can just wait for the story to play out though and you just want instant satisfaction that everything plays out the way you THINK it will... Askman said Enri just forgot she was in love with Nfirea just because an angel kissed her hand twice but she was never in love with Nfirea in my story... once again you are using their canon/LN mindsets for your arguments and those do not apply to my story... now about Ainz/Taylar and them going to be the emissaries instead of a guardian or someone similar... if you read the chapter then you would known that when Demiurge objected to it again that I said there would be Eight-Edged Assassins and Shadow Demons all over the place in case they were needed and you also seem to be forgetting about Aureole in my fanfic... not only was everyone in that conference room watching as they did their thing but Aureole could teleport them out instantly if something did happen and Taylar couldn't open her own Gate for some reason... as far as the logic that the Empire might have a world item or something similar well, Fluder is Nazarick's bitch and he has been serving the empire for generations of Emperor's... if they had something like that Fluder would know and would have told them... almost the same logic applies for Ainz going to Re-Estize... not only where there Eight-Edged Assassins and Shadow Demons with him but Demiurge, Solution, and Sebas have all collected Intel on the Re-Estize Kingdom... that isn't mentioning the fact that Renner has been gathering Intel for them after they left the kingdom after Shalltear's brief time there and she has more than one Shadow Demon lent to her by Demiurge unlike in canon... If Demiurge, Sebas, and Solution couldn't find Intel on an item like that then Renner would know being not only incredibly intelligent but also a member of the royal family... you are correct that Ainz is cautious but you also keep saying how Ainz would react in canon... this is NOT canon Ainz... if you have been reading the story, you would see that Ainz doesn't just wing everything as he does in canon... he doesn't have the guardians make the plans then act like it was his idea all along... Ainz, Taylar, and Albedo make the plans along with help from Aureole and the guardians... they both actively encourage everyone in Nazarick to think for themselves and come up with plans that challenge their own or are completely different... once again you are comparing their decisions in my story to what they would do in canon... Ainz is not the same race, not the same alignment, and he has no emotional inhibitor... Ainz is confident in this story, not an unsure, please don't discover I'm a fraud MC... the title of the second chapter is Different Reality, Different Emotions for a reason... I even explain that they feel their emotions at a much higher level than they ever did as humans so they would obviously be different... as far as Taylar's feelings for Albedo and well, just liking women in general... I also explained that in chapter two... once again even though she is an OC you are comparing her to her human form when she is completely different as an angel... which as I said, I explained in chapter two... If any of you had read the first four or five chapters of my A/Ns or read my profile on fanfiction or paid attention to my story from the beginning, I doubt you would have left your reviews or honestly even read my story... you should look at my profile and read what I believe fanfiction is for... last thing for mimetk... I'm also glad the wedding scene is finally over with... I never planned on doing one but painted myself into a corner by putting up a poll for it and had a surprising number of people vote on it... I hope everyone at least enjoyed it... I tried to make it as unique as possible... Finally, I'm glad all of you read my story up until this point and I thank you for that but if this is too canon divergent for you, you don't have to keep reading but I will still thank you for reading up until now... that is one of the reasons I like AO3 better than fanfiction net... you can tag many more things so people know what they are getting into from the start lol... well now that the longest reply to a review in history is over, I'll thank you for reading one last time lol

 **Heaven Gliders7765:** you hit the nail on the head for what I pretty much said above this reply in much fewer words lol... you can obviously tell that Ainz is different and has been the whole story then he is in canon... thanks for reading and don't worry I will continue to update this until it is over... already got the epilogue done :-)

 **gerend:** Mare crushed those same two hundred people by opening the ground and smashing them to death so their fates sucked either way lol... as far as Taylar is concerned, the empire is an invading nation so she wouldn't go easy on them and if you didn't realize by now, the Emperor will not be coming to Nazarick... in canon, it was to show their overwhelming power... what Taylar did is essentially a substitute for that because they don't want anyone else in Nazarick unless they truly want them there (i.e. Enri, Nemu, etc...) glad your still reading and keep the suggestions coming along :-)

 **Callsigngod:** While I do reply to most of those who dislike my story it is usually just to explain why their review is usually irrelevant to my actual story lol... its always the same argument... canon version of said character wouldn't have done this... so I give them examples in my story how that version is different from canon... it never affects my writing or where I am going with this story... I am doing this for my enjoyment as a creative outlet... I know that not everyone will like what I do but at the end of the day that doesn't really matter...

 **SpudyPotato:** It's funny you point that out... I was just thinking the same thing after I posted the chapter... I just google image searched for dresses to describe, whether it was for the dinner chapter or the wedding and just so happen to end up with either lace or silk as the primary cloth for each... I'll try to expand my fabric repertoire in the future lol

 **Guest:** First, thanks for liking the story... always glad to see someone enjoying my version of my favorite anime/LN... The Giant of the East was actually one of the trolls who attacked Carne Village when the Pleiades handled all of them... I just didn't point him out specifically because to them, he was just another troll so he is already dealt with... the Demon snake of the West however has not come up yet... I have ideas where I'm going with the story but I change my mind often... I have an outline but I rewrite it almost daily lol... You will actually see one of the steps I'll be taking towards the Elf Kingdom in this chapter... the Holy Queen is actually going to be different a bit from what I planned originally... I made it very subtle, Aureole wasn't specific, but Taylar's plans for the Holy Queen have changed a bit because of new information

 **Dark Rider 23:** I actually considered giving him Dark Wisdom because it made sense as a Fallen Angel racial ability but since I was making him as strong a melee combatant as I was a spell caster, I had to draw the line somewhere lol... even without Dark Wisdom, a spell caster of Ainz level would know around 300 spells and about 30 super tier spells so he certainly knows a ton of spells still

 **Romantic1449:** I'd imagine with a name like that you would enjoy a good wedding lol... you get to find out where the honeymoon will be in this chapter so read on

 **Black Phoenix 17:** Aureole hasn't gotten that far yet with the Intel gathering... she only looks into what Taylar, Ainz, Albedo, and Demiurge ask of her and none have been concerned with the Draconic Kingdom quite yet

 **Neophyte XIII:** Since I've never played Darksiders 2 I couldn't tell you if that is the right thing to picture but based on what the names are, harbinger and necromancer, it sounds pretty appropriate

 **offshorephilip:** Glad to see another review from you and that you are still enjoying the story... you will see the further evolution of the NPCs in this chapter... well, one NPC specifically in this chapter but they will continue to change throughout the story as I have been doing... Since there isn't an alignment system in Yggdrasil like there is in D&D, you could make a case that Taylar could be chaotic good... she does act that way most of the time... she could also be neutral good... having a karma value of +100 opens her up to both possibilities... As I said above, I painted myself into a corner with the wedding scene... never planned on doing one but had to add one after so many voted for it... It was a learning experience though lol... never put up a poll on something you aren't 100% sure you want to do hehe... it's funny about my work schedule because I finally got my new one and I left my job and got a new one lol... I start this week (well as I'm writing this which I'm sure will be a couple of weeks old once I actually post this chapter)... back to five days a week at least even if it is 10 hours a day... should have more time to write but still not a ton... I addressed the "haters" reviews before so I won't get into that but as another reviewer mentioned, they aren't really "haters" per se... they just have a difference of opinion on the direction I'm taking my story... I don't really blame them... I love Overlord more than any other LN ever made so I'm sure my OOC versions of their favorite characters probably rub some people the wrong way... As I said, this won't be everyone's cup of tea but it's just for my enjoyment... It is great to know that so many people enjoy my version of Overlord even if there are some who dislike it

 **Guest:** Yes Ainz still has the touch of death (paralysis) ability... just didn't have a need to use it yet

 **Uncanny101:** Cerebremancer in this is not exactly as you think of it... I based it off the D&D class, not the x-men psychic abilities... in D&D its a class for someone who is both a psion (psychic) and a wizard... it allows that person to progress as a caster in both classes at the same time... In this fanfic, it is to aid Aureole with her special abilities and job, I guess you could call it... As I have used one spell already on Shalltear and Ainz you can tell Aureole indeed possesses telepathy... she can also use teleportation magic better than anyone... not only does she control the teleportation in and out of Nazarick but she possesses teleportation spells that no one else does... for instance, when she teleported Gazef to Ainz side... that is a tier 8 spell known as Forced Teleportation... I didn't type it because Aureole is back in Nazarick and the story was taking place in Re-Estize at the time... I only type the spells and abilities of those present where the story is currently taking place... Aureole can also cast Time Stop so there is your chronomancy you were talking about and any caster can learn the tier 5 spell telekinesis... so Cerebremancer is basically just a specific class for Aureole that gave her some teleportation spells no one else has and some telepathy spells no one else has... other than that, it is just another divine casting class, it just happens to be a very specific one... kind of like Eclipse or Grim Reaper that Ainz has... if you are ever wondering what a specific class is or what a spell you never heard of does in this fanfic... the answer will be found in some D&D (version 3.5 the best one ever!) book more than likely... it is my reference for everything fantasy world related lol

 **Gossip90210:** You will see if Enri will summon those goblins in this chapter... Like I told a couple of people above, Enri/Peter isn't a done deal... they are young (just teenagers) so just because they went on one date doesn't mean they are walking down the aisle quite yet

 **Noblesse21:** I'm pretty sure any name someone could think of is better than Honyopenyoko lol

 **Fanatic666:** Don't count on that lol... I dislike Evileye almost as much as I dislike Climb

 **Trinity beast:** I am aware of the nine goddesses from the WN I have read that also but nothing in this story is based on the WN... It is based on the LNs and even at that, I like to take the story in my own direction... I'm really just using it as my backdrop while I create my own story... The names are the same but most are different... don't see the point of having canon versions on characters in a fanfiction... if the characters were the same, they would make the same decisions so I would just be retyping Overlord and that would be beyond boring

 **Guest:** Ainz is already known as the God of Death... the other titles will come as the story progresses

 **Guest:** in Overlord I have no idea if worgs and wargs are the same things... In D&D, they are different

 **Guest:** They got the same rewards they got in canon... well, Solution did, I just added Lupus Regina to that as well... humans to torture, and in Solutions case, to eat

 **Destiel15:** The little I've read about Nigredo in the LNs has me thinking it would be hard to write her so that is why I have essentially left her out so far... I might add her at some point but I'm not certain of that right now

 **dustinpuffer:** Glad you like my story... I'll try to keep you interested

 **Thinker332:** Demiurge has already started the "farm" it just doesn't have as many people in it as it did in canon yet... he didn't take nearly the same amount of subjects as he did in the LNs

 **Chaoseater2010:** Well, you'll get one battle in this chapter and the next chapter will have the second one... hope you enjoy this one... I like writing battle scenes... everything else you mentioned will be coming up soon, well most of it... hope you enjoy what I'm going to do in the Dwarven Kingdom... I plan on spending more time there then Ainz did in canon

Now those are done... Next Chapter Time!

P.S. I tried a new way to do flashbacks so instead of me marking it with ***FLASHBACK*** I simply put normal "talking" in italics to signify a flashback... let me know what you think

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Nazarick, 10th Floor, Royal Chambers...**

It was still the night of their wedding as Ainz and Taylar lounged on the couch in the Royal Chambers. Technically, it was the next morning they supposed but it wasn't like either of them had gone to sleep yet. Albedo was sprawled out in the bed sleeping away the exhaustion.

Pregnancy made her even more demanding than normal but it also tired her out quicker. That is why Ainz and Taylar were currently sitting on the couch in their room going through the NPC information in Nazarick. It was convenient to be able to check their level progress without them having to be present and they wanted to see how everyone had come along.

Ainz was now certain that it was impossible for him to get truly drunk as he had drunk enough to kill an elephant. He barely had a buzz so he and Taylar decided to do some work before everyone would start their day, probably much later than normal judging from the reception they had.

"Did you happen to check mine or Albedo's information to see if we got the title of guild co-leader like we thought we might?" Taylar asks Ainz as she looks at the Pleiades' information.

"It completely slipped my mind, to be honest. I'll take a look at mine and see if it changed anything." Ainz says as he pulls up his information in the master source. "Well, I believe it worked. It says co-leader next to my name so you should be able to access everything in the Tomb that I could." Ainz says to Taylar

"I can see the co-leader title on my information too. It seems that it worked as we thought it would. Did you check Albedo's infor-" Taylar's question is cut off by Ainz.

"What the hell?!" Ainz blurts out.

"What's wrong, my love?" Taylar asks as she scoots closer to Ainz and takes a look at his window.

"Look at Albedo's character information now." Ainz says to her.

"Well, she also got co-leader so I'm not sure..." Taylar trails off as she gazes at the rest of Albedo's character information. "That's strange, her karma value changed. Where the hell did her settings go?!" she finally asks after looking over the information three times.

"I have no idea but all of her settings have disappeared. I didn't think that would even be possible. Do you think this will affect Albedo's behavior at all?" Ainz asks Taylar.

"I have absolutely no idea. We will just have to keep an eye on her for any changes in the coming weeks. However, this might be a good thing." Taylar tells him

"What do you mean by that?" Ainz asks her.

"Perhaps she will accept those from outside of Nazarick more readily than it has taken her in the past or be able to forge her own path instead of trying to match ours. Of course, there is always the possibility that now without her settings she could murder us in our sleep and take over Nazarick, but I highly doubt that happening. Luckily, we are going to be spending plenty of time in Nazarick for the coming months so it will be easier to see if she has changed in any way." Taylar responds to Ainz.

"True. I suppose we can't do anything but keep an eye out for now. Did you get a chance to finishes looking at the Pleiades information? Are our clear out mission for them having any results?" Ainz asks Taylar

"Yes, they seem to be doing well. All of them are above the level they were when we came to this world and it seems they are continuing to grow. The rate they are gaining experience is certainly due to the experience crystals we installed in all their gear, but it is working none the less. We should continue to let them handle most of the monsters we come across since it appears we cannot gain any experience in this world." Taylar tells him.

"Well, about us not being able to gain experience in this world. I believe Surshana was researching how to break the level cap. It may be possible for us to actually go about level 100." Ainz tells her.

"Did he finishes his research? By the sound of it he didn't." Taylar responds.

"I'm not sure. The book of his I was using for my undead experiments was the one that had the research in it. His research on breaking level cap was near the end of the book and the book ended before his research was complete. I think it might be in one of the other books we got, but it's possible that we don't have the book with the rest of the research." Ainz tells her.

"Have you had the time to look through the other books? How many did we get exactly? I have yet to look at any of the things we got from the Slaine Theocracy's vault." Taylar asks him.

"There are twenty in total we gathered. I haven't had time to look through the others since I've been so focused on my undead creation experiments. However, I have Solution, CZ Delta, and Aura looking through the others for me. I should know in a day or two if there is any more research on it in the books we have." he tells her.

"Speaking of the army you are creating, how is that going? After witnessing what one Death Knight did to a Theocracy scripture, I'd imagine that the army wouldn't have to be that big to be unbeatable." Taylar says to him.

"Oh, but you know I can't help myself, beloved wife." Ainz grins. "Not only have I been able to create an army of Death Knights that would probably take over this world themselves, but with Surshana's notes I realized that the undead I can create is not limited by what you could make in Yggdrasil." Ainz finishes.

"So we don't just have an army of Death Knights and Soul Eaters then?" Taylar asks him and Ainz grin grows wider.

"Definitely not. I have created not a single Soul Eater. Instead, I used my create high tier undead to make them all Winterwights. Crazy, blue undead warriors who are great commanders in their own right. Any they slay are instantly raised after they die under the Winterwight's command. And they don't make weak ass zombies or skeletons. They create high tier undead themselves." Ainz replies.

"Well, that is certainly different. Was the creature in Surshana's notes?" Taylar asks

"No, but after going through his notes I realized that he was creating undead based on his experience playing tabletop RPGs. As you know, everyone thought I was wasting my time learning that when we had virtual reality at our beck and call. Now, I realize I can make all kinds of different undead. Also, I'm not sure if you have tried it yet, but if you use your summon angel ability and there is a body present like when I create undead. It is permanent." Ainz tells her

"You're kidding me?!" Taylar almost yells. "So I could be helping you bolster the army?"

"You can if you like. It allows me to make three different types of fallen angels. A warrior, a caster, and an archer. All of them are level 40 so they aren't overpowered but they almost are by this world's standards. The casters can use tier 5 magic."

"The army will be unstoppable. How big are we going to make it? It doesn't sound like it needs to be very big at all." Taylar asks

"I don't plan on ever letting it stop growing. If you want the whole world. It is going to take a considerable army to keep the peace and be able to defend our land. I say as long as we have bodies for it, we should grow our ranks. Speaking of experiments, how have yours been going?" Ainz asks her.

"Well, now that you told me about the angels I'll have to try it and let you know about that. If you mean my new found hobby as the Goddess of Love, Peter and Enri seem to be getting along fine. It's not like they are married or anything but it seems to be going in a good direction for them. But I'm sure you mean my magic experiments, and those have some interesting results."

"Oh? All my spells seem to do exactly what they did in Yggdrasil. What spells do you have that are different here?" Ainz is curious now.

"Of course yours do! You know nothing but attack and buff spells, love." Taylar giggles at him. "There are a few that are slightly different but the big one is a Super-Tier Spell. Do you remember the Super-Tier Spell I have called Origin of Species?" she asks him

"Yes, if I recall, everyone thought it was the weakest Super-Tier Spell ever created. At least until you showed them how valuable it could be." Ainz finishes with a grin thinking of when she used it last.

"That was certainly one of my proudest moments. The look on everyone's face after I used it and we basically walked through the Lich King raid was priceless. I don't think I'll ever forget that." she replies.

"From what I remember, it was a buff spell that temporarily granted everyone in the party another racial template. It gave everyone the racial immunities and resistances of whichever race you choose, correct?" Ainz recites what he remembers about that particular spell.

"Yes you are correct, but it is entirely different here. First, the cool down on the spell is not fifteen minutes like it used to be. Instead, the cool down is one year." Ainz can't help but shout at that.

"WHY WOULD SUCH A USELESS SPELL SUDDENLY HAVE SUCH A LONG COOL DOWN?!"

"If you'd let me finish you would find out jumpy!" Taylar glares at him. "As I was saying, the cool down is one year but the effects are way different. Well, not very different but different enough that I am fine with a one-year cool down." Ainz calmed down and now he was getting impatient at her beating around the bush.

"Aaaaaaaaaaand?" Taylar can't help but giggle at his impatience.

"And, it is no longer an AoE buff spell for a party. Instead, it is a single target spell with a permanent duration. It allows me to change someone's race permanently. There are races in my head from this spell that I honestly have no idea what they are. They must be ones from this world since I have never heard of some of them. I was hoping you might help me with that. You always did love reading old tabletop RPG monster manuals. Maybe you might know what some of these races are?"

Taylar can see Ainz is rather excited about this prospect. She was honestly excited about it also. The possibility of creating races that didn't exist before was quite welcome to the Goddess of Life and Creation.

"I'll help any way I can. Tell me a couple of the races you never heard of and I'll see if I know anything about them." Ainz tells her.

"Alright, I'll try a few." Taylar closes her eyes and concentrates on the list forming in her mind when she thinks of that spell. "What is a Naztharune?"

Ainz almost stops breathing at that question. There is no way she just said that. One of his favorite races to ever exist in fantasy games? He couldn't be that lucky.

"Yes, yes I do. Can you tell me, is Ak'Chazar another race on that list?" he asks Taylar, she closes her eyes for a moment before opening them and answering.

"Yes, they are. How did you know that?" she asks him as she watches his face light up in glee.

"How about Yuan-Ti? Malebranche? Yugoloth? Lilitu? Ulithard?"

With every name he rattles off, he watches Taylar nodding her head with her eyes closed. He feels like a kid in a candy store every time she nods at him.

"How do you know all these races?" Taylar finally asks when he stops rattling off names.

"As you said, I loved tabletop RPGs. Those are all races I remember from them. I named most of those because they are my favorites. A Naztharune is a type of Rakshasa. Where Rakshasa are natural sorcerers, Naztharune are natural assassins, and the Ak'Chazar are Rakshasa necromancers. They are all considered Rakshasa, but all three have natural affinities for different things. Yuan-Ti is a race of human snake people. Malebranche are a type of devil. They are sort of like the Death Knights of the devil race. Strong, hardy, and take commands well but don't think well for themselves. Yugoloth are a race of tiger folk, and like the Rakshasa they have a few different types. Lilitu are a type of demon, kind of like a lesser version of a succubus but they are divine spell casters naturally. Ulithard's are stronger versions of Mind Flayers, psionic abominations, much stronger natural psions but take longer to mature." Ainz informs Taylar.

"I still have no idea how you memorized all these things. At least it is coming in handy now." she giggles at him.

"Oh, there are plenty more I wish to know if you can make. We can leave that for later though. How do you plan on using that Super-Tier Spell? Honestly, with its new effects, it might be worth it for me to waste the experience and learn it myself." Ainz responds

"I was thinking maybe I could offer it as a reward. Kind of like an employee of the year thing but specific to those of this world. I don't want to change anyone's race in Nazarick. Perhaps someone like Enri would want it changed if she and Peter get serious enough. Peter has the potential to live forever if he progresses as an angel far enough. I could use it for something like that I suppose, do you have any ideas?" Taylar replies to Ainz

"Not at the moment, but I do agree that would be a good use of it. There is no reason to use it on anyone from Nazarick so that only leaves these New Worlder's."

Ainz and Taylar had been so lost in their discussion that neither had noticed Albedo stretch herself out and quietly make her way over to them on the couch until she was standing before both of them. She was still naked as the day she was born, or created, or well... they weren't technically naked when they were created... having beings that were created and not born made little statements like that confusing to both of them.

Albedo didn't hesitate for a moment when they saw her standing before them in all her naked glory. She sat directly in Ainz lap and stretched her legs over Taylar's lap so she was touching both of them.

She put her head in the crook of Ainz neck and enjoyed the feeling of Ainz rubbing her back and thighs while Taylar did the same to her calves and feet. It felt so wonderful she couldn't help the content sigh that escaped her lips as she relaxed into their touch.

"Did you enjoy your nap, my Queen?"

Ainz asked her when he saw the content smile on her lips. It never failed to make Albedo smile when Ainz addressed her as his Queen. It didn't matter to her that she wasn't his only Queen, Taylar was just as loving as Ainz was to her. She had been even more so since they found out she was pregnant.

"I did, my King." she whispered in his ear. Albedo kisses him just below his earlobe and trails her tongue down his neck before giving a playful, light bite to his shoulder. "There is little I find more appealing then a nap after my King and Queen have worn me out."

"Pregnancy really does make you insatiable doesn't it, Albedo?" Taylar giggles at her

"The pregnancy was not needed to make me as such. You both are already irresistible, to begin with. Plus, it is our honeymoon now isn't it? Aren't we supposed to lose ourselves in each other during such a time?" The innocent-sounding voice that asked that last question lost all its innocence if you looked into those mischievous eyes.

"We certainly are my sultry little demon, and I know exactly what you mean." Ainz lightly runs his fingers down Albedo's spine and she is hit with a wave of anticipation as his fingers make her way between her wings. "It's hard not to picture what I would rather be doing to both of you every time I lay my eyes on you."

Albedo couldn't help herself. She took Ainz lips in a passionate kiss while her hands roamed all over him. From his shoulders, down to his chest, then to his abs, and back up again. She went down his shoulders and back before finally breaking the kiss.

 _'Mmmm, this man is perfect!'_ she can't help but think to herself as she touches every inch of him she is able to.

Albedo feels a feather-light touch on the sole of her foot and lets out a little giggle. She looks down and sees Taylar with a slight pout on her face. Albedo already knows what that look is for.

She slides out of Ainz lap and straddles Taylar's lap instead. She kisses Taylar with just as much passion but differently. Albedo has already learned that Taylar likes it a little rougher than Ainz does so she is much more playful with her. She makes sure her fingers press harder into Taylar as she roams her perfect form. She even adds a playful little pull to Taylar's hair before she breaks the kiss.

"I'm sorry, my Queen. I didn't mean to leave you out, but I do only have one mouth." Albedo winks at Taylar. She is still in her lap and has her arms around Taylar's neck.

"You are even more playful and witty than normal today Albedo. How are you feeling?"

Taylar wasn't lying. Albedo is usually not nearly so forward in her banter. She usually needed to see Taylar and Ainz start doing it before she would join in, but here she was initiating it. Taylar and Ainz both wondered if this had something to do with her settings disappearing and her karma value changing after their wedding.

"To be honest, I feel different." Albedo says and it doesn't surprise either Ainz or Taylar in the least.

"How so?" Ainz asks

"It's hard to explain..." Albedo trails off looking for the right words to say. "It feels as though I finally, truly belong with the both of you. As much as you both helped me beforehand, I always felt inadequate compared to you two. Almost as if I was being tied down, or held back, and only truly seeing myself as the Guardian Overseer. No matter what you said or did, there was always this voice in the back of my mind telling me I was simply here to learn from you, take your guidance, and carry out your will. Now though, I truly feel like a Queen. It is as if some weight has been lifted off me, or that voice has finally been silenced, and I am right where I am supposed to be. It could be because we finally united our love in front of all of Nazarick. Perhaps it is because I can finally feel my firm belly, and know I will be making a contribution to Nazarick more valuable than any plan or number of subjects we could gain. I'm not really sure but I have never been so ready to look to the future instead of only living in the present."

"We might have a little idea as to why that is." Ainz tells Albedo who is still in Taylar's lap.

"Yes, before your wonderful interruption. We were checking each other's information and you have been made co-leader of the guild just as myself and Ainz have. Now that you have all the access to Nazarick that Ainz and I have, it doesn't surprise me you feel differently."

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt."

Albedo starts to get out of Taylar's lap so she can sit between them. The was enough space for her to fit and she just needed to swing her leg over. She felt two hands firmly grip her hips and she looked down to see Taylar holding her in place instead.

"I did say it was wonderful, did I not?" Taylar arches her brow at Albedo. "A naked, glowing, Demon Goddess using my lap as a chair is a most welcome distraction." Taylar couldn't help but say those words as her lips and nose traveled up Albedo's chest and neck, ending it with a playful bite on her earlobe.

She never touched Albedo with either, letting her words and breath do the trick until the end. Albedo always smelled like flowers and something else. Taylar knew that something else was a pheromone Albedo naturally let off being a Succubus that increased sexual desire for her.

It made it all the more fantastic knowing Taylar could make this Succubus tremble with desire when she saw the goosebumps on Albedo's flesh. It would be a tremendous ego booster to anyone, of any race, or any gender, to make a being so naturally sexual, shutter with desire. They only ceased gazing intensely into each other's eyes when Ainz cleared his throat.

"And you called her insatiable..." Ainz looks at Taylar calling her out knowing she was just as bad. "How about we finish up our talk while both of you can still make complete sentences."

Ainz couldn't help the smirk that crossed his lips. He had become intimately familiar with the Celestial and Infernal languages during their time together. They liked to string together sentences that would sound like incoherent babbling to most as they lost themselves in each other, but Ainz knew it was nothing but a mix of common, celestial, and infernal.

Albedo figured he was right and it would be better to get all of this over with now so it wasn't coming up during the rest of their honeymoon. She twisted to the spot between Ainz and Taylar. She kept her legs draped across Taylar and leaned back to put her head on Ainz shoulder. She kept leaning, and leaning, and leaning until she noticed Ainz was standing in front of the couch.

"I thought we were discussing the rest of Nazarick? Why did you get up?" Taylar asked when she saw the pout on Albedo's face.

"We are. Albedo can catch us up on the homunculi maids. We haven't talked about them yet. I just have to grab something. I will be able to hear you, I'm not going far." Ainz replies to her as he starts making his way across the room.

"Their training is going well. They have completely devoted themselves to it and it is really showing. We have had two more groups begin taking levels in other classes. That gives us a total of six magic casters; three divine and three arcane, four warrior types, one rogue, and one ranger. The rest are still putting all their experience towards being more efficient maids just as the others did before taking other classes."

Albedo informs Taylar and Ainz. This brought another question from Ainz as he made his way back towards them.

"Did the benefit of increasing their maid levels continue to improve? Were there any other benefits?"

"The need for less and less food continued to the point that when they were max level for the class, the amount of food they need to sustain themselves was that of an average, healthy human. The benefit we didn't notice wasn't very noticeable until they were near the max level. It seems their strength, speed, agility, and stamina all increased as well. It only takes them a quarter of the time to clean an area it used to so something that used to take an hour now takes about fifteen minutes. That, in turn, has helped them with their martial and magical training."

"Well, that is always great to hear. Is there anything else about them we should be aware of?"

Taylar was hoping the answer was going to be a no when she asked. Moving on to the next item and getting this over with was paramount in her mind right now.

"That's about it. Momonga's new leveling method is working rather well. They are gaining levels faster than we thought they would be able to. What did you call it again?"

"Power leveling." Ainz chuckles. "Some call it cheating or exploiting but I call it a time saver and safety measure."

"Well, it is working. Our little mini-Taylar can almost cast tier 2 spells already."

Ainz finally sat down after setting two ornately carved boxes on the table but put his right leg down as if he was going to sit Indian style. He let his left leg hand over the couch so he could face Taylar and Albedo. He draped his arm over Albedo's shoulder and over her body until his hand rested on her hip. He gently pulled her towards him so she could rest against his chest, and he looked at Taylar.

It was quite obvious now from her tone, demeanor, and playful jokes that Albedo was different. He certainly didn't mind it, she seemed more like a regular person than a creation. Well, if a regular person was a level 100 Succubus warrior who looked like the embodiment of desire and could crush a man's spine with two of her fingers.

"I like the new you..." Ainz whispers in her ear. "bolder, funnier, more confident, if that was even possible, and even more beautiful then I ever imagined."

Albedo had to shut her eyes and lean back into Ainz to ground herself in reality at his words. It was one thing to feel different but to have her love tell her she was growing into an even greater woman, it sent waves of desire and contentment running through her.

"Ah hemmm..." Taylar clears her throat. "Weren't we suppose to finish our discussion? Or was that just a ploy to steal Albedo out of my lap and into yours?" She raises her eyebrow in question. That's exactly what it seemed like he was doing to her.

"Technically, she is still in your lap." Ainz points to Albedo's thighs draped over Taylar's. "but you are right. So, how have you been feeling Albedo?"

"I feel fine love, why?"

"I mean is everything alright with the pregnancy? That is what I meant."

"Other than being able to feel it with my own hands finally, and actually being able to be pushed to exhaustion, everything is fine. I never thought I'd actually require sleep if I did too much in a day. It is certainly worth it though."

Albedo can't help but brush her hand across her belly as she finishes that statement. Ainz had to agree but then again, he wasn't the one growing a life inside of him so his opinion didn't hold as much weight.

"How is it we can already feel your firm belly? Isn't it too early for that?" Ainz asked her after a minute.

"Normally yes. Yuri believes it is either because there are two of them in there or my pregnancy will be shorter than a humans. If it is because of the twins it should be about nine months but if it is because of a shorter pregnancy, it should only be six to eight months before I give birth. She couldn't give a definitive answer because it was too early to tell."

"Well let's hope it is a faster pregnancy. I sure hope mine is only six months when I take that step. Is there anything else we need to discuss? We already went over the war preparations with everyone the day before the wedding. Does anything about Demiurge, Shalltear, Solution, or anyone else doing other work need discussing now?" Taylar seemed eager to get this discussion over with and back to their honeymoon.

"I don't really think so. Demiurge is still gathering Intel in the Holy Kingdom and Slaine Theocracy. Solution is helping him with his mission. He did ask for six doppelgangers that I agreed to give him along with the shadow demons and Hanzos he already had."

"What did he need the doppelgangers for? You didn't give him the same ones we use to play us did you?" Taylar asks Ainz

"He needed to replace a few nobles with his own people so I agreed. I certainly didn't summon the Greater Doppelgangers we use as our decoys. He only needs to impersonate low-level human nobles so there was no reason for Greater Doppelgangers. They cost way too much money to use them like that."

"It was ten thousand gold to summon one wasn't it?" Albedo asks him

"It was. Not that much to us but we can't just go wasting ten thousand gold whenever we feel like it. The ones he was granted are more than adequate for the job."

"How is Shalltear taking to her new assignment?" Taylar asks

"So far she hasn't had any issues. As we agreed, it was too dangerous to let her intel gather on the ground so she is spending four hours a day, three days a week with Aureole. She is teaching her what to look for, what is important to gather, and things of that nature. She should have a firm grasp of the Southern Holy Kingdom by the time she is needed. I was thinking..." Ainz pauses a moment to figure out how to best word this.

"What is it, love?" Albedo asks

"Perhaps we should have Shalltear help Demiurge with the Slaine Theocracy when the time comes. She has already appeared there, albeit briefly, as a powerful villain. If we could pair her up with Demiurge, I believe it would benefit her greatly."

"What do you think she could gain from it?" Taylar asks

"Shalltear is too straight forward. She wants to know what needs destroyed and point her in that direction to destroy it. Demiurge, on the other hand, thinks like a defensive commander, not to mention how cunning he is. If Shalltear were to learn when to best use force or defense and learn some of Demiurge's cunning, well, she would be even more formidable then she is now."

"Do you think it wise to have someone with so little experience help with the plan to subjugate what will probably be our second toughest nation to subdue?" Albedo asks with genuine curiosity.

She felt absolutely no rivalry with Shalltear anymore but still couldn't help the occasional jape at her expense. Albedo doubted she would ever get tired of watching the vampire fume in front of her. It was just too amusing.

"Demiurge will still do the majority of the planning. I really just want Shalltear to witness it and ask questions so she can learn. Then when the time comes, we can unleash her on the Southern Holy Kingdom and Slaine Theocracy."

"Do you mind if I make a suggestion about the Southern Holy Kingdom, Taylar?" Albedo asks her.

"There isn't much you could do to please me more, and I'm sure we will get to all those other things after we are finished. What did you have in mind?" Taylar looks downright lecherous as she eyes up Albedo.

"Before that..." Albedo starts. "Are you two having some sort of contest as to who can turn me on the most today? A girl can only take so much before she needs her release."

Albedo can't help the playful smile that comes across her lips. She had no idea what had come over Ainz and Taylar but they both seemed to be extra attentive to her today. Perhaps they were concerned over her pregnancy but other than the one question, everything else had been purely sexual in nature. Maybe she was right and honeymoons really were nothing but teasing and pleasing.

"No..." Ainz says from behind her and starts lightly running his fingers up her body. "but that does sound like a fun contest."

"Oh, enough from you." Taylar huffs at him. "You know damn well you would lose that bet, my love." she can't help but smirk at him. "Go ahead with your suggestion Albedo. It doesn't seem our husband can keep himself contained much longer." Albedo giggles at Taylar's statement before she continues.

"From what we have seen in the Holy Kingdom, it isn't really one nation but two nations claiming to be one. The Holy Queen might reign over all of the Roble Holy Kingdom but there is a clear divide between the north and the south. There is a strong chance that if Shalltear attacks the south after Demiurge starts his conquest of the north that this will give them a reason to work together. It could actually unify them as one nation having to fight off such powerful foes. If we simply let Demiurge carry out his plan in the north, it is more likely the south will see it as a way to establish their dominance over the Holy Kingdom and leave the north to their fate. Which would also create an even bigger rift between north and south. One I believe could never be repaired."

Albedo waits a moment for them to see where she is going with this before continuing.

"When yourself and Ainz finally come to their aid, they will have next to nothing to offer since Demiurge will be killing their Queen and her brother. We can ask for something trivial that they can't say they have no right to hand over like any magic items we come across. Instead of asking for fealty, which none of the survivors could grant, we simply give them aid the south will more than likely refuse to give once you have defeated Demiurge. That will not only win over the people of the Northern Holy Kingdom in our favor but drive an even bigger wedge between north and south. The south is more like the Slaine Theocracy than the north is so they will see any aid given by heteromorphs as a deal with the devil. Eventually, that will lead to civil war, and that is when we step in again, save the Northern Holy Kingdom, crush any opposition in the south, and secure the entire Holy Kingdom."

"That is a great idea Albedo. It would mean we would barely need to use any of our troops and risk their lives. We will have to iron out the finer details but I like it. I'll inform Demiurge of the change once our honeymoon is over."

Albedo's smile at Taylar's words seems like one of triumph. As if she now truly is a Queen of Nazarick. Taylar certainly didn't mind the plan. It would allow Shalltear to focus on the Slaine Theocracy with Demiurge. Perhaps they could find something else for her to do when she would have been attacking the Southern Holy Kingdom.

"Please... tell me... we are... done now..."

Albedo has trouble getting those words out. Taylar looks over to see Ainz licking, sucking, and biting his way from her earlobe, down her neck, and onto her shoulder. His fingers are slowly making their way down her body in between her thighs. Albedo's chest is heaving and her breathing is heavy and erratic as Ainz teases her all over.

"I'm guessing from our husband's actions that we are?"

Taylar's tone sounded like a statement but her body language made it seem more like a question as she raised an eyebrow at Ainz. The man forced them to focus on their plans and he couldn't even keep himself under control. Taylar was about to lean in and join him in pleasing Albedo, but he suddenly stopped and stood up from the couch.

"Where do you think you are going? Are you really going to tease Albedo like that then leave the poor woman hanging?" Taylar questions him and she crawls over towards Albedo. She had no problem picking up his slack if he had something else to do.

"Oh no, both of you are just missing something before we continue." Ainz tells them before he opens the two boxes he set on the table. Inside are both Albedo and Taylar's crowns he gave them during the wedding ceremony. Taylar looks at him questioningly.

"Do you expect us to get all regaled up so you can have your way with your Queens? Perhaps we didn't properly thank you for our beautiful crowns?" Taylar asks. Albedo still can't control her breathing to ask anything at the moment.

"No, your thanks for the crowns was... unforgettable." Ainz smiles at the memory. "Don't worry. No need to get regaled up. The crowns are the only thing you two are going to be wearing." Ainz tells them with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Well then, crown your Queens and come over here and show us how much you love us."

Taylar tells Ainz that while she helps pull a now recovered Albedo up and they both kneel before Ainz. He crowns both his Queens as they eagerly await what comes after. After he crowns them both, they stay where they are and take him in their hands, ready to thank him just as they did the first time, but before they can continue, Albedo says...

"Why don't we just lock the door and spend our ten days naked in this room for our honeymoon? Traveling the world sounds fun but never letting you put clothes on for ten days sounds much, much more appealing."

Albedo's eyes meet Ainz after her question but before Ainz can respond, he watches Albedo and Taylar lick his entire length. Neither broke his eye contact as they did so he can only stutter out.

"Cin... thee... ph qfyylw... flu...tfle..." (what... ever... my queens... de... sire...)

It seems it wasn't only Taylar and Albedo who could be brought to a celestial, infernal, bumbling mess.

 **Kamigami Shuto, Underground Tunnels, two weeks later...**

Zesshi Zetsumei was in her usual spot guarding the sacred treasures of the Slaine Theocracy. To anyone who was to observe her, they would think she was very nonchalant about her guard duty, but that is because they couldn't read her.

Zesshi has been fuming for weeks now after that cowardly vampire attacked. She had been looking forward to fighting something that might actually be able to survive long enough to entertain her. The universe seemed to conspire against her though.

That vampire had summoned a Skeletal Dragon and fled. The vampire had acted like Zesshi wouldn't be able to beat such a monster. It didn't even last a minute against her though, and Zesshi had rushed around the capital frantically searching for that damn monster.

She searched the entirety of the city from top to bottom and didn't find anything. It was as if that vampire had never come if it wasn't for the destruction it left behind in the city. Zesshi had gone back to her post and had been waiting on word from the Cardinals when they found the vampire so she could take that monster out.

Now it was weeks later and still nothing. Zesshi was mad, beyond mad. Most of the spells that vampire had cast, Zesshi had never heard of before. She assumed this meant she was pretty strong but never got the opportunity to find out since the coward fled.

So here she was, guarding this stupid vault that 99.9% of the world didn't even know existed while she waited for the Cardinals and Thousand Mile Astrologer to figure out where the monster went.

She was about to resume her angry pacing back and forth in the hallway when she felt a presence at the end of the corridor. She looked down there and saw something that sent a feeling through her she had never experienced before. Fear.

Standing there was a being in black metal armor. Twisted spikes were coming off the armor with tortured faces writhing in agony between them. Its boots and gauntlets had the same spikes and faces covering them, but the item that gave her pause was the helmet this being was wearing.

On top of his head, it wore a black helmet with twisted spikes that came up from where someone's temple would be. They curved back around the back of its head and looked almost like horns or a crown. Two twisted spikes came down from where its chin would be and right above it, instead of a mouth hole to breath, was a single tormented face. Its mouth was open in a silent scream as its eyes looked upward. It looked as if the face was screaming in terror at the glowing red eyes that bore into Zesshi's very soul.

Normally, Zesshi would attack something appearing in this tunnel immediately. Very few people knew this place existed and she knew the names of every one of those people. The reason she didn't was simple.

She couldn't move.

Her brain was still processing fear for the first time and her brain didn't catch up to her instinct until the being started walking towards her and spoke.

"Zesshi Zetsumei, Extra Seat of the Black Scripture, Certain Death, Daughter of the Elf King, Humanities Trump Card, and Slave of the Slaine Theocracy, it is nice to finally meet you in person."

Ainz can't help but agree with Taylar and Albedo about one thing. Wearing this helmet made his voice more intimidating somehow. There was no magic effect on this helmet that was supposed to do that, but it seemed to work that way anyhow. He rarely wore his entire set of armor but this seemed like a good occasion for it.

This half-elf possessed the only weapon Ainz has seen in this world that could actually do some damage to him. She wasn't nearly strong enough to defeat him but it still warranted caution.

That is why, even against his wishes, Taylar and Albedo had sent an invisible Rubedo and Sebas to accompany Ainz. Ainz didn't stand a chance of winning a two on one battle when those two were Taylar and Albedo. No argument would sway either. When Albedo busted out the pregnant waterworks and cried about their children never knowing their father, well, Ainz just gave up.

Zesshi's brain had finally processed her fear and she willed herself to push it aside. She needed to do her job and prevent this monster from breaching the vault that contains the Theocracy's sacred treasures. She grabs her scythe in both hands, crouches low, and begins activating her martial arts as the monster draws closer.

 ***ABILITY BOOST* *GREATER ABILITY BOOST* *FLOW ACCELERATION***

"Go ahead and power up. I'll wait." Ainz taunts as he impatiently taps his foot.

 ***LIMIT BREAKER* *PHYSICAL BOOST* *GALE ACCELERATION***

Zesshi springs forward the moment she finishes saying Gale Acceleration. She covers the distance in the blink of an eye. She starts to raise her scythe and says...

 ***SINGLE FLASH***

A blinding flash of light goes off the moment she speaks the words. Zesshi knows to close her eyes when it goes off and finishes her combination as she brings her scythe down on her enemy.

 ***SEVERING STRIKE***

She feels her scythe strike something and stop. It is surprising she didn't simply cleave this monster in two but it certainly must be close to dead if it isn't already. She opens her eyes knowing the flash was over. She turns pale and starts to shake at what her eyes bare witness to when they open.

Ainz saw Zesshi powering up and couldn't help but taunt her for two reasons. First, it is always fun to taunt someone. Second, he was hoping the taunt would cause her to activate all her martial arts.

The first group she recited, he already knew about so he was hoping she had ones he had never seen before. He wasn't disappointed. He had never seen Gale Acceleration, Single Flash, or Severing Strike.

The effects of Gale Acceleration and Single Flash were pretty obvious the moment she used them. It might have been a good idea to let her hit him with Severing Strike to see what it did, but it gave Ainz a bad feeling when he thought about it so he simply caught her attack with his left hand.

To be more specific, he caught the snath of her scythe but tomato, tomahto. The look of sheer terror on her face when she opened her eyes was so hilarious he had to actively keep himself from laughing.

Ainz guessed being by far the strongest person they had come across yet, she wasn't used to being considered weak, but that is exactly what that attack was. It probably seemed faster than the eye to a human, but to Ainz, she might as well have been attacking him underwater.

Zesshi feels that fear again as she stares into the eyes of this monster and needs to put some distance between them quickly. She tries to jump back a bit and regain her senses but that proves to be a big mistake.

Ainz realized Zesshi had never had to think of tactics in her entire life more than likely. The last thing a person should do when someone is holding their weapon is to leave their feet. Since he had a firm grip on her weapon, the moment she left the ground, her body was his to push, pull, or yank in any direction and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

When Zesshi jumped back, the last thing she thought she would feel would be her moving forward. Before she could process why that was, something impacted her stomach and chest with a force so great, she thought every rib in her body had broken.

The tunnel started rushing by her quickly and Zesshi realized she was flying through the tunnel. She looked towards where she came from and saw the monster holding her scythe in his left hand with his foot extended out in front of him. He seemed to be getting farther away by the second.

 _'Did he just kick me away?'_

The moment the question ended in her mind.

She slammed into the wall.

The stone cracked in a spider web pattern and a small crater formed behind her. Zesshi fell the couple inches off the ground she was and had to catch herself from falling over. Her legs were wobbly and she felt something running down her nose.

She wiped her nose with the back of her hand and noticed blood staining her skin. It was such an unusual sight that Zesshi didn't know how to react. She looked down the corridor once again and saw the monster had his foot back on the ground and was inspecting her weapon. He only took a quick look before he throws it towards her. It rattled to the ground just a few feet from her.

"Killing you would be easier than I imagined since your gear is utterly useless, but that isn't the reason I'm here Zesshi Zetsumei. I came here to talk, not fight."

"Since... when did monsters... want to talk?"

Zesshi has a little trouble getting that out. It is a little hard to breath when it feels like your chest has collapsed. Ainz just chuckles and shakes his head. This was the part of the plan Ainz didn't want to deal with.

If his Queens were correct and he was good looking, knowing this girl's inclination, he was about to have a very awkward conversation. In the end, it would be worth it but uncomfortable is uncomfortable he supposed.

 _'I have no idea if they are showing me off as a trophy or punishing me for something.'_

Ainz brought up his hands and removed his helmet. He looked at Zesshi and said...

"See, not a monster."

Her reaction was immediate, intense, and completely expected by everyone not named Ainz Ooal Gown.

"PLEASE GIVE ME BABIES!"

"I'll pass. That isn't why I'm here."

Ainz knows his words will more than likely fall on deaf ears, but he needed to say them anyway. As he expected, it wasn't enough and she started staggering her way towards him repeating...

"Babies. Babies. Babies."

"Well, I came here to offer you the chance to kill your father, but if you are no better than he is... I suppose I can just kill you as well."

Ainz statement made her stop dead in her tracks. Hate and rage burn through her giving her new life. When she directs her anger towards Ainz, it faded in an instant when she witnessed him pull a scythe out of a void of nothingness.

It had a somewhat similar design to the one she normally wielded but this one looked like it was handed to him by Death itself. Its twisted, black wood snath was adorned with jewels that were glowing with power.

The blade seemed to be made of a constant swirling red liquid that reminded Zesshi of blood. The blade even seemed like it was about to drip blood at any moment but that moment never came.

Then she noticed his gaze trained on her. His ruby red eyes felt like they were looking into her soul and she almost forgot what had made her so mad, to begin with.

"Do you plan on picking that up?" Ainz points to her scythe. "Or do you prefer to die without trying to defend yourself?" His casual tone seemed to remind Zesshi what had given her new life. She doesn't even look at her scythe, but right at Ainz.

"YOU DARE COMPARE ME TO THAT MONSTER?!"

"Of course, how are you any different?"

Ainz statement sent new waves of anger through Zesshi. She was about to grab her scythe and attack, but Ainz continued before she could.

"You hate your father because he raped your mother. He did so that he may have a strong child. You wanted to do the same to me even though I said I'd pass. So I ask again. How are you any different?"

"I..." She can't answer because Ainz wasn't done.

"But you are actually worse than he is." Ainz can see that got to her even more. "You may have the same inclination towards forcing people to do things they do not wish to do, but at least he isn't a slave to a bunch of people who see him as nothing but a tool. A weapon to be unleashed on anyone they see as a threat to humanity. What happens to you when there are no more threats to humanity?"

Ainz looks at her as if he was giving her time to answer, but the moment she opens her mouth, he continues.

"If you think they care for you then why do you hide your ears? If they accept you because you protect them, why do you have to hide a part of yourself? The answer is very simple if you just think. You are the monster to them. You just happen to be the monster they can control."

"THAT'S NOT WHY! I HIDE THEM SO I'M NOT REMINDED OF THAT MONSTER!"

"We both know that's a lie. You blame an entire race for the actions of one and deny half of yourself. How many elves and half-elves do you think are out there right now because of the same reason you are? Do you think the Elf King only raped your mother? How many do you suppose are slaves in this country you protect? You protect those that enslave your siblings yet you claim to be better than your father, that's very amusing."

"W-W-Who do YOU THINK YOU ARE?!"

"I am Ainz Ooal Gown, but I already know who I am. It is you who don't know who you are. I can see now they have influenced you for too long, and perhaps you are beyond saving. I am, however, one for second chances so I think we will try this."

Ainz puts his scythe away and dons his helmet once more.

"Talk to those you believe care about you without your ears hidden. Try to buy something to eat anywhere in your precious country with your ears displayed. Talk to an elf slave and realize how easy you have it. One day in the future I will return with the same offer. I hope by then you will realize it will never matter how much you do for them. Those of the Slaine Theocracy will never see you as anything other than a weapon or tool to be used and thrown away when you no longer have a purpose. I can give you the means to avenge your mother, and you can lead the elven people as they should be. Not by a power-hungry, rapist, tyrant, but by a loving Queen."

"You want to make me Queen of the Elves?" Zesshi's brain can't even process something so ridiculous.

"I was thinking of making my Dark Elf subordinates the rulers of the Elf Kingdom, but they are only in their seventies so they are still children. My Queens thought you might want revenge, and as much as I want to kill your father, your revenge takes precedence over my hatred of a rapist. I will give you time to think. Use your brain for once and open your eyes, Zesshi Zetsumei."

The moment Ainz finishes, he disappears from the tunnel leaving Zesshi incredibly confused and still bleeding.

 **Nazarick, 9th Floor Conference Room, nearly three months later...**

The conference room on the ninth floor was filled with denizens of Nazarick at the moment. All three of the rulers of Nazarick were present. Along with the Guardians, Pleiades, Sebas, Rubedo, and Aureole.

Tomorrow was the day they would be headed to the Katze Plains for their confrontation with the Re-Estize Kingdom and Baharuth Empire. They already had their tents set up on the field so a simple Gate in the morning was all that was needed for them. Ainz had hoped it would be a simple meeting where they would each take his terms of vassalization, but based on the numbers each country brought in their armies, that was a dream.

If either had any intention of surrendering to him, the Baharuth Empire wouldn't have brought sixty thousand troops and the Re-Estize Kingdom wouldn't have brought two hundred and forty thousand of them.

None of this bothered Ainz, Taylar, or Albedo in the slightest. It would allow them to cull the numbers in each country and make their takeover all that much easier. It was a shame that so many people where going to die simply for answering the call of their monarchs, but it couldn't be helped. They were only going to learn how futile resistance was until it was too late to save most of them.

Ainz already had his battle plan drawn up in his mind and both of his Queens were well aware of what was going to happen, but he hadn't told anyone else yet. He tasked a number of them to come up with their own battle strategies to see if they were learning as they hoped everyone was.

He didn't ask it of everyone because most of them had tasks of their own they were conducting such as Demiurge, Shalltear, and Mare. The two he truly wanted to hear from was Aureole and Cocytus.

Cocytus had gotten to learn from not only Demiurge and Aureole but also his own mistakes. Ainz was eager to see if he was able to retain any of the knowledge Demiurge and Aureole had imparted to him. He was almost as eager to hear from Cocytus as he was to witness the Super-Tier Spell he planned on unleashing on the Re-Estize Army.

He also wanted to see what Aureole could come up with on her own without his, Taylar's, or Albedo's assistance. She had been teaching not only Shalltear but also Cocytus when Demiurge was unavailable. Not to mention Aureole also spent an incredible amount of time with Enri while she was here for her three weeks.

Not only did she teach her tactics but she also just spent time with her as a friend. It was great to see her spending time with someone who wasn't falling all over themselves in Aureole's presence because of who her parents were.

Aureole still occasionally talked about Enri's face when she took Enri and Nemu back to Carne and she saw the changes they made in her absence. Ainz, Taylar, and Rubedo had been taking frequent trips to Carne in Enri's absence to use their Super-Tier Spell, True Creation.

Unlike the Super-Tier Spell Creation, which only lets you manipulate the natural environment around you, True Creation was true to its name. They could create anything out of any known material to them and shape it into whatever they liked. The amount of material created and how it could be shaped was based on their caster levels so it was trivial for them to use it to create buildings.

They had opted to go with marble for the construction of the vast majority of the city center they had already created. All around the middle of Carne stood majestic, white marbled buildings. Some of the buildings were businesses, some were administration buildings, and some were high-end housing.

The only building not made of white marble was the tallest and most imposing building in the entire city. It was located directly in the center of the city and stood over five stories off the ground. The new flag of their kingdom was proudly waving from the top of the building.

It was a red flag with a black and white border. In the center of the flag was the symbol of Nazarick in white with the addition of a black and white wing on either side of the symbol. The building was solid black marble on the outside, but once you stepped inside, it was gleaming white marble.

This building was to be the City Hall of Carne and the building Enri would be working out of. Aureole had mimicked Enri's face upon seeing it so many times, everyone in Nazarick felt as if they had watched it happen.

They had sent Enri back with a few books depicting castles, palaces, and the like so that when this war was over and they settled their rule in the temporary capital of E-Rantel, they could return and create the floating castle above Carne. Since it would be Enri's residence, they wanted her to choose the design. As long as it wasn't hideous, they would be fine with whatever she chose.

Everyone had finally settled into their proper places and the meeting was about to begin. Before Ainz could get everyone's attention, Demiurge began to speak.

"Forgive me, supreme one. I have not been able to attend many of these because of my own duties. May I ask a question, your majesty?"

"Go on, Demiurge." Ainz tells the devil.

"If I am to understand this correctly, Exalted Queen Albedo will be participating in the battle. Is it wise to have her do so in her current state?"

Demiurge asks his question then motions to Albedo. Everyone already knows Albedo's state being that it is impossible to miss. She was just over three months pregnant with the next heirs of Nazarick but she looked to be more like six or seven months along, not three. It looked as if everyone in the conference room shared the same concern as Demiurge.

"Albedo will be present during the battle, but she will have guards with her as she always does."

Before Ainz can continue his explanation, Demiurge voices his opinion once more.

"Your majesty, while I believe in the Pleiades as much as anyone, don't you think Exalted Queen Albedo should have more powerful guards? I believe you should reconsider and let her stay in Nazarick while we handle the battle."

"I appreciate the concern for your Queen's safety Demiurge, but if you interrupt me again, it will be the last thing you ever do." Ainz makes it a point to glare right at Demiurge. "I said she would be present, not partake in battle. Also, Yuri and the other members of the Pleiades will not be her guards. They will be participating in the battle as they are the ones who need the experience the most. Sebas and Cocytus will be Albedo's guards and she will simply be watching the battle, not doing battle herself. With Sebas and Cocytus guarding her, even I would have trouble getting near her and they have explicit instructions to not even let a fly come within three feet of her."

"Please forgive my foolishness, supreme one." Demiurge says with a quiver to his voice as he bows to Ainz.

"All is forgiven Demiurge just remember to hold your tongue until you have the whole story." he turns from Demiurge to Aureole. "Now, let us hear what you have come up with for this war, Aureole. I am excited to hear what you and Cocytus have put together."

"Of course, father. I have come up with three battle strategies for this particular battle. One that is the most efficient, one that will instill the most fear, and one that will prove our might but save a number of lives from our enemy's armies. Shall I go through all three or would you like to hear a specific one father?"

"I'm impressed you too the initiative to come up with multiple strategies. You have more battle knowledge than anyone in Nazarick, and you have already proven that before you even unveiled your plans. Why don't we hear all three of them? I'm sure everyone here could benefit from hearing them." Ainz tells Aureole. The pride in his voice is clear for all to hear.

"Yes father! The most efficient way is pretty simple. You allow me to teleport the Baharuth Emperor, his most trusted aides, and the Re-Estize Royal family to us. We kill all of them except for Princess Renner. Install Renner as Queen of Re-Estize after she swear fealty to Nazarick publicly, replace with doppelgangers or mind control those from the Empire, and have them publicly swear fealty. No one would even have to leave Nazarick for this plan to be put in motion as I could do it this moment sitting in this chair."

Ainz did actually think of doing basically the exact same thing. He would obviously need Aureole to do the teleporting, but then he wouldn't be able to achieve what he really wanted to. The world needed to see their power so they knew resistance was futile.

Doing it this way, everything would be done behind the scenes and no one would witness their might. He was quite looking forward to showing the Thousand Mile Astrologer and the Slaine Theocracy the power of Nazarick.

"That is actually a plan I considered but the world needs to see our might and that will not happen if we handle this war like that. What is your next plan?"

"Next would be not only efficient but also instill fear in everyone who witnesses it. Based on my analysis of the average level of soldiers from each army, the highest level commanders in each army, and area of effect for this plan. If you were to wait, father, until each army was in formation, and you unleashed your special ability, Fear The Reaper. It is my estimation that only twelve of the three hundred thousand enemy troops would survive. I believe this would overwhelmingly show the power of Nazarick to not only the Empire and Kingdom but also the Slaine Theocracy."

"While that would be efficient, I believe that would just show my power and not that of Nazarick. Culling their numbers is also an objective, but that is a little too many casualties I think. Plus, I believe two people we are supposed to keep alive would be among those dead. Your last one?"

Most fathers would be horrified at the fact their daughter just suggested the slaughter over two hundred and ninety-nine thousand people. It didn't bother Ainz in the slightest. What he didn't like about it was it would be over too quickly.

As he showed everyone when dealing with the Lizardmen, displaying power is all well and good, but displaying power with a little flair makes it unforgettable. He didn't want anyone watching to ever forget the carnage that was about to be unleashed.

"Well, the last one is rather complicated. It will require precise troop movements, well-targeted deaths, well-aimed Super-Tier Spells, and..."

Aureole stops and Ainz can tell she is getting a message. It was only quiet for a few seconds before she spoke to Ainz again.

"It seems Prince Barbro has considerably quickened his pace and will be arriving at Carne shortly, father."

"Are you sure we shouldn't just send the Pleiades? I'm sure they would love nothing more."

Taylar is still a little apprehensive about letting Enri handle this for a little bit. She may have been taught well, but seventy-five versus five thousand were odds only Nazarick could overcome even if the girl has a Death Knight and some ogres.

"After all that training, I want to see how she handles the situation. I have no intention of letting her, or anyone valuable to Nazarick die. Plus, we will be watching through Aureole's scrying windows. She will be able to make sure nothing happens to them if need be. We will send the Pleiades to clean up when needed."

Ainz motions to Aureole to cast her spells so they could watch how this scenario would unfold. Ainz was rather looking forward to seeing how Enri's training had gone and compare it to those of Nazarick taught by Aureole and Titus.

 **Carne...**

The village, no city, actually Enri still couldn't decide on that. Perhaps town would be the best word to describe Carne right now. They certainly had the buildings to be a city, but definitely not the people.

Moving the remaining farmlands outside the current wall and constructing the second wall was not going to start until the war was over. That also went with the population, it wouldn't grow much more than it already had until the war was over. Lord Ainz and Lady Taylar had told her they planned on sending people of many races to Carne in the time following the founding of their kingdom.

E-Rantel would be the temporary capital of the Kingdom so that Enri could ease herself into her position. Once the population was high enough and Enri was ready, Carne would become the capital of their new kingdom.

Enri had learned a lot in her time in Nazarick. She was taught everything from war tactics to crop rotation to waste management. She was still a bit overwhelmed with her new responsibilities. While she thought she could handle her new job, there was always a lingering worry she would disappoint her saviors.

She had toured Carne in the weeks after her return and took in the city. It was strange to tour the city you lived in your whole life. If it wasn't for the fact the Great Forest of Tob was still just as far away, or that the sun would rise and set in the same exact place it always did, or the farms still inside the walls. Enri would think she moved to another city with her family.

Learning to navigate your own city again was one thing, but trying to meet every resident of Carne was nearly impossible. Carne recently had a population barely over one hundred after the Theocracy attack. Now, its population was almost one thousand. Enri was sure she had met everyone by now. It was just hard to remember so many people.

The residents were very diverse. They had goblins, ogres, elves, and even a Death Knight. The vast majority were still human though. Just about every new human resident was a survivor of a Theocracy attack on their village before they came to Carne, or were brought from the other villages so they were safe behind the walls until the war was over.

The elves were rescued slaves from other countries and were definitely the second largest race of the population. Since Carne had the only high priestess of the savior of just about every elf in Carne, it took them much less time to get comfortable than you would think it would considering the lives they lived before they came to Carne.

They all wanted to contribute too but none were like the first three that came. All the elves since were former manual laborers. Everything from farm work, to mining, to servants in nobles manors. This led Enri to her and Nemu's new living arrangements.

Having a bedroom that was bigger then your entire former house was one thing, but having servants was an entirely new experience. Living the life of a farmer had Enri doing things to help herself or her parents since she was a little girl. It was simply what you did from a young age to her. It wasn't easy being a farming family in a frontier village so everyone had to contribute.

Now, she had someone who brought her tea, cooked her meals, cleaned the house, and even did her laundry. It was probably more surreal than anything else. It took some time to let them do things for her, but she eventually just gave in. She saw they really wanted to do their jobs, and she certainly had a job to do now as well. She didn't have the time to clean or cook. There was too much to do around the town, not to mention looking after her sister.

The number of things that changed in her life in the past few months would be hard to count. She hadn't even mentioned the rest of her new residence, her new wardrobe, Nemu, or Peter at all. One of the survivors from another village was a teacher so he took up the position at the school that had been opened for children.

Nemu is part of that school so she could continue the education she started to receive in Nazarick. That wasn't the only education from Nazarick that is continuing. Lupus Regina is still taking her aside to teach her how to throw weapons. Apparently, Nemu is good enough that she brought one of her sisters, Solution Epsilon, to teach her occasionally.

Enri was glad Nemu was learning to defend herself, but Solution gave her the creeps. She wasn't exactly scared of the woman. She is ridiculously beautiful just as Lupus Regina is, but there is something about her that unnerved Enri.

Enri and Peter were... complicated she supposed. They had gone out to dinner a few times while she was in Nazarick, but it was hard to see each other when she returned to Carne. Not only was she very busy being Mayor, but Peter was also an adventurer trying to get to Adamantite rank so neither of them really had a lot of free time.

She did enjoy the few times they had been able to see each other since she had left Nazarick. The more she thought about it, the more it seemed this is just the kind of relationship she needed. She didn't have the time to dedicate to someone who was around all the time so getting to steal a few moments here and there was just what she needed.

Enri was walking towards the temple to talk to Ashryn before heading to check on the small militia's training she had assembled. They weren't even at a hundred people yet but it was slowly growing.

She made it a point to check on them recently knowing Lupus Regina wouldn't be around. If Enri was going to command this militia, she needed to show up regularly so they could see her face and she could see their strengths and weaknesses.

Not being able to count on the red-headed maid to show up in case of trouble was a little disconcerting to Enri. She not only saw Lupus Regina as the big sister she never had but she also knew her might.

Aureole had taught her a lot in Nazarick, and it was easy to see why everyone wished for her to change her mind about being the heir of Nazarick. She wasn't just smart, she knew exactly what to do in every situation Enri could come up with, and she was incredibly compassionate from what Enri saw. She would make a great ruler one day if she would just accept it.

Enri was coming upon the temple now. The large, pure white temple was always a sight to behold. All the other marble buildings had some sort of color swirling through them, but not this temple. The marble of this building was pure white without a speck of anything else.

She saw Ashryn standing out front as she usually did and waved to her. She was about to open her mouth to greet her when she noticed someone running down the street towards her. She saw it was Taenya, the elf ranger who came to Carne with Ashryn, and she was waving at Enri trying to get her attention.

"Enri! Thank... the goddess... emer... gency... front... gate..."

That was all Enri had to go off of as Taenya tried to catch her breath. Enri had honestly never seen Taenya out of breath before so she must have run quite the distance if she was in this state.

"Taenya, just calm down, catch your breath, and tell me what the emergency is."

Enri made her way to a hunched over Taenya and began to rub her back up and down to calm her. She had become pretty good friends with some of the elves in the last months, Ashryn, Taenya, and Tsarra more than anyone. Taenya had finally stood up and got her breathing under control and reported to Enri.

"Enri, a large host is heading towards Carne. They are flying the Re-Estize Kingdom royal flag and number five thousand troops!"

Enri almost went pale when Taenya was done. She only had seventy-five soldiers. It was true that sixteen of them were ogres and she had a Death Knight to command, but she didn't think that would be enough for five thousand troops from Re-Estize. Certainly not since she knew neither Lupus Regina, nor anyone else from Nazarick, would not be showing up to come to their rescue this time.

"How far out are they Taenya?" Enri gets right into leadership mode.

"It won't take them long. They are marching quickly, and seem to be in a rush to get here, Enri." Enri can hear the worry in Taenya's voice.

"Taenya, I need you to run to the training grounds and get everyone there to the front gate. Ashryn..." Enri turns towards the priestess. "I need you to warn the citizens and get them to gather at the back gate. I will head to the front gate after I get Nemu and the other children at the school."

"Enri, I can be more useful than just rounding up the citizens, let me come to the front gate with you."

Ashryn isn't too excited about not helping Enri in any way she can. She knows she can be more useful then rounding up the women, children, and elderly that can't fight.

"Everyone here respects and listens to you, Ashryn. Many consider you the High Priestess of their Goddess. I may have been given some of her knowledge, but you have been blessed with her power. They will listen to you above anyone else. After you pass the message, you may join me at the front gate, but please do this for me. I trust no one more to do it."

Enri's final plea must have worked because the elf just nodded her head before running off. Taenya left the same moment and Enri made her way towards the school. She had to get the children to the back gate before anything else.

It did not take long for Enri to get to the school. Nemu wasn't thrilled to not be going with Enri but she listened to her sister and went with the teacher and her classmates to the back gate. Luckily, the front gate was on her way to the school so Enri simply continued running to the front gate. When she arrived, there was one person there she didn't think would be there.

"Nfirea, what are you doing here? You should be at the back gate with your grandmother."

"This is my home too Enri. I want to defend it."

While Enri admired his bravery at the moment, there was a reason she wanted him back there.

"I know you do which is why I wanted you at the back gate..."

Nfirea tries to reason with her.

"But Enri I..."

She doesn't let him

"There are nearly eight hundred people at the back gate and only a few of them can shoot a bow above a novice level. The rest are defenseless. I wanted you there so they had an arcane caster, I plan on sending ten goblins, including Kona, and two ogres as well. Someone needs to defend those people, Nfirea."

Now Nfirea looks crestfallen, he didn't realize she would be sending ogres, goblins, and even the goblin healer to the back gate. He didn't really think of those people just stopping the assault head-on. It was probably a good sign that Enri had been put in charge he supposed.

"Sorry Enri, I just wanted to help."

"I know Nfirea. Actually, do you have any alchemy items that might help us? You usually have something helpful in that bag of yours."

Nfirea lights up at the mention of that. He did bring his bag with a few things in it for just this very occasion. He had just forgotten he had it when he thought he disappointed Enri.

"I do! I have some alchemical glue and alchemist fire flasks with me!"

"Those will certainly be useful." Enri points at the nine goblins in front, Kona, and two ogres. "I need you twelve to head to the back gate and protect the people back there." she turns to a red-headed ranger. "Brita, I need you to go with them and lead them north in the forest until you come across a building with golems like you see here. Tell them where you came from and what happened. You will be safe there. Taenya will set off the signal when it is safe for you to make a run for it."

Everyone could tell this was not discussion time with Enri. It was do as I say time, and she wasn't even giving people a moment to disagree as she gave out her orders.

"Ashryn, Taenya, and Tsarra, I need you to get on the walkway above the gate. Nfirea and two goblins who would be good at throwing Nfirea's flasks on the right tower. Jugem, Gobu, and I will be on the left tower. I need all of you up top with me to stay hidden until I give the signal. I need everyone else ready behind the door. We are going to have to draw everyone to the front gate. If they are smart, they will send their cavalry around the back so we can't escape. We are going to have to surprise them and deal some damage to their ranks if we want to draw the cavalry back so everyone prepare yourselves. This is what we are going to do when they get here..."

It did not take long for the contingent of the Re-Estize Kingdom Army to arrive at Carne. The look on most of the soldier's faces mirrored their prince's when they crested the hill and saw the "village."

It looked absolutely nothing like a village. There were marble buildings and a large wall that went around the whole city. There was even enough space behind the wall for some farmlands to still be there. It was not what any of them were expecting.

What truly drew Prince Barbro's eye and anger was a flag flying on the largest building. The building was black instead of white like all the others, and the flag flying from atop it was not that of the Re-Estize Kingdom. Prince Barbro had never seen such a flag but had to assume it was that of this Ainz Ooal Gown.

He was supposed to come to question these commoners but instead, he would capture them and force them into his army. Then everyone could see what kind of being this Ainz Ooal Gown truly was as he slaughtered his own citizens.

 _'What a wonderful plan I have come up with, and if they resist me... I'll just kill them all to teach him a lesson.'_ the prince can't help but think before they start their final advance towards the village, city, whatever it was right now.

The first thing the prince did upon arrival was to send the cavalry around to the rear gate. He saw one in the distance, and couldn't let anyone escape. The cavalry would also be able to make it back around if things got dire. He didn't expect this to go anything but smooth. What could a bunch of farmers do against the great Re-Estize Army?

Prince Barbro watched with a haughty smirk as his page approached the gate of Carne. He wanted to get this over with as fast as possible so he could make it back to the Katze Plains.

He shouldn't even be here in the first place, Marquis Raeven just wanted to make sure he didn't win any glory on the battlefield and further solidify his position as the future king. He would need to keep an eye on that man when he took the throne from his father.

"I am the envoy of his majesty, the Crown Prince of the Re-Estize Kingdom Barbro Andrean Ield Ryle Vaiself. Open the gates now and let us in!" the man yells at the gate.

"What could the Crown Prince possibly want with our little town?!"

Enri knew she had to keep this up for as long as she possibly could. If worst came to worst, and they had to hold out for a siege, the more time she could buy the better. She knew she only really had to hang on for two days. After that, the Battle of the Katze Plains would be over and those from Nazarick would be here to help them.

She didn't really believe they could hold out for two days. The wall might have been sturdier now that it was adamantite, but the fact remained, they couldn't guard the whole thing. If the Re-Estize Army brought rope and/or grappling hooks. They weren't going to last long at all.

Even if they managed to forget something so basic, there was no way for her to draw the cavalry to the front gate unless she took a huge risk with her own forces. Namely, the Death Knight and ogres. It would be them, more than anyone, that would see them through this battle if they were to survive.

"A worthless commoner like you doesn't get the privilege of knowing why the Crown Prince is here! This village belongs to the crown, I demand you open the gate!"

 _'Yes, it does belong to the crown. It is just not the one you are thinking of!'_

Enri wants to say that so badly but knows it will simply end her time buying ploy if she does so.

 _'Time to... how did Lord Ainz put it? Sling some bull shit? I think that's right. Oh, that gives me an idea!'_

"Sorry, we aren't ready to receive such an important guest as the Crown Prince. Could you maybe come back tomorrow after we have cleaned up?"

Enri was terrible at this. You could teach all the battle strategies you wanted to Enri, but nothing she learned prepared her for this circumstance. Trying to stall time by making random small talk with a stuck up, snotty, noble, who was hell-bent on insulting you and getting in your town, was not one of her strengths. She is half tempted to just unleash the Death Knight now so she didn't have to hear his ridiculous voice.

"What nonsense is this now?! I demand you open the gate!"

"Dung!"

If Enri was going to sling some bullshit. She might as well go all in.

"Wha- Dung?! What do you mean dung?!"

"There's cow dung everywhere! We can't possibly let the Crown Prince walk in it!"

"Then open the gate for us and we will enter instead of his majesty!"

It seemed Enri's time was coming to an end. There was only so long you could keep a conversation going once you started talking about cow poop.

"But it's everywhere! Oh no, I got some on my hands! How about you camp out and we can have it cleaned up by the morning?!"

"We are soldiers! We can stand a little cow dung! Now, open the gate!"

Well, it seemed as if this is finally at an end. At least if Enri survived she would have a funny story to tell when she was older. There was only one thing left to do.

"I'll go wash it off my hands and get someone to open the gate! I'll be right back!"

Once Enri shouted that over the wall, she had one of the goblins take off running. She looked around to make sure everyone was ready, and quietly made her way up the left tower. Now all they could do was wait until they got impatient.

Prince Barbro was infuriated. They had been here for hours, it had only been minutes, and these simple commoners still hadn't opened the gate. He was starting to lose his patience when he saw a rider coming towards him.

"Your majesty, the girl at the gate is going to get someone to open it now."

"One girl to guard the gate, and no one saw our host coming? It just goes to show you commoners are worthless unless told what to do. We should have this wrapped up not long after they open that gate. They better make it quick or I won't be merciful to them for making me wait longer."

Prince Barbro was about at his wit's end already. Commoners really were the stupidest of the bunch. After ten minutes of waiting, he had enough waiting.

"Archers! Get in formation!" the prince yells out.

"Your majesty?" one of the commanders asks him.

"I said: Get. In. Formation. Those gates should be open, we have waited long enough. Send a volley over the wall and see how much they like that!"

The commander was about to relay the order when they heard a girl yell from the other side of the wall.

"Sorry! I'm back! They are opening the gate now!"

The Re-Estize Army by the front gate got into formation and readied themselves to march into Carne. The left side of the gate slowly began to open and the troops started filing in. The had only gotten about fifty men inside the gate when a scream of pure terror was let out by someone.

The gate abruptly slammed closed and everyone heard the screams coming from the other side of the wall. The voice of a girl seemed to carry over the wall straight to everyone outside the gate.

"WE LET YOU IN! WHY - WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!"

Everyone on the other side of the gate doesn't know what to do next. They listened to the screams from the other side of the gate then did the only thing most of them could think of. They pushed on the gate.

Only moments after they started pushing, the entire area went silent except for the grunts of everyone trying to open the gate. Right when they were about to give up, the gate violently swung open sending at least a hundred soldiers surging forth into Carne.

They all wished it hadn't happened.

As they all looked up, they heard the most terrifying roar ever to grace any of their ears. The monstrous sound seemed to come straight from the underworld. As they laid eyes upon the creature who made that noise, it had certainly seemed it climbed out of such a place.

Standing ten feet tall in black armor with a sword that radiated pure malice stood the visage of terror and violence the likes of which none of them had ever witnessed. The creature raised its sword and swung in an arc towards the front line and cleaved eight men in half with one swing.

The others let out screams filled with pure terror as they turned to flee from the incarnation of death. They were only to be met with a tree branch, serving as a club, from an ogre and end up as nothing but a red stain on the ground.

As the troops in the front tried to flee and the troops in the rear attempted to push their way in, the entrance to Carne became a killing box.

The Death Knight swung his sword left and right as he advanced through the rows of soldiers. Nothing the Death Knight's sword touched stood a chance of still being attached to the person's body. The ogres swung their clubs left and right, knocking Re-Estize soldiers into the sky like children or smashing them directly in the ground like you would squash a bug.

Right as the Death Knight and ogres made their way near the gate, arrows began to rain down on the Re-Estize lines that were standing just outside the gate. All they could hear was the clashing of steel and screams of death. No one heard Enri on the tower yelling...

"Mark two. Draw. Loose! Nock. Mark three. Draw. Loose!"

Re-Estize soldiers were dropping left and right as they had no idea which direction to shield themselves from. The entrance was so packed with soldiers that a few landed some hits out of sheer volume. It didn't take long for those in the back to realize what was happening and finally begin to retreat. Unfortunately, over four hundred soldiers had already perished before they ever came to this conclusion.

The army had finally pulled out of the entrance and made it a safe distance away from the enemy arrows. The Death Knight and ogres did not pursue. Instead, they took up a formation outside the gate with the Death Knight in the middle and four ogres on each side of it. The gate slammed shut the moment they were in formation, and they noticed a green aura wrapping around two of the ogres as they waited.

 ***CURE SERIOUS WOUNDS* *CURE MODERATE WOUNDS***

Ashryn let off her tier 3 healing spell on the most seriously wounded ogre from the walkway above the gate. Tsarra used her druid magic to cure the second most wounded ogre. The most heavily damaged soldier though, neither could do anything about.

They couldn't do anything to heal the Death Knight. It may be an incredibly violent and resilient undead, but packed in with that many people, it was bound to take some shots. It seemed just about everyone was aiming for the Death Knight as it was missing pieces of its flesh and armor already. It certainly wasn't about to perish but it had taken more damage then Enri had thought it would.

Enri was about to check where the army had re-positioned but when she turned she saw a volley of arrows coming. The arrows were not only headed towards the Death Knight and ogres, but two whole rows of arrows were also about to come raining down on Enri and everyone else atop the walls. She turned towards the elves to tell them to duck when she saw Ashryn extend her hand towards her and Tsarra extend her arms out in front of her.

 ***WALL OF PROTECTION FROM ARROWS* *WIND WALL***

A green globe envelopes Enri and she knows exactly what this spell does. She looks over and feels a gust of wind erupt from where the elves are. The arrows bounce off the protection spell surrounding Enri and are sent way off course by Tsarra's wind wall.

The Death Knight and ogres were not so lucky. Several ogres have arrows sticking out of them and so does the Death Knight. One of the ogres fell victim to a lucky shot and fell as an arrow pierced his eye.

She saw the army preparing to charge but that is when she heard it. The rumbling of hooves thundered through the air and Enri was about to smile knowing that she finally managed to bring the cavalry around front. She was about to signal Taenya to send up the signal, but then her heart dropped.

As the cavalry rounded the bend, she could see it was not all of them. That meant there were still those at the back gate and she couldn't send everyone into the forest. The army was also charging at the same time for another attack on the Death Knight and ogres.

Another volley of arrows landed right before the charge hit their lines. A round of spears came at them before the melee ensued. The Death Knight took a few of them as they chipped his armor and flesh off slowly. One of the ogres took a spear right in the chest and he dropped over dead before anyone on the wall could heal him.

Ashryn, Tsarra, and even Taenya were trying to heal the ogres at the front gate as fast as possible. They were just taking too many hits for them to be very effective and the ogres were slowly dropping one by one. Three had already fallen and it seemed as if two more were close to following them as the Re-Estize Army retreated for another charge.

Ashryn knew she couldn't keep this up for much longer. She couldn't heal the ogres fast enough even using tier 3 magic. The moment she would cure one and try to heal another, the one she already healed would lose just as much life again or die. If only she could heal the Death Knight, it could win this for them.

"Enri! You have to pull them back! I can't heal them fast enough and we can't lose the Death Knight!"

Ashryn looked to her friend as she yelled this. She could see Enri's mind starting to work as she started yelling out orders. Ashryn wished she could be more helpful and cursed herself again for being so closed-minded. If only she had understood before, she would be able to save this place. All her doubt made her do was think back to the last conversation she had with Taylar.

 _"Goddess? Forgive my ignorance but how can you be married to Death if you are Life?"_

 _"Life and Death are one and the same. We are woven together for eternity. One can not exist without the other. Tell me Ashryn, what do you think of the undead?"_

 _"They are unnatural creatures and a perversion of life, Goddess."_

 _"And what do you think of the dead. Those that have past on and have not returned?"_

 _"That hopefully they contributed to this world in some way and one day they will return to a new life, in a body worthy of their past deeds."_

 _"Some will return, whether it is through reincarnation, resurrection, or other means, but their former vessels can still contribute as well. Just as someone buried in a grave nourishes the soil, a raised body can be just as useful. You live in Carne now, does a Death Knight not protect everyone in Carne? Do the Elder Liches run rampant killing everyone when they come? Their life might seem unnatural to you, but they are all servants of life, even in death, dear Ashryn."_

Ashryn does not hear Enri ordering them back inside the gate. Nor does she hear Enri tell Nfirea and the goblins to throw the alchemical glue to give them time to get in. She knows there is only one thing she can do right now. She drops down on her knees, clasps her hands together in front of her, bows her head, and sends a prayer to her goddess.

"Goddess, I am so sorry my mind was closed. I do not have the means to heal your servant, and I do not wish to fail you more than I already have. Please, lend me your power and heal your servant even if you must use my life as the cost."

She kept her eyes closed and repeated her prayer. It would not matter for she could not see what happened before. She had no idea Aureole had opened a Gate in the sky just out of sight, or that Ainz cast Ray of Negative Energy directly into it.

All she felt was the power. She could feel it descending from the heaven's and as she opened her eyes, she saw a dark purple and black beam hit the Death Knight. The moment it made contact, all of its armor regenerated. It let out a roar that would shake the very Hells as it made its way through the front gate after it had been healed.

Ashryn couldn't believe her luck. Not only did her goddess answer her, but she didn't take Ashryn's life as payment. Surely she had failed her goddess enough that she would have to pay for such a miracle, but her goddess was so kind and compassionate. Of course, she wouldn't demand anything of Ashryn. She wanted to jump up and down and celebrate with her friend, but when she turned to Enri, she was about to blow into a small horn.

Enri had realized right before her friend yelled at her that they couldn't keep up the pace they were healing for much longer. They had been firing off cure spells to keep the ogres alive since they opened the gates and started their counter-attack.

She could see the Death Knight getting worn down and already knew they had no way to heal him. Undead were healed with negative energy and none of the casters in Carne could use any spells like that. She had to get them behind the wall and healed but what then?

They couldn't keep fighting this army or they would lose the only ones who could truly protect them from this army. If she waited behind the walls though, the gate would fall eventually or they would finally wisen up and scale the walls. Half of the cavalry was still at the back gate and if they climbed the walls, those in the rear were done for.

She had no choice. She didn't want to, but she had to. Twenty goblins wouldn't make much of a difference but Enri had to try everything possible to save her town. She pulled out the last horn Lord Ainz had given her and prayed it would at least buy them the time to get into the forest. She brought the horn up to her lips.

"Please help us Mr. Goblins!"

Enri cried out her plea right before she blew into the horn. It did not make the same sound as it did last time. Instead of the little "pfft" noise she got the first time, it let out a sound so mighty, it shook the entire area around Carne.

A blue portal opened near the front gate and her mouth fell open at what came out. If she could see into the Nazarick Conference Room right now, she would see three people laughing, one person furiously writing on a piece of paper, and everyone else in the room with their jaws open and eyes wide.

The first ones out of the portal were goblins clad in full plate armor. They all had tower shields and axes. They moved in sync like a mobile wall as they advanced towards the Re-Estize Army.

"We are the Great General Enri's Goblin Heavy Infantry Corps! We shall crush your meager forces beneath our boots!"

The Re-Estize Army infantry charge right at the goblins. They advance in the classic wedge formation so the cavalry can attack the flanks, but before the cavalry can get into position, two new squads come from the portal.

The squad that emerged from the portal and took up the right flank of the Goblin Heavy Infantry were riding white wolves. They all had on silver armor shining in the sunlight, full-faced helmet's with horns stick up on top, and purple capes billowing behind them as they charge their enemy.

"We are the Great General Enri's Goblin Paladin Knight Squad. Our loyalty and devotion belong to the Great General Enri."

The squad that emerged from the portal and took up the left flank of the Goblin Heavy Infantry were riding grey wolves but the one in front looked like it had wings. The goblins had on black metal armor that covered up just enough to not limit their mobility. They wore a black metal helmet with horns coming out of the side.

"We are the Great General Enri's Goblin Beast Rider Corps and we are coming for you!"

The Re-Estize Army was closing in on the Goblin Army when a hail of arrows came down on the Re-Estize Army lines. When they looked farther into the goblin formation, they saw goblins in eye-catching red clothes. It seemed their bodies were not proportioned evenly and their bows were even bigger than they were.

"We are the Great General Enri's Goblin Longbowman Corps. You cannot escape from us!"

The ranged attacks did not stop there. Small explosions started going off on the flanks of the Re-Estize Army and it wasn't hard to see who was targeting them. A little farther into the formation was a squad of goblins wearing dark purple robes with red accents. They all held metal staffs in their right hands.

"We are the Great General Enri's Goblin Magic Support Corps! You shall feel our power in your very body!"

The small explosions suddenly turned into much larger explosions as fireballs reigned down on the Re-Estize back lines. These goblins appeared just like the ones from the Goblin Magic Support Corps but they held twisted wooden staves in their left hands with an orb on the top of it. They were firing off Fireball's in sync and doing a ton of damage to the back lines of the Re-Estize Army.

"We are the Great General Enri's Goblin Magic Bombardment Squad! You shall feel the wrath of our great offensive capabilities!"

Prince Barbro watched from his horse atop the hill as his army was being annihilated by an army of goblins. He couldn't believe this turn of events. How could they lose to goblins? Would he really be known as the prince who lost to goblins? He saw the same rider approaching him from earlier.

"Your majesty! They will break through the lines any time now! You must retreat before they do!"

Prince Barbro could tell that was certainly the case. If he ordered them to stay, the nobles would flee eventually and that would make enemies down the line. He couldn't be the first one to retreat though, it would make him look cowardly.

"Very well. Give the order to the Baron first."

That was the perfect solution. He would retreat but make sure he wasn't the first to do so. That way, he wouldn't be the cowardly one. The knight was about to voice his understanding before he was beaten to it.

"Sorry, but you aren't going anywhere."

Everyone around the prince immediately drew their swords and turned towards the voices that should not be this close. Their figures seemed to emerge from the shadows as they took in the goblins dressed in all black. Even their faces were completely hidden while they held a dagger in each hand.

"Protect his majesty!"

One of the knights yells as he steps in between the prince and the goblin assassins. Not a moment later, blood is spraying from his neck and his head is nowhere to be found. The next thing anyone hears is a chilling voice.

"Too later for that!"

Standing there is a goblin with two large bottom fangs wearing a red hat. It has on brown clothes and a red belt with a small skull in the center. Metal plates are running up its thighs and it is wielding a scythe.

"The Great General Enri's Goblin Bodyguard, one of the thirteen Redcaps! Oh no, I took too much time introducing myself and won't get to show off."

Prince Barbro and the rest of the men on the hill had already taken off. All that was left of the army was retreating as well. The only thing to be heard other than the thunderous fleeing of the Re-Estize Army was the beat of the Goblin Musician Corps drums.

"Should we really just let them go?" One of the assassins asks the Redcap.

"Strategists orders, something about needing the prince for negotiations or something."

As the assassins and Redcap watched the Re-Estize Army flee, they glanced back at Carne. The Goblin Army had started marching towards the town and the gates were opened awaiting their arrival. Enri waited at the gate, wanting to greet every single goblin who had just saved her town along with the rest of the residence. Tsarra went to get them after she saw Enri use the horn.

 **Nazarick, Conference Room...**

Ainz, Taylar, and Albedo had calmed their laughter down to the point they could watch what had just unfolded. Aureole was still furiously writing on her paper, but everyone else had yet to truly recover from what they witnessed other than a few.

Demiurge looked calm and collected. Sebas, Yuri, and Narberal had adopted nearly the same expression as Demiurge. Lupus Regina wasn't still looking in shock like everyone else, she had a smile and almost looked... proud. It was certainly an odd sight to behold to any who laid eyes on the sadistic werewolf.

"The first victory of the Saiko Kingdom apparently goes to General Enri." Taylar giggles before looking at her daughter. "Aureole, what in the world are you writing still?"

Taylar had to ask her. She had been furiously writing like a maniac since Enri blew that horn. She was genuinely intrigued as to what she was so serious about.

"Read this mother."

Aureole shoves a piece of paper towards Taylar as she says that. It was not the one she was writing on. Taylar grabs it and starts to read.

"This is just Enri's level and class break down from after she read that experience tome and left Nazarick. I already know these things Aureole."

Taylar isn't sure why Aureole is having her read this. It wasn't like she hadn't already. Aureole was the one who cast Analyze on Enri and wrote all this down. She should already know Taylar has read this.

"Aaaaaaand done! Here, read this now!"

Taylar takes the paper from Aureole and her eyes freeze after just a few moments of looking over the paper. She starts to giggle as she hands it to Ainz and Albedo to look at. Her giggle soon turns into a full belly laugh as she tries to say...

"I... sure know... how... to... pick'em..."

That's all she manages to get out between her fits of laughter. If only every New Worlder would start progressing like this, they could sit in Nazarick forever and let them run things. Ainz and Albedo also start chuckling as they read over it. It just intrigues everyone in the room more.

"Not only did Enri gain experience from using an item, but she also gained the last two levels of the commander class! On top of that, she gained Legendary Commander! Did you see the genius label she acquired with it, father, mothers?"

"Tactical Magic Item Genius. Did Analyze tell you what it meant Aureole?"

Neither Ainz, Taylar, Albedo, or anyone else had ever heard of such a thing. Hopefully, Analyze had told Aureole what benefit that gave Enri.

"It gives Enri the knowledge of who, what, when, where, why, and how any magic item she possesses is best utilized for any situation. For example, if she had the Crown of Wisdom on her right now, she would instinctively know to give it to Ashryn. Or if Carne was being attacked by rabid squirrels and she possessed a statue of a fox that would repel them all if given to Tsarra, she would know to give it to her. I suggest we put a few different low-level items in a pouch of holding and give them to her. She may be able to use them in ways we never thought possible if the Horn of the Goblin General is any indication."

To Ainz that sounded like a fantastic idea. The number of low level, useless trinkets he and Taylar had was astonishing. If Enri could use them in new, more powerful ways. He certainly wouldn't mind giving her what Aureole asked for. It wasn't like they were going to be useful to them anyway.

"I have no problem with that Aureole. Do either of you?" Ainz looks at Taylar and Albedo and both shake their head no. "Well, that settles it. You can put together a bag for her Aureole, after the Katze Plains, and deliver it to her."

"Thanks, father! I'm excited my first trip outside Nazarick will be to Enri's home!"

Ainz can tell Aureole is excited and now just realized why that was. The only time she had ever stepped foot outside of the tomb was just out front when she talked with Taylar and Albedo before they departed for E-Rantel many months ago. He was glad she would be able to go out for a bit but overprotective dad mode kicked in when he realized she wouldn't be in Nazarick and completely immune to harm.

"Take Rubedo with you when you go Aureole." He can tell she is about to object. "No arguments. Rubedo has been to Carne with Taylar and helped us build most of it. She will be able to guard and guide you. It's either that, or I go with you. Which one would you prefer?"

"Fine. I'll take Rubedo." Aureole doesn't look happy but he isn't budging on this.

"Now that is settled, we have a situation to clean up, Pleiades!" Every member of the Pleiades snaps their heads to Ainz then he continues. "I want all of you to clean up the remnants of the Prince's forces. Wait until nightfall when they stop. They will be exhausted and you can slaughter them all. Try to keep the kills as even as possible." Ainz tells all of them.

"Yes, your majesty!" they all reply back. The get-up to start getting ready to head and finish off the army but...

"Pleiades..." they all turn to the source of the sound and look at Albedo. They see her look at Ainz and Taylar and ask a silent question before they both nod. "remember to play with your food, and show them no mercy." the ice in Albedo's voice made every smile.

"Yes, Queen Albedo." they reply to her before setting off.

"Cocytus..."

"Yes, your majesty?" Cocytus replies to Taylar's call.

"How about we hear your plan for the Katze Plains before we retire. I know you worked hard on it. I'd like to hear what you came up with."

Taylar had a grasp of Cocytus' plan already. She wanted to make sure Ainz got to hear it so she could prove her point. Cocytus had come a long way since the Lizardmen debacle and she wanted to see the look on Ainz face when he realized Cocytus had come up with basically the same plan as him.

The rest of this meeting was going to be entertaining to her. She couldn't wait for it to be over though. She really wanted to head to the Katze Plain and get this over with. She sat with anticipation as Cocytus went over his plan. The look on Ainz face was priceless as she imagined. It was a good last meeting before their departure and Taylar was looking forward to what was to come.

* * *

So there is Chapter 19... I wanted to also include the Battle of the Katze Plains but I felt this was enough for this chapter... 22K+ words should be enough for you guys lol... next chapter I'll have the Battle of the Katze Plains and the takeover of E-Rantel... Since I forgot to add descriptions of new spell last chapter, I'll add three this time... until next chapter!

 **Super-Tier Spells** **:**

 **Let Go Of Me:** Super-Tier buff spell. Lasts 24 hours or until discharged. Any time someone attempts to grapple/grab the target of the spell, they may release the spell. It let's loose a force burst that pushes the target back and does damage. The distance target is flung and damage taken depends on the caster level, targets size, and targets resistance.

 **Animus Blizzard:** Super-Tier attack spell. It creates a violent blizzard over a large area. Anyone caught inside the blizzard area of effect is subject to several effects. Violent hail that does bludgeoning damage, snowflakes so sharp they slash your skin, frozen raindrops falling so hard they pierce your skin, arctic temperatures and winds, and frozen lightning strikes. Any creature killed in the blizzard is raised as an undead appropriate for its level under the command of the caster who cast the Super-Tier Spell.

 **Eclipse:** Super-Tier Buff Spell, you can create a limited eclipse, as though a heavenly body moves between the sun and the earth. The landscape within a five-mile radius of your location experiences the dimming of the sun as a disk you create passes in front of it, culminating in a complete blackout and accompanying coronal ring. During the eclipse, all creatures of the night (werewolves, vampires, undead, etc) receive bonuses to their attacks, defense, and stamina. All their stats double for the duration. You do not need to concentrate on the eclipse while it lasts. It lasts for 6 hours, until the sun sets, or the spell is canceled by the caster.


	20. The Massacre At The Katze Plains

Disclaimer: I do not own anything (except my OC)

"Talking"

 _'Thinking'_

 _"Flashback"_

{Message}

(Telepathy)

 ***SPELL/ABILITY/MARTIAL ART***

 ***[METAMAGIC]***

 **A/N:** So as you can tell, my plan to release a chapter that just dealt with review replies to ease the replies at the beginning of my chapters failed spectacularly lol... I think this might be the most review replies I've ever had at the beginning of a chapter instead of lessening them... Not sure if any of you are members of AO3 but I would suggest leaving comments on that site if you want a quick response or to have a chat about my fanfic... I can reply instantly on there and so can you so we can have a much more productive conversation and you won't have to wait for a new chapter to get an answer to your question... now, let's get to this ridiculous amount of replies so we can start the next chapter!

 **Lucz3b:** It seems that you, like most people, are hoping for a boy and a girl... I'm not sure if I'm going with outlandish names or regular ones, but I'm heavily leaning towards a girl's name that was suggested in the comments... I won't give it away yet but you won't have to wait long for the children to be born so it won't be that long of a wait... three or four chapters at the most... Ainz will certainly be going to the Dwarven Kingdom... it will more than likely be the chapter after the Battle of the Katze Plains but it might be two chapters after that depending on how I want to do my timeline for this part... there will not be another player appearing, good or evil, while Ainz conquers the world... I have plans for more players but that won't be until the epilogue/sequel and that is going to be a long ways off... well the sequel certainly will be

 **Daflamingo:** sorry about that... didn't mean to ruin your relaxing break time reading my new chapter only to disappoint you... I was trying something new... thought it would alleviate some of the replies at the beginning of my chapters, but as you can tell, it didn't help at all just gave me more things to reply to lol

 **Blackholelord:** Almost none of this is based on the anime... I am basing this off the LNs so when the Battle of the Katze Plains happens, I'm not out of canon material... I've read all the way up to Volume 13 of the LNs... I have plenty of material to get through before I start doing my own thing completely... glad you like me saving people also, I'm a sucker for that lol

 **OechsnerC:** I appreciate your suggestions... Damien is a good option for the race they are going to be, close to what I wanted to name a boy but using my son's name in my story might get a little confusing so Dante is out for me... Damien would be a good substitute though... Evelyn was a name I was considering for a girl so it's close to your other suggestion... also, I appreciate that you are reading my Overlord fanfic after reading my Familiar of Zero one... I figured most of my readers from that fanfic would be pissed I haven't updated it in a long time lol

 **AndyMclaine1021:** That is a crossover I considered doing... Overlord is my favorite anime/LN there is (The LNs are a hundred times better than the anime BTW) and Gate is number 3 on that list... sorry I absolutely love Death March lol... I think Oblivion's fanfic is fantastic (it's on my favorites list for a reason) so I'll leave that to him or her

 **TheCrownKingdom:** Already answered your questions in a message lol... can't give away too many spoilers before they happen in the story

 **Chaoseater2010:** like everyone who voiced an opinion, it seems a boy and a girl is the popular vote... I like the name suggestions too... I'm getting a lot of suggestions for that so I'll end up using names from my readers more than likely

 **Buujack:** you'll find out what race they will be when they are born lol... If I went by D&D standards as I normally do, they would be Infernals... that's the race of being you get when an angel and a demon/devil have a child even if the angel is a fallen one... Perhaps Taylar and Ainz children will be just like Aureole, Immortal Humans lol... I don't want to give it away yet but you won't have to wait long to figure out the race of Albedo and Ainz kids... only a couple chapters away from their arrival

 **Gossip90210:** when my updates first started slowing down, it was because I was reading every halfway decent Overlord fanfic there was and changing my story to try and not use any ideas I had read already... it didn't matter to me if I decided well before I read that fanfic on doing something that way, I tried to change it... I had a few people tell me to just go with what I had originally... I do still plan on doing Zesshi/Mare, but just not sure when I want to do it... it obviously won't be for a very long time in terms of years... Mare needs like another hundred years or so before that is an option for him... An elf child with one white eye and one blue or green eye does sound fantastic lol... heterochromia in Dark Elves signify royalty, not necessarily their power level, they just usually are more powerful... the Aura part of this will be the fun part... I doubt she would be happy, but you never know... maybe Mare doesn't go anywhere and Zesshi lives in Nazarick or Aura goes with Mare to the Elf Kingdom or I don't pair them or Aura kills Zesshi so she can't take her brother lol... lots of possibilities :-)

 **Fae Fanatic 27:** Believe me, I know lots of fey races... I can tell by the name you do as well lol... the number of different types of elves alone I can name off the top of my head would make other people get a headache lmao... I don't know much of anything about Maleficent but I do know fey... I'll tell you that the Drow or Dark Elves will be in my fanfic along with the Duergar or Dark Dwarves just not sure when I'm adding them... kind of want to when I go to the Dwarf Kingdom but might wait until after the Holy Kingdom arc... I really need some Pope Neia in my life! See my reply to Fang Assassin 99 as to the type of elves I'm going to include in the Elf Kingdom.

 **Sledovatel:** I really don't want to answer that and give away any of what is to come lol... but don't plan on it... not saying it won't happen but don't be surprised if it doesn't... was that vague enough? lmao

 **NeophyteXIII:** I always try to reply when I can so no worries... I've actually seen/read/played most of the games and anime's you listed... the exception would be Darksiders, never played it even if it did look cool... I usually pick a game and stick with it for a while... I still play Civ V and I own Civ VI, I still play Skyrim and Oblivion occasionally, and I've been playing the same MMORPG for over thirteen years (Dungeons and Dragons Online). I'll try to keep the monsters interesting as best I can

 **GhostNova1:** I posted a new lemon since so many people asked for one... the other one I planned on posting might be up by the time this chapter/response has come out, if not, look for another one soon... if it's already posted, go ahead and let me know what you think of it

 **Valkyrie8967:** I'm not sure I'll do any of what you asked to be honest. I rarely include those in my fanfic that aren't Ainz, Taylar, Albedo, and Enri. I might do the fate of Arche's parents for you if it fits in one of my chapters since it wouldn't be very long but I won't promise that I will.

 **AlernateReality:** You're not the only one who disliked me bringing back the Swords of Darkness but I will say you are in the vast minority. Most of my readers wanted me to bring them back before I even did. As far as your comment about chapter 11 and no chance a girl from Nazarick would be interested in someone not from Nazarick, keep reading. Like everyone else who complained about the same thing, you just need to keep reading to find out what it was actually about

 **Guest:** Victim has been in my fanfic he just hasn't had any lines... he is always there when I say all the guardians are present. Gargantua is obviously a different story. He/She/It can't fit in the conference room, etc so not there, and don't get your hopes up. Gargantua will not be at the Battle of the Katze Plains

 **Bloodpack2002:** Glad you love my fanfic so far.

 **Fang Assassin 99:** When I get to the Elf Kingdom, there will be many more different types of elves then just elves, dark elves, and wild elves. Dark elves will not be a part of the Elf Kingdom first of all, they will have their own kingdom and you will see that eventually. They will be called Drow as well, not Dark Elves. As far as the Elf Kingdoms actually elves, I'll let you know a few types I will have living there but not all of them. Elves, Wood Elves, High Elves, Moon Elves, Sun Elves, etc...

 **Chaoseater2010:** Your suggestion was essentially what I told others I would consider doing if I were to add Shalltear but I won't lie, it's not going to happen. I'll say this for anyone who has the same idea so I don't get anyone's hopes up... Shalltear will not, not, be part of the relationship in my fanfic. I know a lot of people want me to do it, but I have no plans to.

 **Inferno666:** you'll find out what happens to Gazef in this chapter, let me know if you liked it.

 **:** I'm replying to this comment on Nov 3rd and yes it has been nine days since I posted chapter 19. Chapter 20 will be out, obviously now since this is a reply but, as everyone has known for quite a few chapters, I work a lot and can only release a chapter about once a month so you probably waited about another three weeks for this to actually come out. If you would like to pay me so I can pay my bills to sit at home and write fanfiction, I will gladly accept, but until that happens, you will have to wait for new chapters when I get time to write them.

 **I vamp slayer:** Rubedo's name might mean redness, but that isn't why she was named Rubedo. Rubedo, Albedo, and Nigredo are the three ingredients required to make a Philosopher's Stone, that is why Tabula named them each that. It didn't have anything to do with redness

 **Turbo3000:** Sebas did kill Succulent in chapter 14. He was the last to die with Edstrom's brains all over his face before Sebas upper-cutted his head off his body. I didn't bother naming Coco Doll because he is insignificant but he died at the hands of Shalltear and the Vampire Brides.

 **Demon Lord 852:** I know the last two lemons didn't happen in my story but as I said, the chapter with Rubedo is more like a hasn't happen yet deal. I'll probably write a new lemon when that happens. For now though, I'll just drop hints here and there

 **Dungeon-Crawler7:** Well, I haven't seen Re: Zero even though I have had a lot of friends tell me to watch it, but I do own every DanMachi LN and I also am already writing a DanMachi fanfic called Renarts Don't Mind If You Pick Up Other Girls In The Dungeon! so the second part of your comment might be true lol

 **Jackpot V:** I have seen the first season of drifters but I've never read any of it but... I fucking love Smartphone! The anime was pretty good... it wasn't great but it certainly wasn't bad... they cut out too much of the guild things for my liking but it gets soooooooo much better the longer it goes on... I have all 17 LNs and once they get to having mech's casting forbidden and compound magic, it gets absolutely fantastic... I'll certainly be adding more races and monsters into this eventually and yes, most will be from Dungeons and Dragons but that is the standard that everyone who writes/makes anything fantasy related lol... a couple of replies above yours you will see the many different types of elves I plan on being in the Elf Kingdom and that isn't even all of them so I hope you like what I do with it... you're not the first to ask me to go deeper into Evileye's character but it probably won't happen... I have no creative passion to dig deeper into Evileye so I don't want to just end up getting writers block trying to add her to my story... If I get inspired I'll certainly include it but don't hold your breath

 **DD Freak 666:** I have plans for Argland and the Dragon Lords, but you'll have to wait for that for a bit lol

 **Kung-Fu God:** Before I answer your review... fantastic name! Now, as I said to Jackpot, there will be a lot of races I'll add... the different types of elves are just the start... I'd name them but I think you named every elf race in D&D lol... only thing I'll say is the Drow (Dark Elves) will not be part of the Elf Kingdom... they will have their own Kingdom and we will get into that in future chapters

 **Marvel Geek 2008:** Sorry but I know little about Marvel races other than their main heroes which all all pretty much humans with powers... I've always been a DC Comics fan so sorry if not adding those races disappoint you but I've got no idea about Marvel Comic races other than the mainstream ones any comic reader would easily know

 **Bloody Widow:** Lolth will not be a part of Nazarick, but... you'll see I'm going to add the Drow so I'll let you come to your own conclusion as to what that means lol

 **Devilkin20:** Here's your bloodbath! Don't mind the evil laugh... I quite enjoy them myself :-)

 **Jakob:** How do you know I'm overpowering the Black Scripture? No one knows what level they are, or any one from the New World because Maruyama never does levels for the New World characters... remember in Yggdrasil/Overlord if you are twenty levels higher than what you are fighting, it's nearly impossible for the person who is twenty levels higher to lose unless some special circumstance were to happen such as the person who is lower level possessing a World Item... With that being said, anyone who is level 80 or lower would be nothing more than fodder to anyone from Nazarick who was level 100... I can't wait to see your reaction when I reveal Zesshi's level lol... you might send me death threats lmao

 **Skyguard12:** I will let you know that The Elder Scrolls is my favorite game franchise of all time. I still play Oblivion and Skyrim some times and I love their powers, magic, items, creatures, races, gods, everything about the world so I might add some at some point.

 **Fallen One 666:** We will get more into his experiments not only in this chapter a little bit, but in future chapters as well. Hope you like where I take those aspects of my fanfic

 **Polo Playa 112:** Governor of a province you say. Maybe Queen regent would be a good title instead hehehehe. I think Enri might explode if they give her a title like that lol. As you can tell, I love Enri's character so you'll see more of her for sure as the story progresses.

 **Guest:** this is the massacre at the Katze Plains chapter so read and find out what happened to Gazef in my story :-)

Responses done! Next chapter time!

 **P.S. Trigger warning:** Some parts of this chapter depict rather intense violence and torture if you don't like that I'd skip the end of the first section when Lupus Regina gets to the Prince and possibly some of the Battle of the Katze Plains... just as I had to tell my DanMachi readers in my newest chapter to be posted about some of the sappier moments being blamed on Ed Sheeran and Usher because I was listening to them while doing some editing. You can blame the extra violence and torture on a combination of people asking me to be a little more detailed when it came to violence and me listening to Slayer and Pantera as I edited those parts... Don't actually blame them lol... I did write these words with my own fingers :-)

* * *

 **On the road between E-Rantel and Carne...**

As the remnants of the Re-Estize Army led by Prince Barbro finally stopped fleeing as night set in, he was seething in rage. Prince Barbro couldn't believe he was defeated by mere goblins.

It didn't matter where they came from, who they served, or what equipment they had on. He would forever be remembered as the Prince who lost to goblins.

The thought made him so enraged he could barely contain his anger. He wanted nothing more than to turn around and kill all of those goblins, ogres, and villagers but he only had a few hundred men left. If he went to E-Rantel, he might be able to get more troops to go and finish the job, but everyone might wonder where the rest of his army was.

He truly did not want to explain how he lost an army of five thousand when his only objective was to go to a small farming village. The fact that it wasn't a small farming village anymore did not matter in the slightest.

No one would believe him if he told them it now resembled a city instead of a village or that they had an army of over five thousand that consisted of humans, ogres, an undead, and countless goblins.

Prince Barbro finally dismounted his horse as the remainder of his troops came to a halt. His men were completely exhausted from fleeing the battle. Most of them didn't have horses so they ran most of the way. It did not take long for his frustrations to boil over and he began stomping on the ground like a petulant child.

"Damn it. Damn it. Damn it..."

Prince Barbro's stomping and screaming didn't seem to calm his rage at all. In fact, it seemed to just make him angrier. He probably would have gone on like that until he was exhausted if a voice from behind him didn't snap him out of his rage-filled moment. He instinctively draws his sword as he turns towards the voice.

"Hey there buddy~"

Prince Barbro turned to see six maids standing there. At first glance, they were all incredibly beautiful, but they were completely out of place in the middle of this field. He wasn't even sure where they came from or how they snuck up on him.

It was hard not to ogle at all of them. The Prince would have had no qualms about doing it if they were in the city, but the fact that they were in the middle of the plains, with no village around for miles, allowed him to stop himself after only taking in the six of them.

The redhead in the middle had so much leg showing, it was hard to look anywhere on her but there. The sight of her white stalkings drew his attention immediately. The maid with her black hair in a bun and glasses seemed to be the most elegant of them all with the way she carried herself.

The second black-haired maid was almost completely covered up as the first was, but her face was perfection. The blonde maid had the most perfect breasts Prince Barbro had ever laid eyes on, and her very short skirt had him almost drooling.

The orange-haired maid was beautiful, short, and slim as well. The eye patch she wore did little to take away from her beauty. The only one he didn't immediately want to bed was the shortest one with purplish hair.

There seemed to be something off about her and he couldn't really see anything about her. Even her face seemed somewhat different from the rest.

"Now, now." Yuri claps her hands together twice and breaks the Prince out of his ogling. "Don't be so informal with our guest yet, Lupus Regina."

"Awwwww~ but Albedo said..."

"Exalted Queen Albedo."

Yuri corrects her, but Lupus Regina just shrugs her shoulders.

"She told me I could call her Albedo. Owieeeeee~" Yuri chops her on the head to smack some sense into her.

"Not when we are on a diplomatic mission, Lupus Regina. There is protocol and etiquette to follow and you are being a terrible ambassador right now."

"Can we just get on with this. I'm hungry."

Solution chimes in with her opinion and Yuri can't help but just shake her head.

"I see you both need more training. I will have to have a word with Pestonya. It seems my sisters have been slacking off in my absence taking care of Exalted Queen Albedo."

"Awwwww~ Come on Yuri, you know we are the best of the best!~"

Lupus Regina is obviously not down with more training. It is a good thing she gets to miss a lot of it being in Carne. She is sure Solution is going to ask to come more if Yuri goes through with what Lupus Regina sees as a threat.

"D-Diplomatic Mission?! Who exactly are you?"

It seemed their confusing conversation had finally gotten Prince Barbro to do something other than just stare at them. They were all frowning a little at the Prince's initial stutter to his question.

A true Prince would never make such a mistake, it is probably why they were sent to wipe him and his men out. He truly would be useless to the rulers of Nazarick.

It was Yuri who answered the Prince. She fixed her glasses, gave a polite bow, and addressed him in a way that was fitting for the vice-captain of the Pleiades.

"I am Yuri Alpha, vice-captain of the Pleiades. This is Lupus Regina, Narberal, CZ, Solution, and Entoma. We are the Pleiades Combat Maids who serve the rulers of Nazarick. The Exalted King Ainz Ooal Gown and our Exalted Queens Taylar and Albedo Ooal Gown who now also rule over the Saiko Kingdom."

She motioned to each as she said their names and didn't move on until each one had either bowed or curtsied. They may have been sent here to slaughter all these men, but there was no reason not to display proper etiquette beforehand. Especially after mentioning they directly served their King and Queens.

"What did you mean you are here for a diplomatic mission?"

It seemed the Prince had focused on what he thought was the most important information Yuri had said. It made the vice-captain frown somewhat at his tone. The fool was about to be slaughtered and he was acting as if he was in charge of the situation. Before she could answer as a proper diplomat should, Lupus Regina decided she had the best answer.

"Yuri was just trying to sound all polite~ We came here to play with you~ ssu~"

Prince Barbro smiled at Lupus Regina's words. He couldn't tell if it was because of the thought of him getting to play with them, or if it was the ridiculously sultry voice that Lupus Regina always seemed to use.

"I suppose getting to have fun with you lot would start to make up for the slight your masters have given the crown."

"Ewwwww~" It seemed Lupus Regina was disgusted by that idea. "A weak, pathetic human such as you will never touch this body~ The only man who ever will is our wonderful Lord Ainz~ All he needs to do is ask~ I would love to be the Mistress of our Exalted rulers~ I bet they're wonderful in the sac-"

Yuri Alpha chops Lupus Regina on the head again when she sees her staring off into space getting lost in her inappropriate thoughts. Yuri would also love the same thing but this was no place for such a conversation.

"I apologize for Lupus Regina. It seems all her time away has forced some bad habits into her that I will deal with later. However, her words ring true. You seem to have misunderstood what she meant by that."

"Oh? And what did she mean by that?"

Prince Barbro couldn't fathom her meaning anything else and he was pissed she called him weak and pathetic. Who the hell was this lowly maid to call the Crown Prince of the Re-Estize Kingdom such words? It was not Yuri who answered him though. It was the blonde named Solution who spoke instead.

"She meant, we are here to massacre all of you."

The calm, yet predatory way she had answered his question made him visibly gulp for a moment. Then he remembered their odds. The remainder of his army might be exhausted and mostly asleep, but there were only six of them and hundreds of his troops. Even if they could overtake all his men, he was the Crown Prince. He was much too valuable as a hostage to just kill.

"Oh yeah? You and what army?"

"Ssu~" Lupus Regina can't help but giggle. "We offered to slaughter your entire army before Enri embarrassed you~ What makes you think you and a few hundred exhausted, sleep-deprived, demoralized troops would be any different?~"

Prince Barbro had essentially reached his boiling point. He was red with anger, and maybe a little flushed from Lupus Regina. He had no idea why when she spoke it always seemed sexy.

Even when she was obviously threatening or even disgusted, her voice had a way to make him shiver that could only be described as desire. It was unnerving, to say the least.

"You think you can follow through with that nonsense?! Do you know who I am?! I am Crown Prince of the Re-Estize Kingdom Barbro Andrean Ield Ryle Vaiself!"

"You are still just a human."

The maid with her black hair in a ponytail, Narberal, says to Prince Barbro.

"Also, we already knew you were a prince."

Yuri, the only one who seemed to know how to talk to a Prince followed up after Narberal.

"I... see. So you are going to kill everyone but me?! I can't say that's a good idea. You will need others to send back when you take me hostage to negotiate. Without doing that, it will get difficult for your masters."

Prince Barbro thought he figured it out, but the reactions of the maids said otherwise. All six of them just looked at him and tilted their heads. It looked to the Prince as though they thought he said something strange.

"What nonsense are you spouting?~ As Solution so eloquently put it... Ma~ ssa~ cre~ It's called a massacre because we are going to kill every single one of you~ I know you are only a human but is your brain really not developed enough to figure that out?~"

"But I am the Crown Prince of the Re-Estize Kingdom! Do you not realize my value?! You do not kill the Crown Prince, you negotiate a ransom for a noble so valuable!"

"This human is dumber than I thought."

"Agree."

Solution seemed agitated at how dumb the Crown Prince of a human kingdom could be, and it seemed CZ agreed with her.

"I wOnDeR iF hIs MeAt Is As YoUnG aS hIs BrAiN?"

Entoma just seemed to be wondering if he would taste like veal. Solution was probably wondering the same thing but didn't voice it.

"Now, ladies." Yuri claps again. "The Prince here was promised to Lupus Regina. Unless of course, she does not wish to have fun with him."

"Sorry sisters, I have a special treat planned for the Crown Prince here~"

This is the point Prince Barbro realized none of this was a jest. The smiles on the maids faces as Lupus Regina said that were beautiful, happy, and... murderous. He knew there was no jest in there anywhere.

"You... You are... really going to... kill me?!"

None of the maids could tell if it was a question, a plea, a statement, or what, but the terror in his eyes made all of them delight the same.

"You know~ I like the way you said that~ I think I might be starting to like you~"

Lupus Regina seemed to enjoy his predicament and a small flicker of hope could be seen in the eyes of the Prince.

"So you're not going to..."

Yuri cut him off for the first time and did not let him finish asking his question.

"You are not needed in the plans we have for your kingdom. Which is why we are here to massacre all of you. Thus, no one can leave here alive. Not even you."

"I did think about this quite a bit~ I was going to deal with you first but~" Lupus Regina pauses and puts her fingers on her chin like she is contemplating something. "Our exalted rulers wish for us to try and split the kills as evenly as possible~ There would be no time to enjoy playing with you~ Soooooo~" she draws it out to torment him some more. " Solution, if you would please~"

Before he knew what was happening, the blonde maid was in front of him and he felt a pinch in his neck. Right after that sensation, he couldn't move anything.

It was as though his whole body locked up. He was still gripping his sword in front of him but could not move a muscle. It wasn't only his muscles that weren't responding. He could only move his eyes around. He couldn't even close his eyelids and he had no idea what had just happened. Solution gave him the answer though just inches from his face.

"A neurotoxin create for me by the Supreme Being that created me. He modeled it after a fish from his home world known as a puffer fish. You will be like this for quite a few hours and only able to move your eyes around, but you will feel everything done to you."

The terrifying smirk she gave when she finished made him piss himself.

"Oh~ I guess those functions still work as well~ ssu~"

Lupus Regina seemed to find his terror all too entertaining. Even Yuri had to use her hand to suppress a giggle and not lose her composure.

"Now~" Lupus Regina moved up to the Prince, grabbed him by the shoulders, picked him up, and turned him around. "You can watch as we cut your men to pieces~ Only then will I get to you~ And I have a lot planned for you~ I might not be as good as Solution, but~" her wicked grin would have made him piss himself if he didn't just moments ago. "I'll show you I'm not that bad myself~ ssu~" she giggles once more. "You can't have a slaughter without the laughter~"

"Remember sisters." Yuri gets their attention. "Try to stick to no more than one hundred kills. That should make it as even as we can make it in the middle of battle."

All of the maids just nodded their heads to Yuri. The Prince could do nothing but listen to them as he faced his now doomed men. This would have been the point where waking his soldiers as soon as he saw the maids would have been a good idea.

As he saw the maids sprint past him towards the first soldiers to dispatch, he could do nothing to warn them. Their screams of pain and agony filled the air and it started to wake his troops and draw the ones already awake towards the noise.

It just hastens the slaughter.

The Prince watched as Lupus Regina wielded her enormous weapons and cleaved three or more men at a time in half as though they were made of paper. Just when he thought she couldn't get more terrifying, she stuck out her hand towards a group of men trying to flee and yelled.

 ***FIRESTORM***

Lupus Regina let off her tier 7 attack spell on the fleeing cowards and all thirty of them were consumed in flames and turned to ash. The slowly cooling puddles of metal the only sign anything had even been there before the spell was cast.

Prince Barbro looked to the side farther away and a little hope blossomed for him when he saw about fifty horses trying to flee. Even they couldn't keep up with that many fleeing horses so someone would get away and tell them of what happened.

The more he observed though, the more despair set in. Half the horses were running around frantically. He saw why when he realized their riders were missing their heads. He saw another rider's head explode as he watched and heard a peculiar noise.

He looked up and saw the orange-haired maid with a strange weapon in her hands floating in the sky. It was making the peculiar sound and his men's heads were exploding every time the noise was heard. He even heard the maid counting as she pulled the trigger.

"Twenty-Eight, Twenty-Nine, Thirty..."

He looked around hoping to see someone getting away when he noticed the blonde maid, Solution, making her way through his men as if she was dancing. She was slicing his men on their arms and legs with strange weapons formed from her fingers. His men would either, drop their weapons, fall to their knees, or both.

Most of them fell into the last category as the maid was moving so fast it was hard to tell when she cut all four of their limbs. His hope was quickly fading as he found the black-haired maid named Yuri.

Yuri was easily weaving through the ranks of this so-called army as a trained professional would. She found she didn't even need to use her abilities since their heads were exploding after a single normal blow.

So Yuri simply concentrated on her orders and dispatched each enemy as quickly as possible. She needed to get to her count of one hundred so she could make sure the others were following orders. Some of them had picked up some bad habits being outside of Nazarick so much and she would need to train that out of them.

Prince Barbro couldn't watch the brutal display Yuri was putting on so he tried to look somewhere else. When he did, he wished he hadn't taken his eyes off Yuri.

The maid with the purplish hair he was weary of to start with was chewing on the arm of one of his men. She seemed to treat it as a snack and toss it aside when it was nothing but bone.

To add to his horror, there was a swarm of bugs devouring a good portion of his men as the maid sliced off a leg to resume her feast of yet another of his fallen soldiers. He could feel the bile in his stomach but he was too paralyzed to actually throw up so the taste stuck in his throat and mouth.

Prince Barbro could only look towards the only part of his army that he hadn't observed yet and he got hopeful once more. About a hundred men were fleeing together and it seemed none of the maids had even noticed them.

He lost all hope though when he heard another voice above him. "Cowardly insects." He looked up to see the maid named Narberal floating above him, looking directly at that group of troops. The Prince looked at the group, hoping she could not kill that many men at once when he heard her say.

 ***[MAXIMIZE MAGIC] WHIRLWIND***

Narberal unleashes her tier 8 air spell on the entire group of fleeing men. A tornado forms right in the center of the group and picks every single one of them up and into its vortex. Prince Barbro can see his men spinning around inside.

He hears their screams and pleas as their limbs start flying out of the tornado. The ground around them gets redder by the second until there are no screams and only a puddle of blood and scattered limbs in the area.

The thought of his men being ripped apart piece by pieces in that vortex of death made him realize his fate would be crueler than he ever imagined possible. Narberal seemed unaffected as she just floated there with an emotionless expression.

It wasn't until he observed her for a few moments that he realized she had a slight smile on her face but it only appeared when one of his men could be heard begging or screaming.

For the first time in his life, Prince Barbro truly prayed. It was not for salvation, it was not for remorse of past deeds, or to lay bare his sins before being sent to the afterlife.

No. He was praying for a quick death and nothing more.

The more he watched the carnage, the more he despaired and realized his prayers would not be answered. His men were literally being torn apart by these maids. It did not matter if it was by magic, weapon, or their bare hands. The entire field was covered in blood.

It was not appropriate to call this a battlefield, for that was not what just happened. The only thing that he could think of was Solution and Lupus Regina's words ringing through his mind.

This is a massacre.

 _'Ma~ ssa~ cre~'_

 _'Ma~ ssa~ cre~'_

 _'Ma~ ssa~ cre~'_

He was going mad watching this happen to his men as Lupus Regina's voice played over and over in his mind. It wasn't until everything went quiet and he saw Lupus Regina in front of him once more that he realized all his men were dead already. It took these six maids only a few minutes to massacre all of his men.

Lupus Regina pulled something shiny out of her maid outfit and held it up to Prince Barbro's face. The Prince had never seen an instrument like this before. It was barely bigger than the maid's finger, and the blade at the end was small and looked a little jagged. He could only imagine what that is for.

"Solution was kind enough to let me borrow this for our time together~ Most people who noticed this design would think I had a scalpel in my hand~ ssu~ They would be close~ It was designed after one and just as sharp, but...~ Unfortunately for you, this one is designed jagged for maximum pain and not surgery~"

Tear are now running down the Prince's face along with a good deal of snot.

"Don't worry Prince~ It's just as sharp so it will still cut through you~"

Lupus Regina gave him her wicked smile as she drug the modified scalpel down the side of his face. Prince Barbro was screaming, but just on the inside.

The poison he was inflicted with did not allow him to voice any of his pain. Lupus Regina did not stop her tracing until she reached the middle of his chin.

"Very good Lupus Regina. Now, just do the same on the other side and you should be able to remove his face with no problem."

Solution complemented the werewolf on her work. Pleased with how well she has been learning. Lupus Regina just smiled at the compliment and continued her work.

She was determined to become just as good at this as Solution was so she just be useful to the rulers of Nazarick in any way she would be needed.

Once Lupus Regina had finished her work and the blood was slowly dripping from Prince Barbro's face, she grabs a hold of his chin and his eyes went wide, realizing what was about to happen.

Lupus Regina grabbed the skin at the bottom of his face and started to carefully peel it upward. Every inch she went exposed more and more of the face beneath the despicable human in front of her.

Since she could not hear him scream, the look in his eyes would have to do for now, and oh how glorious it was. Lupus Regina could almost hear his screams by looking in his eyes.

The sheer pain and terror reflected in them was starting to make her rub her thighs together. There was little that could get her going more than watching people suffer, especially if that suffering was at her hands.

Now that his face had been completely peeled back and was resting on the top of his head, Lupus Regina wondered if that is how Nigredo ended up without a face. She would have to ask Albedo one of these days.

Once she decided on that, she picked the scalpel up once more. She moved on to his neck and slowly started sliding it down the side. She was determined to take off all his skin while he could feel it.

This would make her useful to Demiurge on his farm if he ever needed a hand. This was a job she could certainly learn to enjoy doing. She had only made it a little way down his neck when Solution interrupted her.

"Wait... change your angle towards his back or you will hit an artery and he will bleed out too fast."

Lupus Regina did as she was told and changed directions. She was glad for Solution's training and advice. Even if the blonde maid wasn't the one doing the torturing, she seemed to be enjoying it none the less.

Lupus Regina had only made it down his neck and shoulder before she noticed his eyes starting to glaze over. It would be no good if he was to space out somehow and not feel every inch of this blade cutting into him. She would need to do something about that.

She ceased her careful tracing, grabbed the scalpel in her fist, and drove it forcefully into his gut. She even twisted it for good measure.

The look on his skinless face and eyes let her know she was successful in bringing the pain back to the front of his mind so she went back to her former task.

"Can't have you spacing out on us, Prince Barbro~ What good would it be to torture you if you didn't feel it?~"

Once she hit the end of his shoulder, she started her path down his sides. She would peel him apart layer by layer like an onion. She went down his side to just about his ass and cut her way across the small of his back and back up the other side.

By the time she had made it back up to the other side of his neck, there was a puddle of nothing but blood, tears, and urine below the Crown Prince. Lupus Regina looked very satisfied with her work and it seemed Solution was just as pleased with her student.

"Now remember, this time, don't be gentle, just rip that shit off. It will feel to him like he is dying all over again."

Solution gave Lupus Regina one of her predatory smiles and Lupus Regina just nodded. She grabbed his skin at the base of his neck and yanked as hard as she could. She could tell it had to have been as painful as Solution said because Prince Barbro had somehow let out a whimper even though he shouldn't be able to make any noises.

"Hmm~ I wonder~"

Lupus Regina has an idea from an old memory. It was something one of the Supreme Beings had said once. She couldn't remember which one, but she wanted to try it anyway. Solution looked perplexed at Lupus Regina when she noticed her stop and reach into her inventory.

When she saw what she pulled out, Solution smiled. She had yet to inform Lupus Regina about such a normal substance being able to cause more pain but it seemed Lupus Regina had either gotten the idea or heard it somewhere before.

Lupus Regina walked to the front of the Prince and looked him straight in the eye as she held up a clear container with white crystals inside. She looked like she was enjoying this way too much.

His eyes followed the container as she took the top off and shook it at his face. When the little crystals hit his exposed muscles and tendons, he managed to actually scream a little in pain. It felt like everywhere that crystal hit was on fire worse than he ever imagined possible.

"It seems the Supreme Beings were right~ Salt in the wound does make it worse~ ssu~"

Lupus Regina seemed very proud that she had figured that out on her own. Anything new she could learn to bring pain and suffering to others would always brighten up her day.

"Now~ Let's trying something different~"

Lupus Regina throws the skin from the Prince's back on the ground in front of him and rips his pants off. It was time to try Neuronist's favorite technique to get information out of her chorus.

This time though, the only information Lupus Regina was after was more impossible screams from her playmate. She couldn't help but laugh and hold up her pinky in front of the Prince's face once she had actually removed his pants.

"Y-Y-You thought... you th-th-thought... you could... please even one of us... with... that!~"

She can't help but point at it. She would have a better time using her own fingers if that was all this Prince was packing. How did he think he would please all six of them? Surely he knew that wouldn't please even a virgin. The thought made her bust out laughing. Even Solution couldn't help but laugh.

Once Lupus Regina had her fun at the Prince's expense. She held up a long silver instrument that looked like it contained a spiked ball at the end. She never explained what she was going to do with that, she just thrust it into his dick and he let out another whimper along with more tears as she twisted it inside his manhood.

She yanked it out with just as much force as she thrust it into him and her face showed the elation she felt as she heard his whimpers of pain. Lupus Regina couldn't help it, she shoved it right back in and twisted again. She was rewarded with another whimper that almost actually sounded like a scream. She yanked the instrument out again.

It would be nice to hear him make his impossible screams some more but doing the same torture technique to obtain her screams would get boring.

Lupus Regina decided on a new approach. She got inches from his face and her tone changed to soft and seductive instead of predatory and murderous.

"My poor Prince~ I have been awfully rough with you~ I know what you need~ Some pleasure before more pain~ I'll show you how a member of the Pleiades beat someone off to relieve you a bit, my Prince~"

Her smile was so sexy, the prince believed her for a few moments. He truly believed, after all she had already done, that she was going to at least give him a little pleasure. Instead of going for his manhood though, she grabbed his wrist and lifted his arm out beside him.

She grabbed a knife from her belt and cut his arm off at the shoulder, right where she stopped scalping him to remove his back skin. He felt the pain shoot through his entire body as her knife sliced through his skin. He let out another whimper but before the pain could truly set in, Lupus Regina put a hand on his shoulder and said.

 ***CLOSE WOUND***

Prince Barbro's bleeding stump of a shoulder immediately formed new skin and stopped bleeding. The pain was still there but he would not be dying of blood loss any time soon.

Lupus Regina just smirked at him as she spread his legs a little farther apart. She grabbed his severed arm by the wrist and swung it upward into his crotch. A sickening crunch could be heard as his severed arm impacted his manhood and it even made Yuri flinch.

"Oh my~ Seems one of your testicles exploded~ I bet that didn't feel good~ ssu~"

Lupus Regina taunted him one more time before reeling back and hitting him in the crotch with his severed arm once more. The sickening crunch continued as she beat his crotch with his severed arm. None on the field witnessed this but Ainz had to look away from the screen.

The next one was definitely his other testicle exploding but no one was sure what the other ones were from. More than likely, it was the bones in his hips and arms that were being crushed against one another as she beat him with his own arm.

After Lupus Regina had beaten him enough to her liking with his own arm, and his manhood was just a dangling mess hanging between his crotch, she tossed his arm aside, and picked up his back skin from the ground. She began slowly shoving the skin down his throat as she said.

"I hope you liked my hand job~ ssu~ Now, since I would never to such a lowly human~ It is you that has to swallow since you are finished~"

That sadistic smile never left her face as she stuffed his mouth full of his own skin. She made sure to leave a little room so he could breathe a bit. It wouldn't be good if he suffocated or passed out before she could have some more fun.

Once she had put enough skin in his mouth and it was hanging down his chest like a bib, she grabbed her next instrument. If you were thinking it would be some modified surgical tool, you would only be half right.

Lupus Regina pulled out a rusty saw.

She said nothing after she showed Prince Barbro her next tool. Lupus Regina simply crouched down, put the saw to his ankle, and began to saw. Prince Barbro's blood was flying everywhere along with chunks of his skin as Lupus Regina sawed his foot off with a dull, rusty saw. When she was just about to break through the bone, she stopped and stood up.

"Ssu~ I never knew human royalty could be so fun!~ I underestimated you Prince Barbro~"

Then she started on his other ankle. The process was the same. She needed to use a lot of force to get through his skin, muscles, and bone since the saw was so dull, but she persevered none the less.

Once she almost got through that ankle, she stopped again. She stood to the side of the Prince and whispered in his ear.

"Why don't you rest for a bit?~"

Lupus Regina then swept her leg at both of his ankles and they snapped off. His feet stayed in place but the rest of his body planted into the ground, face first. Lupus Regina pulled out her salt and rained it down on his skinned back. He began to make a noise that was a true scream at this point and it filled Lupus Regina with a sense of accomplishment.

Lupus Regina kicked him over so he was facing the sky after. She wanted him to feel the grass, dirt, rocks, and sticks in his skinless back as she finished him off.

She went to work with Solution's help once more but this time on his front. She peeled off small chunks of flesh piece by piece. Solution told her it was more painful and easier to miss major organs and arteries if you did the front like this. She never stopped until the only skin remaining on the prince was from his hips down.

All the Pleiades could see his internal organs still working inside his body as Lupus Regina pulled him apart as though he was a pig being served at a feast. The only one who reacted really at all was Entoma, and that was just because she was drooling thinking of being able to eat some of him. She really wanted to know if he tasted like veal.

"I bet I know why you didn't enjoy my hand job~"

Lupus Regina starts pulling the skin out of his mouth, lays it on the ground, and lines it up on his back as best she can. She begins putting the pieces of his front flesh back in, lays his face down where it should be, and once everything is in place, she puts her hand on him and says.

 ***CURE CRITICAL WOUNDS***

The tier 4 healing spell goes off and Prince Barbro is almost back to his old self. The exception would be his missing arm and feet. This spell did not restore missing limbs and Lupus Regina didn't want him to get them back yet. She had plans for those feet of his.

"You didn't like it because you must have a foot fetish~" Lupus Regina picks up one of his feet still planted on the ground. "That has to be it~ I know you will enjoy this~"

She grabs the sole of his boot and angles the bottom of his protruding bone right towards him and pushes it into his ass with all the force she can muster. It seemed the cure spell must have dulled some of the poison as well.

She came to that conclusion when the Prince cried out like a baby as his broken, jagged, sharp bone penetrated his ass and he started bleeding all over the ground once more. Lupus Regina didn't seem to enjoy this as much as she kicked his foot into his ass like she was hitting a nail with a hammer. His cries of pain were satisfying but it seemed something was missing.

"Oh I know~"

Lupus Regina has another light bulb moment and grabs the bottom of his leg still attached to his body. She pulls out another knife, but this one looks like a meat cleaver. She wastes no time and severs his leg right below his hip. She places her hand on the wound and says.

 ***CLOSE WOUND***

Prince Barbro's leg wound closes again and he sees the sadistic look in the werewolf maids eye. He knew somehow this would be even worse than the first time and he could do nothing to stop the tears that started spilling from his eyes.

"Oh~ I love that face~ See, I knew what you needed~ You like it when it's two at once~"

Lupus Regina kicked his foot harder so it went even deeper into him then she rained down blows on his crotch with his severed leg. The sadistic smile on her face never left as she said.

"See!~ I knew it!~ You not only like double penetration, but you're a leg man!~"

After beating him again with his own limb and making sure his asshole was thoroughly stretched, beaten, impaled, and bloody, Lupus Regina started on removing his skin once more. She had improved dramatically in just a few minutes and it took half the time to scalp the sorry Prince.

It seemed Prince Barbro had enough and so did Lupus Regina as the Prince wasn't reacting to any of the torture she was inflicting once she removed his back skin again. She seems to have broken him completely again and can tell from the look in his eyes that he is not present in reality any longer.

She planned on doing the same thing again with his other two, still attached, limbs but that should be enough suffering for now. She would no doubt get to test her skills again soon.

Lupus Regina reaches into his chest cavity, grabs his heart, and rips it out in one swift motion. She holds it up in front of his skinless face and lets the blood drip into his eyes as the light leaves him. She drops it right down on top of him and turns to the rest of the Pleiades.

"Well that was fun~ ssu~ Shall we head back now?~"

"You are a very good student Lupus Regina, my compliments on a job well done."

Solution seemed happy with her progress but before she could strike up a conversation with the blonde maid, Yuri interrupted.

"Yes, let's head back. I'm sure their majesties would like a full report."

With that, the Pleiades disappeared from the plains. The entire area was a mass of blood and limbs, but that didn't bother them. Others from Nazarick would be sent to collect the bodies that could be used for creating undead. They simply needed to give their reports.

* * *

Ainz was staring at the four monitors Aureole had floating over the table in the war tent. The reports Aureole and Cocytus put together were very accurate. The Empire brought sixty thousand troops with them and the Kingdom brought two hundred and fifty thousand.

The Empire's assault should much resemble that of a Roman Legion. They formed their troops up in the same manner and even used a lot of their wordings. Their cavalry would be on the flanks with their infantry in the center and their bowman in front.

That way they wouldn't have to move when the army charged. There would be about ten thousand soldiers kept in reserve to fortify any struggling position so it should be easy to predict their movements.

The Kingdom on the other hand would attack much like the other countries of the same time period as the Romans. They would attack with little coordination with each noble looking for glory on a battlefield. It would make it seem as though they were fighting weak barbarians since very little tactics would be used by the Kingdom.

They had seventy five thousand troops on each flank and one hundred thousand troops in the central column. He was excited to see what would happen to those one hundred thousand troops in the central column when he unleashed his Super-Tier Spell.

He knew for certain that the Empire would face his wrath. Well, not his actually since he was dealing with the Kingdom's army. Taylar, Rubedo, the Pleiades, and some of his army would deal with the Empire. The Emperor didn't even come to the final parley so he would get no mercy.

Ainz was not pleased with who would be accompanying him to fight the Kingdom's army. He didn't mind the army that would help or whatever summon he would get from his Super-Tier Spell, but having Aureole be the one to accompany him did not sit well with him.

Unfortunately, she wormed her way into accompanying him by using his own argument as to why no one could accompany him against him. He thought he was rather ingenious when he thought it up. He constantly teleported around and no one would be able to keep up with his movements so it was pointless for someone to tag alone.

Ainz had no idea why he thought she would forget, or maybe he is the one that forgot. Aureole pointed out that she can not only anticipate teleportation near her, but she also has a tier 8 spell called greater anticipate teleport that would allow her, to not only follow him, but redirect his teleportations and dimensional moves if he accidentally went somewhere too dangerous.

Aureole promised to not take part in combat unless absolutely necessary and would only be there to make sure nothing got him in the back or he went somewhere too dangerous. Ainz definitely thought appealing to Taylar would stop her from going. There was no way she would let her daughter step foot in the middle of the battlefield, but Ainz was wrong there.

He didn't even get to ask, she was already nodding her head in approval before he even said anything. If she wasn't going to deny her, there was no way anyone else would say anything. So somehow, he got stuck being followed around by his daughter so she would keep him out of trouble.

 _'Wasn't he the one supposed to keep her out of trouble?'_

It seemed riders were approaching the center of the battlefield flying white flags so the final parley would begin in a few moments. Ainz stood up from his seat and everyone else did as well. They all made their way out of the tent but only those going to the parley continued walking towards the center of the battlefield.

Those from Nazarick following Ainz were Taylar, Aureole, Albedo, Cocytus, Sebas, Rubedo, and the Pleiades. The Pleiades were serving as guards to appease the rest of the guardians. Sebas and Cocytus were Albedo's personal guards, Rubedo was Taylar's, and Aureole somehow was his.

 _'Once again, aren't I supposed to be the one protecting her? My Queens and daughter must think I'm nothing but reckless.'_

Ainz did manage to chuckle even if it shouldn't be that funny. It was to him. Both his Queens thought their daughter was more responsible than he was. It was quite humorous if you thought about it.

When the group made it to the center, Ainz frowned a bit. He understood that the Emperor didn't show up so he didn't plan on listening to anything the Empire's lackey had to say, but he saw the King of Re-Estize in his tent. Why didn't he come himself? Ainz brought his whole damn family as was expected.

He didn't think the King would bring the whole family, they were nothing like his, but he should have at least came himself. Instead, he sent Marquis Raeven, Gazef Stronoff, Marquis Blumrush, and Marquis Boullope.

 _'Does he think sending three of his so-called Great Nobles and the Warrior Captain would make up for him not coming himself?'_

Ainz is now more pissed than anything. He even brought a pregnant Albedo to this damn parley and that weak, lazy king couldn't drag his old bones a few hundred meters out to meet him?

No fucking way was this going to fly.

 _'Alright then, show of force it is.'_

But as soon as all three parties met in the middle, and before Ainz could voice his displeasure, Aureole's voice cut through the air.

"Father..." she turns to him. "May I handle this... negotiation?"

Ainz wants to say yes immediately. Aureole still seemed set on never inheriting Nazarick and he was hoping she would change her mind. She was perfect for it, but had no interest in it. He wanted just to say yes because he knew he would love how she handled it and point it out repeatedly as to why she should rule Nazarick one day.

On the other hand, if he just relinquished power that easily these other nobles may see it as some former of weakness he has for his daughter. He did honestly, but it was best they didn't know that. Ainz is pretty sure he has never said no to Aureole, or said no for very long would be more accurate.

"Is there a reason you wish to head up these negotiation, daughter?"

Ainz didn't miss all of the Empire and Kingdom's representatives eyes widen when they realized this was the daughter of Ainz Ooal Gown. It probably threw them for a loop considering he was a Fallen Angel and his Queens were an Angel and a Succubus respectively. Aureole looked human and she technically was, immortal human was still a human.

"Not that anyone exists to match your station, father, but neither of the rulers showed up for these negotiation so there is no reason for you or either of my mothers to speak. While I believe being a Princess is too much for what has arrived to parley, I know you respect the Warrior Captain Gazef Stronoff so I will also do the same and speak to him as a Princess of Nazarick and the Saiko Kingdom."

In all honesty, Ainz wanted to hug Aureole right then and there. He knew he should let her choose her own path but he really wanted her to take over Nazarick. She was brilliant all the time.

Not only did she point out to the others why him handing the reigns to her was not a weakness on his part, but a slight on who showed up. She even managed to lessen the slight of the Kingdom by saying she respected the Warrior Captain as he did, but also slight the nobles again because he was a commoner.

He wanted to clap at her performance. It was spectacular.

"Very well Aureole. I will let you handle this how you see fit."

"Thank you, father!"

Aureole beamed a smiled at Ainz then turned towards the delegates gathered. Her smile was gone by the time they saw her face, and only a serious look, almost a frown, was on her face before she addressed them. She gave a slight bow and began.

"Greetings, I am Princess Aureole, daughter of Exalted King Ainz Ooal Gown, Exalted Queen Taylar Ooal Gown, and adopted daughter of Exalted Queen Albedo Ooal Gown. We are pleased to see you here for this parley as delegates Warrior Captain Gazef Stronoff, General Nimble, Climb, General Kasin, Marquis Raeven, Marquis..."

As Aureole greeted each delegate by name, much to the surprise of most of them, Ainz leaned toward Taylar and started whispering.

"She even managed to slight all the nobles by greeting the commoners first just to piss them off more because their monarchs didn't show up. Can she please take over for us now?"

To Taylar, it honestly sounded as if Ainz was begging for permission to force her into it. The look on his face said otherwise though. He just looked proud.

"I certainly wish she would reconsider. She'd be better at it than us."

Taylar tried not to giggle at their exchange but she couldn't help it. Watching a girl who looked no older than sixteen politely, yet scoldingly, greet men two or three times her age like she owned the place was quite amusing.

"I don't know. The Queen of Order Albedo seems to be made to run a country. I'm sure together, they would be unstoppable. We could just retire. I wouldn't mind spending the rest of my days making and raising children."

Ainz couldn't help the playful smirk he sent towards Albedo. He knew she could hear what they were saying as well. Albedo didn't seem to mind the idea. She just smiled back at him and added a playful wink.

It seemed play time was over though because Aureole's voice got serious again.

"Now, before we begin. There is two people that still need to join us."

After Aureole said that, she simply pointed to the open space in the middle of the three delegations. No one knew why but that is because they can't sense the magic of a silent spell going off near them.

 ***[SILENT - TWIN MAGIC] FORCED TELEPORTATION***

A gold lounge chair with red cushions appears in the left side of the clearing. Sitting atop the chair was the Emperor of the Baharuth Empire. He was looking up at the sky about to eat a grape but stopped when he realized he could see the sky and turned toward Aureole.

In the right side of the clearing appeared a wooden throne with gems in it. King Ramposa III sat upon this throne staring directly into the eyes of Aureole. Neither monarch had any idea how they appeared in the center of the parley they were just observing.

It was especially unnerving to Emperor Jircniv. He was just in the Empire, thousands of miles away, protected by Fluder Paradyne's magic, but that didn't seem to make any difference. Neither got to say a word as Aureole continued.

"You both have disrespected and threatened my mother and father too much and this latest slight is my final straw."

She glares at the both of them and their mouths clamp shut at what they were about to say.

"The entire royal family of our kingdom shows up to this parley, even pregnant Mother Albedo, one my father shouldn't have granted you due to your disrespect of his generous proposals, and you send lackey's in your stead?..."

"Who are you calling..."

 ***[SILENT] TELEKINESIS***

Marquis Blumrush starts to interrupt Aureole but she just points her finger at him and begins raising it higher in the air. The Marquis raises from his horse as she does this and soon he is floating fifty feet in the air trying hard not to piss himself.

"Don't interrupt me, worm! Since your monarch has ruined his chance at a parley, you should either run after this battle or hope you die. Don't think we won't purge the unloyal nobles like yourself who sell your countries secrets to the Empire."

Marquis Boullope can't help but chuckle at Blumrush finally being exposed with no consequences for any in the noble faction. He isn't laughing for very long as he feels a glare and a lot of killing intent directed at him. It takes all he has not to release his bowels on the spot.

"What are you laughing at Marquis Boullope? You think we don't know you do the same thing for the Slaine Theocracy?"

The man turns pale white at the accusation wondering how in the world this little girl knew that.

"My father offers to protect part of your kingdom, which is actually his, but he generously let's you keep most of it. Because you can't protect them yourselves. You have a weak king and corrupt nobles who care for no one but themselves. He even saved your beloved Warrior Captain, and you disrespect him at every turn."

Aureole turns to the Emperor, points at him, and continues her lecture.

"And YOU! You send people to assault and plunder our home because you think you are smart. Then your guards threaten my MOTHER! If it wasn't for Leinas coming from your shit country, and my mother showing your guards they were pathetic insects. I would have leveled your palace months ago!"

Aureole glares back and forth at all of them. She isn't directing her killing intent at any one of them, but all of them. They can all feel it rooting them in place. It feels like the air is pushing down on them and holding them there.

"My parents have been too generous and now you have left us no choice. You think you are superior and don't have to answer to us diplomatically so we will teach you misbehaving children the error of your ways. You will see the power of Nazarick! This day will be remember for millennia as a warning to those who oppose us."

 ***[SILENT - TWIN MAGIC] TELEPORTATION CIRCLE***

As soon as Aureole finishes, she moves both her hand in front of her like she is cleaning the delegates off a canvas and they all disappear except Emperor Jircniv. Aureole stares him dead in the eye. "Enjoy the show." she snaps her fingers.

 ***[SILENT] FORCED TELEPORTATION***

Now that Aureole's rant is over and every one of them was out of her sight, she turns to her parents. She did go a little overboard but she hoped they didn't mind.

Thinking of the Emperor sending those workers to Nazarick got her blood boiling. Only thinking of Leinas and Arche kept her from burning the man on the spot.

When Aureole noticed that not only her parents, but everyone from Nazarick was staring at her with a look of awe on their faces. She started rocking back and forth on her heels while she fidgeted with her fingers thinking she went a little too far. That was until a huge grin broke out on Ainz face and he said.

"Shall we all kneel for Queen Aureole, ruler of the New World?"

It was meant to be a jest but everyone except Ainz, Taylar, and Albedo either didn't realize that or they felt compelled to do it from her speech.

They all knelt.

Ainz could tell Aureole was about to protest but he wouldn't let her. This would be another fantastic way to remind her she should rule Nazarick so he moved to her quickly and scooped her up in his arms.

It wasn't the right thing to do considering their location but he couldn't help himself. He couldn't stop himself from peppering kisses all over her cheeks, forehead, and nose either.

"You... are... so... perfect... my... daughter..."

Aureole giggled for a moment at his words and his kisses tickling her, but then she also remember something. Not only were they on a battlefield, but a lot of those from Nazarick were watching.

"Father! Stop! Put me down this instant! I'm not a little baby!"

Ainz sets her down when she starts protesting. Aureole is happy that he did, but the mischievous smile her father had after he set her on the ground, she didn't like one bit.

"As you command, Queen Aureole!"

Ainz puts his hand over his heart and gives her a bow. He was trying to mimic Demiurge as best he could. He knew she would dislike this teasing as well, but he honestly wanted to do it. That was simply spectacular, and exactly what Demiurge would do if he wasn't guarding Nazarick with Shalltear.

"Father!"

"Alright Ainz, leave the poor girl alone. You know our daughter isn't good at accepting praise especially when you give it to her like that."

Taylar thought the entire exchange was adorable. It was a good change of mood for a little bit. The mood on these plains was about to get brutal, dark, terrifying, and awe inducing.

"Let's get this over with."

Ainz said that more as a fact and nothing else. It did not bother him in the slightest that he was about to kill over a hundred thousand people himself. As Aureole said, misbehaving children needed to be taught a lesson and this seemed to be the only lesson they understood.

Ainz starts making his way back toward the camp with Albedo, Sebas, and Cocytus, but doesn't get more than half way back when he points at the crest of the hill. A tall, black throne appears from nowhere and he leads Albedo to her seat.

Aura and Mare are already there with the pillows for Albedo. He makes sure she is comfortable and has a good view then turns to her guards.

"Sebas, Cocytus, you know you orders. Nothing gets within three feet of her. I don't care if it is a fly, nothing!"

"As you command, Lord Ainz."

Both of the guardians give him a bow and he turns to Aura and Mare.

"You two will guard Albedo as well. If she deems it necessary, she may ask you to aid me against the Kingdom. That will only happen if she says so, do I make myself clear you two?"

Both of the Dark Elves bow their heads to him.

"Yes, Lord Ainz."

"Good. Now, my Queen." Ainz kisses Albedo. "I hope you enjoy the show."

"I'm sure I will, my love." Albedo smiles at him and gets comfortable.

Ainz makes his way back to where everyone else is still waiting. Everyone was in their full battle gear for this fight. The exception would be the gauntlets he added to Taylar's equipment.

As far as they could tell, no one who was level 100 could gain any experience in this world. Even Surshana was stuck at his level when he was transported here according to his notes.

Ainz couldn't imagine being stuck at level 60, and being limited to tier 7 or lower magic in this world. It would still be possible to take it over but he would need all of Nazarick for it and fighting the Dragon Lords and Elf King would be a nightmare.

Ainz and Taylar were already well past level 100 in terms of experience since you could bank experience in Yggdrasil to learn spells or use as an ingredient for certain spells such as Wish Upon A Star.

In Yggdrasil, even if you killed something that was level 1 when you were 100, you still got 1 experience point for it. None of them had gained any experience points since they came to this world so he had Taylar equip Avarice and Generosity.

Avarice and Generosity were a pair of gauntlets that were a World Item. When they were worn, the experience points the wearer would normally gain would instead be stored inside the gauntlets. It seemed the obvious choice to have Taylar wear them during the battle so the experience she got slaughtering soldiers wouldn't be wasted.

Ainz would probably kill more than her but he already had gauntlets as part of his armor. Taylar did not wear gauntlets so it made more sense for her to wear them even if she would get less kills. It would all even out in the end since the Empire's troops were so much higher level than the Kingdom's.

Ainz had already used some of the experience in the gauntlets to learn the Super-Tier Spell, Origin of Species, after Taylar informed him what it did. It would be very useful for Ainz to be able to use the spell also since Taylar and Rubedo both already knew it.

Taylar should have no problem replenishing the experience he burned to learn that spell as long as she took part in the battle. He honestly wished she would sit it out but she was a lot more protected than he was. She would be fighting with not only all the Pleiades, but Rubedo would be by her side to make sure no one got a lucky shot on her.

He finally made his way to the center and everyone looked at him expectantly. He wasn't sure if they wanted a speech or something but that wasn't going to happen. Ainz was just going to remind them what to do when he started his Super-Tier Spell.

"Remember everyone. We will finally know for certain if there is a player from Yggdrasil in the Kingdom or Empire's Army when I start casting my Super-Tier Spell. Make sure you are on alert for anything coming towards me when I do. If no one tries to interrupt me, I'll use a casting timer to activate my Super-Tier Spell. It should serve as the perfect distraction for the army to get into position while everyone is watching my spell go off. Is everyone ready?"

Ainz looks at everyone and they all nod their heads. Taylar makes her way to him and gives him one last kiss before facing towards the Empire's troops along with everyone else except Aureole. She would be with Ainz against the Kingdom and would be watching for a player from their side.

* * *

General Nimble and General Kasin were both very concerned with the battle that was about to happen. Both of them had knowledge of magic since they needed it for commanding troops, but neither could comprehend the magic the Princess was using at that parley, if it could be called that.

They were both aware of teleportation magic since Fluder Paradyne could use it, but neither had ever seen someone forcibly teleport someone from thousands of miles away. The Princess had even sent all of them back to where they came from when she was done scolding them.

Neither were completely sure she was actually casting spells. The magic circle that normally appeared when a spell was cast, never actually happened. She never said anything when casting either, she was just pointing with her fingers.

They only came to that conclusion because there was no other explanation. Neither wanted to contemplate what it would mean if the Princess could do that naturally.

They couldn't even fathom what tier of magic that would have to be, and that wasn't even the King or one of his Queens doing it, it was his daughter. The thought of how powerful the King must be made them tremble and contemplate retreating back to the Empire.

"Do you think we would be executed for retreating now?"

General Kasin could tell General Nimble tried to say that in jest. He failed completely and it was obvious the man wanted to know the answer to the question.

"Fleeing a battlefield before the battle begins would certainly be treason and grounds for execution..."

General Nimble just slumped his shoulders. He knew that was the answer but hoped General Kasin would have a different thought after what they just witnessed. Even the Emperor had seen their power, he thought maybe he would understand, but General Kasin apparently wasn't done.

"However..." Kasin looked at Nimble. "I believe his majesty might forgive us this time. He did witness their power first hand..."

General Kasin trailed off as he looked up in the sky above him. All thoughts of retreat were pushed away as he saw Fluder Paradyne appear in the sky just in front of his troops. The troops seem to have noticed as well and a collective cheer went up for the Triple Magic Caster of the Empire.

They all quieted down rather quickly when they noticed a bright light from the center of the battlefield. There were white and blue magic runes circling around the Exalted King of the Saiko Kingdom Ainz Ooal Gown.

Even Fluder slowly descended to the ground in front of them, completely transfixed by the magic runes spinning rapidly around Ainz Ooal Gown. None of them could see, since his back was too them, but Fluder Paradyne was crying.

Fluder was awe struck at witnessing such powerful magic for a second time, he couldn't do anything but stare and cry. General Nimble remembered what those runes did last time he saw them.

His only solace was in the fact that Ainz Ooal Gown was facing toward the Kingdom's army and not his. He still wasn't going to take any chances when he started to give the order to retreat.

"Sound the ret..."

Nimble never got to finish as the runes shattered, and Ainz Ooal Gown's voice could be heard all over the battlefield.

* * *

The war tent of King Ramposa III was much more crowded than it should be at the moment. Not only was the King sent back by Princess Aureole, but so was everyone else who was out there with them. All the men he sent to parley were in the tent, and they were still on their horses.

They had no idea how the Princess had sent them all away with a simple swipe of her hand. Gazef had told them of how powerful Ainz Ooal Gown was but none knew that his daughter, and most likely his Queens, was just as powerful.

It made them all doubt that this war would end well for the Re-Estize Kingdom. They hadn't even had time to fully process that Marquis Blumrush was a spy for the Empire and Marquis Boullope was a spy for the Slaine Theocracy.

Marquis Raeven knew all about Marquis Blumrush but didn't want to out him and shift the balance of power too much to the Noble Faction. The news about Marquis Boullope was a surprise.

He knew the man was ambitious, but didn't think he'd stoop to the level of working with the Slaine Theocracy. Then again, the Princess could have made it all up so they would fight amongst themselves.

"What are we all doing standing around like idiots in this tent for! Let's attack before they can muster their forces!"

Marquis Boullope still seemed intent on attacking Ainz Ooal Gown for some reason.

"You still want to attack after what just happened?"

Gazef was finding it harder and harder to control his tongue around these ridiculous nobles. It seemed the man just wanted to get everyone killed.

"Of course you wouldn't want to attack your friend, or is it ally?"

The implication was apparent to all. It was kind of ironic coming from someone who was just ousted as a spy for the Slaine Theocracy, but it was done by an enemy so could they really trust it?

"Yes, their majesties saved my life, and I owe them for that. They also saved the lives of my men and countless villagers as well. They saved them from troops from the Slaine Theocracy. I wonder how they knew where to attack to draw me out, Marquis?"

"Do you have something to say to me commoner?!"

Marquis Boullope did not look at all pleased with Gazef's tone or question. He also didn't deny the obvious question directed at him.

"It's a bit ironic you were adamant I did not take anything besides my backup gear only for me to run into a trap by the Slaine Theocracy."

"Watch you mouth commoner or I'll cut out your tongue!"

"Now, now, gentlemen..." Marquis Raeven steps in. "Let's just calm down. This is exactly what they want us to do. Let's all ju..."

"His brain..." Marquis Boullope points to Gazef. "can't process such obvious things! If you are all to cowardly to do what needs to be done, I'll do it myself!"

Marquis Boullope didn't wait for anyone to say anything, he just kicked his horse in the rear and sprinted out the tent. He nearly ran over the two guards standing just outside the entrance as he sped past. Gazef went to follow but felt a hand on his arm.

"Let him go..." It was Marquis Raeven. "there is no stopping him, and I suspect what the Princess said is true. Let him sacrifice himself, we need to order a ret..."

Marquis Raeven stopped mid-sentence when he saw the runes light up around Ainz. The sight was mesmerizing. He had no idea how long he stared but he wasn't snapped out of his daze until he heard the stomping of hooves and a voice calling out to him.

"Marquis Raeven..." he looked up to see his personal security force of ex-adventurers there on their horses. "something terrible is about to happen. We must flee at once, sir!"

Marquis Raeven was about to agree wholeheartedly but before he could get the words out, the rune shattered, and he knew it was too late to run.

* * *

Ainz activated his Super-Tier Spell and scanned the Kingdom's Army with Aureole. Taylar did the same with Rubedo and the Pleiades on the Empire's side. They scanned for almost a full minute before Ainz decided there were no players on either side.

He had a pretty good idea this was already the case, but it was good to always be sure of your conclusions. Now, there was no reason for him to wait any longer.

It was time to see what this Super-Tier Spell did in this world. He was shaking with excitement wondering what he would summon.

"It seems there are no other players." Ainz looks at the hourglass in his hand. "Let the Festival of Destruction begin."

Ainz crushes the hourglass and the runes shatter. He holds his arms out towards the Kingdom's Army and everyone hears.

"I offer these tributes to the Shadow of Death. Grant me a minion worthy of their sacrifice!"

 ***NECROMANTIC SINGULARITY***

The Empire's soldiers see it before they hear it, and the Kingdom's soldiers hear it before they see it. Those from Nazarick already know where to look to observe the effects of the spell since there was no need to worry about another player now.

In the sky above the central column of the Kingdom's Army, a thirty-foot diameter ring of crimson lightning crackled above. The crimson lightning seemed to be covered in a black aura that made it look even more sinister.

To add to the terror-inducing sight, two pitch-black skeletal hands reached out of the portal and grabbed either side of it. The bones were so black, it was hard to say they were solid, but that was the best way to describe it.

In an instant, the hands darted away from each other and the portal expanded to encompass the entirety of the center column. A black fog began to seep out of the portal down towards the staring soldiers.

When the fog reached halfway to the ground, all the soldiers in the center column began to feel something drawing their very being up toward the portal. None could move and it felt as though they were struggling just to keep their feet on the ground.

A white light began to ooze out of every soldier's mouth and eyes. It was drawn straight up toward the portal and awaiting fog. When the light made contact with the black fog, the black fog expanded and the white light slowly faded as though it was feeding the sinister fog.

Not only did the fog expand downward toward the troops, but it also got thicker. All over the battlefield, a series of thuds could be heard as the soldiers in the center column started dropping over one by one. Anyone close enough could see the blank white eyes and shriveled up corpses left behind once the fog had consumed their life force.

Once the last of the thuds could be heard, the whole length of the center column was shrouded in a black mist so dense you could not see a single speck of light in it. The crackling of the lightning grew louder and everyone felt something pulling them towards the mist.

The portal slowly began to close as the black skeletal hands slowly retracted its grasp on the edges of the portal. As the portal closed, the mist retreated toward the center of the portal, and the center column was slowly revealed. Body after body was revealed to all, and it looked like a dug up graveyard from a battle fought long ago.

No one would believe someone if they said these men died mere moments ago from the state of their bodies. It was hard to even call them men anymore their bodies were in such bad shape.

Every soldier in the Empire and Kingdom's Armies watched the scene transfixed in both horror and awe. When the portal had finally closed, that is when the true horror started.

The fog had condensed itself down into a creature. It was nearly impossible to tell what kind of creature it was for it did not have many defining characteristics. It seemed to be wearing a cloak that covered most of its appearance.

The only discernible parts were its black skeletal hands, scythe made of pure darkness, and glowing red eyes, at least that is where its eyes would be if that was indeed a hooded cloak it was wearing.

It stood over fifty feet tall and gave off an aura so terrifying over half of each army had already lost control of their bladders inside their armor. A black shroud seemed to encase its entire body and weapon and the only reason no one fled was because they were too damn terrified to do anything.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha..." Ainz laughter can be heard. "Splendid! Never did I think I would be able to summon that! HAHAHAHA!"

Taylar come up behind Ainz and takes a closer look at what he managed to summon, once she realizes what it was, she couldn't help but kiss him on the cheek and start to ask.

"Holy shit... is that?..."

"Yes! I've heard of people getting two generals, and even four lieutenants, but never this!"

"What is that Lord Ainz?"

It would be hard to say who asked that question. It came from every direction and by so many voices it was hard to tell them apart.

"The Shadow of Death did not send one of his minions to aid us! No, no, no! He came himself to give us aid!"

Taylar jumped on his back and gave him another kiss before saying.

"The shadow of a World Enemy. Who would have thought that was possible? If it has the same abilities as its normal form, it is considered level 120!"

A collective gasp can be heard from behind Ainz and he hears someone clapping off to his right. He looks over and sees Albedo clapping at his display. It wasn't long before every being from Nazarick was doing the same.

Ainz scanned around as Taylar jumped down and saw his army was almost in position. No one had noticed the Gates opening behind each army to encase them in a semi-circle so the only place to flee was towards Ainz and those from Nazarick.

Now it was time for the final act. The last terrifying thing most of these men would ever witness before he wiped them from this world.

"Aureole, are you ready?"

"Yes, father."

As soon as Aureole replied, Ainz and Aureole vanished from the middle of the battlefield and appeared right next to the Shadow of Death. Ainz stared straight into the tent containing the King of the Re-Estize Kingdom and never broke eye contact with the man.

Ainz held both of his arms out at his side and concentrated. He started to burn his undead creation attempts per day into his hand in the form of a ball of solid black negative energy. The more attempts he burned, the larger the balls got.

Once he had expended all thirty-six of them, he took in the terrified looks of those in the tent from the Kingdom. He smirked a little at the King before he slammed his palms into the ground and yelled out.

 ***CREATE MID TIER UNDEAD ARMY***

Both balls of negative energy impacted the ground and immediately expanded along the ground. It encompassed several corpses around Ainz and soon black puddles were starting to stand from the ground. After just a few moments, there were now fifty new Death Knights surrounding Ainz, Aureole, and the Shadow of Death.

Ainz could not help the proud look on his face. If he used his undead creation abilities like this, he could make his army even bigger much faster. This was almost twenty more Death Knights than he could normally create in a day if he did it individually.

He might have to come back tomorrow and try low tier and upper tier undead army creation. The number of Elder Liches he could create would probably be four or five times the amount of Death Knights he could create.

Even if he only got ten Soul Eaters or Winterwights out of doing it for the upper-tier it would be worth it. Once he knew the number of maximum created, he could just get that exact number from the freezer every day and have his undead creation over within mere moments instead of it taking an hour or so.

Ainz looked and saw the last of his troops had already made it through and the Gates were closed. It seemed the battlefield was still silent as he snapped his fingers. It seemed to snap some out of it, but that wasn't the purpose of it. It was to tell Taylar and Rubedo it was time for their end.

Taylar and Rubedo had both already been waiting for this sign so they went into action quickly. They both spun toward the Empire's Army and saw their army in position. Both of their right arms went up in the sky as white magic runes encircled them.

This Super-Tier Spell, however, did not need a casting timer to quicken its casting time. It was one of the few Super-Tier Spells that had an instantaneous cast time. As fast as the runes had appeared, they shattered and Taylar and Rubedo let off their spells.

 ***HELLBALL***

A one hundred and twenty-foot wide ball of swirling elements appeared above both of their hands. The fire, cold, acid, and force elements swirled in unison making the ball a mixture of red, blue, green, and purple. Electricity rings circled the ball and the entire ball seemed to vibrate at an unnatural speed.

They both bring their hands forward to throw the ball towards their targets. The ball of energy moves so quickly, it looks as if it is teleporting short distances. Their targets are the flanks of the Imperial infantry knowing that the ball will explode into a much larger area on impact.

When the ball finally reaches its destination, it expands to three times its size and encompasses the entirety of the cavalry on each flank as intended. It also serves to destroy as much of the Infantry on either flank as it can as well.

It seemed as though it was successful as the screams of men being burned, frozen, dissolved, shocked, vibrated, and torn apart can be heard across the battlefield. True fear finally took hold of all the troops of each army and both sides general's started to order a retreat.

"You deal with the others. The Emperor sent me to deal with Ainz Ooal Gown."

Fluder tried to give some semblance of an order but everyone ignored everything he said. It was either that or they truly didn't hear him. He could understand that even he was terrified and the Supreme God of Magic who just cast that spell was his master.

Once the soldiers turned to flee from the nightmare that was taking place on this battlefield, they truly realized how fucked they were. The moment they turned around, they saw they were surrounded by an army of Death Knights and Angels.

There had to be thousands of Death Knights and just as many Angels. The majority of the Angels had black wings, but about a quarter of them had white wings. They were either wielding a sword, a staff, or a bow and were lined up in a perfect semi-circle formation.

It made it so the only place to go was forward. Either forward through this legendary army or forward through the beings that just slaughtered over a hundred thousand people in an instant.

Almost every single man turned back toward the center of the battlefield, and quickly wished they hadn't. The Empire's troops saw eight people rushing them and none of them looked scared to be attacking an army of sixty thousand, well, less than that now.

The six women dressed as maids seemed to not only dance around the battlefield in perfect sync but also never leave one of their own open to any kind of surprise attack. The ease at which they sliced their way through the Imperial troops was unnerving to everyone.

These were not mere conscripted farmers and laborers as most of the Kingdom's Army was. These were professional and trained soldiers whose only job was being a soldier. No one should be able to walk through them severing limbs and heads as if it was a game to them.

To Generals Nimble and Kasin, a game is exactly what this seemed to be to them. They could both hear them counting every time they took out one of their soldiers as if they were keeping score.

They both knew what needed to be done when they saw one of the Queens approaching their position as she laid waste to anyone who was foolish enough to get near her. Their only chance was to take her out and it would still mean almost nothing when Ainz Ooal Gown came for them. It would still be a win and show they could be killed so they had no other choice.

It looked to Generals Nimble and Kasin that Exalted Queen Taylar had heard their thoughts for she was wading through a path of death directly toward them. The blonde beauty at her side seemed to just be moving with her and only killing those who might get the drop on her Queen.

Faster than either thought possible, the Queen and her blonde bodyguard were only a few feet from them. Nimble and Kasin both raised their weapons to attack but slumped over on their horses before they could even bring their weapons down to attack.

Taylar and Rubedo had quickly moved behind both of the Generals and knocked them out. Few were going to survive compared to how many came, but Nimble and Kasin were not going to be among the dead.

Both were capable advisers and strategists, they would survive and keep their positions for the same reason the Emperor was. There was no one capable of taking their places right now.

Ainz watched for a moment as the Imperial Army was being torn to shreds by the Pleiades, Taylar, Rubedo, and some of his army. He knew they would not be at it for much longer. They planned on sparing ten thousand of the troops and both generals so the Empire wasn't completely defenseless.

They did not want to spread their army out over three countries just yet. It wasn't nearly big enough to protect E-Rantel, the Kingdom, and the Empire at once. In time, it would be more than adequate but now was not that time. Now was the time for Ainz to continue his lesson to the Re-Estize Kingdom.

He pointed toward the right flank where he could see Marquis Boullope and his men charging toward him. The man had obviously learned nothing and Ainz would gladly hasten his demise. He did not need to give any orders verbally. His creations and summons knew his will before he could say anything.

All fifty Death Knights and the Shadow of Death advanced on the coming army. He couldn't wait to see what the Shadow of Death's attack was like. He was hoping it was just like his World Enemy counterpart. It would make his success at summoning this creature even more joyous if that was the case.

The enormous Shadow of Death moved quickly but his large footsteps didn't make a sound. Ainz watched in anticipation as the Shadow of Death closed in quickly. It swung its massive scythe in a wide arc and connected with fifty horses and humans with the one blow.

As the scythe tasted the flesh of its victims, Ainz could see them instantly turn to dust in front of his eyes. It seemed this Shadow at least drained all their life force from a touch just as its World Enemy counterpart did.

Ainz sent it a mental command to see if anything else was the same. He was not disappointed as the Shadow held out its outstretched palm and spoke in a language only a handful of residents of Nazarick understood.

 ***SMIVAS LUQMZLULQ*** (Shadow Lightning)

A pure black bolt of lightning shot from the palm of its hand and the pure negative energy sucked the life force right out of every soldier it touched. Hundreds died in an instant and the only thing left of them were ashes being scattered by the winds. Marquis Boullope was still alive per Ainz instructions and he now turned his sights towards the traitorous coward.

Ainz spread his wings, kicked off the ground for added acceleration, and flew as fast as he could toward the Marquis. He moved so quickly, the Marquis didn't even realize he was coming until Ainz hand was wrapped around his throat. He was being lifted into the air as Ainz changed directions and took the Marquis up into the sky.

Ainz held him at arm's length when he stopped to hover in the sky. He could barely look at this piece of filth who would sell his countries secrets to a nation like the Slaine Theocracy all for a little more power. He felt no pity for what he was about to do, he just hoped the Marquis didn't die quickly.

"They say the greater the noble, the harder they fall. Let's see how you fall Marquis."

Ainz released his grip on the Marquis' throat the moment he finished and the man started plummeting toward the ground. Ainz didn't move, he simply watched as the Marquis fell toward his death. Ainz didn't turn away until he heard the splat and watched a number of fluids begin to form a puddle around the Marquis' flattened body.

Ainz army had done little to the Re-Estize Kingdom than just block their escape. They did not need to try and kill anything because most were still frozen in place out of sheer terror. Ainz had given them the mental command to open a path for them to flee back towards their capital, but none had taken the chance yet.

He figured he might as well get some fuel for his scythe so he dove straight into the middle of the army. He impacted the ground so hard, a crater formed and everyone within twenty feet of him fell prone on the ground.

Ainz took this opportunity to whirlwind attack with his scythe and claimed the existence of twenty men in a second. Their remains were blown away in the wind as Ainz dashed to the next group of condemned souls.

Ainz felt magic approaching from behind him but didn't bother turning around. He could feel Aureole still there and she would handle anything that came that way whether it was a weapon or magic.

 ***FIREBALL***

Fluder fires a Fireball at the back of Ainz Ooal Gown. He did not wish to attack his master, but he was told to listen to Emperor Jircniv as though he still served him so that is what he was doing. Fluder knew he had no chance of actually harming his master, but he had to make it look as though he was trying.

He was also intrigued to meet Princess Aureole. He had never stepped foot in Nazarick and had only met the three monarchs and Narberal Gamma. He witnessed all the forced teleportations and did not miss her cast that tier 10 teleportation spell he didn't even know existed.

He was truly in awe of the daughter of the God and Goddess of Magic. He hoped she would speak with him about magic one day. She seemed to possess a lot of spells he had no clue about. The one she just used on his Fireball was a prime example of that.

 ***MAGIC REFLECTION***

Fluder had to dodge to the side while floating in the air as his spell was directed right back at him. He had never seen that spell and judging from the magic power she used. It was only a tier 4 or 5 spell. He had to see what it could reflect and this would make it seem like he was going all out for Emperor Jircniv.

"Interesting, your majesty. I wonder what tier of magic that handy shield of yours can reflect."

 ***GRAND FIREBALL***

Fluder fires off a tier 4 spell instead of a tier 3, but it doesn't seem to matter. He needs to dodge to the side once more to avoid his own spell as Aureole reflects it right back at him.

 ***MAGIC REFLECTION***

 ***BALL LIGHTNING***

 ***MAGIC REFLECTION***

Fluder dodges again and is now convinced it is a tier 5 spell, but he is still impressed. He didn't think it was possible to reflect his tier 5 attack spell with a tier 5 defensive spell. You normally needed a spell one tier higher for it to work like that.

"Impressive your majesty. I should have known you would have magic that could reflect the same tier, but... since I know that is tier 5. What can you do against a tier 6 attack spell?"

 ***DISINTEGRATION***

Fluder watches in anticipation as the pale green beam shoots towards Aureole. He knows she can't use that same spell and can't wait to see what spell she does use. The smirk Aureole sends him as she holds up her hand unnerves him a bit.

Aureole was contemplating truly fucking with Fluder Paradyne. It was true you couldn't reflect a tier 6 spell with a tier 5, but that didn't mean she couldn't heighten that tier 5 spell to a tier 6.

She decided to show Fluder something new since he was following orders so well. She knew the Emperor was still watching, and he had to appear on their side still. She could sense Fluder's scrying magic still in the area so it meant he cast it on an object.

She could also sense the Thousand Mile Astrologer who they were letting watch this time. They were letting her see the entire battlefield except for Albedo. The Thousand Mile Astrologer would be dealt with soon enough. There was no need to think about her yet.

 ***SPELL ABSORPTION***

The pale green beam was absorbed right into her palm and her smirk turned into a wide grin as she took in Fluder's flabbergasted expression. The old man could hardly believe his eyes.

"W-What did you d-do?"

"I absorbed your spell. I can either consume the MP you used and add it to my own or..."

Aureole points her finger right at Fluder, a pale green beam shoots out of her fingertip and heads straight for Fluder. The old man is in such a daze, he barely avoids the beam. Most of his left sleeve and the part of his robe on that side that covers his ribs is disintegrated.

"Not a bad reaction time, old man. It is too bad you can't cast magic higher than tier 6. Do you have anything else to try or would you prefer to die now?"

Of course, Aureole had no intention of actually killing Fluder. He was her father's lackey after all but she had to keep the show going if the Emperor could hear as well as see. Fluder seemed to think the Princess was not jesting from the look on his wrinkled face.

"I fear I must disappoint you, your majesty."

"Oh? And how are you going to do that?"

"My Emperor will wish I survive so I must make my exit. Sorry to disappoint you, your majesty."

"I do hope you reach your intended destination, Triple Magic Caster, Fluder Paradyne."

Fluder was about to leave when Aureole said that and took another moment to look at the Princess of Nazarick. The smirk on her lips made him realize there was something more to her words than just letting him leave. He didn't have time to figure it out though and he needed to leave.

 ***TELEPORTATION***

Just as Fluder thought, the world around him changed, but not in the way he imagined. His teleportation was supposed to put him back in the palace at Emperor Jircniv's side to inform him of his failed attempt to neutralize Ainz Ooal Gown.

Instead, it seemed as though the world had only shifted a bit. Fluder could still hear the screams of men as they were being torn through like paper, and his eyes landed on the being directly in front of him.

He was floating just a few feet from Princess Aureole. The amusement in her eye was plain for Fluder to see, and he had no idea how in the world he ended up only teleporting a few hundred feet instead of reappearing at the Emperor's side.

"Did you think it would be that easy, Fluder? I specialize in teleportation magic. I know teleportation spells that only exist because I can cast them. Did you truly think you could just disappear from my presence with a tier 5 spell after your tier 6 attack spell was treated as nothing to me?"

Aureole had a dangerous glint in her eye, but it also held something else. Was it pity? No, perhaps it was guilt? No, it wasn't that either. Fluder finally figured out it was regret, but by then it was too late for him to do anything as Aureole said.

 ***PARALYSIS***

Fluder's entire body went stiff as a board, and he could move nothing except his eyes. He could not see much other than Aureole, but he didn't like the look in her eyes. He knew he was about to experience something that would awe him and hurt like hell.

"It seems you are no different than any other human, Fluder Paradyne, so you must be taught a lesson. You will take our last terms back to your Emperor, and this will be his final chance at surrender or we will march on the Baharuth Empire and not stop until it is completely ours."

Fluder could do nothing but stare at the Princess of Nazarick with wide eyes.

"He will accept our terms or he will perish with the rest of those who stand against us. The Baharuth Empire will become our vassals. Jircniv may keep his palace and wealth, at least what we don't take in compensation for his foolishness, but he will no longer be Emperor Jircniv. He will accept the title of Governor if he wishes to keep his head attached to his body."

Aureole lays out the basic terms for Fluder to relay to Emperor Jircniv. Those are the ones that really matter, the others can be worked out when he accepts. No need to waste too much breath if they were just going to have to march through the Empire and kill the Emperor anyway.

"I do hope you can remember that Fluder. It may be hard though once you have received your lesson."

"W-W-What l-l-lesson?"

Fluder has no idea how he managed to get out those words. It felt like he had just run up a mountain with the amount of energy he expended to ask that question. He was pretty sure his fear had somehow overridden the spell for a brief moment.

"The only lesson humans seem to understand. Pain."

 ***WRACK***

Every nerve in Fluder's body shot off simultaneously as he experienced a pain unlike any he thought possible. It felt as though someone had set his skin on fire and someone was methodically punching him all over his body. The tears came quickly and flowed freely as he felt like he was being set on fire from the inside.

"Don't worry, Fluder. This tier 9 spell will not kill you. Although you might wish for death soon, this spell does nonlethal damage over time until you pass out from the pain. Do try to remember what you need to tell your Emperor. Now, you may go."

 ***FORCED TELEPORTATION***

Aureole watched as Fluder disappeared. She knew he would appear right next to the Emperor so he too could learn a lesson. Aureole would have preferred to cast that spell on the Emperor. Fluder was her father's loyal subject, but appearances needed to be kept up so she couldn't feel regret for too long at what she just did to Fluder.

She glanced over her shoulder and saw her father standing there talking with two citizens of the Kingdom she knew well from her time gathering Intel for them. Apparently, Mother Albedo had seen her taking on Fluder and sent Aura and Mare to guard her father as the two Dark Elves were standing just behind Ainz. She made her way toward them, intrigued at what their conversation was about.

Ainz felt Aureole stay behind as the magic he sensed neared and knew she would be dealing with Fluder. He took the opportunity to truly unleash himself on the Re-Estize Army and began wading through men as if they were a nuisance.

Each swing of his scythe saw five or more men turned to ash and feed his weapon. Even though they were low-level, he was killing so many men that his scythe was filling up on souls rather quickly.

Ainz had only got to kill a few hundred men when he sensed Aura and Mare take up his flanks. Albedo no doubt saw Aureole stay behind and sent them to watch his back.

He certainly didn't need them to against such enemies, but there was no persuading his Queens when it came to his safety. They truly believed him to be completely reckless.

"Don't kill anything unless you absolutely have to." Ainz says back towards the two Dark Elves. "My weapon needs fuel so save them for me."

"Yes, Lord Ainz!"

Both the Dark Elves acknowledged his orders and simply followed him around the battlefield. Ainz was glad they listened and his scythe tasted the souls of thousands before he came across two people he knew well.

Well, he knew one well from his interactions with him over the last couple of months. The other one, he knew from reports he read. This was the infamous puppy of Princess Renner. He remembers briefly seeing him when they had the incident in the Kingdom.

He was still puzzled as to why the Princess favored this boy so much. If there was one word to describe Climb, it was average. Average looks, average strength, average skill, everything about him was just... average.

Ainz may not have any interest in the Princess but she was certainly good looking. She couldn't match the beauty of those from Nazarick, but in his estimation, only Holy Queen Calca and Lakyus would be in her league from this world.

The Queen of the Draconic Kingdom would probably be in there too if she didn't always appear as a little girl to appease some perverted, lolicon adventurer who seemed to be her best defense. She was rather attractive in her older form.

Trying to figure out what the Princess saw in this puppy would be like putting together a thousand-piece puzzle while missing a hundred pieces. There was no reason to dwell on it though, it was time to talk to the Warrior Captain Gazef Stronoff.

"It is good to see you again Warrior Captain. Unfortunately, it is under these circumstances, but they couldn't be helped. Your King is too weak and unwise to simply submit to my generous request."

"Master Gown, I could sa-"

"That is EXALTED KING Ainz Ooal Gown, you filthy human!"

It seemed Aura took exception to the Warrior Captain calling his lord, master.

"It is alright Aura. We can forgive the Warrior Captain his slip up. We are in the middle of a battle so formality might be forgotten for a brief time."

"I apologize, your majesty."

"So Warrior Captain, why have you sought me out on this battlefield and not fled with your King to safety?"

"My King is not fleeing, I am her-"

"We have a fairly good relationship Warrior Captain. Let's not taint it by lying. Do you think that the path of escape opened in our army because they lost discipline? Our Army answers to my will, I opened that path for your King to flee so he may survive to accept my new terms."

Ainz was going to continue and tell Gazef his terms, but the Warrior Captain jumped in.

"I challenge you to a duel, Exalted King Ainz Ooal Gown."

Ainz looks at the Warrior Captain, then to his Dark Elf subordinates, then to Aureole, and finally back at Gazef. The man seemed genuine in his challenge. Ainz could only do one thing. Laugh, hard and loud.

"HAHAHAHAHA... Surely you jest Warrior Captain?"

"It is no jest, your majesty. I see the enemy King in front of me. I know I owe you and your Queens for saving my life, but I must do my duty to my King and country."

"Is it your duty to die for a weak and pathetic King?"

"It is my duty to fight the enemies of my King and country. I do not plan to die, your majesty."

"Lord Ainz, please allow me to dispose of this annoying insect."

It seemed Aura was eager to duel the Warrior Captain, but Ainz really had no interest in anyone dueling him. He did like the Warrior Captain. He was one of the few good men in the Kingdom and it would be a shame for him to die.

Ainz didn't want to fight him though for a much more basic reason. It was no fun to duel if you couldn't lose. There would be no point, and Gazef had no weapon that could hurt Ainz.

"I admire your courage Warrior Captain, but dueling me would be pointless. You may not plan on losing, but it isn't even possible for you to win. How would that be any fun or fair?"

"I wield the treasures of the Re-Estize Kingdom." Gazef makes a point to draw Razor Edge and point it at Ainz. "Defeat of any foe is possible with their power behind me."

This time it wasn't Ainz who laughed, it was everyone present from Nazarick. Aura, Mare, Aureole, and Ainz all chuckled at the Warrior Captains' statement. Treasures of the Re-Estize Kingdom to him, but to those from Nazarick...

"What you consider a national treasure, we see as trash items. It is true that your sword may possibly be able to harm one of my subordinates, but you stand no chance against my armor. I spent years crafting and enchanting this armor and your "national treasure" could never hope to penetrate it. You'll actually just end up dying while I stand here and watch you kill yourself if you attack me."

The amusement in his tone was gone by the end and it was intentional. He wanted to tell the Warrior Captain exactly what would happen if he decided not to stand down and run back to his King.

"Razor Edge is capable of cutting through anything. I think I will take my chances unless you are afraid to dual me, your majesty."

That was the wrong thing to say, and not just because Ainz was no longer joking from the look on his face. Both Dark Elves and the girl Gazef knew to be Princess Aureole let off so much killing intent toward him that Climb fell to his knees and Gazef was close to being forced into the same position. When Ainz voice cut through the air, the oppressive force ceased in an instant.

"Aureole, Aura, Mare, that is enough." Ainz glances at the three until their killing intent disappears and he turns back to Gazef. " I do like you Warrior Captain, and you seem to think that because I do, I won't kill you. I gave you an out because I respect you, but you have tried my patience. You want a duel? I accept."

Everyone takes a step back from the two combatants as they both get into position. Ainz decided to stay in place and let the Warrior Captain set the distance. He wasn't surprised when the man only went about ten feet away.

At least he was somewhat smart, you certainly shouldn't give a magic caster too much space in a duel. Not that Ainz was your typical magic caster. How far away the Warrior Captain was would not change the outcome of this duel.

"Are you ready Warrior Captain?"

"I am, your majesty, but it seems you are not."

Gazef points out that he isn't in a combat stance. He is just standing there, leaning on his scythe looking bored. Not the position you should be in when about to duel someone.

"I am. You..." he points toward Climb. "ring a bell or something. That will signal the start of the duel."

Climb is shaking in pure terror as he reaches into his pouch and pulls out the three bells Gagaran gave to him. He was surprised he didn't accidentally chime one of the bells early he was shaking so badly.

Climb looked at Gazef and he nodded he was ready. Climb looked at Ainz and just got a bored expression directed back to him. He took that to mean they were ready and he shook his arm.

Ding. Ding. Ding.

Gazef drops low when he hears the bells chime over the battlefield and begins to activate some of his martial arts. Ainz still looks on bored with the display.

 ***FOCUS BATTLE AURA* *FULL THROTTLE***

Gazef springs forward faster than Climb can see, everyone else can see him moving perfectly fine. Ainz still hasn't changed his posture when Gazef brings his weapons down on him.

Razor Edge is about to make contact with Ainz's armor when one of the twisted spikes shoots toward his sword and deflects it away. Two other spikes pierce right through Gazef's armor as if it was paper.

The wounds are deep and Gazef begins bleeding immediately. He also feels his body getting weaker by the second. He could tell when he jumped back to get some space, it had taken a lot of energy just to jump backward.

Ainz was still staring at him, a very bored expression on his face. Gazef began to realize that he was not jesting when he said this would be no fun for him, but Gazef had made his bed already. He could do nothing but press on.

 ***SENSE WEAKNESS* *POSSIBILITY SENSE***

After Gazef used his martial arts, his eyes went wide. According to his martial arts, Ainz Ooal Gown had no weaknesses, and he had a zero percent chance of defeating him. He did the only thing he could.

 ***BODY STRENGTHENING* *FLOW ACCELERATION* *PACE OF WIND***

Gazef sprung forward again even faster and brought his weapon down to the other side of Ainz. The same thing happened again. One of his spikes deflected Gazef's attack and this time, three spikes pierced his armor.

Gazef felt very weak after that round as he jumped back. He was struggling to even stand after wasting the energy to jump back. He was starting to bleed pretty badly as well from the five wounds he received.

He looked himself over and realized that his wounds were starting to fester already. They were only seconds old and it looks like they were spreading all over his body already. He watched in awe as he saw his wounds stop festering, and he heard an angelic voice ring over the battlefield much closer than he was expecting.

 ***GREATER RESTORATION***

Gazef looks up to see Exalted Queen Taylar Ooal Gown standing off to the side near her daughter and the Dark Elves. He knew he saw her fighting the Empire's troops and when he looks past her, he realizes why she is here.

The Imperial Army, or what is left of it, is retreating as fast as they possibly can. He sees the same gap Ainz Ooal Gown left for his King in his army fighting the Empire. Gazef is glad he at least knew his King would survive even if he made the wrong decision in dueling Ainz Ooal Gown.

"You must see now it is pointless Warrior Captain. I will not heal your plague again if you are foolish enough to attack my husband. Run back to your King and take our terms if you wish to live."

Taylar's voice was as clear to Gazef as if she was standing next to him, but knowing that his King was safe was good enough for him to go out as the Warrior Captain he was. He did not answer the Queen, he simply got back in his stance, and activated every martial art his body could handle.

 ***MENTAL ENHANCEMENT* *BODY STRENGTHENING* *FOCUS BATTLE AURA* *FULL THROTTLE***

Gazef dashes towards Ainz Ooal Gown once more, but his martial arts were not finished yet. When he closed half the distance, he activated his most powerful martial arts attack.

 ***SIX FOLD SLASH-***

 ***[SILENT] TIME STOP***

Ainz waves his hand and time stands still. He casually starts strolling towards the Warrior Captain. This was truly the most boring duel he had ever taken part in. He wasn't even paying attention to it. The conversation he was having with Aureole over message was much more interesting than anything the Warrior Captain could do to him.

Once he had relayed his message and Aureole had carried out her instructions though, he tried paying attention to the duel but got too bored. He appreciated the Warrior Captain's courage, but he should have listened to Taylar.

 ***TOUCH OF DEATH***

Ainz activates his special ability as he closes in on the Warrior Captain. Luckily, he could still touch Gazef with this activated and not use it until the Time Stop ended. He wrapped his hand around the Warrior Captain's throat and just a moment later, the Time Stop ended.

Everyone witnessed Ainz appeared right in front of Gazef holding him off the ground by his throat. Climb was speechless and wondered how this terrifying being had moved so quickly. Taylar, Aura, Mare, and Aureole all saw what Ainz did. None of them could be affected by Time Stop, even the Pleiades had countermeasures for such an attack.

It just showed once again how under-powered this world's "national treasures" were. He wouldn't equip a single piece of gear Gazef was wearing on any of the Pleiades. Even the Swords of Darkness and Leinas' new gear was just as powerful as the Warrior Captains, and they were given trash items for their gear.

 ***TOUCH OF DEATH***

Ainz activates his ability and Gazef goes limp in his hand. He was holding up this grown man in full armor off the ground as if he was a child. This more than anything showed the difference in the power between Nazarick and the countries of this world.

As Gazef stared into the eyes of Ainz Ooal Gown, he saw two emotions behind his eyes. Bordem and redemption. The first was obvious from the beginning, but the latter seemed to be directed at Gazef somehow. Ainz realized he truly did have a soft spot for this human. He would have wiped him from existence by now if he didn't.

"I told you I did not wish to kill you, and against my better judgment even after what you did. I'm going to give you another chance to live. I'm sure your King had once deserved your blind loyalty, but that time has past Gazef Stronoff. You may still serve your Kingdom proudly though if you make the right choices."

Ainz looked over at Taylar and saw her nod his head at his silent question so he continued.

"Tell your King that in one week, the gates of E-Rantel will be opened for us for its surrender. After we have established ourselves in E-Rantel, we will come to the capital of the Re-Estize Kingdom, accept your vassalization, and choose a new reagent. He will also compensate us for the time we had to waste on this pointless war. If he agrees to these terms, we will stand down and your country shall prosper. If he still will not submit... I will unleash my subordinates on your Kingdom until nothing stands in opposition to us. Now, you may go."

Ainz moves his arm to his side with Gazef still held by the throat. He was manhandling the Warrior Captain as if he weighed nothing. He quickly threw his arm forward arcing upward and released the Warrior Captain from his grip.

Gazef could do nothing but fly through the air, limp, as Ainz Ooal Gown tossed him away from him like a child. The Warrior Captain sailed through the air much farther than he ever thought a person could be thrown. He landed with a thud as his paralyzed body finally started to have its feeling return.

When he finally was able to stand, he looked around and saw Climb running toward him. He didn't realize how far he was thrown but judging from where he saw Ainz Ooal Gown standing, it must be about a half-mile.

When he truly got his barrings, he noticed hundreds of Death Knights, Fallen Angels, and Angels surrounding him but not attacking. He was standing right in the clear path Ainz had made for retreat. He only lingered long enough to glance at Ainz one more time and wait for Climb to catch up to him before he turned from the battlefield and made his way to where his King had retreated.

Ainz watched the Warrior Captain leaving the battlefield and a strange emotion took over. Worry. It may have seemed weak for him to let the Warrior Captain go after what he said. Hopefully, no one thought he made the wrong decision.

"What's wrong, my love?"

Taylar can see the emotions behind Ainz eye's as she makes her way to him. Both armies had already been routed and were retreating so there was no need to be very cautious. Taylar even saw Albedo making her way over toward them as well.

"Should I have killed him after what he said?"

Taylar took a minute to think about that. She noticed all those from Nazarick nodding their heads that they agreed he should have killed the man. She didn't share that sentiment.

"You did the right thing, Ainz. Gazef was blindly loyal to his King for what he did for Gazef. It is much like how those of Nazarick feel about us, but..." Taylar gets his attention on her. "If he tries anything again. You end him without hesitation. This is his second chance, he doesn't get a third."

Ainz just nods his head in agreement at Taylar's words.

"Aureole, how did our other operation go?"

"It was splendid father! You should have seen the look on her face when I whispered her real name before forcing all those memories into her mind." Aureole looks positively ecstatic. "She should be having nightmares of this day for the next couple decades at least!"

"Good job, Aureole. Hopefully, this will teach Lana Partouche and the Slaine Theocracy to stop spying on us. If not, well, I'll leave the next punishment up to you."

Ainz smiles at Aureole who beams back at him for the next opportunity. Aureole and Ainz both knew they would try again. They didn't tell the poor Thousand Mile Astrologer who they were when Aureole was messing with her. They just let her assume since she was watching the battlefield.

He turns to see Albedo and the rest of Nazarick making it to their group. Now that this was done with, it was time to return to Nazarick and prepare for the take over of E-Rantel. They also needed to make a pit stop in Carne to take care of some things. The next week would be busy.

* * *

So there is chapter 20... hope you enjoyed my version of the Battle of the Katze Plains... I planned on doing Carne and E-Rantel in this chapter but I'll end it here and we will pick that up in the next chapter... I got some things planned for Carne... E-Rantel will be similar to how it is in the LNs/anime... I'll obviously add my own moments like I always do and I hope you enjoy it when I post the next chapter! Until next time!

 **Super-Tier Spells** **:**

 **Necromantic Singularity:** Super-Tier attack/summoning spell. Opens a portal between the Prime Material Plane and the Plane of Shadows/Death releasing a life draining fog that feeds Death itself. All targets in the area must resist the effects or have their life force forcibly removed from their bodies. Caster is granted a special summon, the number and level of the summon depend on the amount of life force sacrificed to the Shadow of Death.

 **Peripety:** Super-Tier buff spell. any physical attack directed at the recipient of this spell (ranged, melee, or spell) is redirected back at its original attacker. Spell lasts for six hours or until one attack per caster level has been reflected back at its original attacker.

 **Verdigris Tsunami:** Super-Tier attack spell. Casting this spell creates a tsunami of grass, shrubs, and trees that overgrow the area like a tidal-wave. Anyone caught in the area of effect must resist or take, slashing, piercing, and bludgeoning damage from the quickly growing plants. Area effect reverts back to normal after 24 hours but damage to structures, people, etc remains


	21. Carne, E-Rantel, & A Day With Ainz

Disclaimer: I do not own anything (except my OC)

"Talking"

 _'Thinking'_

 _"Flashback"_

{Message}

(Telepathy)

 ***SPELL/ABILITY/MARTIAL ART***

 ***[METAMAGIC]***

 **A/N:** A number of my readers had comments/messages about my torture scene so I'm just going to address it in my A/N so I'm not writing the same reply twenty times... For all of you who asked me to write it, I hope you enjoyed it... I don't usually get that detailed into something like that but when so many readers ask for something I can easily deliver on, I will tend to do that most of the time... To everyone who said I shouldn't have put it in or put a warning up... I did put a warning up... right before the chapter begins (after the replies) I put a warning that there would be a torture scene when Lupus Regina circled back around to deal with Prince Barbro... If you simply would have read that, you wouldn't have had to read it and could have skipped it... That is what the warning was for if you skipped over the warning, that would be your fault, not mine... this story is rated M so shit like that will happen occasionally, but I will still put a warning when I do... I personally have no problem writing scenes like that... I have seen some terrible shit in my life and it has dulled my brain and emotions to such things... not only did I visit concentration camps when I was a teenager that still smelled so bad I threw up in my mouth the moment I walked in, I am also a combat veteran of the Iraq war... I have little to no empathy and shit like that doesn't bother me in the slightest... a lot of my readers asked for me to do it, so I did... Once again, I'll probably add scenes like that in the future but I will put up a warning like I did the last chapter when that happens... It will always be in the same location so look for it right above the start of the chapter when the actual story begins and the review replies are done... Ok rant over... review reply time!

 **rmarcano321:** Lupus Regina wasn't really alone in the LN in that part... it is true she was the only member of the Pleiades that was present, but she brought thirty summoned level 43 redcaps with her so she wasn't alone... I just left out the redcaps and added the Pleiades... it should be pretty obvious now that I am having the Pleiades kill just about everything since in my fanfic, anyone not level 100 can gain experience... so the Pleiades have handled just about every monster in my fanfic you can think of and just about all the humans as well

 **reyagusty:** Aureole accepted your pat... reluctantly lol... she doesn't accept praise well so I had to bribe her with Dragon Steak and Chocolate Ice Cream :-)

 **:** Ainz scythe feeds on souls and the more it consumes, the closer it comes to transforming to a new weapon... in my fanfic, it is the same weapon Zesshi has, but Ainz has upgraded it to the point of an almost god-level item because of everything he killed with it in Yggdrasil... Zesshi's is the same scythe but slightly different if you remember from earlier chapters... Ainz got his scythe from a Halloween event and started using it when he gained the class Grim Reaper...Zesshi's scythe is what Ainz's started as... eventually Ainz scythe will transform again and look different, and maybe do different things... you'll have to wait and see for that... the Shadow of Death is not a permanent, he goes back to the Plane of Shadows after Ainz is done killing enough people on the Katze Plains... I didn't forget about the sword/ring Gazef had, but they didn't specify what someone would gain from winning the duel, so Ainz didn't take anything for his victory... as far as release dates go... just add one month to whenever the last update was and that should be about when the next chapter comes out... as I said before, I work and have little time to write fanfic so it takes about that long for me to write a chapter... also I am writing three fanfics right now so trying to do content for all of them spreads me a little thin

 **lucarioDN:** Ainz's scythe does have more powers than just consuming souls but I haven't used any of them yet... no point yet, there has been nothing worthy to use them on... it consumes souls so it can transform (upgrade itself) eventually it will transform again... you'll just have to wait for that to happen to see what it will look like next

 **raven63827:** Glad you like my story and my characters... hopefully I keep you entertained until I am done with this fanfic

 **Splawheel:** see my A/N at the beginning for your response

 **Eltyr:** I'm a man too, and it made me winch a few times while I was writing that scene lol... it wasn't that bad though... I'm glad I didn't keep the whole scene I wrote... some of you might have thrown up if I left the original torture scene I wrote lmao

 **Buujack:** Yep... my new favorite line now! Sasuga Aureole-sama!

 **Vocah:** Me fading to black on the torture scene with the Captain of the Black Scripture is what made so many of my readers request I write a torture scene with Lupus Regina and Prince Barbro so it's ironic you used that as how I should have done the scene with Lupus Regina instead of including the whole torture scene... normally, that is exactly what I would have done, but as I said, a lot of my readers asked for it so I delivered

 **Chaoseater2010:** I know I have only mentioned it here and there, but Albedo and Shalltear's relationship is way better now than it is in the anime/LNs already... it will start to get even better as the story progresses so I hope you enjoy that... I'll probably write a lemon with Ainz and Shalltear since so many want one... well want her in the relationship but I won't add her to it... it should at least placate some people from asking for her to be in it even if the lemon won't actually happen in my main story... glad I could make your day with my new chapter... I hope you enjoy this one just as much even if it isn't as horror/awe-inducing as the last one was :-)

 **Guest:** The Shadow of Death is from no franchise... I made up that spell and creature for this fanfic... it may be a creature from something, but if it is, I have no idea what it is from... As far as I know, I created it... I suppose I did kind of steal the name of the spell from D&D, but the effects are completely different, I just liked the name and the name fit with what I wanted the spell to look like

 **OechsnerC:** Glad you enjoyed the last update for both this fanfic and The Discarded Hero... as I said for my other fanfic, I'm having trouble with content since I've only seen the anime... some people have sent me suggestions so I'll try to update that one as often as I can... My Overlord fanfic takes priority over all my other fanfics for now though so expect this one to be updated more frequently than Familiar of Zero or DanMachi

 **crot:** Neia is by far my favorite NW character, however, there is no chance in hell anyone from the NW will be added to the relationship with Ainz... when the homunculi maids are leaps and bounds more beautiful than the citizens of the NW, there is no way Ainz, or Taylar for that matter, would ever let a NW character into their relationship... I won't lie, I was contemplating on how to put either Lakyus or Calca into it, but in the end, it was just a terrible idea lol... if anything, I'll add the Pleaides members before anyone else... well, after Rubedo is added... you'll see that progress further along in this chapter since I've only hinted at it, I'm making it blatant in this chapter that it is and has been happening as the story is currently going on

 **DarkAeroSage:** It's all good you haven't had time to review. I understand that life happens, if it didn't, I would have much more time to write fanfiction lol. As I told everyone, I left a warning and I will do so in the future if something like that ends up in a chapter. The Emperor was warned similarly in the LN by Mare, but he had the benefit of coming to Nazarick and seeing he couldn't win. That did not happen this time. As in the LN, he would think he could outsmart/plan Ainz and Nazarick until he realized it was useless. The Katze Plains just took the place of Jircniv's trip to Nazarick. What Ainz, Taylar, Albedo, etc do in the Kingdom will be in a future chapter. Pretty sure it will be chapter 22 but I do get carried away when I get into some things so it might be 23 or even 24 depending on what I end up putting in the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it and I look forward to your review when you get a chance

 **Maheshvara10:** I'm glad my fanfic is your favorite Overlord one... I hope you enjoy where I take this fanfic in the future

 **Edgeking666:** Not sure if you have read volume 12 or 13 of the LN but Ainz tells the captives in the Holy Kingdom after he kills that child with a fireball that if he were weak, then he would be subject to the whims of those that were stronger to him just like those prisoners were and that is why he always gathers strength, so he never has to be left to the whims of the strong... Ainz is always trying to get stronger and make Nazarick stronger... that alone is enough for him to figure out how to break level cap even if he won't need it in the future

 **Isekai Cheater23:** Great name first of all lol... you will not see what happens in the Re-Estize Kingdom this chapter... that will be next chapter so you'll have to wait until then to find out what goes on with Gazef, King Ramposa, and everyone else from the Re-Estize Kingdom

 **Claymore47:** Climb did get a little more brave after meeting Sebas, but he was still a pushover/pussy even after that so he really didn't change much, he just got a little braver for his mistress... Climb is a complete insignifigant character in Overlord in my opinion so I have wasted no time on him... I know people like Climb (I have no idea why) but you will see almost none of him in my fanfic... I can't stand the puppy and the only reason I even mention him is because I love Princess Renner's character... happy holidays to you as well... they have been kicking my ass (I work for Amazon) that is why I haven't been able to write much and this chapter is posted way later than I wanted it to be... I hope you enjoy it, I rushed the ending of the chapter a bit since I was so far behind my usual release schedule

 **EchoCraft:** Yes I am continuing this story... Holiday season is very busy for me (I work for Amazon) and I've had little time to write between work and family... As I have said before, I already have the epilogue done for this story so I plan on continuing it until the end... As for your other questions, well, lol, can't really answer them or I'd be spoiling the rest of the story

Now that those are done... Next Chapter Time!

* * *

The clean up on the Katze Plains was well underway and almost completed. All of those from Nazarick had returned safe and sound and were all resting as they earned. Ainz was doing the exact same thing in the most relaxing place he could think of.

The Spa of Nazarick.

It wasn't as if Ainz was sore. He did use almost no teleportation or dimensional moves during the battle, and that had his muscles feeling it a bit. It took nothing to cut through those "soldiers" but it left him feeling it none the less.

Ainz knew from this experience that he needed to stop using teleportation so much and push his body physically more often. Mindlessly wading through humans to massacre shouldn't have him in a soaking tub even if it was barely necessary.

The peace and quiet was nice though. It wasn't often that Ainz found himself alone with absolutely no one around. Not only was he constantly giving orders to those of Nazarick and always being followed by at least one homunculi maid, but he was never far from Taylar or Albedo.

This is how Ainz found himself lounging in a soaker tub on the ninth floor, leaning back, reading a book. He was nearly done reading everything in the Library of Ashurbanipal. There were plenty of books to skip over though so it wasn't like he read every book in the library.

Books on arcane magic, experience tomes, and things of that nature meant nothing to Ainz. He knew all the spells he needed to, and he only had the capacity to learn Super-Tier Spells at this point. Even those would cost a decent amount of experience, and he had already learned one Super-Tier Spell, no need for another yet.

He didn't really see the need to learn any other if he was being honest. He only learned that specific one because of what it did in this world. His mind was full of possibilities when it came to races he could create in this world. Ainz had a lot of plans if people were willing to accept a race change.

There were many races he wished would serve Nazarick. Ideally, some couples would like to be changed to the same heteromorphic or demi-human race and he could let them propagate the population so he would not need to keep casting the spell to create the same race for years on end.

Naztharune was first on that list for Ainz. They were always his favorite race to play, and they were exactly what Ainz needed for a certain aspect of Nazarick. Hanzos were excellent assassins, but they were not good at anything thief/rogue related that didn't involve assassination.

Shadow Demons were the ultimate in intel gathering, but they were complete shit when it came to assassinations. Not only were they way lower level than the Hanzos, but their attacks also were not meant for something like that.

Naztharune, on the other hand, were naturals at assassination, stealth, lock picking, trap disabling, and anything else you could think that would be related to the rogue/thief classes. The best part would be since they weren't summoned, they could level and become even more powerful.

A Naztharune would be somewhere between the power of a Shadow Demon and a Hanzo naturally so he could only imagine what a leveled up Naztharune would be able to do. He always tried to get Nishikienrai to play one in a tabletop game, but he was more interested in VR like everyone else he played Yggdrasil with back then. Based on the Half-Golem assassin he made in Yggdrasil, Ainz knew he would have loved the race if he tried it.

Ainz pushed aside the thought of his friend. He had accepted Taylar's words and realized they did make their choice and they were no longer here. That didn't mean he wouldn't miss Nishi and Blue Planet probably forever.

He tried to focus back on his book but found it difficult. Ainz had been able to retain everything he read in his mind so he made it a point to learn as much as he could. However, reading about government structures, laws, and taxes were yawn-inducing no matter how much someone needed to learn it.

Luckily for Ainz, his ridiculously increased intelligence allowed him to speed read relatively quickly. He sped through the boring material as quickly as he could and he was done with the entire book in just a few minutes.

Ainz was about to put the book back in his inventory when he heard footsteps coming from behind him. It wasn't alarming, a lot of the citizens of Nazarick used the spa after he and Taylar had told them it was open for any of them to use whenever they wished.

Ainz did wonder who was coming. There were not a lot of male members of Nazarick if he thought about it. The women greatly outnumbered the men and it wasn't even close so the list would be pretty short. When he turned, he saw someone he was not expecting.

"Taylar? What are you doing in here?"

"Am I not allowed to spend some time relaxing with my husband?"

"Of course you are, but you know the golem... wait... why hasn't the golem tried to remove you from the men's bath?"

"Oh, I disabled him." Taylar can't help but giggle. "I can't have some metal tin can interrupting my time with my King."

Taylar just winked at him and slid into the water, right onto his lap. She let out a little moan as she finally settled, and it wasn't just from the wonderful feeling of the hot water soaking her muscles. Ainz can't help but shut his eyes and just BE there with Taylar.

"You are going to be the death of me woman."

Ainz mumbled that up toward the ceiling but it was no secret that Taylar would hear him. She just gave him a playful smack, When he finally looked at her, she fluttered her eyelashes and planted an innocent look on her face.

"Whatever do you mean by that, my King?"

Ainz knew that look could get him to do anything. She looked so innocent and beautiful, no one would think she was anything but pure. Ainz knew she certainly wasn't pure, but he still couldn't resist that look. At least she didn't use the Sad Puppy Eyes, it was bad enough she taught Albedo that.

"You, my beautiful Goddess, are impossible to resist. You didn't really come in here just to tease me did you?"

"Of course not, I just can't help myself." the smile she shot him was radiant. "I rarely get you alone and wanted to relax with you. I also wanted to tell you that Lupus Regina went to Carne and they will be ready for us tomorrow."

"Are you sure you still want to do this? Was Pandora's Actor positive it wouldn't be harmful to her?"

"Yes on both accounts." a somewhat displeased look crossed Taylar's face before she continued. "I despise religion as much as you do, but this will make it easier for us in the long run. It honestly makes it a little more acceptable since I can literally hear Ashryn's prayers. That is still a little freaky if I am being honest with myself."

Taylar wasn't lying, she honestly did not really want to start and spread a religion based on her and Ainz. It would be a wonderful tool for the takeover of the New World though, no matter how much the idea displeased her.

Plus, if the religion was based on what she and Ainz believed, it would be much better than the ones she knew and despised. If she started hearing the prayers of every divine caster who saw her as a Goddess though, she might reconsider.

"And what did Pandora's Actor say about your gift for Ashryn? Is it safe for her to use?"

"Yes. Pandora's Actor and the Blacksmith also modified it so we could add the divine data crystal to it. She should have no problems using it and nothing should happen when she takes it off. Pandora's Actor was certain the divine crystal would work on Ashryn as well. I'm kind of excited to see the result."

"I'm very intrigued myself now that Pandora's Actor is certain that crystal will work on her. If it works as intended, we should see about making something similar for Ninya, Dyne, and Tsarra. Did we learn anything from the Empire or the Re-Estize Kingdom after the battle? I imagine they made it pretty far considering how fast they were fleeing."

Ainz can't help the wistful smile on his face. The memory of the thousands upon thousands he let escape with pure terror in their eyes had that effect on him.

He wasn't sure that feeling would ever go away. It was certainly not a reaction he thought he would be alright with after slaughtering one hundred and seventy-five thousand men, but that is how it was.

"Well..." Taylar can't help but laugh a moment. "Emperor Jircniv, or soon to be Governor Jircniv, didn't make a decision yet, but he did piss and shit himself when Aureole sent Fluder back to his side."

She can't help but laugh at the imagine Aureole showed her again. She doubts the Emperor had ever had a reaction like that before.

"King Ramposa hasn't spoken a word yet. He looks like a kid who just found out Santa Clause isn't real." another giggle escapes her lips. "The Thousand Mile Astrologer, that is a whole different story. Whatever Aureole did to her, I'm not sure she will ever recover from. The poor girl has just been mumbling nonsense since the battle was over. What did you have Aureole do to her?"

Taylar knew they were going to strike at the Thousand Mile Astrologer. The girl had been trying to spy on them for the Slaine Theocracy since they arrived and stepped foot outside Nazarick. Whatever Ainz had Aureole do had seemed to have completely broken the girl though.

"Nothing much. I just had her whisper some threatening words to her and let her know we knew her real name. Aureole didn't say it was us, it was just whispers on the wind for the Thousand Mile Astrologer."

"There is no way that broke this girl that much. You should see her. She's been mumbling and pulling at her hair. Occasionally, she screams for a bit. I'm surprised no one has put her on suicide watch yet."

Ainz chuckles. Perhaps they may have gone a bit overboard, but Aureole could always reverse the spell. It wasn't as if the girl was stuck like that forever. Of course, only a few in Nazarick knew the tier 9 spell that would be needed to dispel Aureole's magic, but it could be cured.

"I also may have had Aureole force the memories of all one hundred thousand souls who perished when I cast my spell into her mind. She is reliving every one of them dying over and over again."

"Wow, now that is just..."

"Genius? Appropriate punishment? A great lesson?"

Ainz sends a few suggestions Taylar's way, and she just laughs at Ainz. She wasn't thinking any of those words. Not even anywhere close.

"I was going to say evil, but you can just go with one of your answers since you look so proud."

Taylar smirks at him and it is Ainz turn to laugh. Yeah, that was probably pretty evil, but that bitch was trying to spy on Nazarick. Anyone against Nazarick was fair game to be dealt with however he saw fit.

"Genius. I'll go with genius." Ainz now smirks at Taylar. "Is that everything we need to discuss before our trip tomorrow?"

"We still need to talk about Gazef, Renner, Fluder, Shalltear, and a few others, but that will do for now. We still have a week before going to E-Rantel so we can talk about the other things later."

Taylar's incredibly sultry smile returns to her face before she continues.

"Now, I didn't disable that golem for nothing." Taylar wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him into a passionate, desperate kiss. She pulls away after a moment and looks at Ainz. "Your Queen is going to show you how much she wants you."

Taylar's words were just as seductive and sexy as they always were when she wanted them to be. It was hard to resist for Ainz, and his body certainly wasn't protesting. It had made up its mind when she sat in his lap.

"We can't, not in the spa. What if we get something in the water?"

Ainz's weak argument to stop Taylar only seemed to fuel her. The smile she sent his way sent a wave of desire over his entire body, and her reply did so even more.

"Don't worry. I won't let a single drop escape."

Taylar slid down his body and soon disappeared under the water. Ainz thanked whoever was responsible for Angels not needing to breathe as Taylar's mouth worked magic underwater.

The Spa really was the best place to relax in all of Nazarick.

* * *

Enri was in an absolutely wonderful mood at the moment. Based on what happened two days ago, it would probably seem strange to most. Although, most of Carne was in just about as good a mood as Enri.

Not only had Carne defended its walls, sent the Prince of a foreign nation running away, and gained a powerful army, but today their majesties were holding a surprise ceremony at the temple.

The fact there was a ceremony wasn't a surprise because Lupus Regina had told Enri and Ashryn yesterday to spread the word that it would happen today. People only needed to come if they wanted to. Well, except for Ashryn and Enri.

Apparently, they needed to attend for some reason. Neither would have missed it anyway but it was curious as to why they were ordered to come. Usually, their majesties were very particular about free choice.

And as if Enri couldn't be happier, Peter was also walking with her down the street toward the temple to meet Ashryn, Taenya, and Tsarra. Well, all the Swords of Darkness were here, Peter just happened to be the one holding her hand while they walked.

Enri had certainly noticed the Swords of Darkness new appearance. They were hard to miss in their new armor. Well, armor would be a stretch to say it about Ninya. She was still in a dress but it looked much different than the ones she usually wore that looked almost identical to Exalted Queen Taylar's.

Ninya's dress was unlike anything Enri had seen before. It came down lower on her leg than her previous ones, but only on one side. Ninya's right leg was covered to just above her knee, but the dress did not go straight across her legs, it started to curve upward very quickly.

Ninya's left leg was exposed to above mid-thigh, and the curve didn't stop until it was at the top of her hip. Most of the dress was still red and Enri could see it was made up of tiny scales. The red scales went all the way up to the bottom of her chest.

There was a pink pattern that started just above the end of the dress on her right thigh and started to circle around her body. It was hard to notice at first, but the higher it went, the lighter the pink color until it was white and very noticeable. It went up just above her other hip then wrapped back around her right side to connected to the chest area of the dress.

Enri recognized the small pink and white designs as petals from the sakura tree she saw in Nazarick. When they connected at the top, the entire chest area was made of white scales instead of red ones. It only covered a little more than necessary, but it didn't seem to bother Ninya in the slightest.

Enri would probably feel the same if she looked like that.

The only thing covering Ninya's radiant skin from the chest area up was a silver amulet with a blue gem in it that hung from her neck. Enri also noticed a silver headband with rubies in it around her head. It was split into three separate bands. One band parted her hair directly down the middle while the other two disappeared into the sides of her golden blonde hair.

Even Ninya's heels were unique looking. The sole and large heel of her footwear was the purest of white, but the rest of it was a red-scaled pattern. Ninya's toes could be seen peeking out the front of the heels, and there were gaps in the fabric exposing some of the sides of her feet.

Enri still had no idea how Ninya could adventure in footwear such as that. She had trouble getting used to walking in heels. She couldn't imagine running or fighting in them.

But what made this dress unique was not the scales, color, or accessories. It was the small train that seemed to fall from her hips in the back of her dress that didn't quite touch the ground.

It split near the bottom to form three, small, separate trains. The end of each train was curved and came to a point so it also resembled a sakura petal. The surprising aspect was that it was completely black.

Peter's armor made him look like some fearsome knight out of a story. With how much armor he had on, you would normally consider it full plate, but it didn't look nearly as restrictive as that type of armor would.

At first, Enri thought Peter's armor was black, but when the light hit it at different angles, it looked a dark crimson color. The scaled armor covered his neck and entire chest. His shoulder pauldrons were two roaring dragon heads that were so expertly done, they looked alive.

The scale armor trailed down his arm and at his elbow, turned into black metal bracers. Enri could see the overlapping plates that went all the way down to the back of Peter's hands. The plates stopped and gave way to black metal gloves whose fingertips were sharpened to look like claws.

His greaves looked very similar to his gauntlets. They covered every inch of his calves and thighs, and two small spikes could be seen sticking out from his knees. The end of his boots was shaped to resemble a single talon and sharpened into a deadly spike.

Enri could see his sword and shield on his back but didn't see a helmet. She also couldn't really see his sword and shield. She noticed the shield was black with a white border. His sword hilt looked to be wrapped in a soft, red material, but she could see no more of it.

Lukrut's armor had actually stayed somewhat similar to what Enri remembered. The difference being his chest and shoulder armor was now made of dark green scales, and it covered a little more of him. The same scales made up his gauntlets and boots as well.

The gauntlets had fingerless gloves, and his boots were made of the same material except for a straight line of black scales that seemed to divide the boots in the center. His armor did not cover a lot of him, and Enri can see the black and red tunic underneath the armor and black trousers tucked into his boots.

His bow looked a lot different as Enri noticed it slung on his shoulder. It wasn't a brown wood bow like she remembered seeing him with. This bow was carved of a white wood and Enri saw engravings in the wood.

It only took her a moment to notice the fine detailed work of whoever crafted such a thing. There were leaves carved into the bow so the wood resembled a vine with leaves growing off of it. Even being white, Enri was waiting for them to blow in the wind with how finely it was crafted.

Dyne was like everyone else except Lukrut and looked completely different than he used to. His entire set of armor from his gauntlets to his greaves and chest plate looked like leaves held together by intertwined vines.

The leaves varied in color between all shades of green and brown. His armor was actually blowing in the wind. It made it look as if he was wearing a piece of the forest instead of armor. The only thing that could be seen on him that wasn't made of leaves and vines was his black trousers that were tucked into his greaves.

He also held a redwood staff with a clear stone adorning it. The gem wasn't very large, but it was set into the wood instead of on top of it. It looked as if the wood grew around the gem at the tip, and Enri had never seen a gem look so natural on a caster's staff.

"I love your new dress Ninya. It's very unique. Did you get it from Nazarick?"

Ninya turned to look at Enri as they walked to answer her question.

"Kind of... I mean yes..." She just shakes her head at the memory, it was a unique experience all around. "It was made in Nazarick, I kind of... got to design it... a bit."

"A bit?"

Enri's curiosity was peaked by that. It was Peter, not Ninya, who answered Enri.

"Aye, a bit. Ninya had a design partner for making her new armor. I still can't believe something like that can be called armor."

Even after all Peter had seen, it was still hard to wrap his head around Ninya being able to take a blow almost as powerful as he can and be fine wearing that. Enri was curious about who that person was but had a good idea.

"Did Queen Taylar help you? Her Majesty seems to have a lot of clothing so it wouldn't surprise me."

But judging from their reactions, Enri either guessed wrong or said something funny. Lukrut, Peter, and even Dyne were trying not to laugh, and Ninya was starting to turn red.

"It was..."

Ninya stopped and turned even redder. Enri was about to ask if she was alright, but Dyne finished for Ninya.

"His majesty..."

Enri couldn't hide the surprise on her face, and it was the final straw for the three of them. They couldn't contain their laughter. Ninya didn't look as amused.

"Stop it guys! It's not funny!"

"I know I wasn't expecting that, but what makes that so funny?"

Enri was surprised but King Ainz did know a lot about just about everything. It wouldn't be much of a surprise if he could design clothing. She didn't see what was funny.

"Ninya here..." Peter collects himself to continue. "has just been focused on magic since we came back. It doesn't matter who talks to her, she isn't interested in anything but magic. I can't tell you how many men have thrown themselves at her, and I'm not sure she even notices most of them, but..."

Ninya smacks Peter on the arm to get him to stop. She has heard this enough already, Enri didn't need to know too. Listening to her other party member's joke about it was bad enough. If Enri knew, Ninya might be in for even worse jokes. She certainly didn't go easy on Nifrea earlier. Peter continued anyway.

"Any time she came back from being with His Majesty, she was beet red." Peter chuckles. "He seems to be the only one to be able to turn Ninya into a blushing maiden." Ninya smacks him again. "What? There's very little to tease you about nowadays so we have to take advantage when we can."

The grin Peter shot Ninya just made her shake her head. There was no winning this today, but she'd have her revenge eventually. Much like she was soon to get on that noble who took her sister. Her revenge on Peter wouldn't be nearly as violent though.

As they were finally getting closer to the temple, Enri could see her three friends in front of the temple, but their backs were turned and it looked as if they were talking to someone. It wouldn't be strange for Ashryn to be talking to someone, but it was different to see all three of them talking to the same person when that person wasn't Enri.

As Enri got closer, she still couldn't see who they were talking to. There were quite a lot of people coming into the temple for this. Apparently, everyone wanted to attend even if they didn't have to. It made it so Enri had trouble seeing exactly who they were talking to so she called out when she got close.

"Hey everyone!"

Enri's cheerful voice made them all turn. Every one of them knew her voice well by now and also went to greet her. A gap opened when they turned and Enri finally saw who all three of them were talking to.

"Hey, Enri!"

All of them greet Enri. She greets them as well with a wave, but Enri focuses on the one who she could finally see.

"Nfirea? What brings you here?"

"Taenya and Tsarra told me about the ceremony so I thought I'd come to see what it was about. I see the Swords of Darkness came to check it out as well. It is good to see you all again."

"Actually, Enri is the one who told us about the ceremony." Peter sees the confused looked on Nfirea's face and continues. "Their majesties told us about the attack and gave us the week off until they take over E-Rantel. I came to check on Enri and the others wanted to check out Carne. Their majesties are letting us choose a house here if we want."

Peter mentioning housing in Carne brought a looked to Nfirea's eyes that was easy for everyone to determine. They were sparkling like they had just hit the jackpot in housing. It didn't take long for everyone to understand the look.

"You HAVE to choose one here! Their majesties created our new house and alchemy shop! There are so many instruments in there that I still don't even know what they do! I can't wait for them to drop off more books and ingredients! The potions we will be able to..."

"Nifrea..." surprisingly it was Taenya who interrupted Nfirea.

"Right... sorry everyone I get a little carried away."

Nfirea just rubs his neck and rocks on his heels. Once he got on a roll talking about alchemy, there was little that could stop him.

"It's alright Nfirea. Everyone needs to be passionate about something."

Ninya didn't seem to mind his focus. She had nearly the same focus on arcane magic so she understood him completely. It was hard work to be great at something.

"You should really get out more Nfirea. Some fresh air might do you some good."

Enri seemed to wish he wouldn't spend so much time inside. She thought she would see more of Nfirea when he moved here, but he spent almost all his time in his shop. Enri supposed she did spend a lot of time the last few weeks very busy herself.

"I do go out some times now."

"Oh? Running to find Lupus Regina doesn't really count does it?"

Enri couldn't help but giggle. It seemed someone thought differently, and it wasn't Nfirea who answered her question.

"Actually, Nfirea has been coming with Tsarra and me into the woods for ingredients." everyone turns to listen to Taenya. "It has been a couple of weeks now I believe."

"Oh, Nfirea. Hanging out with two girls at once in the woods huh? What happened to innocent Nfirea?"

All three of them turned beet red when Enri said that. Enri couldn't believe she just said that. She certainly knew the reason she would say something like that.

"S-Sorry... I've... been spending too much time with Lupus Regina. I shouldn't have said that."

Even Enri was turning red now. It was quite a sight. Everyone else couldn't help but laugh at the four of them, and Enri's joke was pretty good.

"I-It's alright."

Nfirea manages to stumble that out still red. He is honestly surprised Taenya and Tsarra weren't reacting more strongly to Enri's words. Nfirea knew some of what Taenya and Tsarra had been through before coming to Carne. It probably brought back bad memories, but they didn't seem to be anything but embarrassed.

"Now that I have thoroughly embarrassed myself, it looks like everyone is inside. Shall we go?"

Everyone was about to agree with Enri, but a voice startled all of them before they could.

"Good one Enri~" They turn to see Lupus Regina standing right behind Enri. "I see I have been teaching you well~ I even seem to be rubbing off on Nfirea!~ Or maybe those two are rubbing him off?~ Who kno-"

Lupus Regina's usual sense of humor is once again interrupted by a chop to the head by Yuri. Yuri is surprised Lupus Regina hasn't had a dent form in her skull from the number of times she has to do that.

"I am sorry about her. One day my little sister will listen to me, I swear it!"

"It is just who Lupus Regina is Yuri. Who doesn't love a fun-loving, sadistic werewolf priestess?"

Everyone but Lupus Regina and Yuri drop down on a knee and bow their heads when they look toward the voice that just spoke. It was very obviously Queen Taylar's voice, but walking with her was Ainz, Albedo, and Aureole. All paid their respects to their monarchs, but Lupus Regina was thinking something else.

 _'Loves me? Loves me? Loves me?'_

"Rise everyone."

Ainz never really leaves King mode nowadays. It has become natural for him to be in such a state when he isn't in his room. Yuri continued when everyone was standing.

"Their majesties wished to speak with Enri before the ceremony." Yuri looks at her Lord and he nods his head. "You are all welcome to stay if you like." All of them just nod their heads in acknowledgment.

"The ceremony is more for religious purposes, but we wanted to acknowledge your accomplishments in defending Carne from that invading army without any support from us."

Ainz tells Enri then motions to Aureole. Aureole steps forward and pulls a pouch from her side. She holds it out for Enri to take but the mayor hesitates to accept it.

"Y-Your majesties! I just defended my home! There is no reason to reward me for it!"

"I told you I should have come alone." Aureole seemed upset she had to come with all her parents instead of just Rubedo. "She would have taken it if _I_ gave it to her _myself_." she seemed done with her rant and turned back to Enri. "Take it Enri." she keeps holding it out.

"But I..."

"I know, I know. You were defending your home. We get that. These will help you do that. You have a talent for knowing when to use a magic item. It is like Nfirea's but instead of you being able to use any magic item, you know when a magic item should be used and by who."

Aureole stops a moment so Enri can process that before she continues.

"Inside this pouch is various magic items for you. None of them are particularly powerful..." _'to us.'_ she doesn't say that out loud. "but they could be useful for you and Carne one day. I'm sure you noticed the Swords of Darkness look different from when you last saw them. They got new gear for getting promoted to Mithril rank. Think of this as something like that but for your specific talent."

Enri was a little surprised she had a talent at first, but it didn't take much of Aureole's words to convince her she did. The reason she was going to decline the second time was the items in that pouch would be better served with others, not her.

"Wouldn't the bracelet, necklace, and quill in that pouch be more useful to Taenya, Tsarra, and Ashryn?"

"Wait, you know that those are in there without even having it on you?"

To say Aureole was surprised was an understatement. She had not just put summoning items and things of that nature in the pouch. She even put in some necklaces, rings, bracelets, and other low-level items to see if Enri could sense the best use for them.

The bracelet and necklace that Enri was sensing were put in there by Aureole for the exact two people Enri thought they should go to, but Aureole never thought she would be able to tell that before she even took the pouch in hand.

The big surprise was the quill. Aureole knew it would be useful to any caster because of what it did, but she wondered why Enri had specifically said that Ashryn needed it. Enri seemed to think there were only three items in there though so maybe that is why she thought the pouch should go to them.

She had no idea there were over a hundred items in this small pouch, but there was still something that she needed to know before all that. Aureole handed the pouch to Enri so she could give out the items. She wasted no time in trying to figure out this quill mystery and activated a spell to aid in her investigation.

 ***[SILENT] DETECT THOUGHTS***

Enri reached into the pouch and pulled out a bracelet. It looked rather simple for a magic item. It seemed to be a piece of brown leather with small white fangs making up the rest of the bracelet, but when she looked closer, the band wasn't leather but made of a brown plant material instead.

The necklace Enri pulled out was very similar to the bracelet. It was a brown plant material chain but only had two fangs at the bottom. The fangs seemed to frame a small carved medallion that hung at the very center of the necklace. The medallion was intricately carved into the shape of three animal heads.

There was a snarling wolf, roaring bear, and a screaming eagle head all carved immaculately. All their necks met at the bottom of the medallion and formed one as if they were a chimera or strange hydra of some sort.

Enri handed the bracelet to Taenya and the necklace to Tsarra. Both had confused looks on their faces but took the items as Enri pulled out a quill from the bag and handed it to Ashryn.

The quill looked exactly like any other quill they had seen. It had a black tip with a white feather attached to the end of it. The only thing that was different was the six symbols on the feather only those from Nazarick and Enri could read.

To everyone else, they just seemed to be magic runes since they looked so strange, but to those that could read the language of the Supreme Beings, they knew it said; Quill of Substitution.

All three were still puzzled as they held them, Ashryn more than either of the other two. Taenya and Tsarra could probably just put on their items and at least have an idea of what they did. What was Ashryn suppose to do with a quill? It wasn't Enri who explained, but Aureole as she saw the puzzled look on the elves' faces.

"Taenya, that is the Bracelet of Friendship. You subconsciously chose to forgo an animal companion as a ranger and focused on spellcasting. It is why you can cast tier 2 magic even though you shouldn't be able to at your current level. That bracelet will allow you to draw an animal companion that fits you without having your spellcasting suffer the consequences."

Aureole turns toward Tsarra and explains to her what her necklace does.

"Tsarra, that is the Amulet of the Beastmaster. You did the very same thing Taenya did, but druids have a much larger pool of animals they can draw to them, and more abilities with their companions they can learn. You will also draw an animal companion, but you will be able to use the skill, Animal Empathy. It will allow you to turn any animal friendly by drawing the power of nature into yourself. Eventually, when you get good enough, you will be able to speak with animals and give them commands as well."

Both the elves just stare at the items with looks of shock on their faces. They both knew why they had chosen to not have an animal companion. Neither would have wanted an animal around that sick pervert they used to call master. Time with Bella and Taylar had faded those memories into almost nothing so neither had any real reaction to thinking about there time before they came to Carne.

Aureole finally turned to Ashryn. She had been listening to her thoughts the whole time but she was just curious as to what Enri gave it to her for. Aureole knew telling her what it did would bring those answers forth, even if she didn't voice them.

"Ashryn, that is the Quill of Substitution. It allows you to substitute one part of a magic spell. Usually, people turned a spell like Fireball into an Iceball or something similar. I'm honestly surprised Enri gave it to you. Is there a spell you wish to change?"

Aureole listened intently at Ashryn even though she didn't say a word. The look on her face matched the thoughts in her head, but it meant little to those who couldn't read her thoughts.

The poor girl looked horrified at what Aureole had told her. Aureole understood her feelings, but it just made everyone else confused. None of them were sure why wanting to change a spell would make her look like that, but Aureole did so she encouraged Ashryn to speak up.

"Go ahead Ashryn, tell her."

"I-I can't do that! That... That... That is..."

"Everything will be fine if you do, I promise. You will see that you know her thoughts better than you think."

Ashryn should be appalled to think of doing this, but Aureole's words of reassurance give her the courage she needs to go forward. She couldn't say nothing after what Aureole told her.

"I..." Ashryn takes a breath and when she exhales, she looks determined. She takes a knee in front of Taylar. "I wish to name the temple, Goddess. I also wish for new robes to show my new understanding of Life and Death."

Taylar looks at Aureole knowingly, she knew they brought new robes for her for just this very reason, but none of what she said explained the Quill of Substitution. She did not need the quill to name the temple or get new robes so there had to be something else.

"I have no issue with you naming the temple as long as you tell me what you want to name it and why. Also, since you are about to be named my official high priest in said temple, I brought you new robes befitting your station. They also reflect your new understanding so we will see how much we think alike. However..."

Taylar trails off until Ashryn looks back up at her.

"None of that explains the quill. You do not need that item for either of those things. So Ashryn, what else is there you wish to tell me?"

Ashryn looked her Goddess in the eye for a moment before her eyes went to Taylar's side and looked at Ainz. She only looked at him for a moment, but it was long enough to peak Ainz curiosity. He sure hoped the women of this world weren't like those from Nazarick, and that is why she was looking at him.

"I wish... I want..." Ashryn is trying to find the words and it looks like she finally did. "I understand now, Goddess. What you have been telling me about life and death. I would like to change the temple." she looks down again afraid of what her Goddess' reaction might be. "I know you created it with your own magic, and I should never want to..."

"It's alright Ashryn. Aureole's words ring true. I believe you will understand once I show you your new robes. Perhaps that will ease your mind on what you are worried about."

Taylar's words came out calm and motherly. She was anything but on the inside. Realizing what Ashryn had needed the quill for was eye-opening, to say the least. That quill should not work on a spell that powerful. Aureole saw her mothers' inner thoughts though and activated her telepathy on herself, Taylar, Ainz, and Albedo.

 ***[SILENT] MASS TELEPATHIC BOND***

(I know mother. That quill should not work on a Super-Tier Spell, but it seems it will allow Ashryn to use it in such a way.)

(How is that even possible? That quill shouldn't work on anything higher than tier 6, and she can only cast tier 4. How can she even use it on an already cast spell? What in the...)

(Mother! We all wish to know as well. Let's observe her using it after the ceremony. That should give us a better idea.)

Ainz chimes in with his thoughts as well.

(Perhaps she will use all five charges at once to do it to a Super-Tier Spell. Maybe it will use two or three or perhaps just one. I'm intrigued myself, but we should wait until after as Aureole suggested.)

Albedo seemed to agree with his sentiment, but her mind was always working toward benefitting Nazarick also.

(We should have everyone gather outside the temple after and call it some show of the new power Ashryn will wield as your high priestess. I believe that will not only awe everyone here but spread your religion faster as the tale of Ashryn's power spreads.)

They all agreed with a nod and Taylar reached into her inventory to take out Ashryn's new robes. She motioned for Ashryn to stand as she did and held them out in front of her so she could take them in.

Unlike her current red robes, she wore to mimic the color of Taylar's dress, this robe was pure white. It was shoulderless as her current one was, and there were two arm straps to hold it up just as the one she currently wore had.

There was a black stripe that went across the straps and continued across to the bust of the dress. Two long black stripes went down either side of the dress. The stripes almost cut the robe into three perfect sections, but it more framed the sigil in the middle than anything.

The symbol of Nazarick was there as it was on her robes, but it was colored completely differently. The entire symbol was pitch black, and even the wings were different. Instead of one white and one black wing, both wings were grey and they came down lower past the symbol making them look a bit bigger than the previous ones.

Once Taylar had let her look at it for a bit and take it in, she turned it around so she could see the back. Ashryn saw the two black stripes on the back that mirrored the ones one the front.

What made her jaw open were two pieces of short, flowing material near the top of the dress. She guessed when it was on her that it would line up perfectly with her shoulder blades.

Ashryn wasn't sure what the material was made of, but it was flowing in the breeze. It was only a couple inches long, but it was designed to look like grey, feathered wings. It was the most beautiful robe Ashryn had ever seen.

Ashryn would like to say the robes were exactly as she would have liked to design, but she doesn't think she could have come up with something so perfect. It was as if Taylar had read her mind and improved on the idea.

"Put this on for the ceremony and inform everyone inside of what they are here for. We will come in when you are ready." Taylar hands the robe to Ashryn, but as soon as she turns to leave, Taylar stops her for a moment. "Oh and Ashryn. Once you have them on, think about having wings. The effect will last for four hours a day. You can turn it on and off as you like."

Ashryn gave a bow and headed toward her room in the temple. The Swords of Darkness, Taenya, Tsarra, and Nfirea all do the same but Enri stays behind. She gives Peter a look saying she'll be along in a moment, and they leave her to talk with their majesties.

"I was hoping we could talk about the citizens of Carne, your majesties."

"It is just us here now Enri. You may call me Taylar as always. I assume you mean about no one wanting to leave and go back to their old villages?"

Enri wasn't sure why she was shocked Taylar knew that, but she couldn't help it either way. Enri had to wonder if Taylar could read her mind. Aureole's giggle after she thought that did not dispel that notion.

"Yes, your- Lady Taylar. They all saw humans, elves, goblins, ogres, and an undead fight to protect them. That plus the walls that give them safety most have never known has made it so none want to leave. We could certainly use the population here, but I'm not sure of the impact it will have on the rest of your kingdom if so many villages are abandoned."

"It won't be a problem Enri, let them stay. We thought they would plan to stay from the start. It will give us an opportunity to rebuild some villages and knock some down. We will be able to give it to those who want to come to our kingdom as an incentive. It should work itself out in the long run. Why don't you go join your friends? We will be in, in a moment."

Enri gives a bow as everyone else did and walks off toward the entrance. Taylar turns to everyone when she is gone and already looks exhausted. Ainz, Albedo, and Aureole can't help but laugh a bit. Lupu and Yuri certainly do no such thing.

"You're the one who wanted to handle Carne. Perhaps E-Rantel would have been a better choice."

Ainz chuckle did nothing to soften Taylar's expression. On the contrary, she glared at him. She didn't like that joke one bit.

"I should have never let you talk me into making this the capital. If we would have just used E-Rantel, this would be Albedo's problem, not mine."

Albedo can't help it either and giggles at Taylar. Truth be told, she could run Carne, E-Rantel, Nazarick, and still be an envoy to the Re-Estize Kingdom if she wished to. There were two little beings though that took precedence over all that, and they would soon be here.

She didn't want to stretch herself too thin and not be able to be a proper mother. That is what she truly wanted more than anything this world could offer. It didn't mean she had no idea what Taylar could do with that land.

"We can always offer it to the citizens of E-Rantel who do not wish to stay once we take over. They will still be a part of our kingdom, but perhaps being away from the city will ease the transition of power and they will feel comfortable quicker."

Taylar and Ainz seemed to agree and just nodded. With nothing left to talk about, they started making their way inside knowing Ashryn was inside, ready, and speaking with everyone.

They ascended the stairs and the moment Ashryn stopped speaking, Yuri and Lupus Regina opened the doors. Every head in the room turned when the doors opened. When they all saw who was entering, everyone got on their knees.

Almost everyone in this room had already met one, two, or all three of their monarchs/gods. Whether it was being rescued after being sold or as simple as being brought here for safety until the war was over. That didn't mean they were used to seeing them.

Other than the clicking of heels on the marble floor, it was silent enough to almost hear everyone's hair growing. Albedo and Aureole take a seat in the first row with Yuri standing at the end in the aisle next to Albedo.

Taylar, Ainz, and Lupus Regina continue on and stand by Ashryn. Taylar gets behind her, Lupus Regina is on her left, and Ainz is on her right. Lupus Regina is holding a box that is half white, half black, out in front of her. One arm holding the bottom and her other hand on the edge as if she is about to open it.

"Everyone rise." Taylar waits a moment until they are all seated again. "Thanks for coming, and I'd like to say before we begin. Congratulations on defending your home when you needed to. I know that a lot of you didn't partake in the battle, but you did choose Enri to lead you. So in a way, you all helped win the last battle by choosing the right person for the job."

Taylar took a moment to let them all think about that. It was also a moment she took to herself. She did not like giving speeches so she planned on keeping this short.

"Now, as to why we are here. As you know, Ashryn has been my unofficial high priestess for a few months now. It was never made official because she did not yet possess the understanding I needed her to for such a title, but that day has come at last. I am sure she will pass on her new knowledge to you in the days, weeks, and months ahead."

 _'Ok, scan the room, make eye contact with a few people to keep their attention, then I can continue as that ridiculous book said.'_

"As a symbol of her new position, Ashryn shall wear the Robes of the High Priestess and the Crown of the High Priestess. The robes shall serve to grant her a piece of my power, and the crown shall serve to grant her a piece of my knowledge."

Taylar motions to Lupus Regina and she opens the box she is holding. Taylar reaches inside and pulls out a crown that looks to be made of small silver threads. Various colored jewels are adorning it ranging in color from red to green to purple.

In the center of the crown is a very unique looking gem. It appears to be one solid gem, but half of it is white and the other half is black. Most of them wonder how something made of thread could not collapse when fashioned like that, but none of them knew it was made of mithril and not silver.

Ashryn kneeled down and Taylar brought the crown over her head. Ashryn was on the verge of tears thinking about how much her life changed in the last few months but kept herself composed enough not to spill any tears.

When Taylar finally put the crown on her head, she had a reaction she couldn't control.

Ashryn's eyes shot open and looked up at the sky. A single tear did escape each eye and roll down her cheek as knowledge poured into her mind. Her arms shot outward with her palms up, she accidentally activated her robes, and two long, grey wings sprout from behind her and stretch out to her sides.

It looked as if she was receiving some word from god to everyone, and they wouldn't really be that far off. The knowledge pouring into Ashryn's mind is what was making her body and mind react like this.

After about a minute, Ashryn slumped over and the wings slowly retracted back into her robes. Everyone in the temple was silent, it was only a moment after that she started to stand again. Once Ashryn was on her feet, Taylar said...

"Do you know the tier 4 spell Restoration, Ashryn?"

Ashryn didn't hesitate for a moment.

"Of course I do, Goddess. Every priestess knows of that spell."

"Cast it on me then, Ashryn."

 ***RESTORATION***

Ashryn does what she is told without question. It takes her a moment to realize what her Goddess was trying to show her then her eyes almost bulge out of her head.

"I-I know so many spells now. How did?... Why?... What?..."

Ashryn didn't finish any of the questions when she realized what happened. She not only felt like she possessed more magic power than ever before, but she was also well aware of the number of spells she now knew compared to a minute ago.

She had no knowledge of seventy-five percent of these spells just moments ago. Now, she knew exactly what they did, how to best utilize them, and when they would be most effective.

What truly made her feel like a new priestess was the negative energy she could feel just at the end of her fingertips, ready to be utilized whenever she saw fit. It was as if her eyes had truly been opened to divine knowledge of spellcasting. There was only one thing she could do as the tears started to form in her eyes once more.

"Thank you, Goddess!"

Ashryn couldn't hide the emotion in her voice and quickly dropped down to her knees after thanking her Goddess. She even looked at Ainz and gave him a bow as she did for Taylar.

 _'Yep, still not comfortable with the whole god thing yet.'_

Both Taylar and Ainz have the same thought at seeing Ashryn like this. Hopefully one day, this will not be as strange to them. Now, it was time to wrap this up though.

"You have earned it, Ashryn."

Taylar and Ainz both put a hand on her shoulders, and Lupus Regina sets the box down on the raised dais. Ashryn stands and turns to all assembled in the temple as Taylar tells them.

"I present to you, Ashryn Kelsys, High Priestess of Life and Death."

Everyone present claps, cheers, and whistles as Ashryn is presented to them once more. All still had looks of awe on their faces at what they witnessed happen to Ashryn. It made the cheers all the more enthusiastic and loud.

Once the cheers had started to die down, Ainz wanted to move on to the last part. This was the part he was most intrigued about. He wanted to see if the quill would have any charges left after Ashryn used it on a Super-Tier Spell.

"Now, Ashryn will show all of you her new power and understanding of Life and Death. If you could make your way out onto the road in front of the temple, you will understand what we mean in a few moments."

Everyone began to file out at the end of Ainz words. They all gave a bow to not only Ainz, Albedo, Taylar, and Aureole, but also to Ashryn as the left. When the temple was mostly empty, Taylar remembered there was something they hadn't talked about yet.

"Ashryn, you said you wanted to name the temple. What did you want to name it?"

"Yes, Goddess. I have learned from Lupus Regina that the phrase Life and Death is only one word in the language of the Supreme Beings. It showed me once more that life and death are one in the same. A continuous cycle that needs both aspects to function properly. In honor of that, I wish to name it the Temple of Seishi, Goddess."

"A very fitting name, Ashryn. I certainly approve of it." Taylar looks at Ainz who just nods. "and so does Lord Ainz. Now, we all wish to see you change the temple so we will step outside with everyone else."

Taylar can see Ashryn about to say something but holds up her hand to stop her.

"We do not wish to influence how you change the temple. We wish for you to change it how you see fit. We have faith you will change it to our liking. All you need to do it place the tip of the quill on the floor and think about the changes you wish to make. The quill will take the image in your mind and make it a reality."

Taylar gave her a reassuring pat on the shoulder and all of them made their way outside except for Ashryn. As they descended the steps, they could see that not a single person had left yet.

They all reached the bottom and turned when they stood next to Enri and the Swords of Darkness. Aureole cast her scrying spell on Ashryn, but instead of four screens, she made one large one so everyone could witness what was about to happen.

Ashryn knelt on the ground and pulled the quill out from her robes. She raised it in the air and spoke before she touched the tip to the ground, and the item changed the temple to her liking.

"I hereby name this sacred ground, Temple of Seishi."

As the tip of the quill hit the ground, everyone outside could instantly see the temple change. The left half of the temple stayed a pure white color, but the right half of the temple was now pitch black. The door on the black half of the temple was white still, but the door on the white half of the temple was now black.

That was not the only change though. Above the entrance to the temple was now script that read Temple of Seishi. The word temple and the "o" from "of" were on the white half of the temple, written in black script. The "f" from "of" and word Seishi were on the black half of the temple, written in white script.

Taylar certainly approved of the changes. She might have made the doors grey but white and black were a good fit also. She couldn't hide the little surprise on her face though, none from Nazarick really could.

Not only was Ashryn able to use the Quill of Substitution on a Super-Tier Spell, but she also added to the spell when the script appeared above the door. On top of that, the quill did not dissolve into nothingness so there was still at least one charge left in it. They were all excited to hold it and see how many of the five it had were left.

The doors to the temple swung open, and Ashryn stepped out on the top step. She looked down at the crowd, crouched a bit, and jumped as far as she could. The wings in the back of her robe opened, and she glided down to the ground in front of everyone.

Once on the ground, her wings disappeared once more. Taylar was thinking Ainz must have told her about showmanship at some point because that looked like something he would have done. Ainz, for his part, was holding back from clapping. That was exactly what he would have done in that situation to play up his new power a bit.

Perhaps there would be things he could discuss with Ashryn since she planned on preaching about death and life equally now. Constantly talking to the girl about death would get rather dull.

Everyone began congratulating Ashryn one by one. Taylar, Albedo, and Yuri seemed to be discussing something amongst themselves. Aureole and Lupus Regina seemed to strike up a conversation with Enri, and Nfirea, Taenya, and Tsarra were talking about something too. Ainz wanted to talk to one particular person, he had a couple questions for her.

"Ninya..." Ainz waits for her to look at him, she is turning red for some reason. "how is your new outfit? Are all the enchantments working properly?"

"Y-Yes, your majesty. T-They are perfect!"

"Did your new footwear give you any trouble getting used to? I know the heel is a little bigger than the boots you used to wear."

"N-No trouble, your majesty. I-I was used to wearing something with a heel by then."

Ainz can see she is turning redder by the second and seemed a little excited, maybe nervous was a better word. He had no idea why she would be nervous. He was just making sure her new gear was working correctly, it wouldn't be her fault if it didn't.

"Well, I'm glad everything is working properly. Remember, I told you that you could call me Ainz when it wasn't in a formal setting."

Ainz attempt to make her less nervous did not seem to work as he had intended. As soon as he finished, she turned even redder. It looked like the girl was going to be sick.

"Are you alright, Ninya?" Ainz puts his hand on her forehead. "You do feel a bit warm. I didn't think angelic races could get sick."

"I-I'm fine, your- Lord Ainz. Th-Thank you for your concern."

Ainz just shrugs his shoulders. If she said she was ok, then she must be. He heads over toward Taylar, Albedo, and Yuri after bidding the rest of them a farewell.

Ninya looked at the rest of her party members when Lord Ainz turned away and saw the look on their faces. She certainly wasn't going to hear the end of this for quite a while.

* * *

The first day of spring was always a welcome day for everyone. Farmers loved it for they could feel the earth coming alive underneath their feet, nobles loved it for they did not need to feel the bite of winter any longer, and even city folk loved it for it meant they no longer needed to buy firewood.

The first day of spring in E-Rantel, however, was not met with welcome, cheers, or any noise for that matter. The streets were devoid of people and silence waited around every corner. The shutters and doors of every building were drawn, but you could see one or more of them cracked open a bit.

Today was the day that E-Rantel would officially become a part of the Saiko Kingdom.

The silence was so great that when the first gate began to open, it could be heard echoing throughout the entirety of the city. The only thing to cut through the noise was when the Bells of Welcoming rang through the air.

After a brief time, the second gate began to open and the bells continued to echo throughout the city. The area between the second and third gate was the residential zone of E-Rantel. Even if the streets were empty, the houses here would not be.

The people who lived in this area of the city couldn't afford to leave right now. All their years of hard work would be for naught if they went to another city. Masters or experts of their trade would more than likely have to start over as apprentices in new cities.

That didn't mean they wouldn't flee if it came to that. They might not have much of a choice to stay, but they wouldn't stay if it meant their death. The rumors of their new rulers did not paint them in a favorable light.

It was said their new king is terrifying even to look upon. That he wields the power of death itself, and anyone that defied him was turned into an undead to serve him for eternity. They also said his Queens and their servants were monsters that were just as brutal as the king.

If it turned out their new king did indeed bathe in the blood of children, turn those he felt like into undead or was as brutal as they heard. They would all flee in a heartbeat.

As the procession finally made it to this part of the city, the first sight was not a fearsome one. Walking at the head of the procession were two beings. One was an older gentleman in a pristine suit. He had an air of nobility around him and carried himself with perfect posture.

Next to the older gentleman was a woman more beautiful than any had seen up to that point. She had golden blonde hair that flowed down past her waist. She was wearing a gold, hooded dress that seemed to look armored with dark green fabric accents here and there.

Her entire appearance screamed Goddess to all who could see her. The only thing that gave them pause was the sword she was holding in her right hand. Everyone could see the air was almost wavering in its presence, and it radiated an aura of power that was unsettling.

That is when things took a turn to the terrifying as they looked deeper into the procession. Behind the two in front was a row of cavalry so terrifying everyone shuddered when they beheld them.

The mounts were skeletal horses with an aura that seemed to emanate from its chest. In the place of its flesh and blood were tendrils of fog. The fog seemed to sparkle all around the undead horse and pulse yellow and green.

Seated atop these skeletal mounts were what one could only describe as a warrior of death. Their black leather armor was made of some unknown beast. Their armor, arms, and parts of their faces were covered in strips of cloth covered in arcane runes.

They all carried longswords in their right hands, and every weapon you could imagine hung from their waists. Axes, hammers, crossbows, whips, rapiers, and other weapons were dangling there which is why they had no idea exactly what to call such a monster.

Behind the row of cavalry was what can only be described as a Death Knight. Their left hands held massive tower shields, and their right hands carried a wavy blade that looked to be surrounded by a crimson and black aura.

They were covered in black metal armor, a helmet that demonic horns sprouted from, and they looked like the physical manifestation of brutality and fear. Only their rotting faces and crimson eye sockets could they see any flesh at all, even if it was rotting and falling off.

The Death Knights behind the first two rows were carrying a platform that angels were circling in the sky. The angels in the sky had both white and black wings. The colors alternated in an every other one pattern and each of the angels held a longbow in their hands. Each bow looked to be made of the same color feathers as their wings.

The sight of angels amongst the undead was quite the sight to behold. It gave some relief to the terrifying reality that an undead army was marching its way through the city. The three beings they saw sitting upon three thrones on the mobile platform gave them both hope and despair.

It was quite an unusual feeling for everyone whom the platform passed. To feel both ends of the emotional spectrum at once was something none of them would ever forget. Feeling both hope and despair, fear and joy, love and hate, death and life all at the same time was confusing.

They were told their new King was terrifying to even behold, but that was only partially true. No one could deny the incredibly terrifying aura of power that emanated from him, but to describe him, you would use a word you normally wouldn't for a man. Beautiful.

Almost everything he wore was black. From his pants to his shirt to his robe, even his wings were black, but they could see white and red details here and there on his clothing. What made them all think beautiful was when they took in his face.

It was perfection. His eyes were even an unnatural red color that you would normally think a vampire would possess and look away immediately. His eyes had a shine to them though that you wouldn't see in a vampire's. It was as if he could see straight into your soul with those eyes.

The woman seated to his left was also a picture of perfection. She had long, straight black hair, golden eyes, alabaster skin, and a face so stunning, no one thought you could possibly be that beautiful. She had a glow about her, and it wasn't hard to tell why. Her baby bump was hard to miss.

She wore a white gown with matching white gloves. A gold, spider web necklace covered her neck, chest, and shoulders. Beauty like that did not exist in human beings, the jet black wings and horns protruding from her hips and temples were an indication as to how this woman could be so supernaturally beautiful.

Even with the knowledge that she was not a human, it was nearly impossible to look away from her. When they finally did and beheld the woman seated on the King's right, all realized that they may have been hasty in naming the black-haired queen the most beautiful woman they had ever seen.

The woman on the right had wavy, blonde hair that went down to past her chest. Her eyes were a bright emerald green, and her face was pure perfection. Where the first Queen's beauty made you think of desire and passion, the second Queen's beauty made you think of elegance and grace.

Her pure white wings and pale skin stood out against her dark red dress and its intricate pattern of black and white roses. Some had seen an angel before, but they were nothing but mute, flying armor that took commands from their summoner. This angel could only be described as a Goddess.

Actually laying eyes on their new King and Queens was much different than any of the residents of E-Rantel could have imagined. From the stories they heard, they expected some brutal, undead monster to come into this city and start sacrificing their children for his dark rituals.

It was different to actually see them though. They still felt some of the fear knowing what they were capable of, and the aura of power that could be felt emanating from each of them. The incredibly powerful undead that made up a vast majority of their troops also aided in that fear.

However, most of them couldn't help but feel at least a little at ease. Mayhaps staying wouldn't be such a bad thing, and they could go on with their lives. They could all hope for the best and flee if it came to that, but it didn't look as bleak as it did just a few minutes ago.

Right as the residents were starting to let their curiosity get the best of them and look out of their houses and windows a bit more boldly, the procession reached the city center and everyone heard a clinking sound as a rock hit one of the Death Knights right in the helmet. They all heard a little boy yell.

"GIVE ME BACK MY DADDY YOU MONSTER!"

The Death Knights form a defensive semi-circle around the boy, shields in front, swords at the ready. The angels take up a position in the sky above them, arrows knocked, bowstrings are drawn, ready to fire. A woman, presumably the boy's mother, covers the boy and wraps her arms around him.

"Please! He's just a boy!"

Her plea for mercy can be heard by all. They doubt she will receive any after the boy threw something at one of the undead. The reactions from the undead and angels don't look to be swayed in the slightest. They are all still waiting with weapons at the ready.

"Stand down."

A voice filled with power and authority cut through the silence. Descending from the sky between the soldiers, woman and child was their new King, Ainz Ooal Gown. The soldiers listened to his commands immediately and all their weapons lowered.

"Give me back my daddy!"

It was hard for most to hear but Ainz heard it none the less. The little boy did not seem deterred from getting his father back. His mother looked absolutely horrified at her child's outburst once more.

"P-Please! Please, your majesty! He is just a boy. Please, forgive him!"

To Ainz, the woman seemed genuinely concerned he was going to have her child killed. He knew they spread some terrible rumors about him, but seeing this woman think he would kill a defenseless child was eye-opening.

Ainz took a quick look and saw a lot of people were watching this exchange. This was exactly what this moment was for. Demiurge sure did work quickly. He supposed it wouldn't take much to get this little boy riled up though. Hopefully, this little farce would ease most of the people's minds, and he would have one less thing to worry about.

"Fear not, I have no intention of harming a child for missing his father. Is this your son?"

The woman seemed so surprised by Ainz answer and tone that she couldn't even form words, she just nodded at him to confirm his question. Ainz crouches down to look at the young boy hiding in his mother's arms.

"I'm sorry your daddy died, child. I certainly didn't want to kill him, but your king chose war instead of taking my offer. Sometimes, people we love die in war, that is why I tried to avoid it."

Ainz stands back up and looks at the boy's mother. She still didn't look at ease but she wasn't terrified anymore so that was looking up. She wasn't actually supposed to be here, but he could take advantage of the situation and use it to sway even more people.

"Do you have a job?"

The question caught the woman off guard, and it took a moment for her to answer. This time, she did more than just nod or shake her head.

"N-No, your majesty. My husband did the work and I took care of the children."

"Where do you normally go to voice your concerns in E-Rantel?"

The look in the woman's eyes told Ainz she was very confused. He didn't understand the confusion at all. Unless they didn't have a city hall or something similar. Maybe it was off-limits to commoners? That definitely couldn't stand if it was the case.

"I-I'm sorry. I don't understand, your majesty."

Ainz was about to answer but someone landed to his right. He looked and saw Taylar standing there now. He was wondering why she was here. Since it was impossible for anyone to look at her and think evil, he was supposed to handle this so people wouldn't be afraid of him.

Before he could ask Taylar why she was here, Albedo landed on his other side. He really didn't like that she was here now, but he noticed Rubedo standing behind her ready to defend her if need be so he wasn't as upset. He couldn't ask her why she was here either because a new voice cut through the air.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, your majesty, but there is nowhere in this city for commoners to voice their concerns."

Ainz looked to where the voice came from and now he understood why Taylar and Albedo had come to his side. They were supposed to do this a little farther into their procession, but it seemed he had taken too long. Either that or the next farce to make him look good, well them, would be better served here since there were a ton of people watching now.

"Ah, The Forsaken. I planned on having you come and speak to us later since we have new information on your foe. Just give me a moment and we can speak."

Ainz turns back to the woman and child. He needed to wrap this up so they could move on to the next show. He hoped all of this was worth it, it had been more taxing than he imagined it would be. He reaches into his inventory and pulls out a small card. It was stylized to look like the flag of the Saiko Kingdom. He hands it to the woman.

"We will need a few days to get settled in the city so we will not be able to help you at this moment. Wait three days and bring that card to any of my troops. They will bring you to us and we can figure out how to help you now that you have lost your husband."

"Thank you, your majesty!"

All the fear and worry the woman had been displaying up until that point had vanished and she looked nothing but grateful to Ainz. At least he thought that worked well. Now, to push her over the top to borderline fanatical, he had a great idea.

He reaches into his inventory and pulls out three gold coins and offers it to the woman. She looks hesitant to take the coins but also looks as if she might snatch them and run they look so enticing. Ainz can imagine why, this is years worth of work for her family just inches from her grasp.

"You said you had other children. Take these and get some food for you and your children to hold you over until we can find someplace for you to work. I know it won't bring their father back, but you should get each of your kids something with some of this money. It should at least bring smiles to their faces even if it is for a brief time."

"Yes, your majesty! Thank you, thank you so much, your majesty."

For the first time, the woman let go of her son. She carefully took the coins, got on her knees, and pressed her forehead to the ground to show her appreciation. Ainz thought it was a little over the top but he supposed that was the idea behind this whole thing.

She stood up and grabbed her son when Ainz waved her off, letting her know it was ok to leave. Now it was time to see if Demiurge and Taylar's plans would merge well together.

Ainz still thought the show with the child would be sufficient to sway the population, but Taylar and Demiurge assured him that getting The Forsaken involved would only help them even more. There wasn't really a downside he supposed, they didn't plan on being The Forsaken at all anymore.

The doppelgangers they summoned to replace them were able to replicate their power close enough so they would be able to handle anything that came their way. It helped they would be sending them away on a mission soon so no one would be able to reach them anyway.

Everyone in E-Rantel knew exactly who the legendary adamantite group The Forsaken were. They saved this city from a death cult trying to destroy it, drove an impossibly strong vampire out of the capital, and reached adamantite rank faster than anyone in history.

After the exchange between their new king and that woman, everyone wondered why The Forsaken were standing near their new monarchs. They already saw that their rulers were much different than they were led to believe, but nothing prepared any of them for what The Forsaken did.

Everyone let out a gasp as they watched the adamantite adventurers take a knee and bow their heads to their new rulers. So many people had the same reaction that Taylar and Albedo smiled a bit when they heard the collective gasps. It was already going better than either of them expected.

"Rise." Ainz waits a moment for them to stand then continues. "It is good to see you four again. I know Taylar has been anxious to see you again, Bella. We have news that pertains to your foe. Why don't you join our procession and we can speak at more length in the villa."

"Of course, your majesty."

All four of the doppelgangers bow their heads. They make their way to the head of the procession with Sebas and Rubedo and fall in line beside them. The rest of the procession through the city saw people openly looking out their windows instead of peaking.

Some even had enough courage to stand in the street as the procession passed. It was not long until they made it to the villa that would serve as their headquarters in E-Rantel.

It was finally time to start changing the world!

* * *

It had been nearly two weeks since they took over E-Rantel, and Ainz could tell the city was accepting their rule even better than they imagined. Most of the people who fled the city were the nobles so the only true empty part of E-Rantel was the manses, villas, and manors of said nobles.

It would just give them even more things to give away to those who wished to join their kingdom. Also, now they could offer a place in E-Rantel or Carne to those such as the Swords of Darkness, Leinas, and anyone else who might want to live outside of Nazarick.

Ainz doubted anyone from Nazarick would leave, but perhaps he could pick a manor in each city as a sort of vacation house for those of Nazarick. It would be good to let them all get out and go shopping or do things of a similar nature.

The markets were still open, people were still buying and selling goods, and everyone went about their jobs as normal. Well, not really that normal. Most were still trying to get used to seeing Death Knights patrolling the city along with angels, but nothing bad had happened since they started walking the streets.

The number of traveling traders had reduced dramatically though. It was a hard blow to see that aspect plummet by a little over fifty percent, but it was honestly better than Ainz, Taylar, or Albedo had hoped for.

All three of them figured it would cease completely until they could show they were safe in E-Rantel. The fact that almost half were still coming and going just showed their little shows with the child, mother, and The Forsaken had worked better than they hoped.

The mother had come by in three days just as Ainz asked her to. The woman didn't have many skills, but she did have one skill they were in dire need of. She had five other children for a total of six.

She knew how to raise a bunch of kids, and they were in need of people to run orphanages. Who better suited for the task than a mother of six? They gave her charge of a smaller orphanage so she wasn't overwhelmed, and she was picking things up from Pestonya pretty quickly.

All it took for The Forsaken to become a huge topic of conversation in the city was them dropping hints into conversations as to how they knew one another when they walked by people. It didn't take long for the rumors to start, and that part of the plan was over relatively quickly.

The city wasn't booming, but it wasn't declining either. Once the city completely calmed, and they returned from the Re-Estize Kingdom, things should start to look up even more. They were headed there tomorrow, but today was Ainz favorite day.

He called it Ainz Day.

In hindsight, the name doesn't match what actually occurs during his day, but it was a spur of the moment naming and he was never good at naming things. One would think from the name that Ainz would have the day all to himself, but that wasn't really the case.

While he did get to do whatever he wanted with no responsibilities toward running a city or Nazarick, it was the day he used to check on everyone from Nazarick and a few from Carne. It also made less sense to be named that when he took into account the fact that someone accompanied him everywhere on these days now.

Not only did he bring two homunculi maids with him, but he also brought another along with him every time now. That other person was the reason he was standing outside the room across the hall from his. He was getting ready to knock so they could have breakfast with the homunculi maids as they always did this morning.

No matter how many of these days he had with her, he still was a little surprised at how this was all turning out. Once they found out she had absolutely no interest in women, Ainz figured that would be the end of it since Taylar would not be involved in this relationship as she wished to be.

Boy was he wrong.

Taylar and Albedo were the ones who suggested he bring her along. They said it was the perfect day for a date, and reminded him that it wasn't as if they were alone. They did still have each other while he was away for the day.

After they had taken over E-Rantel, he thought he should skip his day for a while, but neither of them wanted him to do that. Not only could they easily run the city themselves, but they also reminded him there was someone else now to keep them company while he was gone for the day.

Not only their playful winks but the memories of the last couple weeks she is referring to made him realize he wasn't really leaving Taylar and Albedo alone. It wasn't as if he was spending the night with this other woman anyway.

Well, he hadn't yet at least. Not that he wouldn't, she just hadn't asked yet. It was still strange to think this was all alright, but those moments came few and far between now. Ainz knew he was once Suzuki Satoru, but he only felt like Ainz Ooal Gown/Momonga now.

Satoru would never take two wives let alone have two mistresses. He certainly wouldn't have one of those mistresses all to himself if he ever did do something like that, but still having the memories of Earth made little difference to how he felt now.

He finally knocked on the door, and she answered quickly. He couldn't help himself and looked her over as he always did when he came here. He was sure she got more beautiful every time he saw her. She really did look like the perfect combination of Taylar and Albedo.

Her golden hair and angelic aura reminded him of Taylar, and her face was almost a perfect twin of Albedo's. Since she started wearing the new... clothing, he loved her look even more. Ainz wasn't really sure if he should call it armor, a dress, or a robe. It was kind of all of those things in one.

No matter what she was wearing though, Rubedo always looked incredible. It would make no difference if she was wearing a straw sack, beauty like that cannot be hidden.

She blushed like she always did when she opened the door, and it made her look even more adorable. He greeted her as he always did with a kiss on the back of her hand, offered his arm, and they went to the canteena to have breakfast with the homunculi maids.

Breakfast with the homunculi maids went as it usually did nowadays. At first, they all just sat there in silence when he first started doing this, but over time, they began to open up and realize they could ask Ainz whatever they wished and he would most likely answer them.

When they finally figured that out, breakfast became a lively affair. It started to seem as though they thought up questions throughout the week and waited for this day to ask Ainz all of them. He didn't mind at all, just about everything they asked was easily answered.

Ainz was even able to start predicting what most of the questions would be just like it was this week. He knew he would get a lot of questions about what E-Rantel was like, the Battle of the Katze Plains, and Albedo.

The homunculi maids seemed very interested in Albedo. Ainz noticed they always asked about her. He knew it had to be because of how much time she spent with them, but they really focused on one thing specifically. Her pregnancy.

Perhaps it was just women being curious, but that didn't seem to be the case to Ainz. They weren't asking a lot of questions about anything other than how she was feeling. It seemed they all wanted her to be well and give birth safely more than anything.

Tsuare was quiet as she usually was. Ainz always tried to include her in the talks. She always answered whatever he asked respectfully and with a smile on her face. She was truly becoming a fantastic maid, especially for a human, but he could tell she didn't feel like she belonged at the table.

Ainz knew he didn't have the effect on people Taylar did. Those of this world just need to spend time talking or simply being around her to open up and forget their troubles. He was observant though and noticed she opened up around one more person than just Ninya and Sebas. That is what brought Ainz to his latest decision to help her be more open and feel like she belonged here.

"Tsuare..."

Ainz calls out to her and waits for her to address him. She does so like a perfect maid as she has been for quite some time now.

"Yes, your majesty. How may I be of service to you?"

"It has come to my attention that there is someone else who requires a maid to attend to her. Since the schedule we have for the other maids is working so well and I don't want to disrupt it. I was hoping you would like to accept the assignment since your training is complete."

"Of course, your majesty. I would be honored to. Who shall I be attending?"

Tsuare was a little worried she would be headed to E-Rantel. She may have mostly gotten over what happened to her with Ninya and her majesties help, but she had no desire to leave Nazarick.

She couldn't think of a safer place to exist. Absolutely nothing would happen to her here even surrounded by monsters. It was actually because of those that most people considered monsters that she was safe here.

"You would be attending to Princess Aureole..." Ainz waits for the smile he knows will come and continues when he sees it. "She has two servants, but they are there to take her commands and defend her. Aureole said she enjoyed your company, and with your training coming to an end, it seemed like the perfect idea."

"I am honored, your majesty. I will not let you down, I promise!"

"I know you will not Tsuare. You will accompany us after breakfast and I will take you to the Cherry Blossom Sanctuary. All the days after, Aureole will open a Gate for you after you have eaten your breakfast."

"Yes, your majesty!"

Now that Ainz had taken care of that, it was time to finish up breakfast and chose the two maids who would accompany himself and Rubedo today. Ainz chose Fifth and Foss for the assignment today.

Both of them were ecstatic and quickly fell in behind Ainz and Rubedo with Tsuare and followed Ainz through the Gate to the Eighth Floor. They appeared right outside the door to the Cherry Blossom Sanctuary and both of Aureole's guards were there. This was a perfect opportunity for Ainz.

"Uka-no-Mitamas, Ootoshis..."

"Lord Ainz."

Neither guard bowed, knelt, or even nodded their head. The only acknowledgment they gave to Ainz was a greeting. The maids with them, Tsuare included, couldn't stop the gasp at the breach of protocol. Ainz understands, none of them had come here with him before so he turned to face the three of them and explained.

"Uka and Ootoshis have the most sacred duty in all of Nazarick. They protect my daughter. As such, when they are at their post, they are to never take their eyes off their surroundings. Please get used to this if you are to accompany me."

"Yes, your majesty!"

All three answered quickly and with a deep bow. He supposed his little greeting at least handled two problems instead of just one now.

"Uka, Ootoshis, this is Tsuare..." He motions to the girl so they know who he is talking about. "She will be attending to Aureole from now on so she has access to the Sanctuary. If you are on duty, please make sure she does not venture into the forest outside."

"As you command, your majesty."

Ainz is happy with the responses and opens the door to the Sanctuary. He already knew Aureole would be waiting with her favorite forceful hug. When he finally got it open, he got exactly what he was expecting.

"Morning, father! Morning, Rubedo!"

"Good morning, my beautiful daughter."

"Good morning, Aureole."

"Father! You don't have to flatter me, I already love you."

"I love you too baby girl, but it's not flattery if it's true." Ainz shrugs and moves to the side a bit. He keeps his left arm around Aureole but motions to Tsuare with his right. "I brought Tsuare along for her first day. Give her at least the day to get used to the Sanctuary before you go off on one of your adventures please, Aureole."

"Don't worry father! I don't have anything to do until dinner time tonight!" Aureole surprises the homunculi maids, and even Tsuare a bit when she steps away from Ainz and hugs Tsuare. "I'm glad your training is finally over! I'm sure you'll love working here!"

Tsuare is surprised like everyone else, but doesn't want to be rude and reciprocates the hug quickly before letting her arms drop. As soon as Aureole steps back, she drops into a perfect curtsey, lowers her head, and give a well-practiced response.

"I am glad for the opportunity to serve you, your majesty."

"Ok father, you may go."

Aureole just frowned at Tsuare's response and realized what the problem was. She probably shouldn't have been so blunt to her father, but she knew he didn't like to beat around the bush so neither did she.

"Are you kicking me out already daughter? I didn't even get to step inside the Sanctuary yet."

"Yes, father. Sorry, Tsuare will act stiff as a board if you are here even if we already know she has turned into quite the maid. I just want to introduce her to Arche, and we have nothing to discuss soooo..."

"Well, I should talk to Arche and find out how she has been doing while I'm here..." Ainz sees Aureole doesn't like that idea because he wouldn't be leaving so he comes up with a compromise. "but... If you tell me what you have planned for dinner tonight, and give me a quick update on Arche and her sisters, I'll leave the moment we are finished."

"Arche is fine, she is proving to be quite the student already. Ureirika and Kuuderika love living on the sixth floor, and finally, tonight is ladies' night!"

"Ladies' night?"

"Yep, ladies' night. My mothers started it not long after you started having Ainz Day. We get together for dinner, hang out after in the restaurant talking, then eventually I come back to the Sanctuary."

"You don't need sleep, Aureole. Why do you leave?"

"Mother gets very handsy with Mother Albedo after she has drunk too much. I wouldn't mind that much but one, I don't want to see that and two, Mother Albedo has trouble controlling her pheromone ability when mother gets like that. I don't want to be around for that even if Mother Albedo's ability doesn't work on me."

"Wait she... who else is around for these ladies nights?"

"It was just me and my mothers at first, but the Pleiades started joining us a few weeks ago. I was going to ask Arche, Ninya, and Tsuare to join us. I'll make sure to get them away from Mother Albedo before it gets too late. I could only imagine the effect she would have on them if she can affect the Pleiades."

 _'So wait... does that mean... is that why...'_

Ainz just shakes his head of those thoughts. No use dwelling on what has already happened. If he could rewind time, he wouldn't change it anyway so why think about it? Ainz personally loved when Albedo couldn't control that ability.

To him, it was just an amazing smelling perfume and didn't have the effect on him it did on others. Plus, if she couldn't control her ability with him, it meant he was doing something right! He certainly didn't need her to use some ability to make him want her. Albedo, and Taylar for that matter, were completely irresistible.

"Well..." Ainz grabs Rubedo's hand and opens a Gate. "have fun tonight, and watch out for your mothers. Hopefully, Taylar will be able to pace herself enough she doesn't get too crazy tonight. Albedo still isn't drinking right?"

"Of course she isn't! Now, shoo, off with you, father."

Ainz just chuckles and steps through the Gate with Rubedo. Fifth and Foss are right behind him and the Gate closes as the two-step through. They can see they are on the first floor, just outside the entrance to the Great Tomb of Nazarick. Standing only about ten feet in front of them is Shalltear Bloodfallen.

"Shalltear..." Ainz waits for her to turn around. He was about to continue but noticed her smile drop a bit before she plastered another on her face. He just filed it away for later and continued. "I was hoping we could speak for a moment. Do you have some free time?"

"Of course, Lord Ainz. I always have time for whatever you need of me."

"I know that you were disappointed we canceled your mission to the Southern Holy Kingdom. I know that you wish to show off some of what you learned with Aureole. In light of that, we have a new mission for you."

"I will not fail you, Lord Ainz. I am at your disposal for anything you require."

"I know you will not, Shalltear. I can't say for certain you will get to show off new tactics, or what you have learned from Aureole, but you will be accompanying me to the Dwarven Kingdom. Your combat skills may be required, but it will also allow for me to teach you myself a skill that no one has tried to teach you yet."

"What skill is that, Lord Ainz?"

"Diplomacy."

Ainz tried to hold in his chuckle at Shalltear's expression but he couldn't. She tilted her head and gave him a look of utter confusion. It almost seemed as if he had spoken some made-up word that had no meaning to Shalltear. This was exactly why she needed to come with him for this.

"I... don't understand, Lord Ainz."

"That is why you are coming with me, Shalltear. I am going to show you how to gain allies without using combat power. Words can be just as persuasive as a sword if you know what to say and when. I simply wish for you to come along so you can observe a diplomatic exchange. I want you to learn everything you can just as I do for everyone else in Nazarick."

"I will learn everything I can, Lord Ainz!"

"We will be leaving in a week. Prepare anything you need for the journey, we will not be coming back to Nazarick unless it is an emergency. Taylar and Albedo can handle all of this while we are gone."

"Yes, Lord Ainz! I look forward to our journey together!"

"Oh and Shalltear, Albedo told me you have taken up some of her training duties so she would not need to push herself as much. I wanted to thank you for that so she isn't so overworked."

Ainz bowed to her and she immediately tried to remedy that reaction.

"L-Lord Ainz, please do not bow to me! I am just trying to help Nazarick in any way I can!"

"I just wanted to show you my thanks was sincere." Ainz just waves off her reaction. "I look forward to our journey together as well. I will see you soon, Shalltear."

Ainz was at least happy he made Shalltear's day. She looked a little upset at first but she seemed positively ecstatic now. There was no need to dampen her mood to inform her others were joining them as well so he just opened a Gate, and stepped through with Rubedo, Fifth, and Foss.

They had all stepped through the Gate before they could see Shalltear's expression go from ecstatic to confused to worried. When it finally registered what Lord Ainz had said before he departed, she couldn't help the emotions of her face changing.

 _'Am I going to have to thank Albedo now? Please, by all that is unholy, don't make that the case!'_

When Ainz group stepped through the portal and looked around, they all realized they were now on the sixth floor of Nazarick standing next to Aura and Mare's treehouse. It didn't take a genius to figure out who they were checking on next. The shout of childish excitement let them know their arrival was noticed.

"Lord Ainz!"

They all looked up to see Aura somersaulting out of the top of the treehouse straight down to where they were standing. She landed with ease and even added a bow to Lord Ainz at the end to make it look even more graceful.

"S-Sister, you s-shouldn't l-land s-so close t-to Lord Ainz!"

Mare could be heard scolding his sister as he hurried down the steps to greet their guests as well. He certainly wouldn't be able to land with the grace Aura did, but it always brought a question to Ainz mind.

 _'Why doesn't he just cast fly? I know he knows the spell.'_

Ainz could never figure that one out. He obviously didn't need the fly spell even if he knew both versions, but he imagined he would use it quite often if he didn't possess wings himself. Mare finally made it to the bottom and gave Ainz his normal greeting.

"G-Greetings, L-Lord Ainz!"

"Aura, Mare, it is good to see both of you." Ainz pats both them on the head. They both thoroughly enjoyed this for some reason Ainz still couldn't figure out. "How is the dungeon building going Mare?"

"I-It is g-going good, L-Lord Ainz. I-I should be c-completed in a-about a w-week."

"Terrific Mare! You are always excellent at completing your tasks. You should think about a reward for when you are done, Mare. You deserve it for all your hard work." the shy blush and proud smile did not go missed by Ainz. "Aura, you have finished mapping the area I asked of you in detail, have you not?"

"I have Lord Ainz! We did not go into the mountains as you commanded, but everything on the surface has been mapped out as you requested. We now have a detailed map of the Azerlisia Mountains, Great Forest of Tob, Great Lake, and the Katze Plains."

"Wonderful, Aura! Both the Queens have agreed to your request for a reward already so no need to think of something different. I have another mission for you if you wish to accept it Aura."

"Of course, Lord Ainz! I am yours to command!"

"I want you to experience some diplomatic talks for when you are older. I just want you to watch what occurs, take in everything you hear, and we will discuss it afterward. So if you are willing, I would like for you to accompany me to the Dwarven Kingdom in a week's time."

"I'd love to join you, Lord Ainz! I can finally see what is in that mountain! Do you think there will be rare monsters down there?! I wonder what else could be in there?! We could..."

"Aura..." Ainz cuts off the excited child. "I'm not sure what we will find other than dwarves but I am happy to see you're excited to accompany me. Also, we will be bringing four maids with us, Zenberu, and Shalltear."

"Ahhhhhh, Shalltear..." Aura groans for everyone to hear. "Why is she coming, Lord Ainz?"

"For the same reason you are Aura. To learn that sometimes diplomacy is needed instead of just cowering everyone with force. I was going to teach you and Mare when we went to the Elf Kingdom about this, but..."

 _'I'd never let either of you near that sick rapist even if you could destroy him in a moment.'_ Ainz doesn't say that part though, instead, he says...

"Our plans have changed for the Elf Kingdom. This will also give you and Shalltear a chance to put your grudge behind you. We are no longer in Yggdrasil and everyone needs to stick together in this new world. I'm not saying you need to be best friends, but I would like it if you two would get along a little better."

It seemed as though Aura wanted to protest, especially the last part, but she didn't. Instead, she looked Ainz in the eyes and said.

"I'll try, for you, Lord Ainz."

"Thank you, Aura. That is all I ask. Now, how is everyone doing at the village down at the lake?"

"The Lizardmen love it, Lord Ainz. I'm sure most of them would live there permanently if you offered it to them. Ureirika and Kuuderika very much enjoy living there as well. They have made friends with quite a few Lizardmen, Dryads, and Tree Ents since moving there."

"Yes, Aureole told me they enjoyed living on the sixth floor. I'm sure being able to play whenever they like and not having to worry about their parents selling them off would make their childhood a bit nicer. Does Arche enjoy living there? Aureole only told me she was a good apprentice, she didn't mention anything about how she felt living here."

"She seems to like it Lord Ainz. She keeps to herself and doesn't make friends as her two little sisters do, but it seems she is glad for the safety of Nazarick. I'm not sure if it is because she is safe or her little sisters, but she doesn't seem to mind living here."

"That is good to hear. How are you two doing? Have you been eating properly and getting enough rest?"

"We have been, Lord Ainz."

"Y-Yes, w-w have, L-Lord Ainz."

Both of them assured him they were doing as he asked. He noticed them touching the gifts he gave them from Bukubuku while they answered. As long as they were eating properly and resting so they could grow to be strong adults, that is all that really mattered to Ainz.

"I'm glad to hear it you two. I'll let you get back to your day. Aura, we will be leaving in a week so be ready to depart then."

"Yes, Lord Ainz!"

Ainz ruffled both their hair then opened a Gate to his next destination. Ainz group appeared in what looked to be a ruined temple. There were crumbling and destroyed columns littering the place. Statues of various gods were smashed and profaned everywhere they looked, and it didn't take long for everyone to realize where they were.

The Blazing Temple on the seventh floor of Nazarick, home of Demiurge.

When they all looked up, they could see said guardian sitting in his white throne in the center of the ruined temple. Demiurge immediately stood and knelt before Ainz when he noticed his entrance to his domain.

"I am grateful you have blessed this sacred ground with your presence, Lord Ainz. How may I be of service to you?"

"While I am always thankful for the greeting, Demiurge. I think I would prefer you to say defile, desecrate, or profane this unholy ground." Ainz can't help the half-smile that forms. "I don't exactly exude an aura of rainbows and sunshine. I'll leave the blessing of holy places to Taylar."

"As you command, Lord Ainz. I shall never forget your words."

That wasn't exactly the reaction Ainz was going for, but he'd take it. Ainz was never particularly funny, and Demiurge probably wasn't the best audience for any joke that didn't involve bodily harm of some sort. Time to move on to why he was here.

"I know you are to depart soon for the Abelion Hills, but I have something I would like you to look into before you leave. If you don't find what I need before you must go, simply have your agents continue to look into it for you while you are gone."

"I shall do anything you require of me. What do you need me to look into, Lord Ainz?

"As you know, the only items of any real value we gained from the Slaine Theocracy's treasure vault was Surshana's journals..."

"Is that why you returned all the items, Lord Ainz?"

"Yes. They did not possess any other World Items. The rest of the gear from the vault was useless. I wouldn't even think of giving it to the Pleiades. I suppose we could have given it to some of the maids as they leveled, but I'd rather just give them items from our treasury. It made it easier not having to put fakes back in their places..."

Ainz stopped and took a breath. He was getting off-topic again. He should already have his answer, but he still hasn't even asked the question.

"Anyway, one of those journals has experiments to..."

 _'How should I put this?'_

"break past the limits of this world. One of the journals we possess has the beginnings of these experiments, but the journal ends before the research does. I need you to have your agents in the Slaine Theocracy try and find the second volume of that journal."

"I will have them get right on it, Lord Ainz!"

"Good. I'm going to leave the first volume with you so your agents know what to look for. I have already read it and do not need it any longer. Let me know when your agents find the next volume the moment they inform you they have it, Demiurge."

"As you command, Lord Ainz. My agents and I will not fail you!"

"I know you will not, Demiurge. I can always count on you to come through when I need it. Do not worry about finding it quickly. It could be anywhere in the Slaine Theocracy. I just want it found without anyone knowing we are looking for it."

"I am undeserving of such praise, but I shall try with every fiber of my being to live up to your generous words, Lord Ainz."

"Good luck in the Abelion Hills, Demiurge. I look forward to your progress reports as your plan unfolds." Ainz turns to the two maids accompanying himself and Rubedo. "Fifth, Foss, come here, please. We cannot Gate to our next location so Rubedo and I will need to touch you to teleport us to the next location."

Fifth and Foss do as their told. Ainz places a hand on Fifth's shoulder, and Rubedo does the same to Foss. The next location is much brighter than the seventh floor, and it doesn't take long to figure out why or where they were.

They all see enormous piles upon piles of gold coins throughout the room. There are weapons, armor, gauntlets, greaves, and any other item you could think of poking out from every pile of gold.

They are in the Treasury of Nazarick, home of Pandora's Actor.

"Vater!"

Ainz shakes his head at Pandora's greeting. Pandora's back was to Ainz, and he seemed to be working on something with a wood frame. Ainz had no idea how Pandora knew he was here after he only took one step. The quick twirl, bow, and flourish that accompanied the german greeting was a little much, but it was a little too late to stop that behavior at this point.

"Pandora... what did I tell you about German?!"

"Paenitemus mei: pater!" Pandora gives another bow but continues before Ainz can say anything. "And hello to the lovely ladies accompanying you, Father! What brings you all to my humble abode?"

"First, was that Latin?"

"Verum, Pater!"

"Alright, just stick with languages everyone can understand, Pandora. Not many people know Latin. Your apologies and confirmations of the language you are speaking only make sense if people can understand them."

"I'll try my maxime, Father!"

Ainz shakes his head again. He at least got Pandora to stop speaking in German, but now it seems as though he can't help but speak Latin. Too bad he couldn't remove all those languages he programmed into Pandora. That would make this so much easier.

"Yes, please do try your hardest, Pandora. Now, I'm just checking up on everyone. What have you been up to when you are not in charge of Nazarick for us?"

"I have been doing my passion! My love! My soul! The reason for my entire creation! What I am meant to do and love for all eternity!"

Ainz was getting a little impatient with the flourishes and hand movements after almost every word. He finally let his patience wear a little thin and asked...

"And that is?..."

"Sorting the Treasury! There were already so many items to sort through! Not to mention the amount of treasure mother and you dropped off when we came to this New World! I haven't even had a chance to look at any of that yet! And the World Items you gave to me! Oh my, WORLD ITEMS! I cannot wait to see what type of power they hold for us to unlock!"

"Ok, ok, ok..." Ainz had to put a hand on his shoulder to stop him. "so that is all you have been doing? Nothing but sorting the Treasury? Didn't I see you working on something when we entered?"

"Yes, Vat- Father! It is a gift for my brothers or sisters or brother and sister. Would you like to see what it is?"

"Of course, now you have my curiosity, Pandora."

Ainz and everyone makes their way over to where Pandora was sitting. Pandora jumps in front of the wood frame before anyone can see it. Ainz knows what is about to happen. Pandora is going to do some ridiculous reveal. Maybe one of these days one will be good.

"Everyone behold!" he slides out of the way, holding his palm up and fingers open as if he is framing the gift.

When he moves out of the way, everyone can see the wood frame is actually two cribs. They look to be very well made. The cribs look to be made of wood, but they are almost pitch black. No one had ever seen wood that color before except on Lord Ainz scythe.

The top arch of both cribs was made to resemble wings. Each layer of feathers going down the wings were made of a different metal. The ones at the top were bright white, and they slowly got darker until they were black at the bottom.

The bottom of the legs appeared to resemble dragon claws. The actual legs looked identical to the snath (handle) of Ainz scythe as did the wood bars of each crib. Ainz couldn't believe the quality of the work. They were truly masterpieces.

"Those are truly fantastic, Pandora. Did you make these yourself?"

"Only the best for my younger siblings, Father! I cannot take all the credit though. Demiurge and the Blacksmith both help create these wonderful gifts as well! I could not have finished them without their help and knowledge!"

"I will thank both of them later for this. They looked completed though. Why are you still working on them?"

"I get the final task of enchanting such wonderful gifts! I was just finishing up when you entered, Father!"

"You are enchanting the cribs?"

"Of course, Father! Temperature control so my siblings are always comfortable. Levitation so nothing can disturb their peaceful nap times, and they can be gently rocked. Dimensional Anchor so they cannot be kidnapped by magic. Voice recording so you and mothers may record songs or messages to play while they sleep. Sanctuary so no one with ill intent may approach the cribs. Protection from Arrows so ranged projectiles are not a dange-"

"Alright, Pandora. I get the idea. I'm sure Albedo and Taylar will be thrilled with such a gift. When do you plan on giving it to Albedo?"

"I still need to make a few minor tweaks father, but I plan on giving them to mother when you all return from the Re-Estize Kingdom!"

"We shall leave you to finish your work then, Pandora. Albedo will be thrilled when we return and she receives them. I will not tell her so you may surprise her. I'm sure she will love them, and make sure Demiurge and the Blacksmith are present when you do. They should both be acknowledged for their contributions to the creation of these wonderful cribs."

"I shall father! Thank you!"

Ainz doesn't even acknowledge the ridiculous flourish that accompanies Pandora's farewell. He nods at Rubedo and places his hand on Fifth's shoulder again. All four of them disappear from the Treasury and reappear in the kitchens.

The homunculi maids were surprised to see the Head Chef already waiting for them with two baskets prepared. Ainz and Rubedo were not surprised. They had been doing this for weeks now.

"Lord Ainz, Lady Rubedo, your lunch is ready for you as always."

"Thank you, Head Chef. What kind of spread did you prepare for us today?"

This was one of few times Rubedo didn't wait for Lord Ainz to address anyone. She usually led these conversations since she started eating with Lord Ainz. She found she really enjoyed the food of Nazarick, even if she didn't need to eat anything.

"We heard you would like to try seafood so that is what we have for you, Lady Rubedo. As always, there is a small amount of many different varieties. This time there are crab cakes, lobster bites, sushi rolls, shrimp, and many other fish dishes along with various sauces for you to try. We do hope you and Lord Ainz enjoy your meal, Lady Rubedo."

"I'm sure we will, Head Chef. The food everyone makes is always amazing."

To the homunculi maids horror, Lord Ainz, and Lady Rubedo each picked up one of the baskets after Lord Ainz told the Head Chef they would enjoy their meals as they always did.

Before either can do anything about it, a Gate opens and Lord Ainz and Lady Rubedo step through. The maids don't wait a moment longer and follow closely behind.

When the maids step through, they can see they are back on the sixth floor of Nazarick. They were not near the treehouse though, they were standing at the top of a small hill, looking down on a lake.

This was not the lake they built a village near. This lake was very quiet with only the sounds of nature to fill the air. The maids noticed Lady Rubedo opening her basket and pull out a chair. They realized what she was doing and quickly tried to stop her.

"Lady Rubedo! Please, allow us to set up for you!"

Neither Ainz, nor Rubedo knew if they planned to say that in perfect sync, but they should be used to it by now. The reaction they got from the maids when they were here for the first time was always a little humorous. This time was no exception.

"Don't worry about it. See, already done."

Rubedo didn't stop when they protested, it was only two chairs and a small table so it didn't take long to pull them out of the basket. Rubedo then set the basket on the table, she couldn't wait for this reaction.

"Alright, your lunch is ready for you. We will be down by the lake and won't need you so please enjoy your lunch."

Rubedo was never one to giggle, but she couldn't help herself this time. Instead of the fumbling protests or rapidly asked questions that were never finished before another escaped their lips, Fifth and Foss looked completely dumbfounded.

Both were just staring at Rubedo with looks of utter disbelief. Ainz couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips either before taking Rubedo's hand and leading her down towards the lake.

By the time the maids snapped out of it, Ainz and Rubedo were already out of their sight. They both hurried towards the crest of the hill and saw Lord Ainz sitting on a blanket. They didn't see Lady Rubedo for a second then realized, she was leaning back into Lord Ainz.

Neither Fifth nor Foss had ever seen Lady Rubedo act like this. They had both met her more than once, and no one in Nazarick forgot when they met the Godslayer. She was the one who stopped the assault on The Great Tomb of Nazarick in Yggdrasil. None of the Invaders left the eighth floor where she resides or used to.

When finally meeting her, her first impression did not disappoint. She was beautiful even by Nazarick standards, but she was also terrifying beyond belief. Her aura of power seemed to be above all the Guardians and be on the same level as Lord Ainz and Lady Taylar.

That being their impression of her made this day so far seem like a dream. They never would have ever thought to see Lady Rubedo giggling, blushing, or having an intimate lunch with anyone even if that other person was Lord Ainz.

Both maids finally took a seat and opened the basket. They figured they would be getting the seafood dishes the Head Chef listed but were pleasantly surprised at the contents. Instead of what Lord Ainz and Lady Rubedo were eating, both saw their favorite meals inside the basket.

Fifth was touched and salivating at the steak, fried potatoes, and pasta on what was surely her lunch plate. Foss had the same reaction to her plate, even if it wasn't a plate. The pizza box in the basket was surely for her. When she opened it, she knew it was meant for her when she saw the sausage, ham, pepperoni, bacon, and jalapenos.

Both dug into their lunches immediately after seeing their favorite beverages waiting inside next to their lunch, sweet tea for Fifth and root beer for Foss. Neither had any idea how Lord Ainz or Lady Rubedo knew their favorite meals, but both were touched none the less.

Lunch seemed to last much longer than either of the maids were used to. Not only did Lord Ainz and Lady Rubedo eat their lunch, but they also laid down and stared at the sky, and strolled along the lake hand and hand.

Finally, Lord Ainz and Lady Rubedo started making their way toward the maids once more. The maids did not wait and rushed to meet them when they noticed them coming their way.

"We are leaving Nazarick for the next part of the day. If you do not wish to leave Nazarick, I can gate you back to your quarters."

"We shall accompany you anywhere you require to go today, Lord Ainz!"

Neither maid seemed to care they were leaving so Ainz opened a Gate and all four of them stepped through. This was not an area either maid was familiar with, as such, they had no idea where they were. The only thing that stood out was the large statue of Lord Ainz they were standing in front of.

"This is the village of the Lizardmen. We are here to check in with Cocytus."

It only took a moment before a white Lizardman came out to greet them. After a quick hello and the Lizardman introducing herself as Crusch Lulu, she led them to where Cocytus was at.

They found him observing the training of Lizardmen in the village. Ainz could tell they had improved from before already. Cocytus spotted them almost immediately, and made his way to them, took a knee, and bowed his head.

"WELCOME, LORD. AINZ. HOW. MAY. I. BE. OF. SERVICE. TO. YOU?"

"I'm simply checking on everyone today, Cocytus. How is everything going in the Lizardmen village? I see they are improving their combat styles greatly."

"YES, MY. LORD. THEY. ARE. BETTER. THAN. THEY. WERE. BEFORE, BUT. THEY. STILL. HAVE. A. LONG. WAY. TO. GO."

"Do you believe we should delay your departure? Are they ready to take on the Toadmen?"

"THE. TOADMEN. SHOULD. BE. NO. PROBLEM, LORD. AINZ. WITH. THE. LIZARDMENS. NEW. TRAINING. AND. TACTICS, THERE. SHOULDN'T. BE. MUCH. OF. A. BATTLE. WITH. THE. TOADMEN."

"I have confidence in your assessment, Cocytus. How is the rest of the village coming along? Are you having any difficulty learning to run this village?"

"IT. IS. DIFFERENT. THAN. WHAT. I. AM. USED. TO, LORD. AINZ, BUT. I. AM. LEARNING. AS. I. GO. I. WILL. NOT. FAIL. IN. MY. TASK, LORD. AINZ."

"I see that you have a number of the hatcheries up and running already. I also saw they finally began building their houses on the stilts that were recommended they do. It seems as though you are doing quite well here, Cocytus."

"THANK. YOU, LORD. AINZ. THE. BUILDING. IS. COMING. ALONG. A. LITTLE. SLOWER. THAN. WE. HOPED. BUT. THEY. ARE. PICKING. IT. UP. IT. WILL. STILL. TAKE. A. LITTLE. MORE. TIME, BUT. I. BELIEVE. THEY. WILL. MASTER. IT. EVENTUALLY."

"I am hoping to have some help for you in regards to construction in a few weeks. I will be heading to the Dwarven Kingdom after we have seen to the appointment of the new reagent of the Re-Estize Kingdom and had Emperor, excuse me, Governor Jircniv swear fealty to us. If my trip goes as well as I hope it will, you will have some good help with construction in the near future."

"THANK. YOU, LORD. AINZ. I. SHALL. NOT. DISAPPOINT. YOU!"

"I know you will not, Cocytus. Remember to send daily reports when you and the Lizardmen begin the war against the Toadmen. Use everything Demiurge and Aureole taught you to win, and remember that I don't want you to participate in battle unless it is to defend yourself. I have faith you learned from your last attempt at this and will conquer the toadmen quickly."

"I. AM. OVERJOYED. BY. YOUR. CONFIDENCE. IN. ME, LORD. AINZ."

"You have earned my confidence with how hard you have been working Cocytus. Unlike the Pleiades or homunculi maids who can still grow by simply becoming more powerful, yourself and the other Guardians can only grow by using your minds to learn new things. I couldn't be prouder of the job you all have done to better yourselves for the future of Nazarick. Neither myself nor the Queens will ever forget everything all of you are doing."

"IT. IS. OUR. HONOR, LORD. AINZ!"

"Keep up the good work, Cocytus. If you require anything, send a message to Nazarick."

Ainz gives Cocytus a reassuring pat on the shoulder then opens a Gate to his next destination. He was almost done checking in on everyone. He just needed to stop in Carne and talk to a few people then it was time for his favorite part of this day.

Ainz and company appeared behind a building in a city neither Fifth nor Foss knew. Ainz and Rubedo both knew, they did create this building after all. Ainz opened the back door and started inside, no one thought twice about following, and both maids saw they were walking through a store/lab. Ainz explained to them.

"This is the Bareare's Alchemy Shop in Carne. Aura told me Nfirea was headed this way after gathering ingredients in the forest. He should be here any minute."

As Ainz finished, they made it to the front of the shop. Ainz saw Nfirea, Taenya, and Tsarra all walking toward Nifrea and his grandmother's shop. At least Taenya and Tsarra weren't being reckless, they were using their new gear when they went into the forest.

All three stopped about fifteen feet from the door. Ainz couldn't help but listen in. It wasn't like the door was thick enough that he couldn't hear.

"Thanks again for accompanying me into the Great Forest of Tob. Both of you are always such a help."

"It's our pleasure, Nfirea. Thank you too." Tsarra tells Nfirea.

"What are you thanking me for? Both of you are the ones helping me."

"For being you." Taneya tells him with a smile.

"What do you mean by that?"

Nfirea looked completely confused and embarrassed by the look on his face and light blush he can't help. Taenya and Tsarra decide to show him what they mean instead of telling him.

Both give him a kiss on the cheek, lightly run their fingers up his arm, and then walk away smiling at a dumbfounded looking Nfirea. Ainz and Rubedo both chuckle when they look at Nfirea.

 _'Even I wasn't that dense, Nfirea!'_

Ainz thinks when he realizes Nfirea has no idea why either of them did that. Ainz couldn't wait for Nfirea to come inside. This was going to be fun. Well, for him it surely would be.

Nfirea recovered and went inside the shop to drop off his newest batch of ingredients thinking to himself what Tsarra and Taenya meant with that answer. Nfirea was so lost in thought, he didn't notice anyone as he entered the shop, and it was only almost running into Lord Ainz that he realized someone was there.

"L-Lord Ainz! I-I'm sorry I almost knocked into you! What c-can I do for you today?!"

Ainz wanted to laugh at Nfirea's reaction to realizing he was there. It took a lot of willpower not to do such a thing, but he wanted to catch Nfirea off guard with his joke so he would get a better reaction out of him.

"I came to check on your progress, but I see I must give you some very helpful advice. And remember, this is coming from someone who has experienced the advice he is about to give you."

Ainz puts both hands on Nfirea's shoulders and even crouches a bit so he is looking Nfirea right in the eyes. Nfirea realizes whatever Lord Ainz is about to tell him is serious. He can't remember Lord Ainz ever looking this serious.

"Having two wives is wonderful. Just remember you must make each of them equally happy so you need to be able to keep up with both of them outside and... inside your home."

Ainz intensely serious expression didn't falter until the very end when he added a wink after he finished his advice. Nfirea was listening to him so intently, the realization of what he said didn't sink in until a few moments had passed.

"L-L-Lord... I-I-I... Wha... I-I-I... W-W-Why..."

As Ainz watched Nfirea stutter, turn brick red, and nervously fidget from foot to foot, he couldn't hold back his laughter anymore. It rang through the shop loud enough to be heard outside. Ainz had to stop himself before he started crying he was laughing so hard. It at least gave Nfirea time to collect himself even if it was only a little bit.

"I'm certainly not Taylar or Albedo, but even I know after all those two have been through that wasn't just a simple kiss on the cheek. They may as well undressed in front of you with an answer like that."

Ainz can see all that did was make Nfirea get even redder and look anywhere but at Ainz. Either he didn't believe Ainz, or he wasn't sure how to react to such a statement. There was only one more thing he could say before they got to business.

"It might seem odd to you, Nfirea, but it seems as though those two have made up their mind already. If the idea makes you uncomfortable, you need to let them know. They both deserve to be loved after what they went through."

"I don't think... How can..." It seems Nfirea is still struggling with the idea. "I-I'll t-think on it, Lord Ainz."

"Good. Now, how about we talk about how your alchemy is coming along?"

"O-Of course, Lord Ainz."

Ainz and Rubedo take a seat at the table, Fifth and Foss take up their spots behind them, and Nfirea sits down across from Ainz. The boy still looks embarrassed, but he composes himself enough to have a conversation.

"Tell me about your experiments, Nfirea. Do you have anything new to tell me?"

That seemed to be the moment Nfirea forgot about what just happened. The boy practically danced out of his chair in excitement.

"Yes, Lord Ainz! I have been able to replicate the purple potion using ingredients from the Great Forest of Tob, but... I've only been able to produce it in the new, enchanted equipment you have provided us with. When I try to make it in the equipment we used to use, it always turns out blue."

"That is great news Nfirea. You haven't had the chance to try ingredients from Nazarick in the new equipment yet have you?"

"I have not, Lord Ainz. We used all the ingredients you graciously allowed us to have in our experiments to create the first purple potion."

"I will have Lupus Regina or Solution bring you ingredients tomorrow. I'll send along enough to make two potions so you have a little wiggle room, but I can't send more than that. Until we find somewhere to harvest the ingredients we have, I can't afford to use too many of them."

"I understand, Lord Ainz! I shall send in a report the moment the experiment is completed!"

"I will be awaiting the results, Nfirea. Now..." Ainz reaches into his inventory and pulls out a tome. "Read this the first chance you get. The magic in the tome will disappear after you read it and you may use it for notes for your research."

"A magic tome! What does it do, Lord Ainz?!"

 _'How do I explain an experience tome to someone from this world?'_

Ainz isn't quite sure how to give Nfirea an explanation on that tome. It is apparent that the people of this world have no idea what levels are. They understand the concept of getting stronger and learning new abilities, but they have no clue it is based off of levels.

"It will sharpen your mind and possibly give you answers to questions that are just outside of your current knowledge. It may advance your alchemy or it could possibly advance your arcane casting. You will understand after you have read the tome and had a good night's rest."

"I will read it the moment you no longer have need of me, Lord Ainz!"

"I believe that is all we have to cover so I will leave you to your reading, Nfirea."

Nfirea bids them all a goodbye and sits down to start reading the tome before Ainz even casts a Gate. Ainz chuckles and opens a Gate to the next location. Luckily, the only two people he needed to still speak with were together at the moment and expecting him.

Ainz and company appeared in what would be best described as a conference or meeting room. The quality of the work was second only to Nazarick, and there was a good reason for that. This was the City Hall of Carne. The fourth floor to be specific.

Ainz had created this building himself with his Super-Tier magic. The quality of everything in here was better than anything this world had to offer. Even the curtains in this room alone would be enough to purchase Carne Village as it used to be.

Enri still didn't seem to be used to living in a place like this. It had been a few months, but she still looked around sometimes in awe as if she was visiting this place instead of living in it.

Well, she was technically living on the fifth floor, but this was part of the residence she was living in. They still planned on making that floating castle but delayed it for a bit. Enri thought her current living arrangements were more than adequate, and they didn't really have the people yet to maintain a castle.

Speaking of Enri, she and Ashryn were currently kneeling not far from Ainz and company. He told them to stand quickly upon noticing them, and they all sat down around the table. Their discussion went as it normally did.

Enri told him about the ever-increasing population, prices for everything from real estate to grain, and they went over the backgrounds of some of the merchants and new residents wishing to purchase stores and houses.

Ashryn asked him mostly normal questions for her. Ainz was thankful all the time that he saw her put on a little show after she changed the temple. Talking to her once a week would be like pulling teeth if all she wanted to talk about was death. Ainz did have one thing to talk to her about though. Well, not just her so after they were done he asked.

"Ashryn, I have something I need to talk to yourself, Taenya, and Tsarra about. It might be a touchy topic so we can discuss it alone if you like."

"I do not mind, Lord Ainz. I trust Enri and those from Nazarick, but I cannot speak for Taenya or Tsarra."

The moment she finishes, there is a knock at the door. After a moment, the door opens and Solution walks in being trailed by Taenya and Tsarra. All three make their way toward the table and Solution bows to Lord Ainz followed by Taenya and Tsarra.

"I have gathered Taenya and Tsarra as instructed, Lord Ainz."

"Thank you, Solution. You may return to your duties now."

Solution bowed and headed back out the door while Taenya and Tsarra took a seat at the table. None of the elves minded Enri, Rubedo, or the homunculi maids being there so Ainz began.

"As I said, this might be a tough topic, but I need to talk to you about Erya Uzruth."

Ainz is pleasantly surprised when the only emotion he sees from any of the three elves is rage. It looks as if all that time Taylar spent with them did some good after all.

"What about him, Lord Ainz?"

"I felt as though one quick death wasn't enough for him so I had his body recovered. I plan on making him into an undead. An eternity of servitude sounds appropriate for someone like him. What I wanted to ask you about was; what kind of undead I should turn him into and what his purpose shall be?"

"Should that not be up to you, Lord Ainz?"

"I have a lot of ideas, but some I would want your approval for. I thought it appropriate for him to serve you three, but if you do not wish to even be near his undead form, I will not use that as a punishment."

"What do you mean serve us, Lord Ainz?"

"I could turn him into an Elder Lich for instance, and he could serve as your assistant. He could wash your clothes, clean your house, or whatever other tasks you set him to. He would, however, have his old memories and realize what he must do now. He won't be able to treat you with anything but respect so you don't have to worry about him trying to act like he used to."

Ainz wanted to make sure they realized that. The man having his old memories might not sit well with them. He continued after the realization sunk in.

"Or... I could do something as simple as turning him into a Death Knight and make him into your protector. You three can decide who he protects and on what day. In this case, he won't have his old memories and won't even be able to communicate. He would be nothing more than a servant ready to follow your commands. I know you remember when there was only one Death Knight in Carne, right?"

Ainz sees each of them nod and continues.

"That Death Knight was the man who attacked Enri and Nemu. I turned him into a Death Knight after I killed him, and he has been protecting this place ever since. If you prefer to not be around even his undead form, I can just turn him into an undead for my army. I'll leave the decision up to you three."

Ainz saw them exchanging looks as he went over some of the options. It looked as if they were trying to come to a consensus with looks alone. After he finished, they only said a few words and they came to a decision.

"If it is alright with you, Lord Ainz. We wish for him to be turned into an undead that can help with the administration of the temple. That way, he not only serves the three of us, but he also can serve our divine rulers from Nazarick."

Ainz thought that was a good idea. When he saw the look on the homunculi maids' faces, he knew they agreed. Rubedo looked happy with it. Enri did as well, she even looked a little proud of her three friends.

"I agree. I will think of something unique for him in this case. I will bring him by when I am finished with him. Now..."

Before Ainz can take his leave, a message interrupts him. It looks as though Enri is getting the same message, but she isn't expecting it like he is so she looks a little worried. Ainz eases her mind quickly.

"Don't worry, Enri. I have been expecting the person at the gate. We can go see her now. Anyone who wishes to come is welcome."

Ainz gets up and opens a Gate. Rubedo and the maids didn't hesitate to follow. Enri and all three elves went through as well. Enri certainly had to go, and the elves were curious now.

When they stepped through the Gate, they were standing right outside the front gate of Carne. There were four guards around an elf woman with black and white hair. Even her eyes were mismatched black and white. Ainz walked toward the half-elf and spoke.

"Zesshi Zetsumei. We expected you tomorrow. It seems you couldn't wait to get here and didn't camp out last night."

Zesshi looked very surprised that he was expecting her. No one else really knew who she was other than Rubedo and the maids, but they weren't surprised he knew she was coming.

"You said you would come back with your offer!"

"I did say that didn't I?"

"Why didn't you come back?!"

Zesshi's tone was a little forceful, and everyone was a little taken aback by how she was talking to Lord Ainz. It seemed none were as offended as Rubedo as she drew her sword that no one could even tell was there and pointed it straight at Zesshi. Everyone knew Rubedo was strong, you can just sense it from her, but her sword was almost as terrifying as she was.

"Watch your tongue rodent, or I'll cut you to pieces where you stand!"

"You seem strong, but nothing I can't handle."

Zesshi took a measure of the girl's power and figured she would put up a good fight, but Zesshi had a chance of winning. This seemed to anger Rubedo a great deal, and she was starting to lose control of her auras she was suppressing. Ainz had to teach her to turn most of them off as they were extremely dangerous to anyone below level 90.

Zesshi and everyone they came across fell into that category, unfortunately. There were only a little more than ten people in Nazarick who could take on Rubedo's aura, the people of this world stood no chance when it was activated. Zesshi was waiting for a response, but she did not get one with words.

The air around her started to feel incredibly heavy, and as she looked into the blonde woman's eyes, she could see the rage burning in them. It was then she realized that she just made a very bad decision. She felt pushed to her knees, and soon her head and hands followed until she was in the dogeza position.

Zesshi had never knelt to anyone, let alone so submissively. There was nothing she could do to move with this immense pressure holding her down though, but as soon as it came, it went away at the sound of a voice.

"Rubedo..."

Ainz puts a hand on her shoulder, and the pressure disappears. Ainz looks around and is glad she directed that at Zesshi only. If any one of the people here would have been subjected to that pressure, they would be red stains on the ground and nothing more. Ainz believes they realize that too because all of them now look absolutely terrified of Rubedo.

"I am sorry, Lord Ainz. I will try to control myself better."

"It's alright, Rubedo. You controlled yourself exceptionally well considering the circumstances. Even in your rage, you only directed your aura at Zesshi, and it seems as though she got the message now. To answer your question Zesshi. I wanted you to leave on your own. I can give all the incentives in the world, but if you do not wish for a new start yourself, they are all pointless."

Ainz looks at Zesshi as he finishes and so does Rubedo. It indeed looks as if she learned her lesson. The half-elf is still on her knees, but she is sitting upright. She is taking deep breath after deep breath trying to get air back in her body, and she is looking at Rubedo with fear in her eyes.

"Well, let's take this conversation to Nazarick. I'm not going to let you..." he points at Zesshi. "make me miss my favorite part of my day so you'll just have to wait a bit longer." he turns to Enri and the elves. "Would you like me to Gate you back or are you alright with walking?"

"We can walk, your majesty. Thank you for the offer."

Enri didn't take long to answer and it looked as if she was speaking for the elves as well. Ainz wished those from Nazarick could so easily go back and forth between calling him Lord Ainz and your majesty. Enri didn't seem to have any problem knowing exactly when to call him either.

Ainz gives them all a nod and opens a Gate. He motions Zesshi to head through first then Ainz, Rubedo, and the two maids follow after a brief hesitation from Zesshi. The glare Rubedo gave her made her step through rather quickly.

Zesshi steps through the Gate and is in a place that can only be described as spectacular. She had never seen a place of such high quality in all her life. To everyone else, they would know this place as the Amphitheatrum, the Arena, or the Colosseum on the sixth floor of Nazarick.

"Go ahead and take a seat up there..."

Ainz trails off as he looks to where he was pointing just below the VIP box. Instead of an empty box and golems in the stands below it, he was greeted to people in both locations.

Taylar, Albedo, Aureole, Sebas, Lupus Regina, Yuri, Cixous, Fiore, and Tsuare were all sitting in the VIP box with the rest of the Pleiades and homunculi maids occupying the stands just below the VIP box.

Ainz looked up in the box and saw Taylar and Albedo smirking at him. Taylar even had the audacity to start eating popcorn as she looked at him. Apparently, his favorite time of this day had become entertainment to the others of Nazarick.

It shouldn't surprise Ainz. He knew a lot of the citizens of Nazarick talked about when he and Rubedo did this. He just didn't think anyone would actually show up to watch let alone turn it into some form of entertainment for Nazarick. Ainz walks up to Rubedo as Zesshi heads toward the stands.

"We can always do this another time if you do not wish to do so in front of everyone else."

"No, I want to. I doubt I'll notice them anyway. This always focuses me."

Ainz gives her a nod and gets into position. Rubedo does the same and as soon as they are both set, they pull out their weapons. Ainz grabs his scythe from his inventory and Rubedo draws the sword from her hip.

There was no bell or signal to start the match, they both sprung forward at each other faster than most could perceive. They both swung their weapons at the others and the effects were tremendous.

When Death's Calling met the Sword of Annihilation, the force not only caused an incredible gust of wind, it also destroyed a good portion of the ground around them. In a twenty-foot circle around them, the ground had gotten about ten feet deeper than it was just a moment ago. The rest of the arena's ground was cracked and splintered and it looked as though some of that force damaged the walls of the arena as well.

The look on everyone's face in the stands was one of awe. Only Taylar and Albedo didn't share the same look as everyone else. Taylar was smiling at the sight of Ainz and Rubedo sparring. She knew this got rid of a lot of Ainz wishes for a close battle so this would always make her smile. Albedo was smiling as well, not only for Ainz but for Rubedo as well. Now everyone could see how powerful her sister really was and Albedo couldn't be anything but proud of her.

For their part, Ainz and Rubedo did not notice any of this. They were both solely focused on the other as they sped around the arena attacking each other. Their blows were so powerful, even the trees outside the arena had started to look as if they were leaning away from the battle. It was really the force of each blow slowly uprooting them, but they would go back to normal after the spar was over so no need to worry about collateral damage.

Ainz and Rubedo carried on sparring like that for a little over thirty minutes. Everyone in the crowd hardly looked away from the spectacle going on in front of them. Most couldn't even keep up with the speed of both of them, but they saw the destruction none the less.

Ainz and Rubedo finally stopped in the middle of the Arena facing each other. Both of them were bleeding slightly and panting from exertion. No one missed the enormous grins on either face even if they looked beat to hell and back. Ainz thought that was enough for this week and made his way toward Rubedo as he put his scythe away.

"That was fun as always..." Ainz grin grows even more as does Rubedo's. "I have an idea about the rest of our day. Want to hear about it?"

"Of course, Lord Ainz."

"Why don't we go have dinner after we get cleaned up? After we eat, you should join Taylar, Albedo, and everyone else in the restaurant for their ladies' night."

"Do you... do you not want to spend the rest of the day with me?"

Seeing Rubedo ask him that so insecure and timid was a little weird for Ainz. It didn't take him long to reassure her though.

"Of course I do. I just feel bad they have this night without you and thought you might want to go enjoy yourself for a bit."

Ainz can tell she is thinking about it. He could always gather up Mare, Cocytus, Demiurge, and Sebas and do something for a bit to kill the time. Rubedo didn't spend much time around those from Nazarick because she was usually tasked with something. It would be a good opportunity for everyone to see her in a different light. It looked as if she finally made up her mind.

"I'll go but..." she looks right at Ainz and gets a little closer to him. "I have two conditions."

Ainz was curious as to what those conditions were. Like most of Nazarick, Rubedo had been acting outside her settings more and more. He couldn't wait to hear what she wanted in exchange.

"First, when we have dinner in a little bit, it will be just you and me. No maids or anyone else with us."

"Deal."

Ainz was quick to answer that. He wished he could eat every meal without someone hovering over him waiting to get him more food or take away his finished dishes. Ainz got extra curious when Rubedo got incredibly close to him to state her second condition. Her lips were just millimeters from touching his ear as she whispered.

"Second, you have to spend the night with me..."

There was no mistaking what she meant by that. Just as he did the first time, Ainz answered quickly. This one might have had a little more excitement behind it than the last one though.

"Absolutely."

"Good..." Rubedo does something even more out of character for her and kisses Ainz in front of everyone in the arena then she says. "I'll go get ready for dinner. I'll see you in a little bit."

Ainz watches her go and so does everyone else. There are many reactions to what just transpired but Ainz doesn't care to analyze any of them. He simply looks in the stands and points at Zesshi.

"Zesshi Zetsumei, come with me. We will get you settled and we can speak of what you came for tomorrow morning."

Ainz opens a Gate after barely even waiting for Zesshi to come from the stands. He needed to get this half-elf situated so he could get ready for dinner. Waiting for Rubedo to finish in the restaurant with everyone would probably seem like an eternity, but he sure was looking forward to later tonight.

* * *

And there is chapter 21... took me a lot longer than usual because of the holiday season and my dad being in the hospital a few times, but I got it done... Hopefully, I'll get back on schedule for the next chapter, but I can't promise I will til my dad is not making so many frequent trips to the hospital... for everyone who was bent I didn't do Enri/Nfirea, does Nfirea getting two girls make up for it? lol... Wonder if he would have any motivation for making a stamina potion now? I guess we will find out... until next time!


	22. Nazarick Impacts The New World

Disclaimer: I do not own anything (except my OC)

"Talking"

 _'Thinking'_

 _"Flashback"_

{Message}

(Telepathy)

 ***SPELL/ABILITY/MARTIAL ART***

 ***[METAMAGIC]***

 **A/N** : First, I meant to add this last chapter but didn't... I was thanking everyone for 100K views just 5 chapters ago in chapter 17, and now... We hit over 200K views just before I posted chapter 21 and it was over 232K before I posted this chapter! You guys are awesome and thank you for reading my story! Unlike most people who are stuck at home, I work at Amazon and I'm busier now than I was at Christmas time so I don't have much time to write... That is the reason, well one of them, for the delay... Also, I changed Rubedo and Ainz lemon back to what I originally had, well close to it... It's not exactly how I had it but the outcome is what I originally planned so no Ainz/Taylar/Rubedo, it's just Ainz/Rubedo... That being said, this will be the last chapter for a while, possibly ever, but you never know... thanks again for reading everyone!

 **Marv1n:** Glad you enjoy what I'm doing with the elves... As most of you can probably tell, I like using the characters from Overlord that everyone knows is there, but they know almost nothing about... The elves, Aureole, Rubedo, etc... It lets me stay in the Overlord universe but gives me a lot of freedom with their characters... No one can tell me that canon Rubedo or canon Aureole wouldn't have done that or this because they have no idea how the canon version of that character would actually act lol... I plan on doing something similar when I get to the Holy Kingdom arc of this story and the Slaine Theocracy... I hope you enjoy it then as well

 **Chaoseater2010:** Yeah, I thought I'd start the new year off right and drop a new chapter... Both my days off before New Year's, I did nothing but write to finish the chapter... My GF wasn't very happy with me, but at least you guys were lol

 **Newbie89:** Yeah holidays are even busier for me than normal now that I work at Amazon... Unlike most of my other fanfics I'm writing, I know more about the Overlord world than any other... I know coming up with content won't be an issue like it is for me in my Familiar of Zero fanfic... My DanMachi one is the same as this one, I know a lot about that universe so it will get done... that one is just for fun at the moment though to give my mind a break from Overlord as my readers for that story are aware... I only update it once every few months just for something else to do... Even if for some reason I give up on this one, I already have the epilogue completed... I will release the epilogue even if that occurs so you will at least see the ending

 **Azuredivinelegacy:** I'm glad you enjoy my story... To be honest, the hardest part for me to write this is the words I use... I'm usually staring at my screen wondering how to start a sentence so I don't use the same words over and over again lol... I might be an American but my English is shit... You are actually the sixth person to ask me to write a Gate fanfic lmao... This story was originally going to be an Overlord/Gate crossover, but I changed my idea when I started writing the first chapter... not only did I want to establish this version of Overlord first, but I also found a pretty fantastic Overlord/Gate crossover someone was already writing so I just read that one when it's updated for my Gate fix lol

 **darkxlunatiic:** First, thanks for serving... my younger brother did his tour in afghan (he was in the AF, I was in the Army)... As I said to someone before, Zesshi/Mare was my original plan, but not only will that take longer than my fanfic will be to develop into an actual relationship, there will be a lot more OCs that I will introduce later, and a good majority of them will be elves... I might just use one of them to pair with Zesshi, I'm still not sure if I'm being honest... I hope you like whatever I decide to do

 **raven63827:** I do it because I have no new Overlord for me to read and re-read ten times lol... The lemon should be up for Ainz and Rubedo's first night (It isn't as I'm writing this reply) and if it is, some things happen in there (since it happens in my story) that will affect future chapters in my actual fanfic so give it a read if you haven't already... the info you would need for these chapters wouldn't even be in the "Lemon" part of the chapter so if you don't read that stuff you wouldn't have to... it will be at the beginning and end of the lemon when they are not actually doing the nasty lol

 **Buujack:** well, Peter/Enri and Nfirea/Taenya/Tsarra looks like it is what is going to happen, but you never know hehe... as to your second part... read the chapter and you'll get what you asked for :-)

 **Spartanzerg75:** I believe you are correct in saying Neia was one of the first to call Ainz a god in canon, but she is definitely the first one to proclaim it out loud that Ainz is definitely a God... I kinda stole that moment from her with Ashryn... First proclaiming Taylar a Goddess then Ainz a God later on, but she is calling them the Goddess and God of Life and Death, and as we all know, Ainz is the God of Justice to Neia... I am excited to get to Neia, and I'm also a little worried I won't do her character justice... I guess we will just have to see how I do when I get there

 **Isekai Cheater23:** you'll find out who runs the Re-Estize Kingdom in this chapter... also, a lot of reactions to what has been transpiring around the New World after Nazarick revealed its might... the rest of the stuff (Jircniv, whether or not he'll try to make that alliance, the battle with the martial lord, etc...) will be in future chapters... I hope you like it

 **Guest:** Yes there is/will be two new lemons (they are not posted as I'm writing this) but neither of them is Ainz/Taylar in the bath... one is Rubedo/Ainz which happens in the story, and the other is the Ainz/Shalltear that doesn't happen in the story but everyone has been asking for

 **Enclave1:** I'm glad you realized I was giving everyone an idea what Taylar looked like IRL when I said Albedo was designed to look like her... a lot of people thought I changed Albedo's appearance when they read that the first time... good to know someone realized what was going on lol

 **Guest:** So far Volume 14 is not inspiring me lol... I've only been able to read the prologue because I must wait for translations, but I'm still reading it regardless... It just isn't inspiring because I'm in the parts of the story I've read too many times to count already... Inspiration isn't what is lacking for me... it's time... If I'm lucky nowadays, I get 1, maybe 2, hours to write a night and I'm usually completely exhausted... I can't tell you how many times I've woken up passed out in my computer chair lol... Don't worry, it's coming along, just taking a bit longer than I would like

 **Jackie:** I'm still working on it lol... I have obviously slowed down updating, but that's life for you, it gets in the way sometimes lol... I told someone before but, I actually have the epilogue done so even if I don't finish the story in its entirety, you will see the end

 **BigSmokeYeet:** You somehow got transported to 2020 from 1930... Not liking a story simply because two women are in a relationship together... You were born about 100 years too late... Next time I see Marty McFly, I'll tell him to swing by and pick you up so he can take you back to the year you belong lol

 **Jess-Bess:** Based on when your review was posted, you read what I originally had intended for the end of the lemon... if the ending you read was just more Ainz and Rubedo fluff at finally being together than you read what is the original ending that I changed back to... If you read Rubedo had feelings for Taylar, that is not what is happening anymore... I had that when I first posted it, but it changed it back to what I originally planned which was no Ainz/Taylar/Rubedo just Ainz/Rubedo

 **muricomi:** First, if I was doing a SI the OC would be a dude, not a woman lol. Second, I still give Ainz the majority of the focus in my fanfic so I'm not sure how I'm making my OC more awesome and better than Ainz according to you. I already stated, Taylar is a lot less powerful than Ainz... she is just a level 100 healer, but that also makes her invincible in this world if you know Overlord... Ainz is a lot more powerful than her and he has done the majority of the badass things in my fanfic... Third, I accept criticism just fine... I've taken a lot of people's critiques, criticisms, etc and changed some things in my fanfics because of it... the reason I stopped replying to reviews complaining about the relationships is that I have already replied ad nauseum to them... If you read the review replies for most of chapters 3 through 15 you'd see there is a lot of replies to bad reviews... I stopped because it continues to be the same argument and there is nothing left for me to say to those people... I can't say your one of them because I don't remember you reviewing before but if you were complaining about the same thing they do, I saw no reason to reply... changing something to piss someone off doesn't mean I think I'm "superior" as you put it, just shows that this story is mine to do with as I want... As I said, other reviewers have changed my story as well, not just trolls... If I thought I was superior, I wouldn't have taken anyone's suggestions and ignored everyone... I have realized though why people complain about the whole Taylar/Albedo thing... my problem is the scenes I actually write out instead of summarizing... For example, in the part of the chapter that was titled A Day With Ainz... I specifically state that it is only a single day Ainz does this and ALL of the other days he is never far from Taylar or Albedo... However, that happened to be the part of the chapter I wrote out so it seemed as if Taylar and Albedo are just always in each others company... also, the way I write it seems to come off to some as they do nothing but make out or fuck... just because they say they are keeping each other company doesn't mean that is all they do... they could be sewing baby clothes, going over laws, taxes, housing, supplies, anything... I never particularly specify what they are doing and the tone of my fanfic would suggest they are simply doing nothing but getting naked... that is partially my fault, but I certainly can't take all the credit if that is what some people are assuming... The vast majority of my readers have realized that they do other things than just fuck... a small amount of them such as yourself seem to take it as they fuck the moment Ainz leaves and do nothing else until he returns... Of course, they are affectionate with each other, they share the same bed and husband so they have no issue being intimate with each other, it just isn't all they do... I hope that answered your review well enough for you

Replies done! Next Chapter Time!

* * *

It had been quite a long time since Rigrit Bers Caurau had stepped foot inside this building. She took in the sights of all the gold, weapons, armor, and equipment that lay strewn about the place. It didn't look any different than the last time she had come here save for one thing.

The armor that accompanied her here last time was now in a little alcove off to the side of the treasury. It was no longer animated with life and hadn't been in quite some time. That didn't mean the person, well it wasn't really a person, who occupied that armor wasn't still here with her.

She had taken in the sleeping form of the Platinum Dragon Lord, but she wasn't fooled. She knew that the dragon wasn't sleeping. She may be known for being playful and mischievous, but she was one of the few that knew the Platinum Dragon Lord was probably even more so than she was.

Rigrit wouldn't allow the PDL to get the drop on her with one of his jokes so she made a jape of her own before he could do whatever he was going to.

"I came here on a summons by my friend, but all I find is a lazy, sleeping dragon. I suppose I should just head on back home then."

Rigrit knew the low rumble she heard was the PDL laughing to himself. He stopped pretending to sleep and started to stretch himself out to talk to his old friend. It only took a moment before he said.

"I should have known by now I can't fool you anymore in your old age, my friend."

Rigrit feigns a shocked look as she looked to her oldest friend.

"Who are you calling old, Dragon Lord. I'm not even three hundred yet! I'm still a spring chicken!"

Both the PDL and Rigrit laughed at that. It was like neither had missed a beat being apart all of these years and had just picked up right where they left off.

"I did miss you, my friend. I am glad that you have come, and it is good to see you still in such good spirits. I fear we may need them in the not so distant future."

"I missed you as well, old friend, but I see you want to get right to the heavy stuff. I assume you wish to discuss this new Saiko Kingdom that has sprung up from nowhere?"

"I do not believe this Saiko Kingdom sprung up from nowhere, my friend. Or at least not the beings who run it."

"Are you saying?..."

"Yes, I believe they are from Yggdrasil, but there is something more troubling than that."

"What could possibly be more troubling than another Evil Deities situation?"

"The truly troubling part is that I believe these ones are much, much more powerful than the Evil Deities."

"How is that even possible? If the stories are true, the Evil Deities were more powerful than the Six Great Gods."

"Tell me, old friend. What do you know about that Battle of the Katze Plains?"

Rigrit took a moment to collect her thoughts on all the information she had heard about that battle. She had heard plenty of stories about it, but most seemed completely ridiculous. Almost a whole army wiped out with one spell, a fifty-foot shadow that killed soldiers by the hundreds, a Queen and her maids tearing through a trained army like they were practice dummies. All of it sounded too ridiculous to be even remotely true.

"Most of the stories I have heard sounded like exaggerated rumors. It was hard to believe any of what I was hearing from people."

"If the stories were exaggerated, it was probably only slightly. I watched the battle, and the destruction I witnessed was unlike anything I thought possible. The worst parts though, not only do I believe there are four 'players' in this new Saiko Kingdom, but I believe their King, Ainz Ooal Gown, alone would have been enough to defeat all of the Evil Deities."

"You can't be serious. There can't be a being that strong! The Evil Deities nearly wiped out the world!"

"I do not say these things lightly, my friend. Many of their servants give off an aura of power on a similar level to their leaders. If my guess is correct, I believe the King, both Queens and their daughter are all 'players' from Yggdrasil. I can't be completely sure since I have only had the opportunity to watch them all that one time, but that is my assumption at this time."

"You've only talked about a few individuals. I heard they have an army of undead and angels as well. What could we possibly do against a force that powerful?"

"I haven't even mentioned that one of them possesses magic powerful enough to block my ability to spy on them with magic. So to answer your question, at the moment, there is nothing we could possibly do to stop them if they decided to destroy the world. That is where you come in though, my friend."

"I fail to see how this is where I am needed, my friend."

"I need you to try and find as many things from Yggdrasil as possible. It doesn't matter if it is an item, a fortress-like this, even other beings from there and make sure they fall into our hands. We will need every advantage we could possibly get if this Saiko Kingdom decides it is tired of playing nice."

"Alright, old friend. I'll do everything I can to aid in our cause."

"I know I can always count on you, Rigrit. Now, it has been too long. Let us catch up for a bit before you go off to save the world again!"

Rigrit chuckles and plops her old bones down on a pile of coins. It had been too long since she had seen her old friend, and they talked for hours. Rigrit finally called it a night, intent on setting out first thing in the morning to discover everything she could about Yggdrasil.

* * *

In the Royal Palace in the Draconic Kingdom, Queen Draudillon Oriculus sat at the council table wishing she was anywhere but there. All her advisors droned on about this and that. She really had no interest in any of this.

If it wasn't for the delicious wine she was currently sipping on, she definitely would have left an hour ago. She didn't even really understand why they were talking about taxes, infrastructure, or businesses.

The only focus should be on the damn beastmen and there continued invasion of her land. The Slaine Theocracy was dragging their heels on sending their scripture they promised and it was starting to get to the Queen.

She should just leave Prime Minister Urah to deal with all this nonsense. She is sure she could be doing something better than this right now. Even if that thing was simply sitting in her own room enjoying the rest of this bottle of wine.

Unfortunately for the Queen, the Prime Minister was being exceptionally annoying about getting her attention so she never got the opportunity to slip away.

"Your majesty, here is the report. It took a long time to get it together, but I believe it is accurate enough for an official report."

Queen Draudillon didn't even reach for the report. She really didn't see the need, and she honestly had no idea what the Prime Minister was talking about. The Prime Minister seemed insistent though, and slide it right in front of her.

She had only read the first couple of sentences before she threw it back on the table. She really didn't see the point of this report.

"Alright, so there is a new kingdom. I fail to see how that is of any importance when we have other things that are much more pressing to worry about, Prime Minister."

"Please, your majesty. You will understand the importance if you will just read the report."

"Unless they are a threat to my kingdom, it is just a waste of time, Prime Minister."

"If they turn their sights on your kingdom, your majesty, it will be much more troublesome than the beastmen. Also, we are about to be their neighbors so please, read the report, your majesty."

"Fine, Urah."

Queen Draudillon gave a resigned sigh and started reading. It was quite an extensive report for simply being about a new country. She realized quickly that most of the report was of one battle that took place between this new kingdom, the Baharuth Empire, and the Re-Estize Kingdom.

The more she read, the more ridiculous the report got. She raised an eyebrow quite a few times while reading. When she finally finished and set the report down, she did the first thing that she could think of.

She laughed.

"Surely you could have come up with a better joke, Prime Minister. There is no way any of this is possible. If you were going to try and pull one over on me, you should have thought of a better idea."

"I assure you, your majesty, that nothing in that report is a joke or made up."

"Sure it isn't, Urah."

"Your majesty..." Urah looked her right in the eye as seriously as he could. "I triple checked everything I put in that report before I completed it. All of that is true, whether you want to believe it or not."

Queen Draudillon realized he was not kidding, and sobered up immediately. She was capable of some of the strongest magic this world could comprehend, and she couldn't imagine a spell being so powerful. She would have to sacrifice millions to achieve what this Ainz Ooal Gown had.

She reached over for her glass and completely bypassed it. She grabbed the bottle and drained the entire thing in one drink. Trying to comprehend something like this would require more alcohol and she had just sobered up. She called for another bottle from one of the servants before addressing the council.

"You say we are about to become neighbors. How?"

"The Baharuth Empire is about to become a vassal of the Saiko Kingdom, your majesty. Also, the Katze Plains is a part of their new kingdom. So we will have the Saiko Kingdom's territory border us on our western border, and the Baharuth Empire, their vassals, on our northern border."

Queen Draudillon took a minute to think about the ramifications of what Prime Minister Urah had told her. Now, she had an idea. It might be a far-fetched one, but it might just save her kingdom if they could work out the details. She turned to the Prime Minister and said.

"You are sure this report is accurate, Prime Minister."

"Yes, your majesty. I was in disbelief myself at first which is why I triple checked everything before presenting the report to you."

"Alright, this may change things a bit..."

"What do you mean by that, your majesty?"

"I believe the Prime Minister in the might of this Ainz Ooal Gown. The Slaine Theocracy has essentially ignored us. Perhaps we should appeal to the Saiko Kingdom to aid us against the Beastmen."

"While I agree that having the Saiko Kingdom aid us would help immensely your majesty..."

"I sense a but coming, Prime Minister."

"You are correct, your majesty. But... what could we possibly offer in exchange for their help? The Beastmen have ravaged our country and we have little to nothing to offer to the Saiko Kingdom."

"That is why I need all of your help. We must figure out a way to appeal to the Saiko Kingdom." the servant returned with her bottle of wine, but Queen Draudillon waved her off and had her take the bottle. Everyone in the room raised an eyebrow at the Queen sending alcohol away. "Oh don't give me that look. We have a lot of work to do so we better get to it."

The Queen and her council started to put ideas together immediately. She knew she shouldn't count on the Slaine Theocracy anymore as they had been ignoring them for too long. It was time to save this country, and they were determined to figure out a way to do that regardless of who the help came from.

* * *

It had taken nearly two weeks to get the Cardinals together for this meeting. Some were off in other parts of the country doing their duties, but one that was in the capital had a hard time getting this report together at all.

They were here, in their meeting spot under the eyes of the Six, to discuss what had transpired on the Katze Plains between the Re-Estize Kingdom, Baharuth Empire, and newly formed Saiko Kingdom.

Cardinal Dominic had needed every second it took for the Cardinals to assemble to make his report sound even a little bit put together. The Thousand Mile Astrologer's mind seemed to have snapped after witnessing the Battle of the Katze Plains, and he wasn't sure if she would ever be useful again to the Slaine Theocracy.

That little revelation couldn't have come at a worse time for them either. Not only did the Saiko Kingdom and its heteromorphic rulers just appear, but their trump card, Zesshi Zetsumei, had simply vanished as well. The only one who might be able to track her down was the Thousand Mile Astrologer but she wasn't able to use any form of magic right now because of her mental state.

The Slaine Theocracy was in dire straights now. Zesshi was gone, the Thousand Mile Astrologer was useless, half the Black Scripture was gone, and the entire Sunlit Scripture was wiped out. They had never been more vulnerable then they were now, and it couldn't have come at a worse time.

This meeting had been so dire, they skipped the ritual of cleaning each statue of the Six before beginning the meeting. Cardinal Dominic waited until each other Cardinal and the Pontifex Maximus had taken their seats, and wasted not a moment longer in beginning the briefing.

"I am sure you are all aware of why we are having this emergency meeting. However, there is also something else that has come up recently that needs to be addressed as well. We shall get to that first before discussing this battle."

Cardinal Yvon Dracrowa raises from his seat and lets his opinion be heard.

"What could possibly be more important then what those heteromorphic monsters did to the Empire and Re-Estize Kingdom?"

"Considering the recent losses to the Sunlit and Black Scriptures, I suggest you sit back down and listen to what he has to say before raising your voice, Yvon."

Cardinal Raymond looked at the Cardinal of Light with narrow eyes. He may be the only other one to know what he was about to say and realize the gravity of it, but interruptions during meetings were something he never liked to begin with.

When the matter was this important, he just wanted them to listen for now. There would be plenty of time to discuss later. Cardinal Dominic gave Raymond a nod and continued.

"What I'm about to tell you will be another devastating blow, and you will soon realize why it needs to be addressed now. We concluded a few days ago that the thirteenth seat of the Black Scripture, Zesshi Zetsumei, has left the Slaine Theocracy, and we do not believe she will be returning."

All of the Cardinals except Raymond erupt in outrage. The Pontifex Maximus turned as pale as snow. All of them realized the implications of this and vented it in their own way. It took quite some time before Cardinal Dominic was able to calm them enough to have a discussion about it. It was Cardinal Berenice who asked.

"What makes you so sure she won't return? Perhaps she got wind of a strong opponent and went off to fight it. She could return any day now if that is the case."

"A reasonable idea, Berenice. However, I know that is not the case. After no one had heard from Zesshi for three days, we sent someone down to the sacred treasury to check on her. The only thing the man found down there was a note posted on the door that said, and I quote: "Fuck all of you and your gods." I think it is safe to say, she will not be coming back."

"That half breed dares to curse the gods!"

Cardinal Yvon raises from his seat in anger to speak his mind, but Cardinal Ginedine has a much more worrying thought after hearing that.

"What of the sacred treasures? Zesshi had access to them. Did she loot the entire vault before turning traitor?"

"Nothing is missing from the sacred treasury, Ginedine." Cardinal Raymond assures her. "I check it myself. There is nothing amiss in there."

Not only Cardinal Ginedine, but all the Cardinals and the Pontifex Maximus let out a sigh of relief hearing Raymond's words. It was already a disaster losing Zeshhi, if she would have taken all the sacred treasures, they would be completely defenseless. Cardinal Maximilian had another question.

"Do we know where she fled to?"

"No, we have no way to track her, and as you will find out when we go over the report of the battle, the Thousand Mile Astrologer is in no condition to attempt to track her either."

They all get grim looks on their faces at the prospect of what the future holds for the Slaine Theocracy. They couldn't stew for too long though, there were still things that needed to be discussed.

"If you read the report in front of you, you will see that the numbers we have for casualties are well beyond what we thought would happen."

"This can't be accurate. Two hundred and fifteen thousand total casualties? That has to be some kind of mistake."

Everyone nods their heads at the Pontifex Maximus statement. None can truly believe that many people lost their lives at that battle. Cardinal Dominic wishes what he said was false but he is now confident in these numbers.

"You can try to make it false all you like, I stand by that number. Not only from the pieces the Thousand Mile Astrologer could give me, but every spy we have in the Baharuth Empire and Re-Estize Kingdoms gave me casualty reports. I stake my name that that number is only off by a couple thousand at the most."

"H-How is that even possible?!"

"I'll tell you all, but it will sound even more impossible than what we have already discussed." Dominic made eye contact with all present to show his truthfulness before continuing. "Almost half of those casualties were from a single spell cast by Ainz Ooal Gown..."

It wasn't even a second after he finished that statement that the whole room exploded into disbelief. Cardinal Dominic knew it was coming but the fear in most of their voices he didn't really see coming. He thought they would disbelieve him at first but they all seemed to take him at his word and that made all of them terrified at his admission.

"CALM DOWN!" Dominic yelled to get them settled then continued after they did. "We all know that magic goes well beyond what we can cast in theory as all of us have had the privilege to read Surshana's personal journals. I believe this Ainz Ooal Gown is capable of casting such magic, and I believe he used a God-Level tier spell to kill all those soldiers."

"How can you be so sure?! Only Fluder Paradyne has reached the level of spellcasting that the Six Great Gods could use, and neither he nor anyone else has reached beyond tier 6. Tier 7 and above magic has been nothing but a theory since not even the Six Great Gods could use it."

All the other Cardinals nodded their heads at Cardinal Maximilian's words. None could believe someone could cast such a high tier of magic, and they couldn't believe Dominic knew what Ainz Ooal Gown cast was God-Tier Magic. Anything above tier 6 was nothing but theory as far as any of them knew.

"There is no other possible answer that is how I can be sure. Even if someone were to reach tier 7, I find it hard to believe there is a spell of that tier capable of killing one hundred thousand people in a single cast. No, the only explanation is that this Ainz Ooal Gown can cast what Surshana called God-Level Magic."

"If this Ainz Ooal Gown can cast higher than tier 6, he could have simply used tier 8, 9, or 10 if that is the case. Why are you so positive it was God-Level Magic?"

Everyone was interested in Cardinal Dominic's response to Cardinal Raymond's question. They all wondered the same thing since Cardinal Dominic seems so sure it was God-Level Magic that Ainz Ooal Gown used.

"The way the spell was cast is what brought me to such a conclusion. All spells, no matter what tier, have a magic circle appear before the casters hand before they unleash their spell. The magic circle, in this case, didn't appear from Ainz Ooal Gown's hand. It completely encased him in magic runes that swirled around him. They were also doing this for over a minute before the spell cast, there is no spell we know of that doesn't cast almost instantly. The only reason I can come up with to need that long to gather magic power is that the spell was God-Level Magic."

Everyone in the room was sitting there with their jaws almost on the floor. It was because they believed Cardinal Dominic. None of them could think of a reason you would need a full minute to gather magic power.

Even the tier 5 spells some of them and their subordinates could use were instantly cast after the words were said. To need a full minute to gather magic power would mean the spell would be immeasurably powerful compared to even tier 5.

"And you learned all this from the Thousand Mile Astrologer? You said she wasn't in such a good state. How can you know it is true?"

"She can still somewhat carry a conversation, and she is fine talking about leading up to the casting of the spell. The problem comes after the spell is cast. She... well, the only way to describe it is she looks absolutely horrified. As if she is experiencing the battle from the victims' perspective. I believe what she witnessed is possibly driving her insane which is why I have not spoken to her much about the battle. Instead, I relied heavily on our spies for the information. They all gave the same account. The central column of the Re-Estize Army was killed with a single spell."

"T-T-That is..."

Cardinal Berenice never got to finish her stuttered, horrified statement at Cardinal Dominic's words as the doors to the meeting room were suddenly thrown open with a tremendous force. Most of the Cardinal's were on their feet in an instant to judge if it was a threat to everyone in the room. What they saw did not constitute a threat, but everyone now understood Cardinal Dominic's words better now.

The Thousand Mile Astrologer came into the room and she looked almost frantic. Her hair was disheveled and matted. Her face was sunken in. Her eyes were red and puffy as if she had been crying for a long time. To put it bluntly, she looked like a disaster.

"CALL THEM ALL BACK NOW!"

She yelled into the room at no one in particular. Everyone was trying to figure out what she meant by those words, but it would be no use. Cardinal Dominic quickly ran to his daughter and tried to calm her down.

"Lana... what are you talking about?"

He tried a calm voice to get her to settle a little bit, but it didn't seem to do anything to her frantic state.

"YOU NEED TO BRING THEM ALL HOME!"

"Who do we need to bring home?"

"EVERYONE!"

"Lana, what are you talking about? You need to calm down so we can make sense of what you are trying to tell us."

"CALL THEM ALL BACK! EVERYONE! ALL THE SCRIPTURES, ALL YOUR SPIES, EVERYONE! YOU NEED TO BRING THEM ALL BACK SO WE CAN LEAVE!"

"Why do we need to leave, Lana?"

"NONE OF YOU WILL EVER BOW TO THEIR RULE! THEY WILL KILL US ALL IF YOU DON'T! WE NEED TO FLEE NOW BEFORE THEY COME FOR US!"

Cardinal Dominic starts to drag Lana out of the room. The girl has clearly lost it and he wants to get her out of that room as soon as possible. It doesn't stop the Pontifex Maximus from asking.

"Who is coming for us?"

Lana's head whipped around to him so fast, Cardinal Dominic thought she might have broken her neck. She began struggling even harder as Cardinal Dominic continued to drag her out, but she answered the Pontifex Maximus regardless.

"THE GOD OF DEATH AND DESTRUCTION! HE WILL COME FOR US ALL! HE WILL TURN US INTO HIS MINDLESS MINIONS FOR ETERNITY! FLEE! FLEE NOW! EVERYONE MUST RUN FOR THEIR LIVES!"

That was the last any of the Cardinals could make out as Cardinal Dominic dragged her out. They could still hear her screams on the other side of the now-closed doors, but the words were impossible to make out. Each of them looked around the room and all of them had matching expressions.

Dread.

* * *

There was quite the collection of people in the Arena on the sixth floor of Nazarick as Ainz broke out of his trance from the Super-Tier Spell he just ended. Ainz, Taylar, Albedo, Yuri, Aureole, and Fluder all stood around in silence. There were more people to this party today, but the rest of them were already in the carriages heading toward the Re-Estize capitol.

Everyone had an impassive face save for one at the moment. Fluder Paradyne was crying like a little baby at what he just witnessed. For someone to have such might is unfathomable. Fluder had thought he advanced significantly since receiving the tome from his master, but he realized he'd never achieve the level of magic control his master could. His master turned to him.

"Do you see now, the difference between normal tier magic and Super-Tier Magic, Fluder?"

"Y-Yes, your majesty! To think that you could control someone's mind from this far away is absolutely astonishing!"

"That is not what I just did, Fluder. Also, you didn't answer my question."

 _'I really wish I could just go back to this morning and that wonderful wake up from Rubedo. Talking to Fluder always puts my nerves on end!'_

"W-What did you... oh, right! I'm sorry master. It didn't look as if you used any magic to cast your Super-Tier spell, master."

"You are partially correct, Fluder. I did not use my own MP to cast it. I gathered the magic from the area around me to cast a spell with such power. With that being said, do you have an idea as to why spells of that caliber take time to cast again and can't be cast in rapid succession?"

"I believe it is to give time for the magic in the area to gather once more?"

Fluder said that as a statement and a question. That was all he could glean from his observations and it seemed right to him.

"Once again, partially true. The magic does need time to resupply, but you also need to give the caster time to have that magic power dissipate from themselves as well."

"Are you saying anyone who can use magic has the potential to cast a Super-Tier spell?"

Fluder looked downright giddy at the prospect, but Ainz quickly shattered those dreams.

"No... You also must have not only the knowledge of such powerful spells, but you must also be able to handle gathering that much magical power. Without both of those, you would probably end up dying a painful death."

Fluder deflated a little at his words but perked up again when he realized something from earlier in the conversation.

"You said you didn't control her mind, master. How did you make her say your words through her mouth if you weren't controlling her mind?"

"I used this method because mind control isn't always as effective as you like it to be. When you use spells such as that of the normal tier of magic, the orders you relay to the target always have a chance of being resisted. That could result in a twitch of the hand, a stutter in speech, or any number of other signs. Not to mention, mental domination spells can be picked up by casters that are much lower level than the caster who dominated the subject. That is unless the being is under total mental domination. Such a state is usually only able to be achieved by those that specialize in enchantment or telepathy spells. Illithads and Ullithards being the best at such spells and abilities. Do you remember the name of the spell I just used, Fluder?"

"Of course, master. You called it Soul Dominion."

"Correct, and as the name alludes to. I did not take dominion over the Thousand Mile Astrologer's mind, I took dominion over her soul. I was not inside her head giving her commands, I took possession of her soul, her very essence. There was no need to give her commands for her to resist, I essentially was Lana Partouche for the duration of the spell. It is impossible to pick up with detect magic so no matter how out of character someone would act in such a state. No one would ever believe them to be under any outside mental influence. What I just did is much closer to possession than it is to mental domination."

"To think you could dominate someone's soul! And for you to be able to explain it to such a lowly student as me flawlessly! I will be forever grateful that you are my master!"

Fluder fell to his knees and pressed his forehead to the ground as he did often. The man probably spent a third of his time in Ainz presence in this pose. Ainz waved it off as he always did before saying.

"You are a very devoted pupil, Fluder..."

 _'Not to mention you've increased my understanding of how to manipulate magic in this world far faster than I could have achieved on my own.'_

Ainz, of course, wasn't going to say that to the man. He couldn't very well be seen as the God of Magic by him if Fluder learned Ainz was learning things from him about magic as well. Ainz decided to continue to praise him.

It was just a ruse to get the man away from him for two days, but it would make him much more devoted which was saying a lot. The man was a fanatical follower already. Thinking of him more devoted was honestly a little terrifying.

"Also, you are progressing along yourself very well. I believe you are starting to get a grasp of tier 7 magic. You are accomplishing it much faster than I thought a human could. I have no doubt you will soon be able to comprehend and cast tier 7 magic."

"You honor me with such praise, master!"

"You have earned such praise, Fluder. Now..." Ainz motions for the man to stand up and continues once he is on his feet. "I have a reward for you. It is for your service to us in the Empire which has slowed your learning down, and for how much progress you have made in the short time you have had to study."

"Knowledge of the arcane is all the reward I seek, master. I shall be grateful for everything I learn from you!"

"I gathered as much." Ainz chuckles. "which is why I have thought of this as your reward." he pulls a ring out of his inventory. "I shall lend you this ring for two days. During those two days, you may read any book in the Library of Ashurbanipal you wish. Titus shall get you anything you require while you are there. I'm sure you are wondering where this ring comes into play here?"

"Yes, master."

"This is called a Ring of Sustenance. While it is worn, you will not require sleep, food, or drink." he sees Fluder about to jump for joy. "However, the longer you wear it, the longer you will require it to survive. Therefore, after your two days are up, you must return the ring, bathe, and eat a meal before you will be returned to the Empire. We will be there for Jircniv's kneeling not long after you arrive. It will afford you much more time in the library when the Empire is officially our vassal."

"Thank you, master!" Fluder assumes his favorite pose. "I will learn all I can for as long as I can!"

Ainz gets the maniac to stand, hands him the ring and opens a Gate for him to go through to the Library of Ashurbanipal. He turned to the rest of them when the Gate closed. None of them had uttered a word while Fluder was there.

He expected it, it was rare anyone other then himself spoke when Fluder was around. No one liked the man. Well, they thought he was batshit crazy and a little annoying. Ainz finally said.

"Well, that took a lot shorter than it normally did."

They all laughed. That was true, Fluder usually stuck around for at least an hour after to ask questions. Maybe they should always make his reward to go to the library. They might even be able to just leave him in there and learn about the magic from this world from the crazy old man.

"Aureole, any progress on our other venture?"

Normally such a vague question would require some thinking on the other persons part, but not for Aureole. She knew exactly what her father was asking.

"Oh yes! Tsuare has indeed broken past the level cap of maid and obtained a class unique to Nazarick. Her will to only be a maid gave her an 11th level that was unobtainable by any of the homunculi maids and changed the name of her class from maid to expert maid."

Aureole lets that sink in for a moment before she continues.

"I believe that, along with the others who we have had officially and unofficially join Nazarick that we oversee, I have enough evidence for a conclusion. Those that we join to Nazarick through blood like the Swords of Darkness or Arche will stopping developing unique classes. In exchange, they level a bit faster and can be more specific in where they apply their knowledge. Those that we don't, they level a bit slower, know fewer spells and abilities, but gain classes we have never seen before more often than not."

That gave Albedo an idea to voice.

"So it would be ideal if we allowed their first advancement to take place without the knowledge of Nazarick. If they can survive long enough that their progress begins to slow because they are higher level, we can join them to Nazarick to bridge that gap. They should have learned sufficient unique classes by then if they were going to achieve them."

Taylar agreed, but also added a little something.

"That sounds about right, Albedo. Although, it might be a good idea to let most of them never join with Nazarick. If they can get high enough level on their own with just nice equipment they may unlock powerful unique classes we know nothing about. Something like Ainz Grim Reaper or Eclipse or my Holy Saint classes. We must also take into consideration that we plan on changing some of these people's races. Of course, only if they desire it. I don't see many turning down the chance though."

Ainz decided to voice his thoughts on the matter.

"I think we should only let a very few select people actually take the blood oath for Nazarick. We acted a little rash with the Swords of Darkness, I'm not sure if they would be as loyal as they are if we hadn't gotten lucky with Sebas finding Tsuare. Right now, I'd only consider the four in Carne or Leinas. I doubt that the list will increase anytime soon."

Taylar was definitely going to take one of those people off that list for now.

"You should leave Leinas for now. After I cured her curse, all her Cursed Knight levels changed to Knight Protector. I'd love to see where that gets her now that she is nearing the end of it."

Aureole chimed in with her two cents as well.

"I think we should make an item for Ninya now that gains her all the arcane spells she should possess since we have learned this. After that, we should just let everyone else be and continue to observe. We have a few years at least before we have to decide what to do."

Taylar had to let her daughter know that part of her idea was already in motion and almost finished.

"Don't worry about the item for Ninya, Aureole. I already have the blacksmith working on a caster ring for her with an arcane data crystal in it. It should be ready by the time she is done with that noble and we return from the Re-Estize Kingdom."

Aureole nods at her mother then everyone can see she is getting a message. It isn't long before they know the contents.

"Father, mothers, the carriages have reached the stopping point and they are all awaiting your arrival so they can continue the journey."

"Thank you, Aureole." Ainz turns to Albedo. "I still think you should stay here. Yuri said you are only a few weeks from giving birth. You will be safer here and more comfortable."

"I'll indeed be more comfortable, but with the party you demanded coming with us since I am going, I doubt there is going to be a safer place in this world than with everyone going."

Albedo giggled at the end. Ainz went batshit crazy overboard with security when Albedo refused to budge on coming along. She would rather sit in Nazarick herself, but if she was to be the one who handled the Re-Estize Kingdom's integration into their Kingdom. She needed to be there for this.

"I didn't go that overboard, did I?"

Ainz almost mumbled to himself but they all heard it and laughed. It was Taylar who told him exactly how far overboard he went.

"Let's see. The entirety of the highest level homunculi maid party, Leinas, Lupus Regina, Yuri Alpha, Rubedo, and Cocytus. That's nine people not including us and our Soul Eater/Death Cavalier escorts or the Eight-Edge Assassins and Shadow Demons. I'm going to say yes. You did go a bit overboard."

"Well, my Queens need protecting so nothing is overboard."

Ainz looked set on that being the only reason he needed and said no more. Taylar wasn't so keen to let it go before teasing him.

"You think us dainty little flowers, my love. I doubt anything in this world could do much to harm Lupus Regina let alone myself or Albedo."

She playfully bumped his shoulder, but it didn't look like he enjoyed that joke. There was no smile on his face, just dead seriousness as he said.

"They are not for your protection, but for the protection of this world!"

His 'I'm not bullshitting about that' look made Albedo instantly ask.

"What do you mean their protection, love?"

"I promise you. If either of you is ever harmed by anyone. I will burn this entire world to the ground until only Nazarick remains and there are no threats to you."

Taylar slides right up to him, takes his hand, squeezes her legs together, and tries with all her might to will her words to happen as she quietly says.

"I forgot something in the room. Can you come back with me to grab it?"

Ainz didn't miss the batting of her eyelashes, the flush on her cheeks, or the desire suddenly burning in her eyes for him. He was about to answer until he felt another hand slide into his free one and looked to see Albedo right up next to him as well. Albedo said to him.

"I believe I forgot something as well. Could you help me take care of that, husband?"

Both of them were looking as if they were going to devour him. He couldn't even answer with words, just nodded his head and activated his ring. Unfortunately, they didn't go anywhere. He wondered what the hell was wrong until Aureole's voice was heard saying.

"First, I love that my parents love one another, but do you really need to do that in front of your daughter?" Ainz and Taylar actually looked a bit embarrassed, Albedo was still only staring at Ainz. "Second, you have plenty of time for that after you get back. I swear it would be better to send the three of you in different directions so we could get some things accomplished on time!"

"You'll understand one day, Aureole."

Taylar says to her daughter, Ainz on the other hand...

"NO! NO, YOU WON'T! Boys are the worst, they smell, they think they know everything, they are messy, unorganized, immature..."

Ainz was going to continue for another hour of negatives if possible but Taylar smacked him before he could continue any more. For being the God of Death, the man was a complete softy when it came to Aureole.

Taylar, Albedo, and everyone else could tell Aureole had grown used to her father's overprotectiveness from the shake of her head. She even giggled a bit before opening a Gate to the awaiting carriages. Ainz gave her a last hug before asking her.

"Are you sure you are alright being in charge so Pandora's Actor may spend more time in the treasury?"

"I'll be fine father! I have the other Guardians, Pleiades, and everyone else to help if I need it! Go get mothers more kingdoms! I'll be fine for a few days on my own!"

"Alright, baby girl. I love you, be careful."

"I love you too, father, but I can take care of myself, you big worrywart. You do remember I am a level 100 spellcaster who specializes in Teleportation and Divination magic right?"

Ainz shrugs his shoulders. "I'll always worry about you, baby girl." then he steps through the Gate to take this unwanted carriage ride.

Once they stepped through the Gate, Ainz helped Albedo then Taylar into the carriage. He turned but the other three joining them in this carriage stood frozen waiting for him to enter. He instead motioned for them to come and helped Leinas, Yuri Alpha, then Rubedo in before entering himself.

He definitely thought he would get a window seat, but it looked like Taylar and Albedo had other ideas. The only spot open for him was right in the middle of both of them. The moment he sat down, they both took a hand, intertwined their fingers with his, and leaned their heads on his shoulder.

He'd be lying if he said it wasn't comfortable, but he did think they were wasting the window seat. He supposed they had seen it before. It wasn't like they didn't travel on this road to the capitol before.

Now, he just had to wait for this carriage ride to be over. He still thought it would have been quicker to just teleport there, but he couldn't ignore the wonderful feeling of his Queens snuggled up against him. Perhaps this trip wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

Prince Zanac had known about this day for a week now. When his father had informed him and his sister that the rulers of the Saiko Kingdom would be here in a week, it fell to him to greet them.

With his brother still missing, his father all but checked out of ruling completely, and his sister concerning herself more with orphans nowadays then saving their family, Prince Zanac needed to act the proper Prince.

He wasn't even sure if he would be a Prince after this day was over, but he was surely the best candidate for the new King Regent. The only two Prince Zanac had been concerned with getting the position over him now that his brother was gone were Marquis Raeven and Marquis Boullope.

Now, he didn't need to worry about either of them. Marquis Raeven hadn't even answered the summons to the capitol and he was sure their new King and Queens would have something to say about that. Marquis Boullope had turned out to be a traitor to the Re-Estize Kingdom and perished in the Battle of the Katze Plains.

This was how Prince Zanac found himself sitting atop his horse in his very uncomfortable armor. It was only the second time he had put it on, but it didn't lessen the discomfort he felt wearing it.

To add to his uneasy with everything happening about today, the stormy and gloomy-looking clouds had somehow completely dissipated, and the only thing greeting him right now was sunshine and pleasant weather.

Well, he guessed it would be pleasant if he wasn't in all this armor. That made the sudden nice weather not so nice to Prince Zanac. Instead, it only added to his discomfort in the form of sweat.

It was one of the very few things Prince Zanac wished Marquis Raeven was still around for. He didn't know much about magic, and without Marquis Raeven, he didn't have his Tiger Scroll to check for information.

The Royal Capital's meteorologist had yelled at all of them that the current weather was impossible to be as it was. The man had been ninety percent accurate doing his many years so no one doubted him.

If any did, the fact it was only clear over the capital and the path the rulers of the Saiko Kingdom were following, should have made it obvious that nothing about what was happening could be impossible.

After hearing of their might on the Katze Plains, Prince Zanac was certain something such as controlling the weather should be within the power of them to achieve even if he had never heard of such a thing. He would need to look into getting his own ex-adventures so he could learn about these things.

 _'If I can even afford to hire such people. I might be nothing but a beggar after they leave here.'_

"My Prince!"

Prince Zanac was snapped out his thoughts and musings by one of his soldiers. It only took him a moment to realize why the man had shouted. He could see the carriages carrying the rulers of the Saiko Kingdom getting closer by the second.

He was a little surprised at the size of the small convoy. Normally, a traveling royal family would have several carriages. Prince Zanac knew on the rare occasion they had such a venture, there were no less than ten carriages to attend all their needs from soldiers to supplies to servants. The convoy of the Saiko Kingdom only contained two carriages.

That did not diminish what he felt. They were still a ways from arriving, but Prince Zanac could feel the intense pressure radiating from the party. It made him doubly glad they had used all their influence to shut down the streets the party would be traveling.

"Alright, everyone! Remember, this is not some envoy from a foreign country. These are the new rulers of this country so act accordingly. After what they did at the Katze Plains, I wouldn't try to upset them in any way so let's show them we are still proud and dignified!"

"Yes, sir!"

All of the knights replied and waited for the carriages to reach them. When the vanguard was finally closing in on them, Prince Zanac knew his men were using all their will power to remain still.

He saw the black-armored knight riding a jet black, red-eyed unicorn. His men were doing a good job of keeping still under the circumstances, but he couldn't say the same about his warhorse. It was trembling like a leaf by the time the vanguard had come upon them.

The creature clenched its clawed hand and pounded it into his chest once before saying.

"We are the vanguard security for their majesties, the exalted rulers of the Saiko Kingdom!"

The creature's voice made goosebumps rise all over Prince Zanac's body and all of his hairs stand on end. Prince Zanac could hear something akin to pride in the creature's voice also. He gathered up his courage to address the creature.

"I am Prince Zanac Valeron Igana Ryle Vaiself. I am here on his majesty's orders to guide your party to the Royal Palace if you would please follow behind us."

"Then we shall avail ourselves to your guidance, Prince Zanac. This one does not bear a name. You may call me by my species. This one is a Death Cavalier!"

"Shall it be alright to address you as Sir Cavalier then?"

"This one would be honored to be acknowledged as such."

Prince Zanac saw the Death Cavalier pause for a moment, and it looked as if he was listening intently for orders. After a few moments, he looked at Prince Zanac and said.

"Our exalted rulers wish to send out an envoy to ask some questions. Will that be alright with you, Prince Zanac?"

Prince Zanac was about to ask the same thing, but to speak with the ruler directly to convey what was going on. He supposed this worked as well. He was hoping to further ingratiate himself to them and get closer to the position of King Reagent.

He also knew they may have asked it as a question, but there was no denying anything they wished. The tone of the Death Cavalier made it obvious he would only accept a yes from him.

"Of course, Sir Cavalier. I would be honored to answer any questions their majesties envoy has."

The Death Cavalier motioned for Prince Zanac to follow and he did. He was rather proud of himself for keeping his expression so neutral in such a situation, but his horse was getting worse by the second.

Luckily, he kept his horse calm enough to make it a few feet before the first carriage before the Death Cavalier stopped. Prince Zanac was a bit worried his horse would buck him off or runaway so he dismounted to await the envoy. It wasn't long before the Death Cavalier said.

"This is the envoy of their majesties, Lady Rubedo."

 _'I can only imagine what sort of monster is going to come out of that carriage. I know the king and his queens aren't human. This Death Cavalier is just some soldier to them. I can only imagine what kind of monster would be powerful enough to be their envoy.'_

Prince Zanac looked up at the carriage as the door slowly opened. The carriage was very expensive looking, Prince Zanac couldn't imagine the price of such a thing. When the door finally opened, a figure emerged and Prince Zanac couldn't believe his eyes.

He had never thought any woman could surpass his sister in beauty. Only Holy Queen Calca could even compare, possibly his sister's friend Laykus, but she would be the bottom end of the top tier of beauty in this world.

The beauty the woman possessed who stepped out of that carriage was hard to put into words. Lady Rubedo made his sister look like a homeless, malnourished, commoner you wouldn't even bother to waste a scoff of pity on.

One of the most surprising observations was she appeared to be human. He could not see any wings, horns, or any other additional appendages a non-human would have.

Everything about her was otherworldly in its beauty. Her golden hair, gold eyes, her figure, the shape of her face, even her lips were beautiful. Once he had taken her in, his only response was immediate and felt completely appropriate.

Prince Zanac knelt and bowed his head. He couldn't see anything but the ground, but he heard every knight he brought with him do the same. The sound of a large group of metal knees hitting the ground alerted him to such.

Most would think a prince doing such a thing would be embarrassing. He truly thought laying down completely in front of this beauty would be more fitting, but he had to draw the line somewhere and keep some of his dignity.

"Please, raise your heads sirs, prince. I am simply an envoy. Not one of our exalted rulers, their majesties, Exalted Queen Albedo Ooal Gown, Exalted Queen Taylar Ooal Gown, or Exalted King Ainz Ooal Gown."

 _'I know Lord Ainz said sister was taking over the Re-Estize portion of their new kingdom and to say her name first, but Lord Ainz should always be first! My Momonga deserves nothing less than always being first!'_

Rubedo had done the proper greeting as she believed an envoy should, but she could not keep those thoughts from her mind. When another voice popped into her mind, she then realized her folly.

(I love it when you call me Momonga, my love.)

It took a lot for Rubedo not to turn red in embarrassment and adoration. She was horrified that she forgot Aureole telepathically link her to Ainz in case she got stuck in the conversation. This was her first time doing anything other than protecting someone.

She also wanted to blush a deep crimson at his loving tone. A few words of compliment in that angelic voice had her swooning like a lovesick puppy. It took a considerable amount of her willpower, but she kept composed.

"At once, Lady Rubedo."

Prince Zanac stood, and he heard his men do the same. He finally got a good look at her so he could talk to her properly, and his words failed him. The smile on her face made his mind go blank. He had just willed himself through countless terrifying monsters to make it to this carriage, but this woman's beauty was completely overwhelming him.

He knew he stared for much, much longer than proper etiquette dictated, but he finally pulled himself together enough to get out a sentence. It wasn't exactly the proper question, but he needed it answered.

"Forgive me Lady Rubedo, but may I know how to properly address you?" Prince Zanac realized that was vague and tried to clarify a bit. "Perhaps a better way to phrase it would be what is your position in the Saiko Kingdom?"

No one knew anything about the Saiko Kingdom. As such, Prince Zanac had no idea how to address any being from their other than the King and his Queens. He had no idea what to call this Goddess of Beauty.

"Lor- Exalted King Ainz Ooal Gown thought this may come up. I was informed that the appropriate title you may understand would be, Ambassador. Although, that is only partially true as I am not here to negotiate just get the answers to a few questions their majesties have."

"Thank you, Ambassador Rubedo. I shall answer any questions you have to the best of my abilities."

"Thank you, Prince Zanac. The first one should be rather obvious, but why did you stop us from proceeding straight to the Royal Palace?"

Prince Zanac was rather relieved the first question was easy to answer. His mind was working overtime to concentrate on anything other than Lady Rubedo.

"The Royal Family thought it appropriate for their majesties to have a royal escort to the palace. My father is of an advanced age so the duty happily fell to me, Ambassador Rubedo."

"As expected. Now, where are all the people? Their majesties like to let their people see them, interact with them, and hear their troubles. Why are there no people here to greet their majesties?"

Prince Zanac slightly panics for the first time. He did not know that and it could backfire on him. He thought he was sparing the people having to see who ruled over them now, but it looked like a mistake in hindsight.

"We... we thought it would be better if... their majesties had a clear path to the Royal Palace. We wanted to make sure their majesties were settled first before anything else we had planned."

Rubedo nodded at his answer and Prince Zanac was a bit relieved. Either she believed him or his answer didn't matter. He really couldn't discern any emotion from her right now. It was hard enough not to kneel back down in her divine presence every moment he looked at her.

"What exactly do you have planned for their majesties?"

"Of course! First, there is a dinner tonight scheduled with the whole Royal Family after their majesties settle in their rooms. Tomorrow, we will visit the theatres during the day and hold a dinner party at night with all the nobles of the Re-Estize Kingdom. The day after, there will be a concert by the Palace's orchestra in the afternoon, and after that, we hoped their majesties would name the new King Reagent."

Rubedo looked to be contemplating all he said for a moment. It didn't take her long to address the itinerary they had planned.

"While some of that is fine, their majesties would like to amend such an itinerary. While today and tonight are fine. Tomorrow, their majesties wish to meet with some of your nobles before the dinner party. They shall provide a list of the ones they wish to speak to so they will be unable to attend the theatre. The day after that, there is no need for the orchestra. Their majesties wish to name the new Reagent in the afternoon and then address the people with the new Reagent afterward."

"We will certainly try our best to change around the schedule to their majesties' wishes."

Prince Zanac looked for Rubedo's answer and for the first time, he wasn't awestruck by her beauty. He gulped in pure fear and a cold sweat broke out all over his body. The soft, beautiful Goddess' gaze had been replaced with one of utter power. Her tone conveyed much the same impression as she said.

"Don't try, Prince Zanac. Get. It. Done."

"O-Of c-course, A-Ambassador Rubedo!"

Prince Zanac's voice came out as squeaky as a scarred little mouse. Rubedo's gaze softened immediately and she gestured toward the head of the convoy.

"Please, lead the way, Prince Zanac."

Prince Zanac numbly nodded as Rubedo turned back to climb in the carriage. After the glare he just endured, the Death Cavaliers didn't seem nearly as scary as he mounted his horse and led the convoy to the Royal Palace.

Once Prince Zanac had made it to the Royal Palace, he dismounted his horse and waited for the carriages to stop with a small army of servants behind him. Surprisingly, the second carriage was the first to open, and Prince Zanac had trouble processing who stepped out of that particular carriage.

The first one out was a blue looking insect of some sort. The creature was massive and his weapons were very impressive. The creature had four arms, both right arms were holding a massive halberd while his top left arm held a very long, slim, curved blade.

Next out of the carriage were four maids wearing matching maid outfits. All four of them were beautiful. Not nearly the level of Ambassador Rubedo, but above Renner's level. They also all looked human. Prince Zanac was a little dumbfounded. His mouth completely dropped when the last person emerged from the carriage.

The last to step out was another maid, but her outfit was completely different than the others. It looked more like a dress with a very, very long slit up one side that showed off a ton of leg.

He could see her stockings every time she stepped with her left leg. Her red hair was in twin ponytails and her figure and face were insanely beautiful. The only person he had ever seen more beautiful was Ambassador Rubedo.

All six of the carriage occupants made it to the first one and if he didn't know already, you could tell these were the servants the way they formed up. The redheaded maid opened the door as the other four maids made a makeshift path for the occupants of this carriage. The blue insect was obviously standing guard.

The first occupant out of the lead carriage surprised Prince Zanac. The moment he emerged from the carriage, all the servants of the convoy except the blue insect kneeled immediately. It wasn't hard to discern this was Ainz Ooal Gown.

Even if Prince Zanac hadn't been given a very detailed description of what he looked like, there would be no mistaking this being. The blue insect was at least a foot taller than him, probably closer to two feet, but Ainz Ooal Gown's presence made him seem like a giant next to the blue insect.

Prince Zanac was at a loss at what to do with what was happening. This was nothing like their royal protocols as the King was never the first to exit. It threw him for an even bigger loop when the King stopped the moment both his feet touched the ground and turned toward the carriage.

Every one of his personal servants and guards stood again and he extended his hand for the next person to take. Prince Zanac was now completely lost as another maid emerged. She also had a unique uniform as the redheaded one did and she was also just as beautiful. Hers was more a graceful beauty than the redhead's lusty beauty.

She was wearing glasses and her hair was in a bun. She had on two spiked gauntlets and she looked hesitant to be accepting her Kings help out of the carriage. The next person out was a surprise to Prince Zanac.

She looked even more hesitant than the maid to accept her King's hand but complied regardless. Prince Zanac understood why, he knew this person or at least knew of her. She was Leinas Rockbruise, but she looked much different than when he saw her last in the Baharuth Empire.

No longer was half her face hidden behind her hair. She had it completely pulled back from her face, and Prince Zanac realized that her curse had been lifted. He had never seen that side of her face before, but she was proudly displaying it.

He was certain she was beautiful even it was nothing compared to the maids that had already emerged. She could now be counted in that small category of women who were near his sister's level of beauty.

The next person out of the carriage was someone Prince Zanac will never forget. She didn't hesitate a moment and took her King's hand the moment she spotted it. He easily noticed the smile that adorned her face the moment Ambassador Rubedo took her King's hand. Unlike the others, he even kissed the back of her hand the moment her feet were on the ground.

When the next person began to exit, all the servants and guards dropped to their knees once more. If that act hadn't clued him into this being one of the Queens, her beauty would have led him in that direction regardless as he was taken aback by her resemblance to Ambassador Rubedo.

If Rubedo was the kind of beauty you instantly feel in love with, the first Queen out made you instantly think of desire. She looked like Rubedo's twin, but the black wings at her hips and horns protruding from her head made Prince Zanac think that was impossible. The aura coming off of her was one of desire, and her pure white dress had a lot to do with that.

Unlike Rubedo who was wearing something that looked like a cross between a robe and a dress, this black-haired, yellow-eyed Goddess was wearing something that showed off every curve she had. That included the enormous baby bump she was sporting. That did nothing to take away from her beauty. In fact, it almost looked as if she was glowing in that state.

The King kissed her cheek, and he expected the servants to rise, but they did not. Instead, they stayed kneeling while the King extended his hand once more. Prince Zanac couldn't believe his eyes at the next to emerge even if he knew it would be the last Queen.

The woman was beauty, elegance, and regal baring personified. Her wavy, blonde hair, piercing emerald green eyes, perfect figure, and unparalleled face were impossible to forget. Prince Zanac finally understood how Rubedo could be an Ambassador and not a Queen.

Both Queens were on a level of beauty even the servants they brought with them couldn't match. Even if all the servants were the most beautiful women he had ever seen, the two Queens and the Ambassador were on their own level of beauty above them.

Prince Zanac had no idea when he had kneeled, but he noticed he was, along with every servant he brought out to greet the new monarchs. He rose when he saw the King kiss the second Queens cheek, take both his Queens's hands, and start walking in his direction.

"Welcome, Your Majesties!"

All of the servants who Prince Zanac brought rang out their greeting as instructed. Prince Zanac was impressed at their greeting. Yuri Alpha thought they could use some practice. She noticed a couple of people slightly out of rhythm and tune with the rest.

"Thank you for the welcome, Prince Zanac and everyone you brought out to greet us. I am the Exalted King of the Saiko Kingdom, Ainz Ooal Gown."

Ainz holds up the hand interlocked with Albedo's and continues.

"This is Exalted Queen of the Saiko Kingdom, Albedo Ooal Gown." he drops her hand and holds up the other. "And this is the Exalted Queen of the Saiko Kingdom, Taylar Ooal Gown."

"Welcome to Valencia Palace, your majesties. Home of the Royal Family of Re-Estize." Prince Zanac says with a bow and motions to the servants. "These are the servants who we chose to attend you. I hope they will be of great service to you."

Ainz noticed the way Yuri, Lupus Regina, and the homunculi maids stiffened at that statement. He knew they didn't think these humans could properly attend to their monarchs. He knew he couldn't completely offend the people who work here though.

He remembered two of the servants from Demiurge's reports though. Both were female maids. One of them was a maid for Prince Renner and one of the few that lunatic didn't hate since she never said anything bad about her puppy. The second was from a noble family in Re-Estize who bought elf slaves when they could, but freed them and offered employment.

They had ten such elves in their employ and left them stretched thin on finances trying to do a good deed. Ainz was going to make sure that family got its just reward for being one of the few who weren't complete shitbags in this country.

"We appreciate the offer, but we brought our own servants to attend to us..."

Ainz noticed the happy smiles of the Pleiades and homunculi maids at his statement. He saw Prince Zanac about to say something but held his hand up to stop him. He didn't want to offend the staff here so he wasn't done.

"However, they do not know their way around your palace so..." he points to the two maids he was remembering before. "if those two could help our maids learn where everything is. I believe that will be sufficient. I don't want to hold up so much of your staff to attend to us when two would suit just as well. I promise you, there is no one more professional than our servants."

"As you wish, your majesty. If you would follow me, I can lead you to your rooms."

Prince Zanac started to turn but noticed Ainz giving Taylar a quick kiss before he heard the Queen say.

"Send Cixous or Foss back here when I return so I can find our rooms, my King."

"I will. Send a message when you are returning, my Queen."

Ainz gave her one last quick kiss then Taylar turned to leave with Lupus Regina and Leinas. Prince Zanac had no idea what was going on right now.

"I'm sorry, your majesty but does Exalted Queen Taylar not want to see her rooms?"

"She has business in the city. She shall return later. Now, if you could show us to our rooms."

Ainz wanted to get there so he could make the room their own. He had no doubt he'd be creating a bed with magic and replacing some of the furniture. Not only would it be more comfortable, but it would also stop his servants from complaining it wasn't nice enough for their monarchs. It seemed Prince Zanac didn't want to let it go though.

"I'm sorry again, your majesty, but shouldn't her majesty have more than two guards if she is to go into the city?"

Prince Zanac was trying to figure out what the hell she could possibly need to do in the capital. Ainz chuckled, but it wasn't him that replied. Taylar stopped in her tracks and looked at the Prince before saying.

"Did you not hear what I did to the Imperial Army with my maids on the Katze Plains?" she raised an eyebrow and Prince Zanac's hairs stood on end from her gaze. "I assure you, Prince Zanac. Nothing or no one in the city could ever harm me unless I allowed it."

With that said, Taylar left the courtyard with Lupus Regina and Leinas on either side of her. Prince Zanac knew he couldn't stop her from doing as she pleased so he simply bowed and led the rest of them to their rooms. He realized it was going to be a long three days.

* * *

The mood in the Royal Flower Inn was quite somber. It had been like this for a couple of weeks now as Blue Rose tried to figure out what to do next. The Re-Estize Kingdom had essentially been decimated and they had no idea what to do anymore.

They had talked about leaving the capital on numerous occasions, but could never settle on where to go if they did. A few times they had been tempted to go to E-Rantel to speak with The Forsaken, but they weren't sure how safe they would be in that city now.

Tia and Tina had been waiting for their contacts to deliver news from the city, but they still hadn't shown up yet. It was nervewracking because it had never taken either twin such a long time to gather information before.

The only aspect that wasn't doom and gloom was Gagaran. It had taken a few days, but she had returned. Her and Evileye were starting to rebuild their relationship, and Blue Rose was closer than ever. It was everything else that was a problem.

There were practically no jobs left for an Adamantite Adventure group to do. It was looking like they would need to move to another country, but where? Now they knew Evileye was a vampire, there was nowhere for them to go.

The Slaine Theocracy would have been a no before they even found out she was a vampire. First, they didn't have adventure guilds, and second, they had nothing but problems with them in the past.

The Holy Kingdom was definitely out of the question because of Evileye's race. The Holy Queen was a decent person, but Evileye would be hiding again. Not to mention if she was ever found out, all of Blue Rose would probably pay for it.

Those were their only two options other than the Saiko Kingdom. Lakyus hadn't heard what became of their Adventurer's Guild since Tia and Tina's contact had yet to appear. She assumed there would be much need for it if the rumors about the Katze Plains were true.

The new rulers of those lands would hardly need adventurers to take care of monsters if their army was made up of legendary undead and angels. The future was looking bleak for Blue Rose.

They were all sitting around in silence contemplating their future when they all heard the front door of the inn open. Normally, it warrants much but a glance to see who it was, but all of them lingered for longer. Two people stepped through the door that Blue Rose had not seen in a while. Bella and Nabe from The Forsaken.

It was not only a welcome sight to see two people Lakyus saw as a friend. Well, she did about Bella, Nabe never seemed to like anyone. It also meant they might get some answers since The Forsaken were based out of E-Rantel. Bella spotted them and made her way over with a smile on her face.

"Hey, Blue Rose! I'm glad I found you here! I wasn't sure if you would be in or not."

Of course, as a leader, it was Lakyus who returned the greeting.

"It is good to see you again Bella and Nabe. We are glad you are here. We hoped you may be able to answer some questions for us."

Doppel-Bella was sure they had plenty of things that needed answering. After all, their masters had held up their information from E-Rantel for a reason. Luckily for them, they didn't have to worry about trying to explain their master's grand plan.

"We would be happy to answer any questions you had, Lakyus. However, I did come here for a purpose. Do you mind if we speak first before any of your questions?"

"We have waited for weeks for news, I'm sure a few more minutes won't kill us."

Lakyus didn't mind going over whatever brought Bella here today first. She trusted the fellow Adamantite Adventure to answer her questions later as best she could. A few more minutes wouldn't change that.

"Thank you." Bella says as she sits. "The reason I came today was to see if you still wanted to have that chat about divine magic as well as the future of Blue Rose."

"Well, I'd..." Lakyus wasn't prepared for that. "I don't mind chatting about divine magic, but what do you mean the future of Blue Rose?"

"I told you that my master was particular about who she spoke with correct?"

"Yes, I had hoped you'd bring her along when we spoke of this."

"As it happens, I did get a chance to speak with her about you. Surprisingly, well at least to me, was that she wished to speak with you as well. Do you have time to speak with her?"

"I don't... umm... that is..." Lakyus is at a loss until she realizes how Bella phrased that. "You mean right now?!"

"Yes, as it happens..."

Doppel-Bella never got to finish as the front door opened again and in stepped two women. The first one was an absolutely gorgeous redhead in a maid outfit that looked more like a dress. Everything thing about her from her figure to her posture was perfect.

The second woman who stepped in, Lakyus knew. She had not seen her in many years, but she wouldn't forget that face, at least half of it. She had never seen Leinas' entire face, but she was proudly displaying it now. The members of The Forsaken immediately took a knee when Lupus Regina said.

"You stand in the presence of the Exalted Queen of the Saiko Kingdom, Taylar Ooal Gown!~"

The Queen that entered was nothing like Blue Rose expected. They heard she slaughtered thousands at the Katze Plains. They were hard-pressed to believe a woman that beautiful and graceful who gave off an aura of motherly affection could do such a thing.

As Lakyus was taking in her wavy, blonde hair, emerald green eyes, white wings, and divine aura, she realized at some point herself and everyone else had fallen on their knees. Everyone except Evileye who was backing away, trembling like a leaf as the Queen approached her.

Evileye could sense the most malicious killing intent she had ever felt coming from this Queen. She was so terrified because it was directed right at her. Before she could back completely into the wall, the Queen held up her hands and said.

"Sorry, I should have realized this would happen."

Taylar took one of her blades off the small of her back and Evileye could tell that was the malicious aura. She reached to the side and a black hole appeared. She tucked the blade inside and the aura completely disappeared. Evileye slumped down finally relieved to be away from that much killing intent.

"I apologize, Evileye. I should have known that weapon would bring you trouble. It was created to kill the undead after all."

Taylar said that loud enough for Blue Rose to hear but no one else in the inn. It made everyone relax more and rise from their knees. Taylar took a seat across from Lakyus with Leinas to her left and Lupus Regina to her right.

"It looks as if you know Leinas." Taylar motions to her. "Have you two met before?"

It is Leinas who answers not Lakyus.

"We have, Goddess... err sorry, my Queen. I met Lakyus not long after I had been cursed and almost joined her adventurer party."

That was news to everyone here including Blue Rose. They never had any idea that Leinas had almost joined their group.

"Oh? Perhaps your history with dear Lakyus here will make this a little easier then. My apprentice told me you were interested in how she uses her divine magic. If your mind is open enough to accept Evileye. Perhaps you would be open to what I have to say."

"Your Majesty, may I... may I ask you something before we begin?"

"If you wish, ask away Lakyus."

"Is it... is it true what you did on the Katze Plains?"

"I suppose that would depend on what you heard I did."

"We heard..." Lakyus gulps. "we heard you killed thousands in that battle. Is it true?"

"Hmm, that sounds right. I believe Rubedo told me it was thirty thousand if I'm not mistaken."

Taylar looked very nonchalant about killing that many people. It did not sit well with Lakyus or from the looks of it Gagaran. Especially when Gagaran said.

"You don't seem too troubled that you killed so many, _your majesty_."

Neither Lupus Regina nor Leinas liked the tone Gagaran took with Taylar. They both grabbed their weapons but Taylar stopped them before they drew them. She knew this woman was all brawn and no brain.

"You're right, I'm not. I'm sure you wouldn't be if you were in my shoes. Unless you allow people to try and pillage your home and try to kill everyone you hold dear without any repercussions. Then, of course, you'd be torn up about it. Of course, you'd also be a coward who refused to protect your home."

"I'm sorry, your majesty. Gagaran didn't mean to be disrespectful."

Lakyus glared at her, but Gagaran didn't seem to care. Taylar wanted to laugh, but she didn't. She wasn't particularly fond of Gagaran, to begin with.

"No need to cover for your friend, Lakyus. She meant everything she said exactly as she said it. The problem is she sees the Baharuth Empire as an innocent country that simply was in my way for conquest. Isn't that right, Gagaran?"

The woman was going to answer, but Taylar didn't let her.

"Of course, if she knew that the empire found our home, hired over twenty workers to kill everyone inside and steal all our treasures she would have a different opinion. Isn't that right Gagaran?"

This time Taylar did wait for Gagaran to answer but the woman just opened and closed her mouth like a koi fish. Taylar realized the woman wasn't going to answer so she continued.

"You did know I only attacked the Baharuth Empire. It was my King who decimated the Army of Re-Estize. He didn't wish to do that either, but your king refused our proposal and brought an army of over two hundred thousand to the final parley. Did you think there would be no bloodshed after such actions?"

Taylar gives them enough time to soak that in, but not enough time to comment as she continues.

"The Bloody Emperor sent people to our home to kill us and steal from us. King Ramposa refused to give back a tiny piece of a kingdom that belonged to us long before any of you were here. The Slaine Theocracy was pillaging and killing every commoner in the area we wished to protect with no help from their king. He picked his pride over his peoples' safety and his people paid for his choices. Their choices led to that battle, not ours. We did everything we could to resolve it peacefully."

Gagaran looked away embarrassed after her speech. Tia and Tina had a look that resembled respect. Evileye was looking at her with something akin to awe. Lakyus looked understanding finally, and Lupus Regina and Leinas looked proud to be serving someone such as Taylar.

"We didn't... we didn't know any of that, your majesty."

"I know Lakyus. Which is why I wasn't very upset with Gagaran. You may be an Adamantite Adventure Team, but you still don't know what goes on between Kings and Queens. Even your ninja's over there have their limits."

"You know our abilities?"

Tina and Tia both asked at the same time. Taylar thought they sounded like the servants of Nazarick with their perfectly in-tuned and harmonized question. She giggled a bit before saying.

"Of course, I admire those who gain your particular set of skills and decide to give it up to help people instead of killing them for money. A very good friend of ours was just like you two..." Taylar gets nostalgic for a moment. "He would have liked you two I think."

"Y-You a-admire us?!"

"I did say that did I not?" Taylar looks to Leinas like she is confirming and Leinas nods. "Even those with the best intention sometimes need someone who is willing to do what's necessary regardless of how it looks. I'd be a bit of a hypocrite if I didn't. As we established, I did kill thirty thousand people not that long ago."

That brought a silence to everyone until Lakyus asked.

"How did you come to know The Forsaken if I may ask?"

"That one is rather easy to answer. They found our home just like the Baharuth Emperor did..."

She didn't get to continue as Evileye asked.

"How did they end up your apprentices and the workers your enemies then?"

"Simple, when they found our home... they knocked on the door, they didn't try to kick it down and loot our home. They told us they were searching for a powerful vampire, we took them under our wings, gave them gear, and sent them off to battle their foe."

"I know Bella said you were her master, but I didn't realize she got all her equipment from you as well. So you trained all of The Forsaken?"

"Well, not sure if you noticed but her dress looks identical to mine with only a few minor details different. I wish she would stop calling me master though, and I can't take credit for training all of them. Albedo trained Ariel, and Ainz trained Momon and Nabe so I didn't do it all by myself."

"H-His Majesty trained Nabe AND Momon?!"

It was Evileye who asked that. Doppel-Nabe nodded her head at the vampire. It wasn't her place to speak when her Exalted Queen was here. So Taylar said.

"While I have a while until the dinner with the Royal Family to discuss divine magic, how you answer my other question will impact much more of what we discuss so I'd like to talk about that first if it is alright?"

"Sure I... I'm not sure what it is but I have no problem with that. Does anyone else?"

Lakyus looks at the other members of Blue Rose and doesn't see any objection. Taylar notices and continues.

"I wished to talk to you about the future of Blue Rose. Specifically, what you intend to do now that there is little for you to do in Re-Estize."

"Indeed, our missions have all but disappeared, but I'm sure it will pick back up eventually."

Lakyus didn't want to admit yet that there was nothing left they could do in Re-Estize and it showed in her answer. Taylar was about to shatter those thoughts.

"No, it won't. It might be called the Adventurer's Guild, but you are actually just a bunch of monster hunters and escorts. None of your teams do any actual adventuring, and the job of a monster hunter is about to become extinct."

"But we also protect the innocent! Who is going to do that?!"

"Rarely you do because the innocent can rarely afford to pay for your protection..." she lets that sink into Lakyus' mind before continuing. "and now the monsters you protect them from are under our control. They all know the consequences of violence against those from our Kingdom, but that doesn't mean we don't have a purpose for the Adventurer's Guild."

"What is going to become of it?"

"My King has already had this talk with the Guild Master in E-Rantel Pluton Ainzach, so I will tell you all what he told him. We want to turn the Adventurer's Guild into a place that is full of actual adventurers."

She knows they are confused but continues.

"We want you all to adventure out into the unknown. To find new places, discover hidden treasures, and act as ambassadors to our Kingdom. We will train you, equip you, and help you survive as you have never been taught. Adventurers are throw out into the world and more often than not die before they can even begin to show potential. We wish to change this."

Now that all of Blue Rose looks intrigued at what she is saying, she makes sure to try and sell it as well as possible. She might not even have to use her perfect excuse for them to change their city of operation if all goes as well as it seems to be going.

"We have already constructed two dungeons for training. They are solely for the Adventurer's Guild training purposes. You fight different kinds of enemies in different scenarios in different climates. You do fight real monsters who are trying to kill you, but even if you die, we can resurrect you for a small fee. Much, much, cheaper than someone would pay Lakyus to raise someone from the dead even."

Taylar leans toward them so only they can hear before she says to them.

"And unlike Lakyus, I can even bring an undead like Evileye back from the dead if she were to be the one to fall in battle." Lakyus couldn't help the startled expression. She didn't even think that was possible for anyone. "So what do you say? Does that sound like something that might interest you?"

"Your majesty, the number of questions I have now is incredible, but I sense a but coming somewhere in here. You want us to do something other than just stay in the Adventure Guild, am I correct?"

"You are right, Lakyus. Bella told me you were preceptive, I'm glad to see she was right. First, you'd have to take a test to re-evaluate your rank. You are an Adamantite Adventure Team in the Re-Estize Kingdom, but to us, only Evileye is Adamantite Rank."

Lakyus, Gagaran, Tia, and Tina were about to object, but Taylar stopped them with a hand and continued.

"Don't get me wrong, you are powerful, but that is by the normal standards of this Kingdom. Now, I have many subordinates who would defeat your whole team. Lupus Regina here would tear through all of you in less than a minute, and even Leinas would give all of you a run for your money now."

No one missed how Leinas stood up a little taller and looked prouder after hearing that. It was hard to believe for Blue Rose. The one Taylar called Lupus Regina looked to have a blissful smile on her face hearing that.

"We don't plan on allowing any team who can't get up to what we would consider Orichalcum rank adventure out into the world. Those who can't achieve that level of power will be used for other, less dangerous jobs as they come up."

"How are adventurers suppose to make a living if that is the case? If we don't work, we don't make money. Training is all well and good, but it doesn't pay the bills."

"You are quite right, Tia. However, you will be paid a rate every week based on your rank. It will function similarly to how the army pays its soldiers. The difference being, there will be treasures to be found in the dungeon, and any job you do outside of training will be compensated as a bonus. That will not affect your base pay."

"Does that mean we will be a part of the Saiko Kingdom's Army?"

"No, it won't Gagaran. The Army will be strictly volunteers only. We will not force any of our citizens who do not wish to fight to do so. The battlefield is only meant for those who wish to be there. One weak link in an army can spell doom in battle. We will allow adventurers to be a part of the military if they wish. It will increase their pay since they will serve us in two capacities, but as I said, it is volunteer only."

"I don't really see any downside to this..." Lakyus says. "There has to be something else you wish from us or you would have just said all of this from the start."

"Yes, I wish for you to move your base of operations from the Re-Estize capital."

"You want us to leave our home? And go where? Why would we need to move for this?"

"There are two reasons. First, we will not build a dungeon in Re-Estize. The two we have built are already complete and we see no reason for a third one. Second, I wish for you to move for Evileye."

"F-For me?"

Taylar expected Evileye to be stunned, she wasn't disappointed. Taylar guessed if she wasn't wearing that mask, her mouth with be open in surprise.

"Yes, for you. I want you to move your base of operations from the Re-Estize capital to Carne. There are no adventure groups there yet and I believe your presence will attract a lot of them. Also, Carne is a city filled with humans, goblins, ogres, elves, and even the undead so Evileye would not have to wear a mask."

"That... that sounds..."

Taylar stops Lakyus from answering right now. They were here for three days, there was no need to rush.

"I will be in the capital for three days so you have time to think about it. Instead of discussing magic, why don't you talk with the other members about it? We can always talk magic another time, the invitation still stands even if you refuse my offer."

"Thank you, your majesty. We will let you know as soon as we reach a decision."

Taylar stands to leave and everyone else does as well. Then Taylar remembers something she forgot to mention.

"Oh yes, I nearly forgot. On our third day here, we will be speaking to the people in the city center with the new Reagent of the Re-Estize Kingdom. I wanted to invite you all to come if you wish and spread the word to anyone you see as well. We wish to speak to as many of the people as we can."

With that Taylar turns to leave. Leinas gave Lakyus a nod before following Taylar out the door. Blue Rose had plenty to think about and Leinas knew her telling them to take the deal immediately wouldn't let them work through it together.

* * *

Ainz thought settling in their rooms would be a waste of time, but he found it was needed. There wasn't a single piece of furniture left, in any of their rooms, that actually belonged to the Re-Estize Kingdom.

Ainz had only planned on creating a bed and a table for them to work at, but the servants were having none of that. They pretty much demanded the whole room be changed as none of it was high quality enough for their monarchs. Their words, not his.

He had to contact Aureole before they did something drastic and have her open a Gate so they could retrieve the furniture. Ainz didn't really want to, but when they all told him they would gladly run back to Nazarick to get the furniture, he had little choice in the matter.

It also worked as something to do for the day since afterward, they had the most dreadfully boring dinner you could imagine with the Royal Family. Ainz was fairly certain Prince Zanac was the second most annoying person to ever exist. The only person he could think that was more annoying was Fluder, even if it was for a different reason.

Ainz knew what Prince Zanac was trying to do all throughout dinner. He wouldn't stop rambling about his thoughts to improve the Re-Estize Kingdom. He was obviously trying to get himself elected King Reagent. Ainz was tempted to have Albedo handle the annoying bastard, but he thought she might actually kill him if he rambled on and on like this to her.

He even thought about having Taylar or Rubedo take over for him, but one glance at how he looked at Rubedo and Taylar pushed that thought aside. Every time the Prince thought Ainz wasn't looking, he would look at them.

It was already hard enough for Ainz not to kill the annoying fucker. He was sure neither Taylar, Albedo, or Rubedo would hesitate as Ainz was so he kept the pudgy little fucker company all dinner. By the end of it, Ainz couldn't get out of there fast enough.

Today wasn't a day he was looking forward to either. They were getting ready to meet with some of the nobles and speak with them privately one on one. Most of it was just for show to make them think they were trying to decide on a new Reagent.

In reality, they had already made their choice. He was honestly only interested in meeting with one of these nobles. He already knew enough about all of these nobles from Demiurge, Solution, Sebas, Renner, and Aureole to know almost all of them were completely shit people.

Ainz, of course, had to request Marquis Raeven and Viscount Nalan. He knew neither were there and it would give him the evidence he needed for what he was going to do. He honestly hated politics, but as Taylar and Albedo reminded him regularly. He couldn't just kill everyone he disliked or didn't want to deal with.

Well, he supposed he could, but then the list of people he needed to kill would just keep increasing. That sounded like a tedious life. He'd much prefer laying in bed in Nazarick with either Talyar and Albedo or Rubedo. That sounded like a much more enjoyable life.

Ainz hoped Ninya got her closure with Viscount Nalan. If he was in her position, that man wouldn't die for a very long time. He would make him beg for death for centuries before killing him, but that was his idea of revenge. Ninya's was probably much different.

Cixous must have read Ainz mind because she stepped into the sitting room right as he was about to call for her. Ainz, Taylar, and Albedo were all sitting at their new table, and he needed to speak with these ass clowns eventually.

"Your majesties..." Ainz sighs. He really disliked when those from Nazarick had to be formal. "The first noble from Re-Estize you have requested has arrived. Shall I send him in, your majesties?"

Ainz looks at both his Queens.

"You ready to get this over with?"

Taylar giggles at his annoyed tone.

"Yep!"

Albedo pats his hand to reassure him.

"Don't worry, love. I'll do most of the talking. You just sit there and look intimidating."

Ainz liked that plan. As he said, he only wanted to talk to one of these people.

"Send the first one in Cixous."

The maid nods and exits the door. She was only gone for a few moments before she led the first Re-Estize Noble into the room. As soon as Ainz saw his face, he realized even just sitting here, this would be torture.

They had been at it for three hours now, and Ainz was even more disappointed then he thought he would be. He had the lowest expectation he thought he could have coming into this.

He was proven wrong ten times over as he now had an even worse opinion of this country. He didn't meet a single noble from this country that cared about anything or anyone but themselves.

 _'Thank god Albedo has to deal with this nightmare! I do kind of feel bad though. Luckily, she was made for boring political nonsense like this!'_

Ainz was thoroughly aware his intelligence had gone through the roof, but he still didn't think he was as smart as Albedo, Demiurge, Aureole, or even Pandora's Actor, as hard as the last one was to admit.

He was learning everything very quickly. The Library of Ashurbanipal had been immensely helpful in that. However, he didn't have all that knowledge imprinted in his brain from the moment he was created so he was playing catch up.

Finally, the only noble Ainz was happy to speak with was led in by Fifth. She had taken Cixous' place halfway through. The man's appearance gave Ainz the impression he would be someone to help anyone. The man was probably around forty years of age, but he looked older. He gave off a sort of grandfatherly vibe, even if he wasn't that old.

Ainz first impression of this man was increased again as he was led to his seat. Lord Peron took a knee next to the chair before sitting. He was the first noble to do such a thing. Ainz liked where this was going, and decided to cut in before Albedo. She had spoken to all of them before this, but Ainz wanted to talk to this man himself.

"Rise, Lord Peron and please have a seat."

The man stood and took his seat as instructed. Ainz only waited until the man looked up to start.

"Do you know why you were summoned here, Lord Peron?"

"I would not presume to know the mind of a King or Queens, your majesty, but I assume it is to get to know me and what value I may bring to your rule?"

"That is mostly true, and I have to say that, so far, we have been highly disappointed in what we see. Do you believe you can make us see it differently?"

"I believe as a whole, you would have a better view to discern that, your majesty. I can only answer for myself, and what I can bring to your rule, your majesty."

"How do you rule your lands, the small ones you have, that would benefit our rule?"

"I have no secret method, your majesty. I simply always try to do what is right. I promise I shall always do the same under the rule of yourself and your Queens as well."

"I hear you have elf slaves? Is that true?"

Ainz knew they weren't slaves, but wanted to see how the man would answer. He had no idea why, but he liked this man for more reasons than just freeing some slaves.

"It is true, I have elf servants, your majesty."

"Servants? Did you not buy them as slaves?"

"I did, your majesty, but I freed them and offered them jobs."

"I only saw you bring human servants, and not very many of them. How am I to believe you have actually freed these people you purchased?"

"I would love to bring them, your majesty, but it is too dangerous for them outside of my lands. If the wrong person were to see them without a collar, they could end up slaves again or worse. They know they are free to leave if they wish, they simply feel safer staying. I would be more than happy to have them speak with you, if you wish, your majesty."

Ainz liked that answer very much. If his son was anything like he was, Ainz was almost certain this family would be a much higher rank than what he was about to bestow on them soon.

"There is no need for that, Lord Peron. I wanted to see if you would be truthful with me. I know all about your elves. Now, how much do you know of our Kingdom? Do you know anything about the other parts of our kingdom or how they are ruled?"

"I'm afraid to say, your majesty, that the only things I have heard I would not repeat in front of you or your Queens. Before we even spoke, I could tell the stories were not true."

"So you only knew we were monsters who slaughtered children, bathed in their blood, and made their parents watch before we killed them and turned them into undead then, right?"

Lord Peron paled immediately. He couldn't believe Ainz had been so blunt and accurate about what people spread in the capital after the Battle at the Katze Plains. He couldn't even speak, he just nodded. Ainz laughed at his expression, it even brought covered mouth giggles from Taylar and Albedo.

"Well, the first village we saved was Carne. Now, it is a city, and soon, it will be our capital. The reason I bring this up is it is a city of many different races. Humans were the lone occupants of the city for a long time. Now, it is a growing city that houses races from humans, to goblins, to elves and even some undead."

The look Lord Peron is giving him was worth sitting through all the other jackasses that came before this. Ainz continues.

"Elves make up the second-highest race in the population, and I believe soon, they will eclipse the human population. All of them are freed slaves, the elves that is. Queen Taylar's High Priestess is even an elf. Law number one in the Saiko Kingdom is all slavery is banned. As such, we wish to reward you for doing what you could with what you had to help slaves find peace and freedom."

"Y-Your Majesty! I was just doing what was right!"

"Yes, you were, but you were the only one in this Kingdom who has done anything right. So..." Ainz pulls a scroll out of his robes and sets it in front of Lord Peron. "One of the nobles has failed to answer the summons to court to meet with us. As such, he has vacated his title and lands. They are all now yours, Viscount Peron."

Ainz can tell the man is shocked. He didn't need to see the man's expression. He could hear his mouth opening and closing trying to figure out what to say like a koi fish.

"I don't know what to say, your majesties. I pray I can manage such a large amount of land, and not let your generosity be wasted upon me."

"I have faith in your management skills and dream for the future. Also, managing it should be a little easier knowing the former Viscount's wealth will be waiting for you to do with as you see fit. You may bring the people from your first lands there if you wish. Your elves should not be fearful of being seen after we leave. Our own undead shall serve alongside the guards of this city to prevent any of them from falling back into chains."

"Y-Your letting me keep my old lands as well, your majesties?!"

"Of course, they are your lands and there is no reason to take them from you. You may do with them as you please. If you feel it is too much to manage, we will buy the land from you at a fair price and you can focus on your new lands."

"If I may ask, your majesties..." Ainz motions for the man to continue. "Could I name a new Lord for those lands?"

"I don't see a problem with that. Although, we would want to approve anyone you wish to give the land to. Did you have someone in mind?"

"I do your majesties. I feel as though even with your assurances and mine, some of the elves will still not want to leave the lands. My head butler is an elf named Aerion. He was the first slave I ever freed and has been with me for almost thirty years. A man couldn't have a better servant and I wish to reward all his years of service to me with the Lordship of that land, your majesties."

"And here I thought I couldn't like you any more than I already did, Viscount Peron. Giving back to those who serve faithfully and making history in the process."

"History, your majesty?"

"Why of course, you just endorsed the first-ever non-human noble in the history of the Re-Estize Kingdom."

Ainz could tell from the Viscount's expression that he didn't even realize that until Ainz said it. The man was true to his word and always tried to do what was right. He was already tempted to give him Marquis Raeven's lands and titles.

"Write up the orders to make Aerion, Lord Aerion, and Queen Albedo will sign it before we leave. Your daughter is also just outside the door. Take her with you so you may share the good news and tell her she has the rest of the day off to spend celebrating with her family. We will see you at the feast tonight."

"Thank you, your majesties! My family shall never forget your kindness!"

Viscount Peron stood and gave a bow before Fifth led him back out of the room. He didn't need super hearing to hear his daughter, Belle, yell in surprise when her father told her what happened.

 _'Thank all that is unholy talking with these nobles is over with. Now, it is just this stupid feast with these jackasses before we can finish up here and head back home!'_

* * *

For the last month, Philip had felt like the luckiest man in all the known world. He had gone from the third son to heir, and now he was attending a noble party held by the Royal Family. It was only the second such party Philip had ever attended, but it outshone the previous one he had been to by miles.

He had never seen this level of decadence at a party. Everything from the food to the servants to the guest's clothes was of the highest quality. The last one made Philip feel a little self-conscious. His clothes were rather plain compared to everyone else's, but he knew the reason for that and hoped to remedy it soon.

He had no money.

He knew it was because the heads of his family up until now were all useless. He also knew all that would change when he took over. He had a feeling his luck would continue, and how could he not think that?

His older brother, the second son, had perished of illness before he could come of age elevating him to spare. Then, when his eldest brother was finally able to lead the family, he had ridden off to war against the Saiko Kingdom and never came back. Which meant Philip was now the heir to his family.

Normally, he would miss out on this lordship because his eldest brother had a son, but he had not claimed his inheritance before leaving for battle meaning the position of heir to the family now belonged to him.

He felt like the new King was his good luck charm. His streak of good luck had gone through the roof since this new King emerged from his hiding place. Philip knew he had to take advantage of this.

He had to figure out a way to get close to this new King so he could put the plans in motion for the future he envisioned for his family. Once he had become the spare, he was shown how their fief operated. That was when he realized how stupid his father and eldest brother were.

All of their plans, trade deals, and taxes were designed to keep their family right where they were. They had no dreams to grow their family name, increase their wealth, or make an impact that resonated through history. Philip had all those plans and more.

He knew he needed new contacts. Ones his father wouldn't know about until he wanted him too. That was the second biggest reason he was here. He needed to find new merchants, nobles that shared his drive to further their house, and trade deals that went beyond their meager little lands.

 _'Some of the underground contacts I've made in the weeks I've been here should come in handy for that!'_

Philip had heard some of the whispers that there were those thinking of starting their own faction apart from the Royal Faction and Noble Faction. He liked that idea, and the more contacts he made, the more he realized he should start his own.

Philip puffed his chest out a little bit farther. He had only been the heir for a few weeks and he was already putting his lands in a good position to move up in the world. If he could make a few more contacts, especially a powerful one, he knew his plans would well be on their way to fruition.

He had heard that one of the mere lords had already been elevated to Viscount after Viscount Nalan failed to show for this event. Everyone already knew Marquis Raeven hadn't come either. No one knew how he was going to be punished for such an insult, but it really got Philip's mind spinning with possibilities.

 _'If I can get on the right side of these rulers, perhaps I can take Marquis Raeven's place! They elevated a mere lord to a viscount. It should be easy for the Great Philip to move up to Marquis!'_

Before Philip could get lost in thoughts of his own greatness, the voice of the master of ceremonies rang through the air and the orchestra ceased playing. Everyone knew it was time to meet the stars of the Royal Dinner Party.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! I present to you the King and Queens of the Saiko Kingdom, Ainz Ooal Gown, Albedo Ooal Gown, and Taylar Ooal Gown!"

Judging from the murmurs, it seemed as if everyone was ready to meet their new rulers. Some didn't seem too anxious to meet them. It was fairly obvious which nobles had already met them and which ones hadn't.

"Their majesties are joined tonight by Ambassador Rubedo! As well as Head Maid Yuri Alpha and Head Assistant Maid Lupus Regina Beta!"

As the door swung open it felt as if the air froze around them. The one in the middle, who could only be Ainz Ooal Gown, was glaring at the master of ceremonies so hard that the man broke out in a cold sweat and pissed himself.

The heavy feeling in the air didn't go away until each Queen had placed a hand on his forearm. That looked to calm him down almost instantly. He led his Queens into the room, one on each arm. No one heard him whisper to them.

"I told that jackass to introduce you two first and me last."

Philip had no idea where to look. For the first time he could remember, he didn't know what to think or say. More than the six people who were announced came through those doors.

There were six women in maid outfits, but it wasn't hard to pick out which two were Yuri Alpha and Lupus Regina Beta. They both had on maid outfits, but they were different than the other four women in maid outfits.

The four maids were insanely beautiful. Philip thought the Princess was pretty from earlier, but even this King's maids outshone her beauty. The two maids that were named, they were on an even different level above them in beauty.

The maid with her black hair in a bun, glasses, and gauntlets had an elegance and grace about her that was hard to describe. Her maid outfit looked more like a dress than a maid outfit. It still had the normal additions of a maid outfit, but it was obvious it was higher quality than the other ones.

The maid with the red hair in pigtails was obviously another one of the women announced, but nothing like the first one. She had on the sexiest maid outfit Philip had ever seen. The long slit up her leg that showed her stocking every time she stepped was alluring and hard to look away from.

It wasn't hard for Philip to pick out Ambassador Rubedo. Prince Zanac hadn't shut up about the women and Philip finally understood why. To call the woman a Goddess wasn't doing her justice.

Her golden blonde hair, gold eyes, and beauty were on another level Philip didn't think a woman could possibly possess. She wore a green shoulderless dress with gold accents. The gold embroidery accentuated every curve she had, and she had perfect curves in all the right places.

Philip didn't think there could be a more beautiful woman in all the world until he saw the black-haired, yellow-eyed Queen on the King's right arm. Her face was such a perfect match to Ambassador Rubedo's, Philip thought they were twins.

It wasn't hard to figure out they couldn't be to Philip. Ambassador Rubedo was obviously human. The jet black wings sprouting from the Queen's hip and horns protruding from her temples made it obvious she wasn't human.

She was wearing a silver dress, a beautiful ruby necklace, and gold hair ornaments. Her dress hugged her body to perfection, and the obvious baby bump did not detract from her beauty in the slightest.

Philip didn't believe there could be a woman more beautiful than the two he just took in, but he was proven wrong again when he looked at the woman on the King's left arm. Her white wings obviously marked her as a nonhuman as well, but she was beauty incarnate.

Her wavy, golden blonde hair, piercing emerald green eyes, and perfect figure were straight out of a dream. She took the elegance of the head maid to a level that could only be achieved by this Goddess.

She wore a blood-red dress that took his breath away. The top was see-through in a lot of parts, and it only covered up what was necessary. It hugged every inch of her from the waist up to show off her perfect figure.

Where the dress rested on her hips, the material flowed out and down to the floor. It looked like a rippling lake of blood every time she stepped and the skirts of her dress moved. Philip was already plotting in his mind how to get one of these beauties into his bed.

Philip knew that if he could move up in the world, gain more wealth, and possibly get that Marquis position, it might be possible to land one of these beauties. He had been planning on getting the Princess in his bed after he had gained some notoriety, but now, she wasn't even a thought.

Ideally, he would be able to get his hands on both Queens, but that could be dangerous for him. If the rumors were even remotely true about the King, the last thing you wanted to do was pissed the man off.

Philip was sure trying to steal one of his Queens would elicit a reaction he would not enjoy. He could always make a play for the Queens after he thought of a way to get rid of the King. For now, he had his sights set on someone he might actually be able to obtain.

Ambassador Rubedo.

She was just as beautiful as both Queens and would be a fine wife to produce him children. Philip did wonder if there was something wrong with her since the King had obviously not married her.

Perhaps he saw what Philip saw and that is why he didn't. It took a moment for him to realize, but Ambassador Rubedo looked the perfect combination of both Queens. Her face and figure matched Queen Albedo's perfectly, but she had the coloring and elegant aura of Queen Taylar.

Philip would have to bide his time at this party and find the perfect moment to introduce himself to her. He was getting hard just thinking about talking to the woman. He had to take a long drink of his beverage to calm his raging hormones at the sight of these beauties before he got hard in the middle of the dinner party.

Philip realized he would have to take this slower than he wished if he stood a chance at gaining this beauty. He would have to make a memorable first impression, grow his wealth, and then he could have such a beauty in his bed.

 _'Who knows. Perhaps I'll have all three of them bear me heirs in the future! Once I can get rid of the King, I will have enough land to give out to many children! And I plan on making many children with those beauties! With my luck, I'll have all three of them before I even planned on it!'_

The dinner party had commenced after the rest of the nobles stopped gawking at the new entrants. The dinner party had been back in full swing for quite a while now, but Philip didn't see an opportunity to talk to the Ambassador.

It wasn't as if she had been talking to everyone in the room, but she hadn't left the high table yet. Unfortunately, it didn't look as if she was going to be moving any time soon.

Philip scanned the room to see what the other nobles were doing at the party. He was trying to judge which ones would be good to approach to form a new faction. He knew he would have to talk to the newly elevated nobles for the older ones would already be part of either the Royal or Noble factions.

As he slowly scanned the room, he finally saw his opportunity. Ambassador Rubedo was standing at the table deciding what to eat it looked like. The King was dancing with Queen Taylar, and Queen Albedo was talking with Princess Renner.

Philip didn't see any of the other servants from the Saiko Kingdom near Ambassador Rubedo, and she was standing all alone at the table. If there was ever a time to make his move, this was it. So that is exactly what he did.

"Ambassador Rubedo?"

She had heard his voice and turned to face him. Her smile made him blush and hard. He would need to get over that if he was to make her his.

"How can I help you, Lord Philip?"

"Y-You know w-who I am?"

Philip couldn't believe this Goddess knew his name. He had only been the heir for a few weeks. He must have caught her eye as well if she took the time to learn his name. His family wasn't that prominent, but perhaps his deals in the capital so far had already caught her eye. Philip realized that wasn't the case when she replied.

"Of course, I am an Ambassador. It is my job to know the names of all the nobles who would be attending tonight's party."

While Philip wasn't thrilled by her answer, one thing did thrill him. As he looked around, trying to figure out what to say next, he noticed almost every set of eyes on him in the room. Being the center of attention thrilled Philip to no end.

 _'That's right! Watch me! Watch the great Philip do what none of you fools can!'_

"I should not have been surprised. A woman as beautiful and intelligent as you could surely learn all the nobles' names in no time."

Philip saw the expression on her face and was confused for a moment. She looked taken aback by his comment. He couldn't rationalize that.

 _'Surely she has heard that compliment before?'_

Philip wasn't sure, but it looked as if she never had been told that before. It might be even easier to win her over if no one had ever had the balls to say such a thing to her.

"Thank you, Lord Philip."

Her response was difficult to read to Philip. He wasn't quite sure what the look on her face meant, but this was his chance. He knew he needed to leave a lasting impression so he did the first thing that came to mind.

"A beauty such as yourself has surely heard words of such praise before, Ambassador Rubedo."

Philip thought complimenting her again would get a new reaction out of her but she just stared at him. He went for broke and laid his hand over the top of hers that was resting on the table.

Before he could discern what the new look in her eye meant, Philip suddenly grew more than a foot, he was struggling to breathe, and it felt like his head was about to pop off of his neck.

"Who the FUCK do you think you are to touch Rubedo like that you fucking worm!"

Philip's vision was getting blurry and a blackness was making his vision tunnel, but he could faintly make out Ainz Ooal Gown holding him up by the throat as if he was a small child. He tried to answer, but only strangled gurgles came out of his mouth.

Ainz released the pile of shit before he could pass out. Philip crumbled to the floor like a sack of potatoes and struggled to breathe. He heaved for every drop of oxygen he could and tried to get his bearings.

He had obviously fucked up big time, but he was glad he wasn't dead. He had heard what Ainz Ooal Gown as capable of, it was why he was trying to get in the Saiko Kingdom's good graces, but it had backfired spectacularly.

He started to get up on his knees to stand only to feel an immense weight on his chest and he was laying on his back staring up at a very pissed off Ainz Ooal Gown.

"Who the fuck is this?!"

Ainz question came out in a growl so ferocious, everyone in the hall instinctually took a step backward. The wrath coming off the man was tremendous. Luckily for all of them, Princess Renner stood and addressed him.

"I apologize, your majesty. That is Lord Philip and he was the third son only recently elevated to the heir. He does not know the proper etiquette for a function such as this, your majesty."

Ainz looked at the Princess but it barely relaxed him. He wanted to kill this fucker slowly and painfully for putting his hands on Rubedo, but he didn't, for now. This would be this little shits only warning so Ainz bent over so he was face to face with him and said.

"You are lucky the Princess spoke for you. This will be your only warning. Touch her or anyone from my home again, and you will die. You will beg for centuries before I grant your request then I will turn you into an undead to torture you some more. Do I make myself clear you little shit?"

Philip still couldn't breathe so he nodded his head as fast as possible. Ainz took his foot off his chest, grabbed Rubedo's hand, and he and everyone else from the Saiko Kingdom's party quickly left the party. He certainly would have killed someone if he didn't get out of there.

After that incident, the party had broken up not shortly after. The terror of Ainz Ooal Gown's wrath had infected all of them with true fear and none could get back into party mode. They all glared at Philip for ending such a party as they left.

Ainz and company were back in that same room he had almost killed that Lord Philip. He was close to strangling the man so hard his head would have popped off, but he held back. He really wanted to kill that fucker, but he didn't want to end yet another annoying noble in such a way.

Today though, they would be naming the new Reagent. Luckily for everyone, Philip was nowhere in sight today. If Ainz had to guess, one of the great nobles or a member of the Royal Family had banned him from today.

It was probably a good idea. Ainz is almost certain he would kill the man if he saw his face again. Ainz stood at the head of the room ready to address everyone in attendance.

"As you all know, we are here today to name a new Reagent. We have looked at all the potential candidates and finally come to a decision. However, first, there is some business we must address."

Everyone had looked excited to hear who they named Reagent, but his last statement made them pause a moment. They hoped he wasn't talking about the incident from last night. They had never felt such rage and killing intent as when Ainz had Philip up in the air. They certainly didn't want to feel such a thing again.

"First, Marquis Raeven failed to answer the summons to attend this court. Therefore, the first job of the new Reagent will be to inform Marquis Raeven that he will now be known as Viscount Raeven. If he ever fails to answer another summons, he will lose all his lands and titles."

Everyone was shocked. They figured Marquis, no, Viscount Raeven would be punished, but they never envisioned something like this. A few of them got a greedy look in their eyes hoping they could take his position soon.

"Second, Viscount Nalan also did not show for the audience. Therefore, he has been stripped of his titles and lands. Lord Peron has been elevated to Viscount Peron and given his lands. Now, that is all I have for you. Since Queen Albedo will be handling most of the items concerning the Re-Estize Kingdom, she will inform you of your new Reagent."

Ainz stepped away from the head of the room and Albedo took his place. Even after seeing the woman before, her beauty still made most of their minds go blank. Even obviously heavily pregnant with child, she was a vision none could look away from.

"Thank you, my King. After talking to a number of you, we have decided that there is only one person truly qualified to see this land prosper once more and fulfill our vision for this country. So without further ado, may I introduce the new Reagent of the Re-Estize Kingdom, Queen Reagent Renner Theiere Chardelon Ryle Vaiself."

Everyone was stunned. No one thought the Princess would be the one named Reagent. Not a single person clapped as Renner made it to the front and bowed before Albedo. It wasn't until she started speaking that they were drawn out of their stupor.

"Thank you, your majesties. I am humbled by your appointment and promise to work hard to see your vision fulfilled and this land prospers once more! With the help of the nobles, I know we can make your vision come true. I will not disappoint you in making me Queen Reagent."

Queen Reagent Renner had said nothing more and only stayed on the platform long enough to receive the clapping of those in attendance before departing the head of the room. The moment they were done, the party from the Saiko Kingdom and the new Queen Reagent headed to the town square to address the people of the Re-Estize Kingdom.

Once the doors closed behind them, the whole party teleported just outside the town square. The turn out was tremendous. None of them had expected so many to show up considering the rumors most of them would have heard about them.

Perhaps having Blue Rose spread the word along with others had made an impact. The murmur of the crowd died down and went completely silent as Ainz made his way onto the makeshift platform.

None of the common people had ever seen a being such as Ainz. They could tell some of the rumors were true about how fearsome he was. The aura the King gave off was downright terrifying, but he certainly didn't look like a monster.

Ainz could tell most of them were still nervous and a little fearful. He was pleased to see some of them simply looked curious. If they could win over this crowd, this country will be much easier to handle in the future.

"Thank you all for coming today. I am the Exalted King of the Saiko Kingdom, Ainz Ooal Gown." Ainz voiced boomed over the square. "We have come to assure you that under our rule, you shall feel safe and always be protected. The people of E-Rantel have accepted our rule, and now, the city prospers more than it ever has!"

Ainz was skirting the line saying that. They were indeed trading, building, and inventing more than ever before, but the economy was only doing marginally better. Ainz knew once they started trading with the Lizardmen, Toadmen, Catfolk, and all the other races already under their rule, it would increase tenfold and certainly be true then.

"The first thing that will be hard for most of you, if not all, to get used to will be the ones seeing over your daily protection. They are terrifying to behold, especially to a human, but they will never get violent unless defending themselves or someone else from a crime being perpetrated on them. As such, I wish for all of you to see one together so that when you see them patrolling the streets with their human counterparts, you will be more at ease with them."

Ainz motions toward one of the streets off to the side and slightly behind him. Everyone hears the footsteps the moment he does, and most start shaking uncontrollably. As the Death Knight rounds the corner, it is hard for them not to break out into a sprint in the other direction.

"They have been patrolling the streets of E-Rantel since we took over, and crime has all but disappeared. They have never hurt an innocent person, and will never do so as all of them are under our control. If you are ever in trouble, just tell the Death Knight what is going on and follow him. They cannot speak but understand what you say to a certain degree. This one will stay so you may get used to him, but now we are on to the second reason we are here."

Ainz knows the next part will be the hardest for them to get over. It is why he summoned the Death Knight first to help keep their hatred down.

 _'It is better they are afraid than angry. What did that one Queen say? Ahh yes! Let it be Fear!'_

"I know a lot of you will find it very hard to believe we have your safety in mind after I killed so many of your husbands, sons, uncles, etc... I will not lie to you, I killed them. However, I did not want to. I took every step to prevent such a battle from happening, but your nobles cared more for their pride than your well being. All the proposals we offered were to protect villagers the crown could not."

Ainz let them think of that for a moment before he continued.

"We only made ourselves known to save the village of Carne on the outskirts of E-Rantel. Enemy soldiers were raping, murdering, and pillaging their way across your lands and no one was stopping them. My Queens and I could not sit idly by and watch even if it did not concern us."

 _'Yep, we care! Or at least I want you to think that. I don't really feel anything for the human race anymore. There are very few not from Nazarick that I care what happens to them now.'_

"This entire continent used to be ours. We simply asked for a small piece of two kingdoms to protect since neither crown could do it. We were refused and when it came time to bargain a final time, those two countries showed up with massive armies to greet us. Unfortunately, your loved ones had to pay for the choices of a few nobles. Now that your entire country has our protection, we shall use that might to protect all of you as our citizens."

Ainz gets a lot of reactions to that. Some are clapping, some are cheering, and some are crying. He isn't sure why that is the case, but they aren't running so he assumes it is good. Now that he is done, time to turn it over.

"We will make sure all of you may flourish in the new world! Now, one of my Queens will introduce you to the new Reagent."

Ainz steps to the side a bit and lets Albedo take the stage. When Albedo steps into view, the gasps are so sharp, it can be heard all around the city. There is another round when Taylar steps up behind her, but she stays back near Ainz while Albedo continues to the front.

"People of the Re-Estize Kingdom, I am the Exalted Queen of the Saiko Kingdom, Albedo Ooal Gown. I shall be the one working closely with your new Reagent to see your lands prosper as they never have. Not just for the nobles of this country, but for you. For too long you have had the nobles of this country step all over you."

Albedo pauses to let those words sink in. She can tell she already has most of them hooked. Now, it is time to get all of them. When their plans come to fruition easily to improve their lives, the people will never turn on them.

"But we will never allow that to happen again! There will be a chance for everyone to succeed! It will not matter your birth, your home, your parents, or your name. Everyone from the highest of the high to the lowest of the low will shine in our kingdom, and they will all be held to the same standard."

Albedo pauses for a moment. She never realized how valuable the pause was until Ainz and Taylar had pointed it out. Letting her words settle in their minds with a pause but then continuing before they could make a decision was immensely helpful in manipulating them to your side.

"Your birth, station, rank, or position will not save you from the laws of the Saiko Kingdom. If a Great Noble steals, he or she will receive the same punishment as an orphan on the street would receive. Slavery is a thing of the past. Anywho practice it shall meet the harshest punishment possible for their crimes."

At that pause, most of the crowd took a step back. The look on all the faces on stage was terrifying for a moment. It looked as though slavery was the worst thing these divine beings could think of. All of them took two steps forward to listen more.

"While most of your nobles have only used and abused you, there are a select few of them who have always tried to do what is best for you! We know we have found a few of the good nobles of this kingdom, and the best of them we have chosen as your new Reagent!"

Albedo steps to the side slightly and motions behind her.

"It is my privilege to introduce all of you to the Queen Reagent of the Re-Estize Kingdom, Renner Theiere Chardelon Ryle Vaiself!"

As Renner makes her way on to the stage, the entire town square is silent. All of them know of Princess Renner and are completely stunned she will now lead them. They all knew her love for the common people. The stunned silence quickly turned to elation when someone yelled out.

"It's the Golden Princess!"

That was all it took for the entire square to erupt into applause. Cheers, screams of Golden Princess, and even crying were done by some or all of the people in the square. It took quite a while for them to calm down and Renner to address them.

"My people! I am humbled to be bestowed with the wonderful opportunity to finally give all of you the voice you deserve! I opposed going against their majesties as much as I could, but alas, being the third born and a woman does not make your opinion respected by many even as a Princess."

 _'That's right insects! Eat out of the palm of my hand like you imbeciles always will! I'll play any part I need to finally have my Climb!'_

"Their majesties have seen past all of that though, and wish the same vision I do for the future of the Re-Estize Kingdom! Together, we shall all prosper and be free of oppression! You shall always have a voice to be heard as long as I am responsible for your safety and well being!"

Renner can see that everyone is captivated by her already. She knew the reason of course but never could use such a manipulation trick because she could not make people feel that wide a range of emotions herself. After this, she is sure the common people would beg for her to rule over them forever. The starving, poor, and forgotten were easy to sway.

"We already have several orphanages for the children, but soon there will be more. Also, we will soon open an office for everyone to come to when they seek employment. We will do everything we can to make sure you have a roof over your head and food to eat!"

Renner slightly bows to the crowd and the gasps are as loud as when Taylar and Albedo took the stage. None can believe the Golden Princess, now Queen Reagent was bowing to commoners. Renner got exactly the reaction she wanted as she stood straight once more.

"I thank you for your love and support! You will always be my people and I will do everything to make all of you happy! I will try not to disappoint any of you!"

Renner turned to leave, and the crowd went crazy again. She walked over toward the King and Queens and they left the stage. They didn't go far, simply to meet up with everyone from Nazarick and say goodbye to the new Queen Reagent.

The applause didn't die down as they disappeared, and it only took a moment to say goodbye. Before they could leave, Ainz sensed his Death Knight notices someone approaching who pushed their way through the crowd.

As Ainz turned to look, Taylar and Albedo noticed him looking and did as well. None were surprised to see Blue Rose come through the crowd and cautiously approach near the Death Knight. Ainz silently ordered him to step off to the side and he did. Taylar didn't wait long to address them.

"Blue Rose, good to see you. I see you spread the word, you got us quite the turnout."

"Y-Your Majesty! W-We aren't responsible f-for all t-these people!"

Lakyus looked dismayed at taking credit for this. They indeed told some people, but not nearly this many. They had never seen this many people in one place at a single time in all their lives.

"Well, you spread the word so you had a part in it. Is there something I can do for you ladies?"

Taylar knew damn well why they were here, but wanted to let them tell her anyway. It always works best when you let people think they made their decision on their own.

"W-We..." Lakyus decided to show Taylar instead as all of Blue Rose took a knee and bow to the monarchs. "We wish to accept your offer, your majesties. We would be honored to call Carne our new home if you would have us."

"Rise." Blue Rose rises. "I am glad you have come to such a decision, Lady Lakyus and the rest of Blue Rose. Also, Queen Reagent Renner has told us you have been helping her in the past and good friends. I am sure she would like to still hear your council on the occasions she has the time so you will not need to say goodbye to this city forever."

Everyone in Blue Rose looked relieved, other than Evileye. No matter how good your vision, you can't see through a mask. Renner smiled at them as well to make them feel even more at ease.

 _'I wonder if I was this easy to manipulate as a human?'_

Taylar has to admit it is probably true. All the shit she did in Japan that she didn't want to do would make that pretty apparent.

"We are headed back home, but we will send a carriage from the Royal Palace so you may move all your things. There is no rush, spend a few days packing. Also, spend some time with the new Queen Reagent, give her your insights before departing for now. We will see you when you arrive in Carne to introduce you to some people."

Blue Rose bows again and when they all look up, the last one from Nazarick was stepping into a whirling purple and black vortex before it disappeared from sight. They all had a look of surprise except Renner. Soon, they started chatting with Renner about the future, and the possibilities it held.

* * *

So there is chapter 22... I didn't add the part with the Empire so that I could finally release this Chapter... I know it has been a while and unfortunately, that isn't going to change any time soon. I have almost no time to write so I'm not sure when I will be able to post another chapter. If it gets too long, I'll release the epilogue so you can see how I intended for this to end, but I really don't want to do that... As a bonus, according to Grammarly, this is my highest rated chapter ever! I usually get a score around 90 when I use that service for editing, but this chapter got a 97! I hope that makes up for such a long wait a bit... Here's hoping things settle down soon so I have some time to write! Until next time!


End file.
